I Love You
by QueenBeeDramaQueen
Summary: Darcy Ellis had everything she wanted: Her Mom and Dad, the perfect boyfriend and Hollywood at her beck and call. Only flaw, afraid to say 'I Love You'. But when tragedy strikes her family and she's forced to move across the country. She just might learn that the Upper East Side is just what the doctor ordered and Hollywood is just a thing of the past.
1. Hollywood Meets Upper East Side

_A/N: I'm back with a new Story. I really hope you love this one as much as I do. It was definitely a challenge and I learned a lot about myself though Darcy. Just like Secret Keeper I do follow the show pretty well but this time instead of having a character that was already apart of the group I created a character from the other side of the country who slowly starts to become part of the group._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **Hollywood Meets Upper East Side**

Darcy Ellis wasn't ready for change she wasn't ready to pick up her life and move across the country. It just wasn't right for this to happen but she knew why. Her dad didn't trust her in Beverly Hills, but how was New York any different. Her father travelled a lot for his work. He started his own practice and he travels to all sorts of places. So leaving her alone in Beverly Hills, where she had been known to party with all of Hollywood, wasn't something he wanted.

Darcy's cab pulled up in front of the Palace Hotel. She got out of the cab and looked at the skyscraper in front of her. New York would be a new adventure for the A list actress, she had only known Hollywood. Her mother was Hollywood Starlet Olivia Ellis. She had grown over night and continued to bring Darcy into the spotlight as well. Olivia Ellis hadn't always been famous so Darcy wasn't like the typical rich snob. The cab driver handed her bag over. You would think that like any famous celebrity she would stereotypically want someone to help her with her bags but that wasn't her. She rolled her luggage into the lobby and found the receptionist desk to check in. She rolled over to the desk.

"May I help you?" the man said snotty. Not that she wasn't use to it but really. This guy was use to the rich and snobby.

"I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Ellis. Darcy Ellis" she said then thought maybe her dad did his name "It might be under…"

"One second please" the man said and started typing into her computer. She looked around the lobby admiring the artwork on the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted two boys walking through the lobby. Dressed very nice for a wild party. Her father had warned her that the Upper East Side was high class. Though that didn't stop her from thinking that one of them extremely attractive. "Here you go Miss Ellis."

Darcy turned back to the desk and gave the guy a smile.

"Thanks" she replied as the man handed her a key to her room. She rolled her luggage over to the elevator and headed up to pretty close to the top. She got to her floor and found her room. She opened the door. It was breathtaking. She'd stayed in nice hotels before with huge suites but this place was magnificent. Her mother would have liked it here, she was sure her father knew that. She continued to look around when her phone buzzed. She quickly put up to her ear knowing exactly who it was.

"It's amazing!" She shouted into the phone.

"Glad to hear it"

"Mom would like it here"

"I know, I picked it with her in mind. She would want you in the best and this is it"

"Of course she would."

"It's not permanent, I am looking for something that is but…"

"Dad its fine, plus knowing me I won't be here all that much. Between school in the fall and spring and Movies in the summer plus if I get friends"

"I understand"

"It's fine, just save people's lives and let me worry about New York"  
"I am going to worry period. It's my job as your father and only guardian." He said making Darcy think of her mother. They had just recently lost her back in April to Cancer. They all knew it was coming.

"Well I have school tomorrow. You know first day jitters"

"Well goodnight, and I love you"

"You too" she said avoiding the word. She couldn't say them. She hadn't said them since she was 4. When her mom was first diagnosed with Cancer. She felt that when she said them she made her mom sick.

* * *

The next morning Darcy rode the elevator down to the lobby. She usually liked the first day of school. It was the day she would meet up with her best friend Brooklyn Wyatt and discuss what movie they did that summer and the Teen Choice Awards and who was wearing what. It what they did and she was sort of missing it. She was missing it not Brooklyn. Going to her first day here wasn't something she was looking forward too. One she's Darcy Ellis and everyone will want to be her friend and Two, she's Darcy Ellis and everyone will hate her. It's how it worked. She stepped off the elevator and was so distracted she didn't see the blonde girl that she had just ran into, knocking both of them down.

"I am so sorry" Darcy said standing up and helping the other girl get up.

"Its fine really, I was distracted" the girl said.

"It happens to the best of us." Darcy replied. The girl looked Darcy up and down at her uniform.

"Constance?"

"Uh yeah, it's my first day"

"Mine too, well it's a long story. I'm Serena Van der Woodsen"

"Darcy Ellis"

"As in?"

"The one and only"

"You don't seem thrilled by that"

"Well usually it has its perks except for when it comes to people. You never know if they really want to be your friend."

"Don't I know it? Um so I'm actually running late so"

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah"

She finally arrived at the school. Here we go she thought as she stepped out on to the courtyard. She walked up the steps and right into the two guys she had spotted the night before.

"Hi I'm Chuck Bass" One of them said cocky. She had to laugh in her head. Did he seriously introduce himself like that?

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"Don't mind him" the other one said. The cute one.

"Well he's not bothering me, just making a fool of himself"

"I like you, I'm Nate"

"Darcy" she said with the Ellis smile. The smile both her parents said could get her or her mother anyone they wanted. Her mother also called it the flirt smile. "Nice meeting you both. See you around"

* * *

It was finally lunch time which she thank god. She really wasn't a school person. Back in California her grades consisted of an average C. It wasn't that she wasn't smart she just didn't care. The only two classes she ever really got A's in because she cared was Drama and Journalism. Since she had such a long time for lunch and studied the map her dad had given her of the area she realized that the Met was only down the street. She had only been to the Met once. She was 9 and her Great Aunt Cecila had invited her and her mother to New York. They went to a Broadway and spent the day at the Met.

As she was walking up she spotted the blonde from that morning talking to a brunette. The other two girls nearby were texting away.

"Thanks for making time" the blonde said.

"You're my best friend" the Brunette said and walked away the other two at her feet.

"That seemed tense" Darcy said making her presence noticed.

"Yeah it's complicated"

"Yeah I know the feeling"

"Best Friends right"

"Right"

"So what brings you by the Met?"

"My Great Aunt took me here when I was little with my mom. I had heard it was down the street and had to come see it again"

"Blair, my best friend, loves it here"

"The brunette?"

"Yeah"

"I can see why, this place looks amazing"

"Yeah, I actually should go, class and all"

"Yeah, um good luck with the Brunette. Blair?"

"Thanks um if you wanna stop by tonight to and just hangout that's cool"

"I'll think about it"

Darcy arrived back at the hotel. All she really wanted to do was go upstairs and collapse on her bed and dream of all things California. She got onto the elevator with a middle aged women. The women kept glancing at her doing double takes.

"Hi?" Darcy said to her

"Hello" the women said

"I'm Darcy Ellis"

"Lily"

"Pleasure"

"You staying in the building?"

"Just moved here."

"Lovely"

"You?"

"Till my place is remodeled"

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around"

"You too" The women said as the elevator stopped and the women got out. She didn't know why but that lady was acting weird around her.

A little later she decided to take Serena up on her offer and headed down. She got to the elevator and got on with the two boys from earlier.

"Darcy right?" the cute one Nate said.

"Hey" she replied.

"So Darcy, you have a last name?" Chuck asked her. She was pretty sure that they had to know who she was. It was only obvious who she was but then again boys were clueless.

"Just Darcy" she smiled at him.

"So you staying here?" Nate asked her.

"For the time being. Till my dad and I find a more permanent place. So where you two headed?"

"Nathaniel is meeting his girlfriend but I'm available" Chuck said.

"Oh darn because I'm not. I have a hot date downstairs" she said. If she for once let Chuck know she was free he probably wouldn't leave her alone.

The elevator reached the main floor. The two boys went toward the main doors and she tried to find the Bar in the hotel. She knew she found it when she spotted Serena hugging her friend Blair. Blair walked by her not paying attention and Darcy sat next to Serena.

"So everything good?"

"Were golden"

"That's good. I wish I could make up with mine but it's not going to happen"

"What happened?"

"In a time of need she decided that drugs were more important"

"I'm sorry, was it your mom dying. I read about it a few months ago."  
"Yeah that's what I needed her for."

"Well I'll be here. If you need anything. I know we just met but I feel like I've known you my whole life"

"Me too" they laughed and Darcy spotted Chuck walking their way. "Great him again"

"Chuck, don't let him get to you"

"I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my father the hotel he bought is serving minors" Chuck commented.

"And if you get a drink they'll be serving pigs" Serena said back.

"I love it when you talk dirty"

"You just love when a girl talks to you" Serena said then Chuck spotted Darcy

"I thought you had a hot date?"

"I do, your lookin' at her" she said and he looked back at Serena who was laughing.

"Oh really" he said.

"You're a pig" Serena said.

"Let's catch up, take our clothes off"

"How about food, I've been drinking on an empty stomach"

"I heard you didn't do that anymore"

"Special occasion"

Darcy's phone rang, who could be calling her. Her dad was supposed to be on a plane and she knew he couldn't be calling her from there.

"Hey" she said confused into the phone.

"Hey Darcy"

"Dad" she said confused then turned to Serena "Sorry I need to take this"

"We'll catch up later"

Darcy started walking away

"Who are you with?"

"I'm Darcy Ellis, I make friends fast. Now you answer me. Why aren't you in Africa?"

"There was some delays. I'll be on the next flight out"

"You'll be there tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. How's the city?"

"So far so good."

"Your mom loved it the first time she saw it I'm sure you will too"

"It is pretty fantastic."

"I hear my flight being called I will call you sometime tomorrow alright. I love you"

"You too" she said then hung up. She turned to go back into the bar area when she ran into someone. "Sorry"

* * *

The next morning she decided to take more of a tour of the city. It didn't make sense for her to start school yesterday on a Friday and didn't know why her father insisted she moved when she did but now she was fine it gave her time to explore the city. She first decided to see if she had anything at the front desk. She asked her maid from back home to send some items slowly. She walked up to the front desk. The kid that she ran into the night before stood there.

"Look when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper they didn't excuse him of having a foot fetish" the kid said and it make Darcy laugh.

"Actually they probably did. Deleted scene. It will be out on the DVD and it was just a prince. Prince Charming belongs to Snow White." She said and the kid gave her a weird look.

"Morning Miss Ellis" the desk man said.

"Morning" she smiled "Is there a package for me by chance."

"Look..." the kid began.

"Oh here comes Miss Van der Woodsen now."

"No no no." the kid said and Darcy turned around and spotted Serena. "Serena!"

"Darcy hey" Serena said walking over.

"Do you know this man" the guy at the desk said and Serena turned to the kid.

"Yeah from last night. Sorry about that"

"You remember me?" he asked surprised. Darcy was guessing that he wasn't really in the same crowd as Serena or at all.

"He claims to have found your phone" the man at the desk said.

"You found it!" Serena yelled and the desk guy turned to Darcy

"As for you Miss Ellis no packages yet"

"Thanks"

The older women from the elevator approached them.

"Hey mom" Serena said. This women was Serena's mother.

"Guess what I found for you…a dress for the 'Kiss on the Lips' I saw the invitation on your night stand."

"Oh um I'm not going" Serena said. Darcy looked at the kid standing there as well and was wondering why they were both there.

"What do you mean? Blair is throwing it?"

"Yeah um" Serena said and looked over at Darcy and the other kid. "See the problem is…well by the time I got the invite I uh had plans so Darcy here is taking it"

"Plans with who?" the lady said looking at Darcy then back at Serena.

"My friend uh…" Serena said turning to the kid.

"Eh yeah hi nice to meet you Misses Van der Woodsen. I'm Dan… Humphrey"

"What are you and Dan Humphrey doing?"

"We um" Serena said looking over at Dan. Darcy had to give this girl props for making this all up on the spot.

"We're going to a concert tonight" Dan said holding up a flyer that read Lincoln Hawk.

"Lincoln Hawk?" Lily asked.

"Yeah Rolling Stones named them the top ten forgotten bands of the 90's"

"I'm a huge fan" Serena said.

"Well the party would have been the perfect opportunity to announce your return. I guess I'll keep the dress for myself" she said and walked away. Serena turned to them.

"Thank you"

"It's no problem really" Dan said then turned to walk away.

"So pick me up at 8" Serena said surprising the guy.

"You really go out with a guy you don't know"

"Well you can't be worse than the guys I do know." Serena said and Dan smiled and then walked out. She turned to Darcy "So do you want the invite"

"I guess. Nothing better to do really"

"Do you wanna get lunch with me and my brother?"

"Yeah"

A little later they met a little restaurant.

"So my sister said that you're Darcy Ellis"

"You get straight to the point"

"I'm Eric"

"Darcy as you already pointed out but please don't put me on a pedestal I'm not perfect"

"No problem"

"So you never told me what brought you out here" Serena said.

"My dad. He's a doctor. He travels a lot to help people mostly Doctors without Borders and well he doesn't trust me in LA"

"So he just decided?" Eric asked.

"My mom died a few months back and when she was alive every time my dad had to leave it was the two of us, but now it's just me and he feels that if I am on one island I should be good."

"Makes no sense"

"Yeah, but I don't have people here"  
"As in?" Serena asked.  
"Parties, drugs, booze, etc., etc."

"And he brought you to the Upper East Side"

"I don't know his thought process"

"Your mom died of Cancer right?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah, she's been sick off and on since I was 4"

"Wow"  
"My dad and her weren't together at first. He actually didn't know about me then. They knew each other when she had just graduated high school and then he came to cure her and then he had to go after he cured her. He came back thought the next time and stuck with us."

"So you and your dad are close?" Serena asked a little sadness in her voice

"Yeah I guess. We use to not be but now it's just the two of us and we have to rely on each other"

Eric looks at Serena and then back at Darcy.

"Did I say something?"

"Its fine it's just our dad isn't in the picture"

"Oh I'm sorry"

They continued to talk avoiding the topic of fathers. She didn't want that to come up again. She knew what it was like for him not to be around but since she was 12 he has been a constant person and she wasn't about to change that.

* * *

Darcy headed up to her room and grabbed a dress out of her closet. She checked herself out and then walked down to the elevator where to her dismay Chuck was standing. She had to admit that he did look nice.

"You clean up nice" She said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Another hot date?" he asked her.

"Just with myself"

"Where you headed"

"Kiss on the Lips"

"You got an invite?"  
"Yeah" she said taking it out of her purse. Serena had given it to her after lunch.

"How?" he asked confused.

"I must be famous or something" she smiled putting it back in.

They arrived in the lobby.

"See you later Bass" she said walking away pretty sure that he was watching her.

She grabbed a limo that she had called and grabbed herself a quick dinner. She had drank a lot for her age and knew the rules of drinking. In the past her best friends had to clean up after her many times before. After her little dinner she arrived at the party. She walked in and spotted so many fancy dresses. She spotted Bass and Nate talking and then Chuck walking away toward the texters. She started walking toward Nate when someone grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me" the voice attached to the arm said.

"You grabbed me" Darcy said.

"Why are you…?" The girl said then got wide eyed. "Oh My God! You're Darcy Ellis"

"Wait Darcy Ellis is here?" she said smirking.

"You're Darcy Ellis" the girl said which Darcy finally recognized as Serena's friend Blair.

"Hey is everything good over here" Nate said joining them and spotted Darcy "Oh hey Darcy right?"

"Yeah"

"This is Blair" he said pointing to the girl

"His girlfriend"  
"Well he has good taste you're very pretty"

"You didn't tell me you met Darcy Ellis. She's practically Hollywood Royalty"

"Princess of Hollywood." She commented knowing her popular nickname.

"I didn't know"

"Nate she's…"

"She is right here. Look if it's a problem I'm here, I can leave, I know there is…"

"Oh no please stay" Blair said then drug her over to two other girls. "Kati this is…"

"The new girl" one girl said.

"Darcy Something. Chuck was talking about you" the other one said.

"Bass?"

"Yeah"

"This is Darcy Ellis"  
"Actress?"

"Yeah"  
The room got silent and she turned to where everyone was looking. Serena had just walked in with Dan.

"What is she doing here?" she heard Blair ask. Darcy turned back to Blair and the girls and saw Nate watching Serena out of her eye. Darcy spotted Blair say something to him and then him walk away. With everyone watching Serena she was able to follow him and see what's up. She got out into the Alley and spotted him drinking a bottle of Vodka.

"Can I have some?" she asked and he put the bottle down.

"Sure" he replied then handed it over. She took a swig.

"So what's Blair's deal with Serena? Like what's their history."

"They've been best friends forever but then Serena moved away and then came back"

"So Blair's mad about that."

"It's bigger than that."

"Like it involves you somehow" Darcy guessed. Nate stayed silent. "You slept with her?"

Nate never answered but Darcy had enough guy friends to know that was the answer.

"I'm going to need coffee in the morning" Nate mumbled. She looked over at him.

"Yeah, you are" she replied then took another swig. She handed it back to Nate as the party came outside. They both walked over. While he was watching Serena she was watching him.

"Do you like her?" she asked but Nate stayed silent.

New York was definitely a new adventure she was ready for.


	2. Brunch Brawls

_Disclaimer: I own Darcy and that is all._

 _A/N: Another Chapter. Really hoping you are liking it. I feel like I have spent more time writing this story than I did on Secret Keeper. This story means a lot to me and I like the approach I took so I hope you do as well. Like I said I do follow the show pretty well so there may be some dialogue that is familiar as Secret Keeper._

 **Brunch Brawls**

After last night's events and helping Chuck bring Nate back to his suite Darcy decided to bring them coffee. It's the least she could do after sort of helping Nate drink more. She found the suite and went to knock when the door opened and two girls walked out looking like sex. Chuck stood there just staring.

"Coffee?" she said holding up the drink carrier.

"Yes please." Nate said from inside the room. Obviously he heard her.

"I also brought ice. You look like hell"

Chuck opened the door more and she walked in handing him a bag of ice and a coffee on the way in.

"Thanks" Chuck replied.

She walked further in and handed a coffee to Nate.

"So that guy popped you good." She said sitting down next to Nate. Chuck glared at her.

"Don't mess with a guy's sister." Nate replied take a drink.

"If I knew his name I would track him down."

"I met him yesterday. He was talking to Serena." Darcy replied getting a look from both of them.

"Well I'll kill him"

"Because you kill people now" Nate replied.

Darcy spotted the scarf he had been wearing the first day she met him and picked it up.

"Death by scarf?" she laughed.

"Don't mock the scarf" Chuck said grabbing it from her "He sucker punched me I told you. Plus better broken nose than broken heart."

"I didn't even talk to Serena last night" Nate said and Darcy glanced at him

"Who said anything about Serena" Chuck said.

"Ouch" she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now my shower awaits. Care to join me Ellis"

"Great, Blair told you" she said giving a fake smile. "I'm sorry I am going to have to pass. The blonde I'm seeing she won't approve."

Chuck walked into the other room and she turned to Nate.

"Thanks for the coffee, you're a god send."

"Well you told me like 100 times you needed coffee last night"

"A girl that listens"

"A rare trait, I know" she laughed. So Blair didn't listen to him that was good to know.

"They expect us to listen to them, we have thoughts too"

"Wow you're deep"

"Thanks"

"So I'm gonna go, I uh actually need to check on our mutual friend Serena."

"Right, Serena"

"You probably don't remember our conversation last night, but If you wanna talk about it. I listen"

"I'll remember that. Thanks" Nate said "Hey are you going to Chuck's fathers brunch"

"Yeah"

She smiled then left. She found Serena's suite and ran into her going in.

"Serena!" she shouted and Serena turned to her wearing the same outfit as the night before "Um, don't tell me you slept with him"

"No I stayed with my brother. It's a long story" Serena said as they walked into her place. Darcy looked around, it was definitely bigger than hers.

"How was the date? Besides the whole deal with Chuck"

"It was good. Um it ended awkwardly"

"How awkward?"

"He waved"

"Like waved" Darcy asked waving her hand.

"Yeah, so what brings you by?"

"I noticed some tension last night and had a nice chat with a Nate Archibald. I just wanted to see how you were"  
"I'm headed to Blair's now to see what's going on."

"Well I hope you two work it out"

"Me too"

"Will I see you at that Brunch Thing?"

"I don't know, we'll see"

"See you later than" Darcy said.

* * *

She went back to her room and changed into Brunch attire. Just because she wasn't from the Upper East Side didn't mean she didn't know Brunch. Whenever her Aunt Cecila visited she did brunch all the time. Her mother told her it was practically her middle name. After changing she headed downstairs and ran into Chuck in front of the elevator.

"Enjoy your shower"

"It was missing something but I got by"

"I bet you did"

The rest of the ride was silent which even though she had just met the guy it seemed weird. He hadn't shut up since she met him. When they reached the lobby she followed him.

"Are you okay? "She asked and he chose to ignore her. Didn't these guys realized that not answering practically gave her the answer? They went out into the courtyard. Nate stood up ahead by Dan. Uh oh. She thought.

"Nathaniel, there you are. What are you doing?"

"Nothing just waiting for you" Nate replied.

"What are you doing here" Chuck said staring at Dan.

"Why?" the guy asked "What is this…your hotel?"  
"Actually it is" Nate said and Darcy looked over at Chuck who looked livid.

"Unless you have reason to be here I suggest you wait on the curb with the rest of the trash."

"Trash? Look man I live in Brooklyn alright not the Ozarks…no offense to them but don't you think your taking this class warfare thing way to far."

Chuck lunged at Dan and Dan pushed him back. Darcy had been to many parties where many fights had broken out and she was always the one to break them up. She stepped between them and put her hands on Chuck's chest and gently pushed him to Nate.

"Stop" she said to him "He's not worth it"

"Darcy is right Chuck"

"This isn't over" Chuck shouted as Nate guided him away.

Darcy turned to Dan.

"I know we don't know each other and I know that I don't know Chuck that well but I do advise you to stay clear from him." She said then went inside. Nate walked up to her.

"Thanks again. Once again you're a god send."

"Well I didn't want Bass to have two black eyes. I may not be a fan of his but I also don't know that guy. I was saving them both."  
"Most people don't just walk into a middle of a fight"

"Most guys don't they'll get hit. Guys won't hit a girl and if they do they feel bad and the fight is over. You just have to take your chances."

"It means a lot"

"Anytime" she smiled.

The room filled up with socialites and children of socialites. Darcy felt so out of place. One she wasn't a child of socialites at least she didn't think she was and two her parents weren't even there. This should be fun.

She headed toward the food when she saw Chuck's face as she assumed his father approached him. Explained the face. She grabbed a drink and walked over to them.

"The Event said Black Tie not black eye. Are you okay, are you in some kind of trouble."

"Only of my own making"

"Why do you think I do this…" his father said and Darcy stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Darcy Ellis"

"The actress staying in my hotel"

"Yeah"

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"We just barely met" Chuck said looking over at her then back at his father.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the owner" she said now unsure where she was going with this. She didn't even know why she started in the first place.

"I'll talk to you later Charles" the man said and walked away.

"Charles?" she snickered.

"Wants to meet the owner. What was that?"  
"I saw your face. I know were not friends but I know that look and its I really don't want to talk to you look"

"So you thought you would save me?"

"I didn't plan it out" she said "so your father was about to tell you that you're a failure"

"Something I'm use to"

"That explains the look" she said giving him a faint smile.

"I hate these things" he replied.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. It was her uncle. He hardly ever called so she might want to answer it.

"I gotta take this"

"Thanks Ellis" he said as she walked away opening her phone. She got out into the courtyard.

"Hello" she replied

"Hey Darc" she heard her uncle say.

"Uncle Keith, it's been forever now"

"Your father called me and asked me to check in on you from time to time."

"He will never trust me"

"Well after that stunt you pulled with his car a few years back do you blame him"

"No I don't"

"That's what I thought. So I might be in the city in about a few weeks, do you wanna grab dinner. Catch up"

"I'd like that a lot"

"Good" he said "I should let you get back to whatever it is you are doing"  
"Brunch"

"Fun"

"Bye Keith" she said and hung up. She started walking back toward the Brunch when she spotted Serena's mom and Chuck's dad talking. She shook her head ignoring it and dialed her dad's number.

"Hello" she heard him answer.

"Hey Dad"

"Is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to tell you that Keith called"

"Good"

"You asked him to check up on me"

"Can you blame me?"

"Dad"

"I'm new at this single parent thing and in the past I had your mom and you are a lot of work. No offense"  
"None taken. I get it dad I do. This is hard on all of us. Can you make me a promise?"

"Yeah"

"Never tell me I'm a failure"

"You're not. Where did that come from? Did someone say…?"

"The parents here are horrible."

"I won't be them."

"Good. I better go back to Brunch" she said,

"Okay. I love you"

"You too" she said then hung up. She put her phone away then looked up to see Dan walk out, Serena on his tail.

"Dan, Dan! Wait! I'm sorry!" Serena shouted and Dan turned around to face her.

"There's …there's no need to be really. I shouldn't have come here today. I made a mistake" Dan said.

"No you didn't. Look I'm sorry about Blair and Chuck"

"It's not about them. I mean it is but it's not just them"

"I know…" Serena started but Darcy couldn't hear anymore.

She went inside and waited for Serena to walk back in. She waited a while when Serena walked in.

"Hey Serena" she said and then gave her a hug "If you ever want to talk, I'm here"

"Thanks Darcy"


	3. So Many Choices

_A/N: Another Chapter. I'm on a role. So this chapter took me a while to actually write when I started writing it because I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted it to go. So here it is. Don't be to brutal it really isn't my favorite chapter but I do like the turn out. Tell me what you think though. I love the friendships that are beginning to blossom as we continue on._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all_

 **So Many Choices**

Darcy walked into the Assembly hall. She found a seat in the back at sat waiting for her friend Serena.

S: Running late, save me a seat.

Nate and Chuck walked by her and she smiled at them. She looked back up at the choir. She wasn't use to this whole Ivy week thing. Serena had explained it to her and was still messed up. The choir stopped and the Headmistress stepped up to talk. Darcy checked the time and then the door behind her. Serena was super late. As the headmistress went on about Ivy's Darcy thought about the conversation she had that morning with her father about college.

 _"_ _Morning Sweetheart. It is morning right"_

 _"_ _It is. So I guess at my new fancy school its Ivy week this week."_

 _"_ _Ivy Week"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess I am supposed to charm the pants off of some school board member"_

 _"_ _Well I went to Harvard"_

 _"_ _Harvard!"_

 _"_ _And then Columbia"  
"Thanks for the pressure"_

 _"_ _You're a smart girl, I know you'll choose the school that's right for you"_

 _"_ _So I don't need to charm the pants off of those schools"  
"Only if you want too"_

 _"_ _Wow I luck out in the parent department"_

 _"_ _Well between you and me. Your mother always wanted to go to UCLA."_

 _"_ _That was before she got pregnant with me right"_

 _"_ _She doesn't resent you"  
"I wasn't thinking about that" _

_"_ _Good, now go charm some pants off." Her father said making her laugh._

She looked back toward the door and spotted Nate and Chuck sneaking out. She so wished she had been sitting with them so she could of snuck out as well. The assembly ended and the headmistress released them. She got out into the hallway and spotted Dan and Serena.

"Damn it" Serena said.

"Alright well good luck then" Dan said and walked away.

Darcy walked over to Serena and looped her arm through hers

"Hey S"

"D thank god"  
"Aww too bad you missed the assembly, not that it matters Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut." Blair said walking up to them.

Serena glared at Blair as Blair walks away. Darcy stopped and unhooked their arms.

"Ignore her S"

"I'll see you later D"

"Yeah" Darcy said and watched Serena walked away. She walked out into the courtyard and spotted Chuck smoking a joint. "You always do that school?"

"You have a problem with it Ellis?"  
"Not at all"

'Wanna a hit?"

"Take a raincheck?"

"Darcy Ellis smokes pot?" she heard Nate say and she turned around to face him.

"Hey how was the interview?" she said avoiding the question.

"Headed there now"  
"Well good luck, to the both of you" she replied looking back over at Chuck and then back at Nate.

"Thanks but you're avoiding the question"

"He's right Ellis"

"Okay so I've done it here and there. Nothing to write the press about."

"Secret is safe with us" Nate said.

"I knew there was something I liked about you" Chuck smirked.

* * *

After hours of class and pure boredom Darcy wandered back into the courtyard after school. She was getting ready to call for a car when she ran into Nate.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey Darc"

"That doesn't sound like someone who got the spot"

"I did get it"

"Then where is the enthusiasm?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Somebody else wanted it more"

"Do you wanna go to that school?"

"I want to go to USC"

"Good School, nice and close to UCLA"

"Where you wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"Mom or Dad?"

"Mom. Well she never went but always hoped too. My dad went to Harvard and then Columbia"

"Lots of options in the Ellis house"

"Look if you don't want to go to Dartmouth then don't. My mom always taught me to make my own decisions and my dad says that I'll choose the college that's right for me. I'm sure you will too"

"Maybe I'll see you in California as well"

"Sounds good to me Archibald"

"Your parents sound great"

"I didn't realize that until I moved here. My parents are saints compared to the ones I've met here. No offense"

"None taken"

* * *

Darcy walked into the mixer. She wasn't sure why she was here. Her target had been UCLA since she was 7 but after learning that he dad had went to Harvard and Columbia she had to think about it. She had to make her father proud. Show that she wasn't going to be the wild child that she was in California. When she gets inside she spots Serena's brother Eric.

"Hey Eric" Darcy said with Eric's mother right next to him.

"Darcy Ellis"

"You know her?" his mother asked Darcy swore she said her name was Lily before.

"Mom she's Darcy Ellis. If I didn't know her I would have definitely recognized her." His mother just walked away.

"I don't think she likes me"

"Don't feel bad she doesn't like many of Serena's friends. Blair is questionable."

"I bet, so how is everything?"

"Mom and Serena are fighting about me."

"I could see that" Darcy said looking over to where Lily was talking to Serena.

"So which Ivy are you interested in?" he asked causing her to turn back to him.

"I haven't decided but I will talk to you later"

"Yeah anytime Darc"

She walked away and went more into the party when she felt an arm around her shoulder. She had only one guess as to that could be.

"Enjoying the party Ellis?" she heard Chuck say in her ear.

"Well I am now Bass" she said.

"The way you say my name…"  
"I'm just going to take a guess on where that was going"

"You and me we can make great things" he said stopping and turning to her. She spotted a girl over his shoulder looking their way.

"I think Princeton over there might get jealous. I can't keep you all to myself"

"She'll live"

"I don't know…" she started then spotted Blair "Oh look Blair is approaching"

She walked away and headed toward the refreshment table where Serena was standing.

"D!"  
"Hey S"

"So who are you trying to charm?"

"No one really,"

"No one" she heard Dan say from behind the table.

"USLA is my top choice. Their Drama department is key"

"Your dad or mom?" Serena asked.

"Neither but my mom wanted too. My father though went to Harvard"

"Mine too"

"Good School"

Nate walked over not saying anything to anybody.

"You're seriously not talking to me" Serena said to him.

"Nate." Darcy said  
"Hey Darc" he replied.

"Like seriously not talking to me"

"Hey" he replied.

"Oh much better, I'll talk to you later D"

"Yeah no problem" she said picking up a drink then turning to Nate "Can you be more of an ass?"

"It's complicated"  
"Men" she said and walked away

Darcy went back to the main area.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Blair said "Welcome again to the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee. Every year our schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year our schools have chosen to honor the Ostroff Centre."

Darcy looked over at Serena and Eric. Serena had told her about Eric and she had kept hidden so whatever Blair had up her sleeve wasn't good.

"This year's choice is a very personal one because the center has helped one of our own. It's because of their excellent program which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that a student here with us today is clean and sober... at least for now. Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?"

Serena walked up on to the stage and took the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I just wanna thank my friend Blair Waldorf for recognizing the Ostroff Centre and all of the good things that they do." Serena said and then turned to Blair "Thanks Blair. In the Ostroff Centre, one of the main things that we learn is forgiveness. "In order to move forward for our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past. And we ourselves must ask for forgiveness from those whom we've wronged. Without this forgiveness, innocent people get hurt"

* * *

The next day Darcy sat with Serena in the park. It was raining all around them but it was okay because they had shelter. Well Serena was okay. Darcy didn't really like the rain.

"I am not liking this weather"

"You'll get used to it"

"No, I'm a California girl we don't get use to rain" Darcy said and they heard footsteps echoing. Darcy spotted Blair walking in.

"Whenever something is bothering you I can always find you here."

"I'll leave you two to talk it out" Darcy said standing up and leaving.


	4. Mutual Friends or Enemies?

_A/N: Another chapter for my lovely fans. Hope you enjoy this nice short and sweet chapter. I might post two tomorrow to make up for it. I really liked this chapter even though it took me awhile to decide how to write it. Just so people know. This story focuses more on her friendships than her love life. Especially right now._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. My lovely Miss Ellis. That is all._

 **Mutual Friends, or Enemies?**

Darcy stood outside Chuck's suite. After he had found out about her habit and how she got good stuff he needed a favor and she was there to deliver. She went to knock when the door opened.

"Hey Darcy" Nate said standing in the doorway.

"Hey, um can I come in"

"Chuck, its Darc. Can she come in?"

"What's going on?"  
"Lost Weekend."

"That sounds like… I have no clue what that is." She said laughing. "So is Bass like naked or something?"

"You wish" Chuck said finally in the door "If you'll excuse us one second Nathaniel"

"I don't wanna know" Nate said and walked back into the suite.

"I never thought I would see the day you giving me weed"

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Afraid to ruin your perfect image"

"I'm not perfect the media knows that but this is bigger than a bad girl rep. I could really loose some contracts and some fans and I could get in huge trouble. I'm on probation till I'm 18. Don't ask"

"Fine, it between me and you"

"Thanks Bass" she said and started to walk away but turned back around "Have fun at your Lost…Weekend thing"

* * *

She got down into the lobby when she ran into a face she never thought she would see again. Carter Baizen had come into her life when she was 6. Her father had left again after curing her mother and they vacationed more in the summer with the Baizens. Darcy had adopted Carter as her big brother.

"Darcy Ellis" Carter said to her. "You have truly grown up"

"It happens." She smiled "You on the other hand look like hell"

"It happens" he laughed then pulled her into a hug.

"So I haven't seen you in like a year maybe two"

"It's been a while. What are you doing in the City?"

"Well my mom died"

"I know, you didn't see me but I was at her funeral. The minute I heard I took off that way."

"Thank you"

"What brought you here though?"

"My dad, um he didn't trust me by myself in LA"

"Well you are a handful"

"Hey"

"So there is a poker game going on. If I remember correctly you were good."

"That was until my brother robbed me of 10,000 dollars"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that"

"You still owe me just so you remember that"

"I'm working on it"

"Good, so what brings you here?"

"Friends and I'm late so I will see you around sis. I love you"  
"You too" she smiled then gave him one last hug and went on her way.

She walked in to the restaurant and spotted her Uncle sitting at one of the tables. She walked over and he stood up and hugged her.

"It's been forever" she said hugging him.

"Well I did see you at your mom's funeral"

"That doesn't count Keith"

"I know"

"So how is life?"

"Good I just got back from Europe. Some of my artist has a tour over there"

"You're a music artist agent."

"And the best!"

"I don't doubt it"

"How's your career now that you're here in New York"

"I have a small part in a film that I'll be working in this summer but nothing big yet. My agent wants me to release a statement saying that I am taking the next two years off due to personal reasoning's"  
"Are you going too"

"No, my mom wouldn't want me to stop because of what happened and she definitely wouldn't want me taking advice from a person that doesn't know me"

"Then why have an agent"

"It's more of a formality really"

"Oh, so you'll be in LA this summer"

"Yeah I can't wait to be back home."  
"I bet, you dad still have your mother's place"

"Yeah, he can't really touch it"

"Oh cause she willed it to you"

"Yeah"

"Well no wild parties. I was your age once and well I threw some ragers. Your mom punched someone once. It was the best"

"Yeah she told me that story, dad was like what."

"Yeah your mom and dad didn't really know each other then. Okay I take that back they knew each other they just didn't really talk"

"Mom was a party girl and dad was preparing for Harvard. Yeah I heard the stories" Darcy said. She had probably heard how they fell for each other thousands of times. It was her mother's favorite story. Her father was her mother's soul mate.

"So speaking of school, your father mentioned Ivy week"

"Yeah. It was a weird experience"

"Have any schools in mind"

"Well UCLA has always been my number 1 but I am keeping my options open."

"That sounds like a genius plan"  
"The problem about most of those Ivy's is my grades. A lot of them want 4.5 GPAs I'll be lucky if I get a 3.5"

"Well you have this year and next year to make it up to that 3.5"

"Yeah I know and I am working on it. I guess dad moving me here was a good thing."

They continued to talk and eat. After it was over she said goodbye to Keith. She headed back to her room and got ready to change into pajamas when there was a pounding on her door. She went over and opened it seeing Chuck on the other side.

"Hey Bass, what's up?"

"Have you seen Nate?"

"No, I was with my Uncle. Did you try Blair?"

"He's not with her."

"How do you know he's not with Blair?"

"My watch and ball are gone"  
"You think Nate took them"

"No I think his pal Carter Baizen took them"

"Carter Baizen?"

"Yeah" Chuck responded and gave her a curious look.

"Carter Baizen?" Darcy asked again. How was he involved with Chuck and Nate? Now that she asked that question to herself she was now afraid of the answer. It had to be Money. He needed money and Chuck and Nate were rich. "Where did this Carter guy take Nate?"

"You know Baizen?"

"There could be a possibility that I may or may not know him"

"How well?"

"Answer the question Bass!"  
"Nate texted me about a poker game but I was hoping he was lying"

"Poker?" she asked knowing really well her face filled with concern.

"What do you know Ellis?"

"What I know is that Carter Baizen is a shark."  
"How do you know him?"

"We've known each other since I was 6. He's practically an older brother."  
"What can you tell me about this situation?"

"I know that you should never play poker with Carter"

"We need to find Nate"

"Did he happen to tell you exactly where this poker game was at?"

Chuck looked at his phone and then showed Darcy the text.

"Let's go!" she said and they headed that way.

* * *

They got to the address that Nate had texted Chuck. Chuck got out and turned to Darcy.

"Maybe you should…" he started

"Oh hell no! I am going in. You may think you know Carter Baizen."

"Ellis"  
"Bass, I'm going."

"Fine" he said. They walked in the place and guys had Nate pinned. "You're a true friend Baizen"

"Who let you in Bass" Carter said and then spotted Darcy "Darc?"

"He set me up!" Nate shouted.

"It was fair" Carter replied.

"Was it Carter?" Darcy said giving him a stern look. Oh he had been on the receiving end of several of those looks.

"If you don't pay them they will find your father and force him"

Chuck grabbed Carter by the collar and pulled him aside. They came back and Carter nodded at the guys to let Nate go. They tossed Nate toward her.

"You okay" she asked him.

"Let's get out of here" he said and Chuck guided him out. Darcy stayed back. "You coming Darc?"

"One moment" she said

"We'll be in the limo" Chuck said and walked outside with Nate.

She turned to Carter.

"Darc, I'm…"

"Save it Carter" she said folding her arms.

"How do you even know those two?"

"That's not really the point of this but if you have to know. Nate and Chuck are my friends. Well not so much Bass but Nate yeah."

"You have a thing for Nate Archibald"

"You pull this shit again and you can forget you ever knew me"

"Darc"

"Stay away from Nate." She said and then walked out. She got out to the limo and slid in. "Can we just go home"

The boys nodded. When they got back to Chuck's suite Nate sat at the bar on his computer.

"I'm going to head back to my room." Darcy said walking out

"Wait. I'll walk you out" Chuck said.

They got out into the hallway.

"Thank you" Chuck said.

"For"

"The weed" he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"That's not it Bass."

"Thanks for helping me with Nate."

"Well he won't do that again. I threatened him pretty big"

"Is that so?"

"I'm going to bed and I'm locking my door, so don't get any crazy ideas."

"Oh you'll sleep with me one day but it will because you want to"

"I'll bet you 1,000 dollars that will never happen."

"When that day comes I'll be a littler richer" he said. She rolled her eyes at him with a little laughed and walked toward her door.


	5. A Present From Daddy Dearest

_A/N: Chapter 5! Yay!. This chapter is also really short so I will be posting 6 here soon as well_

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, (and in this chapter I own Austin) that is all._

 **A Present From Daddy Dearest**

After last weekend Darcy was hoping for a less drama filled weekend. She personally wanted to just spend it in her room or at a spa just relaxing but being friends with Serena Van der Woodsen she had an invite to Blair's sleepover. She personally wasn't a fan of Blair's but she tolerated her for the sake of Serena. She was just hoping for an excuse not to go.

"Hey D!" she heard Serena say and she turned to her.

"Hey S" she replied. "Any clues about your date?"

"No"  
"That sucks. Thanks by the way for convincing Blair to invite me and then you ditch me"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have fun I promise"

"I highly doubt it."

"Because Nate and Chuck are out of town. What did you three end of doing last weekend? I heard Lost Weekend was cut short"

"It's a long story but it wasn't boring" Darcy laughed as they spotted Jenny up ahead.

"Hey Serena. Darcy Ellis"

"I'll catch up with you later S." she said as her phone rang. "No I don't miss you"

"Wow if that's the thanks I get then I'll get back on the plane"

"Dad!"

"So do you really not miss me?"

"I have a friend who is out of town that calls me every hour and asks me I just thought you were him."

"Oh."

"I do miss you."

"Good, I sort of brought you a present"

"Present?"

"Dinner tonight. Chinatown"

"Chinatown? Dad we live in the Upper East Side"

"I want Chinatown"

"Dad"

"Chinatown 7pm don't be late"

"I'm your daughter. I'm never late. It isn't in my vocabulary. See you there."

Darcy hung up and walked over to Blair.

"Darcy I'm so happy you're coming to my party tonight"

"Um Actually…"

"What's more important than my party?"

"Uh my dad."

"Your dads in town" Serena said excited.

"Yeah and it's the first time since I moved here that I have seen him so I'm taking it"

"I guess that's a reasonable excuse" Blair said then turned to Serena and her and her minions walked away.

"Your dad really in town?" Serena asked.

"I don't lie about that. He's family and family to me is important" she smiled and they headed to class.

* * *

Later that evening she rushed back to the room and quickly changed to have dinner. She hailed a cab to Chinatown and found a familiar face standing on the corner. Austin Cooper. He was her California boyfriend. She had broken up with him days after her mother died. She was at that point where she didn't want to be happy so she broke it off with the guy she assumed she would once say those words she couldn't say. She was really happy to see him standing there in front of her. His rock star self. Which is exactly who he was. He had started a band when he was 13 with some friends and when they turned 16 they were noticed.

"Austin!" she yelled running to him. He picked her up hugging her and then setting her down.

"Darcy Ellis. How I missed thee"

"What the hell?"

"Why what do you mean?"

"No call, no text, not even an email"

"I was giving you time and space. That's what an ex does right?"

"You're not just an ex Aust. You are one of my best friends"

"Then I wanted to give you time to find friends"

"I have and they're pretty great"

"I'm happy, now shall we head inside" he said holding out his arm.

"We shall"

They got inside and she spotted her dad sitting at a booth. She walked over and he stood up and hugged her.

"You liked your surprise"

"Um yeah" she said and they all sat down.

"I ran into Austin in Cali and we talked about you and I just figured you would want to see him"

"It's great. To see both of you"

"So how's school?" he asked. Darcy was known not to get the best grades.

"Actually since that whole Ivy week thing and the grades they expect to get in I have really tried my hardest."

"Good, and your friends. Keith mentioned you ran into an old one"

"Yeah my friends are great. And Keith was right I ran into Carter."

"Wow, how was that. The last time you saw him is when you lost…" Austin said then shut his mouth. Oh crap. Darcy looked away from her dad really fast. She had lied about that money and said she had put it away in a piggy bank for a car but then when she lost the chance of getting her license her parents had learned it wasn't in there. She made up so many different things for that $10,000 to be.

"Lost what?" he father asked.

"Money" Darcy said quietly

"How much?"

"Like 10"

"10 dollars" he dad said confused. "That's not much"

"Times 1000" she commented quietly hoping he wouldn't hear her.  
"10,000" he screamed.

"Dad!" she said trying to get him to calm down.

"Darcy Ceclia Ellis!"

"He's paying me back"

"So um… how are your other friends?" Austin asked.

* * *

The rest of the dinner avoided the subject of her friends and went to mostly movies and memories of California. After dinner her dad left leaving her and Austin.

"So miss New Yorker. Where would you be if I wasn't here?"

"Did my dad come too?"

"No"

"Alright, I was invited to a party"

"Party Darcy skipped a Party"  
"Slumber party"

"Okay, not what I was expecting"

"New York is very different"

"I can tell"

"Instead of Tequila and Vodka shot parties, people drink Champagne and Gin"

"Seriously"

"Seriously" she said. "Oh speaking of fancy Upper East Side get ups."

"Yes?"

"So there is this thing called Cotillion and I sort of want to go"

"And?"

"I need an escort"

"Austin Cooper at your service your highness" he said bowing in front of her.

"Oh my god you are embarrassing me"  
"Come on Royalty give me the grand tour" he said dragging her away.

 _A/N: Learning a little bit about Darcy's past a chapter at a time._


	6. Masquerade Masquerade

_A/N: Chapter back to back. I really love this chapter and the next two that follow it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed putting it together. Darcy has really been a fun character to write._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all._

 **Masquerade Masquerade**

Darcy sat on Blair's bed with Serena. Serena had convinced her to spend the night at Blair's with her. She was more surprised that Blair even wanted her there. Now they were sitting on the bed chatting. After her night with Austin a week prior she needed girl time and if that meant Blair Waldorf then she would live with it.

"Kati told me about custom corsets, crowns and wigs were involved" Serna said to Blair.

"Wigs?" Darcy asked. She was use to parties with wigs in Hollywood but she never expected the Upper East Side to have parties with wigs.

"It's a masquerade. The idea is to conceal your identity" Blair said.

"That's every day for me" Darcy commented.

"But I do have something special planned for Nate tonight" Blair said ignoring Darcy "It's a scavenger hunt. Nate starts the night with a clue which leads him to a lady in waiting, who gives him a clue to the…"

"Wait you have lady's now?" Serena asked.

"If he finds me before midnight when the mask comes off he can claim his prize."

"Which is?"

Blair raises her eyebrows at Serena.

"Oh right" Serena commented with a smile.

"Wait what?" Darcy asked.

"Me" Blair said a little snotty.

"Oh" Darcy replied.

"I just figured that after everything that's happened or not happened I should find some way to make it special"

"That's romantic" Darcy said.

"Darc is right Blair." Serena said then got silent. "Look if you don't want me to come tonight. I totally understand."

"What no I want you to come. Both of you. In fact I was hoping that you could both be one of my ladies. S would you give Nate the last clue?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Tonight is all about starting over. I trust you and him"

"Then I'll be honored to serve you my queen."

"I'm in" Darcy said not about to say the same thing Serena did. That was her role back home so calling someone else queen or your highness was definitely not something she was gonna do.

"You're bring Dan right?" Blair asked Serena.

"Dan would never go somewhere he had to wear a mask and a tux."

"He likes you. He would wear a mask, a tux and one of my mother's dresses if it meant that he could go out with you."

"Are you worried he has a date?" Darcy asked.

"He's Dan Humphrey. Unlikely"

"Blair."

"What? Just call him" Blair said handing her the phone. Serena sighed and grabbed the phone dialing the number.

"So I am gonna head out, buy a dress for this thing."

"And a mask" Blair said.

"Actually I have a mask" Darcy said thinking about a mask her mother had given her.

* * *

Darcy got back to her room and went straight to her closet. At the top was a box that had a lot of her memorabilia from her and her mother's movies. She grabbed the red mask off the top and stared at it. She worshiped this mask. She remembered when her mother wore it on a movie. She had always wished to wear it one day and now tonight was the time. She went through all her dresses hoping to find the dress she knew would match it. She found it and laid it across her bed. She was getting ready to decide how she should put her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"One minute" she said and ran toward the door and opened spotting Nate. "Hey"

"Hey, uh can I come in?"

"Yeah of course. I was just planning my outfit for tonight"

"You're coming tonight?"

"Yeah you're girlfriend invited me"

"One of her ladies?"

"Actually yeah. So you'll see me"

"Any hints"

"I actually don't know yet" she smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah I just I wanted to talk to someone"

"About what?" she asked sitting down and he sat down next to her.

"Chuck and I found drugs in my dad's study"

"As in?"

"Cocaine"

"Oh" Darcy said knowing that one well. Not anything she had tried but she had friends who did. Hell her uncle said he had tried it once too, or twice. "Maybe it's old. My uncle told me about things that him and my mom did as kids. Maybe The Captain is the same."

"It's not old. And it's actually makes sense. I think he's having some money problems."

"Have you asked him?"

"Yeah"

"I assume he lied and said he didn't"

"I just wish he would be honest"

"We all wish that from our parents."

"I know"

Darcy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, just talk to him again"  
"I've tried"

"My father and I had a rough start and I was a bit out of control to get his attention, but once we sat down and discussed everything we got better. Now I can't imagine my life without him"

"But…"

"I know it's not the same situation. The point of that story was that talking helps" she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Now I really want to look good tonight so I need to get ready and so do you"

"Yeah thanks again for just listening. Chuck wanted to bump and Blair wasn't answering."

"Serena?"

"Uh…I..."

"It's complicated? Trust me I get it"

"Thanks Darc. God send as always."

"Go get dressed.

* * *

Later that night Darcy walked into the ball. She spotted Nate and headed his way.

"Wow" he complemented.

"Wow indeed" she heard behind her and turned to see the devil. She had one guess on who that was.

"Do I even ask if I'm correct?"

"Well we match. Does that make us soulmates?"

"In your dreams Bass, and even then I feel like I would have more sense not to go there"

"Come find me later for a dance" he said nodding at her and then walking away.

Darcy looked back at Nate and spotted him starring at Blair.

"You obviously know where she is. Are you even trying?"

"I ran into Serena after our talk"

"Oh. So what are you to do Archibald?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well if you want Blair then be with her, and find Kati. If you don't then Serena's wearing yellow." Darcy said and Nate gave her a shocked look.

"Aren't you one of Blair's ladies?"

"Maybe for tonight but Nate I'm your friend not Blair's"

"I'm sure she enjoys that"

"It doesn't matter. You're my friend because I'm Darcy. The girl that drank with you in an ally. She wants to be my friend because I'm Darcy Ellis"

"What's the difference?"

"I wouldn't drink with Blair in an ally"

"Haha Ellis"  
"I'm just a 17 year old girl whose dad moved her to a new city after losing her mother. Darcy Ellis is an A list actress who is the daughter of the late Olivia Ellis."

"Makes sense"

"Go find the girl you want."

"Thanks. Advice for you."

"Yeah"  
"Avoid the Devil"

"Good advice" she laughed and Nate hugged her then walked away. She grabbed a drink off of a tray walking by her. Giving the guy she liked advice on girls isn't usually something one does. That deserves a drink. After a few drinks she decided she needed air and headed up to the roof. She liked roofs which always scared her parents. She found the door and opened it only to find Chuck Bass in only boxers.

"Who did you piss off?" she asked.

"Some girl left me up here." He replied which made Darcy laugh.

"Really?" she asked.

"Will you help me?"

"You so owe me." She said and they headed down the steps. Half way down a couple were pretty much about to do it and they stopped. Darcy eyed the tux on the floor next to them and turned to Chuck.

"No Ellis"  
"It's that or you go like this."

"Fine" he said and she turned back toward the couple.

"Um since you two are not using this can my friend use it?"

"Sure" the guy grumbled. Darcy picked up the tux and handed it to Chuck.

"There I helped" she smiled and walked back into the ball and grabbed another drink and finished it off right before the mask came off.

She walked outside with Nate, Blair and Chuck. Blair handed Chuck a bracelet.

"What's this?" Chuck asked playing with it.

"A bracelet" Darcy joked.

"Funny"  
"Your angel was Jenny" Blair said.

"Little Jenny Humphrey got me out of my clothes and I didn't even enjoy it. Quite the accomplishment."

"Good thing Darcy found you" Nate said.

"Or was it?" Darcy joked.

"I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux" Blair said as a car pulled up. "This is me"

Blair walked up to the car and Nate followed her.

"No, you didn't find me by midnight. No happily ever after for you." Blair said and climbed in the car. Up head Kati and Is are helping a guy into a limo and laughing.

"At least someone's having a good night" Chuck commented on them.

"Well boys this is me" she said walking over to a car that she had called for.

"Sweet dreams Ellis"

"Don't think for a second that because I saw you in your boxers that I will be dreaming of you."

"I should get going too" Nate said. Darcy reached over and gave him a hug.

"If you want to talk you know where to find me. But call first incase it's the Devil knocking" she said then got in the car. She looked out the window at Nate and Chuck and waved good night. She felt horrible the advice she gave Nate about Blair but at the same time she really didn't.


	7. I'm a Virgin

_A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did putting it together. Like I have mentioned before I do follow the show a lot like I did in Secret Keeper._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy Ellis._

 **I'm a Virgin**

Darcy woke up to her phone ringing loudly in her ear. She rolled over and picked up ignoring the caller ID.

"Hello" she said groggy.

"Morning Ellis" Chuck's voice said through the phone

"Bass, why in the hell are you calling me this morning?"

"I'm gonna text you an address can you meet me there?"

"I don't like how that sounds."

"I need your opinion"

"Fine let me shower first"

"No need, I'm sure you look good however you come"

"You're a pig" she said and hung up. She quickly showered and got in her uniform and headed to the address Chuck had texted her. She walked into the building. She really liked it. Her secret fascination was old style buildings. She found Chuck leaning on a bar.

"You made it"

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I need you honest opinion"  
"Well that's my opinion always"

"I know which is why I called 2 of my worst critics"

"Behind my father but yes."

"So what is this place" Darcy asked looking around. She ran her hand along the bar

"Something I want to invest in. I have a meeting with my father about it."

"You want your dad to invest in a strip joint" Blair said. Darcy stopped walking and turned to the girl.

"How midtown, a Burlesque club. A respectable place where people can be transported to another time, where they can feel free to let loose no judgement pure escape. What happened at Victrola stays at Victrola." Chuck replied.

"Well it does have franchise potential" Blair said. "Chuck Bass I do believe all your years of underage boozing has truly paid off. I am proud."

"Well you are my toughest critic, well second." Chuck said then turned to Darcy "Ellis?"

"I'm with Blair." She said. She did have opinions about it but not with Blair standing there.

"So do you think your father will go for it" Blair asked.

"It is exactly the kind of innovative thing upon which the Bass Empire was built. It's the perfect thing. I have been waiting for this".

"Well were late" Blair said checking her watch and turning to leave "You coming?"

"I gotta pitch it to Bart. Victory Party here tomorrow"

"I wouldn't miss it" Blair said then left.

Chuck turned to Darcy who was still looking around. She thought this place was amazing.

"So?" Chuck asked Darcy

"What?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"Ellis?"  
"I like it. Burlesque is antique and dates back as far as the 16th century, adding stripteases in the 1920s. Everything about it is fascinating."

"A girl who knows her Burlesque"

"I feel like I have entered this time machine." She said. "Everything is so vintage"

"So you really like it?"  
"Yes Bass, this place is amazing." She said

"Thanks"

"Good Luck" she said and surprising both herself and Chuck she kissed his cheek and skipped out.

* * *

She got to the school and spotted Nate in the girl's hallway.

"Hey Archibald" she said. "Are you visiting Blair?"

Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Darcy had dreams a little like this but in them Nate kissed her but this was reality so that didn't happen.

"I was looking for Jenny"

"Chuck's angel?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"  
"I kissed her"  
"Blair, Serena and now Jenny. Dude I can't keep up"

"I listened to what you said at the ball"

"Okay, who did you choose?"

"I went to talk to Serena"  
"How does that lead to kissing the freshman?"

"I thought Jenny was Serena."  
"I…how?" she asked trying to calculate it in her head.

"They were both wearing Yellow"

"Okay but how did you figure out that it wasn't Serena."

"After I thought I kissed Serena. Serena ran into me and pushed me toward Blair"

"All this excitement going on and I had to pick that moment to get air and rescues Chuck. What the hell"

"You could have left him"

"I believe in Karma. So is Jenny gonna tell Blair"

"No, she said she won't tell. Which means you can't"

"Me tell Blair? You're funny"

"Darcy"  
"I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Darc"

"Anytime Nate" she and smiled at him. He gave her a hug and then walked out of the classroom. She waited a few minutes. She didn't need rumors that she was in a classroom with Nate Archibald going around. She didn't like Blair and was not sure how Blair liked her but that was not a way she was gonna test it.

* * *

The next morning Darcy headed downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast. Her original plan was to meet her Uncle down there but he had called the night before and had to cancel. She got down into the courtyard and spotted Lily and Chuck sitting on a step. Chuck pretty drunk which only meant one thing. His father didn't like the club.

"Morning" she said walking over to them.

"Morning Darcy" Lily said.

"Morning Miss Van der Woodsen, Bass"

"Ellis" Chuck said.

"I'll see you later Charles" Lily said getting up. "Bye Darcy"

Darcy sat down where Lily had been sitting. She couldn't believe she was about to comfort Chuck Bass.

"Why do I have a feeling that was an awkward conversation" she said.

"Go away Ellis"

"Did your father not go for it?"

"Darcy. Go Away!"  
"Look Bass. I get it that you're mad. But you're mad at your dad. Taking it out on Lily was not the way"

"Leave me alone" he said standing up and began walking away.

"Chuck!"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine!"

"I'm going to Victrola. I rented it for the night I might as well enjoy it"

"Whatever" she said.

She wasn't sure why it made her upset he wasn't talking to her. That's all he did was talk and it annoyed her but now she was trying to get through to him and he was just ignoring her.

* * *

She arrived at Victrola after giving Chuck some time to cool down. She walked in seeing Chuck sitting front row.

"Best seat in the house?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I like Burlesque, I thought we had this conversation." She said sitting down. "I thought I would check it out full swing. Even though Papa Bass wasn't interested."

"Were discussing it"

"So he changed his mind"

"I guess"

"Well if he doesn't. I have money and lots of it."

"Darcy Ellis wants to invest in a Burlesque club"

"Why not." She shrugged. He looked at her this girl was very intriguing. "Think about it. That's all I ask."

"Business with you?" he asked.

"I know I thought about that too but I figured I've done worse things" she laughed then turned to the show unaware that Chuck wasn't paying attention to the show any more his whole focus was on Darcy. During the next hour he tried his best to watch the show but he enjoyed more watching Darcy enjoy the show. Darcy heard Chuck's phone buzz and looked over at him.

"Nate's here" he said.

"He texted you"

"My driver did. Said the limo is here" he said and got up and Darcy followed him. Really wanting to see Nate. Chuck went up to the limo and opened the door only for Blair to pop out. Of course she would be here with Nate. She closed the door and Chuck gave her a weird look. "Where's Nathaniel?"

"I think we broke up" Blair said.

"You broke up?" Darcy asked.

"That's right Darcy. Run off and comfort him.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna escape. That's what this place is for right?"

"You two have fun. I'm gonna go…"

"Find Nate" Blair asked "Don't bother he's busy with his father."

"Actually Blair I just don't want to be around you and since I just spent an hour with Bass here by myself. That says something about how I feel about you" Darcy said getting ready to call a cab but stopped and turned to Chuck. "Text me about that proposal."

"Yeah definitely"

* * *

Darcy headed back to her room. She really needed an escape of her own and only knew one way how. She walked into her bedroom and looked under her bed and found an old silk pillow case. Inside the pillow case were several joints a little ashtray and a few lighters. She grabbed the case and then found her way up onto the roof top of the palace. She found a good spot in the middle of the roof and sat down. She got a joint out and lit it up. She stood up and walked over to the ledge and leaned on the brick banister. She just stared out onto the city lights. After a while of just being there she heard the door open behind her.

"Ellis" she heard and she turned to see Chuck standing there.

"Bass" she said "Night end early at the Burlesque club"  
"Well it is 3am"

"Oh right" she commented totally had forgotten about time.

"Things did get interesting though. You missed a lot"  
"Like?"

"Blair"  
"Bass you know how I feel about Blair"

"No I didn't but after that little chat you had before leaving explains a lot"

"So what did she do?"

"She danced"

Darcy turned to Chuck shocked at those words.

"Virgin Blair Waldorf." Darcy asked. But then again maybe she did have it in her. Darcy was a virgin and she had danced for many guys.

"Not anymore"

Darcy sat down not quite sure what he meant by that. Part of her wanted to know and the other part didn't. Chuck sat down next to her.

"Can I have a hit?" he asked and she passed it over. He took a puff and passed it back to her. "I slept with Blair"

"You took her virginity?"

"Yeah"

"Seriously Bass!" she yelled.

"What?"

"How drunk was she"

"She had a few"

"Bass!"  
"What?"

"I'm sure it was important to her or else she would slept with Nate ages ago"

"Was your first time special, because mine wasn't?"

Darcy took a hit and sat in silence. She really didn't want to answer that. Admitting she was a virgin out loud wasn't something she wanted to do especially to Chuck Bass.

"Ellis?"

"I'm a virgin" she said saying it. Like ripping a Band-Aid.

"Darcy Ellis? Virgin?" Chuck asked not believing it. That was the problem with Hollywood. They made you out to be the person you exactly weren't. They were normally right about her like 75% but that part about her sleeping with certain people. That wasn't true.

"You have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Every girl thinks about it Bass. How they want it, with who. It's a big deal to girls like Blair and I. I can't believe I put Blair and me in the same sentence. "She said then sat in silence. Chuck took the joint from her "Yeah I have thought about a person I wanted to do it with"

"Nate?"

"No" she said "Bass I'm being serious here"

"Fine, go ahead."

"It was right before my mother died."

"Oh."

"Okay before I tell you this story you can't tell anyone."

"Deal"

"A fact to know. I can't say the L word. Not even to my parents."

"Okay"

"This guy I thought he was everything. My soulmate I guess."

"What made him not be?"

"My mom died that morning before he and I were supposed to and everything changed."

"What does that have to do with the word love?

"When I was 4 I told my mom it all the time. Then she got sick and I thought it was me who did it. When I was 12 I thought I was ready to say it again and I went to go tell my mom that and she got sick. I was gonna tell Austin on our special night only for my mom to die that morning. I say it or attempt to and something bad happens."

"I'm sorry Darc"

"You saying Sorry that actually is something" she smiled. She was surprised that she had admitted all of that Chuck but maybe he was her friend after all. She turned herself so she laid her head down by the pillow case. Chuck doing the same. Neither one of them saying another word. They just looked up and tried to forget all their problems.


	8. I'm Just a Normal Girl Like You

_A/N: Another Chapter Yay! I really like this chapter. Darcy and Nate's friendship has been really fun to write and I can't wait for you guys to read what comes next._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy Ellis. Nothing else_

 **I'm Just A Normal Girl Like You**

The next morning Darcy woke up on the roof top. She looked over and spotted Chuck sound asleep. Great she thought. Just what she needed. She leaned over and shook him awake.

"What" he mumbled.

"Bass, wake up!" she shouted and she shot up.

"Where are we?"

"The roof top what does it look like?"

"I see that Ellis. Why?"

"Because we fell asleep up here"

"Or did we?"

"Ew! No! And never" she said standing up collecting her stuff into her pillowcase.

"So Ellis has a stash?"

"Its how I hid it from my parents"

"What about you being famous?"  
"Exactly. You tell anyone and I'll tell Nate what you and Blair did." Darcy said and then headed off the roof. She got back to her room and collapsed on her bed totally exhausted. She had slept on roof tops before and in hard places. That's what happened when you partied a lot. She started to drift off to sleep when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said sleepy.

"You still sleeping?" she heard her dad ask.

"No I'm just tired. I feel like I slept on a concrete slab"

"The beds can't be that hard"

"They're not. I slept on a roof."

"Darcy Ce…"

"…Before you freak out, I was up there getting some fresh air, staring at the lack of stars and I fell asleep"

"Darc, we had your issues with rooftops in the past." Her dad said reminding her of when her mother was diagnosed again. All Darcy wanted to do was just be extreme and take risks and jumping off a rooftop was something she almost did.

"Dad that was in the past I'm fine now"

"Darc."

"Dad. I'm fine"

"Okay, okay I was just thinking because I'm worried with…"

"Dad really I'm okay" she said. "I'm gonna go grab coffee can we discuss this at another time."

"Yeah. Just remember that I worry. It's my job as your father"

"I know and I appreciate that"

"Love you"

"You too" she said then hung up. She stood up and looked at her clothes realizing that she was still wearing the clothes from last night. She quickly changed and headed downstairs to locate coffee. After last night she really needed it. On her way to a nearby coffee shop she spotted Nate walking up the street on the phone.

"Um…do you think we've been a little…a little hasty with the whole breakup…yeah look I totally understand. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Blair?" Darcy mouthed and Nate nodded.

"Of course. Listen we'll just take it slow and she how it goes…I've got a present for you. Very special" Nate said then pulled the phone away and looked at it. "She just hung up"

"So let me get this straight. You two broke up? And now you're trying to get her back. Can I get that calendar on which girl you like this month."

"Very funny Darcy."

"So what's this special gift?"

Nate handed her a ring box. She looked at it. She had seen ring boxes. She opened it having a pretty good idea what was inside.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed looking up at him. "This is….wow"

"Yeah" he responded and she turned her attention back to it.

"This is the Van der Bilt ring. Correct."

"You're familiar with it?"

"I've seen it on your mom's finger." She said handing the box back. "Are you proposing?"

"No…well I don't know"

"What do you want to do? I see a boy that seems very conflicted."

"I want my parents to stop telling me how to handle this"

"So they want you to give the ring"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"To seal a deal with her mother"

"So it's almost like an arranged marriage"

"What?"

"Kings and Queens arranged for their children to marry as like a peace offering. We won't attack your country if your child marries ours."

"Where in the world do you even think of this?"

"It's called reading Nate. Try it. Anyway I was headed for coffee. Care to join?"

"I'm actually headed to see Chuck. See what he has for advice"

"Well good luck Archibald."

Darcy grabbed her coffee and headed back to her room. She was thinking about that night. She really didn't want to go to Blair's birthday party but at the same time she knew she had too. She promised Serena that she would be there. She put on an outfit for the party and headed that direction. She got to the location of the party and climbed out of the car and spotted Nate pacing.

"I see you haven't figured out what you're doing yet" she said and he turned to her.

"No"

"So the chat with Bass wasn't great"

"He told me if I'm done then be done."

"Wow I think I agree with him for once."

"That's actually scary but it does help."

"I'm glad."

"So you headed in?" he asked and directed toward the party.

Darcy looks that direction then back at Nate.

"I was going to, but I don't really want to"  
"Then don't"

"I promised Serena that…"

"Serena is Blair's friend you're not. So why put yourself through that torture" he said and she smiled at him.

"Did we just switch roles?" she joked.

"I guess so" he laughed as a cab pulled up next to them. Jenny got out and looked at them.

"Jenny" Nate said.

"Hi Nate, um uh Darcy Ellis"

"Hi" Darcy replied.

"I uh told Blair and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" Jenny said looking at Nate.

"That wasn't your fault"

"How are you guys?"

"Uh strange but that's not your fault"

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine" Darcy said.

"No Darcy, not true" Nate said then looked at Jenny "So you going inside?"

"I was planning on it"

"Same here" Darcy replied.

"Blair invited me before the whole fight and I was gonna give her a card. Maybe you can give it to her." Jenny said

Darcy looked at the card in her hand and then looked at Nate who she could tell was playing with the ring box in his pocket.

"Hey Jenny, you wanna walk with us?"

"Uh you and Nate?"

"Yeah"

"You? Darcy Ellis? Only one of my favorites"

"Hey, don't think of me like that. Just think of me as a new friend or a classmate. I'm just a normal girl like you"

"Alright" she said really excited then looked at Nate "What would Blair think though?"

"Well" Nate started then looked at Darcy "Blair is up there" he looked back at Jenny.

"Then a walk sounds great"

They walked around not having an exact destination. After a while they found a small food venue and got food, then found some steps to sit on to enjoy it.

"I heard about your dad. I'm sorry" Jenny said to Nate. "If it makes you feel better my family isn't doing great either"

"What's up with your family?" Darcy asked.

"I really didn't want to come to Blair's party. I just wanted out of the house."  
"Yeah I know the feeling" Nate said then handed his mother's ring to Jenny. She opened it.

"Your mother's ring. It's beautiful. Blair told me about it" Jenny said handing it back.

"Wait. Blair knows about the ring?" Darcy asked.

"Last night my dad kept going on and on about it."

"Oh."

"I'm supposed to give it to her tonight." Nate said

"I'm guessing that you don't?"

"He hasn't decided" Darcy replied.

"Actually I have. Blair and I broke up and it was the right thing to do." Nate said. "As much I want to help my parents I just can't"

"Then don't" Darcy said then saw that Nate didn't really want to talk about it anymore she turned to Jenny "So J, you never explained you parents"

"My mom is back and she cheated on my dad but I thought that…"

"If you brought her home you could be a happy family and everything would get better?"

"Yeah"

"I know the feeling. My parents didn't get married till I was 14 and when my mom got sick again before that. That's all I wanted so I went looking for my dad and did everything possible to get his attention. When I got it we got to be this family until a few months ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Well shit happens and you just have to remember the good times and not live in the past. Your parents will figure out what's best for them."

"You're pretty awesome Darcy Ellis"

"Yeah she's pretty cool" Nate replied. "Which probably why it's easy to tell her things"

"Everything?" Jenny said looking a little embarrassed which made Darcy smile.

"Is Nate a good Kisser?" she asked Jenny. The poor girl's face turned red.

"Uh…"

'You don't have to answer her" Nate replied. They talked a little longer mostly Jenny asking Darcy about Hollywood and Darcy taking an interest in Jenny's designs. After a while they hailed a few cabs to take them home.

"Hey J, if you ever want to talk family issues call me or text. Both works" Darcy said then handed Jenny a little business card.

"Darcy Ellis just gave me a business card. This is better than an autograph."

"Her as a friend is even better" Nate said.

Jenny got into the cab and they waved goodbye. Nate walked her over to her cab. He gave her a hug and then pulled away.

"Thank you" He said.

"For?"

"Coming into my life, for tonight."

"No problem Archibald"

"Sweet dreams Darcy Ellis"

Darcy got back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Things were looking up for her in New York.


	9. Ellis Traditions

_A/N: I was feeling generous and decided that I would give you guys a second chapter today. Hope you enjoy. I really really really love this chapter. You get some inside into Darcy Ellis family._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy and all her Ellis traditions._

 **Ellis Traditions**

Darcy woke up Thanksgiving morning. This was probably going to be one of the roughest days since her mom died. It was her mom's holiday. She hadn't always been rich and had made it sort of a special day for Darcy and her. Darcy enjoyed this day so much because of that.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There sat the turkey she had made the night before. It was always something her mother did and she was trying to recreate those perfect days the best she could. Her phone vibrated across the counter and she grabbed it.

"Hello" she said not reading the caller-id.

"Hey sweetheart" she heard her dad say on the other side.

"Where are you?" she asked pretty sure that he was supposed to be in last night.

"Open the door" he replied and she ran over opening it. Both her father and uncle stood on the other side. "You're both here"

"How could I resist. Your father said you cooked."

"I tried."

"So what's on the menu?" her uncle asked. He hadn't really spent many thanksgivings with them he was usually on the road or in a foreign country.

"It's an Ellis family thanksgiving"

"Which is?"

"Sandwiches" her dad said. "Turkey sandwiches"

"Seriously"

"Its an Ellis tradition. Before mom got totally famous she had a waitressing job on Sunset. It was pretty decent tips and with my great Aunt paying her rent she used the tips to pay bills and just basically feed me. Well she couldn't afford the whole Thanksgiving get up with the potatoes and all that. She had made enough the night before to buy a turkey and some bread."

"So she just improvised?"

"Yeah. That's how we got the Olivia Ellis Turkey Sandwich" Darcy replied. "She eventually added desert"

"That's all?"

"Welcome to your first Ellis Family Thanksgiving" Darcy said guiding them both into the kitchen.

 _Darcy walked into the Kitchen. She was excited for today. Of course she was excited for every holiday with her parents. Her mother and father stood at the counter with the turkey._

 _"_ _Our feathered friend almost done?" she asked._

 _"_ _Just getting all the meat off. Is Austin joining us?" her mother asked separating dark and light meat._

 _"_ _Of course mom. He said he wouldn't miss it" she said smiling at her parents. She then turned to her dad "You did do your job right Dad?"_

 _"_ _It's marked. We won't miss it"_

 _"_ _Our family is the best" she said_

 _"_ _Who is in charge of desert?" her father asked._

 _"_ _It's taken care of. There is an Apple Pie in the freezer ready to be baked."_

 _"_ _Apple?" her father said "Ladies you do know that Pumpkin is the tradition"_

 _"_ _When Darcy was 6 her Great Aunt came to visit us. She said that my thanksgiving was all wrong."_

 _"_ _But mom proved that it wasn't about the food it was about the company."_

 _"_ _She insisted I get a pie. So I bought an apple one because that was all that was left"_

 _"_ _It became part of the tradition"_

Darcy stood next to her dad separating dark and light meats for their sandwiches. She had given her Uncle the duty of getting the pie. Her phone started to ring and she quickly grabbed it spotting S's name flash across.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey D, you sound happy!"

"Well my dad and uncle are in town so that could make a girl happy"

"That's awesome."

"Where are you headed?"

"Blair's"  
"Well, have fun"

"You too. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving S" she said and then they hung up. She sat in back on the counter and her dad stared at her. "What"

"You look happy"  
"I have pretty good friends here" she smiled as her phone buzzed again.

 **J: If you have nowhere to go today. You're welcome to join us at the Humphry's**

"I see that you do" he smiled.

 _The doorbell rang and Darcy quickly rushed to it hoping it was Austin. She opened it and Austin walked in and pulled her into a kiss._

 _"_ _Austin my parents" she whispered._

 _"_ _They adore me. I got this"_

 _"_ _Whatever"_

 _They walked into the kitchen where her mother was putting sandwiches together._

 _"_ _So no big feast" Austin asked noticing the sandwiches._

 _"_ _If you learn anything about the Ellis women it's that this is tradition and that's how it is" her father said._

 _"_ _Sound good" Austin said then stuck out his hand "How are you sir"_

 _"_ _Good and you son?"_

 _"_ _Pretty good" Austin replied and he and her father walked into the other room._

Keith got back with the pie.

"The lady thought I was crazy. She asked me several times if I was sure apple was what I was sent for"

"Well of course" she replied and put the apple pie on the counter. Her phone rang again. This time she spotted Nate's name across it and grabbed it quickly. "Hey Nate"

"Hey Darc"

Her uncle and dad gave her a confused looked then shrugged their shoulders and continued to work on dinner. Not that there was much left to do.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"My parents suck and Chuck is out of town."

"So your day is pretty sucky"

"Yeah. My parents are upset with me. I walked out on dinner"

"Well we have food if you want to join?"

"I don't want to be a…"

"Nate. It's fine. It's me, my dad and my uncle. That's it"

"Sure I'll be right over"

"See you then" she said with a smile and hung up. Keith and her dad stared at her. "What"

"Who is Nate?"

"He's a friend who is coming over for dinner so please be nice"

"A friend?" Keith asked

"I think he's more than that"

"Dad!" she yelled.

"We'll be nice" they said. After a while Nate showed up. He knocked on the door and she answered it.

"So your dad is here?" he asked.

"You must be Nate" her father said approaching the door.

"Mr." he started and turned to Darcy for help.

"Call me William." Her father said. To be honest she didn't even know her dad's last name. He was always so secretive about it. She just assumed that he answered to Mr. Ellis because of her mother.

"Keith" her uncle said and Nate shook both of their hands. The walked further into the place and Nate spotted the sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?"

"Ellis tradition" Darcy said handing him a plate with one on it.

"I like it" he smiled and they all got their food and sat in front of the TV. The parade in front of them. "Darc, you do realize this is a few blocks away?"

"I know"

"Then why are we here and not there"

"I didn't want to go alone and when my dad didn't come home last night"

"Which I am sorry for" her father said.

"Next year then?"

"It's a date" she smiled and turned back to the parade.

"So Nate, what is it that your parents do?"

"My mother is a socialite and my dad actually just got arrested for embezzlement"

"Howard Archibald?" Keith asked.

"Uh yeah"

"I saw it in the papers."

"Uh yeah it's been rough"

"I'm sure it has" her father said.

"Well thanks to your daughter it's been easy to deal. She's a true friend."

"Well her mother was an amazing person as well. Today has been rough without her."

"What's today? Besides thanksgiving?"

"Her favorite holiday in a weird sort of way. She didn't really grow up in the best of family environment. My grandparents her parents didn't really raise her. She basically lived in foster homes until she met my great aunt and then she had a place she could actually settle and focus on her. The first real thanksgiving she had was with my dad and she really liked it and vowed to always have a good one."

"She sounds amazing."

"She was" Darcy said as Nate's phone vibrated. He looked at it and then answered.

"Hello…yeah I'm okay…fine I'm coming" he said then hung up.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"My mom wants to talk. Probably blame me again on how we got uninvited to the Waldorf's."

"Good Luck" she smiled and then walked him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you both" He said to her family and they walked out into the hall. "So you were right about the parent department. Your dad seems pretty great."  
"We have our moments but yeah he is."

"See you at school Monday." he said and then walked down the hall. She walked back into her room to see her family sitting at the counter waiting.

"So…"

"He's just a friend" she said walking back into the living room.

"Darcy Ellis has only ever had one guy friend and even he was more than a friend" her father said following her.

"Is TJ chop liver?"

"I don't count him. You know why"

"Dad" she said.

"What?" he said.

"I promise. Nate is just a friend"

"I like him" Keith said.

"Me too" her father said.

She rolled her eyes at them and fell back onto the couch. Her family was crazy but they were all she had.


	10. Darcinda?

_A/N: another Chapter because I'm feeling very nice today. A little more about Darcy and her family is reveled in this chapter. Plus an appearance from her good friend Austin and her not so good influence brother Carter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much I loved putting it together._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all. Oh and Austin._

 **Darcinda?**

Cotillion was literally right around the corner. Austin was now staying with Darcy for the time being leading up to it. A part of her was super nervous about it all but at the same time she was super excited. Mostly about Austin meeting her friends. Mostly Nate.

"You ready Hollywood?" she heard Austin ask her bringing her out of her train of thought.

"Uh yeah" she said and they headed out. They arrived at the place where she had spent the last few days practicing the dance.

"So what is it that were supposed to do?"

"They do this dance. Nate's been helping me practice it. I don't know the whole thing since I am years behind everyone on it."

"And you're doing this why?"

"Why not?"

"Darc"  
"I just want too."

"To what? Feel accepted?"

"To feel like I belong here. As an Upper East Sider. Not just a Hollywood actress" she said. "For some reason I feel right here"

"So doing this will help?"

"Yeah"  
"You actresses are so weird" he replied.

They got further inside and Darcy spotted a familiar face talking to Serena and Dan. She stopped in her tracks not believing what she saw.

"What?" Austin asked her.

"That lady."

"Yeah"

"I know her." She said looking at him.  
"Who is it?" he asked and she looked back at the lady

"My great Aunt Cecilia. I haven't seen her since I was 13. She wasn't even at my mother's funeral."

"Why?"

"That was about the time my dad showed back up"

"She not approve of him?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's why he avoids the Upper East Side at all cost." She said and the lady got closer to them.

"Darcinda" the lady said. Her birth name. Her mother only called her that when she was in deep trouble.

"Aunt Cece hey" she said and hugged the older lady.

"Why are you in New York dear?"

"I moved here after my mother's passing"

"Your father?"

"He's um I think in Africa right now."

"And miss all this"

"He's a busy man. Being a doctor and all"

"I'm so sorry about your mother's passing. She was truly a remarkable girl. I loved her as if she were my own flesh and blood."

"Thank you Aunt Cece."

"Mother" they heard someone say and she turned to Lily. Wait she was Lily's mother. Small world.

"Mother?" Austin asked not realizing he said it out loud.

Lily looked at him weird then turned to Darcy.

"Hello Darcy and um…"

"Austin Cooper. Rock Star"

"Of course" Lily said.

"It was great seeing you Aunt Cece"

"Always a pleasure sweetheart. See you at Cotillion"

"Indeed. Lily" she said and waved good bye. She and Austin decided to get out of there and onto the street. She found and bench and sat on it trying to catch her breath.

"Darcinda? Is that really your name? I've known you since we were 5 and I seriously didn't know that."

"Yeah it's a family name I guess. I really don't know its origin"

"I learn something new every day!"

"Har Har." She said as Dan and Serena walked outside.

"D!" Serena yelled running over to them.

"Hey S" she replied standing up.

"You missed my grandmother."

"Oh, well maybe next time" She replied. It was really starting to get stuffy there and they were outside.

"Tomorrow. At her luncheon"

"Yeah. Um sounds great" she replied.

"A blast even" Austin said.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Austin"

"Austin Cooper."

"As in the band?" Dan asked.

"Yeah you a fan?"

'My dad is a…uh closet fan. Says you guys bring back a lot of the late 80's early 90's sound. He's um. He was in Lincoln Hawk"  
"One of the top forgotten bands of the 90's. Who's your dad?"

"Rufus Humphrey"

"I like him. They're good"

"Wow Aust that's a new record for friend making" Darcy said.

"Well you know me" he smiled at her.

"So tomorrow" Darcy said to Serena.

"It's at Blair's

"Charming" she replied and Serena and Dan walked away. Darcy sat back down really starting to panic. Austin sat down next to her.

"You okay Darc?"  
"Yeah I think. I'll just get through this and then…"

"You don't have to do this Darc, you're Darcy Ellis, you can do whatever the hell you want and no one asks questions."

"I want to" she said standing up.

The next day Darcy arrived at Blair's. She was not wanting to do this and was wishing that Austin would have come with her. He had told her that she had to do this on her own. She walked off the elevator and spotted Carter talking to her Aunt Cece. Great she thought just another connection to add to her life.

"Darcy!" Serena yelled running over to her and grabbing her hand and pulling her. "Come meet my grandma"

They went over to Cece and Carter.

"Grandma" Serena said.

"Serena darling, this is Carter Baizen, your escort for tomorrow night."

"Hi" Serena said.

"Do you two already know each other?" Cece asked.

"Actually we went to school together, just a couple years apart" Serena said

"Oh"

"Hi I'm Carter Baizen" Carter said reaching out to shake Dan's hand.

"This is Daniel Humphrey"

"Dan actually"

"Serena's friend"

"No my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you man" Carter said then turned to Darcy "and…"

"Really?" Darcy questioned raising her eyebrow at him. Was he seriously going to pretend the two didn't know each other?

"Wait you two know each other?" Cece asked which made Serena wonder.

"Depends" Carter said still looking at Darcy who was looking at him.

"On?" Serena questioned.

"If Darc here is still mad at me"

"Just a tad bit but you know me, I've never been able to stay mad at you long."

"That's my girl"

"How do you know Darcinda?" Cece asked which made Serena look at her grandmother.

"Wait grandma how do you know Darcy?"

"I knew her as a child" Cece said then turned to head into the living room "Let's sit shall we"

They headed into the sitting area and talked. The conversation was mostly about Carter and how all these ladies adored him. Darcy just rolled her eyes. She really didn't see all the glamour about him but then again he was like her brother. After it was over she got up and went to head out. She got over to the elevator when she felt someone pull her aside.

"Be honest. Are you still Mad?" Carter said.

"Well first of all I wasn't mad Carter. I was furious. You as my big brother are supposed to be a good influence on me."

"I've failed you."

"I care about you so much, but when you screw over my friends you know that I am going to side with them."

"Sis"

"Don't sis me"

"I get it I do. You know me so well that you know when I'm playing someone."

"Exactly Carter."

"So Cotillion. Please tell me Chuck isn't escorting you."

"He's not. Austin is"

"Cooper. That clown. You can do so much better than him."  
"Like Chuck?"

"No"

"No one will ever be good enough for me will they?"

"Exactly" He said and then hugged her. "I've missed you little sis"

"Right back at you. Behave this round please. For me. For my mom."

"I'll do anything for Olivia" he said to her which made her smile.

He laughed at her and she got on the elevator.

Later that evening she arrived at Cotillion with Austin. Austin helped her out of the Limo and they ran straight into Carter.

"Carter Baizen" Austin said.

"Austin Cooper" Carter replied. Darcy shook her head. It was always this way.

"Coning girls out of money anytime soon"

"I promised Darcy I would stop"

"Guys will you stop." She said walking by them and into the building. She spotted Chuck and Nate up ahead and decided to make conversation. Pass the time while she waited for the pissing contest to be over.

"Wow Ellis" Chuck said admiring her. She gave him a once over and smiled back.

"Not bad yourself Bass"

"Chuck is right Darcy. You look amazing" Nate replied.

"Thank you" she replied. "So I heard through the grapevine that you're escorting Blair."

"Yeah I am"

"I'm serious about that Calendar." She joked.

"Where's your escort?"

"Having a pissing contest with my…with a Carter Baizen"

"Your escort knows Carter?" Nate asked.

"You never told him?" she asked Chuck surprised. She figured he would have right away.

"Told me what?"

"Carter is like a brother to me. He's also over protective. Very over protective."

"I see" Nate said and Darcy looked at what he was looking at.

"Austin is protective as well so they compete over me"

"I'll beat them all" Chuck said with a smirk which made Nate and Darcy to both give him a weird look. "What we're friends"

"Uh huh. I'll see you both inside." She walked into the ballroom and spotted Blair and Serena with Carter. That was weird she hadn't seen him sneak by.

"Are you mad at me?" she heard Austin ask behind her.

"I don't know are you done having a pissing contest with Carter?"

"Darc"

"Don't Darc me. You two do every time and you always start it "

"He just…:"

"What are you trying to prove Aust?"

"I'm protecting you"

"Stop. You're not my brother"

"Neither is he"  
"In every way that counts. Yeah he is"

"Where was he when your mom died then?"

"He was there. I saw him but he knew that I was still upset about the money thing that he didn't walk over. He respected that."

"Whatever"

"I so wish you weren't escorting me right now. I'm having a hard time already because my dad isn't here to see this."

"Fine I'll leave"

"Fine!"

Austin walked away and Darcy walked up to the girls. She had no clue what she was gonna do now. She had no escort and she was pretty sure that you needed one for this.

"D, you okay?'  
"I don't have an escort but yeah I'm golden"

"Well if I wasn't escorting Serena I would escort you little sis" Carter said.

"It's okay Carter but thanks"

"Darcy"  
"Carter"

"I'll go without one. I think Carter should escort you" Serena said.

"I'll escort you" Chuck said from nowhere "My date found another date anyway"

"Bass" Darcy said totally shocked he was offering.

"You have a better offer Ellis?" he asked with a smirk. She couldn't help but giggle and he popped behind Carter across from her. They all got lined up. Darcy vaguely remembered what the lady had said about the other girls in front of her. Well that was until Serena was announced and well it was only because it was a hilarious speech.

"Back on track" the lady said and Darcy assumed she was next. "Darcinda Cecilia Ellis daughter of the late Olivia Ellis. Escorted by Aust…change of escort sorry. Escorted by Charles Bass. Miss Ellis plans on still being a Hollywood Actress but would also like to get her education at a college of her choice."

Darcy and Chuck walked up the steps to the top. Darcy could hear one person in particular cheering and clapping in the back. She looked behind her and saw a man disguised as a blind man. She smiled to herself thinking of her conversation with her dad days earlier.

 _Darcy stood in her cotillion dress trying it on when her dad called._

 _"_ _Hello" she said._

 _"_ _Hey sweetheart. How's dress hunting going?"_

 _"_ _Well actually really easy. It helps I have a personal designer. I called Victoria months ago and she drew up something pretty awesome and flew it in"_

 _"_ _My daughter the Hollywood starlet, I'm sure whatever you wear you will look beautiful. I'm sad I'll miss it"_

 _"_ _Why exactly can you not come?"_

 _"_ _Darc we had this conversation. "_

 _"_ _I don't care if people know you here dad. I am your only daughter and it's my cotillion. Disguise yourself Dad."_

 _"_ _Darcy"_

 _"_ _I want you there."_

 _"_ _Darc it's done, I can't"_

 _"_ _Fine"_

 _"_ _Hey, I love you"_

 _"_ _You too" she said then hung up and looked in the mirror at her dress. It was the exact replica of what her mom wore when she married her dad._

After everyone was announced they headed to the dance floor. She had to give Chuck credit, he wasn't bad at this. She kept glancing around the room for her dad wondering where he went but wasn't finding him.

"Who are we looking for" Chuck asked her.

"My dad. He was here and now he's not"

"You mean the guy that clapped super loud when you were called"

"That would be him" she smiled. She thought she spotted him and excused herself from the dancing and walked that way. When it wasn't him she walked into the bathroom and checked her makeup.

"You looked so beautiful out there" Jenny said behind her. Darcy smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thank you J" she said turning to her.

"Your dress is beautiful, who designed it"

"Her name is Victoria. She's a…"  
"She was your mother's designer."

"Yeah." Darcy said.

"I'll see you out there"

"Yeah, thanks J"

Jenny left and Darcy turned back to the mirror at her dress. She headed out and spotted Serena guiding Carter to the couch and she ran over.

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Your friend Nate happened" Carter said.

"Let me get you some ice" Darcy said and walked over to the bar area and grabbed some ice. She walked back over to them.

"I'll be fine" Carter said then spotted Darcy "Plus I'll have great company"

"Thanks D"

"No problem" she smiled and then sat next to Carter handing him the ice. Serena walked away.

"Your friends are dicks" he replied.

"Like you didn't have it coming"

"You're lucky I see you as family"

"Same to you" she said and there was a moment of silence. She watched Blair dance with Chuck.

"So Chuck Bass huh?" Carter said making her turn to him.

"He is just a 'pain in the ass' friend."

"So…what happened to Austin exactly?"

"He's jealous"

"Of me?"

"He doesn't believe that we are just friends. He thinks you think of me romantically"

"Darc. I love you but in a you're my 'kid sister' way"

"You too Carter"

"Still can't say it can you"

"I don't know if I ever will"

"I'm sure for the right guy you will"

"Thanks Carter." She said "I'm gonna talk to Cece"

"Good Luck"

"Don't start anything while I'm gone"

"Hands to myself. I promise"

"It's your mouth I'm worried about it" She said with a smile then walked away toward Cece. She got over there just as Serena was leaving. She had heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Darcinda" Cece said.

"It's Darcy"

"What can I do for you darling"

"Why are faking sick when you know my mother died because she was sick?"

"I didn't think you of all people would be here. I wanted Serena at her cotillion"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a small world" Cece said and walked away making Darcy even more clueless then what she was.

"You and Carter looked cozy" Chuck said behind her.

"As did you and Blair" she said looking at him.

"Touché"

"Two can play that game Bass" she said and watched Nate and Blair walk into a room making out. "Ouch"

"Ouch to what" he asked and she pushed him so he was seeing what she was seeing.

"Ouch to you too."  
"Touché" she smiled back at him.

"I'm gonna get out of here" he said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later" she said as he walked away then she thought of something "Bass!"

"Yeah"

"That thing about Victrola. I'm still interested"

"I'll think about it."

"Oh and thank you for escorting me"

"You would do the same" he said she could see a hint of a smile on his face as he turned.

"Touché" she shouted as he walked out the door.

 _A/N: let me know what you thought. Also I want to know what friendship you like best out of Darcy's friendships. Also what do you honk of all of Darcy's Connections to the Upper East Side. Why does her Dad really hide from the Upper East Side?_


	11. Christmas Time In The City

_A/N: Another chapter. Short and sweet just a little one for you. I might post the next one either tonight or sometime tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoy more Ellis Traditions._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcinda Ellis. God I love this character so much and hope you do._

 **Christmas Time In The City**

Darcy was excited about Christmas being here. She thought this holiday was great and even though it was the first one without her mom she still wanted to celebrate. The only bummer. No trees allowed. That was her favorite part. Her and her mother always bought a Christmas tree and then spent that night decorating it.

She got down stairs and marched straight up to the desk.

"What is this I hear about No trees. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"It's a fire hazard"

"Oh because this place has so many fire places in it!"

"Ma'am"

"Don't ma'am me. It's Christmas and as a very important guest I should have the right to a tree."

"Ma'am"

"You're a scrooge" she said then tuned and spotted Bart Bass himself. "Just the man I was searching for"

"You're Darcy, Charles' friend.

"And you're his father?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"You have a dumb rule about trees. It's Christmas. I should be allowed to have a tree and since that's not allowed I now need to go find a make shift one"

"Make-shift?"

"A substitute. You know what never mind"

"Have you and Charles been discussing Business?

Darcy looked at him. Had Chuck really discussed this with his father? So he was thinking about it like he promised.

"Victrola?" she asked.

"I don't think it will be wise to be mixing business and pleasure"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Miss Ellis"

"There will be no pleasure between your son and I!"

"I still don't think it's wise"

"Because I'm a girl"

"Just drop it and run along" he said then walked away from her. She rolled her eyes then got out her phone and called Chuck.

"You miss me?" he answered.

"Only in your dreams"

"What do you want Ellis?"  
"You talked to your father about Victrola?"

"I may have mentioned it"

"So you didn't want me as a partner?"

"No quite the opposite actually. I thought being your business partner would be fun."

"So you could hit on me more?"  
"I have better things to do then hit on you"

"Like Blackmail Blair?"

"I'm not…"

"Really Bass"

"Fine but if you tell anyone Ill blackmail you. A certain pillowcase comes to mind"

"Like I would tell. I first would have to admit to having midnight conversations with you"

"I'll talk to you later. Our friend Nate is calling"

"Fine""

"Fine!" he said then hung up.

She looked around trying to find something and couldn't find anything and it made her upset. She needed a tree. She was already missing her mother she needed the tree. She gave up and headed home. When she got back to the room she walked inside and saw her dad sitting on the couch

"Dad?" she said confused. She didn't think he was supposed to be here till tomorrow.

"Did you find your perfect tree?"

"No. One this hotel doesn't allow them and two I couldn't find anything that could act like a tree."

"Did you attack the front desk."

"One better, the owner but I didn't get anywhere with either."

"Well since we can't have the tree what's next on your mothers Christmas traditions"

"Christmas Movies"

"Let's add hot chocolate to that"

Darcy made them hot chocolate and they watched they're movies. She was so happy that her dad was in town. That made things a lot better.

The next morning was Christmas. Darcy woke up and headed out to the kitchen. On the counter sat her mother's wedding rings on a silver chain. She picked them up and ran her finger across the diamond.

"Before your mother passed, she had made me promise that you would get these because she knew you would cherish them."

"I do" she smiled then the there was pounding on the door. She walked over curious as to who it was. She knew it wasn't Bass or Nate because they were together according to Chuck. She answer the door to find a young gentlemen with two gifts. "For me"

"Are you Darcy Ellis?"

"Yes I am"

"Then Yes" the guy handed them to her then left.

She shut the door while admiring the gifts. One was wrapped nicely and the other was an envelope. She opened the envelope first assuming it was a card. She pulled out a check from the envelope for $10,000

"What does it say" her dad asked also assuming it was a card. Her face must have said it all. It was a shocker.

"$10,000"

"What?"  
"A check for 10,000 dollars"

"Why?"

She smiled to herself knowing who this came from.

"Carter Baizen" she said and set the check to the side and picked up the other gift. She unwrapped revealing a bag of Hershey kisses. She picked up the card with it.

I know you're jealous that J got to kiss me so here you some kisses to make up for it.

Darcy smiled to herself and knew exactly who it was from.

"Who is that from?" her dad asked

"Nate"  
"I don't get it"

"It's an inside joke between us. Only I am supposed to get it.

"Oh" he dad nodded and laughed to himself.

"What?!"  
"Nothing." He smiled and watched his daughter reread the note over and over. She had it bad. He could tell.


	12. Darcy's Got A Past

_A/N: another chapter. Sorry meant to post this earlier. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Miss Darcy Ellis._

 **Darcy's Got a Past**

Darcy arrived at the school pool. She couldn't believe she was here but after the third text about it she decided she should check it out. Mostly because she hadn't seen Nate since before Christmas. He was definitely the reason she was here.

"D!" she heard Serena shout and coming toward her.

"S, hey" she replied and hugged her.

"You made it. I wasn't sure you were"

"Uh I debated it" she laughed. Actually this is the last place she should probably be. Yeah she wanted to see Nate but in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be here.

"Are you a party pooper?"

"Far from it" Darcy said grabbing a drink.

"I'm gonna go call Dan."

"Good luck with that."

Darcy looked around and spotted Chuck. He nodded at her and she walked over drink in hand.

"You're looking good tonight Ellis" he said winking at her.

"Oh how I missed that wink."

"I figured as much." he smirked and she laughed. She looked into the pool and saw Blair headed toward them.

"Still blackmailing Blair? "

"My new favorite past time"

"I'm sure it is" she replied then saw Nate across the pool. "Talk to you later Bass'' She walked over to Nate really happy to see him.

"Hey Darc "Nate said hugging her.

"Hey Nate "She replied with a smile. "Thank you by the way for my kisses. They were amazing"

"When I bought them Chuck thought it was ridiculous."

"He just doesn't get the joke. "She laughed. She looked over at the pool and saw a guy hit his head. "On my god Nate!''

Nate jumped into the pool to save him. He pulled him up onto the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance! "Darcy shouted and then leaned down by Nate." Do you know CPR? If not l do. My dad is a doctor and he. . ."

"I've got it Darc. "Nate said and Darcy looked at the people surrounding them they were to close.

"Everyone needs to step back"

The ambulance came and took the kid. Nate and Darcy walked toward the hotel.

"Because of you that kid will live" Darcy said.

"No because of you he will."

"Me? All I did was point him out to you"

"Exactly. Darcy you saved his life."

"Please just take the credit. No one can know I was even there."

"Why?

"I just can't, trust that much" she replied. He just nodded and they just kept walking.

The next day Darcy arrived at school. She couldn't find any of her friends when she heard that they were in the Headmistresses office. She walked over to the door and stood outsole of it waiting. The door opened and out came all of her friends plus several others. People gave her dirty looks as they passed.

"So we all know how this works." Blair said.

"No one talks, no one gets into trouble" Chuck replied.

"Who did break in anyway?" Nate asked.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Nate cracking under pressure." Chuck said.

"So we all agree?" Blair asked.

"Wait" Darcy said watching everyone nod. Everyone turned to her.

"Why are you part of this you didn't even get in trouble" Blair said.

"For a good reason to."

"Hollywood Daddy get you out?"

"Actually no it's called avoiding cameras, you guys need to think this through. This isn't as easy as you all think. One of you will talk."

"You're not part of this Darcy"

"This thing that you're getting in trouble for, what's the punishment? Suspension? Getting expelled? You don't get into your Ivy? If I would have been caught it would have been much worse for me." She said then walked away.

Later that day Darcy walked into the courtyard and spotted Nate sitting at one of the tables. Without saying a word she sat across from him.

"Hey Darc" he said.

"Hey Nate, whatcha doing?"

"Writing a heartfelt letter to Blair"

"Not working on your letter about that night"

"You know about that"

"Nate I was serious about what I said earlier. You all think this is just another little thing you guys can all talk your way out of. Trust me I know I use to do it but life doesn't really work that way."

"Why would you get in worse trouble? You saved him"

"It's…."

"Your taking this paper seriously" Chuck said behind her and then looked at her "Oh look its Miss Ellis, I get away with it"

"Hello Bass" she smiled at him "Look Nate just trust what I said earlier and do that letter. As for Blair, give up dude. She obviously isn't interested if she keeps pushing you away."

She stood up gave Nate a weak smile and walked off. She looked behind her real quick to see Chuck and Nate engaged in conversation. She smiled to herself and kept walking.

A few hours later she ran into Chuck in the hallway.

"Hey Bass" She said.

"What's your deal?"  
"My deal? Bass my deal is that what you guys are doing is stupid. One of you will spill. I guarantee it"

"Not that. What you said to Nate"

"What I said to Nate. You probably said the same thing"

"Isn't that suspicious?"

"You're paranoid."

"Ellis"

"You acting like this is suspicious. I promised you that I wouldn't say a thing and I won't. I stand by my promise."

The next day Darcy sat in the assembly with the rest of her class in the assembly hall. The headmistress stood in front of them all.

"Yesterday I talked about serious consequences for your dishonorable action and obviously you didn't believe me. But someone came forward today and claimed responsibility...for a crime he did not commit. And although I appreciate his self-sacrifice, I don't aby dishonesty." Miss Queller said.

Darcy looked across the hall to the boy's side. She wondered which one of them said something. She had a feeling who really did it.

"And I think it's time you all know how serious I am. Nathaniel Archibald is suspended from St. Jude's. And yes, this will go on his transcript. Effective immediately. Mr. Archibald, you know where to find the exit."

After the assembly Darcy ran out of the hall and out to the courtyard to find Nate. She found him and ran over.

"Who are you protecting?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"One I know you, and two Miss Queller strongly believes you didn't do it. So who did?"

"One guess"

"Blair?"

"Shh"

"Really Nate"

"This is how it works here Darc. I know you don't get it but it does."

"Oh trust me I get it but this isn't going to work in the real world Nate. Trust me. I was just like you all. I thought that I could do no wrong but I learned real quick that it wasn't like that. I also got by with a minor punishment too." Darcy said then walked away not letting Nate reply. She got home and went to her room. This whole deal was making her upset. She did realize though that she had grown up a lot since moving here. She laid on her bed and just passed out.

 _A/N: oooo what has Darcy Done? Time will only I_ _can say is I had really fun writing her! All her flaws and everything_


	13. Soulmates and Alias

_A/N: So here is you guys another chapter. I hope you like this one. It is definitely one of my favorites._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy, that is all._

 **Soulmates and Alias**

Darcy walked into the kitchen spotting her Uncle Keith at the table.

"Morning Keith" she said grabbing a banana off the counter.

"You're in a hurry"

"I'm walking to school with some friends"

"Nate?"

"Actually no. He and his girlfriend got back together and she doesn't like me so I haven't seen much of him."

"Oh"

"Yeah. I'll live though"

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Have a good day Darc"

She walked out the door and headed down to the lobby.

"Hey"

"Hey D, still waiting on Eric"

"And they say girls are bad" Darcy joked.

"I had to run an errand this morning."

"Oh"

"But yeah they do say that" Serena laughed.

Eric met up with them and they headed to school. Half way there the phones buzzed and Eric checked his. Darcy knew it was Gossip Girl but she hardly paid attention to it.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Eric asked

"Is it that obvious" Serena asked "Yes actually that hair color is all wrong for you."

"That's funny. This isn't" he replied and then showed them the phone.

"Whoa" Darcy said "Is it true?"

"No its not" Serena said taking the phone.

"Explain" Eric said.

"It's for a friend" Serena replied. Darcy stopped and the two followed. "You okay D"

"Yeah" Darcy responded.

The rest of the walk was silent. As they arrived at the school she separated from them and went on the search for Chuck. Instead though she ran into Nate and Jenny.

"I gotta go. Hey D, bye D. Nate" Jenny said then ran away.

"What's with her?"

"She's late meeting Blair"

"I thought that was over?" Darcy said confused.

"I guess when I punched Carter and her dress got ruined Jenny fixed it."

"The punching of Carter. Yes I remember that"

"So we haven't hung out much since Blair and I got back together"

"Well your girlfriend hates me"

"She doesn't hate you"

"I beg to differ" Darcy said "Oh my uncle is in town, he says hello"

"How long?"

"I think a few days."

"I will have to stop by tonight"

"We're having dinner in the Palace restaurant so yeah stop by"

"I'll be there. I see Blair so I'll see you later if not tonight. What time?"

"7pm" Darcy said with a smile.

She headed to her locker and opened it when she felt someone lean on it.

"Hey Bass" she said then shut it and turned to him.

"They disgust me" he said and she looked over to where he was looking. Nate and Blair kissing.

"You can't blackmail her forever."

"Why exactly aren't you disturbed? Crush on Nate"

"I told him how I felt about him and Blair, but it's his choice. I'm not to interrupt his happiness."

"How human of you"

"How not human of you." She said then walked away.

Later that evening she got dressed and headed down to the restaurant. As soon as she got there she spotted Nate and her uncle already seated and talking.

"Hey" she said coming up to them.

"Look who I ran into you didn't tell me he was coming"

"It was a last minute invite."

"So Keith how's work?" Nate asked.

"Pretty good, one of my bands is about to tour Europe"

"That's exciting" Darcy said.

"How are you son? How's your Dad?"

"He's in rehab. He um overdosed on Thanksgiving"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he is getting the help he needs"

"Me too. Other than that though I'm good. My girlfriend and I just got back to together, so that helps."

"That's good." Keith said the looked over at Darcy "You'll tell me if this one gets a boyfriend right"  
"Keith!" Darcy shouted getting attention everywhere.

"Don't worry Keith, this one doesn't have a boyfriend yet"

"Nate" she said and he laughed

"I'll keep you posted though"

"Thanks son"

"Hey" Darcy said "I'll date someone if I want"

"I'll make sure he is good enough for her" Nate said smiling at her.

"Is it pick on Darcy night" she asked.

"Its pick on Darcy night every night"

"Har Har" she said.

"What's that" Nate asked her both unaware Keith watching them intensely.

"It's something I do"

"It's cute" he replied and she smiled.

"Thanks"

They ate dinner and kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking and Keith watched the whole thing.

"Well I am getting old so I will leave you two and head up"

"Good Night Keith" Darcy said.

"Night, and you make sure she gets up there at a decent hour"

"No problem sir."

Keith walked away leaving just leaving the two of them.

"How is it that you can charm the pants off of any adult?" Darcy asked.

"It's a gift."

"Teach me."

"Well first have a best friend that makes you look like a saint"

"I'm screwed then because you are a saint"

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yeah, I mean you are the only one that really accepted me for me and not because I'm Joe Somebody"

"I thought you were Darcy Ellis"

"Yeah, her too" she laughed.

"I should get going, I'm seeing my dad tomorrow"

"Well if you need somebody to go with. I'm here"

"Thanks but Blair going with me"

"You two are definitely creating a new normal"

"Thanks I guess" Nate said standing up.

"You're welcome" she replied and stood up as well and giving Nate a hug "Goodnight Nate"

"Night Darc" he replied pulling away.

The next day Darcy walked out of one of the classrooms. Everyone's phones buzzed. She saw people's faces as they started to whisper. She picked hers up and read,

 _Looks like the Virgin Queen isn't as pure as she pretends to be. Who's your Daddy B? Baby Daddy that is? Two guys in one week? Talk about doing the nasty or should I say being Nasty_

She put her phone away and ran down the hallway to find Nate. This post was a low blow to Blair. She finally found Nate talking to Jenny.

"Nate!" she yelled running toward him

"I have to find Chuck:" He said walking away

"Why?" she asked knowing full aware why he wanted to find Chuck. She started following him.

"He slept with Blair." He said and Darcy stopped as Nate kept walking. Then she followed him again. It was weird him saying that and her already knowing but she wasn't about to tell him that she knew. That would be suicide. They got outside and she watched him punch Chuck.

"Whoa man" Chuck said as Nate pushed him into the limo.

"Did you sleep with her huh? You son of a bitch! I could kill you! What'd you do? Did you get what you wanted like you do with all the other girls?"

"Guys maybe you should…" Darcy said walking over to them.

"Yes Nathaniel" Chuck said interrupting her. "I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back"

"Guys…"

"So you screwing Blair for sport is my fault?" Nate asked.

"Guys seriously!" she shouted and they both turned to her.

"Stay out of this Darcy" Nate yelled.

"It wasn't for sport. She needed somebody and I was there"

"Oh so you care about her?"  
"You guys were broken up!"  
"What? For how long? A week? And hour?"  
"Look I'm sorry alright"

"No Chuck. From now on you stay away from me!" Nate yelled and walked away. Darcy walked over to Chuck.

"You look like you've gotten punch" she said and he glared at her. "Kidding Bass"

"I won't tell him you knew"

"Thanks, but that's not the point. Did you post that?"

"Yeah but I didn't say who the other guy was. Ellis?"  
"No I wouldn't do that. It was Jenny"

"I'll see you later I need ice for this"

"Good Luck Bass" she said with a faint smile.

The next day she walked into the courtyard spotting Nate.

"Hey Archibald" she said walking over to him.

"Hey Darc"

"How is everything after yesterday?"

"I lost my best friend and my girlfriend"

"This might not be much but you have me."

"That actually means a lot Darc" he smiled "Oh and you don't need to choose between Chuck and I. I know you two are friends."

Darcy headed up to the roof later that night. She sat down and lit one up. She gazed at the stars thinking about Nate and Austin when she heard the door open and close behind her.

"Want some company?" she heard Chuck say

"Sure" she said and he sat down. She handed over the joint and he took a hit. After a moment of silence she spoke up "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. You?" he replied. How did he know something was on her mind?

"Not really" she replied still shocked at how he knew. They sat there for a while passing the joint back and forth when she decided that she maybe wanted to talk about it. Maybe Chuck Bass would understand. "Do you ever feel like there is one person for you" She asked.

"Like a soulmate?"

"I guess yeah"

"Not sure, never really thought of it. You?"  
"Kind of I guess"

"Nate?"

"Not sure but whoever it is I can't wait to meet them"

"He'll be a lucky guy" Chuck commented and Darcy turned to him surprised.

"Thanks" she replied.

"You're a pretty cool girl Darcinda Ellis"

"You're not bad yourself Charles Bass"

"Do you ever think about running away?"

"Yeah"

"What does Darcy Ellis have to run away from?"  
"Fame. It's not all what it cracks up to be"

"Oh"  
"You wanna run away after what happened?"

"Yeah"

"Well you need an alias. What would your Alias be?"

"Alias?"  
"Yeah a fake persona. Someone other than yourself. Like I would be…I would be Carissa. I haven't thought of a last name yet."

"Henry"

"Henry? That's a plain name"

"No one would look for a Henry. Carissa on the other hand pretty obvious."

"Kind of a bullseye. I see what you're thinking" she laughed. "What about Sara? It's plain Jane"

"Better" he said and they both laughed and went on with their conversations each telling each other another good alias names. Darcy was actually starting to think of Chuck as a pretty great friend.

 _A/N: Hope you liked it._


	14. A Sad Anniversary

_A/N: Another chapter. I meant to post this yesterday but there was a walking dead marathon and I got distracted. I apologize. Anyway to make up for it I will post two tonight and maybe even two tomorrow (its my day off, anything is possible). I hope you enjoy._

 _A/N: Also thank you for all the amazing reviews you guys warm my heart and it makes me so happy that you are loving the story. I think all of you will be pretty pleased with the whole story. I had a plan for it to go one way but as I was writing it went a different directions. Love all you loyal readers. You Rock._

 _Disclaimer: I only own the great Darcy Ellis. Oh and her mother. RIP Olivia Ellis._

 **A Sad Anniversary**

Spring Break had passed and Darcy had spent it lying by her pool side in California and returning to her natural habitat of partying. Which she was glad she did because it had rained and snowed in New York. She arrived at school and skipped right into the courtyard.

"Someone is full of energy today" she heard Nate say behind her.

"It's called California. It like recharges me. I just got back"  
"So you enjoyed Spring Break?" he asked.

"It's one of my favorite places in the world. I missed it so much."

"California is your home. I would feel the same if I had left New York"

"Indeed. So how was a post Blair Spring Break?" She said linking arms.

"Laid low, played some soccer."

"A total Nate thing" she said as the crowd started laughing. They looked over at where it was coming from and noticed Jenny laughing and Blair having yogurt on her head. "Nice shot"

"I'm gonna go talk to Jenny" he said unlinking from her

"Please don't be mad at her"

"I'm not I just want her to make sure she knows who she's at war with"

"War with Blair seems like something she can handle Nate. J's a big girl"

"Blair is the Queen for a reason."

"Maybe it's time for a new Queen" Darcy said and Nate walked away.

Later that day Darcy walked over to the Met. When she was back in California she started thinking about her mom again so being back here in New York she decided to come to the Met. She spotted Serena and Blair sitting on the steps and she walked toward them.

"Hey S" Darcy said.

"Ugh I guess you'll do" Blair said.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said

"Just ignore her D" Serena replied.

"Something I'm good at"

"How's my leftovers?"

"Nate or Chuck?" Darcy asked which she could tell made Blair even madder. Which put a smile on Darcy's face.

"Both I suppose"

"Wouldn't know. Were just friends"

"He's trying to torcher me" Serena said and Darcy looked at where she was looking. Chuck and Eric hanging out.

"I highly doubt that S, he likes Eric"

"You and Chuck talk?"

"Actually yeah we do about a lot of stuff. It was good seeing you Serena. Always a pleasure Blair"

"Likewise" Blair said.

After the school day was over Darcy headed back home and collapsed on the couch. A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door. She walked over to it.

"I swear to god Bass" she said opening it to see Nate "Archibald? What brings you by?"

"Well you see I have a problem that I thought maybe you could help with"

"Girls?" she asked confused.

"No, you see my dad is in rehab and my mom is anywhere but at home and I accidently ordered too much food."

"So you thought hey Ellis might be hungry"

"It crossed my mind"

"Well I was going to just vegetate for a while then eat but since the food is here yeah I'm hungry" she laughed and he walked in.

They walked into the little kitchen area and Darcy grabbed some plates for them. She turned around and set them on the counter when she spotted Nate staring at some pictures.

"Who is this?" he asked pointing to a picture of her and another girl.

"Brooke. My…friend. Its complicated"

"Like Chuck and I"

"Yeah something like that. It was a bad falling out. " she said and he went to the next photo. One of her mom and her.

"This must be your mother" he commented.

"Yeah that's her. Olivia Ellis"

"She's pretty"

"'Beauty is a key Ellis trait.' She use to say that to me all the time."

"When was this taken?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Oh" Nate said "So let's eat"

"Yeah" Darcy said quickly wiping a tear away. She didn't want to say that it was taken a year ago because it was taken the day before she died. She was already not handling that it had been a year.

The next morning Darcy arrived at school and spotted the limo. Eric got out and she was hoping Chuck would follow.

"Hey Darcy" Eric said.

"Hey is Bass with you?"

"His father is talking to him"

"Oh"

"See you later"

"Yeah" she replied as Chuck got out in a Bad mood. "Who peed in your cheerios?"

"Serena got some gifts and everyone believes they are from me"  
"And you swear you didn't send them"

"I didn't" he defended himself.

"Chill I believe you Bass."

"I'm trying to stay on my best behavior"

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to rooftop it on my own"

"Don't say that Ellis"

"You're behaving yourself. Behaving means no late night talks with a beautiful actress while smoking weed"

"How are you today?" he asked. She had told him a few weeks ago what today was.

"Not good, which is why I wanted a rooftop" she said quickly wiping the tears that had just fallen. He pulled her into a hug.

"We can have a rooftop later" he said and she pulled away and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks"

Darcy arrived back at her room later that day. She was a wreck and she couldn't help it. She stopped by the counter and looked at the picture of her mom.

"I miss you Mom" she said to it as her phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey princess"

"Hi Dad"

"I catch you at a bad time"

"Today in general is a bad time"

"I know sweetheart"

"I just miss her"

"So do I, I went by the beach today and just talked to her"

"The beach was one of her favorite places"

"I know. I'm gonna let you go I'm sure you have plans with some friends Nate maybe. He'd be the type of guy to distract you"

"I do but not with him"

"Have fun sweetheart. I love you"

"You too Dad" she said and hung up. She changed out of her uniform and then started heading toward the elevator to go up when she spotted Chuck walking out. "You're moving back to your suite?"

"A stupid thing with Serena"

"Another package?"  
"Yeah"

"The champagne in the courtyard. I heard about it"

"I don't want to talk about it. Rooftop?"

"Let's go"

"One second. Let me put this stuff in my room"

"Yeah no problem" she said and they walked in. She took a seat on the couch.

"Wanna a drink?"

"Always. What do you have?"

"Scotch."

"I'll take it" she smiled. "After today I need one"

"Your mom?" he asked handing her the drink.

"Yeah. I knew it would kick my ass but not this much"

"My birthday is like that every year:

"I'm sorry Bass" she said grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze then letting go.

"Don't be I've never really met her"

"True I guess" she said taking a drink and there was knock on the door. "I'll get it"

She got up and headed toward the door and opened it and spotted Serena.

"I must have the wrong room" Serena said confused.

"Are you looking for Bass?"

"Yeah"

"He's here you're at the right room" Darcy replied and Serena followed her in. Serena walked over to Chuck and handed him a card.

"Maybe I should make you a drink" Chuck said. Darcy completely clueless about what was going on.


	15. SATs

_A/N: Another one for you guys tonight. I really hope you enjoy. Like I mentioned you guys are the best._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy Ellis. Oh how I love her so_

 **S.A.T.s**

Darcy sat at the kitchen table, she had been studying all night for the SATs. She had to get a good score because she knew her grades weren't the best in the last two years. Her dad sat across from her just watching.

"So miss study queen, have you decided on a school yet?" he asked her.

"It all depends"

"On what? Darc you're a smart girl you can get into whatever school you want"

"No dad I can get into any school I want because I'm Darcy Ellis. I want to prove I can do it. So it all depends on these scores"

"Well after the 25 practice test you've done and did great on I think you will be fine"

"Thanks to my smart dad who didn't only just go to Harvard but also Columbia and my uncle went to Stanford. I have a lot to live up too"

"You don't have to go to any of those schools. I would be happy if you just went to the school you want to go to"

"Thanks dad that means the world. Not everyone has supportive parents like mine"

"You're a lucky girl"

"Thank you. I should actually head to school. Are you headed back today?" she asked standing up.

"I'll call you once I touch down"

"Bye dad" she said hugging him.

Darcy got to the school and spotted Serena and Blair sitting at the table with some practice SAT computer games.

"Ewe gross, incoming Chuck" Blair said and Darcy sat down rolling her eyes. "You coming S"

"No I gotta wait for Dan. He's pretty stressed. He doesn't do well on tests." Serena's said.

"Performance Anxiety?" Blair asked and stood up.

"Bye Blair" Serena said and Blair walked away minions right behind her. She turned to Darcy "Hey Darc"

"Hey"

"Have you been studying?"

"Like crazy" Darcy said as Chuck sat down next to her.

"She really needs to tone down on the social niceties. It's embarrassing."

"Eventually the two of you are gonna have to work out your issues" Serena said.

"What issues. I'm issue free and based off Ellis and I's research you are too"

"Georgina?"

"According to one of Bass' reliable sources Georgina Sparks is nowhere near this island" Darcy said.

"She's in Switzerland" Chuck replied.

"Thank god"

"I'm going to go Study. I have three schools I need to aim for."

"I know a beautiful blonde who would love to play you for a day"

"I'm taking my own test Bass." She said then walked away.

Later on in the day Darcy came across Serena and Dan kissing and then Dan walking away.

"You always did know how to leave them wanting more" she heard someone say and a girl popped out behind a pillar.

"Oh my god Georgina"

"Well I told you I was coming"  
"You're Georgina?" Darcy asked.

"Yes and who might you be" Georgina asked and Darcy laughed to herself.

"Darcy Ellis"

"You're supposed to be in Switzerland." Serena said

"Didn't you miss me" Georgina said

"How could I not" Serena replied and looked over at Darcy then back.

"I get it. You don't want to throw me a coming home party."

"Well we didn't have time" Darcy said. "No notice"

"No problem. S lets grab drinks catch up" Georgina said mostly looking at Darcy.

Serena looked at Darcy as well.

"S, you're going to hurt my feelings and you know how I get when my feelings are hurt"

Serena went to say something.

"She'll be there"

"You're invited too"

'Oh I know but only she'll see you tonight. Come on S we have class to get too" Darcy said then pulled Serena away. Far away and into the hallways. "That was Georgina?"

"Yeah"

"What does she have on you?"

"Why?"

"I wasn't born yesterday S, I'm from Hollywood where blackmail is a popular form of getting what you want. That right there was blackmail."

"Which is why you said yes"

"If you don't go, she will out whatever she has on you. I may have just moved to the Upper East Side but for her to have Blackmail on the It Girl is not good."

"It's complicated."

"So I am right"

"D"

"I get it. Trust me I do. So go tonight. Have fun but whatever you do. Do not do anything to further what she has on you"

"Thanks D"  
"What are friends for. And speaking of friends I need to find a certain Bass to warn him of a certain friend of yours"

"We were blessed with Darcy Ellis"

"Indeed you were"

Later that evening Darcy arrived back in her room and put her books on the counter. She had just spent an hour at the library prepping herself for SATs. She spotted her stash at the bottom of her bag and decided that she needed a break. She grabbed it and headed over to Chucks hoping he was available for a break. She knocked on the door phone to his ear.

"Serena" he mouthed and she nodded walking over to his bar and making herself a drink. He hung up and looked at Darcy.

"Our girl in trouble?"

"You're a good actress"

"Um yeah my awards would say so. What do you need?"

"Pretend to be Serena."

"Why?"

"Just go with the flow" he said and started dialing a number. "Pretend to be sick"

Darcy walked into the bathroom. She ran some water and took a drink. She was good at pretending to be sick. She did it a lot growing up to get out of school.

"The bathroom doesn't get reception" she heard Chuck say. She walked over to the toilet and stuck her finger down her throat gagging "You can probably hear her though"

She walked out of the bathroom after she heard the phone hang up.

"You think it worked?" Darcy asked taking a drink of her drink.

"If you're a good as an actress as you say you are it should."

"Please I'm brilliant" she smiled and they both took a drink.

"So what brings you by?"

"I was bored and thought hey what Bass is up to"

"What would you be doing if you were still in California?"  
"Getting shit faced drunk and dancing on a table at this bar 15 miles out of town. I would probably be singing Karaoke at the top of my lungs and everyone would be screaming for me to shut up because I can't sing when I'm drunk, none of would care that the SATs are just days away."

"So you being here is keeping you out of trouble"

"Or is it. I still go to parties. I still drink like a sailor and I get high on the top of a building that my friend's dad owns"

"True"

"But yeah you're right it sort of is. I'm getting good grades for once in my life" she smiled "I'm going to actually go back to my room and study more. You go take care of our girl"  
"Talk to you later Ellis"

"Back at you Bass" she said and walked back to her room.

The next morning Darcy arrived at school. Serena and Chuck stood out front.

"She's only been back a day and look what's happening"

"If it's really that bad then why don't you tell him about her?"

"Bass is right S" Darcy said "Lying does nothing for your relationship"  
"But…" Serena said.

"Ellis and I are on agreeance S."

"I can't" she said then walked away. They watched her then Darcy turned to Chuck

"So I'm a crappy actress"

"No you were amazing, Humphrey believed it. That is until Serena said headache"

"101 on story telling Bass. Always tell everyone what the story is"

"I did" he replied.

"We will discuss it later. I'm meeting Nate"  
"Later" he said and she walked away. She got into the courtyard and spotted Nate up ahead.

"Nate!" she shouted and he looked her direction. She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Darc" he replied pulling away.

"How is everything in Nate Land?"

"Nate Land?"

"How is everything?" she laughed.

"Good, just been playing soccer. Not as stressed as all of you"

"Har Har" she said and they both laughed. "Speaking of that. Any tips for your favorite actress"

"Wait you're an actress" he said then laughed "Just relax. Pretend it's a written audition. You relax for those right"

"Yeah if they exist."

"That's the advice then" he said as his phone buzzed and he smiled.

"Who's the girl?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That smile was I'm talking to a girl I like. Trust me girls do it to about guys."

"I never see you do it"

"I'm an actress Archibald."

"Whatever you say Darc. I'll see you later"

"Good Luck with your girl" she said smiling and walked away secretly crushed that there was another girl.

The next day she arrived at the Test. She was super nervous but at the same time excited. She couldn't remember ever being excited about the SAT. The first time she heard of the SATs she was so drunk and probably high. Some nerdy girl in her grade kept saying how they all needed to start studding then if they expected to get a good score.

She sat there in front of the test answering each question to the best of her knowledge trying to get a good score. She didn't regret the fun she had but she should have listened to the nerdy girl.

The test was done and she walked outside to see Dan and Blair staring at Nate and the girl he brought

"If you take a picture it will last longer" she commented and Blair and Dan turned to her. "He moved on Blair get over it"

Darcy arrived back at her room and fell backwards onto the couch exhausted. She never wanted to take another major test like that again. She looked at her phone and noticed a voicemail. She hit play

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry I missed you but pretty sure you are acing that test. Good…I mean break a leg. I know you will do great. I love you" she heard her dads voice come out of the phone. She liked that he left messages like that. She got back up and opened the fridge to see if there was any food when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it.

"Have you ever seen Pretty Women?" Nate asked and Darcy gave him a questioned look. "Vanessa mentioned it"

"Yeah I own it" she said.

"Can we watch it" he asked raising up a bag of take out. She smiled and welcomed him in. She went through her DVD collection and found it as Nate set up food for them. She put it in and they both sat down an enjoyed it.


	16. Are We Being Civilized?

_A/N: Hey Readers. Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I came down with an awful cold and wasn't really up to doing anything. And since I will be out of town till Tuesday I will be nice and give you Three Chapters tonight. Including this one. Which coincidently lines up with the end of (Season 1) so when we return Tuesday we will jump in time (Season 2) with exciting things to come. So maybe I should stop telling you and actually start posting the next two chapters._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all. Just Darcy_

 **Are We Being Civilized?**

Darcy spotted Serena and Eric up ahead and ran toward them finally catching up.

"These rumors are getting to be ridiculous." Serena said.

"Oh like the one where I'm Gossip Girl" Eric said.

"Wait. You're Gossip Girl" Darcy said.

"No" he said "Do you even read her?"

"I get the blast but I usually ignore them."  
"D is use to tabloids."

"Press is press. Good or bad you're getting talked about"

Serena's phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hey Chuck…yes I'm fine. I haven't heard from her in two weeks. So if you'll stop calling me I can get rid of all my monsters.

Darcy waved bye and went on her way.

A little later that day she was rounding the corner of a building when she spotted the guy she believed was dating Jenny kissing some guy. She didn't have a problem with it being a guy she had a problem that he was cheating on Jenny. They guy walked away and she spotted Eric. She headed his direction.

"Eric" she yelled and he turned around.

"Hey Darc" he said awkwardly.

"If you wanna talk I'm here"

"About?"

"I saw you and J's boyfriend Asher."

"Darc"

"Don't Eric. I know what I saw and I probably wasn't the only one."

"Look…"

"I don't hate you Eric. That's your business I just wanted you to know that if you're in the closet you probably won't be for long. There were a lot of people around."

"Oh"

"Like I said. I'm here if you want to talk"

"Thanks Darc"

"It's what friends are for. You may be Serena's little brother to others but I see you as a friend"

"I'm afraid to tell her. Tell my mom"

"Well if you need help and someone to practice on I live a few doors down from Chuck's old suite"  
"Thank you"

"I'll see you later"

"Yeah" he said.

Later that evening Darcy walked into Jenny's party. There were so many people. She personally knew a lot of people but she had no clue Jenny knew this many people.

"D" she heard Jenny shout and rush over with her two little groupies behind her.

"Darcy!" they said.

"Hey" she said with a fake smile. She wasn't their biggest fan.

"We weren't sure you were going to make it" one of them said.

"Why is that?"  
"You're so Hollywood and well we aren't" the other one said as a guy with a tray of drinks came by and Darcy grabbed two.

"Well you see unlike you I'm human." She said and downed the first drink "And when a friend hosts a party then I'm there"

She walked away downing the other drink. She set them on a tray and grabbed another one. She walks further into the party and sees Asher and Blair talking.

"…lucky for you your friend is someone I care about or I would have used this against you and Jenny already. Too bad you don't care about him the same way."

"It's okay Blair I can handle this" Eric said.

"What's he doing here?" Asher asked.

"What is she doing here?" Jenny asked

"Are you gonna tell her or should I?" Eric asked.

"There's nothing to tell"

"Gossip Girl was right. He was kissing someone this morning. Me"

"He's totally lying. Tell them Jenny I was with you"

"Yeah Asher is right. He was with me. Eric is lying"

"That's funny because I swear it was your lips that were attached to Eric's" Darcy said and they all looked at her. She downed her drink and grabbed another.

"Go ahead and post it Blair" Eric said and walked out. Darcy behind him. She met up with him up front.

"You okay Eric?"

"Yeah, just a long night"

"I'm just assuming here that you told Lily and Serena. I mean you did just out yourself."  
"Didn't have to?"

"I'm lost. Why is that?"

"Georgina did"

"What a bitch?!" Darcy said.

"After that I talked to Chuck and he really helped"

"I can say a lot of bad things about Chuck Bass but he is a good listener. Trust me." She smiled.

"He said the same about you" he said then walked away. She stood there for a little while when she felt someone stop right by there. She looked over and spotted Blair.

"You're a pretty good friend Blair" Darcy said. "You didn't have to do what you did"

"I know" she said "I guess so are you"

"Are we being civilized?"

"Don't get used to it"

"Wouldn't plan on it"

"Let's agree that Serena is our Neutral territory. That includes Eric"

"Agreed" Darcy said and they went their separate ways. Darcy got back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was close to drifting to sleep when her phone rang. She picked up,

"Hello" she said unsure who was on the other end.

"Darcy its Blair"

"I know we had a moment…"

"Serena's missing, I need your help"

Darcy sat up.

"I'll be right over"


	17. The Truth

_A/N: Another Chapter. Hope you enjoy. I was very weird about this chapter and it took me forever how to put the chapter how I wanted it._

 _Disclaimer: I own Miss Darcy. That is all._

 **The Truth**

Darcy stood in Blair's foyer waiting for Blair to get back. They had split up looking for Serena when Blair had called her and told her that she had found Serena. She paced back in forth. The elevator dinged and out walked Chuck and Nate.

"Ellis?" Chuck said.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked her.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked.

"I asked you first"

"Blair and I went looking for Serena last night. I'm here waiting. Your turn."

"Blair called us both"

"And you two didn't kill each other in the elevator? How shocking!"  
"Shut it Ellis" Chuck said as the elevator dinged again.

"We need your help" Blair said coming out of the elevator. The boys walked over and help get Serena out. Darcy had seen someone in that state that before well not really seen she had been in that state. She took out her phone and dialed a number that could help her.

"I'm calling for advice"

"We don't need advice" Blair said.

"Too late" she replied as she heard someone pick up. Blair and the gang went upstairs.

"Hello" the person said.

"TJ?" she said "Its Darc. Hey…I need to ask you a drunk question?"

"About?"

"You've seen me to the point of complete oblivion and totally not myself?"

"Many times. What's the question?"

"How exactly did you get me to sober up after all those?"

"Luck"

"What?"  
"My dad's a bartender. He has seen a many of blackout drunks, you were no different. He just mixed a lot of stuff together and poured it down your throat. You didn't like the taste so you barfed it up. You felt loads better afterwards and then we through you in the bath and practically drowned you. We also gave you a lot of water."

"Okay what else?"

"People say coffee but it's a myth. So don't give the person coffee."

"Thanks T. You're the best."

"Miss ya Darc"

"You too T"

She hung up and ran upstairs.

"What did papa Ellis have to say?" Blair asked.

"It wasn't my dad it was an old friend I use to party with" she said.

"Well what did they say?" Nate asked.

"Just food and water. Try to avoid coffee"

"Coffee has worked for us"  
"Whatever Blair. I'm trying to help here. I've been there. Where she is. I've been the girl in the tub not knowing anything that happened." Darcy said then left the room.

A little later Darcy was back upstairs with Serena. She watched her but the only thing going through her mind was how did her friends feel when she was like this?

"Water" she hard Serena said.

"Yeah I'll go get you some."

"Thanks"

Darcy came downstairs.

"I need Water" she said and spotted Dan. "Hey"

"And look Darcy is here who I know you despise Blair"

"So"

"What are you doing?" Serena said behind her. They watched Serena pull him aside and talked. After she was done she came back she walked back over.

"You okay" Blair asked her.

"I can't believe I did that" Serena said tears coming down.

"Then why did you?" Darcy asked.

Serena ignored the question and walked into the living room and sat down.

"Because I would rather Dan think I cheated on him than know what I really did."

"What you really did?" Nate asked.

"Dan puts me on a pedestal. If he knew the truth, he would never look at me again."

"You're starting to scare even me. What did you do?" Chuck asked.

"Come on. You can tell us." Nate said.

"We've seen you with vomit in your hair, making out with investment bankers in the men's room at PJ Clarke's. You don't have to hide anything from us." Blair replied.

"She's right, Serena. I mean, none of us are saints." Nate said.

"Nates right. We aren't" Darcy said. "I know I'm not"

"Yeah, I had sex with him in the back of a limo." Blair said nodding at Chuck.

"Several times." Chuck said getting a glare from Blair.

"I had sex with you at a wedding while I was her date. Once." Nate said to Serena.

"I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck said.

"You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the non-judging Breakfast Club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did, too." Nate said.

"I just met you guys and I'm sure I've done worse" Darcy said. Everyone turned to her. "What. I'm Darcy Ellis"

"If I tell you, it can never leave this room." Serena said.

They all nodded.

"You all know Georgina Sparks?" Serena asked

"Some of us better than others." Blair said and then looked at Chuck "It's not like you didn't lose your virginity to her in seventh grade."

"Sixth, actually, and I've been avoiding her ever since. The bitch is a psycho."

"You lost her virginity to her?" Darcy asked laughing at Chuck. He glared at her.

"What about her?" Nate said.

"Well, something happened the night of the Shepherd wedding."

"I think we're all aware of what happened that night." Blair said trying to avoid the topic.

"No, something else, something I've tried to escape, but Georgina won't let me. And now she's blackmailing me." Serena said.

"Blackmailing you?" Nate asked.

"With what exactly?" Chuck asked.

"Well... It started when Blair thought you and I had too much to drink. She told us to go outside, get some air, sober up…Instead, we went into the empty bar, I opened the bottle of champagne, and we... Well..."

"We can skip that part, okay?" Blair said.

"Wait I actually don't. Please tell" Darcy said.

"Go ahead. I'll fill Ellis in later." Chuck said getting a disgusted look from Blair.

"I left in a hurry. I felt so terrible, so guilty for what I had just done. I just... I had to get out of there. Georgina and I had plans to meet up after, so I headed straight to her. Little did I know she had a surprise waiting for me...I didn't know it at the time, but she was taping me. Lucky for me, I was... I was too stuck on what had just happened to be much fun for anyone." Serena said and then started to tense up. "I can't."

"Yes. Yes, you can." Blair said sitting by Serena

"I'm scared."

"We're right here."

Serena explained what happened that she and a guy named Pete started making out and that they then decided to do a line when the guy started to have a seizure.

"So Georgina told me we had to split up. Then she said that people might be looking for us, but I... I couldn't go, I just couldn't. So I waited near the hotel, across the street. All I wanted was to see the paramedics helping Pete. But that's not what I saw…I didn't know what to do. I... I just knew I had to leave right away. I took a train heading north. I got a room and convinced my mom that boarding school was a good idea, and..."

"Never said good-bye. It makes sense now" Blair said.

"What does she even want from you?" Nate asked Serena.

"Well, when she came back, I... I told her that I moved on from the lifestyle that she was still in, but she didn't like that. So somehow, she became friends with Dan and ... and Vanessa and called herself "Sarah."

"Why don't you just tell Dan about her?" Blair recommended.

"Because she has that tape of me, and she'll use it. It's practically a snuff film."

"We need to find her." Chuck said.

"No. Please. Promise me you won't do anything. Because if you do, then she'll show Dan. ...If he even ever speaks to me again. God, what have I done?"

A little later that started heading out when Nate stopped her.

"You going with S to the rehearsal dinner?"

"I think Waldorf and Bass have her covered don't you think?"

"Well then I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come meet Vanessa"

"Meeting your new women? Hmm I'll think about it"

"She wants to meet you"

"Really?"

"It would mean a lot to me Darc"

"Alright Archibald I'll come meet Vanessa"

"Thank you. I'll pick you up in a couple hours"

"Deal" she said and hugged him and then went on her ways.

She got to her place and changed. She was a bit nervous because really didn't want to meet Nate's new girl because she wanted to be Nate's girl. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey" she said into the phone.

"I have a favor to ask of you" she heard Chuck say.

"What do you want Bass?"

"I need a date to my dad's wedding and rehearsal dinner."

"Well I can do the wedding but not the dinner. I have plans with Nate"  
"I'll take what I can get"

"You owe me though."  
"Or do I, I thought you owed me"

"No you so owe me" she said as she heard a knock on her door. "I gotta go Bass, Nate's here"

"See you in the morning" he said and she hung up and answered the door. Nate on the other side.

"Hey" she said.

"Let me guess Chuck?" he asked motioning to her phone.

"Uh yeah. I'm his date I guess for the wedding"

"Poor thing" he laughed.

"Don't feel sorry for him" she said as Nate's phone rang.

"One moment" he replied and walked away answering it. After a while he walked back over "Change of plans"

"I'm not meeting Vanessa?"

"Oh no you still are but Chuck and Blair are joining us"

"Just what I wanted another trip with Blair" she said and they headed downstairs and met with Chuck and Blair in Chuck's limo.

"You'll live. It has to do with Georgina"

"I thought we promised Serena we wouldn't go after her."

"You've met Chuck. You know he doesn't listen."

"True story" she said smiling. In fact that was actually the complete opposite. He does listen. At least to her he did.

They got to the place in Queens and ran into a beautiful girl.

"Some date we have here, you brought your friends the ones I hate."

"Where's Georgina?" Blair and Chuck asked.

"What are you gonna do? You heard what Serena said" Nate replied.

"Nate's right Bass, we promised."

"You promised. Blair and I didn't" he replied.

"Well it doesn't matter because she left"

"Left where?" Blair yelled.

"I don't know she just left. Now if I could just find Dan"

"Darc and I can help you find him" Nate said and Chuck and Blair walked away.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Vanessa"

"Darcy Ellis"

"I'm so sorry about how I acted"

"Oh no it was great" Darcy said.

"Darc hates Blair"

"I like her already"

"I agree, you're great if you don't like Blair" Darcy said.

"Thanks, and thanks for showing him Pretty Women"

"Oh yeah, he needed educated."

"Yes indeed"

"Well I met her, I like her and now I'm going to leave you two to this date."

"Please take Chuck with you."

"It's Blair's night to babysit. I have tomorrow"

"True, good night Darc"

"Night Nate" she said hugging him and then hugging Vanessa. "Night Vanessa"

"Night Darcy" she replied.

Darcy headed out and when back to her place.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I really needed the part with Serena at the beginning to kind go with Darcy's back story._


	18. The Child

_A/N: Another chapter. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **The Child**

Darcy got up the next morning and got ready for the wedding. She couldn't believe that she had agreed but she did and now she had to go through with it. She got into the kitchen and spotted her Dad drinking coffee.

"What's the occasion? Date with Nate?"

"No, I'm going to a Wedding"

"A wedding?"

"I'm the best man's date."

"Oh lucky you"  
"Just as friends."  
"Whatever you say" he joked.

"It's not with Nate"

"Yeah you told me. So how is the kid?"

"He's good I met his new girlfriend"

"New?"

"New yes"

"We like her or hate her?"

"Like her. Dad what is with all the questions?"

"I'm trying to stay in the loop. Be a cool Dad"

"Never ever will you be the cool Dad but keep trying there might be hope"

"Thanks sweetheart"

"Yeah anytime."  
"Have fun on your date"

"Dad!"

"Bye, love you"

"You too" she said and left

She arrived at the wedding and spotted Blair kicking Chuck. She laughed to herself and walked over.

"Hey Date" she said.

"Hi" he said wincing in pain.

"Waldorf kick you hard?"  
"Yes" he winced again.

"Come on lets go out front" she said grabbing his arm. "Isn't the best man supposed to have that prepared by now?

"I procrastinated. Sue Me"

They got out front and spotted Nate and his Dad coming up to them.

"Hey Nate. Mr. Archibald" Darcy said.

"Is this Vanessa?" he asked.

"Um I'm Darcy"

"Oh as in the Darcy?" he asked turning to Nate.

"The Darcy?" she questioned

"Yes this is the Darcy" Nate said.

"I've heard so much about you"

"As did I" she replied.

"Captain" Chuck said shaking his hand. "Nate"

"Wow clearly I missed something. Boys she isn't worth it"

"I couldn't agree more" Chuck agreed.

"That's the problem" Nate said walking away.

"Really Bass?" Darcy said.

"What?"

"I'm going to go inside. See you in there"

"Yeah I'll be right in" he replied. She walked inside and spotted Nate sitting.

"So where is my new friend?"

"She'll be here. How's my old friend"

"He's Chuck Bass what can you expect"

"True"

"My dad says hi"

"Tell him I said hi back"

"Will do" she said.

"So what is Hollywood Actress Darcinda Ellis doing this summer?

"Well one don't ever use my full name again. And two I'm going back to California"

"Oh are you moving back"

"My dad will never move me back. I get good grades here"

"Is Chuck Bass really that good of an influence?"

"He isn't bad, but I wouldn't give him all the credit. I have good friends here"

"Like Me?"

"Totally"

"Hey" they heard someone say and they turned to see Vanessa

"Hey Vanessa…you look…Amazing" Nate said.

"He's right you look good"

"Jenny did it"

"She's good"

"You look good too Darcy"

"Well that's not fair. I'm Darcy Ellis I am supposed to look good"

"Right"

"You both look good" Nate said.

"So Darcy who are you here with" Vanessa asked sitting down. "Some superstar?"

"He wishes" Darcy laughed "Its Bass"

"You two together?"

"God no, you'd have to shoot me first"

"I'll keep that in mind" Vanessa said under her breath but Darcy heard it.

"I'm going to find my seat" Darcy said standing up. She found her seat and watched the ceremony. Afterward they went inside and she sat with Chuck at the Wedding Party table which was awkward with Serena and Dan not talking. A little while later a man came over to the table and Chuck got up and headed toward Nate. She watched them for a while as they walked outside. She waited awhile for them to come back in but never did. Fear that they would kill each other she headed outside. She got out there and saw them laughing at each other.

"I feared you two killed each other" she said and they turned to her.

"We're good Darc" Nate said.

"Good" she smiled.

"I'm headed inside you coming" Chuck said to Nate.

"No, tell Vanessa…."  
"Tell Vanessa what?" they heard her say.

"We'll see you later Nate" Darcy said hugging him then linking arms with Chuck and walking in. "So are we all friends now?"

"Yeah why?"  
"Because I'm tired of being the child"

"The Child?"

"Divorced parents share custody of their children"

"You're weird"

"Thanks Bass" she said and slightly playfully pushed him "Go do your speech and make your dad proud"

"Thanks Ellis"

"Anytime" she smiled and took a seat as he went up to say his speech. He went up to the podium.

"I'd like to propose a toast. My father is someone who goes after what he wants, and Lily van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion, his pursuit was direct and at times, not exactly subtle. One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance. And in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day, I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me." Chuck said looking first at Blair and then to Darcy. She smiled at him. After the speech she sat as Lily and Bart took the dance floor.

"May I have this dance" she heard Eric say.

"Yes I would like too" she smiled and danced with him.

"So what is Darcy Ellis doing this summer?"

"Working on a movie. A small one but still"

"So back to Hollywood?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you get tired of Hollywood, my family will be in the Hamptons so feel free to stop by"

"Only if you promise to keep an eye on Bass for me"

"What you think I'll do something stupid without you" she heard Chuck say behind them "May I cut in"

"Yeah" Eric said and she started to dance with Chuck.

"You never answered my question?"

"Well yeah I think you will"

"Well I'm actually going to Europe with Blair"

"Is that why you're dancing with me"

"I haven't quite asked her yet"

"Well Bass get on it" she said stopping the dance.

"Seriously Ellis?"

"Okay I may not like Blair but you're kinda my friend and for some reason I care about you so please go with this before I change my mind."

"Thanks Ellis"

"Stop thanking me and just go talk to her." Darcy said and he kissed her cheek and walked away.

A week later Darcy unlocked the door to her California home. She got it open and shut it as all the lights came on.

"Surprise!" she heard people yell. She turned around and spotted her uncle and her dad and TJ.

"Wow guys thanks" she said.

"Glad to be home" TJ asked.

"Yeah" she said but she missed Nate and she missed Chuck. "So you guys lied. You said that you wouldn't be home at all while I was"  
"We lie, it's a family trait" her dad said.

"Good to know" she laughed hugging him and then hugging her uncle. They heard the front door open behind her and turned to see Austin walking in,

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied and walked over to him and hugged him.

"So room for one more" he asked.

"Of course" she smiled at him "It's good to have you back"

"You too Hollywood" he said using her old name. They all went into the kitchen and enjoyed the cake that her family had gotten. She did miss home but what was she considering home now? California where she has always known or New York where she's found friends like no other?

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I really liked this chapter. I can't wait for you guys to read what comes next._


	19. Kisses

_A/N: I'm back. And now for the beginning of a new season. I really hope you enjoy this next part of the story. Let me know what you think. I will try my best to post a chapter each day all week._

 _Disclaimer: I own Miss Darcinda Ellis._

 **Kisses**

Darcy had her bags packed. She had a fantastic summer with Austin and TJ. In fact she and Austin were talking about getting back together. But she couldn't really make a decision before she saw Nate. She also needed a rooftop conversation with her favorite listener. She got off the bus ironically behind Blair. She couldn't believe she had ridden the bus with Blair. She spotted Chuck by a trash can with flowers. She walked over as he threw them away.

"So those weren't for me?" she said and he glanced up at her and smiled.

"Ellis" he said and hugged her.

"You didn't answer the question" she stated pulling away.

"They were for Blair"

"So I was right you did something stupid without me"

"I don't want to talk about it Ellis"

"Well Bass. I think my friend" she said holding up her hand to show a joint "might say differently"

"Fine" he said grabbing her arm and they got into his limo and headed toward where he was staying. They walked out onto the beach and he lit it up.

"So where exactly did you screw it up" she asked taking it from him.

"I listened to my dad instead of my heart"

"Yeah I hate to say this but your dad is an ass"

"I'll let him know you said so" he said taking away the joint.

"He doesn't allow Christmas trees in his hotel"

"You still on that"

"I was upset about it Bass" she replied grabbing the joint back.

"So obviously you wanted to talk about something." He stated and she glanced at him.

"Why would you think that?" she asked staring at the ocean.

"You're being awfully greedy" he said taking the joint from her. She glanced back at him and gave him a faint smile. He knew her pretty well.

"Should I get back together with Austin?" she asked.

"The guy who left you at Cotillion?" he asked and she nodded. "No?"  
"But I like him. And that was the guy I was going to lose it too"

"Him!?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

"You would have regretted it"

"Like I'm sure Blair is regretting you"

"We're discussing you now"

"So I shouldn't"

"You shouldn't" He said and got up.

The next morning Darcy walked out the patio door to see Blair and Serena.

"Morning" she mumbled.

"Darc!" Serena shouted. "When did you get in?"

"Oh last night"

"Well why are we just seeing you now?"

"I had to have a chat with my friend Bass" she said looking at Blair.

"James is the classiest guy I've ever met you know he drinks Gin Martinis" Blair said. Darcy looked at her weird then looked behind her to see Chuck walking toward them. "…and he speaks six languages. And he gave me this beautiful bracelet"

"I thought your dad gave you that" Serena said

"Busted." Darcy smirked.

"Oh my god B he sounds amazing…" Serena replied catching on

"You're lying" Chuck said standing next to Darcy.

"I do like Soap Operas, but yours is not one I'm interested in" Darcy said "Bye S, Bass"

Later that night she sat at dinner with Cece, Blair, Blair's boyfriend, Eric and Chuck. Everything was going great till Chuck had to start asking questions.

"So James did you get the chance to meet Harold and what's his boyfriend's name." Chuck asked.

"Ramon. Only briefly at the Chateau although Cat didn't seem to like me nearly as much. I have the scars to prove it"

"Well you certainly crammed an awful lot in such a short time"

"Bass" Darcy said.

"Has Blair told you her favorite movies yet" Chuck said ignoring Darcy. "Tiffany, Roman Holiday, and of course Charade"

"I hate Charade" Blair said. "Chuck stop harassing him"

"For once I am in agreence with Blair" Darcy said.

"How well do you know Blair Waldorf is kinda boring for those of us who actually know Blair" Eric said.

"And those of us who don't want to know."

"Not to mention transparent" Cece said.

"Why thank you grandmother" Chuck said.

"Why is it that when you say that word it sounds like an insult."

"Because he's an ass Aunt Cece" Darcy said.

"Too bad you took a bus and not a limo. Blair loves limos"

"Bass" Darcy said.

"Sweetie will you please pass me the salt and pepper." Blair asked James and he reached across the table.

"Uh excuse me I lost my appetite" Chuck said standing up and leaving Blair chasing him.

"So Darc how was your summer?" Eric asked switching conversations.

"Oh pretty good. Um my movie should be out by summer."

"Movie?" Cece asked.

"Darcy did a movie this summer" Eric said.

"It's really good Cece"

"I bet. How's your father?"

"He's in Africa. He spends a lot of his work life there"

"Always busy?"

"It distracts him from thinking about mom"

"They loved each other?" Cece said.

"Yeah they did." She smiled thinking about her parents. She really did miss her mom. This last summer was her second year without her.

The next morning she walked in town with Nate and Chuck.

"The limo's taking me back in an hour. You're welcome to join me" Chuck said.

"You're not going to the White Party? Come on pretty girls. White dresses." Nate asked.

"Unless there is a sprinkler I don't care"

"We could arrange it" Darcy said smiling.

"It's tourist season in the city. Easy pickings"

"Oh"

"Okay and I don't want Blair throwing her call boy in my face"

"Well after last night…"

"Ellis" Chuck said.

"What" she said.  
"Change of topic, Nathanial I didn't believe you and Serena were a real couple"

"Wait you and Serena? What happened with Vanessa?"

"I don't want to discuss that Darc" Nate replied.  
"Fine. But really you and S?"

"Darc it was fake."

"I know but how did that work?"

"It kept both of us off the radar"

"That was nice I bet"

"Ellis Really?" Chuck said.

"I'm taking interest. Sue Me" she said as Blair and Serena approached them.

"Morning Waldorf" Chuck said.

"And we're at it again" Darcy said as her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello"

"Hello Princess"

"Hey Dad, you gotta a break?"

"Yes, what about you? Are you back in the city?"

"Not quite. I'm in the Hamptons"

"The Hamptons?" he said a little off.

"What's wrong with the Hamptons?"

"Nothing they're great." He said.

"Whatever Dad" she said and looked up to see Nate and Chuck walking away. "I gotta go. Talk to you later"

"Love you Sweetheart"

"You too"

She quickly hung up and ran up to the guys. Chuck had gotten on the phone just leaving her and Nate.

"So you and I haven't really talk since I got here"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that"

"How was your summer?"

"Complicated. You?"

"Complicated I guess you could say"  
"So you going to the White Party?"  
"Reason I'm here."

"Really?"

"Movie wrapped up. Dad's in Africa. Uncle's in China, Austin is on tour in Europe."

"Austin? You two good now?"

"Yes and no"

"Okay that's confusing"

"Yes I forgave him. No we aren't together though he wants to be"

"And you?"

"I don't know. What's your vote?"  
"My vote?"

"Chuck voted no"  
"I vote that if you don't want to be then don't be. Darc it's your life. Do what's best for you"

"Thanks Archibald"

"Yeah no problem" he smiled at her. "I actually have a question to ask you"

"Shoot"

"Well you're complicated and I'm complicated so I was thinking maybe you could be my date to the White Party?"

Darcy smiled at him. In her head she had said yes a million times but she just could come out and be eager. She pretend to think.

"On one condition" she said with a smirk

"And that being?"  
"I want Kisses" she said thinking about their little joke.

"Deal" he said and hugged her then pulled away. "There is something you should know though"

"You're using me to make a women jealous?"

"You don't mind"

"I'm in Archibald"

Later that evening she arrived at the party on Nate's arm. She knew this was a fake date but still it was exciting to go somewhere at Nate Archibald's date. They stopped and a man with drinks came up to them. They both took one. Darcy sipped on hers as she looked around the area then turned back to Nate.

"See her yet?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" Nate said and Darcy turned to where he was looking. At that moment the women he was looking at was walking directly toward them. She whispered in Nate's ear then stormed off.

"So I take it that's her" Darcy said.

"Yeah"  
"She's very pretty"

"Thanks"  
"You've always had good taste. I may hate Blair but she is pretty"

"I just wish there was a way to make her jealous"

Darcy looked over at the women and then back at Nate. She put her arm around his neck and leaned up and kissed him. He surprisingly kissed her back. After a while they pulled apart. She looked over at the women and saw her furious.

"I think it worked" she said looking back at Nate.

"Thanks Darc"  
"Go get her tiger" she laughed

"You'll be okay"

"I'm sure Bass is around here somewhere. Oh and J is right."

"About?"

"You're a good kisser" she smiled

"Not bad yourself Ellis"

"Bye Archibald." She said and watched him walk away.

She grabbed another drink and gulped it down and then grabbed another one.

"You having fun darling" Cece asked her.

"Oh yeah this is great"

"You seem happy"

"Am I not supposed to be?"

"Of course you're supposed to be happy"

"I'm doing well in New York"

"I'm glad to hear. Enjoy the party Sweetheart" Cece said then walked away. She mingled with many people getting another drink here and there. She decided a little while later she needed air. She headed out onto the beach spotting Chuck up ahead.

"Bass!" she yelled and he turned to her. She ran toward him. "What's up?"

"Why can I tell you and Nate how I feel about her but I can't tell her"

"Deep" she said and he glared at her "Kidding. What happened?"

"She told me if I said those three little words she would be mine"

"And you can't say them"

"I can't"

"Do you though?"  
"Do I what?"

"Do you three words her" she said not wanting to say it.

"I told you and Nate I did"

"Then say it to her"

"Coming from the girl who can't say them herself"

"Don't use that against me"

"I saw you and Nathaniel kiss"  
"It was nothing"

"Oh really?"

"He was trying to make someone jealous"

"I bet"

"Night Chuck" Darcy said walking away. She got back to the house and texted Austin. Telling him he should come to New York.


	20. Not A Hollywood Party

_A/N: Another chapter up. Sorry really meant to get this out earlier today but my schedule was changed at work. I will post one in the morning as well. I promise. I really hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy that is all nothing else. Oh and Austin._

 **Not A Hollywood Party**

After packing up her bag she met the boys at Chuck's Limo.

"A girl who likes to ride back in style" Chuck said.

"It's cheaper" she commented as she handed the bag to the driver.

"Darcy and Chuck fighting?"

"No" she replied and climbed in and the boys climbed in after her.

They started discussing Blair and her new beau. Darcy just stared outside.

"No offense but don't you think that you're a little out matched." She heard Nate say and she turned back to the conversation.

"At squash? I've been playing my father since the 8th grade. How good could Marcus be?"

"Wait I thought his name was James?" Darcy said confused.

"We learned he was lying" Chuck responded.

"I was meaning as a guy. Blair wants to be a princess, and your greatest achievement is owning a Burlesque Club." Nate replied.

"Which is why I need to get him out of the way. Once he is I have a clean shot at Blair."

"Wow you know its love when you start talking assassin" Nate said.

"Bass why don't you just say those words. You know that's what she wants."

"No Ellis. I think Nate here is jealous of my new friend."

"I was hoping someone would tag in for a while now. I was actually hoping Darcy had."

"Marcus can have you" she said and turned back to the window.

"You'd miss me Ellis" he replied and she turned back to him with a smile.

"I think I'll be good" she said as his phone rang. She turned back to the window ignoring the conversation again. They got to the City and she went up to her room. She walked in boxes everywhere. Her dad had found a new place but they couldn't quite move in yet. She heard her phone ring and she quickly answered it.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Darcy, its Blair. I just want to ask you if you'd be interested in coming to my party this evening. I would really love it if you came."

"Um yeah sure" Darcy replied unsure really what to say.

"Awesome see you there" Blair said then hung up. She heard a knock on the door and ran over.

"Who is it?"

"Austin" she heard and she answered it.

"Hey!"

"Hey so you texted saying you wanted to talk. Dinner tonight?"

"I was actually invited to a party tonight"

"Can I come?"

"It's not a Hollywood Party Aust. It's a classy event"  
"I own a suit Darc"

"Alright"

"I'm gonna shower" he said.

"Alright it's right through there" she said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks" he replied and kissed her cheek. She went to go change when she heard yet another knock. She walked over and answered it and spotted Nate on the other side.

"Hey" she said.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah" she said and he walked in and sat on the couch. She could tell he was frustrated. "What's up Archibald?"  
"My family. I just learned that were broke"  
"That's crazy" she said sitting down next to him.

"My mom asked my grandfather for help and he declined."

"Nate" she said touching his arm

"I've been trying to talk to someone all day about it"

"Did you try Vanessa?"

"She was next after you."

"Who was before me?" she said joking.

"Chuck"

"Makes sense. Look Nate if you need money I have plenty of it."

"No Darc, keep it"

"Nate I am super rich."

"I know Darc, but I'll figure this out"  
"You're loss Archibald." She laughed as her bathroom door opened. "Austin this is Nate"

"Nice to meet you Nate" Austin said holding out his hand.

"You too" Nate replied and his phone vibrated. He shook Austin's hand then looked at it. "I gotta go. I'll see you at Blair's party"

"Yeah we'll be there" Darcy replied then hugged him and he left.

"So that was Nate"

"You look nice" she said changing the subject. "I should probably change."

"Darc you're changing the subject"

"We'll talk but later" she said kissing his cheek and walked into her room. She changed and they headed to the party. Austin kept trying to bring them up but she always changed the subject. They got there and Austin looked around everyone.

"You weren't joking about it being not being our Hollywood parties"

"Welcome to the Upper East Side. Where an event like this happens every week."

"How long did it take you to adjust?"

"Not very long. I am the daughter of a doctor and an actress. Events like these such as galas were a must dress up occasion"

"Okay then"

"A part of me just feels like I don't know I belong here?" Darcy said and they spotted Blair clapping at the music "Wow she is trying way to hard"

"Who is that?"

"Blair Waldorf. My nem…."

"Darcy!" she heard Blair yell and she came over to them.

"Blair hey"

"This is Darcy Ellis."  
"Marcus Beaton" Blair's boyfriend said.

"This is…"

"You're Austin Cooper" Marcus said.

"Uh yeah" Austin said. Then the two started talking music. Darcy was looking around trying to find drinks when Chuck walked in.

"What is he doing here?" Blair asked.

"I'm not getting involved in that" Darcy commented when a guy with drinks walked by and she grabbed two. Blair stormed off Marcus behind her. She and Austin mingled with people. Mostly people who recognized his music. After a while she spotted Nate walking in and also spotted Blair talking to his girl. "Uh oh"

"What?"

"A whole lot of Drama" she said grabbing another drink.

"Let's go over here then by the bar"

"Perfect" she said downing the drink and walking over to the bar.

She watched Nate and Chuck fight over god knows what. Chuck started to walk there way and she stopped him.

'What are you two fighting about now?' She asked and Chuck looked at Austin.

"This must be Austin?" Chuck smirked

"Bass stop changing the subject."

"Hello I'm Chuck Bass"

"Austin Cooper"

"I escorted your girlfriend at her cotillion. You know the one you left her at because of Carter Baizen."

"I'm not his girlfriend" Darcy retorted.

"I didn't know that you escorted her. Thank you" Austin said a little hurt at Darcy's comment.

"Bass please answer the question?"

"I was helping him. His mother came to me. I care about Nate just as much as you do. You would do the same thing I did"

"I know" she replied.

"I'm gonna get a drink. If you wanna discuss this more. You know where to find me" Chuck said and walked away.

After the party she and Austin ended back at the room. She sat down totally buzzed.

"You want food?" Austin asked her.

"No. Not hungry."

"You drank a lot tonight. What's up?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Said looking up. The person she could talk this stuff with was on the rooftop she was sure of it.

"You like him?" he said. She looked over at him.

"Who?"

"Chuck Bass. He's very protective of you."

"I don't like him like that. He's a friend."

"He seems more than that"

"Trust me Aust. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever happen between me and him." She said

"Then its Nate" he replied and Darcy looked away. "Really?"  
"It's nothing. And it will never happen"

"I know you Darc. When you like someone you don't give up until you get what you want"

"Not true"

"Darc! I know you." He said "Why did you want me to come out here"

"I thought maybe I don't know?"

"You wanted us to get back together because it would be a distraction from Nate?" he said pacing.

"Yes" she said sighing.

"What happened in the Hamptons?!"

"He kissed me to make another girl jealous"

"So you thought you would do the same thing?!"

"Austin!"

"I'm gonna go" He said and went into the bedroom and grabbed his bag. Darcy just sat there crying. She couldn't believe she had messed it up. After Austin left Darcy went up to the rooftop. She didn't have the energy to light one up. She just leaned on the railing looking over the city.

"Ellis" she heard behind her and she turned wiping a tear off her face. "You okay?"  
"Yeah" she lied.

"Don't bullshit with me Ellis. You forget I know you"

"It's complicated" she said and he put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Austin found out that I really didn't want to be with him."

"You were just using him like Nathaniel used you at the White Party"

She looked over at him. She was always so curious at how he did that without her telling him. Damn he really did know her. Probably even better then Austin did.


	21. Black Out

_A/N: Hope you enjoy, Not entirely my favorite chapter. More like a little filler but still pretty okay._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, that is all. Just Darcy_

 **Black Out**

Darcy sat across the kitchen table from her dad. She was upset with him because he couldn't come to the Parent night.

"Tell me again why you can't come?"  
"Darcy we've been over this several times"

"I don't buy it" she said crossing her arms.

"Darc"

"You can wear a disguise like my cotillion"

"That won't be the same. At your cotillion I didn't have to talk to anyone"

"Right" she said defeated.

"Take Austin. You two are close again? He's in town right?"

"That won't work"

"And why is that?" her father said. She ignored him not wanting to talk about it "Darcinda. Spill"

"Dad I don't want to talk about it" she said but her father gave her a stern look. "Fine. We…we aren't gonna work out this time"

"This have to do with Nate?"

"Dad!"

"I observe and you like him"

"So it will never work".

"You may think that but Austin doesn't. He knows you and your crushes."

"I'm not having this talk again." She said standing up "I'm headed to my room now"

"Take Nate to this thing. See how it goes"

"Not gonna happen" she shouted as she shut the door. She looked at her packed up room. She couldn't believe this would be the last time she would really stay in this room. Her phone buzzed and she noticed it was Nate. "Hey Archibald"

"I need your help"

"With?"

"I asked out Vanessa"

"That's great Nate, what do you need help with?"

"Catherine"

"Right her."

"She's blackmailing me almost"  
"How?"

"She's giving me money for sleeping with her and if she stops she'll tell the feds where my dad is"

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'm about to brainstorm with Chuck. I was a jerk to him about it the other day. I just wanted to let you know what's up"

"Thanks" she said and then she heard the phone click and her bedroom door open.

"Hey, how's your room coming?"

"Got a little sidetracked but yeah it's coming" she replied and spotted a photo of her, Austin, Brooklyn and TJ on her night stand then turned back to her Dad. "You know what dad, if we were in California there wouldn't be no fancy back to school Parent party"

"You're right. You would be at some crazy party"

"I miss those"

"I don't. Finish up your room I want out of here by tomorrow".

"No problem" she said and her dad left the room. She turned back to the picture and picked up putting it on top of a box. She grabbed her Cotillion picture and put it on top of the other. Her life had changed so much in a year. She started putting more stuff in boxes until her whole room was packed up. She sat on the bed that belonged to the hotel and collapsed backwards when her phone rang again. She shot up superfast and grabbed it not even looking at it.

"You going to the party alone?" she head Nate say.

"Planning on it"

"How would you like to go with me?"

"What about Vanessa?"  
"Catherine"

"What about her?"

"Her and Blair having something cooked up"  
"And?"

"You hate them both already that whatever they have planned you can handle it"

"True"

"Please Darcy"

"This is for you and Vanessa right?"

"Of course"  
"Then I'm in"

"Pick you up at 7?"  
"It's a Date" she said and hung up her dad open the door.

"What's a date?" her dad said.

"Nate is picking me up at 7"

"Nate Archibald. You're crush?"

"It's a fake date dad"

"Take what you can get I see." he laughed.

"Shut up Dad" she laughed and he left the room. She looked over at the dress she had left out to wear tonight.

Later that evening she arrived at the party on Nate's arm.

"Waldorf sure knows how to throw them"

"A special talent of hers"

"And being a bitch"

"Darc" Nate said then they spotted Catherine.

"There's the witch" Darcy said turning to face Nate. Him looking over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Will you be okay" he asked. She looked behind him seeing Chuck watching Blair.

"I see a Bass torturing a Waldorf. I'll be good" she said looking back at him.

"Meet back here in say 20" he replied.

"Deal" she replied and leaned up kissing his cheek. "Good luck Archibald"

"You too" he said smiling at her. She walked over to Chuck.

"Will you stop torturing her"  
"I have no clue what you're talking about Ellis"

"She looks happy"  
"Trust me she's not"  
"Bass"

"Ellis." He said looking at her and then back at Blair. "How's Austin.

"That's not fair" she said as Chuck walked away. A man with a tray of drinks walked by and she grabbed one. She watched Nate talk to Catherine as Vanessa walked in making her grab another drink.

"Slow down miss" the guy with the drinks said.

"Just one more" she replied grabbing another one as the lights went out "Make that two"

"I have a plan" she heard Chuck say behind her.

"Leave her alone Bass"

"Then leave Archibald alone"

"He's my friend Bass"

"Blair is mine"

"No she isn't."

After all the excitement with the lights coming back on Darcy started to walk back home. She had a lot to drink and knew she needed fresh air to cool off. She got half way there when a limo pulled over and a girl got out followed by Chuck. The girl walked away and Darcy turned to him.

"Do you always just let girls out onto the streets?"

"Get in"

"What"

"Get in Ellis. You need a ride home. You've only had like 8 glasses of champagne"

"9 but who was counting anyways" she joked and climbed in. Chuck behind her. A moment of silence and she turned to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Lie **!** "

"No"

"You forget I know you" she said.

"Fine. I'm not"

"Blair?" she asked and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and scooted closer laying her head on her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and they headed back to the Palace hotel.


	22. Last First Day of High School

_A/N: Yay I'm on a role this week posting!. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy!_

 **Last First Day of High School**

Darcy walked into the kitchen of their new place. She had her newest bag for the start of school. She set it on the counter and sat at the table where her dad sat reading the paper.

"Ready for your last first day of high school"

"I can't believe it's my senior year" she said grabbing a muffin out of the center "Mom and I always talked about a huge trip the summer after senior year."

"Well I'm sure we can think of something. Something your mom would want."

"Santorini? Where you two got married. That would be fun."

"We'll discuss it. On one condition."

"Anything. I liked it there."

"You choose a college for you and nobody else"

"Will do" she smiled.

"Now don't rush high school because before I know it you'll be married and have kids of your own."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm only 17 almost 18. I have time."  
"Good"

"But I'll call you when it happens." She said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Have fun at school you smarty pants"

She arrived at school and spotted Chuck staring at Blair.

"Really Bass. This again" she said.

"Well I tried to move on but a certain Diamond turned me down."

"A what?" she questioned then thought about the girl he kicked out of the car "Wait the girl you kicked out? I wouldn't call her a Diamond. Unless that's her name"

"No"

"Then who Bass" she asked then remembered the limo.

 _"_ _Blair?" she asked and he nodded. She grabbed his hand and scooted closer laying her head on her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and they headed back to the Palace hotel._

 _They got back to the Hotel and Chuck walked her to her room._

 _"_ _Thanks Bass" she said turning to him._

 _"_ _Goodnight" he replied and then leaned in to kiss her but she moved he got her cheek._

 _"_ _Not gonna happen Bass" she said then went into her place._

Darcy looked at him. He couldn't mean her.

"You don't mean me"

"You're a pure gem Ellis. Any guy would be lucky to have you"

"Thanks Bass" she said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a Queen to destroy" he said walking away.

She walked into the courtyard and spotted Blair and Serena. She wanted to see Serena so her luck is she of course is Blair.

"Finally a normal friend" Serena said spotting her.

"Compared to…Blair?" Darcy asked and Blair glared at her "I'll take it. What's up S?"

"Dan" she said hooking arms with Darcy and walking her away from Blair.

"What about him?" she asked not sure of what to say. She really wasn't Dan's biggest fan.

"He's talking to another girl"  
"You two broke up though"

"I know but its Blair. She's…"  
"Being Blair and torturing the girl?"

"Exactly"

"Well good luck to the girl." Darcy commented and Serena laughed. "So I have a new apartment. You should come over tonight and celebrate. Oh and you can meet my dad, and maybe my uncle"

"Sounds great. I will let you know"

"Awesome" she smiled. "I will see you later then"

"Bye D" Serena said and walked down the hall. Darcy turned to go to class when she ran into Nate.  
"Hey" she said.

"How's your first day so far?"

"Good, you?"

"I need your help"

"Catherine?" she questioned.

"Vanessa actually" he said. "I need you to talk to her because she's not talking to me"

"You want me to leave school, go to the Queens and talk to her"

"Please Darc. 100 kisses"

"Fine, okay but you so owe me" she said. "I'll do it at lunch I have a free period afterward anyway"

"How did you get one of those?"

"I'm Darcy Ellis how do you think" she smiled then hugged him. "On a serious note I'll let you know what she says."

"Thanks Darc, you're the best"

"Remember that" she said and walked away glancing back at him and smiling. What was it about this dude that she could just do anything?

At lunch Darcy borrowed Chuck's limo and rode to Queens. She arrived at the coffee shop Nate had texted her that Vanessa worked at. She walked in as Dan walked out.

"Darcy Ellis in Queens"

"I'm here to see Vanessa. I'm assuming she's in there."

"Yeah she is"

"Thanks" Darcy said then went further in. She spotted Vanessa at the counter. "Vanessa, can I talk to you"

"What brings you by?"

"Take a guess"

"Nate put you up to this."

"He likes you a lot. In fact at the parent party thing that Blair hosted. He was ending things with Catherine. Why aren't you together?"

"I can't talk about it"

"Vanessa!"  
"She's blackmailing me"

"Like she was Nate"

"What?"

"Nothing" she said. "Look just talk to him please for me. Because he is driving me crazy talking about you."

"Is that because you like him"

"It's because he is my friend Vanessa. If I wanted Nate. I would have him" Darcy said not really believing the last part. She turned around and headed out really not wanting to continue this conversation.

The next day she arrived at school she really didn't want to do an errand like that again. She spotted Jenny and Vanessa up ahead talking to Penelope.

"Hey Darc" she heard Nate say.

"Hey Nate" she replied.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes"

"And?"  
"It didn't actually go well"  
"Why?" Nate asked as Darcy continued to watch Vanessa and Jenny. Where was Blair

"I don't know…but I think I know who"

"What"

"Where's Blair?"

"I don't know"  
"Why is Vanessa talking to Penelope?"

"Beats me"

"Exactly Nate. I think Blair has to do with why your girl is acting weird" she said and Nate walked away.

After having a rough day Darcy arrived at a club. Chuck had mentioned it a few times so she figured why not. She got a drink and noticed Serena talking to a guy at the bar then guiding him away.

"Who's the guy?" she asked Penelope"

"Dalton Lacrosse player"

"He's hot" she commented.

"Darcy Ellis approves?"

"If S is happy then yes I approve"

"Good" Penelope said then ran off.

"Look who has royal subjects" Chuck said in her ear.

"They're not mine Bass"

"They want to be"

"I don't want them to be so find a new Queen" she smiled and they spotted Dan leaving.

"Cashing out so soon Humphrey" Chuck said "Hope you're really not leaving. You're about to see the real Serena"

"I think I've seen enough"

"That little act" Darcy said. If Serena was anything like she was in California she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Bye" Dan said and left. Darcy and Chuck looked at each other.

"I think it's time to put your new subjects to the test"

They walked over to the minions. Darcy looked over at the girl talking to Serena.

"Serena isn't thinking straight" Chuck said to the girl.

"Tell us what to do Queen" they said to Darcy. She looked at Chuck. She could rule a kingdom but this wasn't her kingdom and she really didn't want it to be. She thought about some stuff she did in California.

"Ninth grade. The Danish exchange student stole your date. You remember how to serve a nair-tini" Chuck said,

Penelope nodded and took the glass that her and Chuck had just made and walked away with the girls. Chuck and Darcy sat at a table and watched the girls.

"Why do you want me to be Queen?" she asked. "You clearly could be King"

"Who said I wasn't King?"

"Bass I'm not helping you move on"

"I want to de-thrown Blair as Queen"

"So if I'm not Queen and Blair isn't Queen. Then Serena?"

"Yes" he replied and they turned to Serena commanding the minions. She turned back to Chuck,

"Has anyone told you that you're an evil genius?"

"Every day of my life" he smirked at her. She smirked back and they raised their glasses to each other

"To de-throwning Blair" Darcy said.

The next day Darcy arrived at school the next day and stopped when she saw Nate and Vanessa talking. People walked by her and she just waited. Nate walked away and spotted her and ran up to her.

"That didn't look good" she commented.

"It's a mess"

"So you two are officially over?" she asked linking her arm through his.

"Completely"

"I'm sorry my talk didn't go well with her."

"But it did"

"I'm lost"

"Let's forget about it Darc. To better times"

"So you free after school?"  
"I have to go get my best friend some kisses I owe her"

"Alright and after that"

"I'm free"

"You wanna come over. Watch a movie?"

"Not Pretty Women"  
"I was thinking more Sound of Music." she smiled and he nodded and they walked into the school going their separate ways.


	23. A Fashion Show to Forget

_A/N: Sorry about a delay in an update. I have been so beat with my new schedule. But finally a day off so I'll give you guys a couple of them._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy! That is all._

 **A Fashion Show to Forget**

Darcy walked up the steps of school. All the talk of a fashion show really had her freaked. She really wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Serena had invited her to go with them. She spotted Chuck up ahead talking to Blair. With Nate out of town Chuck was really all she had.

"And that's because he'll be something you'll never be. Human" Blair said and stormed off.

"Ouch" Darcy said

"Shut it Ellis"

"Don't let her get to you Bass"

"I don't"

"Rooftop later. You can tell me again how you feel about her" she joked getting a dirty look from Chuck.

"Ha ha" he replied and walked away. After the day of school and people talking about the fashion show Darcy headed home. She was sure there was a bottle of wine in her fridge with her name on it. She could get buzzed before her rooftop conversation with Chuck. She got into her place and saw a note on the fridge from her Dad saying he was running some errands. She opened the fridge and spotted the bottle she knew was there. She took it out and put it on the counter as her phone rang.

"Hello" she said answering.

"Hey Ellis"

"Hey Bass. Do you need something?"

"I'm out with Humphrey" he replied and she sat down not believing her ears.

"What did you say?"

"I'm out with Dan Humphrey"

"Nate goes out of town and you trade him in with Humphrey. I at least expected me to be the replacement." She asked standing up and grabbing a wine glass.

"Of course you would be the replacement"  
"Good"

"I'm calling to tell you that I won't be making it to our rooftop session tonight. Yore gonna have to do without me"

"Bummer" she said pouring the wine into the glass.

"Have a good night Ellis"

"You too. Don't have too much fun without me" she said taking a sip "Night Bass"

She hung up and took her wine glass and bottle to the couch. She sat down and took another sip. She sat there for hours drinking her wine and just staring out the window at the city. Kudos to her dad for such a great view. It started to get dark so she decided to take a cab the Palace hotel. She went up to the roof and found her and Chuck's stash. She took out and lit a joint. After a little while she heard the door open. She stood up really fast and turned to see Chuck.

"I thought you couldn't make it"

"Change of plans."

"And your newest pal?" she said snarky

"I don't know somewhere on the street with no shoes"

"You stole his shoes. You ass"

"You're being a bigger bitch than normal. Is it that time of the month"

"No" she said.

"How's Nate?"

"I don't know he's out of town"

"You two have gotten closer this year"

"Bite me"

"I say this because I care about you and Nate. You two are perfect together"

"Says the guy who tried to kiss me"

"I was drunk and so were you"

"I wasn't the one trying to kiss someone" she replied. "And I wasn't that drunk"

"9 glasses Ellis"

"That is child's play" she said.

The next day Darcy slowly walked into the Fashion show. It was her first one without her mom and her Wine last night was supposed to prepare her for this. She spotted Serena and Jenny talking.

"Hey J, S" she said.

"Hey D" Serena said then looked at her face "Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fantastic" she lied and thankfully both girls bought it.

"You're Darcy Ellis" a girl said coming up to them.

"Uh yeah"

"Poppy Lifton."

"Pleasure" Darcy said shaking her hand.

"Serena told me all about you. I just couldn't believe she knew Darcy Ellis"

"I sometimes forget I'm even her" Darcy smirked.

"Should we sit now" Serena said eying Darcy. Something felt off.

Darcy looked at where they were going to be seated. She started looking around the room. This is not where she should be. Darcy started to hyperventilate.

"You okay D" Serena asked as they sat.

"Yeah" she said with a fake smile. She looked up at the stage. All she could picture was the last one she had been at. It was literally days before her mother had passed. She felt wrong for being here. She looked around the room again looking for an exit strategy. She wished she had chosen to hang out with Chuck tonight instead of Serena. Jenny walked toward them.

"I need a favor from you guys" Jenny asked and in the moment Darcy swore the room and gotten smaller.

"What do you need" Serena said.

"The models somehow flaked and now I don't have any. Can you guys do it" Jenny asked.

"I can't" Darcy said not being able to breathe and hauled ass out of there. There was no way she was going to model when she was already freaking out about being there. She got back to place and collapsed onto her bed crying. She seriously had no clue what was happening. The last time she felt like this was right after her mother had died. She heard her bedroom door open and she muted herself.

"Darcy" she heard her dad say and then the bed shifted. She turned to him. It was hard hiding things from him when he was already in the room and had heard her cry. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Fashion show." She said sobbing.

"You're mother loved going to those."

"I know and I was sitting there front row and I just kept thinking about mom and then the room felt like it got smaller. I couldn't breathe"

"So you came home"

"I couldn't do it. Not without her"

"Let's get you some fresh air. We'll take a walk around the block"

Darcy set up and smiled at him. Even though New York was her mother being gone it had definitely brought her and her father closer.


	24. A Familiar Face

_A/N: Another chapter like I promised._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

 **A Familiar Face**

Darcy sat at the breakfast table across from her uncle. Since her moment at the fashion show her uncle and dad agreed to be around more. She also hadn't been to school in a week. She and her dad went to Columbia for a tour and to NYU. Two schools that Darcy was looking into.

"So you're going to Yale today with your friends why?" Her Uncle asked.

"The school is giving us the option to visit three different schools. Yale, Brown or Harvard"

"Why not Harvard?"  
"I have no interest in going there." She said.

"So you decided Yale."

"My friends are going and since I haven't see them in a week I thought why not."  
"It's a good school" her uncle replied.

"I've already decided what school I want to apply for."

"Already?"

"During my week of hanging out with Dad we visited a couple of schools. Columbia being one of them."

"You'll make your dad proud. Have you told him?"  
"Admission letter sends out the week before his birthday"

"Sneaky one you are"

"Oh yes. Now I better go" she said grabbing her bag and headed out the door.

"Wait" her uncle shouted and she turned back around,

"Yes?"

"You're staying the night right"

"Yes I am"

"Do we need…?"

"Keith I'm a virgin"

"Let's keep it that way"

"Keith!"  
"I'll see you tomorrow Darc" he said. "Love you"

"You too" she said walking out the door. She got to the school and spots Nate and Chuck talking to Dan.

"Darc" she hears Nate yell. She walks over and gives him a hug as Dan walks away.

"Hey" she says to them both.

"We haven't seen you in like a week"

"Yeah Ellis where have you been?"

"Miss me Bass?" she joked.

"Just a little" he replied hugging her.

She smiled at them both.

"Don't keep us hanging" Nate joked.

"My dad took a week off so he checked me out of school for the week." She lied getting a curious look from Chuck.

"Serena said you ditched the fashion show" Nate said and she watched Chuck figure it all out.

"Oh that yeah" she lied "It's nothing."

Serena headed there way as her and Chuck looked at each other.

"Darcy!" Serena shouted.

"Hey" she replied turning her attention to her friend.

"We'll see you there Ellis" Chuck said and him and Nate went their separate way.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I'm good" she said.

"Darc? You ran out on a fashion show"

"It was something personal"

"Your mom"

"Yeah. My dad got home and saw me crying. Checked me out of school for the week"

"I'm sorry D, if I would have known."

"But you didn't know S, it's not your fault. I thought I could do it"

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime when we both get back"

"Yeah. See you then" she said hugging Serena and then headed to her car to go up to Yale. She got up to the school and spotted the boys sitting in the grass. She walked over and took a seat.

"I thought we were gonna do something?" Nate asked. "Nate's right" Darcy said standing up "Bye Losers"

She began to walk around campus looking at all the departments. Her mind was already set on Columbia but it didn't hurt to look. She wasn't looking and ran right into someone falling to the ground. She got back up and brushed herself off.

"You okay" she heard someone say behind her and she turned around. "Darcy?"

Mason Drake. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Mason!" she said excited and hugged him.

"Yale? I thought UCLA was the dream"

"It was:"  
"So Yale?"

"No my friends are interested so I came with"

"Brooke and Austin?"

She gave him a weird look. What was he talking about then it clicked? He didn't know she had moved.

"I moved this way"  
"Oh"

"Manhattan Island. Upper East Side"

"New Jersey"

"Right. I can't believe I had forgotten that you moved this way."

"It happens"

"Indeed"

"So those boys you were sitting with. Those you're new friends then"  
"Yeah. Um one of them wants to get into some group and the other one's family practically owns the place."

"So you said UCLA was the dream. What's the dream now? Harvard like your dad"

"Columbia"

"Good school"

"My dad and I visited the campus last week."

"You two must be close now. I heard about your mom."  
"It's been hard but we are doing it" she replied.

They continued to walk and talk when it started to get a little dark. They were walking along when they ran into Nate.

"Archibald" she said.

"Shh" he said

"What?"

"People here know my family. They don't like me"

"Oh"

"Hi I'm Mason Drake"

"Nate…"  
"Archibald. Yeah I heard her say it"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Where did you find this guy?"  
"We went to elementary school together"

"An old friend"

"Oh so does Austin know this guy or I don't know my favorite person Carter"  
"You're dating Cooper?" he asked.

"Um no we…its…"

"Complicated." Nate said.

"Yeah. I don't really want to get into."

"And Carter? Who is that?" Mason asked.

"My adoptive sort of brother"

"Oh" Mason replied. They talked a little longer and then went their separate ways. She and Nate began to walk away.

"You wanna call Bass and skip this joint" Nate said.

"Let's go" she said. Nate stepped away and called Chuck. After he got off the phone they headed over to a bar and sat waiting for Chuck.

"So" Nate said.

"So what?" she asked.

"Mason?"

"What about him?"

"I feel like he is more than just an old friend"

"My first crush"

"Lucky guy"

"Just a crush Nate nothing more"

"So Austin was you're first kiss and time?"  
"Kiss yes. I'm a virgin" she said and Nate looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I'm just….wow impressed"

"I haven't met the one yet"

"The one?"  
"The one I trust and care enough about to give it too."

"Weirdo" he joked as a bunch of guys came in cheering that they had gotten Nate Archibald. He and Darcy looked at each other confused. Nate then explained that he was Nate Archibald and that starts a fight. They run out and go looking for the poor guy. They get out into the school yard and find Dan tied to a pole.

"Poor guy" Darcy said.

"Would you be so kind to untie me" Dan said

"I hope you at least bought the statue a drink first" Nate joke

"Nate help the guy out"

"Maybe I actually don't want you're help"

"You might when you figure out that you're up there because they think you're him"

"How is that possible I didn't lie about my name?"

"You didn't but I think I know who did" Nate said looking over at Darcy who had the same thought. Chuck Bass was responsible.

Nate kept trying but couldn't get it.

"Here let me see" Darcy said walking closer.

"Darcy Ellis" Dan said "Uh not entirely comfortable with you uh…"

"You two again?" a girl said.

"Again" Darcy commented turning to the girl.

"Long story" Dan said.

"I'm sure it is"

"Let me see this," the girl said, "my mom was in the Navy."

"Go at it" Darcy said stepping away and standing by Nate.

The next morning Darcy stood by her Car as her driver put the bags in the back.

"Headed back to the City" she heard Mason say and she turned around.

"Yeah. You?"

"Jersey"

"Not far from me. We will have to catch up sometime."

"It's a date"

"It's a date" she smiled and hugged him. She spotted Blair and Serena over his shoulder, "Serena."

"Who's Serena" Mason asked as they pulled away

"A friend of mine. She was supposed to be at Brown"

"D!" Serena said walking over.

"S hey"

"And…" Serena asked looking at Mason.

"Mason Drake" Mason said.

"I thought you were going to Brown."

"Change of Plans"

"You and Blair good?" she asked now figuring what was going on.

"Yeah we're going to ride to the city together. You?"

"My Dad ordered me a car when he found out I would be coming up here"

"See you in the city then"

"See you there" She replied they hugged and Serena walked away.

"Look at you Miss Popular" Mason said.

"I just have four friends. Her, Nate, Chuck and Jenny."

"And me and Austin. Don't forget Broo…"

"No. She's not my friend."

"Darcy she was…"

"Key word was. She's dead to me" Darcy said and Mason walked away.

"Room for one more?" she heard Nate say.

"For you always" she smiled grabbing his arm and they got into the car and headed back to the city.


	25. Business Ventures

_A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry for the long delay. Work has been kinda hectic and I've been working all week. I will try my hardest to get back to a normal posting schedule next week. Anyway I hope you enjoy, Some Nate/Darcy for those who like them and some Chuck/Darcy for those who like them._

 _Disclaimer: I only own miss Darcy._

 **Business Ventures**

Darcy walked into the school courtyard. It had been a few days since Yale and she still hadn't talked to Chuck. It was almost weird now. She wasn't really use to it. She walked by Vanessa and Blair talking making her stop and look behind her. Um okay she thought then continued on her path.

"Hey" she heard Nate say and turned the direction he was at.

"Hey Nate"

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your shower last night"

"Nate I told you that you could just move into the Guest room. My Dad and Keith don't care."

"I don't want to be a burden to you"

"Please do." She laughed.

"I'll think about it"

"Good" she joked slightly pushing him. "So how is you're new friend Dan?"  
"Good. How's my old pal Chuck"

"I actually don't know. I haven't seen him"

"Oh you two calling it quits?"

"What?" she asked

"Joke." He said "See you later Darc"

They went their separate ways. Later that night Darcy felt she needed some air and a joint. She headed to the Palace and up to the rooftop. She got out there and spotted Chuck leaning on the brick railing.

"You wanna talk about it?" she said and he turned to her. She lifted her hand to show the joint "Old time sakes"

He laughed and she walked closer leaning next to him. They lit it up and there was a moment of silence.

"Its Blair" he finally said breaking the silence.

"What about her?" she asked and he handed her a flyer. She looked it reading something about an old building. "She wants you buy a building? Why?"

"Pretend to?"

"Pretend. Bass why?"  
"To seduce Vanessa"

"Vanessa as in Nate's Vanessa?"

"Yeah" he said and she looked back down at the flyer.

"Are you gonna…"

"I'm Chuck Bass" he said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I take that as a yes." She said handing the flyer back "The place looks great"

"So should I invest for real?"

"You would be stupid not too. According to that flyer they want to tear it down and build something else."

"Do you want me to save it?" he asked her.

"Hell yeah. Bass this building is very historic."

"So seduce Vanessa?"

"Whatever you do in your spare time is your business. But Bass if that's what you have to do to save the building then yeah"

"Darcinda Ellis is encouraging me"

"No" she said grabbing the joint from him.

"So. Tell me Ellis. How are you really? And don't say Fine"

She looked over at him. She hated how he could read right through her.

"I'm good. Really good" she lied hoping he didn't read through that either.

"That's worse than fine Ellis"

"What do you want me to say Bass. That it's been a rough few weeks."

"Yes Ellis that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I know why you left the fashion show"

"I had a panic attack" she said sliding down to sit against the wall. He sat down next to her.

"Ellis" he said and grabbed her hand.

"It was minor. When I got home my dad was there so he checked me out of school for the week."

"That explains why you've been gone all week"

"My mom enjoyed Fashion Shows so much and just sitting there" she said then looked away "the room got small and I couldn't breathe"

"I'm sorry Ellis" Chuck said and she turned back to him.

"Thanks Bass" she said then leaned her head on his shoulder.

The next day Darcy walked outside to greet Chuck. She had agreed to go with him to check the place out. The limo wasn't out there yet so she just stood and waited when her phone rang. A number she didn't know.

"Hello" she said.

"Can I discuss Nate with you" the person said.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Dan Hum…."

"Humphrey. What about Nate?"

"I know that you're his best friend so I just wanted to tell you that he's slumming in his house"  
"You went to his house?" she said.

"Yeah. Wait you know?"

"Look Humphrey. I've tried to reason with him on that front. He sometimes crashes at my place and uses my shower."

"Why won't he let you help him?"

"Because if I have learned anything about Nathaniel Archibald. Is that he doesn't like to accept help." She said spotting the limo pull up. "Look Humphrey I need to go but maybe he'll accept help from you. Guy to guy"

"Thanks I'll let you know"

"You and I aren't friends so I'll just check on Archibald myself" she said then hung up not letting Dan get the last word. The limo door opened and Chuck climbed out.

"You ready to see the building?"

"Let's do it" she said and climbed in, him right behind her. They got to the building and climbed out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you serious? I'm here because of you. Thanks for introducing me to this unique business opportunity."

"No. You are not buying this to turn it into another yuppie fusion bar."

"He isn't" Darcy said.

"Ellis is right. Since I bought Victrola Bass Industries has expanded into Vintage entertainment.

Vanessa pulled Chuck to the side and discussed some stuff and a guy threw a slushy at him. Darcy couldn't help at laugh at the situation.

"Lets go Ellis" he said and they climbed back in to the limo.

"What's the plan Bass?" she asked still amused at the situation.

"I'm not seducing her."

"What about the building Bass?"

"I know just give me a few hours to think of another way."

They got back in front of her building and she got out.

Later that evening she showed up at the Bass/Van der Woodsen residence for a party. Since she hadn't heard much from Chuck since he dropped her off she just felt she would see him at the party.

She walked in and was greeted by Lily.

"Darcy"

"Hi Mrs. Bass"

"How are you darling?"

"Good, um is Chuck here? He actually invited me. If that's okay?"

"Of course. Charles adores you as does Serena and Eric"

"I'm pretty fond of them too" she said with a smile.

"Is your family here too?"

"My dad is currently in Africa and my uncle just left for Europe. One of his bands is touring there"

"You are always welcome here"

"Thank you Mrs. Bass"

"Call me Lily"

"Thank you Lily" she said and Lily walked away. She spotted Vanessa walk in and smiled to herself. Whatever Chuck was doing looked like it was working.

"Darcy" Vanessa said walking over to her.

"Vanessa" she said and admired her dress "You look amazing"

"Thanks, uh Chuck invited me"

"Did he? Wow what's going on there?" she said.

"You actually look amazing. Wow who can compete with Darcy Ellis?"

"Well thank you" Darcy laughed.

"Nate and I could never work with you around"

"We're just friends"

"Oh." Vanessa replied then walked away. Darcy spotted a guy with drinks and grabbed one downing it and then grabbing another one. She downed a few more and got pretty bored at the party not finding Chuck anywhere. She went outside and took a walk to get some air. The lack of the party upstairs made her think of a party from years ago. Well the before part at least.

 _Darcy headed down the stairs to the kitchen and then twirled in her new dress. Her mother smiled at her._

 _"_ _Is Austin coming?"_

 _"_ _Him and Brooke should be here soon."_

 _"_ _When are you two going to admit you like each other"_

 _"_ _Brooke and I?" she joked._

 _"_ _Darcinda" her mother said sternly._

 _"_ _Its complicated mom"_

 _"_ _Make it uncomplicated. Austin is a good guy Darc."_

 _"_ _Mom"_

 _"_ _Girls can make the first move to you know. Your mom did" her dad said walking in._

 _"_ _You two are different though"_

 _"_ _So are you and Austin. So take the leap sweetheart. We like Austin"_

 _"_ _Okay I'll think about it tonight" she said as the doorbell rang. "and there is my cue"_

 _She smiled at her parents and headed out the door._

She walked and walked till she got to the Palace and made her way up to the roof. She got up to the roof when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said

"Did you tell Dan I was squatting?" Nate said

"Wow you get straight to the punch" she said.

"Darcy please answer me"

"No I didn't he found out all on his own and then called me to confirm it." She said a little hostile. This wasn't her fault.

"Why"

"Because we care Nate, and we want to help you so please let us"

"You do. You let me use your shower"

"Just move in Nate. My dad and Uncle adore you and wouldn't care"

"I don't think that would be the best idea for us" he said which confused her. Did he have feelings for her?

"If you think that then fine"

"I'll figure something out"

"Talk to Humphrey Nate. He can probably help"

"Alright for you I will" he said and she smiled. They hung up and she just looked at the city skyline. She heard the door open and then someone stand next her. Neither one said a word but she had a feeling they both knew what was on the others mind.

 _A/N: So far this last paragraph is probably one of my favorite moments between Chuck and Darcy._


	26. The L Word

_A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers. Once again I am so sorry for the delay in updating. Today happens to be my first day off in days and I'm also going out of town this weekend. So with this chapter I will probably have another one since this one is short. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **The L Word**

Darcy walked up to Waldorf Designs. Nate had called her that morning and asked her to meet him there so he could finish telling her about his awkward run in with Jenny earlier that morning.

"So she walked in on you getting out of the shower?" She asked as they were walking toward the school.

"Only a towel on"

"Kinky."

"Darcy really"

"You like her?" Darcy said. Great another girl to stand between her and him.

"I do not." He said smiling. The Nate Archibald smile. Darcy really liked that smile.

"Come on you have that Nate smile on"

"Nate smile?"

"This huge grin you get when you're talking to or about a girl you like"

"I have a certain smile."

"Yeah" she said smiling at him.

"Speaking of romance"

"So you're not going to deny it?"

"Okay fine, I might have a little crush"

"A little my ass" she said playfully pushing him "What about romance?"

"I haven't once heard you say anything about Austin since I met him and you never told me whether you two go back together or not."

"Right Austin."

"You two didn't get back together did you?"

"No. He found out that I liked somebody else"

"Who? Chuck?"

"Gross. Don't get me wrong Bass is a decent human being when he wants to be but never ever in my life will I ever be with Charles Bass."

"I'll remember that"

"Har Har Archiblad" She said as they arrived at the school.

"How is Bass?" he asked,

"Him and Blair have some sort of game going on. I don't ask questions." She replied.

"Sounds like a good plan" he joked "I'll see you later Darc"

"Bye Nate" she said and they went their separate ways.

Later that day she sat in her living room when she heard the elevator ding. She looked toward that direction to see Chuck walking her way.

"Welcome to my office. How can I help you" she said.

"Very funny Ellis" he said standing in front of her.

"What brings you by?"

"I need you"

"That's kinda hot Bass but…"

"Ellis I'm serious."

"Do tell why you need me?"

"I need you to distract me so I am not tempted?"

"Tempted? By what Marijuana?"

"No my other drug"

"Blair. Why?" she asked intrigued.

"The word that neither one of us can say"

"The L word?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be tempted by her to say it like I almost just did."

"Oh. Okay so how do I help?"

"Keep me here. Or just with you because you will never purposely be near Blair" he said sitting down.

"Bass I would like to help but Nate invited me to go to Brooklyn for this gallery thing."

"Gross"

"You can join"

"And interrupt you're date with Nate"

"Bass it's not like that"

"You want it to be"

"Bass"

The next day she arrived in Queens at the gallery meeting Nate outside. Chuck had promised her that he would be good and not be tempted my Blair.

"Why did I have to come to this again?"

"To keep me from doing something stupid."

"Like maybe kiss J"

"Darcy"

"So glad I can help my boys out"

"Boys?"  
"I'm supposed to be helping Bass not be tempted by Blair"

"I shouldn't have asked"

"Yeah I learned that the hard way" she smiled and they walked inside. They stayed together for a while and then went their separate ways. She found the roof access after a while and decided she needed some air. Blair came running down the stairs superfast crying. Darcy ran up them pretty sure she knew who was at the top of them. Sure enough she was correct. Chuck was standing there overlooking the city.

"Bass?" she said and he turned to her not saying a word. "Bass talk to me"

"Go away Ellis."

"Bass"

"Don't!"

"Tell me what happened. Why is Blair crying?"

"Leave it alone"

"Bass"  
"I don't want to Ellis! Get it through your thick skull"

Darcy stood still. She didn't like fighting with him. Sure she couldn't stand him in the beginning but Chuck had grown on her.

"Ba…"

"Leave Ellis. I mean it"

"Fine!" she yelled "you can just be alone in your own misery"

"Fine" he yelled back and she headed back down stairs. Was she seriously in a fight with Chuck. Darcy headed home and sat he room thinking about Blair crying and Chuck upset. Obviously something big happened. She heard a knock on her door and looked up to Chuck standing there.

"I'm sorry" they both said.

"Do you forgive me for yelling at you" Chuck said sitting down next to her.

"I'll have to think about it"

"Good" he said and leaned back against the headboard.

"Don't think for a second you are staying here" she said and pushed him off the bed.

"Ouch Ellis"

"Leave" she said with a stern look and he started out the door and as soon and he was about to leave she spoke up. "Bass. I forgive you but if that happens again I won't be so quick to do so"

"I promise" he said then left.


	27. I Admire You

_A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for the delayed post. I meant to have this posted right after the last but then something came up and then I've just been super busy. To make up for my absence I will post three to four more chapters today. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **I Admire You**

Darcy stepped into the Bass/Van der Woodsen apartment. Her and Chuck had made plans to go out. She was going to help him get over Blair without sleeping with anything with boobs.

"Oh my god" this girl said running into her. "You're Darcy Ellis."

"Uh yeah" Darcy said confused on who the girl was. She was praying to god that Chuck hadn't slept with her. She heard the elevator ding and she turned to see Chuck walk out.

"Well what do we have here?" he said and Darcy felt relief. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chuck Bass"

"Oh my god. I read about you on Gossip Girl. You're like the devil" the girl said.

"Finally some truth in advertising"

"The Devil? I guess you could say that's true" Darcy said.

"Headed out are we?"

"Serena, Blair and I are going to the gala. Hope you're coming."  
Darcy had to help herself from laughing. Why were they taking this girl to an older people thing?

"Well I'm all for company on a Saturday night but the only thing that I like that age is my scotch." Chuck replied.

"Its old people?! Blair told me…"

"That was your first mistake."  
"Oh"

"Bass, I think we should go" Darcy said.

"Hold on" he said then handed her a little box "Will you give this to Serena for me please"

"Bass" she said then walked down toward Serena's room.

"D? What brings you by?"

"Chuck gave this to me to give to you. I don't know what it is"  
"Thanks"

"Chuck was here?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna go grab a drink but then he got distracted by little Miss Polly Pocket"

"What?!" Blair said and stormed out of there.

"You and Chuck?" Serena said opening her gift.

"Just friends. I've been having a rough few weeks and surprisingly he's been there to rescue me"

"I guess he's an alright guy"

"Who's the gift from?"

"Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?" Darcy asked intrigued.

"He was artist at the gallery"  
"Oh. Is he hot?"

"Darcy"

"What I'm intrigued?!"

"You? What about the guy at Yale. He was pretty attractive if I do say myself."

"Mason? I've had a crush on him since 3rd grade"

"Whoa you're Darcy Ellis and there was a guy you liked but couldn't have?"

Not the first time Darcy thought in her mind. She was in the exact same position now.

"He eventually moved and then there was always Austin"

"She left with him! Nice going Hollywood!" Blair said coming back in the room

"He left with her? Dammit Bass" she said getting her phone out and texting him. She was gonna kill him this time around.

A few moments later Chuck walked back into the place.

"You! What did you do with her?" Blair yelled

"Hey! She assaulted me. Demanded I deflower her"

"That's funny" Darcy said.

"Shut it Ellis" Chuck said glaring at her.

"Limos and virgins your specialty" Blair commented.

"Just so you know there are few things I consider sacred. The back of the limo is one of them. When she realized she couldn't ride this thoroughbred she bolted."

"Thoroughbred?" Darcy asked laughing,

"You're pushing it Ellis" Chuck said.

"Is just texted me. just used her card a 1Oak."

"She didn't waste time. Come on" Blair said to them.

"Oh no I'm not part of this" Darcy said. No way was she going somewhere with Blair Waldorf to save Blair's college career.

"I have my mom's thing" Serena said.

"You're all coming!" Blair yelled.

"Blair I'm not…"

"You're coming Darcy"

"Fine" she replied and looked at Chuck who shrugged his shoulder. Oh he was gonna die. She had news for him. Her idea of a good time was not hanging out with Blair Waldorf.

As they were sitting in the limo a Gossip Girl post came on. Chuck gave her a look that only those two knew which involved Nate. The kiss between Jenny and Nate intrigued her though. When they got to the place Darcy's phone rang.

"I'll be right in" she said to Chuck then answer her phone "Hello"

"Darcy Ellis" the voice said that she recognized as Mason.

"Mason?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. I had to call a lot of people to get your number"

"A lot?"

"Just Austin but I had to call others to get his number"

"You talked to Austin?" she asked a little worried.

"Where are you at I hear a lot of noise?"

"A bar. I've has a rough week a friend of mine is taking me out on the town" she said.

"So Austin and you are more than complicated?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you're into someone."

"Did he say a name?"

"I didn't want to know. So I told him not to tell me."

"How nice of you. Look Mason if…"

"I wanna take you out"

"Well that was an unexpected turn."

"Ellis" she heard Chuck say.

"I gotta go Mace. My friend is calling my name"

"I'll be in town next week. We can grab a bite to eat. See a show?"

"Yeah" she said and then hung up. Did Mason Drake just ask her out? She walked over to Chuck's limo. They arrived in front of another building and Darcy decided to stay inside. Her phone rang yet again.

"Hey Nate" She said knowing the tone.

"I kissed Jenny and now Dan wants to kill me"

"I'm in Chuck's Limo waiting on him and Blair to stop a girl from losing her virginity"

"Okay you win" he joked and she laughed.

"You okay Archibald?" she asked on a more serious note.

"I'm gonna need a place to stay"  
"You can always stay at Casa de Ellis."

"Alright"

"Good Luck Nate"

"You too Darc" he said and they both hung up. She looked up to see them all headed toward the limo and climbed in and they started to move again.

"You might be upset but this isn't how you wanted to lose your virginity." Blair said.

"And which venue do you prefer?" Chuck said smirking.

The girl got out of the limo and ran off.

"Thank you Chuck, I know that wasn't easy." Blair said.

"For you anytime" Chuck said then spotted the girl "I think the virgin is making a run for it."

Blair got out and chased after her. Darcy turned to Chuck.

"I don't know why she wants to lose it so bad" Darcy said.

"You still one?" he asked her

"As a matter of fact I am"

"Wanna change that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not anytime soon Bass"

"I admire your virtue."

"I admire your loyalty" she said.

"To who?"

"To me, most importantly to Blair."

"You hate Blair"

"You don't and even though you totally screwed any chance you could've had with her, you're still loyal to her"

"I think I should get you home" he said thinking she's going crazy.

Darcy arrived back at her apartment and began to take her shoes off. She sat on the couch and began to think about Mason when the elevator door dinged.

"Have room for one more?" Nate said dropping his bag.

"For you Nate Archibald always." She said and he joined her on the couch.

"I'm gonna go see my mom soon"

"I'll miss you when you leave"

"I'll miss you too" he said and it was silent for a while.

"So you and J were over before you even began"

"As much as I liked her, it wouldn't have lasted"

"Dan?"

"He punched me"

"Protective big brother." She comment then thought of something he said. "Hey wasn't it you that said don't mess with a guy's sister"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god wasn't the sister Jenny" she said.

"Har har Ellis"

They ordered food and watched a movie, that wasn't Pretty Women, and continued their night.


	28. First Dates

_A/N:Another chapter as promised. Not really one of my favorites but I still hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

 **First Dates**

Darcy walked through Central Park. This is where her and Mason had agreed to meet. To say she was excited about this was just below the truth. She was over the moon. Mason was one of those crushes that no matter how hard you try and years you don't see them. The minute you do it's like no time pass at all.

"Darcy!" she heard someone shout. She turned and spotted Mason.

"Mason!" she said excited.

"So how have you been since we last saw each other?" he asked.

"I guess alright." She said as her phone rang. She spotted the ID and since it was Chuck's she decided why not. "Give me a moment"

"Yeah no problem"

"Hey Bass" she said into the phone.

"So remember how we discussed the tickets I got for my dad so we could bond or whatever"

"Yeah?"

"I gave him the tickets…"

"He still turned you down"

"Said he was busy."

"When I was 14 around the time I crashed my dad's car, I wanted him to spend time with me. Mom had gotten bad and I was afraid I wasn't going to have anyone. So I cleared his schedule so that him I could spend the day together"

"Did it work?"

"Actually yeah, at first he was ticked off but once he got what I was trying to do. He was fine with it"

"Thanks Ellis" he said and then hung up.

"Sorry" she said to him

"What was that about?"

"My friend Bass and his dad are having issues and as a girl with previous daddy issues I figured I could help."

"Wow"

"But that is his problem. Let's discuss us?

"Okay I can do that"

"So does Mason Drake have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"That's a surprise"

"How is that a surprise?"

"You're Mason Drake!"

"So, does Darcy Ellis have a boyfriend?"

"No I do not."

"Hmm"

"What"

"I want to tell you secret, I've never told anyone"

"Which is"

"I had a crush on you in elementary school"

"Seriously?!" she said a little more excited.

"Yeah, why you don't believe me?"  
"I'm just surprised because I had a crush on you"

"Darcy Ellis had a crush on me. I thought you had a crush on Austin"

"Maybe yeah"

"Interesting"

"Don't flatter yourself I also had a crush on that kid in the back"

"Wait didn't he get arrested?"

"I think so. But I too have been arrested"

"Child Stars" he joked.

They joked back and forth a lot about their childhood. They stood in front of this little hotdog joint when her phone rang again.

"You get that, I'll get us some hotdogs" he said and walked away.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Darc, its Jenny"

"What's wrong J?"

"Remember my friend Agnes?"

"Your model friend?"

"Yeah"

"What about her?"

"We were gonna make our own line and now every business man we meet with she freaks out and messes it all up"

"J, you're talented and very smart. You don't need her"

"Thanks I knew you would understand. I thought about Nate but…"

"I'm glad you called me J. Take care and if you need anything. My door is always open"

"Thanks D" Jenny said then hung up.

"Are you like the Upper East Side adviser?"

"Something like that. I guess." She said and he handed her the food.

"So is Miss Ellis available tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah" she said.

"So you wanna maybe do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" she said smiling. He leaned in to kissed her and she quickly turned and he got her cheek.

"Next time then" he said.

She arrived back at her house. With Nate being with his mother she got pretty lonely again and didn't know how to really entertain herself. She got out her phone a picture of her and Nate as her homescreen. Missing him she dialed his number.

"Hey Darc" he said answering.

"I miss you Nate" she said sitting down.

"I miss you too. How's Bass?"

"Well you know the usual"

"That's good."

"I heard from J today."

"Oh really"

"She and that model are fighting. She said she was gonna call you."

"It was probably best she didn't"

"Probably" she said.

"So how was your date with Mason?"

"It was good, then he tried to kiss me"

"I thought you liked this guy. You didn't let him kiss you"

"I don't know it just felt off"

"Maybe you don't like him like you thought. Maybe there is somebody else. You and Chuck are getting close"

"Gross no" she said.

"Best way to start is as friends. And you and Bass, pretty good friends"

"So are you and I and you don't see us dating"

"Touché" he said and she felt a little hurt at that.

"I will talk to you later. I have another date tomorrow with a guy I like"

"Bye Darc" he said then hung up. She sat there silent still just thinking about Mason. Why did she dodge the kiss? She had no clue.

The next day she arrived back at the park waiting for Mason when her phone rang. What was with everyone these days? She spotted Chuck's name and answered.

"What Bass?"

"Wow did Archibald pee in your cereal this morning. Or maybe the sex wasn't good enough"  
"Har Har Bass. What do you want?"  
"I need my friend's advice"

"Your dad?"

"I cleared his schedule only to walk in on him asking Humphrey to go"

"How does Humphrey know your dad?"

"That's what I'm finding out."

"And how are you doing that?"

"I'm currently outside The New Yorker"

"Good luck with that Bass"

"Humphrey's lying I know it"

"Keep me updated Bass. My date is here I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Ellis" he said and hung up.

She looked over and spotted Mason.

"So does that guy tell you everything?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment. Yeah he did. They actually told each other everything.

"Yeah" she said.

"And you him?" he asked.

"You wanna go to a party with me?"

"That's avoiding the question"

"I know" she said.

She didn't want to discuss Chuck with Mason. Those were two different territories. Just like she didn't want to discuss Nate with Mason either.

"Yeah I'll go" he said.

Later that evening they arrived at Blair's. Her minions drooled over Mason, Darcy giggled at it. As much as she enjoyed being there with Mason. She missed last year when her, Jenny and Nate just went on a walk and just talked. It was one of her favorite moments. To be totally honest she missed Nate like crazy. Not the Nate she had a crush on. She missed her best friend. They mingled with everyone and then headed home. They stood and the bottom of the elevator.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" Mason said.

"Yeah" she said and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good night Darcy" he said and she headed upstairs. She got to her place and spotted Jenny sitting on the couch.

"J?" she said walking over.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Jenny asked crying.

"Of course "Darcy said and guided her to the guest room. She got Jenny all tucked in and walked back into the living room. Chuck pouring himself and her a glass of scotch. He handed one over to her. "What exactly are we drinking too Bass?"

"I ruined Dan's article"

"Oh really?"

"Didn't really help with my dad but I feel accomplished."

"I can drink to that" she said raising her glass.

"How was your date?"

"It was good" she said. "I really like him"

"Good. You need to move on from Archibald and better yet Austin"

"Now it's your turn. You need to move on from Blair"

"I will if you will"

"Deal" she said.

"Deal" he said and they clinked glasses.


	29. A Wasted Thanksgiving

_A/N: Another chapter. I really like this one and hope you do too._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **A Wasted Thanksgiving**

Darcy walked into the school and spotted Nate.

"Nate!" she yelled and ran toward him hugging him.

"Hey Darc" he said hugging her back. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I missed you Archibald"

"I missed you too" he replied.

"How was the Hamptons?" she asked.

"Ugh"

"That bad?"

"It was missing something"  
"Me?"

"Probably" he said and they laughed.

"So where are you staying?"

"A friend of my mom's is letting us stay there"

"That's nice, but you do know my place is always open"

"Archibald haven't seen you around lately?" Chuck said behind them and Nate started to get mad and go toward him so there was little space between the two.

"Ignore him Nate" she said standing between the two. She turned to face Chuck and put her hands on his chest. "Beat it Bass"

He looked at her for a moment then walked away.

"Thanks" Nate said.

"He's an ass" she said.

"An ass you seem to know how to handle."

"I know how to deal with asses" she said.

"True" he agreed.

"So it is Thanksgiving tomorrow"

"Yeah?"

"Well I remember someone last year promising me that he would take me to the parade this year."  
"I remember." He said "So we will go to the parade and then back to your place for sandwiches and apple pie?"

"Sounds like a good plan" she said.

"I can't wait for my second Ellis Thanksgiving" he said as Darcy's phone rang. She looked down at her phone seeing Mason's number.

"That would be my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? So you and Mason are together" Nate asked a little jealous.

"I'll talk to you later" she said and hugged him again.

"See ya Darc" Nate said and walked away. Darcy answered her phone

"Hey" she said.

"For a second there I thought you were ignoring me"

"I was talking to a friend of mine"

"Who?"

"Nate"  
"He's the one I met at Yale right?"

"Yeah. He just got home from the Hamptons"  
"Sweet. So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I actually have plans" she said feeling a little guilty.

"Oh, your dad?"

"Actually Nate"

"Okay, I guess I'll let him have you for the day"

"You'll let him?" she said feeling offended.

"Kidding" he said "Have fun"

She hung up the phone and put her phone in her pocket still thinking about what he said.

"Let him?" she said out loud still offended at that comment.

"Let him what?" Serena asked next to her.

"Oh its nothing." Darcy said "I'll see you later, I actually need to go cook a turkey"

"Yeah no prob D, remember you can always come over tomorrow"

"I know but I just don't think I'm ready for a non-Ellis Thanksgiving yet"

"Understandable"

The next day Darcy stood in the kitchen tearing the meat off of her turkey. She checked the time every few minutes waiting for Nate to get there. It was about the time he should be getting her when a text came through.

Nate: Can't make it. Sorry Darc

A little irritated she stopped what she was doing and grabbed the wine bottle out of the fridge and sat on the couch totally defeated. She didn't even want to watch the parade on TV she was so down about it. A few hours later and a wine bottle and a half her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. Chuck's name flashed across the screen. She really didn't want to talk to him but she knew if she didn't answer he would either come over to check up on her or call a billion times more until he answered.

"What do you want Bass" she said.

"Good afternoon to you too Ellis"

"Bass?"  
"I'm gonna pick you up in 5. Be ready."

"Why"

"Because, I need you to do something with me its important"

"Okay fine, I'll be ready" she said then hung up. She put the wine away and felt a little tipsy. She headed down the elevator out front waiting for Chuck. She felt it was just best if she just sat down. She didn't need to be labeled with public intoxication. Chuck pulled up in front and she climbed into the limo.

"You smell like wine"  
"Uh yeah" she said then gave him that I don't want to talk about it look. They arrived in Queens and she was totally confused on why Chuck would take her to Queens. Not only Queens but the Humphrey gallery. They walked in and took a seat.

"You know, when you called, I thought it was an emergency." Nate said as he came in Chuck and Vanessa stood up "Obviously I was wrong."

"It's more like an intervention." Vanessa said

"There's someone you need to talk to." Chuck said as an FBI man walked through the door which confused Darcy even more. What was going on? Why was she here?

"The FBI knows your dad is in town and they think he's about to commit a crime even worse than fraud or embezzlement." Vanessa said.

"Like what?" Nate asked confused. Darcy was as well but just looking at Chuck's face she could tell it probably wasn't good.

"Like extortion and kidnapping" Chuck said. Nates face looked both shocked and confused. Mostly disbelief. Darcy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as a sort of calming relief. They all sat down Darcy still next to Nate.

"When your father escaped to Dominica he could only get his hands on enough money to get himself set up. He should have found a job, reinvented himself, but instead he lived the way he'd always lived. Now he's got nothing left." The FBI agent explained.

"Yeah, well if my father's poor what's the point of us going to live with him?" Nate said even more confused "I mean we don't have any money"

"But the Van der Bilt's do." Chuck said.

"Why would my grandparents pay us to go live with him when they can't even help us out here? They hate my dad"

"Maybe that's why they would give him money..." Vanessa said.

"…to leave without you or your mom" Darcy said finishing off Vanessa's thought process.

"We've been monitoring your fathers' calls." The FBI man said. "He's trying to get in touch with your grandparents"

"Well, I mean if this is true, why didn't you just come tell me this yourself? Nate asked.

"We didn't know if you or your mother knew what was going on. After all she helped him escape in the first place."

"But I told him I didn't think you would just leave New York" Vanessa commented.

"Especially without saying good-bye to your friends" Chuck said.

"I'll let you guys talk it over" The FBI man said and left the room.

"This is just too much" Nate said and Darcy grabbed his hand.

"Hey, we are your friends and whatever it is you want to do we have your back" she said.

"There is still a chance the Captain can get away, if that what you want." Vanessa said. "But you could also end it all now"

"How?" Nate asked.

"By turning your father in" Chuck stated.

"Nate, we're here, but you have to make that choice. Whatever you choose Vanessa, I and Bass will be here with you"

"Thanks Darc" he said then got up and left.

While Nate went to confront his dad, Darcy sat in the limo with Chuck. It didn't go unnoticed that she had been quiet.

"You okay Ellis?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said the looked the other direction.

"Ellis" he said making her turn back to him. Damn him and his ways.

"My dad is who know, my uncle is somewhere enjoying himself and my mother is in heaven. I'm alone on a holiday that is supposed to be about family and mine isn't here." She said.

"That's not all true" he said.

"Really Bass?"

"You have Nate and me" he said, "and in my opinion that's really the only family you need."

"Don't go all mushy on me Bass" she said laughing.

They pulled up in front of Nate's house meeting Vanessa. She spotted Nate coming down the stairs.

"Hey Nate" she said hugging him.

"We were hoping you'd be here" Vanessa said.

"My mom's inside signing papers in the dark, we got our house back now we just need electricity." Nate said.

"So no more Nate in a towel at 7am" Darcy said.

"Sorry Darc"

"I'll live" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, I can't thank you guys enough" Nate said then turned to Vanessa.

"We'll leave you two alone" Chuck said and pulled Darcy along with him. They got over by the limo and Chuck looked at her. "Nate in a towel?"

"He took showers at Casa de Ellis"

"I'm sure you enjoyed that"

"Bass!"

"Oh that's right, you have a boyfriend. Marcus was it?"  
"Mason"

"Right"

"Thanks guys" Nate said joining them.

"You and Vanessa good?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah I think we are" he said grinning.

"I'm glad you stayed." Chuck said.

"Thanks' man"

"Can we get out of here now, get drunk maybe" Darcy said linking an arm through each of their arms.

"Says the girl who started before us" Chuck commented.

"I was alone on Thanksgiving"

"I agree with Darc, let's get drunk"

"Let's go"

They climbed into the limo. They got some drinks and Nate made a toast.

"To friends" he said.

"To family" Darcy replied locking eyes with Chuck. She had thought about what he said and he was right. These two boys in front of her were like family to her. Which made her treasure them even more. "To friends that are family"


	30. Happy Birthday?

_A/N: I am owning up on my promise for all these chapters. I was gonna end here but I have a feeling that the next chapter I post some of my fans may like. Trust me I do a lot._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all._

 **Happy Birthday?**

Darcy walked into the school courtyard. A lot had happened since thanksgiving. One being her boyfriend of not very long told her that he loved her and she just stared at him and ran for the hills. Now she was avoiding him because not only did the L word come up but the big Sex talk did too. Both she wasn't very comfortable with. Then with her birthday being tomorrow she was on edge and the multiple bottles of wine in her fridge did help ease it. Her Birthday was probably her biggest fear one being that her mother always promised a bash in Hawaii or wherever she eventually decided to go but she didn't want to think about that. Last year she got by with no one knowing it was her birthday because of Cotillion but she didn't have that to shy around this year.

She spotted Serena walking with Dan.

"Hey S" Darcy said.

"Darcy hey" Serena said.

"Dan"

"Darcy"

"So are you going to the Snowflake fall?" Serena asked.

"Yeah"

"Is Mason taking you?"

"Yeah" she faked smiled. In all honesty she wasn't quite sure.

"So things are getting serious. You two doing to deed soon?"

"No. It's not that he doesn't want to because trust me he does. I just don't"

"Really"

"I'm gonna go, I feel like I told Humphrey too much" she said then got up and left. She got further down the hall when she spotted Chuck.

"Hey Bass" she said actually glad she ran into him.

"Happy Birthday" he said.

"Its tomorrow but how did you?"  
"I have my ways." He said.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not"

"How's torturing Blair?"

"I have plans for us"

"Oh no" she said.

"Rooftop Birthday Girl"

"Do I get a gift?"

"Of course" he said and they went their separate ways.

A little later she walked into her apartment and sat her things down. Checking her phone to see if her dad had messaged her at all about if he was coming into town when a Gossip Girl blast came on about Nate and Vanessa.

"Good Job Nate" she said happy that her friend was happy. As much as she liked him and as much as she was having trouble with Mason, he was her friend and she wanted him happy. After a while her phone began to ring and she looked noticing Mason. She hit ignore then headed out and toward the Palace hotel. She got up to the roof and spotted Chuck already waiting for her.

"What's on Ellis' mind?" he asked just reading her expression.

"Nothing" she said.

"Ellis?"

"You first" she said. "You said you had a plan for you and Blair"

"We have a bet" he said all proudly.

"A bet?"

"It's genius"

"Alright, what exactly are the terms to this 'genius' bet"

"We pick each other dates"

"For the ball? What if you don't like those dates?"

"That's where it gets interesting."

"What do you get?" she asked now very interested.

"Dorota."

"Her maid?"

"I like breakfast in bed"

"Really Bass?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, and here I was gonna ask you to be my date, as friends of course"

"Why? Your boyfriend can't take you?" Chuck asked finally lighting them a joint. Before he could take a hit she took it out of his hand and took a hit. "What's up Ellis? Your turn to share."

"He said the L word"

"You handle that with your dad all the time, and Baizen"

"It's different, they're family"

"And he's a boyfriend"

"It's not entirely the L word that I'm having a problem with, it's what it sometimes comes with."

"Sex?"

"He mentioned that Christmas was romantic and asked if I was ready for that"

"You're not ready"

"He doesn't get it" she said.

"Then tell him"

"Bass"

"If it was me, what would you say to me?"

"If it was you?"

"If I were Mason"

"But you're not"

"What would you say to me?"

"Bass, you get it. You've listened to me. Who would have thought Chuck Bass would be my go to guy"

"Does Nate know?"

"It's harder to tell him. No offense to you but this, between us, will always just be friendship"

"None taken" he stated.

"Good luck with Blair" he said.

"A tip." He said. "If you can't say it because you can't then break up with him"

Darcy nodded her head and then headed out.

The next night she arrived at the dance with Mason. She got up to the door, she could see Chuck inside already and thought about what he said. She turned to Mason and pulled him to the side.

"I can't do this anymore" she said. He looked at her confused. "I can't say it back and I can't have sex with you"

"We can talk this out Darc"

"It's not fair to you because I can't say it period"

"Chuck or Nate?"

"Excuse me"

"Which one are you breaking up with me for?"

"Austin" she stated knowing where this was coming from. "You talked to him didn't you"

"He warned me" he said then walked away.

"Darc" she heard Nate say behind her. She turned around and faced him. "You okay?"

"I broke up with Mason"

"But you seemed happy, what happened"

"Can we just talk about it later? Where's Vanessa?"

"She's coming. Hey let's get you inside and a drink"

She laughed a little and followed him inside. She stood next to the punchbowl for most of the night. Thankfully someone had spiked it and it made her feel better. After a while she spotted Vanessa standing in the spotlight in a very see-through dress. She quickly walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Thanks Darcy" Vanessa said.

"Yeah no problem. You would do the same."

"For you definitely"

"I'm happy for you and Nate"

"You may deny your crush on him, but its obvious" Vanessa stated.

"I won't act on it while you two are together. Plus I really enjoy my friendship with him"

"You're his best friend."

"He's mine" she stated. "I'm gonna head back inside. There's someone in there I need to thank"

"I'm good, go ahead"

She headed back inside and spotted Chuck on the phone. He hung up and spotted her. He pulled her into a hug and just held her close.

"You did what was best for you" he said "But on your birthday really?"

"I didn't even think about that" she said pulling away.

"I've actually been trying to find you all night. I have a gift for you." He said then pulled out a long velvet box. She opened it and spotted a charm bracelet with a D, a skyscraper and the Hollywood sign on it.

"Bass, this is beautiful" she said then kissed his cheek.

He helped her put it on her wrist then held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance" he said and she laughed and accepted. They danced for the rest of the night until Lily interrupted them because Bart had been in an accident. She went to the hospital with him and sat next to him the whole time. Never leaving his side.

 _A/N: I know that was a short lived relationship for her and Mason and I know some people are asking. "Why bring him in just for them to break up" Trust me I put him in for a reason. Mostly to mess with Darcy's beliefs on some things. Which you will see in a few chapters._


	31. You Deserve The World

_A/N: Last chapter for the day, I will try my best to get back on a regular posting schedule but I can't make any promises._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all._

 **You Deserve the World**

Darcy walked up to Chuck's suite door. She knew he was in there. Hell this was her almost 2 years ago. She knew exactly what he was doing. She and Bass had a lot of similarities so she knew exactly what to expect from him.

"Chuck Bass! Open up I know you're in there"

"He here?" she heard Nate ask behind her.

"I think so" she said.

"Don't worry Darc, we will find him" Nate said grabbing her hand.

"Has he spoken to you or Blair?"

"No"

"I'll see you at the Church okay" she said letting go and walking away.

She got to the church hoping maybe he went there but instead all she saw was Serena and Cece. She walked over to them.

"Darling" Cece said hugging her.

"Hi Aunt Cece" she replied pulling away.

"Thanks for being here Darc" Serena said.

"Anytime S" she smiled.

"Have you seen Chuck?"

"No I haven't. I went over there this morning, but no answer. I'm worried about him."

"We all are darling" Cece said and started to guide both girls to the Church when Dan approached them and Chuck ran at him yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"Chuck yelled.

"Excuse me?" Dan stated.

"He's just upset and loaded" Blair said.

"What are you doing at my father's funeral?"

"Chuck, if this is about the article. You know I didn't write it"

"Do you think I care about your failed attempt and investigated journalism? My father is dead because of your father!"

"What?" Dan asked.

"Look Chuck I'm sorry about this but Dan has been helping unlike you" Serena stated.

"Helping us? Do you have any idea what his family has done?"

"Daniel. I think maybe it would be best if you left." Cece said.  
"No grandma, that doesn't make sense" Serena said.

"Chuck is Bart's son, he doesn't have to make sense today"

"It's okay I understand" Dan said then started to walk away.

"You have no idea" Chuck yelled.

"Dan I want you here" Serena said.

Blair tried to grab Chuck but he walked away.

"I know you don't want to hear this, any of you, but Aunt Cece is right sorry Serena. Blair just let him be."

"I think I know how to handle…"Blair started.

"Blair Stop it" Nate said.

Darcy walks away just a few steps away from Lily and Chuck. She waits till they get into the Church and she walks right by him and slips her hand into his. He doesn't say a word to her but she returns a weak smile.

After the funeral Darcy walked in with him, Blair and Nate into the Van der Woodsen's.

"You don't have to stay that long just let people shake your hand, say hello you're done." Nate said as Blair tried to take his coat.

"You don't have to convince me" Chuck said shrugging her off.

"Oh good, I just thought after what happened at the church you might not want to be here" Blair stated.

"This is exactly where I want to be" he said" I have business to attend to"

"Okay that's fine, but let's just find you a quiet corner. Get some food in your stomach"

"I'm not in the mood for food"

"Then you don't have to eat" Darcy said getting a glare from Blair. "Right Blair"

"Of course not" Blair said then walked away as did Chuck.

"The chances of you two ever getting along seems slimmer and slimmer"

"I played nice with her because of you and now you two are over so I don't have to" she said. "As for now I tolerate her because I care about Bass and he cares about her"

"Do you think she will tell him she loves him?" Nate asked.

"Even if she does, he won't say it back"

"Why do you think that?"

"He just lost his father. All the other stuff doesn't matter right now"

"True" Nate said. Darcy watched the people then turned back to Nate.

"He's gonna need us. He doesn't know it but he does"

"Did you?" he asked.

"Did I what?" she asked confused.

"Have friends. When your mom died?"

She looked away then back at him.

"The one person I needed was the one person who wasn't. But I did have Austin, even though I broke up with him. I was at odds with Carter but he was still there."

"That one person? Who was that?"

"My best friend decided that drugs were more important than me"

"I'm sorry Darc"

"I'm just glad that I'm not like her and that I can be here for my friend" she said.

"Have you ever thought about reaching out to her again? I mean it's been two years."

"No" she said.

"Pretend she's Chuck and she needs your help. I know that you and he started off at odds but I don't think he could survive this without you"

"Wise words Archibald. I'll give it some thought. I am going that way for Christmas."

They went their separate ways and she was spotted by Cece.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm okay" she said.

"I know you're thinking about your mother"

"I am but Chuck needs me"

"You're a good friend Darcinda" she said. Darcy gave her a weak smile and then mingled some more. Blair kept giving her glares across the room. After a while she spotted Chuck walking toward the elevator. She ran over mostly to stop Blair from following him.

"Chuck" Nate said behind Chuck. He walked out and Darcy stepped in front of them.

"Move Darcy" Blair said.

"Let him be" she said and they turned to her. "Just let him grieve how he wants to."

"What do you know?" Blair said "Chuck is our friend we know how to handle him"

"He's my friend too Blair but I unlike you know exactly what he is going through. My mother died almost two years ago."

Blair ignores her and runs out.

"She's only breaking her own heart"

Later that night Darcy got ready for bed. She walked into her room and spotted Chuck sitting on her bed.

"Bass?" she said curious as to why he was there.

"I asked myself where should I go? Who to talk to. I told Lily today that I had no family but that was a lie."

Darcy walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You know exactly what I'm going through"

"That's why I never pushed you" she said grabbing his hand.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm glad that you get it."

"When my mom died, I blamed my dad for a week. I told him it was his fault. Then I blamed myself. I didn't want to be alive. What sucked the most, is that everyone wanted me to act a certain way."

"If I would have known you, I would have been there"

"I wish I knew you and Nate then" she said.

"I confronted Lily"

"About?"  
"She had a child with Rufus"

"Humphrey's dad?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Did Bart know?"

"Yeah" Chuck said.

Chuck laid back on the bed and she laid next to him. They both just laid there facing each other. Chuck just started at her for a while then leaned in and kissed her. She didn't stop him. She didn't stop anything that happened next.

Hours later she woke up with nothing but a bed sheet covering her. She looked over and saw that Chuck was gone and all that was there was a note.

I'm sorry Ellis.

Thanks for everything.

You deserve the world

You're the best friend a guy could have

Take care.

Bass.

She collapsed back on the bed not believing what had just happened. She was now glad she was going miles away where she could process everything.


	32. Trust?

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. I really liked this one and hope you do to_

 _Disclaimer: As always I only own miss Darcy. Oh and in this one I own Brooklyn._

 **Trust?**

Darcy arrived back at the school after her winter break. Which she could honestly say went well. She still was unsure on how she felt about what she did with Chuck, she did know she felt bad about what she did to Mason. She did however take advice from Nate and went to see Brooklyn.

 _Darcy found out where Brooklyn was and walked in the rehab center that she was told. She found the room she walked into the doorway and spotted Brookyln sitting at a desk writing. She was always writing. Mostly about Darcy. She knocked on the door and Brooke turned to her._

 _"_ _Darc!"_

 _"_ _Hey Brookie" she said a little tear falling._

 _Brooke stood up and walked over to her and hugged her._

 _"_ _Come in, have a seat" Brooke said pulling out a chair and they both sit down. "What brings you by?"  
"A friend of mine gave me some advice that led me to you" _

_"_ _Oh"_

 _"_ _Another friend of mine, his father died"_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry "Brooke said and grabbed Darcy's hand._

 _"_ _It made me think of mom. My friend that led me to you asked about you and told me that I should see you"_

 _"_ _I should send this friend a thank you"_

 _"_ _I'll let him know"_

 _"_ _I should apologize. Its one of my steps and…"_

 _"_ _Brooke"_

 _"_ _You needed me and I wasn't there. I made drugs my priority and it was wrong. I'm sorry"_

 _"_ _Brooke, its…"_

 _"_ _It's not fine Darc. I was wrong to do that to you and because of that we lost two years of friendship."_

 _"_ _I forgive you" she said._

 _"_ _Really?!"_

 _"_ _Yes. Mainly because I need you back."_

 _"_ _Boyfriend troubles? How is your boyfriend?" Brooke asked clearly out of the loop._

 _"_ _Austin and I broke up."_

 _"_ _Oh so who's the new guy making trouble"_

 _"_ _Well I'm single now. But I was dating Mason Drake"_

 _"_ _Mason Drake. Crush on since third grade Drake?"  
"One and only"  
"What happened?" _

_"_ _He said that 4 letter word that I'm not so good with"_

 _"_ _Okay but Austin has said it and you didn't mind"_

 _"_ _Mason also brought up sex"_

 _"_ _Right you're a virgin" Brooke said and Darcy looked away. "You're not a Virgin?"_

 _"_ _I guess not"_

 _"_ _Mason?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Okay now you've lost me"_

 _"_ _I broke up with Mason because I couldn't say the word back and I didn't want to have sex with him but then a week later something happened."_

 _"_ _You gave it to a random?"  
"No." she said unsure of how she was gonna phrase this. "Okay so my friend whose father passed away. He came to see me the night after the funeral because everyone was treating him differently but I understood what he was going through. He kissed me. I didn't stop him, nor did I stop what came next."_

 _"_ _You like him?"  
"No, he's just my friend. Someone I never thought I would be friends with." _

_"_ _You're confused because you don't know why you could sleep with him but not a guy you like."_

 _"_ _Yeah"_

 _"_ _Trust." She said._

 _"_ _Trust?"_

 _"_ _Do you trust this guy?" Brooke asked and Darcy thought about it. Yeah she guess she did. She could tell him anything._

 _"_ _Yeah" she finally replied._

 _"_ _That's why. You trust him enough to let him go there. You couldn't say the L word back not only because you can't say it but because you also didn't feel it"_

 _"_ _Trust" she said again._

Darcy spotted Jenny and Eric talking on the steps.

"Welcome back to Constance" she said to Jenny.

"Thanks Darc" Jenny replied back.

"Um Eric, have you seen Chuck?"

"No, but Uncle Jack went to go find him"

"Uncle Jack?"

"He's Bart's little brother"

"Charming. Will you let me know when you hear from him?"

"Yeah of course, I know you're worried about Chuck. You two are close"

"We are. I'll see you guys around" she said then walks away and into the school. She rounds a corner to see Dan and Serena making out.

"Darcy" Serena said pulling away from Dan.

"S hey. So um that doesn't look like Aaron."

"We broke up"

"Well that explains the many photos of you by yourself"

"Darcy" Dan said.

"Dan" she replied back doing their normal routine.

"So how was California?" Serena asked.

"Good, I just had a lot on my mind so it was good going back"

"Your mom?"

"Mostly but other things. Um I'm gonna let you two get back to that but um but S. Have you heard from Bass at all?"

"No, I was actually gonna ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well see you guys later" she said and walked away.

 _"_ _Why are you so worried that you slept with this guy?" Brooke asked her._

 _"_ _Well I don't…you know"_

 _"_ _Darc, it's the 21_ _st_ _century"_

 _"_ _True I guess"_

 _"_ _You're avoiding something"_

 _"_ _The Queen Bee"_

 _"_ _Wait Darcy Ellis isn't the queen"_

 _"_ _No I'm not. Her name is Blair and well..."_

 _"_ _You slept with the Queen Bee's boyfriend?"_

 _"_ _No but she did spill her heart out to him before him and I did that"_

 _"_ _So basically you're dead"_

 _"_ _I guess. I'm not afraid of her. I'm afraid of him…our friendship just took a wild turn"_

 _"_ _I'm still shocked that someone trumps Darcy Ellis"_

 _"_ _I'm not in Kansas anymore, that place is full on Oz and she's the freaking Wicked Witch of the West. "  
"Which makes you Dorothy. She wins if you remember from our freshman year production."_

 _"_ _Brooke"_

 _"_ _D take charge, show them all you're Darcinda Cecila Ellis and you're the Queen Bee! Click those Red Heels and make New York your bitch."_

 _"_ _I missed you"  
"You too" Brooke said and they hugged. _

Later that day she spotted Chuck smoking out in the courtyard. She needed to talk to him but now finally seeing him after that night she wasn't sure she could. It's not that she regretted it which okay in the beginning she did but after many days hanging out with Brooke she didn't any more. Blair walked up to him which now she definitely couldn't talk to him now with her there.

"Ellis" she heard him say.

"Bass, Blair" she said walking over. She couldn't run now.

"Darcy" Blair said.

Before anything else could be said the headmistress spotted the three of them. Chuck with the joint still in his hand.

The next morning she sat at breakfast with her dad and uncle. Her dad wasn't really talking to her. After Headmistress Queller saw her, Chuck and Blair. Parents were called and her uncle had to go in.

"So are we going to spend the whole morning not talking" Darcy asked. She hated the silent treatment.

"I'm just very disappointed in you. You were doing so well. We weren't falling into old habits. Now this" her dad said.

"I didn't do it!"

"You associated yourself with someone who was"

"Like you didn't have friends that did it" she said looking over to Keith and then back to him. Keith had told her stories about the boys growing up. She knew exactly who her parents were.

"That's beside the point!"

"Dad!"

"Were not discussing this anymore" he said.

"Fine, I have things to do anyways" she said standing up and grabbing her bag and leaving.

Instead of going to the school she headed to the one place she knew Chuck would be. Victrola. She spotted him sitting toward the front and walked over.

"Darcinda Ellis. What brings you by?"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Afraid I'll ruin your perfect image"

"You and I both know I ruined that a long time ago. But that's not my point. I'm trying to save someone some heartache and you and I both know who I'm referring to."

"You. Sparing Blair's feelings. How noble of you"

"Maybe you should sober up and do the same. You like her Bass and she likes you. Do something about it."

"She just pities me"

"Not true Bass" she said.

"I'm having a party tonight. You should come. Bring your new best friend Blair."

"I'll see you tonight" she said then went to leave but stopped and turned back around "Just so you know. I don't regret it"

She turned and left wishing that Brooke was here to help her.

 _The next day she went back to the rehab center. Brooke sat at the desk again writing._

 _"_ _You're back!"_

 _"_ _Of course"_

 _"_ _So did you think about making New York your bitch"_

 _"_ _It make time but I think I could do it"_

 _"_ _Have you called Mason and apologized."_

 _"_ _No, I can't"_

 _"_ _Why not"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid he's right"_

 _"_ _About?"_

 _"_ _When I broke up with him he asked Nate or Chuck?"_

 _"_ _Your friends"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Which one did you sleep with?"_

 _"_ _Chuck."_

 _"_ _Alright then who's Nate?"_

 _Darcy gets her phone out and finds a picture that she and Nate had taken one of the nights he was staying with her. She hands it over to Brooke._

 _"_ _Wow!" she exclaimed._

 _"_ _Yeah" Darcy said "I spotted him and I've been crushing since"_

 _"_ _Knowing you he's like one of your good friend"_

 _"_ _He's my best friend in New York"_

 _"_ _He's very attractive"_

 _"_ _I know and I lied to his girlfriend"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I told her I wouldn't act on my crush but that's all I want to do."_

 _"_ _Oh"_

 _"_ _I like this girl and she's good for him. Better than his ex"_

 _"_ _You're a great friend"_

 _"_ _I know" she said smiling at Brooke._

That night Darcy walked back into Victrola. She spotted Blair and Eric talking to a man. She assumed he was the Uncle Jack Eric mentioned the other day.

"Darcy" Eric said as she walked over.

"Hey Eric, Blair"

"Darcy" Blair said.

"You must be the mysterious Uncle Jack" she said then turned to Eric. "Where's Bass?"

"He went up top." He replied.

"You mean upstairs?" Jack asked. Blair and Darcy looked at each other then back at Jack.

"You obviously don't know Chuck" Blair said.

"He has a thing for rooftops." Darcy said.

They headed up to the roof to find Chuck standing on the ledge. Something in Darcy's heart sank. She had been in that exact spot months after her mother's death.

"CHUCK!" Jack yelled.

"You don't yell at someone who's on the ledge of a building" Darcy said as Blair walks over to Chuck and pours her heart out. They get back downstairs and to the limo.

"He should go back to Lily's" Blair said.

"He'll run away again" Jack said.

"Let me take him" Darcy said.

"Really Darcy" Blair said.

"He's my friend and my dad is a doctor"

"No he's my nephew he should come with me"

"Fine but I don't trust you" Blair said to Jack as he climbed in the limo and took off.

"You really care about him don't you" Darcy said.

"Yeah" Blair said. "You?"  
"I do. He's a good friend and has helped me a lot so I'm returning the favor"

"Good. He needs that" Blair said and walked away.

Darcy got back to her place and stepped off the elevator for the living room light came on and her dad sat there.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

She walked over to him and hugged him really tight. She let go and sat down.

"I was saving a friend"  
"From?"

"Himself. Much like you did for me" she said.

"Well then I think he has a great friend."

"Me too" she said and snuggled into her dad. She loved those moments with him. He was all she had now.

 _A/N: You got to meet Brooklyn. Hope you liked the talks she and Darcy had. Sorry for the back and forth in this chapter. I wanted to show how much sleeping with Chuck has really gotten to Darcy_


	33. Wills

_A/N: Here's another chapter. I was feeling nice today. There is a nice little cute moment for some of my fans at the end._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all._

 **Wills**

Darcy stepped out of the taxi and headed toward the Palace doors. She had promised Chuck she'd d come for the reading of his fathers Will. She spotted Jack flirting with Blair up ahead. Then Chuck walked out and walked over to them.

"Let's get this over with" he said to her.

"Courage Nephew" Jack said. "I'm going to be running Bass Industries and you'll inherit a billion dollars"

"I know my father. There'll be so many strings attached, I'll look like a puppet. He wouldn't miss his last chance to put me in my place."  
"Hey" they heard Nate "Thought you might need some backup"

"Thanks man" Chuck said shaking his hand.

While Jack and Chuck were inside the room. Nate, Blair and Darcy sat outside in the hallway.

"Was is like this when your mom's Will was read?" Nate asked her.

"There wasn't a reading because she left everything to me"

"Everything? Nothing to your father"

"She wrote the Will when she first got sick and never changed it. Everything she owns went to me"

"Wow"

"There were some clauses though. Like my inheritance I couldn't get till I was 18, one of the reasons I went back to California for Winter Break. Then the house is in my father's name until I turn 23."

"So you have a house waiting to be yours at 23?" Nate asked.

"If I want it. I've done pros and cons to it. I definitely want to keep it I just don't know if I wanna live there"

The door burst opens and Blair runs into toward Chuck.

"Chuck is everything okay?" Blair asked.

"Chuck this letter represents your father's last words" Jack said.

"Your dad wrote you a letter? You have to read it. Aren't you curious to see what it says?"

"I think I can guess. You're a disappointment of a son. I'd die of embarrassment if I hadn't already. Why do you wear so much purple?" Chuck replied.

"Then you'll have the satisfaction of knowing he was right." Jack said opening the letter and Blair ripped it out of his hands. She read a few things from it. Jack cussed and then Chuck left. Blair chased after him.

Nate and Darcy both headed down. Darcy didn't trust Jack. Something about him just felt off.

"I don't trust Jack" she said to Nate.

"No one does" Nate said. "That thing you said about Chuck needing us?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"That definitely applies now"

"Got it" she said "By the way I never got the chance to really thank you"

"For?"

"Telling me to go see Brooke. We both thank you"

"I'm glad" he said and hugged her.

Later after school and Blair cornering her about a brunch for Chuck she finally got home. She stepped out of the elevator and spotted Mason sitting at her dining room table.

"Hey" she said very confused.

"Um your Uncle said that you would be home shortly. He just stepped out for an errand"

"Oh"

"I can go"

"No stay. I'm gonna go change real quick" she said then walked into her room and set her bag now. She began to panic then took a deep breath. "You can do this"

She walked back out into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"So, what brings you by?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize" he said "about how I acted. I had no right to accuse you of liking Nate or Chuck"

"You weren't wrong" she said "But look I didn't break up with you because of them. That was all because of me"

"I get that now. I just…Austin mentioned it and then…"

"I think he was just protecting you. He wanted to get back together but learned I was just using him"

"Were you using me?"

"God no Mason. I really liked you. When you said that word I couldn't say it back and I don't think I ever could"

"I'd be okay with that"

"Not because I can't. I like you I do I just think that all that hype from having that crush and then seeing you."

"I understand. That guy that you find, the one you do say those words too. I hope they deserve you because you deserve the world"

"Thank you"

"I guess that's a recurring compliment though." He said spotting the note on top of her notebook. She looked at where she was looking and remember that she had put it there.

"Yeah" she said now feeling uncomfortable. "So um do you wanna maybe go to this brunch thing with me tomorrow? As friends."

"Yeah, I would like that" he said.

"It's at the Palace" she said.

"I'll meet you there"

The next morning she arrived at the Palace. She went inside to the room where it was held and walked over to Blair and Serena.

"He had to reschedule" Blair said.

"Who" Darcy asked picking up a flute of mimosa.

"Chuck" she said.

"What did he do instead?" Darcy asked worried.

"Work" Blair said unsure as to why she was even telling Darcy this.

"Did he tell you that or did his Uncle Jack"

"He did" Blair said then her phone vibrated and walked away. This wasn't good. She had a feeling that Jack was behind this. She didn't trust Jack and she just met him. She watched Mason walk through the door and now she wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to be there.

"What is your ex doing here?" Serena asked.

"I invited him, but now I'm not sure that was a good idea" she said feeling the room getting smaller. She sat down and downed her mimosa.

"D, I know Chuck would understand if you missed this." Serena noticing that Darcy was starting to act like she did at the fashion show. Mason walked over to them.

"You okay Darc?" he asked.

"I'm good" she said.

"I'll leave you two, but Darc. Chuck won't mind. I know just how much he cares about you."

"Thanks S" she said then Serena walked away.

"What's going on Darc?" Mason asked.

"Nothing" she said with a faint smile. Everything went down superfast and Darcy knew that Chuck had no idea about this Brunch. She was worried about him. So much was happening so fast and she knew it was probably too much. Of course she knew what that was like but this was different.

Mason dropped her off at her place. She went into her room and sat down on her bed. She was still unsure why she had that minor attack. She heard a knock on the door and looked up. Chuck stood there.

"I'm not sleeping with you" she said with a little laughter.

"I don't regret it either" he said then walked over to her and sat down.

"Took you long enough" she said and they both laughed. "What's wrong Bass?"

"I ruined it all"

"What?"

"Blair, Bass Industries. Us. Everything" he said.

"Bass, we may have had a grief driven night but were still friends. As for Blair. I may hate her but she and I have something in common"

"You and Blair?"

"We both care about you" Darcy said grabbing his hand. "Her a little more.

She could tell he didn't really want to talk about her so she moved on to the next one.

"Bass Industries? How do you plan on getting that back"

"I'll figure something out" he said then laid down on the bed.

"Hey I said I wasn't sleeping with you" she joked then laid down as well.

"Shut up Ellis" he said.

They both eventually just drifted off not even thinking about what had happened the last time they were there. Darcy now knew that what had happened wasn't going to ruin them. They were good and that's the only way she wanted to keep it.


	34. College Acceptance

_A/N: Here's you guys a new chapter. A very sweet chapter. I think. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **College Acceptance**

Darcy had woken up super early and made breakfast. Not something she did often. She actually only use to do it when she wanted something but this time was different. Today was two things. One it was her father's birthday and it was also the day of her Columbia acceptance letter. Actually she knew what it had said because she had gotten it the other day and put it into a different envelope for her dad.

"Uh-oh I smell a want" her uncle said sitting at the table.

"I think you're right Keith" her father replied sitting down as well. She put the pancakes down in the middle and then put an envelope on his plate. "Oh definitely a want, breakfast and a gift on my birthday."

"Will you please both shut up and read the card."

"So hostile today" he joked and tore open the top and pulled out the letter. He began to read the letter and his eyes lit up. "You got in to Columbia! I didn't even know you applied."

"Well after we visited I gave it a lot of thought."

"A pros and cons list." Keith said.

"You knew about this?" her father asked him.

"Yeah she told me."

"Dad, I know you said no pressure and there wasn't. I really think that Columbia is right for me. But if it makes you feel better I also applied to UCLA."

"Darcy I'm so happy. This is the best gift. Your mother would be proud of you no matter where you go."

"I like New York Darcy" Keith said.

"I feel smarter here, and not so many bad influence. My agent also said that she had seen a change in me. Mostly not so many tabloid articles about me. So she got me an audition for this French era piece. If I get the part I get to spend the summer in France."

"France in the summer, Columbia in the fall. I think I like the sound of that." Her dad said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a few friends I need to share my news with" she smiled standing up grabbing her bag "Happy Birthday Daddy"

She kissed his cheek and headed out.

Darcy arrived at the school and spotted Serena and Ms. Carr.

"S!" Darcy shouted at they stopped.

"Morning Darcy" Ms. Carr said.

"What's up Darc?" Serena asked.

"I gave my dad the letter this morning" she said.

"Columbia right?" Ms. Carr asked.

"Yes, well my dad went there and so I wanted him to open it as a surprise."

"And?" Both Serena and Ms. Carr asked.

"I got in!" she shouted and everyone turned to look at her.

"That's awesome" Serena said. "Is your dad happy?"

"More like over the moon!"

"I'll see you girls later." Ms Carr said and walked away.

"You? Did you get your Yale acceptance?" Darcy asked Serena.

"Still waiting."

"Do you think Blair will get it?"

"Between you and me. I hope she does."

"You don't want to go to Yale?"

"No I don't. Don't tell Dan"

"Well I know that won't happen"

"Why don't you two talk? You're both very smart."

"It might have something to do with Prince Charming having a foot fetish, and then me telling him that it wasn't Prince Charming, because he's Snow Whites."

"So glad I asked" Serena said and they laughed.

All day she looked around for Chuck to tell him the good news and even Nate but didn't see either. Which she really didn't like.

Later that evening Darcy showed up to the opera with her uncle. Her dad couldn't make it for obvious reasons, mostly because he had a conference call with a few other doctors, but she was still glad her Uncle came with her.

"So do you know what Opera were seeing?" he asked.

"Keith"

"What? Your mom made me go a few times and I found it extremely boring"

"I could have come by myself"

"I wasn't gonna let your second ticket go to waste. I know you wanted your dad to come."  
"Do you even know why dad moved me here when he himself doesn't like being seen?"

"I have no clue Darc. After your dad left your mom he and I became distant. I actually didn't want him in your life when he came back. As far as I was concerned you were mine"

"Thank you" she said,

"Ellis?" she heard Chuck say behind her and she turned to him.

"Hey Bass" she said.

"Hello sir. I'm Chuck Bass"

"I'm aware. I'm Keith"

"Nice to meet you sir" Chuck said. "I'll see you inside Ellis"

He kissed her cheek and then walked away.

"Charming fellow."

"He's just a friend Keith."

"Good place to start"

"Keith!"

"Keith?" they heard someone say. They turned to the voice and spotted Lily.

"Lily Rhodes" Keith said. "Wow, the last time I saw you"

"You're girlfriend attacked me"

"Liv? She wasn't my girlfriend"  
"Wait you two know each other?" Darcy asked.

"It's been a long time but yeah" Keith said "Lily came, well uninvited, to a party I was hosting. "

"His girlfriend attacked me"

"Oh that party" she said. Keith use to tell it her all the time when she was little. Mostly as a reminder that her mother was a fighter.

"Your daughter knows of that party"

"She's my niece and well also my god daughter"

"Oh"

"Her mother, the girl who attacked you, was my best friend"

"Well it's nice to finally meet some of Darcy's family. I thought I was gonna have to adopt her" Lily joked then her face lit up "That's it"

"What's it"

"The answer to Charles's problem"

"The Jack thing?"

"Yes" she said then walked away.

"You know Lily?" her uncle asked.

"She's Bass's step mom." She said "Mom punched Lily?"

"Small world. Is her sister here too? Talk about crazy"

"She has a sister?"

"That would be a no." Her uncle said. "Let's go watch this dreadful show"

Darcy laughed and they walked in. During intermission Darcy told her uncle she was going to the restroom. She walked over and went to open the door but it was locked. She looked around to ask someone why it was locked. It was weird. She spotted Chuck walking toward her.

"What's going on here?" he asked as many stood behind her.

"Doors locked" she said.

"Do you know why?"

"No and I haven't seen a single staff member to unlock it.

"Don't leave this spot. If Lily comes out please let me know"

"You think she's in there"

"I'm positive" he replied.

"I'll stay right here" she said.

The next thing she knew a guy unlocked the door and Chuck went running inside punching Jack. After it was all over. Darcy met Chuck outside the restroom.

"You want some ice for that hand" she joked.

"I think Jack might"

"I think he'll be fine" she said "Is Lily okay?"

"I hope so."

"You care about her"

"She adopted me"

"I had a feeling. Her and my uncle were talking and it came up"

"Thanks Ellis"

"Anytime Bass" she said then kissed his cheek.

The next morning Darcy walked in the park with her dad.

"So how was the opera?"

"Alright I guess" she said.

"So you never told me why you didn't invite Mason"

"We broke up" she said.

"Wait, when?"

"My birthday. I broke up with him"

"I thought you really liked him"

"I did. It's just he brought up Sex and he didn't realize that by doing that he was pressuring me."

"Pressuring? Sex?"

"Dad its okay. Mom had the talk with me a while ago. He asked me if I was ready"

"And you're not?"

"I wasn't then and I'm not now, at least not with him"

"Why not him. I'm not saying go out and have it"

"I know that. My reasoning is more to do with the L word."

"You haven't said it since you were 4"

"You know how many times on average a person uses the L Word out of context"

"How many "

"A lot. I hear people use it every day about simple thing likes clothes, shoes, even teachers.

"Whenever you're ready you'll say it and you will say it to the one person that deserves it the most in your eyes. And they better believe it because getting the L word from Darcy Ellis will be amazing"

"Thanks Dad" she said smiling and they walked more in the park. Just the two of them.

 _A/N: Hope you loved it. Some back story on Darcy's family._


	35. A Lovely Couple

_A/N: Trying to keep my promise of having a regular posting schedule so here's you guys another one. Short but Sweet. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy and her wacky ways. Love her though._

 **A Lovely Couple**

Darcy stood in front of her bathroom mirror fixing her hair. Today was a big day. Today was her audition, her first one in a while so she was in a little nervous. She really didn't know why though. She had done this a thousand times since she was 6. She could do these in her sleep. Her cell phone began to ring. She picked up not looking at who it was.

"Hello" she said.

"Did we rooftop last night?" he heard Chuck say.

"No, unless you're cheating on me?"

"Not on the rooftop at least" he said knowing she would know what that meant.

"So there was a girl involved last night?" she asked.

"Yes" he said "What are you doing right now?"

"Preparing for my audition. The most important role of my career"

"That's today?"

"Yes" she said happy he remembered.

"I'll talk to you later" he said then hung up.

"Nice chat Bass" she said then set her phone down and went back to her hair.

She later arrived at her audition. Maybe her nervousness had to do with that this was her first Audition in New York and this place had changed her. Right before she walked out in front of the director and casting directors. She did her normal routine speech.

"You've got this DCE. Darcy Ellis is this role. This role is Darcy Ellis."

She did her audition and then headed to the school. She got up to the steps when she was stopped by the Headmistress.

"Miss Ellis, I'm gonna need your phone please"

"Headmistress Queller, I can't" she said.

"Miss Ellis, this isn't Hollywood."

"I know that and if it was just a normal Darcy day I would happily hand over my phone but I had this audition this morning and it's a role that could really put me on the map independently from my mother. I need it if they call."

"Alright, just this once, but keep it hidden."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you" she said then hurried off and into the bathroom. She got in there only to see Blair and her minions "I'll use a different one"

She found a different one and then into a stall. She put the seat down and sat down on it. She took a deep breath.

"Relax Darcy" she told herself. Her phone began to vibrate and she freaked out a little more and answered it. "Hello"

"I need your help" Chuck said.

"How?" she said.

"I'm trying to get intel on a women I was with last night. The family that she nannies for is having an open house."

"Is it big?" she asked very intrigued.

"Yes"

"I'm taking it would be weird if you went alone?"

"Yeah"

"Text the address and I will be there soon"

She put her phone in her bag and went right back out the front door. She arrived at the address and met Chuck up front.

"Wow this place is huge" she commented looking up at it.

"Exactly" he said.

"So this girl must be pretty special"

"Best night I ever had, no offence."

"None taken" she said.

"How was your audition?"

"Really good. I'm hoping it was good enough to get the role"

"And if you do?"

"France all summer. I leave the day after graduation"

"I hope you get it" he said then guided her inside.

This lady met them inside and showed them the house. They finally reached the dining room. Chuck said something about reaching the family and the lady said she would get some water.

"I'll go with, to get the water" Darcy said following the lady to the kitchen.

"You two make a lovely couple"

"Um thanks" Darcy said. She didn't really know what to say to her. She couldn't say that he was her brother due to what had happened between them.

After they were done Darcy hung out up front waiting for Chuck. She watched him walk out.

"You get whatcha need?"

"Yes, thank you"

"It's a very beautiful house. Too bad that look wasn't for real"

"Maybe a future boyfriend can get it for you, or I did see Mason at my brunch. Perhaps him."

"Can't afford it"

"Mason can't afford you?"

"Nobody can" she said and they smirked at each other.

The next day Darcy sat at the kitchen table, her phone on the other side of the room. Her dad walked in and gave her a confused look.

"I don't wanna know" he said. Olivia use to do the same thing. So he knew what his daughter was doing.

"Good, I don't wanna talk about it"

"You are your mother's daughter."

"That I am" she said as her phone rang "Oh my god"

"Go answer it" he said and she ran across the room and answered it.

"Hello" she said.

"Is this Darcinda Ellis"

"This is she."

"I would like to congratulate on the role. You got the part"

"Oh my god, thank you"

"We will send the script soon, and more information about the film"

"Thank you so much" she said then hung up. She ran over and hugged her dad.

"I take it you got the part"

"Yes!" she said excited.

"I think this calls for a celebratory dinner"

"Yes" she said super happy.

Things were looking up Darcy. She was so excited she got this. Beyond excited.


	36. The Age of Innocence

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. Sorry again for the delay. Being sick sucks. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy Ellis. And I love her so._

 **The Age of Innocence**

Darcy sat in the costume room in front of the mirror fixing her hair for the show. Blair was going off on how perfect it was she was the lead. She rolled her eyes but she was sure Serena caught her.

"…Count Olenska is a ruined women with no prospects, and let's face it. I have the world on a string."

"I'm sure you do Blair" Darcy commented.

"I got into Yale!"

"Congrats, you wanna a medal?"

Some girls started laughing and celebrating over by the costumes.

"What are you chuckling about?" Blair asked them.

"Nelly just got in early to Yale" one of them said.

"Uh that's impossible" Blair said walking their way. "Yale only accepts one Constance student early and that me."

"She just got an email directly from Dean Berube."

"I have to find Headmistress Queller" Blair said running out of the room.

"So much for Yale being her I'm better that everyone else speech." Darcy smirked.

"Darcy" Serena said.

"I know she's your friend but I can't stand her"

"I know"

"Congrats Nelly, that's amazing" Darcy said to her.

"Did Darcy Ellis just congratulate me?" Nelly said.

"Yeah, you deserve it" she replied then left the room. She went up to the stage and spotted Vanessa and Nate talking.

"…oh and you have Darcy Ellis" Vanessa said.

"Um thanks" Darcy said confused.

"The reasons on why she's doing her documentary"

"Oh that's right you mentioned doing that. Make me look good and I'll invite you to the Oscars the year I'm nominated."  
"Oscar?" Nate asked. That was right. Darcy hadn't seen him since she got the part. Well to be honest she hadn't really seen anyone because she was busy being on cloud 9 and studying her lines.

"I got the part" she said.

"That's amazing Darc!" Nate said and picked her up hugging her.

"Thank you" she said as he set her down. She could feel Vanessa giving her a look.

"I'm accepting that invite" Vanessa said.

Her phone vibrated.

BASS: Your Asshole brother is in town.

She rolled her eyes putting her phone back.

"Who was that?" Nates asked.

"Bass" she replied.

"What did he want?"

"To inform me that Carter is in town"

"Who's Carter?" Vanessa asked.

"He's a shark" Darcy replied. "But he's also like my brother"

"Oh"

"Nate and Bass hate him." She smiled.

Later that afternoon she arrived at a restaurant and spotted Carter and walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Not the girl I was expecting."

"Bummer" she said folding her arms and leaning back.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The better question is. Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"I asked first" he said. Two could play this game.

"Well between Bass and Gossip Girl it really wasn't hard. Your turn?"

"I'm in town for business"  
"Still you could have sent a quick text saying 'Hey sis in town. Lunch?"

"Next time"

"I'm counting on it."

"So Bass told you I was in town? I should've known"

"Is that a problem?"

"No"

"Just leave my friends alone"

"I promise. How are you?"

"Pretty good." She said.

"You are still mad at me?"

"Of course. So on another note, I got a part in a movie"

"So back to Cali for the summer?"  
"France" she said.

"Wow, Chuck going with you?"

"No. Why would he?" she asked confused.

"Well considering you two can't do anything without the other."

"He's my friend. We've both been through a lot. Him more recently"

"So do you know his new friend?"

"Dammit Carter!" she said getting up and left. She headed back to the school. She cared about Carter but sometimes he did things she didn't approve of.

The next day Darcy sat in her living room when the elevators dinged and Nate walked in with a not very happy face. He walked over and collapsed on the couch next to her. She looked over at him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I went to the gallery to pick up Vanessa"

"Okay" she asked confused.

"She was on the phone with our director. Flirting"

"Our director? The self-center asshole? The one Serena's into?" she said.

"Yeah"

"I don't think Vanessa would do that to you or Serena." She said.

"They talk about literature and classic films" Nate said. "Stuff I'm not into"

"She will not leave you for him. She'd be stupid to do so."

"Really think so?"

"Nate. You're Nate Archibald. You're a catch any girl would be lucky to land you."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Archibald. Let's get to the stage" she said standing up and grabbing his hand. She got him up and they headed out.

They got to the stage and the show went on. The whole show was great and then the second act came which totally fell apart but at the same time was pretty entertaining. The director started to get mad but Darcy spotted the reporter coming up to them.

"I personally thought it was great!" Darcy said.

"Please I can explain" Julian said.

"Explain what. I loved it" the reporter said "The classic interpretation of the first act juxtaposed with the radical deconstruction of the second act genius.

"Really you thought it was genius?"

"I believe that is what he said" Darcy commented.

"You're Darcy Ellis" the reporter said.

"Indeed I am."

"Huge fan. Have you ever considered Broadway?"

"I'm more of 'in front of the camera' actress"

"Well I look forward to your next project"

"Thank you sir, I should let you get to Julian and his ego" she commented then walked away.

She spotted Serena and walked over.

"I don't know what I saw in that guy" Serena said.

"You've done better, this coming from the girl who really wasn't a fan of Dan."

"True"

"I'll see you later"

"Have a good night"

"You do the same."

Darcy went to the Palace hotel instead of home. She got up to the roof and got into her and Bass's stash. She got the joint out and lit it.

"Rough night" she heard Bass say behind her.

"No, entertaining play though. You missed it"

"How so?" he asked taking the joint from her.

"Oh Nate just up and said his own lines which made everyone else do the same. The director yelled but the reporter liked it"

"Interesting"

"So I thought you would avoid rooftops after almost jumping" she commented.

"Well I have to make sure you won't hog all our joints"

"What's wrong Bass?" she asked reading through the humor.

"Well after Carter tricked me and Elle used me."

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry about it. Elle actually used both of us"

"Good, I'll kill him. He promised."

"It's all good. But I went to see Blair"

"What happened?"

"Well she wasn't there" he said. "I took your advice and was gonna do something about it"

"I'm sorry" she said grabbing his hand.

"Me too" he said.

The both stood in silence for a while when Chuck spoke up.

"I'm sorry" he said which now confused her. What was he sorry for?

"What for?"  
"That night. Your Virginity"

"Bass, we already discussed this. I'm not"

"Why"

"It happened and not exactly how I had imagined but I wouldn't change it. I got some advice from an old friend of mine about it."

"About?"

"Trust. I trust you" she said

"Well if it still counts I still admire your virtue."

"I still admire your loyalty" she smiled then laid her head on his shoulder.


	37. Family Dramas

_A/N: another chapter because I'm awesome and I love my readers. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

 **Family Dramas**

Darcy sat in her bedroom studying her script. Her parent always laughed at her focus on her movies which is why they liked when she had them. She wasn't her normal wild child partier when she had a role to prepare for. Today she was making it her day. No interruptions from anyone. Though Chuck wasn't listening to that because he had already called six times since that morning. She wasn't quite sure what time it was. She heard the elevator ding so she got up and walked into the living room.

"Good you're alive" Chuck said.

"I was taking a personal day Bass, I told you that"

"Lunch?" he asked raising a bag of food.

"What do you want?" she asked following him into the kitchen.

"Why do I need a reason to want lunch with you?"

"You always have an agenda Bass."

"Fine" he said setting the food on the counter. "I was gonna see if maybe you can tell me something about Carter."

"No" she said "I'm gonna tell you like I told him. I'm not getting involved"

"He's with Blair"

"I thought he had better taste than that" she said "No offense"

"None taken."

"I know too much about him but he knows a lot about me so I'm not getting involved"

"Please Ellis" he said as his phone rang. "Excuse me a moment"

He walked away from her to talk and she looked through the food.

"After we eat, I need to go"  
"Who was on the phone" she asked.

"Serena"

"Let me guess she has something on my brother"

"I assume so" he said and they began to eat. "She wants me to call him."

"Bass"

"Please will you just call him, please" he said and then done something she never thought she would see Chuck do. Beg.

"Fine" she said. "Where do you want to meet him?"

"Serena and I's place"

"Alright"

They ate and Chuck left. She got out her phone and dialed him.

"Hey Darc?" he said.

"Hey" she said unsure of how to start this conversation.

"What does Chuck want?"

"Wow straight to the point"

"Darcy"

"He wants to meet you at the Van der Woodsen's. Before you ask why I don't know. I also don't want to know because I am done being between you."

"Okay, but will you be there? He won't be too brutal in front of you"

"I beg to differ but yeah sure." She said.

Later that evening she arrived at the Van der Woodsen's.

"Dubai again?" she heard Carter say. "Nice try, I'm having way too much fun. Nothing is gonna get me to leave town."

"What about Santorini?" Serena asked.

Santorini? Darcy thought. What were Serena and Carter doing in Santorini?

"Do you think Blair will want to hear about that? The Greek police? I still have all of their phone numbers from when they questioned me" Serena said and Darcy turned to Carter.

"You wouldn't" he replied.

"I would, but I won't if you leave town now. Alone"

"There are a few things I could hold over your head from that trip" Carter said then looked over at Darcy then back to Serena "But consider us even"

He walked over to Darcy and gave her hug then turned back to the other two.

"If the two of you think that getting rid of me is gonna magically change back your friend think again. I'm just a symptom of the disease, not the cause" he said then kissed Darcy's forehead "Love you sis"

"You too" she said confused and he left.

"What happened in Santorini?" Chuck asked Serena.

"Let's go find Blair" Serena said ignoring him and left the room. Chuck walked over to Darcy.

"You okay Ellis?" he asked.

"I'm always gonna be the middle man when it comes to you two aren't I?"

"I'm sorry"

"Go find Blair, I'll be okay" she said giving him a weak smile. She got back home and collapsed on the couch. She would have to schedule another solitude day. She looked over to the right and spotted her parent's wedding photo. Her phone vibrated and she spotted Nate's name. "Hey Archibald."

"You sound gloomy. Day of solitary not go well?"

"You could say that."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I thought your girlfriends name was Vanessa"  
"Haha Darcy" he said "She'll be there as will Dan"

"A party?" she asked.

"It's a family thing at the Country Club"

"Fancy" she laughed.

"Please"

"Okay I'll be there"

"Thanks, Darc you're the best"

"You owe me"

"Kisses. Got it" he said which made her smile.

"Night Archibald" she said.

"Night Darc" he replied.

The next day Darcy showed up at the Country Club. She had been to the one in Beverly Hills with her dad a few times for doctor events. This one was wow. She spotted Chuck and Serena.

"Hi" she said to them.

"Why are you here?" Chuck asked.

"Well I was gonna ask you the same thing" she said then spotted Blair "But now I know. Hey Blair"

"Darcy Ellis" Blair said. Clearly the girl was drunk.

"Have you seen Nate?" Darcy asked Chuck.

"No"

"Well I'll let you handle this train wreck" she said and walked away. She spotted Nate up ahead talking to an older man. "There you are"

"Darcy, you made it!" Nate said then turned to his grandfather "Grandfather this is my good friend Darcy Ellis"

"Nice to meet you" his grandfather said and left.

"I think he likes me" she joked and Nate laughed.

"I'm sure he does. You're Darcy Ellis, people always like you"

"Of course" she laughed.

"Let's get some drinks" he said guiding her toward the bar.

"Where's the girlfriend?" she asked then spotted Vanessa who didn't look happy "Never mind I found her"

"Hey" Nate said kissing Vanessa's cheek.

"Anything you wanna say" Vanessa said.

"I'm gonna go" Darcy said walking away. She found the bar and got a drink. She sure needed one after yesterday. She walked around the place just getting lost. She rounded the corner and spotted Blair and Chuck kissing. She quickly turned back around pretending she didn't see anything. A few seconds later Blair rounded the corner followed by Chuck. He spotted her and turned to her.

"Hi" she said.

"How much did you hear?"

"I just saw you two kiss"

"Good"

"What happened Bass?"

"I don't know, but this isn't her" he said then began to walk away.

"Bass" she said grabbing his arm. He turned to her. "Just give her time"

"Thanks" he said

"Anytime Bass" she said smiling.

Darcy arrived at home and passed out on her bed. She couldn't sleep so she just stared at the ceiling. After a few hours she heard her bedroom door open and a shift on the bed. She turned and faced Chuck.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"Bass" she said grabbing his hand.

"I went to Blair's"

"Bass?"

"Our friend Nate was there"

"Archibald?"

"One and Only"

"They're friends"

"They're exes"

"She's out of control. Maybe Nate is just what she needs. Try again tomorrow. If you care about her as much as I know you do you won't stop fighting for her. Now get some sleep" she said then snuggled into him and fell asleep.


	38. Hollywood Darcy

_A/N: Here's you guys a chapter. Trying to get back on a normal posting schedule. Hope you enjoy. I really love this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all. Just her._

 **Hollywood Darcy**

Darcy walked into her kitchen dressed for the day. Serena had texted her the night before about throwing a sweet 16 party for Jenny. She said she would try to help hoping it would get her mind off of her mom. It was two years tomorrow and she wasn't exactly sure she was gonna handle it well. She grabbed her bag and was ready to head out the door when her phone rang.

"How's the stalking going?" she said thinking it was Chuck.

"Stalking?" she heard Brooke say.

"Brooke!" she said.

"What have I missed?"

"It's my friend Chuck, he's stalking a girl he likes. Not creepy like though. I hope" she said. She wasn't sure how to explain it. She wasn't sure how to explain Chuck. He was his own species.

"Well guess what?" Brooke said.

"What?"  
"I'm in the city!"  
"What?"

"Yeah my mom called your dad, said your uncle would be at the apartment so there would be adult supervision"

"Oh my god" Darcy said freaking out a little. Um just to add to the already on going stress that tomorrow would cause. "That's amazing"

The elevator door dinged and Brooke walked in.

"You're here!" Darcy said with fake excitement. She was glad Brooke could barely read through that. She hugged her friend.

"Hey" she heard her uncle say.

"Hey Keith, long time no see" Brooke said hugging him.

"Keith, can I have a favor"

"You want to ditch school?"

"I have A's and B's, I'm in Columbia and I nailed my audition."

"Okay, that's fair." Keith said and wrote a note for her. They took off toward the school.  
They arrived at the school and Brooke looked around at all the students in their uniforms.

"This is where you go to school?"

"Yeah" she said as they walked in. She spotted Serena and Eric up ahead. Eric went his separate way.

"Hey D" Serena said.

"That doesn't look like the face of a girl hosting a party"

"J wants just a family thing"

"Oh, well I don't blame her. Nate told me last year there was Jenny Face Cake."

"Yeah" Serena said looking at Brooke.

"Oh my god, this is my friend Brooke. Brooke this is Serena"

"Nice to meet you" Serena said.

"Well maybe the three of us can do something tomorrow night then after the family thing"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll text you later D"

"Bye S" she said and they walked away.

After giving the note and walked out on the town. They were in Central Park when Brooke spoke up.

"So tell me the story on this party that was supposed to happen"

"It's my friend J's 16th birthday, last year I guess was a total wreck"

"You weren't there?"  
"I was having issues of my own." She said.

"Oh, you're mom. The anniversary of her death is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

Later that evening they sat in the living room eating Chinese. They were eating early because they were getting ready to go dancing. Darcy was throwing some stuff away in the kitchen when her phone began to ring.

"Who's 'Kisses'" she heard Brooke ask and she ran over and answered it.

"Hey Archibald" she said.

"Why does it sound like you're out of breath? You're not running without me are you?"

"Me run? Har Har." She said "What can I do for you?"

"I'm breaking up with Vanessa and I just thought you should hear it from me"

"Why?"

"It's just best"

'Does this have to do with Blair?"  
"Darc?"

"Bass and I talk. Do we need to discuss that Calendar again?"

"Funny Darc"

"Joking. Look Nate, you're my friend. Whoever you date I'm gonna be happy for you. On one condition."  
"Which is"  
"That you're happy."

"Same to you"  
"I'm not dating anyone"

"You and Chuck do tell each other everything."  
"No! Bass and I are friends"

"Whatever Ellis"

"Archibald!" she yelled and he hung up. "Dammit Nate"

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"My friend Nate is breaking up with his girlfriend to be with his ex"

"And you don't like the ex?"  
"Despise to be exact"

"So you're not happy"

"I adore Nate, he's my friend. So all that matters to me is that he's happy"

"But be honest, you'd be happier if he chose you?"

"Yeah" she blushed.

After getting a text from Serena saying the party was back on the girls went and got dresses for the party. Darcy was still unsure on the party but she knew it would be the perfect distraction and she was sure Chuck would be there. He had to be. She needed him.  
They walked into the Van der Woodsens. A drink tray walked by and Darcy grabbed a drink and began to sip. Brooke grabbed one as well and Darcy turned to her and grabbed it.

"I'm an addict not an alcoholic." Brooke said "If I remember correctly you had the drinking problem"

"Humor me. You do drugs when you drink Brookie. I. I just drink" she said taking another sip of her champagne.

"I won't if you won't"

"Dammit" she said downing the first flute and grabbing another one.

"Your classy friends don't know. Do they?" Brooke said taking a sip.

Darcy ignored her and spotted Vanessa and Chuck.

"Hot Damn" she said and Brooke turned to see what she was looking at that.

"Who's the guy?" Brooke said clearly checking him out.

"Chuck Bass" she said.

"That's him? Wow D."

"Yeah" she said as Vanessa got closer. "Hey V"

"Hey Darc."  
"Bass as a jealousy tool. I high five you"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Nate"

"The whole time I was worried about you and Blair's the one to steal the guy"

"You were worried about Darc?" Brooke asked.

"This is Brooke my friend from California" Darcy said.

"Vanessa, nice to meet you" Vanessa said then walked away.

A little later into the party and Darcy was sure about 4 flutes later she grabbed another one. She could see the disapproving look in Brooke's eyes but that only added to the fire.

"You always clean up nice" Bass said in her ear.

"As do you" she said.

"You're drinking more than normal" he said.

"You're being more Blair obsessed then normal" she said "Don't hurt Vanessa"  
"Why do you care, she was never your friend and now she's not dating Nate. And with Blair storming out. Doesn't look like she is either"

"You're telling me you did this all for me. I know you Bass. That isn't true."

"Why would I do this for Vanessa?"

"True" she said. She could see Brooke staring her down from across the room.

"The best friend in town?" Chuck said looking where she was looking. Darcy put the flute on a tray and grabbed another one. "I'll take that as a yes"

"She's being super judgy"

"She's jealous"

"Of?"

"You've replaced her"

"With who? You?"

"Perhaps" he smiled then kissed her cheek "I'll see you later Ellis"

"Thanks Bass" she said.

"With what today is, if you wanna talk. You know where to find me"

"As do you" she replied and he walked away.

Brooke walked over to her and grabbed the flute

"I think you're done"

"Fine. I don't want to be here anymore anyways" she replied.

They got back to the apartment and Darcy went into her room. Brooke being here wasn't helping her at all. She felt like she was going down this downward spiral and there was no way for her to come back up. She had to admit she had a lot to drink tonight but that still didn't stop her.

The next morning she woke up and spotted Chuck passed out next to her.

"Bass" she whispered nudging him.

"Morning" he said and sat up.

"When did you sneek in?"

"Sometime after I almost slept with Vanessa"

"You what" she said.

"Shh. It's really loud in here" he said grabbing his head.

"We're both very super hungover" she said handing him the bottled water she had on the night stand.

"I know why I am. You wanna talk about why you are?"

"Not really" she said laying back down "You?"

"No" he said laying next to her.

"How did we get here?" she said.

"Sometime between me sleeping with Blair and…"

"Everyone finding out about it?" she laughed smacking him in the chest.

"Thank you Ellis for coming into my life"

"Yeah anytime Bass" she said and they laughed.


	39. To Not Talking About it

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay on the next chapter. I always participate in NaNoWriMo every year so November is always a very busy month especially this year for I sprained my writing hand in the middle of the month. So I hope you enjoy because it was a long wait on it. I promised to have one more right after this one._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. Oh how I missed her so._

 **To Not Talking About It**

After Brooke had left Darcy felt like a huge elephant had been lifted off her chest. She felt bad about that feeling but better at the same time. Now she was enjoying breakfast with her dad and uncle. Her dad was leaving for Asia for some business and promised to be home for her high school graduation. That was the deal he made with her.

"Did you and Brooke have fun while she was here?" her dad asked.

"Of course" she lied.

"Darc?" her father said.

"It was good" she said as her phone rang and picked it up "Hey Archibald"

"I got in!" he shouted.

"To?" she said.

"Columbia!"

"Nate! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you"

"I'm telling Blair here soon"

"You told me first?"

"I wanted to tell someone I knew would be excited for me right away"

"That being me" she said happily.

"That and I'm happy I have at least one classmate I'll know" he said.

"I guess I can live with that" she joked. "I'll see you later Nate"

She hung up and looked at her family.

"What?"

"Nothing" they said but she knew them.

"Right" she said.

"Darc, everyone including the boy knows you like him. So what was the excitement all about?"

"Well if you must know. Nate got accepted into Columbia"

"So you two will be attending the same school next year. How touching" Keith joked and her dad left.

"You know what I'm gonna go to the park where they won't judge me." She said grabbing her script and leaving. She got to the park and leaned against a tree re-reading a scene that she had written a lot of questions for the director. It was something her mother had taught her.

"Darcy?" she heard someone say and looked up to see Mason.

"Mason. Hey" she said "What um brings you to the city"

"I'm looking at a few schools here. Okay well one school"

"Oh, no Yale?"

"Didn't get accepted"

"Sorry."

"What about you? Did Darcy Ellis get into UCLA?"  
"Columbia" she said. "Like my father before me."

"Wow." He said "I always thought UCLA was the dream"

"They change." She replied. He spotted the script in her hand.

"Movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I film this summer in France. I'm super excited."

"Congrats" he said.

"Thank you" she said. "You missed Brooke"

"Oh wow she was in town? How was that?"

"Yeah, and I don't know it was weird"

"She's your best friend."

"Yeah" she said "The thing is, the whole time she was here I felt like I had to be Hollywood Party Girl Darcy, but I really like Columbia Bound Upper East Side Darcy."

"They're both pretty great Darc, just so you know" he said then remembered he wanted to ask about Chuck. "How's Chuck, with what happened and all?"

"He's good. He could be better I guess. The girl he's into is dating Nate so it's been rough"

"You?"

"Me? Dating Nate? No" she said. "Um it was great seeing you Mason."

"Yeah" he said. And she turned and headed away.

Later that evening she sat on her bed reading when her dad walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, why are you here and not out with friends."

"S is god knows where, Nate is at his cousin's rehearsal dinner and Chuck has a ballet dancer keeping him company"

"All taken for the night"

"Do you ever wish that there were parts you could change about yourself?"

"Like?"  
"You asked me this morning about Brooke and how that was?"

"Yeah? You wanna tell me the truth this time?"

"It was horrible dad, not that I don't enjoy her company because I do but I just felt like I had to be Hollywood Darcy"

"There's nothing wrong with that girl."

"She's a wild child dad. You moved me here because of that. To get away from that."

"True, but that doesn't mean she isn't a part of you. That girl was daring, and brave. You remind me so much of your mother"

"Keith always told me that I was just like her to the core"

"All the time." He laughed and she did too as her phone buzzed.

BASS: Turns out I've slept with this one.

"Nate or Chuck" her dad asked.

"Chuck" she responded.

"Go see your friend." He said standing up and walking to the door. He stopped and turned back toward her. "Tell him that he may think he's sneaky but I do know when he stays here"

"Nothing happens Dad" she said.

"I trust you, it's him I don't"

"Thanks Dad" she said walking over to the door and hugging him. She arrived at the Van Der Woodsen's and spotted Nate.

"Hey" he said.

"What brings you here Nate?"  
"Actually leaving"

"Oh?"  
"Our mutual friend gave me some good advice, you?"

"Mutual friend of ours texted me."

"Are you sure you two?"

"God no Nate."

"Well he's moody so good luck" Nate said handing her the glasses in his hand.

"You too, with his advice"

She walked into Chuck's room and spotted him sitting on the dresser.

"Room for one more?" she asked holding up the bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"Nate with you"

"He left and tagged me in."

"I can deal with that" he said and she sat next to him and handed him a glass

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not entirely no? You?"

"What makes you think I have something to talk about?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and took a drink.

"Don't give me that look Bass" she said taking a drink.

"Here's to not talking about it" he said and they clinked classes.

"Thank you Bass"  
"For?"

"Being here. Being my friend" she said. "Not judging me for how much I drink"

'We all have our issues Ellis. You and I are one in the same sometimes." He replied. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat in silence. These were her favorite moments with him. Just pure silence.


	40. Jealousy

_A/N: Another chapter right away. I'm living up to my promise. I think I might have another one in me. Possible one after that too. (One of my favorites is coming up so I might give it to you soon. Possible today)_

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That's all_

 **Jealousy**

Darcy sat at her breakfast table studying. She had promised her father while he was gone that she would keep up on her studies. Her phone vibrated and she answered it.

"Hey" she said.

"So guess what I just did" she heard Nate say.

"Um do I want to know, you're dating Blair"

"I took her to the Village"

"Blair Waldorf was in the Village?"

"Well she will be going to NYU, so she has too"

"That's so weird to think. I mean I even know that NYU is beneath her"

"The fact you two agree on that is scary on its own"

"It's not a habit we plan on keeping up with either" she laughed.

"Oh I also tried to get her on a subway"

"Did you record that? Because I don't see that happening"

"Like you would get on public transportation"

"I wrecked my father's brand new car and got any chance of having a license at 16 revoked. Not to mention my mother grounded me from using her limo. I know how to use public transportation. Los Angles is very spread out and a girl had to keep up appearances at parties."

"I learn something new every day about you"

"I try not to give all of myself at once" she said. "It keeps me mysterious."

"Well I will talk to you later, I'm playing ball with Chuck"

"Let him win one" she said

"You're funny" he said then they hung up.

Darcy finished studying and worked her way to the Palace rooftop. With everything between Brooke visiting and seeing Mason she needed some rooftop time. She found her stash with Chuck and got some out. She lit it up and just watched over the city when she heard the door shut.

"Have a lot on your mind" she heard him say. She turned to him and just nodded. "Guess who I just saw spying on Serena's boyfriend"  
"Ooo, that's a hard one. Um Blair?"

"And guess who wasn't with her"

"That's even harder. Nate"

"There's hope for us yet"

"Bass"

"So what is on Ellis's mind?"

"Life"

"Big subject"

"I ran into Mason last week"

"Oh. How was that?"

"Then that whole thing with Brooke when she was here"

"The drinking?"

"Hollywood me I guess. Someone I thought I had walked away from" she said. "I drank a lot back then and I wasn't a good person. I was horrible. A very horrible person."

"You did have a lot drink that night"

"I do stupid things when I drink."

"We all do"

"I stole a car, and then crashed it"

"I think you've mentioned that"

"My dad's. Brand new car" she said and sank down and sat on the ground pulling her legs close. Chuck sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"It will be okay Ellis." He replied and kissed the top of her head. "I promise"

She woke up the next morning on the roof to her phone ringing.

"Morning" she said standing up and waking Chuck.

"Morning? More like brunch time" she heard Nate say.

"Right, I just woke up" she said.

"I can tell sleepy head"

"What can I do for you Archibald?"

"She was with him last night" he said and she assumed he was discussing Blair and Chuck.

"And what exactly did she say she did" she asked looking at Chuck as he was opening the door to leave the roof.

"Spying on Serena's boyfriend."

"I'm sure that's the truth"

"What did he tell you" Nate asked knowing Chuck had to have told her something.

"The same thing and I believe him. So now you go have lunch with your beautiful girlfriend and drop this whole jealous, paranoid boyfriend act. It doesn't look good on you" she said and hung up and looked at Chuck.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna kill you both" she said then left him there.

Later on that day Nate asked her to come look at a place with him to try and solve the whole Blair and the subway dilemma. She arrived out front just as Chuck was.

"Archibald, what are we doing here? This place is great up but even this zip code is too hip for your mother" Chuck said and Darcy gave him a weird look"

"It's for me" Nate asked.

"For you?" Darcy asked.

"It's half way between Columbia and NYU"

"Oh so a place for you and Blair to have alone time"

"Couldn't you have told this to us over the phone" Chuck commented.

"Bass" Darcy said.

"You're my two best friends. I wanted your support"

"Which you have Nate, always" Darcy said and nudged Chuck.

"I wanted to show you that Blair and I are Serious" Nate said.

"She told you about last night and now you're marking your territory" Chuck said.

"Will you two stop" Darcy said as Chuck's phone rang.

"Oh speaking of Blair. Look who's calling" he replied showing up his phone. "I think I'll take this outside"

He left the room leaving just Nate and Darcy.

"Don't let him get to you Nate"

"He's purposely pushing my buttons"

"And you're letting him by being jealous. Be the bigger person Nate"

"You're wise"

"I've had practice. Plus it isn't easy being either one of your friends"

"Sorry"

"Totally worth it" she smiled with a bit of a flirt.

Later that evening she arrived at Serena's to meet her new boyfriend. She walked in and spotted Chuck watching a guy very close. She assumed that was the boyfriend.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked Chuck slipping her arm around his.

"Spying on Serena's boyfriend"

"Why" she whispered.

"Something about him doesn't add up" he said and they watched Gabriel walk away from Serena. "Gabriel hey"

"Good Luck" Darcy said and walked away.

"Darcy darling" Lily said and she turned to her.

"Hi Lily" she said greeting the women.

"Serena is somewhere around here"

"I think somewhere with Blair" Darcy replied.

"I don't think I have been able to thank you for being there for Charles and Serena. When Bart died he was…"

"I was happy to help Lily. I understood what he was going through"

"That's so sweet of you" Lily said "I'll let you go mingle with friends"

"Thank you" Darcy said and spotted Nate. She walked over to him as Blair approached him. She stepped back a little and ran right into Chuck.

"You leaving so soon Ellis?"

"Yeah" she said walking past him.

She got home and collapsed onto the couch. She didn't know why that hurt so much. She was fine with it at first. She knew she could find someone just as great as Nate but actually seeing him asking her to move it just hurt so much. She quickly wiped the tear that fell. She heard the elevator ding and looked up to see Nate walking in.

"Hey" she said. "Where's the girlfriend"

"Her and Chuck went somewhere" he replied and collapsed next to her. He looked over and saw that she had been crying.

"Together?" she asked.

"I'm trusting her" he replied. "You okay Darc?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect" she said. "So if you trust her, why did you ask her to move in?"

"I panicked"

"So you don't trust her?"

"She's with Chuck right now"

"You didn't ask her because you have deep feelings for her Nate. You asked her to make Chuck jealous. Do you have feelings for her?"

"Of course I do"

"Then that's why you should ask her not because of Chuck"

"Are you sure you're okay"

"I've been having an identity crisis lately"

"Why do you say that?"

"Ever since Brooke was here I've felt like a fake"

"Why because you aren't the girl you were in California. Darc, you're dad moved you here for a fresh start and what you've told me you've done that. If your friends don't like who you've become then they aren't your friends. Plus you don't need them when you have me"

She smiled at him, it was talks like that made her like him.

"When you moved here I had no clue who you were but in that Ally way at the kiss on the lips party you were the best friend anyone could want."

"I thought you were cute"

"Oh so you were taking advantage of me" he joked.

"Just a tad bit" she laughed.

"I'm gonna go think about what you said" he said then kissed her forehead.

"Good deal" she said and smiled at him.

The next day she was sitting in the park when she received a phone call from Chuck.

"How was your trip with Blair?"

"Nate came to you?"

"He may have mentioned it"

"Well did he tell you she stole my limo"  
"No he didn't. I'm gonna have to give her more credit"

"Ellis"

"Do you need me to call you a car?"

"I have that taken care of"

"Then why did you call me?"

"Wow talking to Nate makes you cranky" he joked.

"Har Har Bass"  
"Meet me at my place"

"Why?"  
"Because I have a package nobody is gonna want to see"

"What?"

"More like who?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Hi Darcy" she heard through the phone from Georgina's voice.

"You're joking right?" she said to Chuck.

"Nope" he said.


	41. So Prom?

_A/N: Hope you're enjoying (For those who have read Secret Keeper, I know its a bit similar and tried another route I just like this one better. A little bit of a different approach since we are dealing with Darcy and not Layla.) Please bare with me on those moments. I'm thinking two more to end today because it will be the end of this section (Season 2). We can start with a new schedule for the next set, and it gives me some time to start working on the rest of 4 and 5._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, that is all._

 **So Prom?**

Darcy arrived at the Van der Woodsen's and into Serena's room. Nate and Blair sat there with Serena on the phone.

"Hey, Gabriel, it's me. Sorry I never came back this morning. But I was coming to tell you something, and then I…I got scared because…" Serena started as Chuck walked in.

"- I hope you had an enjoyable ride back on my leather seats." Chuck whispered to Blair.

"Shh" Blair said.

"….Um Because Well, I might as well just say it now, because I might get too scared again. I think I might be pregnant. Okay That's it. Call me, please." Serena said and then hung up.

"The pregnancy ruse. Cliché but effective." Chuck said. "Make sure you arrange the meeting someplace where the authorities can surround him. No open spaces. You did call the police, right?"

"No, because then my mom will find out, and that can't happen."

"Well, all this assumes that the dirt bag even calls you back." Blair said.

"It's obviously time an expert took over this operation." Chuck said.

"We're taking care of it." Nate said standing up.

"You didn't mind my taking care of it when it drove off with me last night"

"And Left you in the middle of nowhere."

"Stop it! The both of you" Darcy said to her two friends.

"Serena, you should let Chuck handle this." Blair said and gave Darcy a thank you look. "Gabriel's not calling back."

"Just because he took off with the money doesn't mean the feelings between us weren't real. Not only do I think he's gonna call back but I think I can get the money back from him." Serena said.

"What money? I'm sorry, I just came to coerce you into family brunch." Dan said in the doorway surprising them all.

"You didn't happen to see something in the living room, did you?" Chuck said looking at Dan. Darcy glanced at him shaking his head.

"No No, why? What's going on?" Dan asked.

"Not that it's your business, but Serena's fake boyfriend's investment was fake. He Madoffed with the money. You can go now." Blair said.

"Wait, my dad invested my college money with that guy."

"Oh, my God, Dan. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Serena said walking up to him.

"I have to tell him."

"No, please don't. I'm taking care of it. I'm getting everything back."

"Unfortunately, the only way her plan is gonna work is by some act of God." Blair said.

Georgina entered the room. Darcy had to laugh.

"Wow. Look at that. I'm so glad that everybody's here." Georgina said.

"Are you trying to have me killed?" Blair yelled at Chuck.

"She's fine. She found Jesus." Chuck said.

"I am going to scream"

"Is this how you found out about that night? - You bring Georgina here?" Serena asked.

"You find pure amusement in this don't you?" Nate asked her.

"Oh yes" she said as Serena's phone rang.

"Um S" Darcy said holding up the phone. She grabbed out of her hand

"Gabriel hey thank you for calling me back" Serena said.

Later that day she sat at the bar at the Palace watching Serena. She was supposed to be meeting Chuck here.

"So late night chats with Nate, I thought that was our thing?"

"How was the ride back with Georgina" she said.

"Touche" he said bringing back something they had once said to each other. It was sort of their check saying for a game of chess.

She smiled at him and took a sip of her cocktail she had ordered.

"I can't believe that Blair stole your limo. I guess her as a prom date is out of the question"

"Funny Ellis" he said and she looked at him.

"On a serious note, if you don't have a date, I'll go with you" she said.

"Darcinda Ellis? Asking me out?"

"It's not a date Bass. Just two friends who both happen to be dateless" she said and she was sure Serena gave him the signal.

"Let me think on it" he said and got up. She took another sip and headed outside.

"I'm gonna get some coffee" Nate said.

"I'll join you" Darcy said linking her arms and started to walk away.

"Wait, no, don't leave me alone with her." Blair said and they stopped and turned back to her.

"Then come and talk with me." Nate said to Blair and Darcy unhooked her arm.

"Oh, or stay with me and talk. Look, Blair, everyone else has forgiven me. I'm just waiting on you." Georgina said.

"Everyone who? And besides, some things are unforgivable."

"God will help me find a way to earn your forgiveness." Georgiana said and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, looks like he answers my prayers faster than yours." Blair said and they turned to see where she was looking "Chuck, what happened"

"We've got the wrong guy. Believe it or not, the puppeteer is Poppy." He replied

"Poppy?" Nate and Darcy replied.

They watched Serena and Gabriel walk out and then him leave.

"Where's he going? My PI hasn't confirmed his story. Even if it's true, he's still a crook." Chuck said.

"He's not the one we need. If we need to find him, I don't think it'll be that hard." Serena said.

"But why would Poppy stay in town after what she did?" Nate said.

"She has to if she's gonna play the victim." Darcy said. "What's the plan?"

"She wants us to think Gabriel fooled her. She wants money. All we need to provide is some sap she thinks she can get it from." Chuck said.

"Except she knows all of us." Blair said.

"She doesn't know all of us." Serena said.

"What? No. Uh-uh. Lying is also a sin. I will not perjure myself in front of the Lord."

"Think of it as acting. You're playing a part in a play" Darcy said and they all looked at her. "What? I'm an actress"

"Too bad Poppy knows you" Blair said "I hate complimenting you but you could pull it off better than this Jesus loving hack"

"Thank you Blair" she said with a smile.

Later on they arrived at the Russian Tea room. Darcy pulled Georgina aside and gave her and ear piece. Something she had used a lot back home on the stage.

"If you get stuck, say something like Oh Peaches. I'll tell you what to say next"

"Thank you Darcy for helping me. You truly are a saint"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Georgina" she said and guided the girl away. She sat at the bar where she could see the two but Poppy couldn't see her.

"So Prom?" she heard Chuck say in her ear. She turned to him and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be your date" he said.

"You're the best" she said.

"I'm gonna grab a drink I'll be back"

"Of course" she said and he left for his seat to be filled by Blair.

"Thank you" she heard Blair say.

"For?"  
"Earlier in Serena's room. Yelling at them"

"They both care about you Blair. It's up to you to decide which one you care for more"

"Its hard"

"I know" she smiled. "Will you watch Georgina for a while. I need some air"

She handed over the walkie talkie.

"If she says Oh peaches, help her out. So far she's doing great" Darcy said then got up and headed outside. Nate stood there.

"Hey Darc" he said.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"What's up" she asked.

"I want this triangle to end. I don't even care anymore who she chooses"

"Me too. I'm exhausted"

"Har Har" he said.

"Hey, that's mine" she joked

"Well can I borrow it?"

"I guess" she said as cops showed up.

The cops arrested Serena and they headed to the police station. Darcy had to be honest she had never been on this side of the arrest before. She had a few underage ones before and then the one where she had crashed her father's car. Chuck rushed up and ran inside.

"Maybe Serena's mugshot will look good next to mine"

"Darcy Ellis has been arrested?" Blair said.

"Yeah" she said then followed him inside.


	42. Do You Wanna Get Out Of Here?

A/N: One of my favorite chapters. Its short but sweet. Not sure how everyone is gonna take it but I really loved it. This was a crucial part where I knew exactly where I wanted the story to go. So I hope you enjoy it.

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Do You Wanna Get Out Of Here?**

After a late night at the police station Darcy arrived back home. She walked into her room and spotted her mom's old prom dress. She picked it up and held it up to her and gazed at herself in the mirror.

"You like?" she heard her Uncle say.

"Yes" she replied.

"I made sure I grabbed it when I was back there"

"It's beautiful" she said.

"Well try it on, maybe I can adjust it in time"

"You know how to adjust"

"Um I was friends with your mother. Of course I do" he laughed and she went and tried it on. It fit perfectly. She did a twirl in the mirror. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" she smiled.

As it got closer in time to prom she began to get the rest of herself ready.

"So are you going Stag"  
"No, Bass is taking me"

"Oh really?"

"Were friends" she said. "I'll never date Chuck"

"I think I heard your mother say that once about your father" Keith commented and left the room.

Later Chuck picked her up in the limo and they headed in. She had to admit he looked good. Not Nate Archibald good but still good.

"You look amazing tonight" he said to her.

"Not bad yourself Bass" she replied.

"Care to dance" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes" she responded taking his hand. He guided her out onto the dance floor and they danced for a few songs. After a while she excused herself to go 'powder her nose'. When she got back out Nate and Blair had just been crowned King and Queen. Chuck had a huge smile on his face from across the room. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Did someone stuff the box?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said guiding her back on the floor.

After a few more songs she excused herself again but headed to the punch bowl. Nate stood there.

"Is it spiked?" she asked.

"Doesn't seem to be" he said then laughed to himself.

"Where's the royal highness?"

"We broke up" he said handing her a drink.

"You and Blair? Broke up?" she said smiling mostly to herself.  
"It was for the best really. I mean I think we only got back together because we were comfortable with each other."

"If you think so" she said smiling.

"Do you wanna get out of here" he asked.  
"Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

"I might have a party favor" he said holding up a joint.

"You should have started with that" she said and set her drink down and followed him upstairs.

They got up to a room and walked in. She looked around at the set up. This place looked amazing.

"Can I assume that this was the post prom room?" she asked.

"Yeah, now currently not going in use" he said.

"It's nice"

"Let's not talk about that" he said

"Right, Nate Archibald wants to get high" she said grabbing the joint out of his hand and leaning against the counter.

"And Darcy is stingy" he said reaching for it pinning her against the counter.

"You said you would share" she said laughing.

"Has anyone ever tell you that you have a cute laugh" he said.

"I think someone started without me"

"I may have had one before"  
"Or two" she said grabbing the lighter out of his pocket.

"I had one joint after Blair broke up with me"

"Trying to soften the blow?" she said.

"Something like that" he said. Darcy couldn't help but notice that Nate still had her pinned against the counter.

"As much as I enjoy this current position the counter kinda hurts" she said setting the joint and lighter on the counter. She couldn't think about that right now. She was getting a different kind of high. Her and Nate were so close she could hardly contain herself. A big part of herself wanted to just kiss him but then the other half was telling her to let him make the first move. Their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"Did it get really hot in here?" Nate asked.

"Yeah" she said. Nate leaned down and captured her lips with his and lifted her onto the counter not breaking apart and totally forgetting all about the joint that had started the whole thing. Before she knew it they had both been rid of their clothes. This was something Darcy had waited for since she had met him. This was her moment.


	43. Our Girl

_A/N: The last chapter for the day. Hope you enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all._

 **Our Girl**

Darcy walked through her room getting ready for graduation and calling her dad. He had promised that he wouldn't miss it. He had picked out a good disguise months before leaving for his trip. She grabbed her mom's rings that her father had gotten her for Christmas. She walked into the living room and spotted Brooke and Austin.

"Hi" she said to them.

"You're graduating!" Brooke said excited.

"I don't think we thought this day would come" Austin commented and she hugged him and then Brooke.

"It happened. I'm meeting my uncle at the school. You guys can ride in with me and sit with him there"

"Yeah, and then after we can grab lunch" Austin said.

"Well actually Bass and Serena's graduation party is right after and then Nate's is tonight. I promised I would be at them."

"Oh yeah" Brooke said.

"You guys should come." Darcy said a little nervous.

They got to the school and she pointed them toward Keith who seemed to be having a conversation with one of her teachers. She spotted Vanessa and Nate talking and walked over.

"Hey V" she said.

"Darcy congrats" Vanessa said hugging her.

"Thank you"

"Will you excuse us a moment" Nate said putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her away. They got a little ways from ear shot and he turned to her. "How are you?"

"Good" she said.

"Look Darc…"

"I don't regret it" she said before he could say anything. He smiled at her.

"Neither do I."

"Then were good?" she smiled at him.

"I don't want you to be a rebound from Blair" he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That means a lot"

"I like you Darcy Ellis"

"I like you too Nate Archibald."

"I have for quite a while now"

"All that flirting was something"

"Like your innocent?"

"What?"

"Darcy. You're more than obvious"

"And you let me just carry on" she said playfully hitting him and he grabbed her hand.

"It was cute, and I was flattered"

The headmistress called from them to line up.

"We'll talk later" she said.

"My party" he said letting go of her hand.

"It's a date" she smiled at him and walked away.

They all got lined up and sat down in their seats. Darcy was too distracted by Nate and what exactly they were gonna talk about she couldn't pay attention to what the headmistress was saying. Not to mention that Brooke and Austin were visiting and that was going to be a headache all on its own. During graduation Gossip Girl posted something about them all leaving her out. But Gossip Girl didn't faze her anyway with the press she normally had to face.

After Graduation she arrived at the Van der Woodsen's with Austin and Brooke.

"This is a nice place" Austin said.

"Uh yeah" she replied and grabbed a drink off of a tray.

"Darcy I don't think that's a good idea" Brooke said. "Remember what happened last time"

"What happened last time?" Austin asked.

"I'm a big girl Brooke" she said and down the drink and put it back on the tray and grabbed another one. Brooke and Austin both gave her a look. "It's a party, live a little."

She spotted Serena as Chuck and Blair walked away.

"Hey S" she said and took a drink.

"Hey D, you made it"

"Of course" Darcy said then turned to her friends "This is Austin and Brooke"

"Nice to see you both again" Serena said "We'll catch up later okay D"

"Yeah" she said taking a sip. Serena walked away.

"Your friends are charming." Brooke said.

"You can tell me honestly Brookie."

"Fine I don't like them, especially since they encourage you"

Darcy shrugged her shoulders and downed the drink.

"Darcy you should slow down" Austin said.

"I think I'm fine"

"Where's Nate" he asked. She looked over his shoulder and spotted Nate's grandfather walking away. She walked past Austin and grabbed another drink on the way.

"Have you seen your girlfriend?" Chuck asked Nate and Nate looked at her.

"You don't know?" Nate asked Chuck and Chuck looked at her.

"What?" she asked and took another sip.

"Blair and I broke up" Nate said and Darcy downed her drink. Chuck watched her closely.

Nate walked away and she grabbed another. Chuck grabbed it out of her hand.

"No" he said "Spill Ellis"

"Nate told you" she said grabbing the drink from him.

"Nate and Blair breaking up doesn't explain the excessive drinking." He said as Austin and Brooke walked over.

"We've got this" Austin said.

"Actually no you don't" Chuck said grabbing the drink out of Darcy's hand again and grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to his room. "Spill"

"Bass"

"It's your friends isn't it?"

"I slept with Nate"

"Darcinda Ellis" he said with a smirk.

"Bass stop"

"That's not why you're freaking out though. What's going on Ellis?"

"You were right, my friends. Plus I feel like any moment the ball is going to drop and everything I've worked for is just going to fall apart." She said and started to hyperventilate

"Breathe Darc" he said sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her back,

"I can't breathe" she said and the door opened and in walked Nate followed by Brooke and Austin. "Now I really can't"

"Hey calm down" Chuck said rubbing her back.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Our girl can't breathe" Chuck said and Nate sat down and pulled her close taking Chuck's spot at calming her down. Chuck stood up and looked at Austin. "It might be best if you both left"

"Us? Maybe you should. We've known her longer. We know about her drinking problem. We can help her"

"That may be true, but you can't handle this Darcy. Drinking isn't the issue."

"Chuck's right, you may be able to handle a drinking Darcy."

"You can't handle Anxiety Attack Darcy" Chuck said. Darcy began to cry into Nate's shoulder and he just tried his best to soothe her. Austin watched Nate comfort her and nodded at Chuck. He turned to Brooke.

"They're right Brooke, she isn't just our girl anymore" Austin said and they walked out.

"Hey Ellis, were gonna be right out here, give you some space to breathe"

"I'll stay" Nate said and Chuck nodded him.

"Finally getting the girl you deserve" Chuck said and walked out.

Darcy pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Thank you" she said.

"For?" he said helping her wipe her tears.

"Telling them to go"

"Well I think Chuck did that. He cares about you"

"We've been through a lot together"

"I see that" he joked.

"You and Blair getting back together but me and him into some interesting conversations. You know me liking you and him… you know with Blair"

"I know" he said and kissed her forehead. "I should have noticed though, that this was going on"

"Nate, you've had so much happen to you this year, I didn't expect you too"

"But you're my best friend. I should have"

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll get better" she said and stood up.

"And I'll be here every step of the way" he said joining her. He put his hands on her cheeks and made her look up at him "I promise you that"  
He leaned down and kissed her.

"We should probably go back out" she said.

"One more" he said and kissed her again and she smiled returning it.

Darcy arrived at home and got changed for Nate's party. She walked by her desk and spotted two photos. One was from Hollywood with Austin, Brooke and TJ. She remembered that day, it was a great day. The second one was of her Chuck and Nate from Thanksgiving.

"Hey" she heard Brooke say behind her.

"Hi" she said turning to her.

"I didn't know Darc. I wish you would have told me"  
"I hated admitting it"

"I didn't cause it did I?"

"No, of course not."

"Austin?"  
"I don't think so" she said and noticed he wasn't here "Where is he"  
"I told him I needed to talk to you alone"

"Oh, okay"

"I hope you don't mind. Were together"  
"No that's amazing Brooke. Congrats"  
"Thank you" Brooke said awkwardly "So when did this all start?"  
"A Fashion show back in the fall. I went and then I just I couldn't handle it"

"Oh"

"I thought it was just that but then I dated Mason and he said the L word and it happened again."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there"

"You had your own issues Brookie"

"I'm glad that those guys are there for you. They both care so much about you"

"They're good guys"

"You trust him. The one you slept with. I knew you did"

"I slept with Nate on Prom night" she blurted.

"And?"

"We're figuring it out. I need to actually go to his party. Do you wanna come?"

"No, you need this time for you. This is your environment now. Austin and I just mess things up."

"I'm gonna get better Brooke. Like you did"

"I know but in the meantime tell Chuck thank you"

"For?"  
"Watching my girl." She said and winked.

Darcy hugged her best friend.

She arrived at the part and the first person she ran into was Chuck.

"Hey Ellis" he said and hugged her. "You feeling better"

"Much. Thank you"

"You're my friend"

"Brooke also says thank you"

"You two talked?"  
"Yeah and she said that she's happy that I have you and Nate"  
"Speaking of Nate" Chuck said looking over her shoulder. "I'll talk to you later Ellis."

"You too Bass" she smiled then turned to spot Nate.

"Go get him Tiger" he said and walked away.

She walked over to Nate.

"Hi"

"Hey" he said and raised his cup "Drink?"

"Not tonight" she said. "Um I'm actually gonna quit"  
"Good for you" he said.

She spotted Chuck going up the stairs with Blair and smiled.

"Finally" she said.

He looked where she was looking and smiled to.

"Definitely" he said and they both laughed. She thought about Bass for a second and decided she needed to be honest with Nate.

"About Prom Night" she said.

"What about it?"  
"That wasn't my first time"

"I know" he said.

"That Basshole! He told you!" she said now wanting to kill him.

"If it helps he was drunk and bragging"  
"No not at all" she laughed.

"It's in the past Darc. My first time was with Serena."  
"That I knew" she said.

"Are you sure you want to quit drinking tonight?"

"Yeah" she laughed and put his hand on the small of her back. Everyone's phones began to buzz.

 _Serena Van Der Woodsen Just couldn't leave well enough alone. Since she had to find out the truth about me I'm going to tell you the truth about everyone. Every gossip bomb I've got is about to drop and if you've got a problem with that, take it up with her. Ever wonder why Miss Carr left town? A little bee told me Dan Humphrey had sex with her during the school play. Remember the sparks between Humphrey's sis and Nate during a hot photo session? Thank God it stopped at pg-13 or someone could have ended up in jail like her for Blair Waldorf say "uncle." We hear she kept it in the Bass family on New Year's but rumor has it Chuck spent some time in Beverly Hills. Metaphorically speaking of course._

"You slept with Jack?" they heard Chuck say.

"So you slept with Darcy" Blair said back. Everyone started yelling at each other. Nate tried to get everyone to stop but it only got louder. Finally Darcy, Serena and Nate all escaped. They got to a nearby bar and sat down. Serena sent a text to Gossip Girl and they just sat and waited.

"Are you sure about that drinking thing" Nate asked her.

"I'm good"

"Sorry Gossip Girl outed you"

"I think I would have been more upset if I hadn't already told you"

"Which you did"

"Plus side I don't have to worry about Blair hating me she already does"

"Who already hates you?" Serena asked.

"Blair" she replied.

"I can't believe you slept with Chuck."

"We were both out of it. He was grieving" Darcy said "I actually don't regret it"

The Bartender said one more hour and they nodded.

"She's gotta show" Serena said as Dan walked through the door.

"Wait Dan's Gossip Girl" Nate said.

"No I got a text from Serena to meet her here" Dan said.

Everyone arrived and Gossip Girl said something about following them all to college. Darc really didn't care. She was getting ready to leave when Nate grabbed her arm and followed her outside.

"Hey" she said.

"So I'm sorry we haven't really had our talk with everything"

"I think we need the summer to figure out what we really want" she said. "I know what I want and I'm sure you do too but we're already spending the summer apart so it will be easier that way"

"I like that idea"

"It gives me time to get better. For me"

"Of course" he said then leaned down and kissed her then pulled apart "Till next semester"

"Till next semester" she smiled.

A week later Darcy sat at a French café studying her lines. She had started to attend an AA meeting there in France being a week sober now she was feeling better. She had actually ran in Chuck getting some gifts a few days ago. Her phone buzzed and she looked down.

BASS: I'm getting the girl.

She smiled the text. Him and her were both getting there fairy tales nows. It was about damn time.

*Nate, Dan and Vanessa.

Nate walked into the Coffee shop and spotted Dan and Vanessa.

"What's up Dan, Vanessa?"

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting the deputy mayor her coffee or something?"

"Well, I think she'd rather I gave her something else" Nate replied. Vanessa gave him a look "Yeah she made a pass at me"

"God, Is she hot?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, actually she is"

"You're both disgusting" Vanessa said.

"I don't want to be the guy that Gossip Girl made me out to be"

"So what are you gonna do?" Dan asked him. Nate thought for a minute. He was really wishing that Darcy was there with him. The two of them could have a wonderful summer but she was a movie star.

"Well I thought maybe since I have the whole summer to think about things that maybe I could go backpacking. If you'll have me?" Nate said to Vanessa.

"Well it's too late. I'm…I'm taking someone else"

"Oh like who?" he asked.

"It's me" a kid said behind him.

"Him" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a great time Melissa and I."

"Oh really" Nate said

Dan shakes his head.

"Daniella" the kid said again.

"Vanessa, but thanks for trying" Vanessa said and the boy sat down.

"Please let me go with you" Nate said. "I'm always doing what everyone else wants me to do. I want to do something for me. We'll just go as friends. Don't worry it won't be anything romantic. I have a girl waiting for me at the end of summer."

"Hollywood Actress?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes. We made a deal to take the summer for ourselves and revisit us in the fall. Please Vanessa I need this"

"Well since you're finally admitting your feelings for her I guess I can help out. But loose the tie."

"What's wrong with the tie?"

"Yeah he's always wearing a tie" Dan said and they all laughed.

"Maybe we can stop in Paris and see…"

"Summer apart means summer apart Nate" she said getting up "I need a coffee"

 _A/N: How did you like it? Also do you guys like that end part that didn't have Darcy in it._

 _Will Darcy get better? Will her and Nate rekindle in the Fall? And where is William?_


	44. Trois Mois

_A/N: Here you guys go. The beginning of the 3rd part. Hope you enjoy. I really like this part so I hope you do too._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. Love her._

 **Trois Mois[3 Months Sober]**

Darcy was happy to finally be home. She enjoyed filming the film but being back in the city felt great. Not to mention she knew that now her and Nate were in the same city they could pick up exactly where they left off.

"Excited to be back?" she heard her Uncle say walking into her room.

"You have no idea" she smiled.

"Something from France came for you" he said handing over the small package. She ripped it open and a small chip fell out reading. 'Trois mois' which in English meant 'Three Months'. It was her sobriety coin. She was proud of them. "What is it?"

She handed it over and he gave it a confused look.

"I have well had a drinking problem" she said. Something she had learned is admitting the truth.

"I don't think partying is a drinking…"

"NO Keith. I had a bad problem. Not so much here then Hollywood but it was brought to my attention more aware at Chuck and Serena's party."

"Oh"

"This is my 3 months sober coin"

"Three months. That's impressive"

"I promised myself I would get better and to tell you the truth I almost gave up at month one but I got through it"

"I'm proud of you Darc"

"I'm scared to tell Dad"

"You'd have to get a hold of him first"

"Any word"

"He sent a post card from Fiji but nothing big no"

"HE does realize that his daughter is falling to pieces without him"

"He even knows that's a lie. You're Darcy Ellis. Daughter of William and Olivia. You're strong.

"Thanks. Now as much as I enjoy seeing you. There's someone I need to see."

"Bass?"

"Well yeah but no" she smiled and put the chip in her pocket and took off. She got on Gossip Girl and found out exactly where Nate was. She arrived there and spotted both boys.

"Darcinda Ellis" Chuck said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Always happy to see you Charles Bass" she smiled and released the hug. She turned to Nate.

"Nathaniel Archibald" she said.

"Hey" he smiled.

"How are my two favorite guys?"  
"Guys?" Chuck said.

"Fine. People" she said mostly looking at Nate.

"Nate was just telling me about a girl on a helicopter"

"Nothing happened" he said. "Though she did want me"

"Well then she has excellent taste" Darcy said.

"How was the movie?" Chuck asked.

"Good." She said then remembered the chip in her pocket. "I have something I want to share with you both"

"I'm taken Miss Ellis"

"Har Har Bass" she said then pulled out the chip and handed it to Nate.

"What does it say?"

"Sorry it's in French. It's my sobriety coin. 3 months" she said and Nate handed it to Chuck.

"Wow Ellis. This is huge" he said then hugged her again.

"Please don't act different around me. If you want a drink get one. I don't want it to be weird. In time I will figure it all out. I've taken a liking to Sparkling Cider so if you want stock up on that" she said.

"Whatever you want" Nate said pulling her into a hug then kissing her forehead.

"Well you two don't miss a beat." Chuck said. "I'll see you both later."

He went to leave then turned to Darcy.

"Remember when you wanted to go into business with me back with Victrola?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said giving him a curious look.

"Well normally I would venture in on stuff solo but I kinda want a partner. You interested?"  
"Yes!" she said.

"I'll let you two catch up and we can talk business later" he said then walked away. She turned back to Nate.

"So how was your summer? She asked.

"To be honest. I missed you" he said then kissed her.

"Sounds about right" she said pulling away.

"So are you free tomorrow?"

"Who's asking?" she asked joking.

"Well I was hoping I could take my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?" she said.

"Yes girlfriend" he replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a polo match tomorrow?"

"Polo?" she said.

"Van der Bilt Polo match. I'm supposed to make an appearance"

"Then as your girlfriend I will gladly attend that with you" she replied and he kissed her again. Her phone went off and she checked it.

Carter: In town. Lunch?

"Who is it?"

"My brother" she said and he gave her a weird look. "Carter"

"Well as much as I dislike him I'll let you go" he said and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow boyfriend" she smiled and walked away.

She arrived at a restaurant that Carter asked her to meet her at. She walked in and spotted him and approached. He stood up and pulled her chair out.

"Darcy" he said hugging her.

"Hey Carter" she replied.

She took a seat and he pushed in then sat and he pushed it in then sat across from her.

"You look so happy" he said.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Who has my sister smiling?"

"Nate Archibald"

"Oh, wow congrats sis"

"Thank you." She said then looked at him. She could always tell when he wanted something. "What exactly do you want Carter?"

"I'll get to that. Right now I want to know how your summer was?"  
"Relaxing and life changing"

"Because you finally landed the guy?"

"That and I did something for myself" she said and pulled the chip out of her pocket and slid it across the table to him.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"Wow Darc. This is huge?"

"Thanks"

"What brought this on?"  
"Chuck's graduation party. I had a few too many."

"Oh"

"Brooke and Austin were there and I just I don't know how to explain it"

"I get it"

"So please tell me what it is you wanted" she said folding her arms and leaning back.

"I need your assistance and experience?"

"I'm lost"

"Serena"

"What about her?"

"I spent all summer with her." He said. "Trying to find her dad"

"Did she find him?"

"Yeah, but then she got there and he didn't want to see her"

"What an ass" she said.

"Now she's out of control trying to get his attention"

"How do I help?"

"Darcy you have an A+ in getting daddy's attention"

"Are you serious? I was a preteen then Carter" she said. "I needed him for mom. That was a cry for help"

"It was a cry for attention and you know that"

"I still have no clue how I can help Serena."

"Why not? You can tell her to stop"

"If I tell her that I'll look like a hypocrite. Serena you shouldn't do that it won't work. That's a lie Carter because it does work. At least on mine it did"

"Then you later crashed his car. So grateful"

"Har har."

"Just talk to her about it. Tell her how you wished you could have done things differently"

"Yet another lie. If I had the chance to redo all of that I wouldn't because of what I did I got 4 more years with my mom"

"Fine"

"Any more Ellis advice"

"No but I do have some Baizen advice for you"

"That would be."

"You have that chip and you're proud of that. Whatever life throws at you remember that it was you that did that and don't let anyone take that from you" he said standing up.

"I won't"

"I love you Darc" he said kissing her cheek and then left. She shook her head at him.

The next day she met Nate outside. He said he was running late so she agreed to meeting down stairs. Nate pulled up in a red convertible.

"Wow Archibald, I was unaware we would be arriving in style" she said as he got out and went to the other side to open the door.

"I'm returning it"

"Oh this is a bribe gift" she joked "Have I ever told you how amazing I am at wrecking nice cars"

"You have, which is why I'm driving" he joked getting in the driver seat.

"Your loss" she smiled and he leaned over and kissed her.

They pulled up to the polo match and Nate opened the door for her and put his hand on her back. People every which way said hello to him.

"So many people know you. I feel like I'm with a famous person" she joked.

"Says the Hollywood Princess" he said

"Nathaniel" his grandfather greeted them.

"Grandfather. You remember Darcy"

"The actress" he said.

"My girlfriend"

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Van der Bilt"

"You as well Miss Ellis" he said and Darcy's phone began to ring. She looked at it and spotted her Dad's name.

"Excuse me I need to take this" she said and kissed Nate. She walked away answering it. "Hello"

"Hey Sweetheart" she heard her father say.

"Good to know you're alive" she said reaching a barn.

"I'm sorry sweetie a lot has been going on"

"So. Dad you can still call your daughter and oh I don't know say you're alive"

"I know it's just been a tough case"

"Which is why you had time for Fiji, yeah Keith told me"

"That was nothing" he said.

"Dad if there is another women I'm okay with that. You don't need to hide that"

"It's an ex of mine. She has Cancer. That's all I can tell you" he said.

"Oh, like before mom?"

"Darc?"  
"Daughter just being curious. I'll stop." She said. "I miss you and I need to talk to you"  
"I heard you got the guy" he said.

"Thank you and that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Well what is it"

"When you get home." She said.

"Okay it's a date." He said. "I gotta get back to work sweetheart. I love you"

"You too" she smiled and they hung up. She quickly wiped a tear.

"There you are" she heard Nate say behind her.

"Hey" she said turning to him.

"You okay?"

"That was my dad. I haven't seen him since before Graduation and that's the first I've heard from him since then too"

"Darc" he said wiping a tear that had leaked down.

"It's okay. Just hearing his voice helps" she said. "He's all I have left"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"That's a lie" he said pulling away and looking at her.

"What?"

"He isn't all you have. You have me, you have Chuck. Serena and to my dismay Carter"

She smiled then laughed.

"There's that smile" he said.

"Is it cool that we go home?" she said.

"Of course"

"Chinese food take out and a movie?" she said.

"Sounds like a perfect date" he said.

"Um how are we getting home if you returned the car?"

"I'll return it in the morning" he said and guided her outside to the car.

They returned to her apartment and ordered their Chinese food and curled up and watched a movie. She was so happy to be home and curled up to Nate. She finally had gotten the guy. Nothing could go wrong.


	45. Darcy Ellis Wild Child

_A/N: Another chapter for you guys! This is a cute one. _For the person who said she wanted more Chuck/Darcy. Don't worry there is more of them in future chapters.__

 _ _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy and all her crazy ways.__

 **Darcy Ellis Wild Child**

Darcy walked through her apartment while talking to Chuck on the Phone. They were discussing their partnership.

"So tonight is our meeting?" Darcy asked writing it in her planner.

"We'll discuss the restaurant part but not the other part we discussed"

"I have you're back Bass" she said as Nate walked in through the elevator.

"See ya tonight" he said.

"Deal" she said then hung up and turned to Nate who then kissed her and handed her a coffee. "Morning Boyfriend"

"Was the Chuck"

"My other boyfriend, yeah" she joked.

"Who's better?" he asked kissing her neck then down to her shoulder.

"Definitely you" she replied "but you keep doing that and we will miss our orientation"

"I am totally okay with that" he laughed.

"Archibald"

"Ellis" he said and kissed her. She grinned up at him then grabbed her planner shoved it in her bag.

"Come on boyfriend" she said grabbing his hand and heading out.

They got through their orientation. Darcy was extremely happy that she was going to the same school as her boyfriend and not only was he that he was also her best friend. She was a very lucky girl.

They got back to the apartment and Darcy got ready for her meeting.

"So I got the day and he gets the night"

"Very funny Archibald" she replied. "It's just a brief meeting about Bass and I's plans."

"Well don't be too late. I thought about ordering some food and renting you a movie."

"You know the way straight to my heart" she replied and gave him a kiss. "I can't promise that"

"I'll be here anyways" he said.

"I better go" she smiled gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door.

She arrived at Chuck's and knocked on the door. Chuck answered.

"Welcome" Chuck said "He should be here soon. Something to drink. Water?"

"Yes please" she said. There was a knock on the door and Chuck answered.

"Welcome, this is my business partner Darcinda Ellis"

"I'm aware of your work, and your mothers. She was a gifted girl"

"Thank you"

"Should we get down to business" Chuck said guiding the man to the table.

They talked about the menu and the wine list.

"And the vault space? How will you be using that" the guy asked.

"We were thinking storage. It's perfect" Darcy replied.

"I have to be honest with you two. You both have a reputation so when you made your bid the board was very concerned"

"Oh we understand" Chuck said. "The neighbors don't want some raucous club coming in and disrupting the quiet. Believe me I wouldn't want to bring that element to that area"

"I'll be right down" they heard from the door as it was opening. Darcy looked at Chuck confused. Serena was supposed to be at Brown. "Sorry I'm not here. My heel broke"

"Stepsister. I apologize" Chuck said and his phone rang "My lawyer. Excuse me"

Chuck got up and went in the other room.

"Are you leasing these guys the building?" Serena asked.

"They have a real vision" the guy said and Darcy smiled.

"I know turning the vault into a cl…"

"Serena" Darcy yelled and Chuck ran back into the room. The guy collected his stuff angry and left.

"He has to answer to a board S" Darcy said

"And they don't approve of clubs with coat check girls that give happy endings"

"It was an honest mistake" Serena said.

"I'm sure it was" Darcy replied defending her.

"Why do you think I asked you to go out tonight? Because I knew something like this would happen."

"Bass" Darcy said.

"Fine I'll go" Serena yelled and ran out.

"Train wreck!" Chuck yelled before the door closed.

"Was that really necessary?" Darcy asked.

"I guess not" he replied "I'm just worried about her"

"Well talk to Rufus, he's in charge of her right now right"

"Thanks" he said "I'll schedule us another meeting"

"Well goodnight then. I have a boyfriend waiting for me at home"

"Night Ellis" he said kissing her cheek and she headed out. She got to the apartment and spotted Nate asleep in her bed. She changed for bed and crawled in next to him.

"You're here" he said waking up. "How was it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning" she whispered then kissed him. He pulled her close and they drifted to sleep. The next morning she woke up still in his arms.

"Morning Beautiful" he said and she turned to him and kissed him.

"So I was thinking maybe the two of us could just stay in bed all day"

"No interruptions"

"I have one call to make and that is all"

"The other boyfriend?" he asked joking.

"Unfortunately yeah" she replied and gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed. She headed into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Nate wrapped him arms around her and kissed her shoulder as her phone rang.

"That the phone call"

"Yeah" she replied then answered it "Hey Bass"

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No you're good. What's up?"  
"I set up a meeting for this evening"

"Really" she said bummed.

"If you and Nathaniel have plans I'll take care of it"

"You're the best Bass" she said.

"I'll text you what happened later"

"Thank you. Nate and I owe you"

"Have a good day" he replied and they hung up. She turned to Nate and kissed him.

"I'm all yours"

"The other boyfriend gave you permission. How thoughtful of him" Nate replied then picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Wait" she giggled "My coffee"

"And it will be there when were done" he said.

They laid in bed tangled in each other. Darcy ran a finger along Nate's chest drawing shapes.

"I think maybe we need that coffee now" he said and she looked up at him.

"Not yet" she said then spotted a picture of her and her parents at their wedding. "What's your happiest moment with your parents?"  
"I'm not entirely sure" he said "Why?"

"Just curious" she replied.

"Alright what about you" he asked and she nodded to the picture and he glanced over. "Their wedding?"

"Happiest day of my life. It was the first time in my entire life I felt like a real family"

"They look happy"

"They were. I told them that when I get married I want it just like theirs. Small and on a beach somewhere"

"Well I'm sure that's exactly what you'll get"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I promise" he said and kissed the top of her head then looked at another picture "When was that taken?"

She glanced over and spotted a picture of her in an arm cast holding a shot glass.

"That was taken I think when I was 13. Someone had dared me to jump off the roof and onto a tramp and I broke my arm. The next day after getting my cast I was out with Brooke partying yet again"

"Dare devil"

"I had no fear. I did whatever I wanted and didn't care what anyone thought. I was Darcy Ellis Wild Child and I lived up to that rep" She said. "I know people here don't understand my sobriety. But it started way before I moved here. I was never sober back there."

"Is that why you drank when Brooke and Austin were here"

"Yeah" she said cuddling into him.

"I'm glad you got sober for you and nobody else. I'm happy you're happy"

"You make me happy" she said looking up at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"My first day in New York. I walked into the Palace hotel and spotted two guys strolling through the lobby. One caught my interest and I was never the same."

"I knew you had a thing for Chuck" he said joking.

"Shut up Archibald."

"First day at Constance is when I started to crush on you"

"No you didn't. You had that whole Blair/Serena drama. I was nowhere on your radar" she said.

"Okay fine it was Blair's birthday. You, Jenny and I had spent that whole night talking"

"Really?" she asked sitting up as did he.

"Really. I had started to find you interesting and I knew in that moment I wanted you as my best friend. If that's all I got with you I would totally be okay with that"

"Same" she said then kissed him leading into a more intimate moment.

The next morning she woke up to a buzz from her phone. She looked over at Nate who was sound asleep and picked it up.

BASS: Serena and Carter both messed it up.

She put the phone down and sighed. Great she thought. She rolled over and cuddled up to Nate. Right now she just wanted to live in this moment.


	46. Buisness Deals

_A/N: Tried to post this last night but it wouldn't let me. Hope you enjoy. More chapters to come._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Business Deals**  
Darcy headed out of one of the campus buildings where she had just attended class and ran straight into her boyfriend.

"Hey" she said greeting him with a kiss.

"So there is this art auction that's going on tonight. You possibly want to go" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah let's go. It sounds great" she replied looking up at him.

"Good" he said then leaned down and kissed her.

"I actually need to go meet Bass. I'll see you later" she said stopping.

"Another meeting?"

"Yeah, thanks to Carter and Serena it's been hard finding another place."

"I wish you both luck" he said giving her one last kiss and they went their separate ways. She met up with Chuck at an office building.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Most definitely" she said.

"Let's do it" he replied and they headed in. They got into the office and met a girl name Devyn and Chuck explained that Mr. MacPierson's club on 63rd wasn't doing so well and they had ideas but the girl instead told them to take an interest and respect the guy's past and nodded at the wall. They walked over and saw the catalog from the auction.

"This is from the auction?" she whispered.

"Then it's ours" he whispered back and grabbed the catalog and they walked out. They agreed to meet up at the auction and she headed home.

Later that evening she stood in the bathroom mirror applying last few touches of her make up. Nate came behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" he replied.

"So there is a piece there that Bass and I need" she said turning to him.

"Oh you two already looked"

"Business deal" she smiled.

"Well I want to give you a heads up about this auction."

"What about it"

"Well you and I only ever went to my family polo match so this is sort of our debut as a couple"

"Debut sounds very nice out of your mouth"

"Debut" he said again and kissed her.

The arrived at the auction and stepped out of the limo. Photographers taking pictures every which direction. Nate stopped them and kissed her and the photographers went crazy. They got inside and he turned to her.

"Page 6 is going crazy after that one" he said.

"That and every tabloid magazine" she replied and spotted Chuck.

"Nathaniel, Ellis" Chuck said hugging Darcy.

"Where's Blair?" Nate asked putting a hand on Darcy's lower back.

"She's around" he said "I need to go"

They turned to see where he was going and spotted Blair on his tail.

"I don't wanna know" she said to Nate and they found a seat. The picture she wanted was up and she raised her paddle a few times but Serena ended up with it. Her and Nate got up and headed toward the back so she could talk to Chuck.

"I guess that deal is off?" Nate asked.

"We'll figure something out" she replied and kissed his cheek then thought of Serena "I'm gonna go see if I can buy the painting off of Serena."

"Good Idea" he said. She walked over to Serena, Blair and Chuck.

"So we started a stealth campaign to destroy his credibility" Chuck said.

"Room service bill, girl on the street" Blair replied.

"Warrant" Chuck commented. Darcy was now very confused on what was going on.

"What warrant?" Serena asked.

"Well he might want to take a DNA sample down to the 24th precinct tomorrow. The point is I did it to protect you" Blair replied.

"Me? I just hate the guy" Chuck said and now Darcy knew exactly who they were talking about.

"This is about Carter?" Darcy asked and they all turned to her. "Bass?"

"When we ran him out of town last spring he traded his Dubai ticket for Greece"

"Greece?" Serena questioned.

"Spent the next few months checking in and out of every resort and hotel from there to Fiji"

"Fiji?" Darcy asked.

"He only came back because he was broke"

"Really Bass, Carter isn't that self-centered."

"He went looking for him" Serena said which got all of their attention.

"Who?"

"My father" Serena said. "I found out he was getting married in Santorini a few years back."

"Finally what happened in Santorini?" Chuck asked. Darcy was now very intrigued. Her parents had gotten married there.

"I wanted to see him and Carter said he had a way. Access to a boat. When the police picked us up I learned access meant stolen. He said he'd make it up to me"

"See Carter is a good guy" Darcy commented.

"You only say that because you have a soft spot for him" Blair said.

"Yeah he's like my brother." Darcy commented.

"I gotta go" Serena said getting her phone out and Blair chased her. Darcy folded her arms and turned to Chuck giving him the same look she had given Carter the night of the poker game. He knew that look.

"Fine I'll call my guy at the precinct" he said.

"Thank you" she said and walked away.

The next morning Darcy stood in front of the coffee maker pouring her some. She felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Morning beautiful" he said.

"Morning" she said turning to him and kissed him.

"So remember the helicopter girl"

"The one that wanted you?"

"She was there last night"

"Oh joy" she replied.

"I was gonna tell you last night but you seem distracted"

"I know that you guys all hate Carter but he's my family and what those two did really upset me" she replied putting her arms around his neck.

"Well I know a way to make you feel better"

"Oh really" she replied kissing him and he lifted her onto the counter right as her phone rang.

"He has perfect timing doesn't he" Nate said. She gave him a weak smile and picked up her phone.

"Whats up Bass?" she asked.

"How do you feel about a hotel?" he asked.

"Um what?"

"Well you see we went in wanting the club but since Georgina and her friend messed with us"

"What are you saying?"

"We got the whole hotel"

"Serisouly?!" she shouted.

"You're in right?"  
"Um duh yeah" she said.

"Good, I'll talk to you later on the details"

"Deal. I'm so excited" she said. "Bye"

She hung up and turned to Nate who was still standing in front of her. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I take that as good news"

"Yes" she said "Now where were we"

"Right here" he replied kissing her then picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.


	47. Van der Woodsen?

_A/N: Yay another chapter. So far I'm getting good at having a schedule for updating but on that note I do have some bad news for this week. I will not be able to update tomorrow because I will be on the road(I will try my best to either have another chapter up tonight to make up for it. If not I will have two on Wednesday) I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcinda Ellis. One of my favorite characters I have ever written. That is all. Just her._

 **Van der Woodsen?**

Darcy walked into the apartment going through the mail looking for a movie premiere invite. She knew it had to be here somewhere. Her actress friend growing up had a movie premiere in town. Their moms were best friends in high school and even pregnant around the same time. Flipping through the mail though there was one addressed to Keith Van der Woodsen. She put the mail on the counter as her uncle walked out of his room.

"Keith?" she said and he looked at her.

"Yeah" he replied walking over.

"Is your last name Van der Woodsen?"

"Yeah why?" he asked giving her a confusing look

"Oh, um well dad's always been on the down low about his last name. Something about enemies. Which is why he tends to use moms most of the time. But then this came in the mail for you" she said handing it over.

"Why are you being weird about it?"

"Because a friend of mine has the same last name. Please tell me it's a coincidence."

"It has to be. Your dad is my only brother. It was just us two. And you are an only child and don't even have his last name." he replied helping her go through the mail.

"Alright. I guess I'm over thinking it" she said "Must be a coincidence"

"Yes" he said and handed her a letter. She grabbed it and quickly tore it open. "Who is from?"

"Olivia Burke"

"Oh your actress friend."

"Yes Keith her. She's going to NYU as of today which I need to stop by and see her and she has a movie premiere this week"

"Well I'm sure you and Nate will have fun at it"

"He gets to enter my world" she smiled.

"Be easy on that boy Darc" Keith said.

"Well I should get going if I'm gonna make it to NYU and then go meet Nate" Darcy said walking away.

"See you later. Love you" Keith shouted.

"You too!" she shouted back and getting on the elevator.

She got to NYU and found the room that Oliva said she would be at.

"Darc!" Olivia yelled hugging her.

"Liv!" she yelled back.

"Darcy?" Vanessa said.

"V hey"

"Do you go here?" Olivia asked.

"No I go to Columbia"

"What? Darcy Wild Child Ellis. Goes to Columbia"

"I worked hard my last year to get in" she smiled.

"And you two know each other?" Vanessa said.

"We grew up in the business together" Olivia said. "Our moms were best friends in high school"

"This is all crazy" Vanessa said.

"Well it was great seeing you Liv, I will for sure be at your premiere"

"Thanks hun you're the best" Olivia said hugging her again

"Bye V" Darcy said and headed out. She found Nate with Dan and sat at their table.

"Hey beautiful" Nate said kissing her.

"Darcy" Dan said.

"Dan" she replied.

"He met a girl" Nate said grinning. "And didn't get her number"

"Well you could take the Archibald approach and make out with her."

"Oh is that how he got you" Dan asked.

"I lured her with my charm" Nate said kissing her cheek.

"Well you two always flirted so it makes sense. And this guy couldn't stop talking about you. Ever"

"Hey" Nate said "Anyways I expected more game from the guy who dated Serena Van der Woodsen"

Dan's eyes lit up.

"That's her" Dan said and Nate and Darcy looked over to see Olivia.

"That's Kate?" Nate asked.

"Kate?" Darcy asked. Then remembered that was Olivia's middle name.

"That's her?" Nate asked. Darcy could clearly tell Nate knew who she was,

"Yeah" Dan said.

"That's…" Nate started and looked over at Olivia.

"…a sign you should talk to her" Darcy finished.

"Yeah okay. I will" Dan said and got up and walked over to her. Nate started laughing.

"What a team we are" Darcy said hiding.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I know her. We're friends."

"My girlfriend is friends with Olivia Burke?" He whispered and watched the two walk out,

"You know who Olivia Burke is but didn't know me?"

"I knew as soon as I knew"

"Like that makes sense" She laughed. "Let me guess you want her autograph"

"If you could"  
"Um you're dating me. You don't need no autograph" she said kissing him

"I can live with that"

"Alright then boyfriend are you free tomorrow night?"

"For you of course"

"Movie premiere"

"With Darcy Ellis?!"

"Shut up" she said giving him one more kiss then leaving.

The next day she finished getting ready for the premiere. She walked out into the living room and saw Nate waiting. He stood up and just stared.

"Wow" he said kissing her.

"Thank you" she replied.

"I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world" he said.

She smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"Come on Romeo. You're about to enter my world"

They arrived at the premiere and many cameras started taking photos of them. Most of them calling out her name to look their way. They got inside and spotted Olivia posing for a photo.

"You made it" Liv said hugging her "This must be the boyfriend?"

"Huge fan. Nate Archibald"

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said hugging him.

"Were gonna go find our seats"  
"I hope you like the movie"

"You are as talented as the women you were named after so of course it will be amazing"

"Thank you Darc, You are a lucky man Nate Archibald. She's a keeper"

"Yeah I think so too" He said.

They took their seats and she spotted Serena talking to Lily which made her think of the mail addressed to her uncle.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

"Just family stuff on my mind"

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah, I miss him"

"I know" Nate said kissing her forehead and she leaned into him.

The next day Darcy walked into the park and called the one person she knew could help her.

"Hey sis" Carter answered.

"Remember when I needed to find my dad for my mom"

"Yeah"

"I need your help"

"Is he missing?"

"No but I need to know more about his family. My family. My uncle got a letter addressed Keith Van der Woodsen. Find anything and everything you can on them. Please."

"Why?"

"My dad has secrets and I want to know them."

"I'm on it"

"Don't tell your girlfriend"

"Client confidentiality"

"I'll pay you"  
"Family discount. Because I love you"

"You too Carter" she said.

"I'll talk to you later okay sis"

"Thank you for doing this. You're the best" she said and they hung up. She was getting to the bottom of all the secrets. She needed an answer.

 _A/N: Alright I hope you liked it. (For those who have read Secret Keeper. I know that in both my character is friends with Olivia. My original plan was for them not to know each other in this one but since they are both actresses and Darcy's mom's famous it only made sense) Also this chapter marks the beginning of what many of you had already assumed about Darcy's dad. And I hope you all enjoy how it's gonna play out because I did enjoy putting it all together._


	48. An Only Child

_A/N: Here's one of the chapters I promised you guys today. Unfortunately I will not be able to post the other one I promised and I will not be able to post another chapter to either Friday or Saturday evening sometime. It depends on Friday. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **An Only Child**

Darcy finished getting ready and walked into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Do we really have to do this?" she asked Nate who was laying on the bed.

"Chuck is your friend, not to mention business partner"

"Can we just eat with him then?"

"Darc" he said getting up.

"Please" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She's my friend" he said kissing her.

"Fine" she said "But I'm only doing it for you"

"That's perfect" he replied and she smiled up at him.

*Serena and Carter.

Serena and Carter sat at Blair's table eating breakfast.

"Toaster Blueberry? You spoil me" Serena said to him.

"Well Dorota offered to make eggs but I thought it was the devoted lover's duty to provide."

"I missed you" she said.

"Yeah you showed me just how much when I got in last night"

"So how was your trip? Did you get your money back from your poker buddy?"

"No. And I would have let it slide but with my parents cutting me off…"

"Trust me I get it" Serena said. "Working for KC is nowhere near as lucrative as being Lily Bass's daughter"

"Go talk to her… for me"

"Fine but then you have to do something for me" She smiled. "Take my place at Dim Sum with my friends"

"Dumplings with Blair and Chuck?"

"And Darcy and Nate." Serena said. "Darcy and Blair aren't the greatest of friends. Trust me it will be entertainment on its own"

"Well I do love Darc but I have some things I need to do for my adoptive little sis."

"Like what?"

"It's between brother and sister"

They arrived at lunch. Darcy sat there and listened to Blair go on and on about Georgina coming back. Nate glanced over at her and then back to Chuck and Blair.

"So what's Serena up to these days?" Nate asked "She still with Carter or has she come to her senses?"

"Nate" Darcy said.

"Sorry" he said.

"Carter's in town?" a women said walking over.

"Bree?" Nate said.

"Hi Nate" she replied "I heard he was away on business"

"He is" Blair replied "Traveling is so important. Ever thought about traveling. Away from our table"

"You know Carter?" Chuck asked.

"Our families vacationed together every summer" she said. Darcy looked at her confused. That was a lie. "I've been trying to track him down."

"Bree right?" Darcy said.

"Yeah" Bree said. "You're Darcy Ellis. I'm a fan"

"That was a lie." Darcy said ignoring the last part.

"Darcy" Nate said.

"No offence Miss Ellis but it's the truth"

"No because you see, I've spent every summer with Carter from the time I was 6 until I was 14. So unless you two have vacationed together in last few years or before I was 6. That's the biggest lie I've ever heard"

Bree stormed off and Chuck got up.

"I'll be back" he said.

"Wow Darcy I'm impressed" Blair said.

"Well that wasn't the point but whatever"

"Darcy" Nate said.

"You and Carter being friends really paid off" Blair said.

"I guess it did" she faked a smile.

Later in her bedroom she and Nate just laid in the bed.

"So Bree. She Helicopter girl?" Darcy asked.

"How did you know?"

"I could just tell" she laughed.

"I'm sorry about the Carter thing I'm just confused sometimes about your relationship with him."

"Why?"  
"Didn't he take money from you?"

"He paid me back for that" she said getting up.

"I care about you Darc and I just…"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore" she said walking out of her room and running into her Dad. She runs over to him hugging him "Dad!"

"Hey Sweetheart" he said hugging her back then letting her go.

"You're finally home" she said excited.

"Only for the night"

"Dad"

"I know it's been rough and trust me I missed you like crazy"

"Me too. And we need to talk"

"Right you told me we do. And we will"

"Thank you" she smiled and hugged him again.

"Hey Nate" William said spotting the boy.

"Sir"

"I told you its William"

"William. I'm gonna let you two catch up." Nate said then kissed Darcy "I'll call you later"

"Yeah" she smiled and he left.

"Let me shower and we can grab dinner"

"Can we order in?"

"Of course sweetheart"

"I'll order while you're in the shower" she smiled.

The food came and they sat at the counter. Darcy was super nervous to tell her dad.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"One moment" she smiled and went to her room and grabbed her chip and came back and set the chip in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked picking it up.

"You know how crazy and out of control I was in L.A"

"How could I forget? That's why I moved you here"

"Which was a fantastic idea Dad because I have amazing friends here and an amazing boyfriend"

"That you do" he said "Sweetheart that doesn't explain the chip"

"I'm an alcoholic" she blurted.

"Wow"

"I have a really good friend that helped me see that. I don't think I could have done it without him"

"Nate?"

"Bass."

"I'm not thrilled that my 18 year old daughter is an alcoholic but I am proud of you. Of everything you've accomplished here. And your mom. She'd be so proud of the women you've become"

"I think so too" she said and hugged her dad. They continued eating and laughing at jokes and memories. She was so happy to have this moment with her dad.

The next day she headed over to Blair's to see Carter. He had told her that's where he was staying while he was in New York with Serena.

She got off the elevator as Chuck walked in.

"Bass?"

"Hey Ellis." He said with a smirk and the door closed. She walked into the living room and saw Carter standing there with a plane ticket.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Chuck decided to be my travel agent again"

"Why?"

"Darc"  
"What did you do?"  
"Why do you assume that?"

"Really Carter do I need to explain"

"Okay fine I did something but not to him and not to Serena but I do feel it will affect her"

"Carter?"

"I may have left someone at the alter"

"What!?"  
"I almost married someone for money"

"Of course you did"

"Darc"  
"This is insane"

"I'm gonna tell her okay. I won't run"

"Good" she said and sat down. "Now onto me. What do you have?"  
"Your family is really good at hiding its past. Did you know that you're mom's last name is really Thomas and not Ellis. She changed it when she was 16."

"Yeah I knew that" she said "My dad?"

"I haven't found anything on a William Ellis. Or a William Van der Woodsen connected to an Olivia Ellis or an Olivia Thomas. Ironically that's also Serena's father's name"

"That has to be a coincidence?"

"Darc"

"I'm an only child. My dad and mom were soul mates. Yeah he had girlfriends before but he wouldn't keep this from me. He wouldn't keep it from me."

"Well I'll dig deeper"

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

"Now I should go get ready for Lily and Rufus's wedding. As shall you" she said standing up and hugging him.

"I love you. And I promise I'll dig deeper"

"You too" she said and he kissed the top of her head.

She arrived at the wedding and spotted Nate. He greeted her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he said grabbing her hand.

"It's okay. I understand that you guys don't like it"

"I can learn. For you" he said and kissed her again. They spotted Blair and Chuck and walked over. "Hey guys"

"How was your talk with the shark?" Chuck asked.

"Better than yours" she smiled at him.

"Did you do something?" Blair asked.

"He'll show up" Darcy said. "He cares about Serena a lot"

"Oh look I was right and you were wrong" Blair said to Chuck and they spotted Serena and Carter kissing.

"I think we should find our seat?" Darcy said to Nate and they walked away. They took a seat and Nate turned to her.

"How was your talk really?"

"Nate"

"This isn't concerned boyfriend talk. This is I'm interested"

"Really" she smiled.

"Yes."

"He's doing a favor for me" she smiled then kissed him "He was updating me on it"

The wedding got delayed. She looked around and spotted Serena and Carter talking and Serena walked away angry.

"Go" Nate whispered in her ear. She got up and headed over to him as he ran into Bree.

"Hi Carter, you remember my cousin Beth's brothers?"

"Well this explains everything" Darcy said.

"Darc leave!"

"No Carter" she said.

"I'll be at the Downing tonight. We can't do this here"

"They'll be watching you" Bree said and they walked away.

"She was a Buckly?" Darcy asked.

"I beg of you please Darc. Stay out of it okay. Promise me you will not do anything. You'll go with Nate back home or where ever the wedding is at now and leave this alone."

"Carter" she pleaded and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, I love you and I'm still going to dig for you but I did something bad and I need to pay for it. So please don't worry about me"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead then walked away.

Nate and Darcy stood in the loft watching Lily and Rufus get married. Nate pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. She was worried about Carter but she knew that she promised not to worry. It was just hard not to. Nate dipped her making her smile. She had the most perfect boyfriend.


	49. Miss Those Rooftops

_A/N: Here's you another chapter. And I have some sad news. One sorry its a short one. Two I'm taking a bit of a hiatus for now to work on this story. I was currently finishing writing the last part of the story from where I ended a while ago but decided I don't like it so I need to fix it before I can continue. Trust me in the long run you guys will thank me. I just hope you don't hate me fully._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all._

 **Miss Those Rooftops**

Darcy walked into the apartment after her A.A meeting. With everything with Carter she needed someone to talk to that wasn't gonna say anything mean about him. Not to mention her and Chuck getting their hotel up and running was making things hard as well. She saw her dad at the table.

"Hey Dad" she said hugging him.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's your other half"

"His cousin is running for congress so he's helping out"

"Politics" William said raising an eyebrow.

"Not for me, the last time I dealt with politics was my 4th grade glass president and I lost."

"Yes your mother told me about that."

"I vowed never to get involved" she smiled.

"You two are good though right. When I was here last you two seemed tense."

"Carter"

"Now I understand. He doesn't like Carter?"  
"He has good reason but still."

"Don't let Carter get in the way of you and Nate."

"I'm not. We're good now"

"Good" her dad said.

"We are actually going out to lunch soon" she smiled "Care to join?"

"I'll let you two have your night. We can do it another time"

"You sure?" she asked as her phone rang and she saw Nate. "Hold that thought."

"Hey beautiful." he said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, I was just talking about you"

"Oh really?"

"I was telling Dad about our lunch plans and invited him"

"Oh, well I'm actually calling to talk to you about that"

"Oh no you have to cancel?" she said bummed.

"I promised Serena I would help her with something"

"Okay, well I hope you two have fun" she said with a fake smile. She was really looking forward to time with her boyfriend.

"We won't at least I won't, I'll miss you like crazy" he said.

"Me too" she smiled "I'll talk to you later"

She hung up and turned to her dad.

"Lunch? You and I?"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled.

She got changed and they headed across town away from the Upper East Side.

"So what are all your friends up to tonight?" her dad asked.

"Um well Olivia has plans with her boyfriend, Nate is doing something to help a friend of ours and Bass is doing something with his evil girlfriend"

"Evil?"

"She's Nates ex and we really aren't best friends. Probably never will be."

"You put up with her for your friends sake" he asked.

"Yes but I hate it with a passion"

They ate their lunch and headed back to the apartment. She sat on her bed doing her homework when it began to get dark. Her phone buzzed and she looked over.

BASS: Will you come over? Need a rooftop

She got her phone and headed out.

"Where you headed?" he dad asked sitting at the table.

"A friend of mine needs a friend." She replied.

"Bass?"

"Yeah" she smiled. "I'll be back"

She got to Chuck's and knocked on the door. He cracked it open and saw her.

"Hey Bass" she said giving him a faint smile and he opened it and let her in. "You okay Bass?"

"Blair" he said handing her a glass of water.

"What about her?" she asked.

"She used me" he said taking a drink.

"How? What? Why?"

"So many questions Ellis. You seem to be enjoying this"

"No I don't Bass. We're friends"

"She had me kiss another guy. Tricked me more like it"

"Was he hot?"

"Ellis"

"I'm sorry. I had too. The fact you kissed another guy amuses me."

"Really?"

"What?" she said "Oh come one I've kissed another girl. Actually multiple but I was also trashed"

"Wow. I learn something new about you everyday" he laughed then smiled at her "Thank you"

"For?"  
"Listening and making me laugh"

"What are friends for?" she said "Plus I miss our rooftop moments"

"Me too"

"I'm still upset though on how you handled the Carter deal" she said as someone knocked on the door.

"Chuck" Blair said from the outside but he ignored it.

"Wow, you're really pissed at her" she said

"She uses people that she has little respect for"

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Nate a few years ago. You're my friend not her so whatever happens. I have your back."

"Good to know" he said and she grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze.

"I would stay and we could relive that rooftop scene from a few years ago but I have a bunch of homework"

"Go, I'll be fine." He said as they both stood up. She kissed his cheek and walked to the door and left.

She got back to the apartment and spotted Nate sitting on her couch.

"Hey" she said and sat down next to him.

"Hey, where were you?"  
"Bass's. Blair did something and he needed a shoulder to cry on. Figuratively"

"What did she do?"

"Used him, how was the thing with Serena"

"Were no longer talking"

"What did you do?"

"I think its best you don't know"

"Is it related to Carter?"

"Yeah"

"Then yeah I don't want to know" she replied and leaned in to him.

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm, I have another early morning."

"If you must" she said and kissed him.

"Goodnight" he said kissing her forehead and standing up.

"Goodnight" she replied and watched him leave.


	50. Club Opening

_A/N: So Sorry that it has taken me this long to post a new chapter. So I hope you really enjoy this. I know its short and sweet._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **Club Opening**

Darcy walked next to Chuck as they walked through their hotel lobby. Blair trailed behind them. Darcy could tell there was still some tension between the two.

"We're 183 on Travelocity" Chuck said to Darcy "Right behind the Holiday Inn LaGuardia"

"Who needs travel sites, with their huddled masses searching the internet late night, trolling for deals?" Blair said behind them. Darcy stopped and turned to her.

"Without those masses we are at less than 20% occupancy for the holidays"

"Well excuse you"

"Bass, we need to open our club"

"Wow I actually agree with her. Once it's open it will be the place to be seen. You'll be so booked you can turn away fanny pack tourist. I was thinking 80's theme"

"Blair!" Darcy said.

"Although shoulder pads can be overwhelming on my delicate figure "Blair continued ignoring Darcy.

"Blair, you need to stop" Darcy said and turned to Chuck then back to Blair.

"I'm helping."

"No you're not. It's a business not a high school party. One that Bass and I are running."

"Blair maybe you should go" Chuck said.

"I thought you forgave me" Blair replied.

"Blair"

"Fine" she said and stormed off. Chuck turned to Darcy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"All of my liquid assets are tied into this and I just want to show that I'm not just Bart Bass's son."

"And I'm not just Olivia Ellis's daughter. I know the feeling Bass and we will succeed"

"Thank you Ellis."

"I'm here."

"Well I have a meeting with the accountant, Care to join"

"I have class soon and I need to call Nate. Like you and Blair were in a bit of a thing."

"Carter Baizen have anything to do with it?"

"You know it" she smiled "See you later Bass"

"Back at ya" he replied then kissed her cheek and they went their separate ways. She got out her phone and called Nate while she hailed a taxi.

"Hey" he said answering.

"Hey" she replied "What are you up too?"

"Introducing Dan to Endless Knights"

"Oh, well skip the second one or at least the first 30 minutes." She said getting into the cab.  
"You're in it?"  
"A favor to Liv. I'm surprised you didn't know that"

"Hey" he said offended. "So what are you up to?"

"Headed to class."

"And then?"

"Back to the Empire to discuss strategy. We're not doing so well."

"My girl a working women"

"And my man the Olivia Burke 101 professor"

"He was curious I helped"

"You need to say off the blogs"

"I told you that in secrecy"

"Your Secret is safe with me" she laughed.

They hung up and she headed to class. After class she head straight back to the Empire and ran into Chuck.

"Hey partner" she said.

"So I have a plan. I tried calling you but…"

"Phone off for class, I must have forgotten to turn it back on" she replied and did that real quick "Oh look a missed call from Bass"

"My plan?"

"Right. What is it?"

"Well I already called Serena and she's helping."

"That still doesn't give me an idea"

"Prohibition. Halloween"

"For our club opening!" she said excited.

"Yes!"

"That's an amazing idea Bass" she said hugging him. "We have a lot to do then"

"Yes and I told Serena not to involve Blair"

"Sounds like a good plan. What did our accountant say?"

"That we need to do this"

"Let's get on it then" she replied.

The next day Nate and Darcy walked into the club.

"Wow everything looks amazing Darc" Nate said.

"I'm glad everything is up to Code" Chuck said then turned to them "Hey guys"

"Up to Code? Words I wouldn't associate with Chuck Bass"

"It's the dawning of the new age"

"You two did great. I didn't get to see my girl last night" Nate responded.

"I told you I had to be with my other boyfriend" she joked

"Speaking of. I'm surprised Blair isn't here" Nate replied and Chuck looked at Darcy raising an eyebrow. "Are you guys in another fight?"

"Fighting implies time and energy. Both I don't have. It's more of an ongoing detached distrust"

"So we have our liquor licenses yet?" Darcy asked changing the subject.

"Not yet. That's all we have left"

"Do you want me?"

"You go home and get ready I will take care of the rest"

"Bass"

"Chuck is right. You will want to look beautiful. Not that you really need to try you already are."

"Aww. Fine with that line I will be off" she smiled and took off.

They arrived at the club with Serena at the door.

"Are you done screwing people over" Serena said to Nate.

"At least I'm on the list and not working the door" he replied and they walked inside.

"Did that really have to happen?" she asked him as they walked over to the bar.

"Darc."

"Another night. Tonight is mine and Bass's night"

"Alright" he said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Darcy" Horace the bartender said.

"Hey Horace, how's everything so far?"

"Mr. Bass looks like he is on edge"

"I'll talk to him. Can I get a water please?"

"It's your club you can order whatever you want"

"She's a…"

"I'm an Alcoholic" she replied.

"It takes a lot of courage to admit that. You're a brave young lady Miss Ellis. This man and Mr. Bass are very lucky to have you in their lives"

"Thank you Horace that means a lot" she smiled. "I'm gonna go find Bass"

She walked over to Bass.

"Hey, how is everything"

"The license is a fake?"  
"What?"

"Jack"

"Of course he did" she faked a smile. "What's the game plan?"

"I already called the cops" he said.

"What?" she asked then thought about it. "I am so glad you're my partner."

"Me too" he replied "Blair is taking care of the paparazzi"

"Blair? Does that mean you've forgiven her?"

"Not yet. You and Nate seem chummy. Everything good there?"

"He clearly did something I just don't want to know"

"We'll figure out our relationship problems later. Now we have a business to save"

"Sounds good Partner" she replied and they separated.

After everyone cleared out Darcy walked in on Blair and Chuck kissing.

"I hate to interrupt" she said and they pulled apart.

"Chuck said you guys are at a 50% higher increase"

"Bass that's fantastic. Calling the police was genius"

"Indeed"

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone. I have my own boyfriend to celebrate with" she said and Chuck hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"If you don't want to know, then don't hold it against him"

She nodded and left finding Nate. They arrived back at her place and went into the bedroom.

"So tonight was fun" he said taking off his fedora.

"Leave it on" she smiled putting it back on him.

"Oh really?"

"It's super sexy" she smiled and he kissed her then picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	51. Political Parties

_A/N: I decided to give you guys another one. So I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all. Nothing else._

 **Political Parties**

Darcy stood at the entrance with a clip board in hand directing people in the right direction. Nate walked up to her and kissed her.

"Working hard?" Nate asked.

"Hosting your cousins campaign party is a lot of work" she replied as they headed inside.

"I thank you and Chuck again for doing this."

"Of course" she said as they got on the elevator. "It also gives me an excuse to be with you all day"

"Good excuse indeed" he replied and they kissed. They got up to the penthouse and Chuck gave them the tour including inviting Nate to move in. Later on she ran into Vanessa.

"Are you getting good stuff?" she asked.

"Lots, we're going down by the harbor this afternoon I'm gonna interview some people. You coming?"

"No, I'm just the host. I don't want to be in the press."

"A Hollywood actress at a Politian's party?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that would be rough."

"It has its moments"

"Then I'll see you when I get back"

"Until then I'll be organizing the ballroom" Darcy said.

Darcy organized the ballroom when Chuck came behind her.

"Hey it's almost done."

"Nate's back I guess something happened at the harbor. They're upstairs"

"Thanks" she said.

"I'll finish here" he said grabbing the clipboard from her.

She got up to the penthouse and walked in on Nate's grandfather's speech.

"…where are we with media?" Nate's grandfather said.

"Hey" she said to Nate kissing his cheek. "What's going on?"

"Tripp rescued a man" he whispered "Give me a minute"

She could see his suspicious look on his face.

"I know that look" she said "Hope you're wrong. For your sake"

"Me too" he said and kissed her then walked away only to be turned down by his grandfather. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and kissed it. She faced him and put her arms around his neck.

"It will be all okay."

"Thank you for not just hosting this but being here"

"You're my boyfriend where else would I be?" she smiled then kissed him. "Now I need to return to the ballroom to make sure you're cousin has the best party."

"You're the best" he replied and kissed her again.

Later that evening she arrived back at the Empire after going home and changing. She grabbed a glass of water at the bar and started looking for Nate.

"The place looks great" Nate's grandfather said.

"Thank you sir. I tried really hard to make sure it did" she smiled.

"There you are" Nate said and guided her away.

"Your grandfather is very intimidating" she replied.

"Tell me about it" He smiled "This place looks amazing"

"Thank you and as much as I enjoy your company. I'm still working"

"That's okay, I have things to take care of too" he said and kissed her.

They separated and she ran into Blair with a weird look. She turned to see where she was looking. Patrick making a fool of himself.

"Ew" she replied.

"I'll handle it" Blair said.

"Um there's a suite open on the next floor"

"Thanks but I've got this."

"Sure" Darcy responded and walked away. She greeted some guest and told them to have a good time then ran into Serena.

"Hey D" Serena said.

"Hey S, I didn't know you were coming"

"Yeah Nate and I talked"

"He didn't tell me that."

"Hey have you seen Patrick" Serena asked.

"Um yeah I saw him over by Blair" she replied then walked over to the elevator and headed up. She got inside the suite and spotted Vanessa and Nate fighting.

"Um what's going on?"

"Can we please have a moment of privacy" Nate's grandfather said and Darcy looked at Nate. He walked over to her and guided her toward the elevator

"Nate?"

"I'll explain once I'm done here" he said.

"Promise?" she replied.

"I promise" he said and kissed her forehead. She headed back down and spotted Chuck.

"Bass!" she yelled and he turned to her and then realized he was doing an interview.

"This is my business partner Darcy Ellis" he replied

"So how will this affect your business if the Empires Inaugural event is mired in scandal?" the reporter asked.

"You think anyone goes to the Mercer for the maid service? They go because they want to see Russell Crowe throw a hissy"

"Basically what he's saying is. Nothing goes on at the Empire without our Say-So"

"Is it true that you're dating the candidate's cousin Nathaniel Archibald?"

"No more questions" Chuck said and guided her away.

"Bass I could have answered that" she said.

"I know but it's just best you don't. You didn't want in the press anyways."

"You changed that when you introduced me"

"You weren't being asked that question"  
"Well not answering that question. Answers it" she said and walked away. She headed more into the ball room and saw Nate about to take the stage. "Archibald!"

"Darc not…"  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'll explain. But first I need to do this" he said and kissed her then went up on stage. "Excuse me. Excuse me"

"Do you know what he's doing?" Tripp asked her.

"No clue" she replied.

"Hi. My name is Nate Archibald. I'm Tripp Van der Bilt's cousin." Nate started "I know there's been a lot of buzz going around about what exactly happened this morning at the Hudson river and it saddens me to tell you all that the story about it being a hoax is true."

Everyone starts to whisper and Darcy turned to Tripp and he nodded.

"However" Nate began again and Darcy turned to him "My cousin Tripp Van der Bilt had no knowledge of any kind of setup. My cousin is not only the most moral, honest, and courageous guy I know. He's still a hero. How do I know this? Because I'm the one who set it up"

Everyone began whispering again as Nate walked off the stage.

"That's not true" she said to him.

"I know" he said and kissed her forehead. "I know what I'm doing"

"Nate" she said grabbing his hands "Why?"

"Tripp was going to resign"

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I really want to talk about this but…"

"Hey go talk to Tripp. You're a good cousin." She smiled and kissed him "I am a lucky girl"

He grinned at her and walked away.

As it was starting to die down she ran into Chuck.

"First political party pretty successful considering it ended in scandal"

"Wouldn't be New York without it"

"Or Political" she commented.

"How's Archibald"

"I think he wishes sometimes he wasn't a Van der Bilt"

"We all wish we weren't in the families we are"

"Probably why my mom changed her last name"

"So Ellis isn't your real last name?"

"I was born with it so yeah it is" she said "I should head home I am beat. I have the people who set up taking it down. I'll do a…"

"Go home Ellis, I have it taken care of. And take that boy of yours too"

"You're the best partner ever" she said and kissed his cheek.

She arrived back at the apartment and saw Nate sitting on her bed. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him. He pulled her close and they just laid there.

"So you won't be the only one in the press tomorrow"

"Oh no what did you do?"

"I can see the article saying Hollywood Actress's boyfriend cause Scandal with Cousin's Campaign"

"Someone asked you"

"And I was gonna answer but Chuck pulled me away"

"Darcy's famous, No answer is an actual answer"

"You know me so well" she said and kissed him then cuddled up to him.


	52. Thank You Chuck Bass

_A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this one because some of you may not be okay with the next few. Sorry. This is a warning._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Thank You Chuck Bass**

Darcy stood in Nate's dorm room helping him pack up his stuff to move into Chuck's.

"You do realize that you barely have anything here" she joked.

"That's because I spend every minute at your place."

"So you and Bass living together. Are you sure you're ready for that next step?"

"I think our relationship with handle it well" he said going along with her joke "I think it will be fun."

"Like a party every night?"

"Not every night, I do have my girl I have to see" he said wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead against hers.

"Good answer" she replied and kissed him. She pulled away and began packing again. "So you two are doing that Lost Weekend thing right?"

"It really isn't a lost weekend more of a guy's weekend. Booze and possibly a stripper. It will be innocent"

"I trust you" she replied.

"And how will Darcy Ellis be spending her evening?"

"Lily asked if I could help with cotillion"

"What did you say?"

"I know nothing about cotillion" she replied. "While you and Bass are entertaining yourself with booze and half naked ladies I will be going over the books for the hotel"

"Don't you pay people for that?"

"Yeah but I want this to go well for us so I want a hands on job. Plus it's what I'm going to school for."

"That's amazing" he said.

"Let's get you moved into my hotel" she said and he picked up the bag and they headed out.

After helping Nate move in she headed downstairs and to their office. She spent some time there and then headed home. She walked in and her Uncle sat at the table.

"Hey" she said walking over.

"How has your day been?" he asked.

"I just got back from the Empire"

"The hotel you part own. That's impressive"

"I enjoy acting and yeah I want to do it for the rest of my life but I also want to run a business. I remember asking Sally at the diner mom and I always went to all these questions about how she ran the place. She'd told mom that she had a little business women in me"

"I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks." She smiled. "Anyways, I've spent all day helping Nate pack and then the books and now I'm beat"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Cotillion"

"Again?"

"Um no not mine. I told some people that I would go"

"Well, have fun, and good night"

The next morning Darcy arrived at the Empire. Nate greeted her with a kiss.

"Morning." She said "you have vodka breath"

"Sorry" he said.

"You might want to ring house-keeping chocolate leaves a stain" Blair said "toodles"

"Um she seems calm" Darcy said watching her leave.

"I'm taking care of that" Chuck responded

"Good luck"

"What brings you by?"

"Wanted to see how guy's night went"

"It was fun" they both said.

"I see that" she said then leaned up and kissed him "I'll see you both at Cotillion."  
"Can I tell you two how happy I am to see you together" Chuck said.

"Anytime you want" Darcy smiled.

"Thanks man" Nate said then turned to Darcy "I will see you tonight"

She leaned up and kissed and then turned to Chuck and kissed his cheek and took off. Later Nate picked her up for Cotillion and they arrived.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful" Nate said whispering in her ear.

"Yes you did"

"Every girl here wishes they were you" he said to her as they ran into Jenny.

"You look amazing J" Darcy said hugging her.

"I try but Darcy Ellis is hard to beat"

"You have definitely done that"

"Oh have you seen Blair?" Nate asked Jenny.

"Um not yet fortunately" Jenny said "I'm looking for my escort Graham Collins. He's uh sort of this years…I guess you"

"Another Nate Archibald!" Darcy said "Snag him"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Have fun tonight. Darc and I will be here cheering you on"

"You guys are the best" Jenny said hugging both of them and walking away.

"Why do you need Blair?" Darcy asked Nate.

"Chuck wanted me to give her something"

"Oh okay" she said then looked around the room and spotted her in a corner practicing dancing with a girl. "Found her"

She grabbed his hand and pulled her over.

"Oh look a lost boy from lost weekend" Blair said.

"Chuck actually sent me to find you here. He has a surprise in the Private Lounge Upstairs" Nate said hand her a note "He says please"

They walked away. Darcy watched all the debutants come down and when Jenny was announced she was humiliated. Darcy turned to Nate.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't good" she said

"It wasn't."

"Thank you Chuck Bass" she said.

"What?"

"Our Cotillion? Bass stepped in as my escort when I didn't have one. That would have been me without him"

"Thank you Chuck Bass" he responded and she smiled. His phone rang and he answered "Hello…yeah of course"

"What was that?" she asked as he hung up.

"I gotta go" he said "I'm being her Chuck Bass"

"Go save her" she said and kissed him. She watched them on the stage as two people stood behind her.

"Well we found Nate" She heard Serena say and she turned to them.

"You two make up?" she asked.

"Yeah" They said as Jenny approached them.

"Well done Little J. Surprised you allowed that one Darc"

"Well my man is a good guy" she said and he held out his hand.

"Dance?"

"With pleasure" she smiled and grabbed his hand. She looked up at him as they were dancing "Thank you for doing that for Jenny"

"Anytime" he said leaning his forehead against hers.


	53. Three Little Words

_A/N: So I decided to post another chapter for you. I really hope you like it. There will be some mixed emotions on this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy and all her fabulousness._

 **Three Little Words**

Darcy walked into her kitchen and started to make coffee when her phone rang.

"Morning" she said.

"Hey Sweetheart" her dad said.

"Hey Dad" she said.

"How's your morning?"

"Pretty good I guess. I just woke up"

"Nate with you?"

"No I'm solo this morning. I might see him later?"

"Well tell him hi when you do." He said "I called to say that I am trying my best to be home for thanksgiving"

"Don't rush dad. I'll be fine."

"After this last year and your progress"

"Dad. Nate is taking me to the parade and then a friend invited me over for dinner. I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I'm sorry"

"It won't be tradition but it will be okay Dad."

"We will do tradition when I get there."

"Sounds great." she said

"I better let you go. Love you"

"You too" she said then hung up. She noticed the coffee was done and poured her a glass. She eventually got dressed and sat at her table doing her homework for the weekend. She was half way through when she heard the elevator dinged. She turned hoping it was Nate but instead it was Blair.

"Blair, what brings you by?"

"Nice Place. I didn't know you lived down the street from me"

"Um yeah, for like a year now. How did you know I lived here?"

"Chuck."

"Of course. Now what can I do for you Blair?"

"I need your acting expertise"

"For?"

"Cabaret at NYU."

"I'm a Columbia student Blair."

"So?"

"With a major in business/management."

"You're an actress, no one cares about your little attempt at a degree"

"Blair I'm not doing it."

"Once again you're good for nothing"

"Thanks Blair." She said then spotted a picture of her and Olivia from the movie premiere "Hey Blair"

"You changed your mind"

"Try Olivia. She is an NYU actress with a boyfriend who is a writer"

"Ugh Humphrey"

"Just try it Blair" she said.

"I guess you're good for something after all" Blair said and walked away.

"Thanks" she said as the elevator closed. After finishing her homework she decided to go see her boyfriend. She walked in to the penthouse at the Empire and Serena was sitting on the couch.

"Hey D" Serena said.

"Hey. Is Nate here?"

"On the phone. Dan I think"

"What brings you by?"

"I needed Nates' advice."

"Good person to come to" she said and Nate walked in.

"Hey Beautiful" he said and kissed her "What brings you by?"

"Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?"

"You can see me whenever you want"

"Well I was gonna invite you to lunch but S here needs your advice and I know firsthand how great advice you give."

"Dinner then?"

"Sounds great." she said and kissed him again then turned to Serena. "Great seeing you S"

"You too. I promise I won't steal him long"

"Sounds good" she said and walked out. She got down into the Lobby and ran into Chuck. "Hey I thought you were showing the ambassadors kid around?"

"Jenny is"

"Oh"

"She's doing me a favor. I have some other things to do."

"Like?"

"Well now I have to cancel because I need to find Jenny."

"Why?" Darcy asked confused.  
"Turns out the ambassador's son is a drug dealer."

"Oh wow" she said as her phone rang "Well good luck to you. I need to answer this"

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated" he said and walked away

"Hey Vanessa what's up"

"I told Dan I would help with this thing but I think it might be awkward"

"Why? You guys are friends. The only way to make things awkward is sleep…oh okay"

"Nate didn't tell you. I know Dan told him they tell each other everything"

"I haven't really seen Nate today"

"Oh" Vanessa said "Um never…"

"Spill V"

"We had a threesome"

"You Dan and….Olivia?!"  
"Yeah, you?"

"I've only slept with two guys. Separate. Ironically their best friends"

"Oh"

"I know shocker" Darcy said really sick of people assuming she was some slut. "Look V, my advice is just keep it professional"

"Thanks. I knew I could talk to you"

"Anytime" Darcy said and they hung up. She sighed and headed back home.

*Nate and Serena*

Nate and Serena walk in the park eating yogurt.

"High school was so much easier" Serena said.

"Yeah in some ways" Nate replied.

"Well I wasn't attracted to married men"

"Yeah but I was" Nate said and they laughed "Well not…not men obviously"

"Lady Catherine that was my first experience at being someone's fake girlfriend"

"Oh that"

"Who knew I would do that as a profession?"  
"Well if it makes you feel any better you were a great fake girlfriend. That was actually the first time I ever kissed Darcy."

"And now you two are dating." Serena said.

"She's incredible."

"I always thought her and Chuck had something going on."

"Me too. Which is why I put our romantic feelings at an arms-length in high school".

"And now?"

"I'm crazy about her."

"You love her?"

"I do and I'm gonna tell her" he said. "I hope it goes well"

"Me too."

"You have something" Nate said and Serena tried to get it but Nate wiped it for her and her phone rang.

"It's Tripp" she said

"No Serena"

"What if it's important?"

"Give me your phone."

"What are you going to do tie me up?"

"No I'm gonna take you on a pub crawl and get you really drunk."

"What about your dinner with Darc?"

"She will understand" he said and texted her.

Darcy walked into her apartment as her phone vibrated.

NATE: Can't do dinner Hun. Still distracting Serena. Pub Crawl. If u want meet us.

She looked at the text and sighed then fell on the couch. She got back up and headed to the Empire spotting them in the bar. She walked over to meet them when she heard Nate talking about the masquerade. She slowly backed away and got in the lobby and called Chuck.

"Hey Ellis this is isn't a good time"

"Nate is with S, like telling her how he felt or feels."  
"Nate adores you Ellis. Like really adores you."

"She's Serena Van der Woodsen. She's beautiful."  
"And you're Darcinda Ellis. One of the most beautiful girls I have ever met."

"Bass."

"If you want we can rooftop later okay."

"Sounds good Bass. Thank you"

"I'll see you later" she said and went back into the bar only to seem them closer only inches apart. She got in the elevator and up to the penthouse. She grabbed Chuck's scotch and went out on the roof and sat down leaning against the railing. She poured the glass and began to swirl it. She put it up to her lips getting ready to drink.

"Drinking without me?" Chuck asked. She looked up at him and handed him the glass and the bottle and he sat down next to her.

"I can't believe I almost drank over a guy."

"What happened?"

"I went back and…Bass I think he still has feelings for her"

"Nate has you why would he want anyone else. You are this amazing girl and Nate will kill me for saying this but I had a thing for when you first moved here."

"You just wanted to sleep with me"

"No, but speaking of I think someone owes me 1,000 dollars"

"Har Har Bass" she smiled.

"I'm serious. You challenged me so I found you even more attractive. Not to mention you are the only girl who will smoke weed with me on the top of my father's building"

"Blair won't do that?" she joked.

"No" he said.

"I should go talk to him" she said.

"That's my girl" he said and wiped her tears and helped her up.

"Thanks Bass, you are truly the best partner ever"

"Back at cha Ellis" he said and kissed her forehead then sent her on her way.

Darcy got back down to the bar and saw Nate sitting alone.

"Hey" she said.

"You made it."

"Is that seat taken?" she asked.

"Only reserved for my beautiful girlfriend" he said and she sat down.

"Where did Serena go?" she asked.

"She um…she um left with Tripp" he said.

"Do you like her?"

"Seriously Darc" he said

"Humor me Nate. You two were close once"

"She's my friend Darc. You're the one I love"

"What?" she said now freaking out. A part of her was really wishing she would have drank Chuck's scotch.

"Darc"

"I uh…um" she said as the room felt smaller and smaller as time passed. She got up and took off not saying a word.

"Darcy" Nate yelled.

She found herself in the middle of Central Park just walking. Her mind was so foggy. She really wished that she was in California at the moment where there was beach air. She got out her phone and called a number.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"What happened Ellis?" Chuck said.

"He said those words Bass. Will you come over?"  
"I'll be right over. Let me text Blair"

"Thank you" she said starting to cry.

She walked into her apartment and climbed into her bed. Moments later she felt someone sit on the bed and she shifted to see Chuck. He pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"I don't know what to do." She cried.

"You need to take a week and see why you can't and then you need to tell him why. He'll understand Ellis. He told you he loved you. Nate doesn't say that word just to throw it around. He's not like us exactly with the word but he will understand" he said.

She nodded and buried her head into his neck.


	54. Turkey Dinners

_A/N: Finally got this chapter up. Wanted to get it up last night but due to some technical errors I was unable to but now its finally up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not gonna lie it made me cry a little when I was writing it._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That's all._

 **Turkey Dinners**

Darcy stood at the counter and stared at her turkey. With her dad not coming her original plan was to go where ever Nate was going but with them on a sort of break she decided that she would stick to tradition but here was this bird that was way more than what she could eat. She started thinking about last year and just how drunk she was then. She took her apron off and set it to the side. Her phone rang and she quickly looked at it. She was only answering for two people. Chuck and her dad. Luckily it was her dad. Who she hadn't told yet.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey sweetheart what's wrong?"

"He um…he said those words."

"The words?"

"Yes dad that 4 letter word that for some reason won't escape my mouth."

"Oh"

"Dad!" she began crying.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry."

"I've been avoiding him."

"Darc honey, you need to talk to him. I know today probably isn't the best with the history but you need to. I know you care about the boy and I'm sure he will understand why you can't say it back."

"I know."  
"But sweetheart, if you can't say because of your mom that's one thing, but if you can't say it because you don't feel it back then you need to break up with him. For your friendship. You two had such an amazing friendship and I don't want to see that end."

"Did Bass call you?"

"Smart kid if he gave you the same advice."

"Thank you Dad. I miss you."

"I miss you too and I am going to try and be there by the end of the week. I moved some things around to do so. I love you."

"You too."

"Bye sweetheart" he said and they hung up. She looked at the turkey meat she had pulled and put it all away and into the fridge. She looked at her phone and texted Jenny.

J: Yeah come. Dad and Lily would love it

*Nate and Dan*

Nate walked around the place on the phone with Dan. He was trying to distract himself from Darcy. He wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"I told you it would end badly. Threesomes, man. Don't believe the hype" Nate said.

"Yeah but here's the thing. Olivia said she was leaving because she thought I had feelings for Vanessa."

"Do you?"

"How…how would I even know?"

"How did Olivia know?"

"Well, she said she saw a look on my face."

"You mean during?" Nate asked "Oh if this is not your next story for "The New Yorker" I'm sending it out to an entirely different magazine."

"Oh thank you, that really helps."

"Relax, chances are you're right. It's just the threesome talking."

"Yes, say that this is just a phase. So you and Darcy have any Thanksgiving plans."

"Actually no. I'm going through some things, so I'm gonna go…"

"You and Darcy okay?"

"We were, then I told her I loved her."

"Usually that's a good thing."

"I guess not to her."

"What did she say?"

"She said 'What' and then took off."

"Crazy"

"I know and now I can't get a hold of her. She's ignoring all my calls. I wish she would just talk to me."

"I hope you two work it out. I know I've never been her biggest fan but the girl makes you happy."

"Thanks man."

"Bye."

Darcy went out and bought stuff to make an apple pie. If she could have full tradition she wanted a little and it was always polite to bring something when you're a guest. Her mother had always taught her that. She heard the elevator ding and she looked over to see Chuck.

"Is Darcy cooking?" he asked.

"Baking." She smiled. "What brings you by?"

"Am I not allowed to check up on you?"

"You are I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Bass."

"It's your mom's favorite holiday. Your dad is somewhere, your uncle elsewhere and you are all alone. Not to mention the Nate thing."

"Can we not call it that" she said grabbing a bottle of Sparkling Cider and pouring a glass.

"You…"

"It's Cider, my dad got it in Europe."

"Good man"

"He's the best" she smiled "Look Bass I'm happy that you came but I promise you I'm fine. Jenny invited me to her place and it will be different but I'll be fine. I'm an Ellis, we always land on our feet."

"If you cancel I will drag you there myself."

"You are amazing. Blair is a lucky girl" she said and hugged him.

He kissed her cheek and headed out. She smiled at a picture of her mom and took a deep breath.

*Chuck and Nate*

Chuck returned to the hotel from Darcy's only to go to a meeting. Now he was exhausted. He walked into the penthouse and spotted Nate playing pool.

"Hey" he said.

"Yo!" Nate said.

"I just came from a meeting with hotel security. Elevator cameras caught a hotel guest pulling the emergency stop to have a make out session with her boyfriend."

"You just love your job" Nate said then thought about Darcy "Was Darc there?"

"Ellis was not but I did go see her." Chuck said. "The people on the tape were Tripp and Serena."

"Well I guess he's not leaving Maureen for Hudson Hero"

"I bet that's what he's telling her. It's less messy that way when he bolts in 6 months."

Nate gave him a weird look.

"Come on. How often does the other women get a happily ever after?"

"Someone needs to get through to her before it's too late" Nate said.

"I would stay out of it if I were you."

"She's my friend."

"Yeah mine too, but my other friend. One I care about deeply needs you too. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Her mom's holiday"

"Chuck she ran from me. I told her I love her and she ran."

"She can't say it back Nate. Not because she doesn't care it's because she is afraid too. Tell her you understand that and you will get her back. Unless you still have feelings for Serena. In that case you need to figure it out. And fast" Chuck said then headed to bed. ***

Darcy arrived at the Van der Woodsen's. Lily walked over to her

"Darcy you made it."

"Yeah I brought pie. I know it isn't pumpkin" she said handing it over "It's all I know."

"Just like your mother." she heard Cece say and Lily walked away.

"Cece!" she said and hugged her.

"Hello Darling."

"How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. I had a good doctor" she said and winked.

"That's great" she smiled.

"I miss her too. She loved this holiday even if hers was different then everybody else's"

"My favorite day of the year was watching her make those sandwiches and ordering Dad to go get a pie."

"Sounds like her" Cece said and Darcy spotted Nate. She had thought a lot about what her dad had said and what Chuck said. She knew what she had too. It was gonna be hard but it was the right decision.

"Will you excuse me?"

"Of course dear"

She walked over to Nate.

"Hey" she said and he turned to her.

"Darcy" he said "You missing your dad today?"

"Yeah but he'll be here in a few days."

"That's good Darc"

"Look Nate…"

"Chuck told me, that you're afraid of the words and Darc…"

"Stop Nate" she said "I care about you so much. You're my best friend. And I thought maybe if I explained it I would be fine, we would be fine, but it won't. I don't know if I'll ever say those words. To anyone. Archibald you deserve a girl to say it back instead of waiting for me to even think about saying them."

"Darc…"

"I think we should break up."

"Darc…"

"I overheard you and Serena talking and I almost relapsed Nate. If it wasn't for Bass I probably would have. I don't want to live like that."

"Darc it was…"

"It wasn't. When I met you. You were so hung up on her and I hated it because I liked you but remember when we said that if we still had each other as friends then that was more than enough."

"Please Darc…" he said as Chuck walked over.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah. We're done here" she said wiping a tear. He guided her down the hall.

"Hey Ellis" he said looking at her with concern.

"I just broke up with Nate" she said and Chuck pulled her into a hug.

"Hey" he said putting a hand on each shoulder. "It will be okay. You two will…"

"I listened to what you said and what my dad said and I really thought about it Bass."

"What matters is that you did what was best for you and nobody else. I'm proud of you."

"Honestly I have you to thank. You're my rock when the going gets tough" she said.

"Thank you. I feel the same." He smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You got my message right. About the footage of S and Tripp"

"Yeah, um how are we…"

"Already taken care of."

"I feel so bad for avoiding business."

"We're all allowed a personal day or days in your case."

"Bass."

"Let's go sit down" he said and guided her in. They all sat down and ate. Darcy felt so weird. This wasn't how she spent Thanksgiving. She stood up and everyone looked at her. Chuck gave her a faint smile.

"I'm sorry I should go" she said and walked away.

*Chuck and Nate*

After everything had blown up he walked over to Nate after Tripp left. He wasn't okay with the looks he was giving Serena and what he had just did.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Chuck said.

"That is the truth. Serena deserves someone who would sacrifice anything to be with her."

"Even if that means stealing a security tape from his best friend's business. Oh and letting Darcinda Ellis walk away."

"She broke up with me"

"I know she told me, but you didn't fight for her"

"Chuck I did but she wouldn't let me"

"That's why you're here and not with her. I'll still be your best friend either way. I just want you to realize what you gave up" Chuck said and walked away.

He walked Blair to her car.

"Hey do you mind if I stay? I need to check up on somebody" Chuck said.

"Yes" Blair said "But that's why I love you. You're a great friend."

"Thank you" Chuck said. ***

She got home and smelt turkey and apple pie. She spotted her dad slaving away in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart" he said and she ran toward him and hugged him. He squeezed her tight then let go.

"You're home"

"I changed a lot of things after our talk yesterday" he said and she began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Nate" she said and her dad gave her a weak smile then turned to the sandwiches.

"A wise women once said. There is nothing a turkey sandwich can't cure"

"Olivia Ellis 2005" Darcy said. "I miss her so much"

"Me too. Just know that she is up in heaven watching us. And she is probably bragging to everyone that you are her daughter and how amazing you are. Because you truly are. Watching you these last few years you have truly amazed me"

"Thank you" she said.

"Now I know we have something else on this day we do. I think a parade" he said as the elevator dinged. She looked over and saw Chuck.

"Hey" she said then walked over.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Looks like you are in great hands" Chuck said then looked over at William. "Hi Mr. Ellis"

"This must be the famous Bass" William said.

"Yes sir. I'll get out of your hair."

"Were watching the parade if you want to stay"

"It's okay. I have another stop to make."

"Tell him sorry for me" she said and he hugged her then whispered in her ear "Another day okay."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bass."

"You too Ellis" he said and left.

Darcy and her dad sat on their couch. This is all she wanted for today. Was her dad and their traditions. She couldn't have asked for a better way to spend it.


	55. Can I Officially Hate My Birthday?

**Can I Officially Hate My Birthday?**

 _A/N: Sorry for the long delay on posting this chapter. Life kinda took over but I'm back (For now) Hope you enjoy. Some good stuff is right around the corner so bare with me till we get there._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Miss Darcy Ellis. One of my all time favorite characters to write._

Darcy spent the next week after Thanksgiving doing her best to avoid both Nate and Serena. She wasn't really sure what all that had happened after she left Thanksgiving but she needed the time to really process it and now she had. Not to mention today was her birthday and the one year anniversary of Bart Bass' death. There was only one person on her mind and she was gonna be there for him like he was for her.

She walked out into the living room after getting ready for the day.

"Happy Birthday!" both her dad and uncle yelled.

"You guys really didn't have to" she said.

"Um yes we did sweetheart it's your birthday"

"So what are the birthday girls plans today?"

"Empire. I need to check up on someone."  
"Nate?" they both said.

"No guys, Bass. His dad died a year ago."

"Oh wow. It's been a year already."

"Yes, and he was there on mom's anniversary so I'm gonna be there for him. I also need to check on the hotel before I go to California" she said. Her dad had asked her a few days ago if she thought maybe she wanted to spend the holidays on the opposite coast just to clear her mine.

"You decided to go" her dad said.

"I think it will be good. I can go see Brooke and Austin, then TJ. Just sort of get space."

"Good for you" they both said.

"Now I shall be off" she said.

"Talk to Nate before you go. It will make you feel better"

"Dad."

"Please Darc"

"Fine, if I see him. I'll talk to him"

"Good I don't want to see your friendship suffer" he smiled.

She smiled then headed out. She arrived at the hotel and over to the desk to look at today's agenda. One of their staff members walked over to her.

"Miss Ellis" she said.

"Hey um have you seen Bass this morning?"  
"Mr. Bass told me to tell you that he went looking at your next project"

"Oh yeah he mentioned that" she said.

"But he left this for you" the girl said and handed her a small box then walked off. She opened the box and saw a small charm to go on her bracelet he had gotten her a year before. She smiled at it. She headed up to the penthouse to leave him a note. She went into his bedroom and found paper to leave the note. She left it then turned to leave and ran into Blair.

"Today isn't a good day Darcy"

"I'm aware of that. I just wanted to tell him thank you for the gift"

"Oh" Blair said and Darcy headed to the Elevator glancing at Nate's room on the way. "Wait Darc"

Darcy turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being his friend."

"Well he was there for me on the anniversary of my mother's death so whatever I can do to help. Please tell me"

"I will" Blair said.

"I should go."

Darcy left and went shopping for her California friends, she figured she'd get Chuck and Nate something in California. Just thinking that made her realize her dad was right she needed to talk to him.

She headed back to her home and put the gifts in her room. She spotted a photo of her and Nate and stopped.

"That's a great picture" she heard her dad say.

"Yeah, it was an amazing date" she smiled.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Not yet but I will before I leave"

"How's Bass?"

"I didn't get to see him. I'm worried Dad. He and I are a lot alike in the bottling our feelings in. If it wasn't for him a few years ago I would have went nuts and shut everyone out on moms" she said and her phone rang. She looked down and saw Nate's name.

"Answer it" he said and left.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Darc, I know I'm the last one you want to hear from but Serena was in an accident."

"What!?"

"I thought…"

"I'm on my way"

"Thank you" he said and she hung up. She ran out of the room and toward the elevator.

"You okay?" he dad asked walking toward her.

"My friend was in an accident"

"Oh no"

"I don't know when I'll be home so don't wait up" she said and kissed his cheek.

She got to the hospital and walked into Serena's room.

"Hey S" she said.

"Darcy, hey" Serena said grabbing Darcy's hand.

"I really want to make a crash joke but I feel that would be inappropriate"

"Thank you" Serena said trying to laugh.

"Hi" they heard Blair say. Darcy turned to her.

"I'll leave you two" Darcy said and gave Serena a light hand squeeze and left. She got out into the hallway and spotted Chuck down the hall on the floor. She walked over and sat down. She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey" she said back.

"What are you doing Darc?"

"Well you see I had this really great friend by my side when the one year mark came for my mom. I thought I'd pay him back"

"Thanks" he said.

"Thank you for my charm."

"Happy Birthday" he said.

She smiled at him and then spotted Blair walking down the hall.

"Let her in Bass, she cares about you"

"Talk to Nate" he said kissing her hand.

"I will" she said standing up and walking away. She met Blair on the way. "Let me know how he's doing. I'm going to California over break and I want to make sure he's okay"

"Of course" Blair said and they walked away from each other. She got back up by Serena's room and spotted Nate walking out.

"Hey" he said.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Better, she's sleeping right now"

"Can I officially hate my birthday" she replied and he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that Darc" he replied stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nate"

"What for?" he asked looking at her.

"Breaking up with you" she replied.

"Hey Darc, you were right."

"About Serena?"  
"Yeah I just couldn't admit it to myself Darc. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"No Nate don't. What we had was amazing but what we will have as friends like we were before will be better than that. I'd rather have you as that then not at all"

Nate pulled her back into a hug then kissed the top of her head.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked pulling away.

"What?"

"Will you keep an eye on Bass for me?"

"Of course" he said. "But why?"

She kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in the new year. I'm going to the west coast"

"Have fun" he said "I'll miss you"

"Me too" she smiled and walked away.


	56. Parental Identity

**Parental Identity**

 _A/N: Decided to give you guys another chapter tonight and maybe even a couple of them tomorrow (Maybe). Hope you enjoy. I really liked this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy and all her amazingness_

After spending the holidays in sunny California she was back home and she was pretty excited to do be even though her trip was pretty adventurous. Who knew she could have so much fun and not drink?

*Flashback*

 _Darcy walked into an old bar she used to party at a lot in her days. Mostly because she knew the owner's son and the owner._

 _"_ _Well look who the cat dragged in?" her friend TJ said._

 _"_ _Hey" she replied sitting down._

 _"_ _What brings you by?"_

 _"_ _I was in town thought I'd stop by for a drink"_

 _"_ _Is that so?" he said and poured her a shot and handed it over. She slid it back._

 _"_ _Drink up" she smiled._

 _"_ _It's for you"_

 _"_ _I'm not drinking anymore"_

 _"_ _Since when" he asked and she pulled out her chip._

 _"_ _7 months now" she replied giving it to him._

 _"_ _Wow what brought this on"_

 _"_ _Brooke and Austin were visiting me and I just couldn't handle it. My good friend and ex-boyfriend helped me out"  
"So Hollywood Darcy took over New York Darcy?" she heard TJ's dad say._

 _"_ _Yeah something like that" she said hugging the man._

 _"_ _You are more and more like your mother everyday"_

 _"_ _Thank you"_

 _"_ _So an alcoholic. How did your dad handle that one?"_

 _"_ _Actually pretty well. We've been good since me moving that way"_

 _"_ _Good" TJ's dad said._

Her car pulled up in front of the Empire and she got out. Right as Chuck was getting out of his.

"Bass!" she shouted and he turned around.

"My favorite actress returns to town" he said hugging her.

"My favorite business man hard at work. I see you didn't burn the place down."

"Who would I roast marshmallows with if I did?"

"I missed you Bass" she said and kissed his cheek.

"You too Ellis" he replied.

"Where did you just come from?" she asked.

"I'm investigating something."

"Need a partner in crime?"

"You're avoiding something?"

"Bass."

"Talk to him."

"I did before I left."

"But now you're back."

"We're fine."

"I don't want to be the child/" he said using her words from a few years back.

"So not fair Bass." she laughed.

*Flashback*

 _Darcy and TJ walked on the pier near the bar eating ice cream._

 _"_ _So Brooke said you got yourself a fancy boyfriend?"_

 _"_ _Um ex-boyfriend" she replied._

 _"_ _What happened?" he asked taking a bite._

 _"_ _He said those words."_

 _"_ _The words?"_

 _"_ _Those 3 words that I can't seem to return."_

 _"_ _Did you explain?"_

 _"_ _He said Bass did."_

 _"_ _Who's Bass?"_

 _"_ _A really good friend. My go to guy"_

 _"_ _Wow a boyfriend and a go to guy?"_

 _"_ _Teej!"_

 _"_ _Do you know exactly what Bass told him?"_

 _"_ _That I was afraid of them"_

 _"_ _It's more than that and you know it"_

 _"_ _Did I mention there was another girl?"_

 _"_ _Oh well that changes everything."_

 _"_ _Exactly"_

 _"_ _Damn girl you should have lead with that."_

 _"_ _I miss him"_

 _"_ _Darc"_

 _"_ _Not like that no, he was my best friend before we…before prom and now it's a huge wreck and I miss my best friend."_

 _"_ _Then get him back"_

The next evening she arrived at the French Dinner. Her agent had sent her a ticket because the ambassador was a huge fan of the movie they had just filmed there. Darcy herself hadn't seen it but if he was a fan then that was good. She spotted Nate talking to Jenny both watching Serena talk to a guy.

"Who's the guy?" she asked Nate.

"A guy Serena came with" he answered and she smiled. Not because Serena was with another man but because her friend Nate would answer with no hesitation to answer her.

"His name is Damien Dalgaard" Jenny said. "I think they hooked up at boarding school."

"Wow I missed a lot" she said and grabbed Nate's arm. Dragging him away. "Care to find some cider with me?"

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Trying to help my best friend. We're still that right?"

"Always Darc."

"Good now nothing makes a girl's blood boil more than seeing the man you like with his ex-girlfriend. There is History there. They don't think they can complete with that"

"You speak from personal experience?"

"Yeah last year. You and Blair"  
"Oh"

"I'm trying to help" she said then looked over and saw Serena staring them down.

"What?" he asked.

"It's working" she said whispering in his ear.

"Can I talk to you?" Serena said to Nate coming up.

"I need air anyways" Darcy said then kissed Nate's cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'm happy for you."

She walked outside to get fresh air and overheard Chuck telling Blair something about his mother. Which only reminded her of her meeting with Carter.

*Flashback*

 _Darcy walked into an old diner dressed in disguise. In New York she could just walk wherever no one really paid attention but out here she was known very well so a disguise was needed. She spotted Carter sitting and sat across from him._

 _"_ _Hey" he said "Nice outfit"_

 _"_ _What do you have?"_

 _"_ _No hey you look great, so glad you got out of the Buckley thing"_

 _"_ _You look great. So happy you're not doing that anymore. Now spill"_

 _"_ _I have bad news."_

 _"_ _Carter?"_

 _"_ _I found Serena's dad"_

 _"_ _Okay. What does…?"_

 _"_ _At your Beverly Hills address"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _That's what I thought but then I did another run and it led me to your New York home"_

 _"_ _Not possible"_

 _"_ _I went to go talk to him out both places and he was gone"_

 _"_ _It's not possible. Look harder" she said and got up leaving._

She got back to her apartment and looked at her family photo. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it hoping it was Nate saying thank you.

BASS: Rooftop. Palace hotel

She arrived at the Palace and headed up. Chuck wasn't there yet so she just leaned on the brick railing looking over the city.

"Thanks" she heard him say and she turned.

"I heard you say something to Blair about your mother?"

"I was wrong" he said.

"What makes you think that?"

"I confronted her"

"Wow. Guess I'm not the only one going through parental identity"

"What's going on?"

"My dad has a secret and so I hired Carter to look into it. So far nothing good."

"Baizen really?"

"He's my family"

"So am I. You can always count on me"

"That means more to me than you know" she said. "So why a rooftop?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. I'm worried about my partner."

"Bass I'm fine. I actually helped Nate out tonight"

"And I missed the performance"

"Bass" she said.

He pulled her into a side hug.

"You two will be friends again in no time" he replied. "Until then you have me."

"No offence Bass but I don't see you watching movies and eating Chinese food with me"

"Point taken" he laughed.

"You don't believe her?"

"What?"

"The women. You don't believe her?"

"You wanna help me figure it out?"

"Yes. We're partners" she smiled.


	57. Family Secrets

**Family Secrets**

 _A/N: Sorry readers, I totally suck in the keeping up on posting. So since this one is a short one I will be posting another one short after. Its short but sweet so hope you enjoy it we have some fun stuff coming up._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all nothing else._

After their rooftop conversation Darcy told Chuck she'd help with the lady he assumed was his mother. Chuck had explained everything regarding her. They sat in a hotel lobby waiting on some information. Darcy watched a women walk out and she turned to Chuck.

"Is that?"

"Yeah" he nodded and a guy walked over to them with a key card. They headed up to the room and began to look.

"What exactly are we looking for?"  
"Any sign as who she is to my father?"

"Sounds good"

"Thank you. By the way."

"Anytime Bass" she said.

After a while she found a locket.

"Does half a locket help?" she asked holding it up and he walked over. "I think you look like her."

"I told her the same thing" he said taking it from her.

They arrived back at the Empire into their shared office.

"You want me to come up?" she asked.

"No I can handle Blair" he said.

"I'm here Bass. We're partners. In crime and in business"

"Partners" he said and they shook hands.

She decided to head home and just relax. When she walked in her dad was standing at the counter.

"Hey Sweetheart" he said. "You were up early"

"Helping a friend" she replied and walked right by him and into her room. She sat on her bed when she heard her door open.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I'm great"

"You're mad at me?"

"Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Darc"

"Don't Darc me. I know there is something you're keeping from me and it involves this city"

"I have an ex in this city. It didn't end well" he said "That's all you need to know"

"Dad"

"In time you will know the whole story but now. Now it isn't the time"  
"When is? Another 19 years?"

"Darc there are a lot…"  
"I can't hear you're excuses right now" she said and walked out and down the elevator. She ended up in the park. She sat on a bench as someone ran by her and then they went in reverse.

"Darcy?" she heard someone say and looked up to see Mason.

"Mason? Hey"

"How's Columbia?"

"Amazing. I'm learning lots"

"What are you majoring in? Drama?"  
"Um Business"

"What?"

"I own one"

"Oh really where at"

"63rd and Broadway. The Empire"

"Wow a hotel?"

"Yeah, it's a joint business but I really like it. My partner is awesome too"

"Still no Nate?"

"No um we actually just broke up. Thanksgiving"

"Your favorite holiday. That must have been rough"

"I actually don't wanna talk about that. I have like a hundred other things running through my mind. My breakup with Nate is the least of my worries"

"Can I ask? Why? I mean I always thought you really liked him."  
"I did. I do. He's amazing and even an incredible boyfriend but I couldn't say it back. It's not fair to him"

"I always thought you'd say it to him"

"I guess not" she said "It was good seeing you"

"Yeah, um if you…"

"Want to talk. No offense to you but I have that taken care of"

"Maybe he'll be the one you'll say it too." He said and walked away. She had no idea what that meant. She sat back down on the bench and began to think about all the things Carter had said. She didn't want to believe it but now she was beginning to and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it.


	58. Over My Dead Body

**Over My Dead Body**

 _A/N: Like I promised another chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

Darcy walked into the Suite with Chuck and the Lawyer. Blair sat there giving them a curious look.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked.

"Several female employees at The Empire are suing me…" Chuck said.

"For Sexual Harassment" Darcy continued.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Obviously there was incidents with room service at the Palace, but that was father's hotel. I was a kid. I would never do that now. Not in my hotel. Not to you." Chuck said sitting down next to Blair.

"Of course not. They're scheming harlots trying to get you to pay them off."

"I agree with Blair" Darcy said.

"We have proof that two of those girls weren't even in town on one of the alleged nights." The lawyer said.

"So we'll fight it, we have innocence, good breeding and Doug Jarrett one of the best lawyers in New York on our side." Blair said. "It's a slam dunk"

"But a court case will be a P.R. nightmare. Something the Empire can't afford" Darcy said.

"Then we have to settle." Chuck said then looked at the lawyer "You'll take care of it"

"Settlements are for the guilty."

"Not always Blair" Darcy said. "I'll leave you two. I have class."

"Thanks for being here Ellis"

"Of course Bass. I have you're back"

She arrived at Columbia and headed to class. After class she arrived back at the Empire to see press everywhere. Great she thought. She pushed her way to the door, press calling out to her every which direction. The doorman finally got her inside where she spotted Chuck and Jack.

"Miss Ellis come to rescue your business partner"

"Bite me Jack."  
"You are so hot when you're feisty. I'm sure you spice up the bedroom with business talk too"

"Ignore him Ellis."

"You two are so adorable. I think Blair's the wrong gal for you nephew" Jack said. "I'll be seeing you both later"

He walked away leaving just Darcy and Chuck. Darcy turned to Chuck.

"That can't be a coincidence. Press all over the place and Jack"

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"Wanna talk strategy?" she said.

"I'll handle it"

"Bass, I'm you're business partner. Let me help"

"I'm meeting with the lawyer. I'll get back to you. Plus even with all this press someone needs to run the place"

"You'll keep me updated" she said and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tonight"

"Sounds good partner"

"I can't wait to meet your mother"

She smiled at him and walked away. After a few more classes she went home got ready and headed to the party. She spotted Lily.

"You look marvelous Darcy" Lily said.

"Thank you, as do you. Will Rufus be joining you?"

"No he won't"  
"I'm flying solo as well"

"Well enjoy your night Darcy" Lily said as Chuck entered.

"Ellis" Chuck said and she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Blair?" she asked.

"I'm solo tonight"

"Well if you need a date. I know a girl who owes you"

"I'll let you know" he said as Lily hugged him.

"Charles" Lily said.

"I have a feeling you're to thank for the uh turnout tonight"

"None of us believe slander" Lily said.

"Thank you" Chuck said then turned to Darcy "I think I'll take you up on that offer"

He held out his arm and Darcy took it and they walked around the party.

"Thank you for having my back"

"Always" she replied. "Look I hated that kid. The one from the Palace. But now you're a good guy and one of my best friends"

"You're one of mine too" he responded as they walked into a room and took a seat. A few minutes later their lawyer walked in. "Doug don't give me that face. People still showed up tonight. Things can't be that bad"

"Actually things have taken a turn."

"Such as?" Darcy asked.

"We're getting attacked by Christian Conservatories"

"We have those in Manhattan" Chuck asked.

"The family travel council's organizing a boycott" Doug said "You'd be shocked how much influence they have"

"Oh I bet a bunch" Darcy said and Chuck looked at her.

"That would only entice my target clientele" Chuck said.  
"I don't think the business has the luxury of waiting around to see. I'm sorry Chuck for P.R. if nothing else, it needs to seem that you're no longer in charge. You need to hand over operations of the hotel, at least temporary"

"Well I can do it. I already do a lot of the inside work anyways."

"I don't think an alcoholic Hollywood actress will really help the situation. No offence" the lawyer said.

"Oh yeah, none taken" she said sarcastically.

"Maybe a family member?"

"I'll do it." Jack said walking in.

"Over my dead body" Darcy yelled.

"Give us a minute" Chuck said to the lawyer.

"Bass you can't" she said as the lawyer left.

"I promise you Jack. That will never happen" Chuck responded.

"Then I'll wait"

"For what. Me to kill you" Darcy remarked.

"This was your plan wasn't it?" Chuck said.

"No, but I'm gonna reap its rewards. You took what was mine. Now I'm gonna take what's yours. At least you know it's staying in the family" Jack said and left.

"We won't let him do that. There has to be someone else"

"I don't know who. You were my first and only choice Ellis."

"I knew my drinking problem would become a problem eventually."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about that. No matter who we get to take over, you still have 50% control." Chuck said grabbing her hand.

"I told you there would be a new scandal before the day way over" Blair said walking in. She saw Chuck's face "But we can talk about that later. What's wrong?"

"A boycott. Doug says I have no choice but to sign my hotel over to someone else." Chuck said.

"Well that's easy. Darcy" Blair said.

"Other than me. Doug's exact words. Alcoholic Hollywood actress"

"Well that's not fair, you're amazing at it."

"Thank you Blair" she said. "That means a lot coming from you"

"So who else?"

"Jack nominated himself."

"Of course he did" Blair said. "What about me. Darcy can help me. I mean we both hate each other but we do have you in common. That counts for something."

"Blair is right Bass. She could be the front man and I can help behind the scenes."

"I don't think signing the hotel over to my 19 year old girlfriend would ease the public's mind" Chuck said.

"What about Lily" Blair said.

"She's Bass Industries. The last thing I want is my father's company bailing me out"

"I don't see what choice you have" Blair replied as his phone went off. They both looked at him confused.

"D.N.A results in" he replied.

"What do they say" the girls asked.

"Looks like we've got another choice" he smiled and they returned it.

After discussing it she walked out of the room and back into the gala. She arrived back at her home and saw her dad's bag on the floor by the elevator.

"You leaving?" she asked.

"A patient needs me."

"Your ex?"

"6 month checkup."

"Well I hope it goes well" she said. "For her"

"Me too" he said "Love you Sweetheart"

"I'm sorry dad for running out"

"I totally understand. And trust me. When I get back. We will sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"Everything?"

"No Secrets. From then on okay"

"It's a date" she smiled and he kissed the top of her head while hugging her and then he left.

 _A/N: What is William going to tell Darcy? You'll have to stay tuned. Things are about to get good (Well in my opinion, but I hope you agree)_


	59. Uncle From Hell

**Uncle From Hell**

 _A/N: Okay so I was feeling extra nice and decided I would just go ahead and post a third chapter in a row._

 _Disclaimer: I own Miss Darcy. That is all. Nothing else._

She walked in the Empire to see Chuck and Blair kissing.

"So glad I skipped breakfast this morning" she commented and they stopped and turned to her.

"Morning Darcy. You coming to my mother's fashion show?"  
"Probably not. Not because of you though. I have my reasons."

"Ladies" Chuck said as two security guards walked in and Blair headed out. "Victor is everything alright?"

"Mr. Bass you need to vacate the premises. Immediately"

"I think you're misunderstood. I may have put my mother in charge for the time being but I'm not leaving the hotel"

"And he shouldn't have too" Darcy responded.

"These orders came from her"

"Excuse me?" Darcy said. "As co-owner she should have ran this by me."

"My thought's exactly" Chuck said.

"We'll wait why you collect your things" Victor said and Darcy followed Chuck into his room.

"I'm changing" he said.

"Oh please Bass. I've seen you naked." She said and he smirked at her and she turned around. "I'll turn around. What are we gonna do"

"First get down to the bottom of this. I told her you and I were 50/50. We run everything by each other"

"Exactly, which is why she should have told me."

"Would you have agreed?" he asked turning her around all changed.

"No of course not. This is your place. I would never take it from you."

"I think Jack has something to do with this."

"Wouldn't surprise me." She said and they heard the elevator dinged. They walked out into the living room to see his mother.

"Chuck!" Elizabeth said.

"Did you send security to kick me out" Chuck asked.

"Just listen…I…"

"No" Jack said. "Let me"

"Of course you're involved." Darcy said and turned to Chuck "Told you I wouldn't be surprised."

"What is this leech doing stuck to our hotel?"

"Your hotel? This is Elizabeth's hotel. You're just a guest that's no longer welcome."

"Correction Jack. It's also my hotel and Chuck's more than welcome" Darcy said crossing her arms.

"You're what 60/40"  
"50/50. Even partnership"

"I'm sorry Chuck, you need to leave" Elizabeth said.

"What? Wait what the hell is going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've been played Chucky. From the very beginning. Now its check out time and we need to get your room ready. Well for me." Jack said.

"Let's go Bass" Darcy said grabbing his arm "We will figure this out"

"She's perfect wife material. I'd put a ring on it"

"Bite me Jack" she said and dragged him out.

"Don't tease me with a good time" Jack yelled as the elevator closed. They got down the street and walked into a bar.

"Two scotches please" she said and the bartender nodded.

"He's not worth is Ellis."

"Oh they're both for you" she responded. "While in California my friend TJ helped me find a new way to enjoy drinking without actually doing it."

The bartender handed them the drinks. He slammed the first one and she handed the second one.

"Please. I need it" she smiled.

"Fine" he said and slammed the second one.

"So what is the plan?" she asked.

"We are gonna get my half back"

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"No clue" he said and turned to the bartender. "Two more please"

"Coming up" the bartender said.

"Chuck!" they heard Blair say and they turned to her and saw Serena and Nate. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"It would appear we've all been players in a Jack Bass plot. The reappearance of my mother, the lawsuit- it's all been part of an elaborate ruse to get me to sign over my hotel to Elizabeth. You have to admire his handiwork." Chuck said and grabbed the drink the bartender had just sat down.

"Have you spoken to your lawyers? There's gotta be a way." Serena said.

"It turns out the lawyer was in on it." Darcy said.

"Regardless, a suit to regain control would take months, in which time Jack would have bankrupted the hotel, making it easy pickings for whatever vultures he has lined up. My only hope is to talk to Elizabeth alone, convince her to sign the hotel back over to me."

"What makes you think she's gonna do that?" Nate asked.

"This isn't her idea. Jack has something on her. I just need to figure out what. I'll call you." Chuck said.

"Well it's my hotel too Bass. I'm coming with"

"Darc should go with you. You guys can double team her" Serena said.

"Serena's right" Blair said.

"Blair's on team Darcy. That means you have to listen" Darcy said.

"Fine" he said then kissed Blair's cheek. "We'll let you know."

Darcy and Chuck went and talked to Elizabeth. They chose a place that no one would reach them. A car stopped and she got out.

"I thought I was being taken to the Empire."

"We have a few employees who are still loyal." Darcy said.

"Nice to see you again Miss Ellis" she said.

"I don't know how much my uncle has promised you, but I'll double it if you give me my hotel back" Chuck said.

"Oh Chuck, this was never about the money"

"What does Jack have on you?" Darcy asked.

"Straight to the point" Chuck said then turned to his mother "She's right. What is it?"

"I love him."

"Wow" Darcy said.

"I know it's very difficult for you to understand…"

"Jack isn't capable of love! He's using you! He is stealing my hotel and then he'll leave you!"

"I know he's not perfect, but he understand me. He doesn't judge me. Underneath it all he's a kind loving person"

"Jack Bass?" Darcy said not believing it.

"What kind of loving person would convince you to do this to me?" Chuck asked.

"When we started the game I told myself" she started then began to sniffle "that you were just a stranger. But I didn't know how much I had come to care for you"

"So help me, give me back my hotel" Chuck said.

"I can't" she replied "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?! That's it!"

"I need Jack and I believe he needs me too. He loves me" Elizabeth said.

"If you believe that…then you deserve whatever happens next" Chuck said then walked away. Darcy turned to follow but stopped and turned back to Elizabeth.

"I can't even say those words but even I know that Jack Bass isn't capable of it. Good Luck with that because Chuck is a great guy that you two toyed with and it breaks my heart to know that family is capable of such a thing."

She caught up to Chuck and grabbed his arm as he got off the phone.

"Nate's got a plan at the fashion show. Are you up to it?"

"I think I'll sit this one out" she replied. "I want to help Bass."

He stepped in front of her and put both arms on his shoulder.

"You have been more than amazing Ellis. Let me worry about my uncle and you go home away from the fashion show."

"Bass"

"Once it's done I'll text you"

"Sounds like a plan" she said.

He dropped her off at her place and she headed upstairs. She paced in front of the elevator door checking the phone every once in a while wondering what was going on. After an hour she got a text from Chuck.

BASS: Palace rooftop

She took a taxi over and went up to the roof top. She spotted him leaning on the wall.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"The plan didn't work"

"I'm sorry Bass"

"We have to take another route" he said. "Oh I also confronted my mother"

"What did she say?"

"She's not my mother"

"Seriously!? Bass I'm sorry" she said putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning on it. "You and I are gonna get your portion back. I promise you that"

"Thank you Ellis"

"First thing tomorrow morning we are gonna strategize" she said and they sat in silence for a while. "Oh my god. I could seduce him. We know he wants me"

"No Ellis" he said then looked at her "But let's keep that in mind just incase"

"Bass" she said hitting him in the arm and they both laughed. After the long day they needed that. "So where are you gonna stay now? Because I know a girl with a spare room"

"I'll remember that" he said then looked over at her. He could tell that something was on her mind. "You're avoiding something?"

"My dad went to treat a patient. When he gets back he's gonna tell me everything. I think he has a secret family" she said finally getting it out in the open. Chuck pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Ellis"

"Yeah"

"If you want someone there. When he does. I have you're back" he said and she turned to him.

"Thanks Bass" she smiled.

 _A/N: I hope my lovely Bellis (that's what I call my Chuck/ Darcy pairing) fans liked that sweet moment here at the end._


	60. Nate's Birthday

**Nate's Birthday**

 _A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. After posting the three last night and then reading through the next five chapters after I got really excited for the stuff coming up._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. And I truly enjoy writing her._

Darcy arrived at the Empire to talk with Jack. Chuck and her felt there was something they could do and were here to discuss it. They walked into the penthouse where Jack was removing things.

"You really have surrounded yourself with beautiful things so easy to auction off. Gotta love Ebay" Jack said.

"As much as we hate to interrupt your fun. This has gone on long enough. I want my hotel back" Chuck said. "Name your price?"

"I don't need your money Chuck"

"Then what is this all for?" Chuck said "Just to hurt me?"

"Just to hurt you? Hurting you is a noble goal. Granted you know, it wasn't all that difficult you're not the man you used to be."

"If you're referring to the fact I'm not in Thailand smoking hash with prostitutes, change is good" Chuck said.

"Young Chuck in love. Beautiful…and sad. Bart always did say you were soft"

"My father left me the company instead of you I get it"

"Instead of making harsh comments at each other which trust me I'm enjoying part of. Can we get down to business? What do you want Jack? We will do anything"

"Well there is something that caught my eye" he said eyeing her up and down. "But lets the big boys talk business"

"I'm his partner" she said getting in Jack's face.

"Cute" Jack said to her.

"Ellis its fine. I'll handle Jack"

"Bass"

"You two are so adorable"

Darcy glared at him and stormed out. She checked her phone to see if her dad had called but nothing yet. She went over to the front desk and checked the books. Just because they didn't have Chuck's portion back didn't mean she had to slack on her duties. Everything looked good so she headed home. When she got there set her things down on the counter. She checked the calendar and saw that it was Nate's birthday. She was so worried about her company she had totally forgotten. She went to go call him when an email came across from Serena about his surprise party. She took a deep breath. She needed to just get over it and go to the party.

*Blair and Serena*

Blair and Serena walked into the clothing store.

"The look on his face was so sad. I wanted to call him back and say I didn't forget your birthday. I've got this whole party planned."

"Cruel to be kind, S. Nate will be fine."

"No word from Chuck?"

"He and Darcy were sitting down with Satan this morning. They're gonna lay everything out on the table, see if there's anything in the world he could offer Jack to give up his hotel. Chuck has come so far. He's becoming the person I always knew he could be. But he could lose it all because he opened his heart to that raven-haired con artist. He should have went with his gut and signed it over to Darcy instead of her."

"They will figure it out Blair. He'll be fine he has you and he loves you. The Empire is just a hotel"

"You don't understand. The hotel was proof that Bart was wrong about Chuck. It's become who he is."

"Then you need to show him that he has so much more"

"I don't think it will help."

"Well then can you tell me why Darcy isn't returning my email about Nate's birthday? She's his best friend she needs to be there."

"She didn't trade you in for me. I have no clue"

"Maybe Chuck mentioned it. Owning a hotel together I'm sure they talk."

"He would never repeat their conversations."

"Buy this dress" Serena said changing topics still bothered that Darcy wasn't returning her email.

Darcy arrived at the party and was ambushed by Serena.

"D!"

"Hey S" she said.

"Have you seen or heard from Nate?"

"No, why would I?"

"You're his best friend"

"Still? I broke his heart"

"I think we both had a share in breaking yours" Serena said now understanding why Darcy hadn't returned her messages.

Darcy smiled and thought for a moment.

"Did you try gossip girl?"

"Genius!" Serena said "You're the best D, love ya"

"Yeah you too" she said as Serena walked away.

Chuck and Blair walked in and she walked over.

"Word?" she said.

"He's closing it"

"What! Bass he can't I'm still attached to it"

"I really don't want to discuss it now" he said and walked away.

"Grr" she said.

"Hey Darc." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa hey, how are you and Dan?"

"Good, were um great."

"Good, you deserve happiness"

"You too. I heard you and Nate broke up. I was really rooting for you two. I really liked you two together."

"Thanks I guess we were just meant to be friends, and that's okay."

"Yeah"

Nate walked in.

"Looks like the birthday boy finally showed up" she said.

Serena explained the rules of the game and Darcy walked over to him

"Happy Birthday Nate" she said.

"Thanks Darc. I missed you"

"You too" she smiled and hugged him and he walked over to Serena.

She headed out to play and eventually was killed by one of Blair's minions. She headed back to the Waldorf's and spotted Chuck.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You?"  
"What part?" she said.  
"Ellis." He replied.

"Bass, what did he want?"

"Blair"

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's why he wants to close the hotel then? Because you denied."

"Yeah"

"I wish there was more I can do" she said and grabbed his hand.

"I know" he said.

"Hey Chuck, have you seen Blair?" Serena asked.

"I assume she's still slaying"

"She can't be her polaroid right here" Serena said holding it up.

"If you'll excuse me" Chuck said standing up and running upstairs"

"What's that all about?"

"I don't know" she lied.

A little while later Darcy walked onto the elevator and headed down stairs. She was getting ready to walk outside when Blair stormed pasted her. She turned and saw Chuck holding his face.

"What happened!?" she asked walking over to him.  
"She went up there all on her own" he replied knowing Darcy would know what he was talking about.

"She went to Jack?"

"I got our hotel back"

"At the expense of Blair?"

"Ellis"  
"I don't like the girl and she may have went up there on her own. But Bass was she worth it?" she asked and walked away.

"Ellis!" he shouted but she ignored him.

 _A/N: Even if Darcy likes Chuck more than Blair she still doesn't agree with the choice. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. The next couple of chapters are some of my favorite so stay tuned. Some of you guys may know what exactly is around the corner._


	61. William

**William**

 _A/N: Here it is. One of my favorite chapters to put together. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy and Olivia. That is all. Just those two._

Darcy walked through her room getting stuff together before she headed to work. She went to go put her phone in her bag when it rang. Carter's name flashed across the screen. She hadn't spoken to him since he told her about her dad.

"What?!" she asked not really wanting to talk to him if it was gonna be the same thing.

"Why so hostel sis?" he said.

"Because every time I hear from you it's the same news and well I'm a bit over it."

"And I'm sorry but..."

"New news before my father tells me everything?"

"He's telling you everything?"

"Once he gets home, yeah. Which should be any day now."

"Do you want answers faster?"

"How?"

"Well I may have a way to test my verdict on your dad"

"Seriously how?"  
"I'll call you back I'm meeting Serena"

"Oh okay" she said and hung up and a text came in.

BASS: I know you're still mad but will you please help me plan Dorotta's wedding. I'm trying to win Blair back.

She gave a fake smile and through her phone in her bag and headed toward the Waldorf's. She got there and walked in the middle of Nate and Chuck's conversation.

"Sure but Blair didn't know that when she went to Jack. I guess she left that part out" Chuck said "I can feel your brain strain Nathaniel. I don't expect you to understand"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate said.

"You and Serena have it easy, until now your biggest concern is whose hair is shinier. Did she tell you where she was this morning?"

Darcy knew that answer.

"She went to breakfast with the Humphreys what does it matter?"

"Did she tell you Carter is in town?" Darcy asked and they both turned to her "because he is."

"I was just about to ask that?" Chuck replied looking at her.

"Do you happen to know where he is staying?" she asked him knowing very well Chuck Bass knew where Carter Baizen would be staying.

"St. Regis" Chuck said confused.

"That Roof top discussion. My thing about the thing" she said and he nodded. Nate looked at them both confused.

"You two have no idea what you're talking about" Nate replied.

"You're my best friend Nate but he told me this morning on the phone he was meeting her." Darcy said.

"If you'll excuse me I was headed out." Nate said leaving.

"So he has more info?" Chuck asked her after Nate left.

"I'll fill you in later once I get more info."

"Deal" he replied.

"So what do you need me to do boss" she smiled.

"Be honest, do you think this will work? Getting Blair back?"

"She does like weddings" she smiled. "You care about her Bass so if this is what you need to do to get her. Then fight like hell."

"I wish you would have fought hard for Nate. You two at least had an honest relationship."

She smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go check on that hotel we run. Keep my mind off of him and Carter and my family drama" she said and he kissed her cheek.

"See you at the wedding tomorrow?"

"Definitely" she said and walked out.

*Carter and Nate*

Carter walked up to the Waldorf building seeing Nate.

"Nate Archibald"

"What are you doing here Baizen?"  
"Oh I'm just dropping off something for Serena."

"How about you stay away from my girlfriend"

"Right you two are a thing now. Sucks that you Darcy broke up. She really liked you. You made her happy."

"What do you want from Serena?"

"She's the one that wanted something, both her and your ex. And it looks like I'm the only one who can." Carter said "And I'm guessing neither one has shared what it is they asked me for. I gotta run so if you need anything I'll be at the St. Regis but Serena already knows that."

Carter handed him something and walked off.

After checking on the hotel and doing her duties she headed home. She called Carter to find that info but no answer. Which was driving her crazy. She headed over to the pre wedding party. She ended up dancing with some Russian stranger and laughing with him. After their balloon popped she walked away and spotted Nate.

"Hey Best friend" she replied.

"Hey" he said.

"You and Serena fighting?"

"Carter."

"Yeah, I know" she replied.

"Do you know what she needs him for?"

"Nate, if I could tell you I would but it's not my business."

"Then what do you have him looking into?"

"My dad. I think he's hiding something. Big"

"Wow"

"I wanted to tell you Nate. When we were together. I just needed it to be a 'me' thing. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Until I had to. And I really was hoping it would be nothing."

"Oh."

"Maybe Serena's thing is the same."

"Darcy I get why you used Carter. He's your family sort of but why did Serena ask him?"

"That's a question for her" she said.

"I shouldn't make a big deal out of it though right? I mean I talk to you and you're my ex and so is Vanessa and Blair"

"Exactly" she smiled. "You wanna re try that balloon thing with me?"

"Next wedding" he joked.

"Oh you're on Archibald" she joked glad she could laugh with her best friend again.

The next morning she woke up to a text.

Carter: See you at wed. I have a plan

She walked into the venue running into Nate and Serena.

"Hey" she said realizing she interrupted a serious conversation "Um I'll just come back"

"No D, stay. We were done" Serena said and Nate left upset. She gave him a faint smile as he walked by her.

"Just the two ladies I wanted to see" Carter said coming in.

"I just got your text what are you doing here?"

"I may know where your dad is" he said.

"Where?"

"It's like a 3 hour plane ride from here. You guys ready for this"

"Why am I here?" Darcy said not really wanting him to answer..

"You're coming with" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I am?"

"Please D, he's right. I need you. I love you like a sister" Serena said which caused Carter to smirk.

Darcy looked at Carter and back to Serena.

"Alright" she said "let's go"

They got out into the car and were headed to the airport when they realized that the plane ticket was purchased a week ago.

"Carter. Why is this ticket dated a week ago?" Serena asked. "How long have you known he's been in Palm Beach?"

"Palm Beach?" Darcy asked. "Your dad is in Palm Beach"

Of course he was she thought. Her dad had an apartment in Palm Beach. They kicked Carter out of the limo and went on their way. On the plane ride. Serena held Darcy's hand. She could tell she was nervous. Darcy had to admit she was too. They got to Palm Beach and took a cab to a very familiar apartment complex. They got up to the door and Serena went to knock when Darcy reached into a flower pot she had painted when she was 5 and grabbed a key.

"How did you know that was there?" Serena asked.

"Because…." She went to say as the door opened and Lily stood there. "Lily?"

"Serena? Darcy?" Lily said.

"Hi" Darcy said and walked past her. She walked over to her father's desk and looked at his calendar. He had four planners he kept super detailed. Her mom used to tell him that he was over organized.

"Where's Dad?" Serena asked.

"Beverly Hills" Darcy replied.

"Why are you girls here?" Lily asked.

"Serena is here to see William" Darcy responded "Her father."

"Darcy came to support me" Serena said a little confused. She never told Darcy her father's name.

"Not completely true S." Darcy said and turned to Lily "I'm pretty sure you know who I am in this story. You are after all wearing my mom's robe."

"What's happening?" Serena said.

"How long have you known?" she asked Lily who didn't seem shocked at all.

"William left because Olivia was sick. I knew deep down that was the love his life."

"They were soulmates." she replied.

"When I saw you in that elevator, and you said your name. It clicked. You look so much like her and then you look a lot like him. You have his eyes. Serena does too"

"Thank you" she said.

"I'm still confused" Serena said and Darcy grabbed a picture of her and her family from her parents' wedding and handed it over to her.

"William is my father. As well as yours" Darcy said. "I guess that makes us sisters. Well half."

"If you both sill down I'll explain why I'm here" Lily said.

"You're sick. My… our Dad told me that he was treating an ex of his. That's all" Darcy said sitting down next to Serena. Saying ours was gonna be hard.

"Mom" Serena said.

"Your father is treating me. I'll be okay" Lily said and sat between them. "I hope you two can be okay with this. I need you both to be. It's the only way this will all be okay."

"Yeah" They both said and Lily grabbed each one of their hands and squeezed it.

 _A/N: There it is. A lot of you saw this coming. This was actually one of the first chapters I put together. Of course it changed after putting together the 60 chapters before but I needed all of those to add up to this moment. I wanted Darcy to piece it together before actually knowing because she needed to come to terms with it. I know a lot of people are gonna think Lily's reaction to it is unlike her but I kinda thought that knowing that Darcy probably came before Serena and Eric she couldn't be all that mad because Olivia came before Lily (at least in this story)_


	62. The Scary C Word

**The Scary C Word**

 _A/N: Was trying to get this chapter out last night after the other one I posted but was not able too so I tried to finished it this morning. Hope you enjoy this one as much as I did putting it together._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

Darcy sat in the limo with Lily and Serena. They decided to spend the rest of the week with her. Figuring out how they were gonna figure out how to tell Eric. Also how to tell Rufus about Lily's cancer. Darcy had been through the cancer thing. To be honest she wasn't sure how she was gonna handle it again. She just knew she had to be there for her sister and brother. Which she was also getting used to having.

"You ready" Serena asked Lily.

"To explain to Rufus the real reason I've been lying to him"

"He'll understand Lily. Trust me" Darcy said.

"Let's hope." Lily replied. "It was hard enough to tell him but now with your father involved. William and Rufus don't exactly get along"

"And here I thought he was avoiding the Upper East Side because of you." Darcy joked.

"Partially."

"Nothing like a grudge-era love triangle" Serena said.

"Square if you throw in my mom" Darcy said. "Should have been a movie."

They all laughed and Lily grabbed each of their hands.

"Thank you both. I know this last week has been rough with everything out on the table but you two sticking together will just make this all feel better."

"Well the universe threw us together my second day in New York. It was meant to be" Darcy said.

"I always felt like she was more of a sister than a friend to begin with."

"Me too" she replied.

They arrived at the Van der Woodsen's and headed up. Lily got out of the Elevator followed by Serena then Darcy.

"Oh god William" Lily said and Darcy smiled.

"Dad?" Serena said.

"Serena" he replied.

"Dad!" Darcy said and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Darcy Sweetheart. I guess I owe you that explanation now" he said surprised to see her.

"We can have that Ellis talk later." She replied. He kissed her temple and stood next to him. She could feel Serena staring at them.

"William what's going on" Lily asked.

"I was just about to ask you that?" Rufus said.

They all took a seat on the couches.

"Rufus. It wasn't my mother who was sick. It was me" Lily said and explained everything again. "He wasn't treating Cece. He was treating me"

"Mom said that's why you wouldn't see me. When I came looking" Serena said.

"I wanted to see you. I just I couldn't" William replied.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality" Darcy replied.

"My family and I need sometime alone" Rufus said.

"Um sure" William said and glanced at Darcy who was nudging toward Serena and he turned to her "Listen I uh, know this is a lot to take in. Can I convince you to go somewhere and talk? If Eric's around I would love for him to join us."

"He's with the debate team but um let just change and I'll meet you. Um…"

"You can come to the apartment" Darcy suggested.

"Yeah I'll see you shortly"

*Serena and Nate*

Serena walked into the lobby to head over to Darcy's when she ran into Nate.

"Hey, you just called me" Nate said.

"Why didn't you answer? And what are you doing here?"  
"Call me crazy. I thought we should talk in person" Nate said then noticed she was leaving "but obviously you're on your way out"

"I'm going to meet my father and sister" she replied.

"Whoa since when. What's he doing here?" Nate said "Wait sister?"

"It's….complicated. I know that's not what you want to hear right now but a lot is going on. We haven't really even figured out it all with everything going on. If you can just wait."

"I've been waiting, Serena"

"Were you waiting alone of was someone there to keep you company?"

"Darcy was out of town as well" he replied.

"I wasn't referring to her because she was with me." Serena said "You know what forget about it. I have a lot going on"

"Why was Darcy with you?"

"Because she's going through the same thing as me" Serena said and stormed off leaving Nate standing there.

Darcy and her father arrived back at the apartment and her father put his bag in his room and came back out. Darcy sat down at the table and he sat across from her.

"So…" She said

"I met your mom before Lily and I were together."

"I kind got that" she said. "Considering I'm older then Serena"

"You and I both know I had no clue about you until you were 4" he said. "When Keith called and said that your mom was sick and they didn't think she was gonna make it"

"I remember Dad"

"Lily and I were already fighting about how much I worked."

"So you just left them?"

"I thought they were better off. You and I know I suck at being a parent."

"Dad you have been amazing. Sure you're not always here but when you are it's the best."

"Thank you sweetheart"

"Dad"

"Yeah"

"Did she know?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I didn't want her to think that she was a burden. Because she wasn't. Darc I loved your mother so much it hurt. Losing her was the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know" she said and they heard the elevator dinged.

"Hey" Serena said.

"I'm gonna leave you two" Darcy said standing up.

"D, you don't need too"

"I've had my time. Plus I heard about Bass and Blair and I think I need to check on him. Make sure The Empire is still standing."

"That's actually a good idea" William said.

"We will have that Ellis talk later" she said

"Love you sweetheart"

"You too" she called out and got on the elevator.

*Serena and William*

William began to talk about his past with Serena. Going on about a civil war in the Congo.

"Wait. When was that?" Serena asked.

"98 maybe 99"

"My 98 was pretty similar. We were getting out of the civil war between Lily and Klaus"

"You know this gulf, this chasm that's between us it's gonna take some time but eventually it will go away"

"You may be here for my mom now but that doesn't explain the last 14 years" Serena said spotting a picture of Darcy with him on the fridge. "You just left"

"It wasn't exactly like that"

"Then what was it like?"

"As you know before Lily, there was another women."

"Darcy's mother. Olivia?"

"Yes, but she and we went our separate ways and then one day my brother called. Your uncle."

"Keith?"

"Yeah, he told me that Olivia was extremely sick and they didn't think she was gonna make it. If there was anything I could do. When I got there I found out about Darcy. I had to care for her while I treated her mother."

"But you could have come back. Even brought Darcy"

"Liv got better when Darcy was 6. I wanted to bring you out there. I wanted to stay close but I couldn't tell your mother about Darcy. So I accepted a job in Africa and told myself that I was doing the right thing by not being there for either family."

"But why did you return to California?"

"Darcy did some reckless things to get my attention including hiring a P.I to track me down. Olivia was sick again."

"So since you loved her you wanted to rescue her again"

"Yes only this time I fell more in love with her and stayed"

"And got married in Santorini?"

"Yeah" he said and Serena stood up and headed toward the elevator.

"Serena!" he yelled and she turned "Don't blame you're sister"

"It's not her fault" Serena replied and got on the elevator

Darcy walked into the Empire to see Chuck in his robes.

"I leave for a week and you think you need a vacation?" she asked and he turned to her then smiled and walked over.

"She returns" he said hugging her.

"That I do" she smiled

"Did you get your answers?"

"I did.

"And?"

"He did have another family, and Bass as soon as I figure this out which will be soon. I'll tell you"

"Promise" he said.

"Promise" she replied as the elevator dinged.

"You twisted manipulative psychopath" Blair yelled.

"I think she's talking to you" Darcy said.

"How could you!?"

"You're going to have to be a tad more specific. It's been a few days."

"My party?"

"Right I heard about your little rebound reception. Good for you. Moving on"

"So you're just gonna pretend like you have nothing to do with the fact that no one showed up. That you didn't put a dating fatwa on me? We're over Chuck. Unclench"

"This was nice. So glad to see you both" Darcy said and left before the conversation could get even more intense. On the elevator her phone rang and she answered it "Hello"

"Hey sweetheart"

"How was the talk with Serena?"

"She's a little upset with me but I don't blame her"

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't be Darc. Will you meet me at Lily's? I have her results and I'm sure your sister would want you there"

"I'm headed that way" she said and got a cab. She got there and saw everyone sitting down.

"A relapse is not uncommon" her father said "We just need another round of treatment"

Darcy sat down next to Serena and grabbed her hand. She'd been through the talks before.

"Make some adjustment" William said. "That's all"  
"No" Rufus said.

"Rufus" William said.

"I think we need a second opinion"

"Why my father is the best doctor." Darcy said.

"Well we're at the epicenter of the best medical care in the world and whatever we need to we can do it together here"

"Well if that's what you want Lily of course. I mean, I'll call a friend a Sloon-Keltering myself. But uh even if you do go with another doctor. I'm gonna stick around, because I need to know you're well."

"I think we should stay with dad. Like Darcy said he's the best. Plus he's cured mom once and he's family" Serena said.

"I think I prefer it too Rufus" Lily said "He's already familiar with every aspect of my case and I know what to expect of the treatment. Serena is right. William is family"

"And so is Darcy."

"Sure if that's what you want of course" Rufus said.

"I'll make some calls. We'll get started first thing tomorrow and like Rufus says were uh all in this together" William said.

Serena walked away to make a phone call. Darcy turned to her dad.

"So you're staying for a while now"

"I'm gonna call one of my partners to take some of my cases. Dr. Philips in Beverly Hills already agreed to take my California cases. I figured he was good with your mother this last time"

"He was pretty great" she smiled and saw Serena walking their way. "You okay S"

"It's Nate" she said "I'm…"

"No look talk to me." Darcy said.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. I need to call Keith anyways" William said and walked away.

"But Darc…"

"We're sisters S. What happened with Nate?"

"Jenny"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry" Darcy said changing the subject.

"About"

"Taking Dad away from you."

"It's not your fault sis. You're innocent, you were only 4. You had no idea."

"Well then I guess getting Daddy's attention is a Van der Woodsen trait."

"And being a wild child"

They both laughed.

"Will you go with me?" Serena said. "To see Nate?"

"Of course" she smiled

They arrived at the Empire to just as Jenny was about to kiss Nate.

"Jenny no" Nate said.

"Nate?" Serena said.

"I know what this looks like"

"You do? Great. Well as long as you know how it looks then I guess I'm good. D coffee?"

"Yeah…" Darcy replied and they turned around.

"That's not what I meant. Stop. Hey" Nate said and they turned "What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to apologize for not hearing you out earlier. Darc is here to support me" Serena said "Then we walked in to her try to kiss you"

"Yeah but I didn't. Nothing happened." Nate said "Same as nothing happened last night which I would have told you about if you hadn't hung up on me"

"What about the things she was saying? Is that what you think?"

"Yes he does" Jenny said standing up.

"J stay out of it" Darcy said.

"I was asking him!" Serena yelled.

"Do I wonder why you don't trust me anymore? Yeah I do. You don't tell me about looking for your dad and then you leave town with Carter Baizen…"  
"Darcy went with me not Carter"  
"…then you come home and shut me out more" Nate said ignoring the last part.

"I'm sorry I should have told you that I was looking for my father but I didn't leave with Carter. I left with Darcy. You know that. I even tried to apologize. Darc was my witness. She's the one who told me too"

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"Dorotta's wedding. She called you. But…"

"I left a message with Jenny."

"What message?" Jenny said.

"Don't lie J" Darcy said eyeing her.

"I'm not. I never talked to her."

"Oh really" Serena said.

"Serena left a message. You know I would never lie to you Nate. You're my best friend."

"Get out!" Nate yelled at Jenny.

"What?" Jenny said.

"You heard him" Darcy said and Jenny stormed out. "So?"

"Can we sit?"  
"Does Darc need to be here?" Nate asked.

"Only if you need me" Darcy said to Serena.

"I think I'm good now. Thank you sis?"

"Sis?" Nate asked.  
"Um yeah. Long story but I'm sure Serena can fill you in" she said as a text from Chuck came through. She smiled.

Bass: Rooftop Palace?

"I actually owe someone that same story" she said.

"Bye Darc" they said and she left.

She headed over to the Palace hotel and headed up. She got to the roof.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No you?" he replied and she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"So what do you wanna know?"

"How was your trip?"

"I didn't see my dad on that trip but I did get answers" she replied.

"And?"

"I have a sister, and a brother. Well half I guess. Different moms."

"Are they older or younger?"

"Younger"

"Have you met them?"

"Yeah. One of them is dating my ex-boyfriend."

"Serena?"

"And Eric yeah."

"I guess that makes us…" he started and Darcy shook his head.  
"Oh god no Bass. We're family yeah but you as a sibling not happening. Especially since I've slept with you."

"Good" he laughed "I couldn't see you like that either."

"Always just partners" she said laying her head on his shoulder "So your turn"

Silence fell between them.

"Blair and I are really over." He said finally.

She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Bass" she said.

"I did what I did and now I've gotta live with the consequences" he replied.

"You'll get her back" she replied. "You're Chuck and Blair"

"Then you and Nate will get back together"

"Bass, Nate and I. Were friends. I can't tell him those words and I don't think I ever will. He needs someone that will tell him every day how they feel. Like Serena" she smiled. "And I need someone who will understand why I can't say them"

"You will" Chuck said and Darcy laid her head back on his shoulder. She smiled to herself. She was so happy that she had Chuck to talk to.

 _A/N: There you have it. Another chapter and some more fun ones to come. Got my Bells (Chuck/Darcy) fans a little moment here at the end. I love their rooftop conversations._


	63. Almost a Family Again

****Almost a Family Again****

 _A/N: Here's you another chapter full of some good moments._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, that is all. Nothing else._

Darcy arrived at the Empire. She had told Serena that they would meet up before they headed to family brunch. Darcy was excited to be invited to it. All she ever wanted since her mother died was family time. Like she use to do all the time when she was younger. Not to mention she always wanted siblings.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you moved back in with your mom while she's getting her treatment?" she heard Nate say as she walked in.

"And see Jenny's lying face first thing in the morning"

"Or better offer, since I live kind of down the streetish" Darcy said "I have a spare room"

"That is true. I crashed there myself once or twice"

"In high-school" she corrected.

"You should take her up on it Serena" Nate said.

"It's all yours if you want it" Darcy said "so ready for Brunch?"

They heard heels clicking.

"That is not the same girl Chuck came home with last night" Serena said.

"Has he talked to Lily yet? Darcy asked.

Serena shook her head.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Nate asked.

"I already tried" Serena said.

"Have you?" Nate asked Darcy as both Nate and Serena looked at her.

"Um I don't think I'm the most appropriate person" she said.

"Or the best" Serena said.

"Judge away. Shame turns me on" Chuck said and Darcy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. "Ellis I'm okay"

"You should come" she said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't want to" he replied,

"Then I'll tell her you're thinking of her" Darcy replied getting up to leave

"It's not her I'm worried about Ellis." Chuck said and she turned to him. "It's you. You barely just went through this."

"I'm a big girl Bass. I can handle myself" she lied.

"And when you can't"

"Chuck Bass will be waiting at a bar for me so he can drown my sorrows" she said then kissed his cheek. "Now I should go. My first family brunch"

She gave him a weak smile and then left with Serena. On the way up in the Elevator to Lily's Serena turned to her.

"What did you and Bass talk about?"

"He's worried about me. You know my mom and all"

"He cares about you."

"We've gotten close since Bart died."

"Right Gossip Girl mentioned that"

"Eww. That was a onetime thing Sis" she laughed as the door opened and they walked out. Rufus was talking.

"Still using cooking as therapy?" Serena asked Rufus.

"Yeah" he said and turned to Darcy "Hi Darcy"

"Um Serena invited me"

"The more the merrier" he replied but she could tell he didn't mean it.

"Darcy!" Eric said.

"Hey" she replied.

"Morning everyone" Lily said joining them. "Look at all this food. It's obscene"

Serena and Eric fussed over her. Darcy remembered that her mother hated when her and her dad would fuss over her.

"Please, everyone relax." Lily said. "I just need the people who love to treat me like they always have"

"That's the number one thing you'll learn" Darcy said and everyone turned to her. "My mom was the same way"

"Has anyone heard from Chuck?" Rufus asked.

"He sends his best"

"He has the right idea. If he were here then I'd really worry" Lily said and Darcy smiled. The elevator dinged and her father walked in.

"Dad" Serena said

"What's he doing here?"

"I invited him and Darcy. Their family" Serena said and hugged him. William then walked over to Darcy and gave her a side hug.

"How are you sweetheart?" he said.

"The best way I know how. With an Ellis smile and attitude"

"That's my girl" he said and kissed the top of her head and then walked over to Lily and began to check on her while everyone prepared to eat. After he was done he turned to the group. "I hope you guys will join me at Doctors without Borders Gala tomorrow at Columbia. I must admit I feel a bit silly about the whole thing. Clearly Columbia has run out of Alumni to honor"

"Dad stop, you're amazing" Darcy commented.

"I'll be there. I hope you don't mind I invited Nate and Blair. I want you to get to know them.

Darcy glanced at her father and then away.

"Uh Nate Archibald?" he asked.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend" Serena said then looked at Darcy "Right you've already met."

"Hey it's okay. I'll meet him again." He said. "He's a good guy"

"I'll be there" Darcy said sitting down next to Eric.

"Maybe you can invite Charles. You two are close." Lily said.

"I'll try my best" she said and Serena glanced at her.

"I can't believe Darcy Ellis is my Sister?" Eric whispered to her.

"And Eric Van der Woodsen my brother." she whispered back.

After breakfast they sat in the living room talking. Their father said something about some stuff in Africa and Serena went on about Boarding school.

"I wasn't really into the party scene" Serena lied. Darcy wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Unlike your sister then. I don't think there was a time she wasn't in trouble."

"She told me some wild stories. Like the car"

"Well I cared more about her then the car." William said and turned back to Serena "It looks like you've made some good choice Serena. Both of you"

"Being sober helps a lot" Darcy replied.

"Yeah how long now?" Serena asked.

"Almost a year."

"And I'm very proud. Your mother would be too" he said to her.

"As am I" Serena said.

Jenny was about to say something when Serena stood up.

"I have an announcement everyone" Serena said. "I've decided I'm moving back in that way I can be here with you mom and it would be really great to back in my old room"

"Well that's great" William said "because I talked to some of my partners and they've agreed to treat my other patients while I focus on you"

"That's great" Serena said.

"The whole family in the same city" Darcy smiled.

Later on that day Darcy sat in her room trying to find a dress for the gala. She picked one out and laid it on the bed when her father walked in.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yeah always." She said turning to him.

"Eric's boyfriend Elliot? What do you know about him?"

"Eric really likes him. He lives in Blair's building and he seems really into Eric. They met at Nate's birthday party."

"Thanks sweetheart"

"Speaking of Nate. Go easy on him. I broke up with him and he didn't know about me and Serena. None of us did to be fair."

"I will for you. Plus I like Nate. He's a good kid."

"That he is and still my best friend."

"Are you going to invite Chuck? You two have gotten closer lately. Especially since the Nate break up."

"Dad, were just friends."

"Serena said he's worried about you."

"Wow my family sucks." She laughed. "I'm gonna ask him. As friends. Plus I know it would mean the world to Lily if he came."

"You're a good person" her dad said "By the way. That dress looks amazing."

She looked at the dress and smiled as her phone rang.

"I'll leave you to that" he said and left.

"Hello" she said.

"I hate her!" Serena yelled.

"I'm assuming were referring to the little blonde that was staying in your room?"

"How'd you know?"

"What's going on?"

"Rufus insists I stay in Chuck's old room"

"His high school bedroom? I'm sure it could tell some wild stories"

"That's gross"

"If it makes you feel any better. He crashed here a lot senior year."

"Not really"

"Not sexual trust me" Darcy said "hey the offer to live with Dad and I is still on the table. No Jenny here"

"Sounds tempting but I want to be close to my mom"

"Alright but it's always open" Darcy said. "I'll see you tomorrow at the gala"

The next day Darcy arrived at the Empire. Bra's everywhere.

"Blair's talk didn't work so they sent in the big guns"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said "But I do need a favor. One you can cash in whenever you want."

"Ellis and a favor. I usually benefit from those"

"That's what I thought" she laughed.

"What do you want Ellis?"  
"A date. To the gala honoring my father"

"The same one Lily will be at?" he said eyeing her.

"Coincidentally yes. But Bass please. You're my only hope" she said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but when I cash it in it will be for something good"

"I don't expect anything less" she smiled then kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you there"

"Bass"

"I'll be there"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She arrived at the gala and ran into some girls who were being rude to Blair.

"Hey Blair" Darcy said.

"I didn't know you were friends with Darcy Ellis" a girl said.

"Blair and I" Darcy said and looked at Blair "Were practically sisters"

Blair gave her a faint thank you smile.

"Now me and my best friend are gonna go to the bar. You have a problem with that" Darcy said and they all shook their head and she guided Blair away.

"You didn't have to" Blair said.

"I wanted too. You see for some reason I have this thing where I feel like only I can be a raging bitch to you. Plus you're my sister's best friend and two of my friends' ex-girlfriend. Were bounded for life."

"Good to know."

"Now do me a favor and drink this for me" Darcy said handing her a champagne flute. She then picked up a water and turned to see Chuck talking to Lily. "See you around Blair."

She walked away and over to him slipping her arm through his.

"You always did know how to clean up nice" she commented.

"As do you" he said checking her out.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"You and Blair playing nice at the bar?"

"I saved her form Columbia mean girls so she had a drink for me" she said and turned to him "Thank you for coming"

"Of course" he said "Anything for you"

She smiled at him and they walked around.

*William and Serena*

Serena walked over to her father.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure" he replied. "Please sit."

"You and Darcy have this honest relationship and it got me thinking about my past. That contest I won at boarding school. It was for drinking absinthe and that was probably one of my tamer nights. The truth is Darc and I aren't that different after all. Both wild past and I myself have been part of more than one scandal."

"Serena, you know I don't care about any of that. To be honest I knew all that. Well not all but I knew you and Darcy were similar. I may not have been around but I did check up on you time to time. Why do you think I moved Darcy here?"

"So you keep a close eye on her without being here?"

"Yeah. With all three of my kids in the same city it was easy on me."

"You were at cotillion? Darcy mentioned that her dad was there in disguise but left quickly"

"Yeah" he said.

"Once moms better you'll still be around more right?"

"Of course. I mean I do have my patients around the world but I always find time to come to the city."

"Good" she said as they heard the announcer announce him.

"That's my cue"

William went up on the stage

"Thank you, thank you Dean. So I had this whole speech prepared for you but then my daughter Serena came to me. She was so honest and brave that it made me realize that I need to be honest too. I made a lot of personal sacrifices to become a doctor. One of them being my family and when my oldest daughter Darcy turned 12. I stopped that for a while. When my late wife died of cancer 3 years ago I went back to my old habits. I hadn't realized I was doing it until lately. So now I'm promising my family that I'm gonna be there from now on. No more big events missed. Always here because I love them."

After the speech Darcy approached her father and hugged him.

"That was a great speech Mr. Van der Woodsen." Chuck said shaking his hand.

"Well I was inspired by my children" he said "You personally know how amazing this one is."

"Definitely an inspiration" Chuck said and Darcy blushed.

"So will I see you at home or at Lily's?"

"Lily's" he said.

"I'm actually gonna head out" Chuck said then kissed her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Of course" she said and he walked away.

"Shall we then?" her dad said holding out his arm. She smiled and took it. "So how was your date?"

"Dad!"

"Joking Darc" he said.

They met up with Serena and headed to Lily's. Eric and Lily sat on the couch.

"I was just telling mom about my date with Elliot" Eric said "Thank you"

"Well I did have help from Darcy"

"Don't listen to him. He did it all by himself" Darcy said sitting down next to Eric. She looked around at them It was nice to have family again. She knew her mother was watching down on them happy that they were happy but Darcy knew then cancer was getting to her. As much as she enjoyed this new family she needed to get away as well.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter._


	64. Too Good, To Be True

**Too Good, To Be True**

 _A/N: I've noticed I've been posting a lot more than I have lately and I think that's because were in and about to go into one of my favorite parts of the story. So I'm super excited for everyone to read it because I loved putting these parts together. I know a lot of people are gonna love these next few chapters. So enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy Ellis that is all (And Olivia her mother)_

Darcy stood in her room packing some of her suitcases. After some deep thinking she decided that she was gonna spend the summer in Europe. She had called one of her sobriety friends from Europe and they were gonna celebrate her one year anniversary. They just didn't know how or where yet.

"So I'm moving home permanently and you're leaving" she heard her dad say from the doorway. She turned to him.

"I care about Lily. I really do and I'm digging this whole family thing it's just. Bass was right. I'm not…."

"I understand sweetheart. It's reminding you of your mom"

"Yeah" she said. "I just need time."

"Well if you get bored traveling you can always come home."

"Thank you dad but I think I need this trip. Last year I learned I had a drinking problem, got Nate, lost Nate, nearly lost my hotel and then learned I have siblings. A break from the Upper East Side is just what the doctor ordered.

"Well as a doctor I prescribe you a summer of fun. " He said then handed her some keys.

"Are these 'the keys'"

"Indeed. But I'm giving them to you on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Come home when the summer is over."

"Promise." she said and grabbed the keys then kissed his cheek.

"Now I need to go give Lily her medicine. Happy packing"

"Good luck."

"Love you sweetheart" he said leaving.

"You too dad" she said as her phone buzzed and picked it up.

Bass: We need to talk

She sat the shirt she had in her hand down and put her phone in her pocket and left. She headed over to the Empire. She walked in

"What do you want Bass? I have packing to do"

"Where are you going?"

"Europe. A gift to myself for surviving the year. Maybe you should do the same." she said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Lily."

"What about her?"

"Her medicine"

"Look I'm staying out of the doctor side of that. My dad knows what he is doing. He treated my mom."

"Jenny sold what she thought was oxy but it was something else."

"Are you implying that my dad is faking her cancer!?"  
"I…"

"He wouldn't do that. Not after losing my mother to it."

"It's not your father that's prescribing it Darcy."

"I can't hear this Chuck!" she said and stormed out. She couldn't believe this.

She went over to see her sister who was cleaning out Jenny's stuff.

"I see you got your way" she commented and Serena turned to her.

"I am so glad you're here. It's been a rough morning."

"Why what happened? Did Lily get worse?"  
"Rufus cheated on her!"

"What? I'm so sorry. How is she?"

"Dad was here and now Eric is out with her."

"That's good."

"Are you coming tonight? Dad said he got tickets to the Library benefit."

"Of course."

"I thought I heard my daughters talking." William said.

"Hey"

"I thought you were packing."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Europe for the summer. I need a break from here."

"I understand." Serena said.

"You two want to help me go buy something for Lily" William asked them and they nodded. They went shopping and after finally finding something they arrived back.

"So this is a sorry your husband cheated on you gift" Serena asked. "A juicer?"

"Trust me, it will make your mom smile."

"I wish you would have taken us with you to California"

"That would have been awesome. Mom would have adored you" Darcy said.

"Olivia had such a big heart she would have loved both you and Eric. Maybe not your mother"

"Dad" Darcy and Serena said.

"They have history. Ask your Uncle Keith" he said "Anyway no matter where you run your problems still follow you."

"I've learned that" Darcy replied.

"Whatever happens maybe mom needs this to see Rufus isn't the one" Serena said.

"I haven't been doing this to get close to your mother. Right now I'm just happy to be shopping with my daughters."

They both smiled at him.

"Now I better go give this to her"

"I'll see you guys tonight" Darcy replied and hugged her sister and then her dad.

Later that evening she walked out of her room after getting ready for the benefit. Her dad stood in the living room. He glanced over at her.

"You look like your mother more and more everyday"

"Did you know that Lily was the first person to tell me I look like you?"

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Dad. If I'm the one stopping you from moving forward with any women including Lily then stop. I'm okay with it. Mom would want you to move one. Even if it was with Lily"

"Darcy"

"I'm fine. I want you happy. You're my only parent dad and your happiness means the world to me."

"I love you sweetheart" he said kissing the top of her head.

"You too dad. Now I think we have some people waiting for us" she said.

"Let's go" he said holding out his arm.

After picking up Serena and Lily they arrived at the benefit.

"This place looks amazing" Darcy commented as they walked over to the dance floor and William asked Lily to Dance and they went out on to the floor. "Your mom, our dad. I'll admit they're cute"

"Agreed"

"The look you have" Darcy said and Serena looked at her. "It's the same one I had when Dad proposed to my mom. I was the happiest girl in the world."

"The way Dad talks about Olivia. He really loved her."

"Yeah. They were soulmates in my eyes"

Serena turned her back to her parents.

"You wanna grab…never…."

"…It's okay Serena. I'm sure they have something I can drink, or you can drink for me"

"True"

They made their way over to the bar when they spotted Nate, Dan, Jenny and Rufus. Serena ran down Darcy behind her. Everyone but Nate ran and Serena gave him a look and turned.

"Serena!" he shouted.

"I know a scheme when I see one I assume Chuck and Blair are somewhere?"

"Okay, yeah" Nate said and Serena stormed off and he went to chase her.

"Just give her time Nate" Darcy said.

"I was trying to tell her that Rufus didn't cheat."

"Nate" she said turned to walk away

"Listen Darc. Because you always do." Nate said and she stopped and turned.

"Fine I'm listening"

"Your father isn't the one prescribing Lily drugs. Holland is"

"Seriously you too!" she said and went to leave again.

"You promised" Nate said grabbing her arm she stopped and turned to him. "Look Darc I know Serena just met William and she believes he can do no wrong but you grew up with him. You know he has secrets. Just think about it Darc."

"He wouldn't fake cancer" she said.

"I know you think that Darc. But think hard on this one. What made your dad come home to you and your mom?"

"Nate don't" she said wiping a tear.

"Hey." He said wiping another tear "You don't need to make a decision now. Just think about it. I can see it in your eyes right now that in your heart you know what I'm saying is true. I wouldn't say this to hurt you."

"I can't" she said and walked away from him. She spotted her dad with Lily and Serena pulling them to the side. She walked over. "What's going on?"

"One of my patients took a turn in Palm Springs. I need to go" he said.

"We're gonna go with him" Serena said.

She put on a fake smile. She remembered when she was 7

 _Her dad had a suitcase by the door._

 _"_ _Where are you going Daddy?" she asked._

 _"_ _One of my patients in South Africa took a turn. I need to go" he replied._

They got to the Van der Woodsen's and Lily and Serena went to their rooms.

"Dad" Darcy said.

"You don't need to come Darc" he said and she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the elevator.

"Tell me the truth" she said.

"Darc"

"No dad, you promised me no more secrets. I've heard my patient took a turn speech. It's the same one you gave me when I was 7. What are you hiding from me? Ellis's don't keep secrets. You owe me that right. Especially after everything you've kept from me."

"Darc please we can talk about it later"

She walked over to the couch and sat down upset. Rufus walked in.

"I'm gonna get some air" Darcy said and walked out. She went outside and began to cry. She spotted Chuck's limo pulled up and she quickly wiped her tears.

"Darc what are you doing down here?" Nate asked.

"You were right" she said wiping her face.

"Let's go back up"

"Actually I think I'm gonna go home and I don't know. Cry and scream"

"I can come with" he said.

"Serena's gonna need you" she said then hugged him.

*William and Serena*

Serena walked over to Williams cab.

"I need you to tell me the truth"

"When your mother came to me last summer she was sick" William said. "I cured her. Just like I had Olivia"

"Then what"

"I fell in love with your mother again and when I came here and got to see you and Eric. I realized how badly I had messed up. I never wanted to hurt any of you. I just wanted my whole family"

"And you could have dad. When you moved Darcy here. We could've had that"

"I just thought unless your mother needed me you weren't gonna give me a chance"

"I'm not Darcy"

"I didn't say you were"

"But you made the situation the same"

"Serena"

"You should go" she said. "I don't forgive you. That too is how I'm unlike Darcy"

"I love you Serena"

"I love you too Dad" she said and hugged him.

An hour after Darcy arrived home she heard the elevator ding and in walked Nate.

"Hey" she said.

"So I found a Chinese restaurant that's opened late and a movie rental place where I found "The Princess Bride"

"My mom's favorite" she smiled and he put it the DVD player then sat down next to her.

"I also missed my best friend" he said.

"What happened between you two?" She asked.

"I dated her and then I told her l loved her"

"How dare you" she joked.

"Crushed my heart"

"Humiliating" she laughed.

"I forgave her because then I dated her sister"

"You should write for the soaps"

"I'll think about it" he said as they dug into their food.

"I missed you too Archibald"

Half way through the movie she turned to him

"Is there something one my face?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm sorry"

"For?"

"Not wanting to believe you. I should have known something was up but I just wanted a family, I didn't care how I got it."

"I know" he said. "Hey Chuck and I both told you that were family so whenever you feel you're missing family. You can always come over. I mean the Empire is yours too."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"I know you can't say it and I know why. But I do love you Darc. Always will"

"You too" she said and leaned into him happy to have her best friend back. She knew that they could never date again. In fact her feelings for him had faded when she started liking someone else. Someone she wasn't expecting to. She was glad that they had their thing back. That's all she wanted really was for him to just be in her life. She just wanted him to be her best friend.

 _A/N: I wonder who Darcy likes now. Will her trip to Europe go on now that she knows the truth? I'm so happy her and Nate rekindled their friendship. I really missed them as friends. They were definitely better friends then lovers._


	65. First Stop

**First Stop...**

 _A/N: Here it is. Another chapter for you. AKA the last episode of season 3 so Season 4 is around the corner and all sorts of fun stuff going on. Hope you enjoy._

Darcy walked into the Empire to talk to Chuck about her payments this summer while she was in Europe. The plan was to leave tonight. After her hangout with Nate last night she knew she needed to go soon. Especially after the events that had happened.

She got into to the penthouse right at Chuck was escorting someone to the elevator. He got the girl on the elevator and sent it down.

"Um…" she said "never mind I don't want to know"

"You and me both" he said.

"Well then"

"What brings you by Ellis?"

"I'm leaving for Europe tonight and I wanted to tell you that I have my bank account set up to transfer money into the Empire account to pay for my half of our bills every month I'm gone"

"I hope you have fun. You deserve it" he said.

"Thank you. I'm gonna try my best" she smiled. "I'll miss you Bass"

"As will I"

"What's that?" she asked looking at a little box he was holding.

"I told Blair to meet me on the Empire State Building"

"And?"

"If she shows up. I'm gonna propose"

"Oh my god Bass!" she said and hugged him.

"Thanks but she has to say yes"

"Someone tell you no they'd have to be crazy."

"I don't know I remember a crazy drunk you who once told me no. So it must be true."

"Har har" she replied then kissed his cheek. "Take care Bass and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone"

"That was one summer."

"Yeah and you screwed it up royally" she commented and walked back to the elevator and headed out.

She went back to the apartment and pulled all her bags by the elevator. 3 months in Europe required a lot of baggage but she planned on letting go a lot of metaphorical baggage while she was there. She got all her stuff down in the car and headed toward the airport. She got someone to help her getting it on her dad's jet.

"Miss Ellis what time are you leaving?"

"I need to say bye to two more people and then we'll take off."

"Destination?"

"I'm thinking Paris?"

"Sounds great Miss Ellis" he said and she got back in the car and texted Nate to see where he was at.

Nate: Hospital. Dorotta's having her baby.

She headed over there and spotted Serena.

"Serena!" she yelled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"Nate." She said. "I came to say bye"

"You're leaving already?"

"After everything with Dad last night I figured I needed to go a little earlier than expected."

"I understand"

"Did you see him before he left?"  
"I can't forgive him Darc. I know that you can and are used to it."

"Hey. I know that you can't but you also have your mom, and Rufus. He's all I have."

"That's not true." Serena said. "You have me and Eric. Also Uncle Keith."  
"True. I was talking more in the parent department." She said.

"Right"

"Have you seen Nate?"

"He just walked that way" she said and pointed down the hall.

"I'm gonna find him" she said. "See you in the fall"

"Yeah" Serena said and Darcy walked away.

She went down the hall and saw him sitting. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why so gloomy?"

"Serena and Dan."

"Oh"

"They spent the night together."  
"So you stayed at my place" she replied.

"They kissed."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Of course."

"What'd she say?"

"It's what she didn't say." He said "So why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to say bye before I jetted off to Europe."

"I would be mad if you took off without one."

"Well classmate I will see you in the fall. My mind clear and ready for a less drama year."

"Good. Keep in touch Ellis. Or is it Van der Woodsen now"

"I was born an Ellis." She smiled.

"When you get back we will have to pick up our movie nights"

"Sounds good but."

"What?"

"Talk to Serena" Darcy said then kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you Archibald."

She got up and left and headed toward the airport. She got on the just and was about to shut her phone off when a text came in.

Dad: We need to talk sweetheart. I'm in Prague.

She shut off her phone and shouted to the pilot.

"Change of plans. Prague instead of Paris. My dad's there" she said then looked out the window. "Bye New York. Till we meet again"

A week later Darcy walked through the bar district of Prague on the phone with Nate.

"So how exactly is Nate Archibald spending his single guy life summer?"

"Chuck gave me his little black book"

"I hope I'm not in there."

"Let me check" Nate said and she heard pages turning "Nope I don't see you. I checked both the D's and the E's"

"Good" she laughed.

"So now that you've forgiven your dad how is he?"

"I know what he did was wrong but Nate. He's my father."

"I understand. I've forgiven my father for some bad things too."

"Forgiving him is like our thing."

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"I just got done celebrating my one year of being sober"

"Congrats. It's been a rough one too"

"They say the first ones the hardest." she said "I'm heading back to my dad's apartment now. He left for Switzerland this morning."

"Well don't get in too much trouble you wild one" he said.

"Oh I don't…" she started then heard a gunshot go off.

"What was that?"

"I'll call you later" she said hanging up and running over to the body on the ground. There laid Chuck Bass and her heart stopped.

"Oh my god" she said kneeling down and calling her dad.

"Hello" he said.

"How do I pull a bullet out of someone?"

"What happened?"

"It's Bass. He was shot" she said crying.

"Hey get him to a bed and call me back I'll walk you through everything."

She hung up and a women came up.

"I'm Eva I saw the whole thing. My place is just around the corner" she said and she helped Darcy get him there.

Darcy wasn't sure she should tell this women her real name and remembered a conversation with Chuck a few years ago on the rooftop.

"I'm Sara" she finally said when they got Chuck to a bed.

"And this man?"

"Henry" she replied and called her dad and he talked her thorough it. She pulled it out and put into a bowl on the side of the bed. She heard him breathing and took a breath of relief.

"Do you need anything Sara? I can get you some water or food? Leave you two alone."

"Thank you Eva" she smiled and the lady left. She looked down at her parents wedding rings and took them off. She slid her father's onto Chuck's finger and sild her mom's onto hers. She then grabbed Chuck's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're gonna get through this Bass. You have too. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my whole world."

The next morning she woke up to someone squeezing her hand. She looked up to see Chuck awake.

"Oh thank god" she said relieved.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You were shot." She replied.

"What…why are you here?"

"Shh" she said. "I saw it happen. My dad talked me through removing the bullet and this nice girl helped. This is her place but once you're better I'll move you to my dad's"

"The women? Her name?"  
"Eva"

"Eva?"

"Also, she doesn't know who we are."

"Who are we?" he asked and spotted the wedding ring and held it up "Really Ellis?"

"I was thinking on my feet Bass" she said.

"So?"

"Sara and Henry Thomas"

"Why Thomas?"

"My mom's real last name" she said.

"I see you just wanted to secretly be married to me"

"You caught me" she said laughing with a little tears coming out.

"Come here" he said patting the bed next to him and she climbed in next to him and he held her close kissing the top of her head.

"Bass" she said.

"Yes" he replied.

"When I saw you lying there. My whole world stopped.

"I know" he said. "I heard you"

She began to softly cry but mostly because she was so happy he was alright. She honestly wouldn't know what she would do without him.

 _A/N: There you have it. What's to come next for Darcy and Chuck. (Anybody remember where the names came from)_


	66. Henry and Sara

**Henry and Sara**

 _A/N: Alright beginning of Season 4. Can't believe that we are already here. But it gets me to start typing out the rest of this season because I only have half of it typed. Hope you enjoy. I truly enjoyed writing this one out. And I know a few of you will truly enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy that is all._

 _~3 months later~_

Darcy walked in to the bedroom and saw Chuck still asleep.

"Do you plan on staying in bed all day?"

"Only if you join me" he asked and pulled her into bed kissing her and she giggled.

This summer was definitely a change. But she couldn't have asked for a better summer. It was a whirlwind of romance which shocked them both but she wouldn't change it for the world. The last person she ever thought to have feelings for was the one person who made her feel so alive in a relationship.

"The only problem is that if we both stay in bed all day we will never make it to Paris" she said resting her head on his chest.

"Well if that's the only thing stopping you."

"You've promised me all summer Bass" she said looking at him.

"Alright" he said and she kissed him then got up she spotted a picture on the night stand and picked it up smiling.

*Flashback~ 1 week after shooting~

 _Chuck and Darcy walked along the water. She felt that they had been stuck in her father's apartment for the last week. Her taking care of him with the help of Eva who she had learned was going to be a nurse but had to drop out for a family emergency. Her father went along with their charade and decided to pay Eva for helping, but since he was getting better. Darcy told Eva to enjoy a night off she could handle 'Henry'._

 _"_ _Thank you for everything Ellis" Chuck said as they walked._

 _"_ _It's no big deal really" she replied._

 _"_ _Well then thank you for tonight. Letting Eva have a night off"_

 _"_ _Well it was mostly for us. I needed a break" she said._

 _"_ _Being Sara exhausting?"_

 _"_ _Pretending to be your wife is" she joked._

 _"_ _Don't like the kisses" he asked and she smirked at him._

 _"_ _I didn't say that" she replied and he smiled_

 _"_ _So Darcy Ellis really does like kissing me?" he asked turning to her._

 _"_ _Har har" she said laughing and they continued to walk._

 _"_ _So have you talked to anyone back home?" he asked._

 _"_ _Nate's called a few times but I haven't answered him because I don't know what to say to him. You can't just come out and go. Your best friend was shot and nearly died. Oh and I'm pretending to be married to him."_

 _"_ _True. Are you two getting back together?"_

 _"_ _Don't get me wrong. Archibald is a great guy and any girl would be lucky enough to have him. I'm just not that girl and I'm okay with that because I don't see him that way anymore. He's my best friend and when we broke up I lost him in that sense for a while."_

 _"_ _And came to me with all your problems."_

 _"_ _Exactly. What about you. Did you propose?"_

 _"_ _I screwed it up."_

 _"_ _By?"_

 _"_ _She didn't show up so I left and then I slept with Jenny"  
"Wow" she laughed. _

_"_ _We're both doomed to be forever alone" he said and she nodded and then thought about something. She had seen it on several TV shows._

 _"_ _I have a proposition for you" she said. "Well maybe more like a business arrangement. Or proposal I guess"_

 _"_ _Okay partner shoot"_

 _"_ _So let's say that we make a deal."_

 _"_ _Okay"_

 _"_ _If neither one of us is married by 35. We'll marry each other" she said._

 _"_ _Deal. But why me?"_

 _"_ _You know me and you know why I can't say it. And I know you."_

 _"_ _I like it" he said and they continued walking._

After packing one of her suitcases she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sara" Eva said.

"Morning Eva" Darcy replied grabbing coffee.

"All prepared for Paris?"

"Oui" she said "As much as I enjoyed our time here a new setting is definitely in order"

"Henry can take you on so many romantic outings in the city of love"

Darcy smiled and thought about their first date.

*Flashback~3 weeks after shooting*

 _Darcy had to run a quick errand for her dad and got back to the apartment. Chuck sat on the couch with his little cane._

 _"_ _Where did you send Eva?" she asked setting her phone on the counter._

 _"_ _I told her I wanted to take you out"_

 _"_ _Charles Bass asking me out?" she replied "Is the world ending?"_

 _"_ _No it's not and yes I am" he said._

 _"_ _Well I'm intrigued" she smiled and went and changed. To be honest with herself since Serena and her dad had questioned her relationship with him she had begun to develop minor feelings for him and now here she was with him in Prague and they were getting stronger._

 _They arrived at a small carnival/ fair like thing complete with a Ferris wheel._

 _"_ _What is this?" she asked when they got there._

 _"_ _What's wrong with it?"_

 _"_ _Nothing I like them" she said with a smile._

 _"_ _Is that so?" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward it._

 _"_ _You should take me on that" she said pointing toward the Ferris wheel._

 _"_ _Alright" he said and her face lit up. He had gotten to know her over the last few years but he had never seen this side to her. He liked it._

 _They sat in their seat on the ride both sitting in silence. Both would sneak a glance at the other when the other wasn't looking._

 _"_ _I'm sorry" he said and she turned to him._

 _"_ _About"_

 _"_ _The thing with your dad and Lily. I didn't tell you to hurt you"_

 _"_ _I know" she said._

 _"_ _It was just I care about you so much and I didn't want you to get your heart broken" he replied._

 _"_ _Thank you"_

 _"_ _I was the one who told Nate to talk to you. I knew it had to be someone who had seen the two of you together. Someone who really knew you. They had to reach…" he said but couldn't finish because Darcy kissed him. He deepened the kiss. Neither one wanting to pull away._

Darcy walked into the bathroom to grab all her stuff from there. She looked into the mirror and admired herself. Happiness was the best beauty product. She felt like her whole body was lighter and she felt 10 times more beautiful every day. She hadn't really felt that way before and it scared her. She looked at the necklace Chuck had given her a week after their kiss. It was a little weird because it was made from the bullet she had pulled out of him and melted into a heart but she adored it. It was special.

The next morning they arrived in Paris. Darcy watched Chuck sleep. He had nightmares about the night he was shot over and over. She would just hold his hand and push his hair out of his face. He woke up and looked at her.

"You okay Bass?"

"Now I am" he said kissing her hand in his

"Good" she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

*Flashback~ 7 weeks after shooting*

 _Darcy had let Eva have a night off. She wanted to do something special for Chuck. She had decided a night in with a home cooked meal and perhaps a movie. She had sent Chuck out to get a bottle of cider. While she was cooking her phone rang. Without looking she answered._

 _"_ _Did you get lost?" she joked._

 _"_ _Hey Darc" Nate said. And she then realized she was glad she didn't say Chuck's name or in their case his last name._

 _"_ _Nate" she said "Hey"_

 _"_ _Who's getting lost?" he asked._

 _"_ _My friend, well um boyfriend"_

 _"_ _Darcy Ellis has a new man? Europe was good to you"_

 _"_ _Yeah it has been one of the best summers of my life" she replied._

 _"_ _So you said you'd keep in touch. What happened?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Nate. I've been busy"_

 _"_ _Well you sound happy" he said as the front door opened and she put a finger up to her mouth._

 _"_ _So how's Chuck's black book" she asked and Chuck rolled his eyes at her._

 _"_ _Never a dull moment."_

 _"_ _I bet all that sex" she said._

 _"_ _Well I heard your door open so I better let you get back to your man."_

 _"_ _Thanks Nate" she said and hung up then turned to Chuck. "Remind me to burn your black book when we go home"_

 _"_ _Gladly" he said and kissed her._

 _"_ _What are we gonna tell him Bass?" she asked._

 _"_ _I don't know" he replied "But we'll figure it out just like we've figured all this out. One day at a time"_

 _She smiled at him and went back to cooking._

 _A/N: I hope you guys loved it. So much more of them coming up. This is one of the moments I've been building to since the beginning._


	67. Switzerland?

**Switzerland?**

 _A/N: Here you guys go. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I got sick and didn't feel motivated to do anything. Really hope you enjoy. This is one of those chapters that I redid over and over until it felt right and then it still didn't feel right. I think I wrote this chapter about a year ago so when I was editing it for here I actually liked the outcome (the pros of stepping away for a while and coming back)_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

Darcy woke up the next morning and rolled into Chuck. She snuggled more into him not wanting to get up. She just wanted to stay there forever.

"Morning Beautiful" she heard him say.

"Morning" she replied and he kissed her "Perfect thing to wake up to"

"Is that so" he asked then kissed her again and deepened it.

"Not fair Bass" she said as they got up.

"I can easily skip this job. I mean does it really seem like something I would do?" he said standing in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"You're the one who wanted it to look like you disappeared for a while."

"I know this is hard on you Ellis but thank you"

"I just hope that when we do go back to New York it's easy."

"We will figure it all out."

"I know" she said then kissed him and pulled away.

"Go shopping today. Buy yourself a beautiful dress. You love shopping it will take your mind off everything." He said putting a shirt on.

"How is it that you can put that word in my mouth and I don't even have to say it?"

"Because I know you" he said and kissed her forehead.

Darcy got dressed and headed out. She had forgotten to grab breakfast on the way out so she stopped to at a little café. She turned after getting her coffee and Danish and spotted Serena.

"Crap" she whispered and looked down at her ring and quickly took it off and shoved it into her purse.

"Darcy" Serena said and she looked up from her purse.

"Serena hey" she said and hugged her sister.

"Paris your last stop on the Europe tour of Darcy?"

"Yes. I just got in last night."

"Well where are you staying?"

"A friend of mine from last summer lives here so we're crashing with her."

"We?" Serena asked and now Darcy wanted to hit herself.

"My um boyfriend" she said.

"Boyfriend?"

"Um yeah." Darcy said then looked at her phone.

"Oh my god do you need to go?" Serena asked.

"No. Just checking the time. My guy gets off at like 3 and I just want to make sure I know how much time I have."

"Well I'm going to Columbia this year!"

"Oh my god that's fantastic! Do you wanna grab a bite and talk about it?"

"I'm actually doing something for mom."

"Oh okay, well if I don't see you again then I'll see you in the city" Darcy said and began to walk away.

"Oh wait" Serena said and Darcy stopped and turned back around,

"Yeah"

"Have you seen Chuck or heard from him?" Serena asked and Darcy kind of froze. What was she gonna say.

"Um at the beginning of the summer" she sort of lied. It was sort of the truth too.

"Okay, mom said that basically it looks like only your half of the Empire was paid for."

"Right because before I left I had my bank transfer it over every month" Darcy said so glad she had done that. They had completely forgotten about the Empire. Their Empire had suffered because of them.

"Well Mom said she can…"

"Let me handle the Empire." Darcy said.

"I'll keep you updated." Serena said.

"Thanks" Darcy said and walked away. She got out her phone and called her bank transferring Chuck's half over to pay for the Empire so hopefully that helped. She quickly headed over to Chuck's work as soon as he got off.

"Hey beautiful" Chuck said greeting her.

"I'm thinking maybe Paris wasn't the best idea" she said as they began to walk home.

"Agreed"

"I saw Serena" she said.

"I saw Blair" he replied as they got home.

"Where did you see Blair" she asked as they walked inside.

"On my walk to work." He replied "Serena?"

"I was getting coffee and ran into her where she informed me you're missing and the Empire was suffering." She said and they walked into the bedroom.

"The Empire. Crap"

"Don't worry about it I already called and money from my account transfer over to pay for your half. You can just pay me back later" she said.

"Thank you."

"What are we gonna do Bass? We can't keep living like this" she said. "We can't keep pretending our problems don't exist"

A knock was heard at the door.

"Stay here" he said and walked out and into the living room.

"Chuck it's you" she heard Serena say.

"Who's here?" she heard Eva say.

"Hi I'm Serena van der Woodsen. I'm really sorry to show up. I've just been looking for Chuck everywhere"

"Henry what is she talking about" Eva asked and Darcy leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. The man you're looking for is not here" Chuck said and she heard the door shut and turned to see Chuck walking her way.

"We've made a mess" she said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her and then we will figure something out" he said then kissed her.

"Promise"

"Promise" he said kissing her again. "I admire you"

She smiled at him as he walked away.

*Flashback~ 10 weeks after shooting*

 _Darcy and Chuck walked up to this little place along the water. He had said all week he wanted to take her somewhere special. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat and he took his seat._

 _"_ _What is going on Bass?" she asked._

 _"_ _Well I was thinking about us the other day and about Nate"_

 _"_ _Weird threesome" she replied._

 _"_ _Funny Ellis" he said._

 _"_ _If you're worried about me and him, I told you Nate and I are just friends."_

 _"_ _I know that"_

 _"_ _Then what's up Bass? You're scaring me"_

 _"_ _I screwed up my last relationship as did you"_

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _I don't want to screw this up Ellis. I don't want to screw it up like how yours was."_

 _"_ _Bass that's different. You know me. You know and understand why I can't say it."_

 _"_ _I do have feelings for you though. I know that we just barely started and it's sudden"_

 _"_ _Who cares how the summer started Bass. We're different. Not to mention that we have already had this friendship that helped"_

 _"_ _I admire you" he said and she looked at him confused._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Once upon a time in a limo I told you that I admired your…"_

 _"_ _My virtue? And I replied I admired your…"_

 _"_ _My loyalty" he said and she smiled._

 _"_ _It's perfect" she said "I admire you too"_

 _He leaned over and kissed her and she returned it._

*Serena and Chuck's*

After kissing Darcy he headed outside. Serena as he predicted was waiting.

"I had a feeling you'd linger"

"I'm not gonna leave" she said. "Today I had to identify a body that the police thought was you. Did you do something to that man? If it was self-defense. I'm sure that they would understand."

"I never touched that thief" he said and he was sure of that because he woke up to Darcy.

"So is Blair right? Is this one of your games?" Serena asked.

"Do I look like I'm playing?" Chuck asked.

"I know more than anyone what it's like to want and reinvent themselves. But just because people are mad at you doesn't mean you should disappear my mom is really worried about you"  
"Oh I'm sure she is" he said "I don't think anyone cares, except one person and she's upstairs"

"Oh" she said. "I get things are bad back home but if you don't come home you'll lose everything you care about"

"That's the thing though. I thought I lost the only thing I cared about but then I changed. I saw a new light and made a new life with an incredible girl who sees me for all that I am."

"As Henry?" Serena asked.

"No. She knows who I am."

"But that girl called you Henry"

"Because that's who I am now" he said and walked away.

Darcy peaked out the window at them.

"Who did that girl mean Chuck?"

"Misunderstanding" Darcy replied and walked into the bedroom. She started putting her things in her bag. Chuck walked back in and he headed down the hall toward the room.

"So where to next? Switzerland?"

"To cold" he replied and she walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"That's half the fun" she replied.

"Tempted. But you know else has cold winters that I could warm you up in"

"Where" she said turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"New York" he replied.

"Home" she smiled.

"We need to" he said. "I purchased you a red eye back into the city."

"What about you?"

"I called your dad and am using the jet to go get our stuff in Prague. I could only get one of us the Jet"

"And my dad chose you"

"More like your stuff" he said then kissed her.

"Smart man" she replied then thought of Eva. "What are you gonna tell Eva"

"I'll tell her the truth. All of it."

"Promise"

"Promise" he said.

"Then I guess I will see you in Manhattan" she said taking her bag off the bag. Then turned back to him then leaned up and kissed him they left.

*Chuck *

Chuck watched Darcy go toward her gate and turned to go back to the apartment and spotted Blair again. He walked toward her.

"Just because you're dressed poorly doesn't mean you're not Chuck Bass" she said. "You should've told me you got shot"

"I'm surprised you didn't shoot me yourself."

"I have. Many times. In my dreams. The good ones. But if you were really hurt I would want to know."

"The doctor said I'll live. I also had really good in house care" he replied.

"Oh"

"When I woke up everything was gone. It was the perfect chance to just start over" he partially lied. "Become a person someone could love"

"Someone did love you" Blair said. "And you owe it to her and everyone else you're leaving behind not to run away. Which seems to be what you're doing"

"Who said I was?"

"You're here"

"I have business to do in Prague. My new girlfriend left some things there I promised her I would retrieve them" he said.

"So you are returning home?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Oh" she said then handed him a box and walked away. Eva walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

"I owe you an apology. I don't expect you to understand, but where I'm from, people lie and cheat and destroy whoever gets in their way. I did it better than anyone of them. When you and Sara, who I should tell you is realy Darcy Ellis. Anyway when you two saved me and she made us other people it gave me hope for a new life."

"You both have been great and I hope you take those people back home with you."

"I plan too. As for Ellis. She's always been great. I was hoping thought you'd join us."

"To New York?"

"Eventually. I need to get some things for Ellis"

"How can we afford both?"

"I'm Chuck Bass who is dating a Hollywood actress. Transportation for us is no issue"

"I can't believe this."

"We also want to thank you because we lied and told you we were married. We ended up falling for each other. She's always had a special place in my life but now she has my heart."

"That makes me happy" she smiled. "I'd love to go with"

Darcy arrived back at her apartment and walked into her room. She couldn't believe she was home but then again it didn't feel like home anymore. She opened her suitcase and pulled out the photo of her and Chuck and sat it on her stand. Her phone rang and she smiled.

"How's home away from home" she said

"Was this many suitcases really what you packed?"

"I planned a summer across Europe not saving you"

"Sorry I put a damper in your plans"

"Worth it" she replied and sat down. "I miss you"

"I'll be back sooner than you know"

"And Eva?"

"I told her everything. She's happy that we found each other"

"Good."

"She's staying with us until William can find her a job. I said he owes me."

"For?"

"The thing with Lily"

"Blackmailing my dad. Nice" Darcy smiled.

"I will see you soon Ellis"

"You too Bass" she said and hung up. She fell backwards onto her bed and smiled. This year was gonna be the best year yet.

 _A/N: Let me know what you think. Hopefully they're relationship last in New York._


	68. Bass and Ellis

**Bass and Ellis**

 _A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. Hope you like it. Some cute moments._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy that is all._

Darcy rolled over and hit her pillow. She had gotten so use to sharing their bed that not having someone there was really getting to her. She heard her phone beep and grabbed it.

Bass: Morning Beautiful. Miss waking up to you

She smiled then quickly got dressed and headed over to the Empire. She arrived at the Empire.

"I uh met this girl I like, now if only I could get her to go out with me" Nate said as she stepped off the Elevator.

"Have faith, if a good women can change me surely one can date you" Chuck said grabbing the black book and tossed it away.

"Looks like Chuck Bass found a girl worthy of tossing the book away for" Darcy commented.

"Darcy" Nate said and hugged her.

"Good to see you Nate" she said and pulled away and turned to Chuck "Bass"

"Ellis" he smiled and kissed her cheek. They had agreed to keep it cool till they could tell Nate. "Always happy to see you"

Eva strolled in and smiled.

"Darcy Ellis" Darcy said holding out her hand before Eva could call her Sara.

"Eva" she smiled.

"She's headed to the spa"

"Oh well it's fantastic. Enjoy it" Darcy said.

"Everything is so different. I keep wanting to call him Henry."

"Henry?" Nate questioned.

"It's a long story" Chuck said.

"I'll see you then after the spa"

"Yes of course. Perhaps Darcy after your classes you could show our new guest around."

"I would like that" she smiled.

Eva got on the elevator leaving the three of them.

"So Henry. I have a feeling you didn't tell her your whole story" Nate said.

"Really long story" Chuck said.

"Perhaps another time" Nate said "I have class"

"Bye Nate"

"You wanna ride together." He asked.

"Empire Business" Darcy lied.

"Well then I'll see you on campus" He said and she nodded. As soon as the elevator shut and they saw it go down. She turned to Chuck and he kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you."

"Tell me about it"

"I was gonna sneak over last night but I thought it would be odd if I wasn't here in the morning when Eva came up"

"She might accidentally blow our cover" she said.

"Exactly"

"Then you sir need to tell Nate soon. Promise"

"Promise but first I need to see Lily"

"And I have class" she said then kissed him "tell Lily I said hello."

"I will" he said and they parted ways.

*Chuck and Lily*

Chuck sat across from Lily.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Jenny. She was in a bad place. I could've helped her but instead I just used her for my own self destruction."

"Thank you for the apology and welcome home. Please don't disappear again."

"I don't tend to. I just hope everyone is as relieved to see me as you are."

"Well let's not ask for too much off the bat shall we. So tell me what happened. I heard about the mugging from Serena but then what…"

"I was saved by someone. She save me in two separate ways. Both mentally and physically."

"She sounds wonderful."  
"She's remarkable. I don't know what I would do without her."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Technically you already have. Her father is a doctor" he smiled just talking about her.

"Darcy?" Lily asked.

"Yes, she's truly a gifted actress too. Um she helped me sort of escape myself for a while. Helped me look missing. Don't blame her though."

"You seem very, taken with her."

"I am. We're actually together now. More than business partners. We had help. Eva. She helped Ellis rescues me and then we told her we were this married couple. Fake feelings became pretty real"

"I'm so happy for you Charles. But as those fake feelings go. I think you two were already very smitten with each other. Especially this last spring. Serena said you were worried about her when that whole Cancer thing was going on."

"I know how much losing her mom to it really hurt her"

"Her face also lit up when you showed up at the Columbia thing"

"I owed her"

"You two can make all the excuses you want Charles. I saw it in both of your eyes"

Chuck smiled at her.

"You and Darcy should join us at the Fashions Night Out event tomorrow. Bring your new friend as well"

"We will" Chuck said and stood up but then turned back to her. "Will you kinda keep us on the down low? She wants us to tell Nate first before it gets out"

"Of course Charles" she said standing up and hugging him.

Darcy got out of her class and ran into Serena outside of Hamilton House.

"Please don't tell me your part of this club?" Serena asked.

"This one?" Darcy asked.

"You're Darcy Ellis of course you're part…"

"No way. I mean they wanted me but I seriously don't have time. And I don't like half the women in there."

"Blair got accepted"

"Make it all of them then" Darcy laughed. "Why?"

"Blair like I said got accepted and I didn't"  
"They seriously turned Serena Van der Woodsen down?"

"They did."

"You're too good for them anyways."

"That makes me feel better thanks."

"That's what big sisters are for" Darcy said "At least I think. I'm new to it."

"No your right it is" Serena said as they saw Nate. "Nate!"

"Hey Nate" Darcy said.

"I would stay to chat but I'm running late" Nate said.

"Going to go see that mystery women you were talking to Chuck about?"

Nate looked at Serena and back to Darcy.

"Can we talk later Darc?"

"Yeah, sure" Darcy said confused as Nate walked away.

"I should go too."

"Alright." Darcy said as Serena walked away. She shrugged her shoulders and then went and hailed a cab to Carlos Miele after spotting Chuck on the Gossip Girl map. She walked in to see him sitting on a chair and Eva trying on a dress.

"Hey" she said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you" he replied.

"Of course" she smiled. "Why are we trying on dresses?"

"Lily invited us to the Fashions Night out"

"You and Eva?" she asked.

"No you and I plus Eva" he said.

"You told Lily about us?" she smiled.

"I did." He replied. "Now I need to meet with our lawyer. You paying for everything helped a little"

"You owe me" she said and gave him a quick peck and she left. Eva came out.

"Darcy" Eva said. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful" Darcy replied.

"Really"

"Of course" Darcy replied and began to look herself as Eva tried on more dresses.

"Darcy" Eva yelled and she walked over and helped her out.

"Darcy Ellis helping the poor. Does this count as charity work for you?" Blair said.

"Beat it Blair."

"You're Blair. I'm Eva" Eva said holding her hand out to shake it.

"Yeah I know who you are. I'm just surprised to see you here"

"Chuck asked me to come back with him. His thanks for this summer"

"No I don't mean the city. I mean in Carlos Miele"

"I know I can't believe it either. Chuck is so, wonderful as is Darcy. Most kind generous people"

"I'm sure they are" Blair said then turned to Darcy. "Darcy"

"Blair" Darcy said and Blair walked away.

"She's his ex, correct?" Eva asked.

"Yeah" Darcy replied.

"Does she know about you and Chuck?"

"No. We just already hate each other"

"Oh" Eva said then thought of something. "Does she think I am?"

Darcy had thought that the whole conversation. She felt Blair was acting jealous. It was clear as day.

Later that night she sat in her room when Chuck came in.

"Hey" she said standing up and walking over to him.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you. Maybe spend the night and sneak back in the morning."

"Yes!" she said jumping into him. He kissed her and then laid her on the bed continuing their night and making up for lost time.

The next day Darcy arrived at the Empire and noticed Eva not dressed for the event.

"Eva, why aren't you dressed"

"Her run in with Blair" Chuck said behind her.

"You don't need to worry about Blair. You're beautiful and she's just jealous. Plus you have the hottest dates tonight. Not to mention Bass and I would be lost without you."

"You two found each other without me"

"The two of us may or may not have had feelings for each other but without you we may have never acted on them" Chuck said.

"Lily, Eric and Serena will adore you"

"Promise"

"We promise. Now get dressed and show up all these wannabees" Darcy said.

Eva went back into the guest room and Darcy turned to Chuck and fixed his tie.

"You truly amaze me" he said.

"I care about her and seeing Blair get to her just isn't right"

"How was she acting?" he asked.

"Jealous" she replied putting her hands on his shoulder. "She thinks Eva is your girlfriend. Bass I can handle Blair Waldorf. We need to tell Nate soon before our friend gets caught in the crossfire"

"That right there is why I admire you" he said and kissed her.

"And here I thought it was because I saved your life"

"That's just a bonus" he said and kissed her again both grinning ear to ear.

After Eva got dressed they arrived at the event.

"I never thought I would be so nervous" Eva commented.

"These girls have nothing on you Eva" Darcy said.

"Except you. You're Darcy Ellis"

"I don't know. What do you think Bass?"

"I have to agree with Eva. You're stunning"

"That was the wrong answer."

"I'm the luckiest guy here. I arrived with the two prettiest women of the whole event" he said.

"Better" she replied with a smile.

"Let's go find Lily" Chuck said then spotted her and then turned to them. "Eva would you mind getting us some drinks. Non-alcoholic for Ellis please"

"Sure" Eva said and walked away.

Darcy turned to Chuck.

"Are you okay Bass?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said and Darcy grabbed his arm as they walked over to Rufus and Eric.

"Eric" Darcy said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rufus, Eric. Good to see you. I'm sorry"

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here" Rufus said.

"I thought Lily spoke to you" Chuck said.

"She did but that's before I found out you tried to rape my daughter when she was 14."

Chuck looked at Darcy and then back to Rufus.

"I know nothing I say or do will make up for that night. It was years ago and Jenny and I we already talked about it. She forgave me. Did something happen for her to change her mind?" Chuck said confused.

"No I just thought Rufus should know." Eric said.

"I'm glad I did because now I can get you far away from my family."

"I understand your anger. I really do. I'm truly sorry. I want you to know that I'll never hurt your daughter or anyone else ever again. If you'll excuse me" Chuck said getting ready to walk away.

"As a father it's my responsibility to make sure no one else's daughter gets hurt like mine did. So where's this new girlfriend Lily told me about. She should know what kind of man you are." Rufus said.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not my father. Oh not to mention I know exactly who this man is." Darcy said.

"Darcy?" Eric said.

Darcy pulled Chuck away and into a secluded corner.

"You okay" she asked rubbing his shoulders.

"I've been better"

"Those things they were saying. They don't understand that Jenny already forgave you. That's between you two. Plus she got her payback at the masquerade ball. I had to rescue you remember" she said and he nodded and rested his forehead against hers then pulled away and tucked a piece of her out of her face.

"Admit it Ellis. You liked the view"

"You've always been pretty attractive Bass"

"I knew" he said and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's go find Eva and introduce her to Lily and then maybe we can sneak into one of our empty hotel rooms and make the night special"

"Sounds great" he said and snuck one more kiss.

They looked around for Eva when they ran into Blair.

"Welcome home" Blair said to Chuck.

"I'd like to say glad to be home but jury's still out. Darcy told me you met Eva."

"I told you to come home. I never said it would be easy and since you have Hollywood Princess on your arm I only assume that your charity work ran away?" Blair said. "Wow she lasted two days."

"Bass" Darcy said and pointed over Blair's shoulders.

"It was good to see you Blair" Chuck said and they walked past her toward Eva"

"Where have you been? We were looking for you" Darcy said.

"Let's go meet my family" Chuck said and they guided her over to Lily, Rufus, and Eric.

After introducing Eva to everyone Lily pulled Darcy aside.

"I wanted to thank you"

"For?" she asked.

"Being there for Chuck this summer"

"I fell for him fast but I heard that gun go off and I ran over and I saw that he was lying there my world stopped. I don't know what I would do without him. I seriously tell him everything."

"You make him happy" Lily said "And I see he does the same for you"

"He does" she said then thought about her father. "I'm sorry too about my dad"

"I know sweetheart"

"I just liked the idea of a family and I wasn't thinking about what he's done in the past. I was happy"

"Well just so you know you still have a family in Serena and Eric. And not to mention I'm here if you ever need a mother figure to talk to."

"Thank you Lily"

Later that night they all arrived back at the Empire. Eva went straight to her room and Chuck and Darcy walked into his.

"I wish you'd stay the night" he said.

"You have to tell Nate" she said.

"I'll tell him. I promise." He said and kissed her.

"I should go before this dress ends up on the floor" she said.

"It would look better there" he said kissing her neck.

"Bass" she pleaded. "I will see you tomorrow"

"Promise"

"Promise" she said and kissed him then picked up her bag and went to leave she stopped and turned to him. "I admire you"

"I admire you" he said and she left.


	69. Actions Speak Louder than Words

_A/N: Here's a chapter for everybody. I really liked this chapter. Like really liked. So I hope you like it too!_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy (and her California friends)_

 **Actions Speak Louder than Words**

Darcy arrived at the Empire. She had told Chuck that today they had to tell Nate. They had put it off long enough. They had to do it today before the gala because she wanted to go with him as his date. It was their gala. She walked through the elevator doors to see everyone sitting on the couch.

"…if I may, the flowers chosen for the gala are simply beautiful" Ivan said.

"As they should be. Eva picked them out" Darcy said.

"She's too modest. She helped"

"Hi sorry I'm late. Traffic on Broadway Phone died drowned by spilt latte" a girl said rushing in. Darcy assumed it was Juliet. Nate's new girlfriend.

"No worries" Nate said kissing her.

"I hope you two are coming to our charity gala later" Chuck said.

"A party on the roof. We wouldn't miss it" Nate said.

"Good because I'm announcing a $5 million charity."

"What" Juliet said "5 million?"

"Chuck that's amazing" Nate said.

"What the lucky organization?"

"Poor guy can't decide" Eva responded.

"I think this calls for Champagne" Nate said.

"I'll join you" Chuck said standing up "Ellis?"

"I'll come as well" she said following them.

Darcy opened the fridge and found the cider Chuck had stored for her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she heard Chuck ask Nate.

"It's nice to see you…um nice" Nate said. "Does this have to with Eva? Whatever you two are."

"Just friends"

"Then who's the girl that made you throw away the black book and put that smile on your face?"

"A pretty remarkable girl" he responded and Darcy shut the fridge accidentally loud.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked her.

"Getting cider, cause you know I have a drinking problem"

"Right" Nate said.

"Sorry I interrupted" she said giving Chuck a look.

"I feel like you know what he's not telling me"

"Bass tells me everything." she smiled. "The perks of being is business partner"

"Then who is the girl? This remarkable girl?" Nate asked.

"A friend of ours."

"You're not sneaking with Blair are you?"

"God no" Darcy said and Nate eyed her then looked back at Chuck.

"A friend of ours? One you would…" Nate stared then turned to Darcy "No way."

"What?"

"You're the only girl I know that this guy would throw the book away for"

"Yeah" she said.

"Yes" Chuck said. "Ellis and I are together"

"Since when?"

"June" she replied.

"This is awesome!"

'You're okay" Darcy asked.

"I'll never date Ellis, I'll never date Bass. We're just friends. I knew this day would come"

"So you're good with us dating?" Chuck asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic!" Nate said.

"Really?" Darcy asked.

"You two are both the happiest I've seen you in ages. And you're both my best friends. Chuck couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend and Darcy you're perfect for Chuck."

Darcy hugged him and then turned to Chuck.

"I'll let you two have guy chat now." She said then kissed Chuck and walked into the living room with her flute of cider.

"Where's the guys with the champagne? Juliet asked.

"They're coming"

"You brought your own?"

"I'm an alcoholic. This is cider. Bass keeps it for me."

"Oh"

"Yeah" she replied and noticed her father had called "I should go."

"Already?" Chuck asked entering the room.

"Dad called" she said then kissed him. "I will see you before the gala."

"Sounds good."

Nate watched his two best friends and smiled. He was glad they were together.

Darcy got back to her apartment and decided to call her dad from there.

"There you are sweetheart" he answered.

"Sorry. Bass and I were telling Nate"

"How did that go?"

"I think he's our number one fan" she replied. "He was thrilled. I was kinda surprised by his reaction."

"Good. So I found Eva a spot in a school in France."

"Fantastic"

"And an internship in a hospital there as well"

"Dad that's fantastic."

"Your boyfriend is a very interesting fella"

"I take it that means you approve"

"He puts up with you so yeah. I know first-hand the difficulty of an Ellis women."

"Har har dad." she said and the elevator dinged and Chuck walked in. "Speak of the devil"

"Love you."

"You too" she said and hung up then turned to Chuck. "Hey, what brings you by?"

"Am I not allowed to stop by and see my girlfriend?"

"You are more than welcome. How's charity hunting?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Eva and Blair are out picking one"

"Um how did that happen?"

"Long story" he said kissing her. "What did your dad say?"

"He found Eva a spot in a school"

"That's amazing"

"He also said he approves of you" she said and Chuck kissed her again but this time he spotted a photo over her shoulder of her mom. Darcy had told him so many stories about how incredible she was.

"I think I might have thought of something" he said

"Am I that inspiring?"  
"Always"

"Do tell"

"It's a surprise" he said "I'll see you right before the gala"

"Yeah" she said kissing him really quick as he left.

She went into her room and grabbed the dress from her closet and laid it across the bed.

"Knock, knock" she heard behind her and turned to see Brooklyn, Austin and TJ.

"What are you doing here?" she said and hugged them all.

"Well I hadn't heard from you in so long. So we thought we'd surprise you" Brooke said and spotted the dress "Well that's fancy. What's the occasion?"

"Slow down Brooke" Austin said.

Darcy laughed at Brooke.

"Sorry I didn't keep in touch. I've had a lot of stuff happen between last Christmas and now."

"Oh"

"As for the dress. I'm co-hosting a charity gala at my hotel"

"Hotel?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I co-own a hotel."  
"Can we come?" Brooke said.

"Of course" Darcy said. "The more the merrier."  
"Awesome" TJ said.

"Well go ahead and get changed and then meet me at The Empire in an hour. I'll be there I'm meeting…"

"The Empire?" TJ asked.

"My hotel" she replied.

"That just happens to be where were staying"

"What! I didn't see you guys in the books and I check them literally every day. Except of course today because I was dealing with this other stuff."

An hour later she met them in the lobby so she could guide them the right way and meet Chuck.

"This place is fabulous" TJ said.

"Thank you" she said as Chuck walked over.

"May I borrow you for a minute" he asked putting a hand on her lower back.

"Of course" she replied. "Um you remember Austin and Brooke"

"Nice to see you both again" he commented and turned to TJ. "Hi I'm Chuck Bass"

"TJ" he replied.

"Pleasure. I just need to borrow Ellis for a second" he said then guided her away and into a private room. "She's a prostitute"

"Who?"

"Eva"

"Bass we were in the red light district."

"So you knew?"  
"Well no. I assumed" she said "Bass what was I supposed to say thanks for helping me save my fake husband. Are you a prostitute?"

"I guess not"

"Is it a problem that she is?"

"No"

"Good. Now kiss me. I've missed you" she said and she put her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I apologize in advance" he said.

"For?"

"My speech" he said and gave her a quick kiss and left her in the room.

"Bass!" she yelled following him out of the room and ran into Serena.

"Hey sis" Serena said.

"Hey, do you happen to know which way Bass went?"

"No"

"I'm gonna strangle him"

"Co-owning tough" Serena asked.

"That's not it" Darcy said. "Did Lily not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Serena asked.

"I guess since Nate knows now."

"Know what?"

"There you are" she heard her friends say.

"Brooke and Austin right?" Serena asked "And?"

"TJ" TJ responded.

"Serena" Serena said. "I'm Darcy's sister."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah" Serena said "I'll talk to you later about that thing"

"Yeah" Darcy said "We actually should head upstairs"

Darcy got them up to the roof.

"Wow this view is breathtaking. Why don't you live here?" Austin asked.

"Oh, well I told Bass as main operator he could have…"

"You co-own with Chuck?" Austin said.

"Yeah" she said. "He's a pretty good partner."

"I bet"

"You know what, you guys stay here. I actually need to find Bass" she said not wanting to listen to him. She spotted Chuck and walked over to him.

"Hey" he said looking at the look on her face. "You okay?"

"I'm better now" she said kissing him.

"We should go up to the front soon. So I can give my speech" he said and guided her up to the front.

"Oh behalf of the Manhattan Philanthropic community. Thank you all for coming. Now I know we're all dying to hear Chuck's announcement. So without further ado Mr. Bass" the person said. Chuck turned to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed up to the podium.

"Thank Kick. When uh selecting a charity for my donation. There were so many worth-while causes. I was confounded. A few friends were helping me out but there was still no such luck. It wasn't until this afternoon that I realized that my cause was staring me right in the face. So tonight I'd like to announce a new charity. One named after a women I've never met but we've all seen come across our movie screens. A women who has given me the best gift possible. She gave me a remarkable girl that I have truly fallen in love with.

Darcy gasp. This is what he was apologizing for.

"My new foundation is the Olivia Ellis Cancer Foundation. I will give $5 million that will help young women with their battle against cancer. For those of you that don't know. My amazing and talented girlfriend Darcy Ellis lost her mother to cancer 3 years ago. So this is for her" Chuck said and then stepped off the stage so many people shaking his hand and taking pictures. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"You didn't have to say it Bass. All of this was proof enough."

"You deserve the world" he said and kissed her again.

She let him handle the check and the pictures and went off to find some cider.

"I have never seen him this happy" Nate said and she turned to him.

"Me either" she smiled.

"He said it."

"I know" she said "He knows though that I'll never say it back."

"I don't know Darc. I think maybe Chuck Bass might be the guy you finally say it too one day" he said. "If I can be honest. As much as I liked you in high school. I always thought you two had something more."

"A deep understanding for each other" she said.

"Nope" he said and spotted Juliet "I'll talk to you later. I'm sure with you two out you'll be here more."

"Good luck" she replied and walked him walk away.

"Okay so I knew a girl was behind that smile but my own sister. Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"Yes" she said. "I'm also sorry about lying this summer. I wasn't ready to come out yet. Neither of us were. It was new and exciting. Our own little world."

"I understand but you need to do something for me."

"What?"

"Say I'm right."

"Fine. You and dad were both right. I felt something for him this spring" she said and Serena smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you happy."

"Thank you sis." She said and looked around "Speaking of happy. Did I see you with Dan earlier?"

"Yeah but…Vanessa"

"Oh right her" she said. "I just want you happy. So I'm on team Serena. Nate or Dan or whoever is next. Just make sure you're happy."

"Thank you"

"Now I need to find my happiness. It seems he disappeared"

"I think I saw him head downstairs."

"Thanks" Darcy said then hugged her sister.

She then head down stairs and saw him sitting at the bar.

"There you are" she said and sat down next to him "Why are you down here?"

"Eva knew who I was."

"Bass that's not possible. I'm the one who found you. None of your belongings were on you. Bass believe me."

"Charles, thank you for a lovely evening" Lily said joining them "You as well Darcy"

"Thank you Lily" Darcy responded and Chuck took a sip of his drink.

"I'm so proud of you Charles." She said. "Oh I forgot to tell you I had Ivan put your things in your room."

"What things?" Chuck asked.

"Um the package from the Paris police. Your personal effects, passport. They were sent last week."

"I'll be back" he said getting up and Lily turned to Darcy.

"I should follow him. Thanks for coming Lily"

Darcy followed Chuck up to Eva's room where she was packing.

"I made a mistake" Chuck said.

"I don't belong in your guy's world"

"Your family Eva, of course you do" Darcy said.

"I can't" she said "This summer you two were amazing everything was great but that was Henry and Sara. Full of life married couple. You weren't Chuck and Darcy Power couple."

"Go to France" Darcy said "My dad is in Paris right now getting you enrolled into a school."

"Darcy"

"Go to JFK. Tell them Darcy Ellis sent you. They'll get you on the family jet"

"Thank you so much" she said and hugged Darcy. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" Darcy replied.

Eva hugged Chuck, grabbed her bag and left.

"I'll be back" he said.

"Okay" she said and kissed him.

She headed back outside and ran into her friends.

"You're dating Chuck Bass?" Austin asked.

"Yeah"

"What happened to the girl that said she would never date him?"

"She grew up." Darcy said and walked away.

Later that night she sat in Chuck's room when he walked in.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he replied and sat down next to her.

"Did you confront Blair?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"Thank you." she said changing the subject.

"What for?"

"Everything" she said kissing him "Mostly for that charity"

"I saw the picture of you two and I realized that I had the greatest person to ever walk into my life standing in front of me and it was all because of her" Chuck said. "I know that losing your mom sucked and broke your heart but because of that you were brought to me"

She looked up at him a tear escaping her eye. He wiped it then leaned down and kissed her.

"You too" she replied and he kissed her again leading her down onto the bed happy to finally get his girl back next to him.

 _A/N: I hope you liked it. Chuck said the L word and Darcy didn't freak out. This could be a good thing._


	70. And the War Begins

_A/N: Here's a small chapter. Kind of just a filler. I hope you like it. Some sweet moments toward the end._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **And the War Begins**

Darcy walked across campus out of her class and spotted Chuck.

"Hey" she said greeting him with a kiss. "What brings you to campus?"

"Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?"

"Of course you are. But you forget I know you. Very well to be honest."

"You caught me" he said.

"Do I even have to ask if this involves Blair?"

"You know me" he said.

"Well good luck in that war" she said.

"I don't really need it but I'll take it" he said then kissed her "Now I need to meet with the Dean about a new building"

"Well then I will see you later" she replied then kissed his cheek and they went their separate ways.

After class she walked out on the quad when the Gossip Girl post about Serena came out. She spotted her sister up ahead and ran over.

"Sis!" she yelled and Serena stopped.

"Hey D" she said turning to her.

"Just saw the blast" Darcy said. "I know it's not true, any ideas on who posted it?"

"No, I'm gonna go ask Blair. Wanna come?"

"Considering my boyfriend just declared war on her. I'd rather not. Not to mention were not really friends."

"True, talk later" Serena said.

"Yes" she said then hugged her sister.

The next morning Darcy walked into the kitchen of Chuck's place and poured some coffee for herself.

"Morning" Nate said.

"Morning Nate" Darcy replied grabbing a muffin.

"Morning Nathaniel" Chuck said then kissed Darcy "Morning beautiful."

"So you plan on being on campus today" She said picking at her muffin "Maybe we can grab lunch."

"I would love too, but first I have a spot to scheme for."

"Scheming in the morning?" Nate asked.

"I will join you for that mixer tonight" Chuck said and kissed her again.

"Sounds good" she replied and took another nibble at her muffin. He kissed her cheek and left.

"I should go meet Juliet" Nate said. "Do I get a kiss too?"

"Har Har" she said but then kissed his cheek.

Later that evening she and Chuck arrived at the mixer.

"Can I just say that you look beautiful this evening" Chuck said to her.

"Thank you Bass" she replied as they walked in. "Now will you tell me why you really wanted to come tonight?"

"Ellis" he said.

"Bass" she replied back.

"I'm trying to get Miss Chamberlin to choose me as her assistant over Blair"

"Miss Chamberlin?"

"Her Psychology in Business lecture."

"I'm aware of it" she replied.

"I didn't see your name on the sign-up sheet"

"I took it last year" she said.

"Really?"

"I'm a second year Columbia student Bass" she replied.

"You amaze me" he said then kissed her. They pulled away and spotted Blair staring at them.

"Why start a war when she is already furious about me. I think that's a win-win" Darcy commented.

"True" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Well then put this to rest and we can go back to the Empire and just be alone."

"Where is Martha's date!?" Blair yelled storming toward them.

"I'm gonna go find us some drinks" Darcy said then kissed Chuck and walked away. While looking for the drinks she found Nate. "Where's the girlfriend?"

"I think her and Vanessa went to the restroom. Where's Chuck?"

"Going head to head with Blair"

"Exhausting"

"I thought about blowing them both up to put me out of my misery."

"Let me know how that goes."

"I'll give you front show seating, and some popcorn." She replied and her best friend laughed.

"Speaking of front row seating. When do I get my movie night date back" Nate asked.

"Will Juliet be okay with me borrowing you for a night? I mean I am an ex."

"She shouldn't. I have told her you're my best friend."  
"Just what the girlfriend wants to hear."

"There's where I lost you" Juliet said joining them.

"Juliet nice to see you again" Darcy commented. "I should probably go check on Blair and Chuck before either one of them kills the other."

"Probably" Nate said then hugged her "Talk to you later Darc"  
She walked back over to Chuck and Blair talking.

"…I got over you forever." Blair said.

"If that's the truth why haven't you told anyone about Jenny" Chuck said and Blair glanced at Darcy. "Not your family, not your minions, not Gossip Girl. I know you're not keeping that secret to protect me"

"You wouldn't. That revelation would result in mutual destruction. You may be homicidal but you're not suicidal"

"The women I love knows all my secrets. As long as I have her. I have the world." Chuck said putting his hand on the small of Darcy's back and they walked away.

They arrived at the Empire and Darcy started getting ready for bed when she spotted a picture on the dresser of her and Chuck from Cotillion. She smiled at it then moved to the next picture from over the summer. Eva had taken it for them. She really missed Eva and she knew Chuck did too. The three of them had gotten really close that summer.

"I really like that picture" she heard Chuck whisper in her ear.

"Me too" she replied and turned to him putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Part of me just wants to go back and never return."

"Me too" he replied and pulled her close to him kissing the top of her head.

She just wanted to stay in this moment. Just her and Bass.


	71. A Truce

**A Truce**

 _A/N: Here's another chapter for my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it. A little bad news for the time being but don't worry I hope I can get I done fast. I only have like three more chapters typed. (The whole story is handwritten across three notebooks.) So I need to get to typing those out so I can have more chapters for you._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Miss Darcinda Ellis._

Darcy stood in the kitchen when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Morning" she said and turned to face him and she leaned up and kissed him "I'm having breakfast with my dad. Wanna join? Maybe you can blackmail him some more."

"I can't I have class" he said.

"Charles Bass, college student"

"Well I need to keep up with my partner on the business front. She's smarter than me now."

"Flattery may get you somewhere" she said kissing him again "Just not now."

"Then I will see you later" he replied. She kissed him then grabbed her bag and headed out.

*Chuck and Serena*

Serena spotted Chuck up ahead.

"So the Campus Crusade continues" Serena said. "You haven't punished Blair enough"

"As I've told her I've hardly begun" Chuck said "Besides I actually like it here."

"Chuck."  
"What I get to see my girlfriend between her classes and actually have an intellect business conversation with her."

"Speaking of my sister, you didn't go to breakfast with her and my dad?"

"I heard they've got someone big to replace Martha. I'm very interested in this class" Chuck said "Why didn't you respond to her text?"

"I'm just not ready to see him yet." Serena said.

"You and Ellis have different relationships I understand that. Once you get past what he's done he's not a bad guy."

"You're just saying that because you're sleeping with his daughter. If you weren't dating Darcy you'd have a different opinion of him"

"Well he did help save my life" Chuck said "Should we get to class?"

She headed over to where she was meeting her dad.

"Sweetheart" he said standing up and pulling out a chair for her.

"Hey" she said hugging him and then taking a seat.

"No company?"  
"Serena has class I think, I don't know she never responded."

"I don't think she's ready to see me yet."

"Give her time dad, she'll come around."

"And the boyfriend?"  
"Class as well" she replied.

"So I guess it's just you and I?"

"Well you did always tell me after mom died it was you and I against the world."

"True. Speaking of your mother. Please thank Chuck for the charity in her name."

"I will" she replied. "Speaking of the event. He said the word."

"And you two are still together?"

"It's different Dad. I don't feel pressured to say it back. Something different comes over me too."

"Just because you're afraid to say them doesn't mean you can't feel it."

"Dad."

"I know it when I see it sweetheart. I noticed it before this summer and then when you called me. That panic in your voice."

"Dad"

They ate their breakfast and she caught him up on everything with Serena and Eric. After breakfast she headed back toward the Empire and walked into see Chuck in a robe.

"You look cozy" she said putting her bag down.

"How was Dr. Van der Woodsen?"

"He's good, he says thank you for the charity."

"I did that for you."

"I know" she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss and he looked at his phone.

"I need to make a quick call" he said kissing her again and leaving the room with his phone.

"Where's he going?" she heard Nate ask.

"If I know anything about him it has to do with Jenny being back in town." She said reading gossip girl.

"Sorry I asked." He said.

"Yeah" she said "Oh my god. How was the Captain?"

"Good. I ran into Juliet there."

"Who does she know in prison?" she asked grabbing a water.

"Well she said she's part of the literacy program" he said. "How was breakfast with William?"

"Good, we um had a chat about the L word" she said.

"Big topic" he commented.

"Yeah" she said.

"Your thoughts?"

"I'm still thinking about it all really" she smiled at him.

"Well can I put in my input?"

"Um yeah Archibald. Why not"

"Don't worry about saying it. Worry about showing it" he said "Actions speak louder than words"

"Thanks" she said then hugged him.

Chuck came out of the room dressed and looked at her.

"Yes?" she said.

"How would you like to join me at the Boom Boom room tonight? It will be a family event?"

"Um yeah sounds great" she said eyeing him suspiciously and he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Oh Bass she thought.

They arrived at the place and walked by Blair's minions.

"Ladies, good to see you" Chuck said.

They got inside and she turned to him.

"You're an ass" she said.

"I remember you calling me that before"

"That I have" she said. "I'm gonna find us some drinks"

"Sounds good" he said and kissed her.

She walked away and began to look for drinks when she ran into Jenny.

"Darcy" Jenny said.

"Hey J" Darcy said.

"I heard from Eric that you and Chuck are together."

"Yeah" she said.

"So I assume you know. About what happened?"

"Bass and I don't have secrets" she said.

"Well I wish you luck with him" Jenny replied.

"Thanks" Darcy said then spotted the minions walking over "Good luck"

"Yeah" Jenny said "thanks"

Darcy walked away and found her a drink. She went to go look for Chuck again when Gossip Girl went off.

 _Turns out Little J didn't lose her V-card to Damien Dalgaard. She waited and chucked it away with her stepbrother. Guess that explains the Humphrey in Hudson. Hell hath no fury like a Waldorf scorned._

Darcy laughed. She had to give the girl credit. She would've done the same thing.

*Blair, Chuck and Jenny*

Blair and Chuck stood outside arguing when Jenny approached them.

"…and Jenny Humphrey won" Blair said then spotted her "If you've come to gloat I would relish the moment. It will be fleeting"

"You're right because I'm leaving. Despite what happened today I can't beat you. I'd have to become you and I'm better than that. At least I wanna be" Jenny said.

"Nice try Jenny. We know that you're just scared and trying to save face."

"You two used to be in love and together you were invincible but now that you've turned against each other it's just a matter of time before your mutual destruction. At least Chuck has Darcy to keep him level headed. But as for you Blair I can't say the same. Good-bye, good riddance and good luck." Jenny said then walked away.

Later that night Darcy sat on Chuck's bed. He walked in and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his hair.

"The war over?"

"We called a truce" he said.

"Good" she said and he sat up and looked at her "As much as I enjoy making Blair Waldorf miserable I want my boyfriend back. My Henry."

"Here I am" he said kissing her "All yours."

"I admire you" she said against his lips.

"I admire you too" he replied then picked her up and moved her to the head of the bed.


	72. Where Was Jack?

_A/N: Sorry I know it feels like forever since I've posted a chapter. So here is one for you! Hope you enjoy. I enjoyed piecing it together._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **Where Was Jack?**

Darcy stood in the kitchen getting coffee when Chuck walked in. She turned and handed it to him.

"Thank you" he said and kissed her.

"What are your plans today?" she asked.

"Nate wants to meet up. You?"

"Class, and some Empire stuff" she said "but I was thinking dinner tonight?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Fantastic" she said then saw the time "Ooo I'm gonna be late"

She kissed him on her way out and headed to class. After class she headed back to the Empire and did her normal stuff then headed up to the penthouse. She walked in the penthouse and spotted Chuck, Blair and Dan all in the living room. The weirdest combination.

"…as an additional gesture of trust, Chuck I'd like to invite you to my birthday this evening. Your girlfriend included. Hello Darcy" Blair said.

"Blair" she replied giving a weird look to Chuck.

"And since gothic Barbie remains safety quarantined up state feel free to stop by if you're feeling lonely" Blair said then left followed by Dan. Darcy walked over to Chuck and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I take it back. That's the weirdest threesome ever."

"Very funny Ellis" he replied.

"Care to explain?"

"We signed a treaty. Nate and Serena's idea."

"Oh. I bet that was fun" she commented.

"I wish you would have had been there."

"I wish I'd known. Plus I couldn't miss class."

"So dinner still?" he asked.

"No we should go to the party. I mean you and Blair didn't put on that show for Dan for nothing."

"It's scary you know me to well."

"Scarier thought is when Blair and I think alike."

"True story" he said laughing.

They arrived at Blair's party but she could tell something was on Chuck's mind. He seemed really off.

"You okay Bass" she asked giving his hand a light squeeze.

"A conversation with Blair earlier."

"About?" she asked stopping and turning to him.

"Jack."

"Do I wanna know how Satan himself was brought up?"

"Humphrey tried to cause a fight by…"

"Right the gossip girl post?"

"I thought you didn't read her?"

"I try not too" she laughed. "But being one half of an Upper East Side Power Couple…"

"Power Couple?"

"You're off topic. What about Jack?"

"Blair knew he was in Chile."

"So?"

"He was off the grid Ellis."

"Then perhaps she was looking for you" she said "You have to remember you and I lived in our own little world this summer. Nothing and nobody mattered to us at the time."

"I guess"

"Now stop worrying about the past and be here with me in the present" she said putting her hands on his cheeks then kissed him. She pulled away and spotted Blair.

"You look lovely tonight" Chuck commented.

"I agree" Darcy said.

"Thank you" Blair said.

Darcy glanced at Chuck sensing that he still had the Jack thing on his mind.

"Blair would it be okay if I asked you a question."

"Sure I guess."

"Um Jack? How did you know he was in Chile?"

"I must have read it online."

"Oh, well I was under the impression he was off the grid all summer."

"I need to make my rounds" Blair said walking away.

"I admire you" Chuck said kissing her. "But you didn't have too"

"I know you and I know it would have drove you crazy thinking about it all night"

"She didn't really answer the question."

"I know" she said "And if I get it out of her then you owe me big time."

"And how can I make it up to you Miss Darcinda Ellis?"

"I'll think of a few things" she smiled "Now we just need to relocate the birthday girl."

"I hit the jackpot" he said and they walked around trying to spot her but it seemed she was avoiding them. They made it around and back into the main room where a video was playing of Blair singing 'Stand by Your Man'

Darcy turned to Chuck and giggled.

"I don't wanna…"

"Oh I bet" she said as they left the room and ran into Nate.

"Hey" Nate said.

"Hey Archibald" Darcy said.

"You guys headed out"

"Probably for the best yeah" Chuck replied as Blair stormed over.

"You know how ashamed I am of that video. The 'Stand by Your Man?' Gossip Girl is offering a cash reward. It only takes one video to topple an entire career. If you don't believe just YouTube 'Connie Chung Piano'" Blair yelled.

"Blair just listen to me"

"Why did you do it!?" Blair asked "Was it because I knew Jack was in Chile last summer. I only found out because I was desperate for news of you"

"You were?" Chuck said.

"I told you" Darcy said rubbing his arm.

"All summer when I was pretending not to care. I wanted to know where you were. I paid a private eye to look but the only Bass they could find was Jack" Blair said.

"I didn't do this" Chuck said.

"He didn't" Darcy said.

"Like I trust you" Blair said.

"You can't but I know he didn't do it"

"He has motive"

"Oh knowing where Jack is." She replied "so much motive"

"He's not the only one" Dan said.

"Is this a joke?" Chuck asked.

"You did this!?" Blair yelled.

"My sister doesn't feel safe to live in her own house or be with her parents on their anniversary. She was a different person before she met the two of you" Dan said.

"Come on Dan. It's not about Jenny. It may have started out that wat but this about you getting revenge and you went behind my back to get it" Nate said.

"Look Humphrey you're J's brother and you want to protect her. I get that I would do the same for Serena and Eric. But your sister did the things she did all on her own. And it was your sister who decided to leave so that she didn't become like Blair" Darcy said "So yeah Nate's right. This has nothing to do with J and everything to do with you"

"I'm not sorry"

"You don't realize just how much you actually fit into this world until you're scheming like the rest" Darcy said.

"I'm sorry you've become one of them" Rufus said and walked out.

Darcy leaned into Chuck and looked up at him.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

"I think that's a great idea" he said.

"Fun party Blair" Darcy said and she and Chuck left.

They arrived back at the Empire and went into the bedroom. Darcy was about to change when she felt arms around her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked turning into his arms and putting her arms around his neck.

"Nothing. Just you"

"Aww" she said and kissed him. "So now what are you gonna do now that World War Waldorf is done"

"I have an Empire to rebuild"

"With your beautiful queen" she smiled and he picked her up and she squealed and began laughing.


	73. A Night at the Ballet

_Disclaimer: I only own Darcy!_

 **A Night at the Ballet**

Darcy went to walk out of the bedroom but was pulled back in and kissed.

"Well good morning" she said.

"Come back to bed" he said.

"We can't" she said "You have class, and I have to work"

"Work?"

"This place don't run its self" she commented and kissed him. "Get dressed my handsome intelligent college boyfriend"

"Ballet tonight?" he said walking into the closet.

"Sounds Fantastic" she smiled then walked into the kitchen.

They both went to their separate ways. After Darcy did some Empire stuff she headed over to her place to check up on it and pull a dress out for tonight then she headed to the campus to turn in a paper.

"Darc!" she heard Nate say and she turned to him.

"Hey Nate" she said.

"What are you doing on campus? I didn't think you had a class today?"

"I have a paper to turn in. I mean it's not due till tomorrow but I'm trying to maintain my 3.6 GPA."

"Who would have thought, Darcy Ellis brilliant college girl"

"When I met you College had never crossed my mind" she said "Why are you on campus? You don't have classes today either?"

"Looking for Juliet"

"So is her stuff in the bag?"

"Yeah, I went by her place but turns out she never lived there"

"Sounds about right"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She doesn't quite fit in. I played poor all summer I know what I'm talking about."

"Where was my best friend insight at the beginning of this? You would have saved me."

"I was distracted."

"I bet" he joked.

"Plus we haven't had any of our best friend, Chinese food and movie nights to talk it out."

"Well then it's settled we need one."

"Not tonight though. Bass is taking me to the ballet."

"Romantic."

"Rain check?"

"Of course" he said and they hugged. He went to walk away.

"Hey Nate" Darcy said and he turned back to her.

"Wasn't Vanessa and your ex like besties for a while?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Maybe she knows where to find her" Darcy said.

"Thanks Darc, you're the best" he said and took off.

She turned in her paper and was headed back across campus when she ran into her boyfriend.

"Hey" she said and greeted him with a kiss.

"What brings you by campus?"

"I had a paper I needed to turn in" she said "and I thought maybe I would see you."

"Sounds reasonable" he said and gave her another kiss.

"Hey Sis, Chuck" Serena said.

"I will see you at home" he said and kissed her.

Darcy turned to her sister.

"You two are really cute" Serena said.

"Thanks. But what's up"

"I need some sister advice"

"Shoot"

"Okay, so there is this guy and he's off limits but he asked me to go out of town with him"

"Oh"

"But Dan gave me this advice about how I've made these sacrifices for this guy but he hasn't for me"

"Okay, so as much as I hate agreeing with Dan you need to take his advice."

"Wow, I guess that was easy?"

"You thought I'd go against Dan with it being Dan"

"Yeah"

"Serena do whatever you feel is right. I'll support you either way."

"Thank you" Serena said "And I wasn't lying. You and Chuck are cute. And right for each other."

"Thanks, I'm really happy. Like really happy" she said smiling.

Later that evening they arrived at the Ballet.

"Thank you for this" she said.

"Well you told me once that you wanted to be a ballerina when you were 5"

"I forget how much I tell you" she said.

"You've been my go to girl for years now, as I have been your go too guy"

"True" she replied.

"I'm gonna go find us some drinks"

"You're the best" she said and kissed him as Nate approached.

"Archibald" Chuck said "I hope you can keep my queen company while I get her a drink"

"I would love to" Nate said and she grabbed his arm as Chuck walked away.

"So I see Juliet came with you" Darcy said.

"I forgave her"

"For?"

"She was just lying about being poor. At least I thought"

"What does that mean?"

"I had a chat with Vanessa"

"and…?"

"She said that they have pictures of Serena with her professor"

"Wait what?" Darcy asked stopping as Chuck rejoined them.

"Have you seen Blair so I can tell her" Nate asked as Chuck handed her the drink.

"No I haven't but I'm coming with."

"What's going on?"

"Vanessa and Juliet have pictures of Serena and her professor and are gonna give them to the dean"

"What!"

They located Blair and then headed over to the Dean.

"Dean Reuther, may I please have a moment with you" Blair asked.

"Of course you're involved in this Miss Waldorf" the dean said. "I told you and Miss Van der Woodsen to try and stay off my radar."

Serena and Colin walked over.

"Dean Reuther, I'm not lying" Juliet said.

"What's going on?" Colin asked.

"Nothing that concerns you professor or concerns anyone for the moment" the dean said.

"Actually it does concern Colin" Juliet said. "He's the one in the pictures with Serena"

"Is that why you resigned your position today?"

"While it's true I resigned because of my involvement with student, it's nobody's business who that student is. All that matters is the responsibility is mine and I took it by leaving my post" Colin said.

"That's somewhat admirable Colin and while usually it's the professor in the student-professor relationship that takes responsibility for any impropriety, if that student is under suspicion of trading sex for grades in the past, I think we might need to examine the situation a little more closely."

"Oh, let me get my camera." Vanessa said.

"Here, Look as close as you want." Juliet replied.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Darcy said grabbing it and handing it to Blair and she dropped it in Darcy's cider.

"Oops, you didn't want to look at those photos anyway because it wasn't Serena in them."

"It was Blair." Darcy said and Blair glanced at her then back to the dean.

"Darcy is right" Blair agreed.

"Guys you…"

"Why would I jeopardize my college career by lying?" Blair said "Go ahead fire Colin oh wait he quit. So let's just all go in and enjoy the show"

"Darcy and Blair don't even like each other. They're protecting Serena" Juliet said.

"Without proof I can't tell who…"

"There was proof until Blair drowned it in Darcy's drink"

"Darcy Ellis is an excellent student. How she got involved in this I have no clue" the dean said.

"That's my que to leave" Darcy said smiling, her and Chuck walked to the side.

"Serena is your guy's neutral ground isn't she?" Chuck asked.

"Who? Blair and I?"

"Yes" he said.

"Yeah. We made that deal the night Serena went missing and then she told us about Pete Fairman"

"Oh"

Blair walked over with a glass and handed it to Darcy.

"I promise its cider" Blair said and Darcy took it.

"Thank you"

"Well we usually aren't on the same team so I figured I owed you since I did use your drink" Blair said "Oh looks like Colin is done with Juliet"

They all headed outside.

"Now it's our turn." Serena said.

"Your obsession with Serena has grown tiresome." Chuck said.

"Just because you have no money and delusions of grandeur does not make it okay for you to be a single white trash female." Blair said.

"Nate, this isn't me. You know that."

"Why would I ever believe anything you say again?" Nate said.

"Why would anyone believe you" Darcy said. "You stuck out like a sore thumb"

"Well, you can believe the part where she does her own hair."

"You tried to destroy my friendship with Blair, my reputation, my academic career."

"You failed every time, and now it's time for you to go." Chuck said

"I'm trying to."

"He's talking about Columbia." Nate said.

"You don't belong there anyway." Blair said.

"If we catch you hanging around again, there will be consequences." Chuck said.

"And we're really good at payback." Darcy and Blair said at the same time.

Juliet ran off away from them.

Darcy and Chuck arrived back at the Empire. They went into the bedroom. Darcy went to walk into the bathroom when Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?" she asked pulling away.

"Something about a takedown" he said and kissed her again.

"If this is what a takedown does then we need more of them" she said kissing him and he picked her up.

"Bass" she squealed and he kissed her again.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter._


	74. Saints or Sinners

_A/N: Wasn't originally planning on posting this until tomorrow but my plans got cancelled so I decided to post it._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **Saints or Sinners**

Darcy walked into the apartment after grabbing the mail hoping to find her 18 month chip. Her phone rang and she smiled seeing Chuck's name.

"Miss me already" she said.

"Well I woke up and you weren't here. Who or what stole you?"

"My apartment. I needed more clothes and a dress for tonight. When's KC supposed to be there?"

"Soon"

"I will be right back."

"Promise"

"Promise" she said as the elevator dinged and her best friend Brooke walked in. "I will see you soon. Brooklyn just walked in"

"Alright see you soon. Love you"

"You too" she said and hung up then turned to Brooke "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, well I'm sort of on a tight schedule this morning. Wanna join my meeting and then I don't know shopping after."

"Yeah I'm in no hurry" Brooke said.

"Great" she said "Let's go"

They arrived back at the Empire.

"You can sit in or just hang out in the kitchen" Darcy whispered.

"I'll follow you." Brooke said and they headed into the bar area.

"Yeah but a black and white ball? It's so Hilton Conrad. Not Paris" she heard KC say.

"I take your insults as flattery" Chuck replied.

"Like he takes any insult" Darcy said interrupting. "Hi KC"

"Darcy, my favorite new client. How are you?"

"Grand"

"I was just telling Chuck here what a bad idea a black and white ball was. I mean people aren't checking into the Empire for a black tie experience. They come to live like Chuck Bass. No rules, no expectations"

"They still can. The hotel is the same as ever" Chuck said.

"But you aren't. Neither one of you are. Playboy Chuck Bass and Wild Child Darcy Ellis. You two disappeared and you ruined your brand. The Empire payed the price."

"So what do you suggest?" Darcy asked sitting on the pool table.

"If you want to rebuild you need to commit to being the people that you were. Nobody wants a soft hearted has been that's' worried about dating Blair Waldorf."

"Trust me a relationship with Blair is the furthest from my mind" Chuck said.

"Is it?" KC asked.

"Yes, in fact I'm seeing someone else."

"Who?"

Chuck walked over to Darcy and put a hand on her knee.

"Wild Child herself" he said and Darcy smiled.

"Darcy?" KC asked then thought for a second. Chuck Bass and Darcy Ellis. "That's perfect"

"It is?" they both said then looked at each other.

"Of course. Bad Boy Chuck Bass and Wild Child Darcy Ellis. Just think of the press. You'll be America Royalty basically" KC said and the nodded. "Just no black and white ball. Think of something else and then call me"

KC said and left.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"None" she said "But she is right. Black and White?"

"That's the last time we brainstorm at 1am" he said.

"I do my best thinking at 2am" she joked.

"Har har." he said then kissed her.

"You two are adorable" Brooke said.

"Thank you" Darcy said hopping off the table. "I'm gonna take Brooke shopping. Let me know what you change it too so we can get her a dress"

"I can buy my own dress"

"No we got it" Chuck said then kissed Darcy again and they headed out.

They arrived at a store and she spotted her siblings and Elliot.

"What is Serena doing?" Darcy asked Eric.

"This design is brilliant and I have nothing like it. But that one I could wear everywhere."

"How is this better than vin diagrams?" Elliot asked.

"Diagrams?" Darcy asked.

"Nate versus Dan" Eric answered and looked at Brooklyn. "Hi. Eric Van der Woodsen"

"Brooklyn Wyatt. Darcy's best friend"

"Little brother"

"Maybe I should get both"

"I thought the point was to choose" Eric said.

"It's been rough" Elliot said as Darcy's phone rang.

"Give me a second. Take care of her Eric"

"She's safe with us" Elliot said and Darcy walked to the side.

"Hey" she said.

"So what do you think about Saints and Sinners?"

"As our theme?"

"Brilliant right?"

"Yes Bass, it's perfect. How did you come up with it?"

"I saw an old photo" he said

"Brilliant" she responded. "I guess I need a different dress then what I had pulled out."

"I will see you tonight then."

"I'll be the most beautiful girl there" she said.

"That you will be" he responded and they hung up. A gossip girl post came out two seconds later.

"Great now neither one of these will work. Should I be a saint or sinner" Serena asked and Eric looked at Darcy then back at Serena.

"No Dan vs Nate was hard enough. I am not touching good vs bad Serena. We will see you later. Darc I'm tagging you in" Eric said.

"Thanks little brother" Darcy said.

"We should go as Bacchus and Serigius" Elliot said and him and Eric took off.

"Your little brother is adorable."

"You're taken, he's gay" Darcy said. "You remember Brooke, S?"

"Yeah, hey" Serena said. "Are you being a saint or a sinner?"

"Are you kidding, definitely a sinner" Darcy said.

"Oh my god, you should wear that red dress you have" Brooke said.

"The one you wore to the masquerade years ago?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I need something new. Something Bass hasn't seen me in."

"That's the night you rescued him off the roof"

"Indeed it was" Darcy smiled. "Man did I hate him then"

"You did?" Brook asked.

"Oh yes. He drove me nuts" she replied then saw Juliet. "Great look who just walked in"

"Fantastic" Serena said spotting her as we. "See you guys tonight"

The girls found themselves dresses and head back to Darcy's. As they were changing Darcy remembered Brooke wanted to tell her something.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Darcy asked applying her make up.

"I don't want this to be awkward or anything"

"Brooke"

"You really like Chuck right. Like he could be the one"

"Yeah. Why? Where is this coming from?"

"Austin proposed."

"Oh my god that's exciting. What did you say?"

"Well I said yes"

"Well that's amazing. I'm so happy for you guys"

"I wanted to make sure that you were good with it before I asked you this next question"

"Of course. I was over Austin years ago. Actually the moment I met Nate."

"I know it's just"

"Brooke, Austin and I are so over. He cares about you. I care about Bass. This summer when I wasn't talking to anyone I was in Prague and I was walking through the bar district and I heard a gunshot go off. Being the stupid girl I ran toward where it was coming from and there lying on the ground was Bass. My whole world stopped and I knew in that moment that I cared more about him then I gave myself credit for. He and I got to know each other on a whole other level. I can't imagine him not being my guy."

"You sound like you're in love"

"I am" she said. "Now if you're asking me to be your Maid of Honor then the answer is yes. I'd be honored"

"You're the best"

"Now come on. My amazing guy is waiting for us" Darcy said finishing up.

They arrived at the party and she spotted Chuck. She greeted him with a kiss and he checked her out.

"You look exquisite" Chuck commented.

"You look amazing yourself" she said

"Do you mind if I steal my queen for a dance" Chuck asked Brooke holding out his hand.

"Of course" Brooke said and Darcy took his hand and he guided her out on to the floor.

"So this picture you saw that inspired all of this. Was I in it?"

"Of course, you're always inspiring"

"What photo?"

"One of you and Nate from the Masquerade"

"Funny I was just talking about that night. Brooke wanted me to wear that dress"

"I remember that dress well"

"So I wasn't the only one checking the other out"

"It was no secret I found you attractive Ellis" he said and she giggled then kissed him and she twirled her around the floor a few more times.

Later that evening they ran into KC.

"You two look like you're in your own little world out there" KC said.

"Well when I'm with Ellis, it's like no one else is here"

"You two are perfect. People will want to come here with their love and have a romance like yours"

"She's right, you two are perfect" Brooke said.

"Thank you" Darcy said then kissed Chuck then spotted Blair "Um why is Blair here in her underwear?"

Chuck turned then shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like someone is trying to jump your success" Brooke said.

After the party Brooke went to her room and Darcy headed up to the penthouse and saw Chuck sitting at the mini bar.

"May I ask why you're drinking" Darcy asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Celebratory drink" he responded. "Back in May when that gun shot went off I thought my life was over."

"And now" she smiled sitting down next to him.

"Now I have everything I could ever ask for. An amazing, beautiful, smart, talented girlfriend and a successful hotel"

"Sounds like a great reason to celebrate. Drink one for me"

"I have better" he said standing up and taking her hand. He took her out onto the roof where a table with two flutes and a bottle of cider sat.

"You…" she started and turned to him "Wow"

"Anything for my Queen" he said and poured them both a glass and handed hers to her. "To Us"

"To our futures" she replied and he kissed her.

"I admire you"

"I admire you too" she smiled and he held out his hand for a dance. They danced on the roof. This was the pure definition of happiness. Nothing could ruin it.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it._


	75. Not A Family Tradition

_A/N: I thought since I posted that last one I would post this one too. But this might be the last one for awhile. 1, I don't have many chapters typed up after this one so I need to work on that. 2. I will be away from the computer for about a week starting Tuesday, So hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy and all of her amazingness!_

 **Not a Family Tradition**

Darcy walked into the kitchen checking her phone every so often. Usually she was excited for thanksgiving but after the last couple years it just made her sad.

"Morning beautiful" Chuck said kissing her but she turned and he got her cheek. "You okay"

"Yeah…no. It's Thanksgiving and usually I'm all for it but once again my dad isn't here."

"Well I know last year you walked out in the middle of Lily's so if you want we can skip it and make our own traditions"

"No, she's family. I'll be fine. I promise." She said and he kissed her temple

"Hey, if you start getting anxious and want to leave we will. I promise"

She turned to him and smiled.

"You are the best" she said then kissed him.

"There's my Ellis" he replied.

"Har har" she said.

"Also please don't break up with me today. I know it tends to be your break up day" he said and hurried away from her.

"You are lucky I like you" she said and they left.

They arrived at the Van der Woodsen's

"Darcy you made it" Lily said.

"Yeah, my normal tradition didn't work out again." she said "So Bass convinced me to come here"

"Thank you Charles" Lily said kissing his cheek.

"What are you two doing here?" Blair asked entering.

"Hello Blair" Darcy said then walked away.

"Darcy hey" Rufus said.

"Good to see ya Rufus. Is um Jenny joining us"

"She won't make it" he said "your father's not invited"

"If he were in town. Trust me I wouldn't be here. We have traditions. Need help with the turkey?"

"You know how to cook a turkey?"

"I was actually born poor. Imagine that" Darcy said.

"There you are" Chuck said and guided her away "Lily wants to know if you've heard from your sister"

"No I haven't. Not since before the party" she said.

"Where could she be?"

"I could try calling her" Darcy said.

"Please would you. She'd answer for you" Lily said.

Darcy got out her phone and dialed Serena's number. No answer. At the same time they got a call from the hospital about Serena. They arrived at the hospital and waited. Chuck rubbed Darcy's back comforting her.

"I'm gonna call your dad" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" she said and she stood up and walked over to Blair as Dan came running in.

"Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?" Dan said.

"She overdosed in some cheap motel in Queens. Alone. Why didn't she come to me? I mean no matter how angry we were at each other, she knows. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

"It will be okay Blair" Darcy said trying to comfort Blair.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Rufus and Lily are waiting to talk to them" Darcy said "Bass is also calling our father"

Dan shook his head in disbelief.

"What!?" Both girls said.

"Drugs? In a cheap motel? That does not sound like Serena to me"

"Dan, you and I met a different girl then who Blair knows. But knowing my past and what I've learned about my family lately. It's not really surprising."

"So you've overdosed."

"I've gotten so drunk I had no clue who I was or where I was. I've had to get my stomach pumped. I'm not miss innocent. I was a crazy child" Darcy said. "I purposely wrecked my dad's car while trashed."

"I hate agreeing with her, but she's right" Blair said and Darcy spotted Chuck walking back their way.

She walked over to him and he hugged her.

"He's headed to his jet right now" he said.

"Thank you" she said then spotted Blair then turned back to Chuck. "Maybe you should go comfort Blair"

"Are you sure?"

"She needs a friend, and I don't quite fit that subject, but you do."

"Ellis"

"My family needs me right now" she said then kissed him.

"I love you" he said.

"I know" she smiled "You too"

Darcy walked over to Eric and put an arm around his shoulder.

"She's going to be okay Eric."

"I know" he said.

Lily and Rufus walked over.

"How is she?" Eric asked.

"When can we see her" Blair asked.

"Doctors thinks it might be a good idea for Serena to get some help" Rufus said.

"What kind of help?" Dan asked.

"Oh my god. They don't think she did this on purpose. DO they?" Eric asked and Darcy thought about Brooke. This whole scenario was reminding her of Brooke.

"No one is saying that" Lily said.

"But there's a chance?" Blair asked.

"Have you made a decision?" the doctor asked.

"No. we need to think" Lily said.

"Here' a crazy idea. Why don't we ask Serena and see what she wants?" Dan said.

"Because all she will want is to go home" Darcy said and everyone looked at her.

"If you decide she needs treatment you can sign off on involuntary treatment"

"You can't be serious. To admit her against her will is wrong. And if you do that you're not gonna be able to take it back" Dan said.

"But what if we don't and it happens again" Blair said.

"Blair is right Dan. What if it happens again?" Darcy said.

"Whatever you decide Lil" Rufus said.

"You guys" Eric said.

"I just want what's best for her."

"Guys" Eric said and they turned to see the news covering Serena.

"There are news vans everywhere out front" Chuck said coming in.

"Let's get her out of her then. Take her home where she can rest" Dan said.

"No it's probably already swarmed. Both Blair's building and Lily's." Darcy said.

"Darcy is right. Plus she needs quiet, she needs safe" Blair said.

"Ostroff Center" Lily said to the doctor

They got her to the Ostroff center. Darcy went upstairs with Lily and Eric.

"Spacious" Eric said "Your room is bigger than mine"

"I'm jealous, I had to do my treatment in a hospital room" Darcy said and they both looked at her. "What you can't wreck a car drunk and get by without treatment. It didn't help"

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"Betrayed. Thanks" Serena said.

"Serena I know right now" Lily started.

"Mom stop" Serena said. "Your daughter wakes up alone drugged in an empty hotel room and you don't call the cops. You don't asked if she's okay or what happened? You just have her committed. What kind of mother does that?"

"The kind of mother that wants her daughter safe." Lily responded.

"Is that what you're telling yourself? That this is what best for me?"

"Well Serena this isn't exactly what's best for me. It would be a lot easier to take you home and pretend this never happened" Lily said and Serena sighed. "But I'm afraid for you"

Lily left the room and Serena turned to her siblings.

"How could you let her do this to me? The both of you?"

"Because we love you" Eric said "When I was in here I didn't want to be"

"Nobody wants too. My friend Brooke hated hers. At least at first"

"I'm not in denial. I didn't do this" Serena said and Darcy looked into her sisters eyes. Maybe she was telling the truth. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

Darcy headed down stairs and was greeted by a kiss from Chuck.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Mad." Darcy said. "I don't blame her but Bass, I keep thinking about Brooke and I know it's not the same but at the same time it is"

"How are you?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said. "I'm having flashbacks of when my mom died and I really needed my best friend. I just wish Serena could see it from our point of views"

"Hey, I'm sure she is going to be okay Ellis" he said then hugged her and kissed the top of her head. They pulled away and Blair approached them.

"There you are." Blair said "I thought maybe I would pick her up some comfort food from E.A.T. You guys wanna come?"

"I guess" Chuck said turning to Blair.

"I'm glad we can all set our differences aside for Serena." Blair said. "Thank you Darcy for having my back against Dan. He just doesn't get it."

"My best friend in California is an addict. She decided that drugs were more important than my mom dying. I've been here before. It's not easy and you need everyone you can get. Even the ones that hate you."

"Thank you." Blair said. "You two really are great together"

"Thank you" Darcy replied.

"Blair" Chuck said nodding and they turned to see Jenny.

"Give her a pass guys, she and Serena may have been at odds but technically she's family" Darcy said.

"Ellis is right"

"Fine" Blair said and took a deep breath and they heard Lily calling for Rufus and ran up.

"It's Serena she's gone" Lily said.

"Wait what" Darcy asked. This was Brooke all over again.

"We will find her" Chuck said rubbing her back.

"I need air" Darcy said and headed out Chuck followed her.

She started pacing in front of the building.

"Hey" Chuck said and she stopped.

"Bass I can't do it again. I won't"

"I know. Blair and Lily are going to find her okay."

"What if they don't?"

"Ironically Dan is missing too. It won't be hard to find her"

"She's my sister Bass, I worry"

"I know" he said and pulled her close soothing her hair. "Maybe we should get you home"

"Thanksgivings officially sucks" she said then pulled away.

"On the bright side you didn't break up with anyone today"

"Har har Bass" she said playfully hitting him.

"Come on beautiful. Let's go home" he said grabbing her hand.

They got back to the Empire and Darcy sat on the pool table and Chuck handed her a flute of cider.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You've had a rough day I will be damned if I let you break your progress"

"Thank you" she said smiling and taking a drink.

"I also have another surprise." He said helping her off the table and into the kitchen. "I know it's not tradition but I called room service and they made these for you"

He opened the container and there sat Turkey sandwiches.

"Bass" she said smiling.

"Also this" he said opening a box of what looked like a store bought pie.

"Bass" she said

"This was actually Blair. She said she owed you and she remembered last year you brought apple to dinner"

"Maybe there is hope for Blair and me" she said as they heard the Elevator ding. They walked out and William stood there. "Dad!"  
She ran over and jumped into a hug and he squeezed her tightly.

"Good to see you Mr. Van der Woodsen" Chuck said and William sat Darcy down.

'You're dating my daughter. It's William" William said and stuck out his hand "Thank you for the call, and for loving this one"

"She's amazing." Chuck said.

"So I think its thanksgiving. Where are the sandwiches?"

"In the kitchen" Darcy said and they all went in there and ate. William telling Chuck stories of a young Darcy. It was perfect. Tomorrows problems can wait.


	76. Reasons to Move in With Him

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. I had a rough day so I turned to Darcy to make it better. Hope she makes your day better as well. I really LOVE this chapter. It was probably my favorite to piece together. I also want to give a big shout out to **AspiringWriterGirl** for her kind words about my story which helped be get back to it. Also if you haven't already check out her story Here lies Jane Doe. You won't be disappointed. _

_Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. She's my pride and joy. That is all._

 **Reasons to Move in With Him**

Darcy, William and Eric all sat with Serena in her room.

"I know I've already said this but I'm very proud of you and so is mom" Eric said.

"So am I" William said.

"Is that why she's here to tell me herself. Do I even want to know where she is?" Serena asked.

"She and Bass are meeting with a reporter from The Post this morning" Darcy replied. "He said it was a profile on Bass Industries"

"Oh The Post, because they have such award winning business coverage."

"Serena" William said.

"I'm way ahead of you. When I confronted her she didn't deny it." Eric said. "Bass Industries is a Family ran company. Like it or not, what the family does affects what people think about it"

"I know I've put her in a tough position" Serena replied "Please promise me, both of you, that you'll try to keep her honest about where I am and what's going on"

"We're on it" Eric said and turned to Darcy "Right Darc?"

"Definitely." She smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Serena" the doctor said "Eric, Darcy and…"

"My father" Serena replied.

"William Van der Woodsen" William said.

"So have you made a decision?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" Serena nodded.

"We love you" William said hugging her then guiding Darcy and Eric out. They got downstairs and ran into Dan and Blair. "I need to take this"

He walked away and Darcy turned her attention to Dan and Blair.

"I'm sure were on her list" she heard Blair say.

"There is no list" Eric said.

"Eric's right. The doctor recommended a 72 hour no contact treatment. That includes family"

"And you guys" Eric said.

"Serena doesn't need to be here. Juliet was behind everything." Dan said.

"We have questions for her" Blair said.

"Whatever series of events that got her in the front door, she's here now, and she's getting the help she's probably needed for a long time" Eric said.

"So whatever you two are up to, is gonna have to be without her" Darcy said and they walked away frustrated. "It's for the best"

Their father walked back over to them.

"Sorry about that." He said. "So do you two wanna grab lunch?"

"I…" Eric started.

"We'd like that. Wouldn't we Eric" Darcy said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, sounds great" Eric said.

They went to a nearby diner and took a seat. It was silent for a while until they ordered their food.

"So Eric how's school?" William asked breaking the silence  
"It's alright" he replied.

"The question to ask is 'How's the boyfriend?'" Darcy joked.

"Good. How's yours?" Eric asked.

"We're good" she smiled.

"Which is why all your things are still at the apartment." William said.

"Dad!"

"What? You two have been together what 6 months? You two already have lived together all summer. I'm honestly surprised you haven't moved in with him already."

"That was Henry and Sara. It's different."

"You two are Henry and Sara. It isn't different."

"Wait whose Henry and Sara?" Eric asked.

"Our summer Alias."

"How did you come up with those names?"

"Bass and I had a rooftop chat, the night that Blair thought she was pregnant and wasn't sure if it was Nates' or Bass's

"That was a while ago"

"Yeah, um we were talking about running away and I asked what his alias would be. When I saw him lying on the ground shot I remembered that talk and thought on my feet."

"Clever" Eric laughed. "Now I see how you two fell in love."

"Another reason to move in with him" William said. "You don't flinch when he says it, or when people say it about you two."

"Says what?" Eric asked a little confused. Darcy never really told her brother about the L word.

"I love you" William said. "Darcy hasn't said them since she was 4. When her mom was first diagnosed with Cancer."

"That's why you say you too?"

"Yeah"

"What's with the admire thing though that you and Chuck do?"

"It's silly but it's our version of the words" she said. "It's special"

"It's actually awesome" Eric said. "It's about time that Chuck found someone who could keep up with him."

Darcy smiled.

After lunch they went their separate ways. Darcy headed to the Empire. Her father's thoughts about living with Chuck had plagued her mind. She sat on the pool table and thought about it.

"Hey beautiful" she heard Chuck say and she hopped off the table.

"Hey" she said and greeted him with a kiss. "How was the interview with the Post?"

"Fantastic" he said "How was family time?"

"Great. Actually after we saw Serena. Dad, Eric and I went to lunch."

"How was that?"

"Good. Um they brought up a topic that has sort of been on my mind"

"Oh"

"About me, you and…." She said looking around "Our Empire"

"What about it?" he asked and watched her facial expressions as she looked around the room then it hit them. "Darcinda Ellis. Will you move in with me?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Are you kidding I wanted you to the minute we got back"

"You should've said something Bass, I would have in a heartbeat. Living with you in Prague was amazing" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him then pulled away "Plus, it is half my hotel"

"The Empire does need a Queen" he said "We will rule it as King and Queen"

"I like the sound of that" she said and kissed him again.

They arrived at the party. A person with a tray stopped by them.

"Champagne?" they asked.

"No thank you" she replied as someone took her coat.

"I'm gonna go find you a drink" Chuck said and kissed her temple then walked away Darcy spotted Eric and walked over.

"How's Lily sitting?"

"She does not make it easy" he replied.

"Well if you need help, I'm here"

"Thanks"

"By the way. Bass asked me to move in with him" she smiled.

"That's great sis" he said and spotted Lily talking to someone. "Gotta go"

He walked away and she looked around and Chuck walked over.

"For my lady" he said handing her the cider.

"Thank you" she said kissing him.

"I need to go make my toast."

"Of course" she said and followed him over.

He clinked his glass and everyone turned to him. Lily stood next to him.

"Good Evening. On behalf of Bass Industries I'd like to wish you all a very Happy Holiday. I'd also like to acknowledge my stepmother and all the work she's done for the company" Chuck said and everyone applaud.

"When Charles asked me to take over, I was overwhelmed. But he's family and I've tried to do what's best for my family. It's the one thing that has always guided me" Lily said and Serena appeared. "Serena!" What a lovely surprise"

Darcy looked across the room at Eric. Neither one knew what was going on. She walked over to him as Blair and Dan walked in.

"What's going on?" Blair asked.

"I don't know buy I feel a little sick inside" Eric responded "And not because I'm looking at him"

Darcy turned to see Damien.

"What have you come too…?" Eric started.

"Eric not now" Darcy said.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for the ride into the city" Damien said then left.

"Hi, I'm Serena. I'm Lily's daughter" Serena said and they all turned to her.

"Here we go" Darcy said.

"I wasn't gonna be able to make it tonight because, um, I was actually at the Ostroff Center. But if it were up to my mother, she'd have you believe I was at Canyon Ranch. That's because having a daughter who's in a mental hospital threatens her carefully protected image. She wants you all to think that she's the perfect host and mother and wife but the truth is she's a selfish liar who will destroy anyone who stands in her way" Serena said then walked away.

"What was that about?" Darcy asked turning to Blair and Dan.

"Serena brought Juliet with her tonight" Nate said.

"What?"

"We'll figure this out" Blair said walking by her.

"She's my sister" Darcy said following her

"What? For like a whole 6 months"

"Like that was my fault Blair" she said.

"May I remind you two, this is about Serena not either one of you" Dan said and Blair stormed off Dan behind her. Nate shrugged his shoulders at her.

"She's my sister Nate"

"I know, come on" he said and guided her down that way. They got to the room.

"Well clearly she's drugged Serena again. Dan write a list of everything Damien said he sold her and you tell us which one makes you trust psychopaths" Blair said turning to Juliet and then to Eric. "And you call the police"

"Nobody is calling the police" Serena said. "I know everything Juliet did and nothing excuses it but the Van der Woodsens are not putting anymore of her family behind bars. Juliet, I will find a way to get Ben out of Prison. I promise. You're free to go"

"What! No! This is unacceptable!" Blair yelled.

"Blair!" Darcy said and Blair turned to her "Let Serena talk"

"I'm sorry" Juliet said and left.

"I just spent a day in a car….with Dan Humphrey to try and track her down and you're just letting her leave" Blair yelled. Darcy shook her head and left the room. She spotted Bass on the couch and sat down next to him.

"I apologize, Charles. It seems that my biological children don't understand that when business is at stake, you need to leave your dirty laundry in the hamper."

"Is that what Ben Donovan was to you-dirty laundry?" Serena asked.

"Who's Ben Donovan?" Rufus asked.

"He was my boarding school teacher. Mom falsely accused him of statutory rape, so now he's serving time for a crime he didn't commit."

"Is that what the Ostroff Center calls treatment these days? Public scenes and false accusations?"

"Juliet is Ben's sister. She told me everything. So, please, no more lying. What happened?" Serena asked.

"You wanted to come home, and I wanted you here. But when Constance saw your records from Knightley, They wouldn't take you back, and it was the same with all the decent schools. I-I was worried about your future, so I went to Knightley and talked to the administration."

"Of course you did."  
"Well, when I was on campus, there were some girls gossiping about you. They said that you had spent the night at a bed and breakfast with one of your teachers."

"That was just gossip."

"Well, it was gossip I could use to our advantage. I expressed my concern to the school that one of their teachers was having an inappropriate relationship with my underage daughter."

"So you sent Ben to prison so that I could go to Constance?"

"Well, no! O-of course not. But after I left, the school alerted the authorities, then I didn't know what I had set in motion until I was contacted by the D.A., and by then, it was too late."

"What, too late to tell the truth? So you just destroy a man's life, all so that you can keep up appearances?"

"No, I did this for you, for your future. Look, it's not like Mr. Donovan was guilt-free. He shouldn't have been having an affair with a student."

"But he didn't do anything. Nothing ever happened."

"Serena, you don't have to protect him."

"I'm not protecting him. He never touched me, mom. You sent an innocent man to prison."

"Look, everyone here has crossed the line at some point to protect someone they care about. Sometimes there's collateral damage." Chuck said.

"It's not so easy when you're the collateral damage. Maybe it's time to put everything on the table. Lily, do you have something you need to tell Chuck?" Rufus asked.

Chuck and Darcy looked at Rufus and then back at Lily.

"Well, if there was something I wanted to tell Charles, I would have told him." Lily said and Chuck looked back at Rufus.

"Lily's selling Bass Industries." Rufus said and Chuck looked at Lily with disbelief

"It's all very complicated. I had to talk to the board first.

"I trusted you with my father's company." Chuck said standing up. Darcy right beside him "I want it back immediately!"

"Do you really think the board would allow me to give the company to someone who just disappeared for three months? Your instability is the reason that I ended up in charge In the first place."

"Ellis and I can run it together"

"Oh right the girl who's known for her wild days and is an alcoholic. Real stable Charles

"I won't let you do this" Chuck said and walked out. Darcy turned to Lily.

"And to think I wanted you and my father together. I'm so glad that didn't work out" Darcy said and followed Chuck. She got down to the limo and crawled in. Chuck sat there. She grabbed his hand. "We're gonna get your company back Bass. I'm with you 110%"

He turned to her and kissed her.

"I love you"

"You too" she smiled.

*1 Week later*

They all sat around the table eating at the Empire

"See I told you food is more delicious when you cook it yourself" Dan said.

"Yeah which is why were gonna end this experiment in middle class living and call housekeeping to clean up."

"No way. Darcy made me stick my hand up a turkey's butt. You're not getting out of your job"

"Darcy's made me do that before"

"No excuses Nate. Blair is right. You need to do your part" Darcy said.

"Well I provided the location. So I did my part. Now I'm off to New Zealand for a taste of summer." Chuck said and walked into the bedroom. Darcy right behind him.

"You do realize that this will be the longest we've been apart since we started dating" she said.

"I really wish you'd go with" he said.

"Well as much fun as it is to run in with your sadist uncle. I made a promise to my best friend I would be her maid of honor

"I know" he said and kissed her.

"Tell him I say hi though"

"He'll enjoy that"

They walked out into the main area.

"Bye friends. I'll see you in the New Year" Chuck said.

"I'll walk you out" Nate said and they headed toward the elevator.

"New Zealand? That's awfully close to Australia" Blair said joining them.

"You know me. I like the heat" Chuck responded then turned to Darcy. "I'll miss you"

"Me too" she replied and gave him one more kiss.

"Jack will never help you" Blair said

"A shared enemy makes for unlikely friends" Chuck said and stepped onto the elevator and headed down.

Blair turned to Darcy.

"If you were smart you wouldn't let him make a deal with the devil"

"But you and I both know that Bass is stubborn and wouldn't listen even if I said not to" Darcy responded.

A few days later Darcy arrived in California. She spotted Austin waiting for her.

"Hey stranger" he said hugging her.

"Where's the fiancé?"

"A meeting"

"Oh"

"How are you?"

"Fantastic"

"Where's the billionaire boyfriend?"

"He had business to take care of in New Zealand."

"We'll miss him"

"No you won't" Darcy said.

"Darc"

"Be happy for me Aust. Hell, be happy for yourself. You're marrying Brooke."

"I am. For you and for me. I may not like the guy but he's the first one to say those words and you not freeze up"

"I'm happy" she said.

"Good"

"Take me home now" she replied and they took off toward sunny L.A.


	77. The Thorpes

**The Thorpes**

 _A/N: I know its been a long wait, so here you go. Hope you enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

Darcy sat in the car on the way back to the Empire from the airport. She was on the phone with her dad.

"Are you happy to be back in the city?" he asked.

"As much as I enjoy California and a part of it will always be in my heart. It just didn't have the thing I wanted."

"I'm sure he missed you too"

"Oh I know he did" she smiled.

"How was the rest of your trip after the wedding?"

"Well I hung out with TJ. Made him take shots for me" she said. "Thanks again for going with me."

"Well I've seen Brooke grow up it was only fair"

"I'm happy for them. Even if it was weird"

"As you should be" he said. "They're happy for you"

"Thanks"

"So who are you doing your internship with?"

"Well I sat down with Dean Ruether before break and I explained how I owned my own hotel and since I have a 3.8 GPA she agreed. Plus she's a secret Olivia Ellis fan so I sent her a copy of mom's whole collection"

"Bribery"

"I was taught well" she said. "I just have to write a paper on my experience"

"Well you will exceed"

"Thank you" she said as she pulled up in front of the Empire "Well I am home and by that I mean the Empire so I will call you later"

"Give Chuck my best"

"Bye Dad"

"Love you"

"You too" she said and hung up. She walked up to the Penthouse to see it in a mess

"Darcy" Nate said.

"Hey" she said looking around.

"Um sorry about the mess" he said.

"Um yeah. Bass mentioned that the Captain is out on parole"

"Uh yeah" he said.

"I see you two have been having fun?" she asked picking up a WII remote.

"Yeah" he said.

"But?" she asked setting it back down.

"Darcy Ellis always know"

"It's a special quality of mine" she smiled. "Where's Bass"

"He's…" he started as her phone rang.

"Hey" she said knowing who it was

"I missed you beautiful" Chuck said.

"As I you" she replied.

"Sorry I'm not home yet. With Jack being out of the country when I was there I had to think of other sources"

"And what did you find?" she asked.

"Russel Thorpe"

"Who's that?"

"He's an old friend of my fathers. I'm gonna see what I can get from him"

"Well I wish you luck" she replied.

"With you in my corner I don't need it" he said and she smiled. "I'm here. Talk later. He's having a party this afternoon. Be my date."

"Of course"

"I admire you"

"I admire you too" she said and hung up.

"Well I guess he just answered your question" Nate said.

"So your Dad issue"

"He needs to get a job and he hasn't found one"

"Talk to him"

"Darc"

"You guys use to run right?" she asked. "Take him running and just casually bring it up"

"I don't think that will work"

"When I wanted to talk to my dad sometimes I would bring up doctor stuff"

"Or wreck his car"

"That's different." She laughed "Go talk to your dad Archibald"

She went over to the apartment to grab a dress she had left there. She walked in and spotted her uncle.

"Hey" she replied hugging him.

"Hey I was wondering when I was gonna see you"

"Dad told you"

"Moving in with the boyfriend. That's a big Darcy step. Is the L word involved?"

"No but with him, I don't know. I think it could be one day."

"You're pretty serious about him"

"Very serious" she said.

"I'm happy for you"

She arrived at the party Chuck had told her about.

"Belle of the ball" she heard behind her. She turned and spotted her boyfriend.

"Well if it isn't my boyfriend. I've missed him" she said.

"The California sun did wonders. You're 10times more beautiful than before you left"

"With that comment you might get lucky" she said and he handed her a drink and then kissed her.

"I've missed you" he said and put a hand on the small of her back leading her through the crowd.

"Mr. Bass looking dapper" a women said making them stop.

"Thank you" Chuck replied giving the women a curious look.

"Raina. Someone wanted to say hello" she said and they turned to see another man.

"Mr. Thorpe" Chuck said taking his hand off of Darcy's back and reaching it out to shake Russell's "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir"

"Call me Russell. I see you've met my daughter"

"Raina Thorpe" Chuck said

"Wharton Grad. Thorpe Enterprise Vice President and most trusted advisor to her proud and aging papa"

"You said you were his assistant"

"You said that" Raina said then looked at Darcy. "Is this your partner?"

"Darcy Ellis, his girlfriend and business partner" Darcy said

"The Darcy Ellis?"

"The one and only" she smiled then took a sip of her cider.

"I know its premature Russell but, uh I came here to shake the hand of the man who's buying Bass Industries" Chuck said.

"What's that?" Russell asked and Darcy gave him a weird look.

"I understand you need discretion and while I wasn't happy the company was being sold I was heartened to learn that it would be my father's old friend at the helm"

"Son uh I'm not the buyer" Russell said. "And I was good friends with you father until he kicked me out of every deal and pushed me out of New York. If I'd known in time that his company was going up for sale I would've bought it cheap, dismantled it for parts and hosted a fire sale."

Russell walked away with his daughter leaving Darcy and Chuck there.

"You okay Bass?" Darcy asked grabbing his hand.

"I need to find Lily" he said and walked away letting go of her hand.

"Bass!" she shouted but he kept walking. She walked over to the bar and sat down frustrated and flagged a bartender "Sparkling Cider please"

He nodded and walked away

"Sparkling Cider?" she heard someone ask. She turned to see Raina. "Is there something wrong with the Champagne?"

"18 months sober"

"Congrats" she replied "I didn't know Darcy Ellis was an alcoholic. How does Chuck feel about that?"

"He's very supportive" she smiled grabbing the cider "Now I'm gonna go find my man"

She walked around looking for him when she finally saw him sitting with Lily. She headed up to them.

"Over a family squabble?" Chuck said.

"All he had to do was hear that you and I were in a standoff. And now he's concerned that there would be problems."

"What's going on?" Darcy asked.

"My father's life work is heading to the auction block" Chuck said and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Pray it goes to someone who doesn't chop it up"

"So basically let's hope Russell doesn't get a hold of it?" Darcy said and they heard glass clinking. Chuck stood up and grabbed Darcy's hand and kissed it. Russell clinked his glass and everyone turned their attention to them.

"Thank you, all, for coming, and, uh, a special thanks to the folks who came in from Chicago, Uh, where we've enjoyed a great run. But a wise man once told me, "If you stay in one place long enough, you'll never go anywhere. Which is why my daughter and I are very pleased to announce that Thorpe Enterprises is packing up and moving east to New York City. I was planning to get settled before I dove into business, but I'm a restless man. So I've decided to set my sights high on a company that has just this minute come back up on the block- my dear departed friend's Bass Industries. So Cheers to new friends and inevitable enemies."

Later that evening they sat in the bedroom. Chuck laying with his head in Darcy's lap. She played with his hair. She truly missed him over break.

"You'll get it back Bass. I promise" she said and he sat up.

"Lily and I are at odds"

"You don't need Lily Van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey. Do you know why?"

"Because I have you"

"Exactly and before you and I were you and I. We were friends, each others go to's, business partners, and partners in crime. I always have your back Bass. And that's because I have real feelings for you"

"Me too" he said kissing her. He kissed her pushing her down on to the bed. She had missed this.


	78. Famous Arm Candy

_A/N: Sorry for such a delay posting. I should have had more posted in this last month. But here we are. Its a short and sweet chapter I feel so enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **Famous Arm Candy**

Darcy walked into the kitchen to see Nate pouring himself some coffee.

"Morning Nate" she said grabbing a mug down.

"Morning" he said sort of moody.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she replied and he glared at her. She poured her cup and turned to him. "Talk to me best friend"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems"

"Nate" she said as Chuck walked in.

"Morning beautiful" he replied kissing her cheek "Nathaniel"

"Morning" Nate replied and left the room.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't know yet"

"But you're about too?" he replied.

"Oh you know me too well." she grinned then kissed him. "So what are your plans today?"

"I'm meeting with Raina to see if there is any way I can talk her in to convincing her father to not break up my company."

"Talk?"

"Just talk. I have a beautiful girlfriend."

"Good answer" she replied.

"You?"

"Talk to Nate and then I got an invite to The W party tonight. Be my date?"

"Of course" he replied.

"I will see you tonight. Good luck with Raina"

"Good luck with Archibald" he replied and gave her a good bye kiss then walked over to the elevator. Darcy walked to Nate's room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Talk to me Archibald" she said.

"Well I took your advice."

"And?"

"He is still skipping out on interviews and his parole officer is getting angry."

"Do you have a clue on where he could be going?"

"No clue" she replied.

"I really wish I knew how to help Nate"

"You and me both" he replied. "It really helps that you're a good listener."

"The best I know" she replied with a smirk as her phone rang and she looked at it. "Why is Lily calling me?"

"I don't know, answer it?"

"Hello" she answered standing up and walking out of the room and into her and Chuck's.

"Darcy darling have you heard from your brother?"

"Not today. Have you tried Elliot? He said something about staying at his place."

"Jonathon said they broke up."

"Since when?"  
"I guess since over the holidays."

"Wow, I'm surprised he didn't tell me" she said. "I'll get a hold of him, Lily I promise."

"Thank you so much sweetheart" Lily said and Darcy hung up. She called her brother.

"Now isn't a good time Darc" Eric said.

"And why not?"

"Darc."

"Don't Darc me Eric, I know you and Elliot broke up. I'm crushed you didn't tell me yourself."

"Darc, I just need space."

"As one of your older and wiser sisters. Don't do anything stupid okay. It's a Van der Woodsen trait to do so."

"I won't I promise."

"I'm going to the W party tonight, but if you want to call me tomorrow morning I'm all yours."

"Thanks Darc" he said and hung up.

While she was on the phone with Lily and Eric she didn't hear Nate talking to his Dad. She walked out into the living room.

"Did I just pass your Dad in a $2000 suit" Chuck asked coming in.

"Seems the Captain, who could barely get an interview for a custodial position got a big executive job" Nate said to them and then looked at Chuck "with the guy trying to buy your dad's company."

Darcy looked at Chuck and he looked at her.

"So what are you gonna do?" Nate asked.

"How'd your talk with Raina go?" Darcy asked.

"I guess it went okay." he said.

"Talk to her about this." she replied.

"You should."

"Me?"

"Yeah girl to girl" Chuck said "I also don't want to worry about her hitting on me"

"Aww" she replied "How sweet"

"Ellis?" he said.

"You know her better Bass."

"Ellis?"

"Don't worry about her hitting on you because at the end of the day you get to come home to me. The beautiful Hollywood Princess Darcy Ellis. The girl who admires you and so much more" she replied and kissed him "Now go"

Chuck smiled at her and walked out. Nate turned to her.

"Inspirational" he replied.

"I have my ways." She smiled "Now I have a party to get ready for."

Later that night she met Chuck out front of the party.

"Beautiful as always" he replied kissing her cheek.

"A charmer as always" she replied taking his arm and they began walking in "So word on The Captain?"

"She said she didn't know."

"And you believe her?"

"Ellis."

"Bass. As a women who has lied a few times in her life to get her way. Trust me. She knew." Darcy replied and spotted Blair at the entrance to the party. "If you don't believe me. Ask your ex"

"No need. I believe you"

"Chuck Bass and Darcy Ellis" Blair said.

"Blair Waldorf working the door" Chuck replied.

"I got an internship at W"

"Knowing you you'll be editor by May"

"That's amazing Blair" Darcy commented "You're a shoe in as Editor, like Bass said."

"Thank you" Blair replied and they walked in

"Thank you" Chuck whispered in her ear.

"For?" she replied.

"Being civil with Blair."

"I'm a professional Bass. I can behave in public "she smiled "Speaking of which. Here comes Raina"

"Fancy seeing you here" Raina said. "But then again your arm candy is famous."

"Good to see you again Raina" Darcy said faking a smile.

"Chuck this is Stuart Fuji, he's in the film business" Raina said and Darcy stuck out her hand

"I'm Darcy Ellis, nice to meet you Stuart." Darcy said.

"As in Olivia Ellis?" he asked.

"Um my mother yes" Darcy said then glanced at Chuck then back "Stuart is it alright if my date and I borrow yours for just a moment"

"Of course Miss Ellis" Stuart said and walked away.

"Using your name to get your way" Raina said.

"It comes in handy, but I'm sure you already knew that" Darcy replied "Now about The Captain?"

"What about him?"

"You really expect me to believe that you didn't know?"

"I didn't" she said and Darcy glanced at Chuck.

"Raina, you're trying to take my company how can I just trust you. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't my father's legacy. Stakes are too high to take a chance on trust" Chucks aid and Raina walked away.

"Wow" she said and kissed him.

"Darcy!" Serena yelled walking over to them.

"Hey S, and um…" Darcy said.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks" Chuck said.

"Ben" Ben said.

"Oh Ben" Darcy said. "I'm Darcy, Serena's big sister"

"Nice to meet you" Ben said.

"So what's wrong?" Darcy said.

"Have you seen Eric, or heard from him?"

"I called him earlier this morning. I wanted to check on him after hearing him and Elliot broke up. I told him not to do anything stupid. You know with it being a Van der Woodsen trait."

"Well, Ben saw him with Damien earlier"

"I'm sure it's nothing he hate's Damien."

"But he's persuasive."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, let me know if you two find him."

"Will do" Serena said then hugged her sister.

Chuck walked back over and handed her a drink. What was that about?

"Eric. If you talk to him will you please talk some sense into him? Maybe he'll listen to you. At least he use too"

"That was before the whole Jenny thing"

"Yeah but because of her Damien is now in his life and that's not okay Bass."

"And that was because of me introducing her."

"Don't blame yourself Bass. It was her choice to keep acquainted with him. You kicked him out of our hotel. So please try talking to Eric."

"I'll try my best. For you" he said putting a hand on her back.

*Serena, Eric and Ben*

Serena and Ben walked Eric out to the car.

"Damien Dalagaard of all people. You know what kind of person he is?" Serena said.

"Oh, so now you wanna get all sisterly? Where was your phone call this morning? At least Darcy checked up on me."

"Does she know you're dating a demon!?" Serena shouted "Can't you see he's using you like he did Jenny"

"Why 'cause nobody could like me for me?"

"Hey I know what it feels like when you think you have no one to turn to" Ben said.

"Who the hell are you?" Eric shouted.

"I'm Ben. Serena's…"

"Non-rapist but still technically ex-con former teacher. You have taken up a lot of time over the dinner table at our house"

"I'm sure all that drama has been overshadowing what's going on in everyone else's life, especially yours"

"No offence man but mind your own business"

"When I got locked up I… befriended some not very good guys. Found out the hard way when you do things that betray who you are, it became very difficult to recognize yourself. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Please Eric" Serena said.

"Mom did this awful thing, you went away to Ostroff, Dad of course is gone again, and Darcy went back to California. I was looking forward to just being away with Elliot and having someone to talk to. Then he broke up with me. And I didn't have anybody."

"You always have me, and you always have Darcy. We're your sisters."

"No I didn't. You were off chasing some judge trying to help him" Eric said pointing to Ben "And then Darcy is busy helping Chuck with Bass Industries. I don't want to feel sad anymore. I don't want to feel anything. Damien is a good distraction."

The next morning Darcy woke up to a note from Chuck saying he was talking to Raina. She walked into the living room and spotted Nate with a puzzled look.

"You okay Archibald?" She asked.

"I called my dad's room"

"And?"

"He checked out"

"Why?"

"I guess he's mad we got him fired from Thorps"

"Bass said he was gonna go talk to her. Maybe he figured out he well we were wrong to do so."

"You've got yourself a good guy." Nate said.

"Thanks. You're a lucky guy too."

"How so?"

"Well your two best friends are dating, so you get extra the friend advice."

"Chinese food and movie tonight?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I think I can squeeze you in" she laughed and they fell back onto the couch still laughing.


	79. I Only Wanted In Her Pants

_A/N: Here you guys go. Hope you enjoy. I really like this chapter. Some cutesy Bass and Ellis moments. And the Palace rooftop is back._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. My beautiful talented great girlfriend Darcy._

 ** **I Only Wanted In Her Pants.****

Darcy walked into the bedroom on the phone with her dad.

"So they want you to do a movie this summer. Can you and Chuck handle that you barely survived Winter Break?"

"We'll get through this"

"Darc?"

"Bass knows how important this movie is to me. He respects my passion."

"How important is this movie?"

"David O Russsell, He's like…"

"I know who he is Darc. I was married to your mother"

"Right. Anyways. He handpicked me for this role. I still had to do an auditions so when I was there for the wedding I stopped by and did it and he said he should have stuck with his first instinct and gave me the part."

"Wow my daughter. Taking Hollywood by storm"

"That's me"

"So how are you two gonna handle that?"

"Like we handle everything. With an open and honest conversation" she replied walking out of the room.

"Raina is the one person that can stop her father from buying Bass Industries. I need us to be friends so she'll spare my company."

"I gotta go dad. I'll call you later"

"Alright love you."

"You too" she said hanging up and walking over to Chuck.

"She doesn't strike me as a friend with a guy only type of girl. So give it time" Nate said.

"Time is something I don't have."

"What are we talking about?" Darcy said kissing Chuck's cheek.

"One of my Cooperate weasels informed me that their board is voting tonight at 8. To approve the bid. Once this happens Bass Industries is toast."

"Damn" Darcy replied.

"We need to up our game" he replied as the elevator dinged.

"Hello" Blair shouted. "Anyone home?"

"Great" Darcy whispered and Nate laughed.

"Epperly meet my good friend Chuck Bass."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bass" Epperly said.

"That's Nate and um Darcy" Blair said. "Chuck, we need a favor. The magazine lost its space for the kickoff party tonight and Epperly and I both agree The Empire would be the perfect replacement"

"Ellis?" Chuck asked turning to Darcy. Darcy opened up her phone and pulled up the calendar she had made for the Empire.

"Um actually the Empire is already spoken for" Darcy said then thought about Chuck's predicament with Raina. "What about the Palace Bass?"

Chuck looked at her thinking what she was thinking and turned to Blair.

"The Palace is available" Chuck said.

"The Palace?" Blair said "It would lend an air of old world sophistication"

"I will let you all handle this. I have something I need to do" she said kissing Chuck

"Like?" Chuck asked pulling away

"Helping you." she smiled "Trust me"

"Always"

"Bye Blair, Epperly" she said and turned to Nate "Nate"

She headed out and tried to track Raina down. She finally found her.

"Raina, hey" Darcy said.

"Darcy Ellis, what brings you to me?"

"I realized you and I. Um we got off to the wrong start"

"I guess yeah."

"So I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch, maybe go shopping?"

"Well I have a meeting with my dad, but I guess afterwards."

"Awesome" Darcy smiled "We both need a gal pal in this business. The boys are all work no play."

"Oh I know" Raina laughed.

"So um meet at the Palace after your meeting then?"

"Sounds great. See you then Darc."

Darcy went and ran a few errands and came back to the Palace to see Russell, Chuck and Raina talking.

"Do I need to be here? I actually have plans" she heard Raina say as she approached.

"I'm right on time" she said then turned to Chuck "Hi honey"

"Why are you here?" he asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Well Raina and I realized that we got off on the wrong foot."

"So we made plans, were about to have lunch." Raina said.

"Well let me join you. We can give Raina the grand tour of the Palace. We can start with lunch in the restaurant."

"I have to get back to the office but I think it's nice, a Bass and a Thorpe being seen together" Russell said and walked away.

"Shall we" Chuck said guiding both women into the restaurant.

They all sat down at a table and waited for someone to take their order. Chuck made a point to mention every waiter's name as they walked by which Darcy noticed Raina paid attention to. They ordered and the table went silent for a while.

"You two make a very lovely couple." Raina said "How did you two meet?"

"School Steps" Darcy replied. "He hit on me."

"I did not" he said smirking at her. "I told you my name. You just assumed I did"

"Oh really Mr. I'm Chuck Bass" she smirked back.

"So no love at first site?" Raina commented.

"I hated him." Darcy commented back.

"I only wanted in her pants." Chuck said as the waiter brought their food.

"Charming" Darcy replied.

"Well something must have happened because now you're here and in love."

"Darcy became my go to girl as the months and years progressed. She knows everything about me."

"Same as me" she smiled at him.

"I can't lie to her. It's impossible."

"Romantic" Raina said. "But how did it go from that to here"

"We spent the last summer together and one thing just lead to the next." Darcy said

They finished their lunch.

"Lunch was amazing" Raina commented.

"You'll have to tell Justin when you see him. He's our executive chef" Chuck replied as their waiter collected their things. "Thank you Daniel. The service was impeccable as always"

"Indeed it was Daniel" Darcy commented.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bass, Miss Ellis" Daniel said and walked away.

"Chuck I know you're trying to make me feel guilty about buying the Palace and firing all these nice people but business is business you know that. What's with the show?"

"It's not a show. I actually grew up here. Other kids have neighbors and pot lucks. I have concierges and room service. I know these people because they're my extended family. I shouldn't expect you to understand" Chuck said.

Darcy eyed him from across the table. She wasn't sure herself if he was playing Raina's guilt or if he was actually being honest.

"Actually I do" Raina replied "When my mother abandoned us. My dad couldn't sleep in her house anymore so he moved us into the penthouse of The Blake and we never left."

"Nothing like being a guest at your own home"

"You should see the Palace at night" Darcy added in "There's a party tonight. You should come. As our guest"

"Maybe another night. I have a meeting I can't miss. In fact I'm gonna have to cancel our shopping plans. Rain check for tomorrow" Raina said. "I'm gonna get my coat. Thanks for lunch.

She got up and left. Chuck turned to Darcy.

"Shopping?" he asked.

"I was taking a different approach. Which may actually work."

"I think it just might" he said and kissed her.

"So that speech? Real or fake?"  
"I'll admit it started as a show"

"Well you have been taking excellent lessons from me"

"It pays to date an actress" he replied and kissed her. "Now I actually have somewhere I want to take you now"

"Oh?" she replied and he pulled her up on to her feet and guided her to a place she knew way to well. The rooftop. "Bass"

"The start of our friendship" he smiled.

"A beautiful one at that" she said and kissed him.

Darcy's phone rang and she looked to see Nate.

"Take it" he replied kissing her again.

"Hello" she said.

"Was I selfish?"

"Excuse me?"  
"Was I selfish?"

"As in"

"Darc do I have to spell it out loud"

"Oh my god Archibald really?"

"Blair…"

"I am not having this conversation"

"Just say yes or no"

"No" she said then hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Your roommate is weird and spent the day with Blair" she replied.

Chuck gave her a weird look.

"Let's go home" she said grabbing his hand.

"One second" he said kissing her again leading to more of a make out session. One thing they had never done on the roof.

Later that evening they arrived at the party. After their rooftop make out session Chuck went and took care of some stuff while Darcy changed. She met him out front of the Palace.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he said and she leaned up and kissed him. "Should we head inside?"

"I guess" she said taking his arm. They headed inside and Chuck's phone buzzed. "Is she coming?"  
"She's coming" he replied as they found the bar. "One sparkling cider and a scotch"

The guy handed it over and she took a sip glancing around the room looking for Raina. She spotted Blair smacking Nate's butt as he walked away with another girl and she spit her drink back into her cup.

"You okay?" Chuck asked her and she turned to him and nodded. She spotted Raina walking their way.

"She's here" she smiled setting her now ruined drink down.

"I missed my meeting" Raina said.

"Was it worth it?" Darcy asked.

"Only if you tell me something about this place. Like your hiding spot"

"My hiding spot?" Chuck asked.

"You're hiding spot."

"Did Ellis tell you?" Chuck said glancing at Darcy and she shook her head no.

"I grew up in a hotel too remember?"

"The hiding spot? Hmm where is that" Chuck said "Right it's a secret."

"So Does Darcy here know it?"

"Probably, probably not" Darcy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you are gonna help me find it" Raina said grabbing Darcy's hand and pulling her toward the kitchen.

"That's not a fair advantage. Ellis knows me better than anyone."

"You're just scared we will find it" Raina commented.

Darcy smirked at her boyfriend as they continued the search. Raina kept guessing until they finally found it. Right when they found it Russell barged in interrupting.

"Chuck knew about the vote. He kept you away on purpose." Russell said.

"Is that true?" Raina asked but Chuck couldn't respond. Raina stormed away.

"I'll follow her." Darcy said giving Chuck a peck on the cheek and took off after her. She got outside and spotted her. "Raina!"  
Raina stopped and turned to Darcy.

"Did you know it was tonight?" Raina asked.

"Yeah, I did" she said.

"That's why you all of a sudden wanted to be friends?"

"I wanted to help Bass. I really care about him and The Palace and his dad's company is his world. But I seriously judged you way to fast."

"And I you but Darcy. You and I as friends won't work. Especially now."

"When I moved to New York I didn't know anyone but I quickly became friends with two people and I would do anything for either one. One of them being Bass. I learned just how quickly you get sucked into their world. I'm like you in a way. My mom isn't around and I know that only having your dad you want to trust him. I get that."

"Your mom isn't around?"

"She died when I was 16" Darcy replied. "Look Raina. Please don't think about what we did tonight. Go with your gut feeling on that vote. That's all I ask."

She walked away and back into the party as Serena was walking out.

"What's going on?" she asked her sister.

"Our brother, Dan, and Damien"

"Ok that's an interesting trio."

"I promise to fill you later, I need to find Ben." she said and walked away.

The next morning Darcy walked into the living room and was greeted by Chuck with a passionate kiss.

"I do like those" she said "What's the occasion?"

"Just saying how lucky I am to have you."

"Keep talking" she smiled and kissed him.

"Whatever you said to Raina was genius" he said between kisses.

"Really?"

"She called me and told me I was a lucky man to have landed you and to never let you go."

"I like her."

"She said the same about you" he said kissing her again. Nate walked out into the living room.

"Sorry I interrupted" he said to them.

"It's no problem." Darcy said. "Where you headed?"

"Meeting Dan. We're um going to find Eric."

"Oh my god, where is he?"

"Damien's"

"Why is he with him?"

"Ellis, let them handle it."

"He's my brother" she said Nate walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Dan and I got this okay." He said then kissed the top of her head "Don't worry"

Nate walked out and Darcy turned to Chuck and he pulled her close.


	80. Valentines Day

_A/N: Here's another chapter for you all._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Valentines Day**

Darcy and Chucked walked into Lily's and she greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope hosting this brunch will prove I have the company's best interest at heart" Lily said then turned to Darcy "I'm really sorry for how I spoke to you."

"Well I wouldn't accept you to just not speak your mind" Darcy responded.

"Let's just focus on the Thorpes and not each other" Rufus replied.

"Charles don't let yours and Darcy's friendship with Raina affect your judgement. We have to be careful of the Thorpes."

"We know" Darcy said and heard the elevator ding "Here we go"

The Thorpes walked in.

"Welcome" Chuck said grabbing Darcy's hand and she gave it a light squeeze and he put it up to his lips and kissed it.

"So is anyone hungry" Lily said.

They all sat down and ate avoiding business. When it was all done they sat in the living room.

"Well Lily everything was delicious especially the eggs, Spanish tortilla. That's perfect after a late night or a breakfast in bed after too much Rioja"

"Thank you Russell" Lily replied "Um here in America we call them a Frittata."

"Mr. Thorpe" Chuck said standing up "We're all grateful we have a buyer for Bass Industries that we can all approve of. Though it may be your instinct to keep the company under the Thorpe umbrella. That might be a mistake. The Bass name has equity. I'd the chance to prove that. All in one night. Tomorrow to be exact. I've leased landmark mansion outside the city. With my partner in crime of course."

Chuck smiled at Darcy then looked back to Russell

"It's a destination. You travel to get there and the reservations are made before" Darcy added.

"And what is it that people get when they get there?"

"Imagine you're at a club. Forget the year, the continent. You don't want the night to end. In this case it doesn't have to. When the time is right you drift upstairs to a private room. Spend the night or just a few hours. It's up to you"

"What makes you think people will show up?" Russell asked. "Sounds like you need a big marketing push just to get the word out."

"No Marketing. I say where and when, people show up. If I can prove to you that the Bass brand has a quantifiable worth. Will you look at my business plan? It shows how you can keep the company together under the Bass name with my help."

Russell stood up and walked over to Chuck.

"I will put a pin in my plan for…let's say 36 hours. If this thing you planned succeeds we'll talk" Russell said than shook Chuck's hand then walked over to the elevator. Raina walked over to them.

"You nailed it" she said then turned toward the elevator. "I'll see you back at the hotel dad"

Russell got on the elevator as Serena got off.

"Serena we weren't expecting you" Lily said.

"I'm here to see Raina" Serena said then turned to Raina. "Hi we haven't met officially yet but our mutual friend Blair Waldorf wants to talk to you, she'll explain everything."

Serena handed the phone over and Raina took it and walked away.

"What's that about" Darcy said hugging her sister.

"Yes please explain" Chuck said putting his hand on Darcy's lower back

"Blair has to follow a socialite around on Valentine's Day. It's for work. She figured you wouldn't mind" Serena answered.

"Why does Blair think Raina has plans, she isn't seeing anyone." Darcy said then turned to Chuck. "Bass"

"I haven't heard her talk about anyone in our meetings"

"So I know that Gossip Girl isn't Darcy's normal reading material but Chuck, don't you get blast."

"I haven't paid much attention to it lately." He replied.

"Well she thinks you traded in movie premieres for business meetings" Serena said looking at Chuck.

"So Gossip Girl thinks that Raina and Bass are dating?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah I guess, and Blair being…"

"Understandable" Darcy said and turned to Chuck.

Raina came walking over and handed Serena her phone back.

"So ready for shopping Darc" Raina asked.

"You two have fun" Chuck said and kissed her.

"Can I come?" Serena asked.

"Of course" Raina said.

"Alright lets go" Darcy said then gave Chuck a quick kiss and they headed out.

They arrived at Ralph Lauren. Darcy wasn't even sure what she wanted to wear. This was her 1st Valentine's Day with Chuck and all her Valentines with Austin were super casual and not very romantic. She really didn't know how to celebrate Valentine's Day.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Serena asked her.

"She should be. Chuck has something very romantic planned." Raina said.

"How did you two become friends. Last time I heard you didn't exactly like each other?"

"Well Darcy did try tricking me into a friendship so Chuck could get to my dad but then we realized we had something in common."

"What would that be?" Serena asked.

"A mother that's no longer here" Darcy said not wanting to say the other part.

"Oh and our fathers. Can we trust them?" Raina added and the room got silent.

"S." Darcy said.

"You're okay" Serena said.

"I'm confused?" Raina said.

"Serena and I are sisters" Darcy replied "Same dad. He wasn't really in the picture for…"

"It's okay Darcy" Serena said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Raina replied.

"So I called ahead. Let's get you a sexy dress" Serena said grabbing her sister's hand. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. They tried on several dresses and Serena kept glancing at one.

"Try it on S" Darcy said.

"I can't"

"Why can't you?"  
"Darcy's right you can wear it tomorrow night" Raina said.

"I have other plans tomorrow night" Serena replied.

"Serena Van der Woodsen missing a Chuck Bass party. Maybe he was over exaggerating the value of his so called brand."

"It's not that. It's just. I'm in this new relationship but were trying to keep things simple. You know how it is"

"Nate and I kept things simple. Look where that got us" Darcy said.

"That's different Darc"

"Suit yourself" Darcy smiled and went into the dressing room.

Later after shopping she arrived at The Empire. She had someone put her dress in the guest room closet so Chuck couldn't see it. She spotted him on the couch looking upset.

"That's not a look I like on my man" she said walking over.

"The Captain found something on Russell's deal"

"What about it?" she asked sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well one he isn't even gonna consider our deal. Two, he wants to break the company up and sell it in pieces"

"But Bass Industries is more profitable as a whole"

"You amaze me" he smiled then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"My Ivy league business courses" she said moving to sit next to him. He put her arm around her and she leaned into him. They sat in silence for a moment and she thought of something. She looked up at him "Did Russell have something against your dad?"

"Do you and Nathaniel practice this?"

"Practice what?"

"He asked me the same thing"

"Well he is my best friend, I guess we just think a like sometimes"

"It's scary" he said.

"Call Raina. Maybe she has an idea"  
"Brilliant" he said kissing her forehead.

"That I am" she smiled and kissed him.

The next night she arrived at the destination and descended the staircase. Chuck stood at the bottom. He couldn't utter a word.

"Speechless" she said taking his arm.

"You are normally the most beautiful woman in the whole world and tonight just proves it more"

"Keep talking like that and we may need to use one of those rooms" she said kissing him.

"I will be okay with that" he replied as Raina and Russell approached them.

"$2500 a head and it's filled to capacity. This place is a gold mine" Russell said.

"I know how to tap a vein" Chuck replied then Russell walked away.

"You look amazing" Raina said to Darcy.

"Thank you. So do you"

"This place looks great"

"Well when you have Darcinda Ellis as a muse anything is possible" Chuck responded putting his hand on the small of her back. Darcy kissed him.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You two have fun. Treat my new friend right Chuck or you'll hear from me" Raina replied then walked away.

Darcy turned to Chuck and put her arms around his neck.

"So far tonight is amazing"

"Anything to put that beautiful smile on your face" he replied. "Now I should probably be a good host and make my rounds"

"Most definitely" she replied.

"Meet me upstairs in let's say an hour"

"It's a date" she replied then kissed him and they went their separate ways.

She looked around the room for some cider and found some. She then located Nate and his dad and walked over.

"Resignation" she heard the Captain say.

"Archibalds" Darcy replied.

"Darcy good to see you" The Captain said.

"You too"

"I was just telling my son I'm turning in my resignation to Russell"

"That's amazing" she said.

"I'll leave you two" The Captain said and walked away.

"So your first Valentine's day with Chuck? How is it?"

"So far so good. I'm meeting him upstairs in an hour" she smiled.

"Oh yes, that" he smiled back.

"You know too?"

"I'm Chuck Bass's best friend, of course I know. Not to mention I'm also yours"

"That is true" she smiled "I actually already miss him so I am gonna go find my king"

"You two make me believe I can find love" he replied.

"There is someone out there for everybody Archibald. I use to think it was me and I was wrong"

"I'm actually glad you weren't because I have never seen Chuck Bass this happy" he replied "But I knew that you were perfect for him"

"Happy Valentine's Day Archibald" She replied walking away.

"Happy Valentine's Day Darc" he yelled.

She headed upstairs. She could here Chuck and Russell talking or perhaps it was yelling. She walked into one of the bedrooms to see it set up beautifully. It was amazing.

"Ellis" Chuck said walking in behind her.

"It's beautiful" she replied and turned to him "What's going on Bass?"

"Raina left"

"Why?"

"She heard me yelling at Lily"

"What? Why were you yelling at Lily" she asked.

"It was just business Ellis"  
"I'm going home" she replied heading out.

"Ellis" he said grabbing her shoulder. She stopped and turned.

"We tell each other everything Bass. We have since our first rooftop. But lately with Russell, you've been keeping things from me such as tonight. That's not who we are Bass"

"Ellis"

"We promised all honesty all the time. In business and in our social lives" She said then walked out.

She got back to the Empire and walked into her and Chuck's bedroom. Rose petals filled the whole bed and the floor around it. A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it.

"Oh Bass" she said and sat down on the bed feeling the rose petals between her fingers. He always did know the way to her heart. She heard the elevator open and walked over to the door getting ready to open it when she heard talking.

"Lesson learned. Wall Street didn't need a sequel in the theater or in my life. Now I just have to find something between manual labor and high finance." She heard the captain say.

"Wish I'd been wrong about Thorpe" Nate replied. She went to go turn back to the bed when she heard.

"Wish I had a company I could put you in" Chuck said and Darcy opened the door slightly

"One good thing I realized tonight. I still got game. As soon as he fired me I had to turn in my keycard so I gave him one to the gym at The Empire. This is to Thorpe's office and this all the passwords you need. They change them weekly on Thursday."

"So that gives us 48 hours" Darcy responded and they turned to her.

"Ellis" Chuck said and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"The room is beautiful Bass" she replied.

"I get you hate me"

"I could never hate you. Actually quite the opposite. I was mad, we had a fight. It happens in relationships." She replied and he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and pulled away. "Face it Bass. You need me"

"Always will" he replied then scooped her up. "If you'll excuse us"

He carried her into the bedroom saving what was left of the night.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed._


	81. Eric's Party

_A/N: I got to typing some chapter so I got really excited to post some. Were almost done with Part 4. I hope you enjoy, this is a difficult chapter for our leading lady._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Eric's Party.**

Darcy walked into the living room getting ready to head over to help set up Eric's 18th birthday. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Good Morning" she said.

"Morning Sweetheart" she heard her dad say.

"Is this you calling to say you won't be making it to Eric's birthday?"

"I'm trying but I can't make any promises"

"And you wonder why the kid has issues with you?"

"I know and I will forever be making it up to him" he said. "Have you and Chuck discussed the movie yet?"

"It's on the list of things to discuss but right now were worried more about his father's company"

"Which if were being honest, will probably be half yours one day?"

"Premature dad." she said

"Just stating how I see it."

"Har Har!"

"Well give him my best and tell your brother 'Happy Birthday'"

"I will"

"Love you sweetheart"

"You too Dad" she said and hung up. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed coffee.

"Russell tricked me to look like a monster with Lily, so Raina would end our friendship and I'd lose the one advocate within his company."

"As you've said more than a couple of times" Nate said as the two walked in.

"Morning Beautiful" Chuck said kissing her.

"Is Raina not talking to you either?" Nate asked.

"Oh no, we're still friends. Just business is off topic. As is Bass" she replied.  
"So nothing to talk about really?" Nate asked.

"Har har Archibald"

"That's where you come in" Chuck said to Nate "I need you to bump into her while she's meeting your mother about the Girls Inc. Then distract her for a while"

"I'm pretty sure a business women like Raina has plans for the day, and what do I talk to her about anyway?"

"That Archibald charm" Darcy replied. "Use it. I mean every girl falls for it."

"Just change the sweater" Chuck said "I'll see you later"

Chuck kissed her then headed out. Nate turned to her.

"What's wrong with my sweater?"

"Gotta go" she said kissing his cheek "Little brothers 18th birthday"

She headed toward the elevator.

"Love you too Darc" he shouted and she smirked.

While in the elevator a text came in.

 **Eric: No party**

After getting the text she went to the apartment to grab some mail. Mostly her newest chip. She was so proud for how far she had come. 21 months sober. She was beyond excited that she was about to hit 2 years.

She headed over to the Van der Woodsen's thinking she could still stop by and see her brother for his birthday. She got there and spotted a cater, Lily and Chuck.

"Eric told me the party was cancelled" Darcy said as Chuck put a hand on her back.

"I guess he changed his mind" Lily said.  
"Do you know where he's at?"

"No I don't"

"Well I will let you two discuss our next plan and go find him" she said then kissed Chuck and left.

She headed back to the Empire. She got in the elevator to go up when she got a phone call.

"Hello" she answered

"Darc! It's Austin!" he said. She could here sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked so many fears running through her head.

"It's Brooke" he replied. "She's…hospital"

"Oh my god Aust. Why?"  
"She relapsed. Possibly OD. Darc…they don't think she's gonna make it. I need you"  
"I don't know if…"

"Darc its Brooke"

"I know Aust. It's just my brother's 18th birthday and my dad…"

"Brooke came before him"

"I will try my best Austin" she said then hung up. She stepped off the elevator then sank to the floor crying.

"Darcy oh my god" Raina said.

"Hey" Nate said helping her up "You okay?"

She looked at him then turned around.

"Darc?" Nate said.

"I need to find Bass" she said facing him and wiping her tears.

Nate grabbed her hand.

"What's going on Darc? Talk to me."

"Brooke" she replied. "Nate I need to find Bass"

"Okay" he nodded and she left.

She got back to the Van der Woodsen's. Party full swing. She looked around for Chuck finding him with Lily and Rufus.

"Would Kidd consider backing us instead" Lily asked.

"That's why I invited him tonight to convince him it's a better business move" Chuck said,

"Good spying" Rufus said.

"Thank you" Chuck said and spotted his girlfriend walking toward him "Hey beautiful"  
"Hi, can I borrow Bass for a second" she said.

He noticed the tear stains beneath her eyes.

"Excuse us" he said to Lily and Rufus.

He grabbed her hand and they walked toward Serena's old room.

"I'm gonna need to go to California for a few days" she said trying to keep her cool.

"Why?" he asked wiping a tear that had escaped. "Ellis, what's wrong"  
"It's Brooke" she began to cry and he pulled her close soothing her hair. She pulled away and wiped her face. "She relapsed Bass."

"Then yes California is exactly where you should be" he said as her phone rang.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"It's Austin again." He said and she could just hear it in his voice. She dropped the phone and sank to the floor. Chuck picked it up and answered.

*Chuck on Phone.

"Hey Austin it's Chuck Bass"

"She knows doesn't she?"

"I believe so" he said looking at his girlfriend. He walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"We're already talking funeral arrangements. Darc needs to be out here."  
"I'll have her out first thing in the morning"

"Chuck"

"Yeah" he responded.

"She can't come alone. It will break her."

"She won't be" he replied and they hung up. Chuck went through Darcy's contacts and found the one he needed and hit dial.

"Hey sis, what's up" Carter said,

"Baizen" Chuck said.

"Bass? Why are you on Darcy's phone? Wait is everything okay? Is she okay"

"Ellis is fine. For now. Unfortunately her best friend from California just died of an overdose. She needs to be in California and I would love to join her but I can't. Hence the phone call."

"You want me to go with her"

"Yes. If you would please"

"Why can't you? And why would you?"

"Just meet her at JFK tomorrow morning," Chuck said then hung up.

Darcy sat by the wall just watching the party. Chuck came over and sat down next to her handing her the phone back. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Carter is meeting you at the airport tomorrow morning."  
"Carter?" she asked him confused.

"I may hate the guy but we do have one thing in common. We both care about you and you need that in California. I wish I could go"

"You're so close to getting it back Bass. You worry about the company. Let Carter worry about me" she replied. "I'm gonna go say happy birthday to Eric and head home. No rush"

They both stood up and he kissed her.

"I love you"

"I know" she smiled "You too. FYI. Thorpe just walked in"

"Have a safe trip" he said and kissed her forehead and walked away.

She smiled. She went to the bathroom to clear her face up. After collecting herself she left the room and then went looking for Eric. She finally located both him and Serena in her bedroom. Walking in right behind Lily.

"$100,000! Eric what is the meaning of this?" Lily asked. Darcy spotted Damien.

"$100,000 worth of drugs!" Darcy yelled. This could seriously not be happening.

"You promised you were done with all of this"

"Mom, it's not what it looks like" Serena said.

"Looks like you Van der Woodsen's have a whole lot of discussing to do" Damien said and left.

"Drugs Eric!" Darcy shouted.

"Darcy!" Serena said.

"Your sister has the right to react that way"

"It's not what you all think"

"That's what they all say"

"Damien is blackmailing Eric" Serena said.

"What!" Darcy shouted. Today was just way too much. "I'm gonna go"

Darcy walked out of the room and found a wall and sat down against it. She could really use a drink. She kept glancing at the cater waiters carrying the drink trays. She really wanted one right now.

The party died down and she joined her siblings by the couch. Chuck sat down next to her and kissed her temple.

"You holding up okay Ellis?" he asked putting his hand on her back.

"Not really but I'm here with Family. That counts for something" she replied and leaned into him.

"What's going on Darcy?" Rufus asked.

"I don't want to depress you all on Eric's birthday" she said taking a bite of the cake.

"You're family. So your problems are our" Serena said and Eric nodded in agreence.

Darcy looked at Chuck. He could tell that she didn't want to say it but she nodded at him to do it. He turned his attention to the family.

"Ellis's childhood best friend Brooke died this evening of an overdose."

"Oh my god Darcy" Serena said reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"That explains the freak out on me." Eric said. "I'm sorry Darc. That I added more to your evening."

"Can we not talk about it" she said and looked at Chuck. "How did your plan work?"

"Well Rufus accused Russell of sleeping with Lily. It was fantastic."

"Rufus did play the jealous husband brilliantly"

"I'm so sorry I missed all of this. Did anyone else see Vanessa or am I having Ether flashbacks"

"It's probably the latter although I did notice Blair wearing two different shoes."

"Blair with two different shoes?" Darcy asked. "Poor thing must be tired from the W"

"Did Darcy have any of that Ether because she's feeling sorry for Blair" Eric joked.

Darcy leaned back into Chuck. Glad her family was getting her to laugh. Tomorrow was another day.

 _A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Chuck and Darcy though are so amazing. I will admit this story started as a Nate/OC but I just fell in love with Darcy and Chuck and the dynamic I gave them._


	82. A Tough Day

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter for you all. This is a pretty big chapter for our leading lady so hope you enjoy,_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy, and a few characters you will see this chapter (Brooklyn's family)_

 **A Tough Day.**

Darcy walked into the Church with Carter by her side. As much as she felt she needed to be there she desperately wanted to be home with Chuck celebrating their win over Russell. She had spent the morning watching him on Gossip Girl and was so proud of him.

"You okay?" Carter asked her.

"I really just want to be home"

"With Bass?"

"Carter" she said turning to him.

"If you're happy then I'm happy for you"

"I'm really happy Carter" she said "The happiest I've ever been"

"Darcy?" she heard a woman say and she turned to see Brandy Wyatt. Brooke's mom.

"Brandy" she said hugging her.

"Austin and I are so glad you could make it. He mentioned you've been busy"

"Darcy owns a hotel" Carter said.

"Your dad mentioned that at the wedding" Brandy replied.

"Um yeah" she said "Were gonna find our seats"

"Seems very sudden for the funeral. Didn't she just die a day ago or so?" Carter mentioned.

"She's always been a planner." Brandy said then walked away.

Darcy looked toward the door. She wanted to leave so bad. She didn't feel like she belonged.

"Darcy" Austin said and she turned to him.

"Austin" Carter said sticking out his hand "I'm so sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" Austin replied. That was the first and probably last time Darcy would ever see those two being civilized.

"How long?" Darcy asked and Austin turned his attention back to her.

"How long what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Aust. How long as she been abusing again?"

"Darc."

"Austin!" she said. "How long?"

"We found out that we couldn't get pregnant. She started being weird and coming home late and I confronted her."

"When did she OD?"

"Darc"

"Austin. When did she OD?"

"She was omitted to the hospital 5 days ago. Everything seemed fine. I didn't want to worry you. I thought she'd pull through."

"You wait till she dies to call me. I didn't get to say goodbye! Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry."

"I need air" she said and walked away heading for outside. She felt someone behind her.

"Darc" Carter said and she stopped.

"Carter I can't be here."

"Yes you can." He said and found a seat in the back. He grabbed her hand and they sat down. She could feel the walls coming in on her. She couldn't breathe and she really wanted a drink. After the funeral they walked outside and toward the rental car. She spotted Autumn Wyatt. Brooklyn's big sister.

"Oh no" she replied and Carter looked where she was looking.

"What?"

"I need to call Bass" she said getting out her phone. She dialed his number and he picked up.

"Hey beautiful. How's everything?"

"I needed to hear your voice,"

"Room coming in on you?"

"How'd you know?" she smiled.

"I know you" he replied. "Take a few deep breaths. Remember that I admire you and soon you will be home where you belong. With me and our Empire."

She took a deep breath then smiled.

"I admire you too" she replied. They hung up and she put her phone away.

"Wow I think my little sister is in love" Carter said and she glanced at him and smiled.

"Possibly" she replied. "Were gonna go to their house. Say hi and bye and then off to New York."

"Sounds good" he said.

They arrived at the Wyatt's and walked in. She looked around at all the people there. She said hi to a few people and they asked her about her life. She just responded that it was good and went on to the next person trying to get out of their as soon as possible to make it back in time for the party. She said hi to everyone she needed and they were headed out when she heard her name.

"Darcy Ellis. You look all grown up." Autumn said. Darcy didn't want Autumn to see her. She was the whole reason that Darcy got into drinking and probably how Brooklyn had gotten into drugs. She was their influence and now that Darcy had been clean for almost two years she finally realized just how bad an influence the girl was.

Autumn walked up to her and handed her a glass a wine.

"I thought we could do a toast" Autumn said and raised her glass. Darcy looked at the glass. Just staring at it.

"Darc" Carter said and she looked at him then back at the drink. She spotted a sink and walked over and poured it down the drain.

"What the hell Darc!" Autumn yelled and Darcy turned to her setting the glass down on the counter.

"I can't be here. Hell I don't even belong here anymore. Brooke knew that. That's why she didn't call me when she felt like she was slipping. California isn't who I am anymore" Darcy said getting ready to walk out but she stopped again and turned to Autumn "Your sister died of an overdose. A problem that she and everyone who cared about her knew she had. I may have hated my dad at first for moving me across the country but I stand here now and look at how much everything has changed and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You see you may not know this but I too have a problem. I'm an alcoholic. And this amazing man that I bailed on to come here has been my rock through it all. Because of him and my new found family. I'm alive today. So I suggest Autumn that you get yourself some help before you follow your sister into the grave.

Darcy walked out of the house Carter on her trail.

"Maybe it's time to get you back to your man" Carter said putting an arm around her shoulder.

They arrived back in New York. Darcy had changed on the plane knowing that she was gonna be late to the party which she was. Extremely late. She walked in to see Chuck walking away from Lily and she walked over to him.

"I missed you" he said and greeted her with a kiss.

"I know I needed to go out there Bass but I so wish I would have stayed here with you" she said. "I felt like such a stranger out there."

"And you have to return for your movie soon?"

"Not now" she smiled "So how is everything going?"

"Yes, I need to fill you in on the business front."

"Business talk" she smiled "I'm home."

"Russell is trying to blackmail us. Raina is hiding in the kitchen to hear. I want you there."

"Hiding?" she said.

"No. By my side."

"Of course" she said and kissed him. She was so glad to be home.

They headed upstairs to their penthouse with Russell moments later.

"So is this quiet enough for you?" Russell asked.

They sat down.

"Well you called this meeting" Chuck said.

"Well I don't see why your girlfriend has to be here"

"Well considering it is my hotel and you are in my home. I think I have every right to be. And I've had a hard day. So don't push me" she replied then faked a smile "Scotch anyone?"

"That won't be necessary" Russell replied then turned to Lily. "You didn't wanna wear that gift I sent you this morning. Orange is your color"

"We have guest downstairs" Chuck said.

"And I have the nail for your coffin" Russell said taking a note out his pocket "It's just a copy of course. Perjury, obstruction of justice. Bribery of public officials"

"Why don't we cut right to it?"

"That I can do. You sign over Bass Industries once and for all, or I'll destroy you and your entire family" Russel said and then there was a moment of silence "I'm surprised you even have to think it over."

"I wasn't thinking. I was waiting." Chuck said.

"For what?"

"For me." Raina said coming through the door Nate behind her "He was right about you. This whole time. He was right."

Raina took off Nate behind her. Darcy looked at where they were and then back to Chuck and Russell

"I'd follow her if I were you." Chuck said.

"No he signs over the company right now, or you're going to jail." Russel said looking at Lily.

"Maybe, but not because of you or anyone else. I called the D.A. ten minutes ago. Rufus is waiting in the car to take me downtown."

"Lily you can't" Chuck said.

"Once I go on record with the truth no one can hold this against us anymore. Just promise me one thing Charles, Before Thorpe leaves here tonight, tell that son of a bitch where he can stick it."

"Thank you for saving his legacy."

"Bass Industries isn't his legacy, Charles. You are." Lily said then turned to Darcy. Darcy grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll walk you out" Darcy said then kissed Chuck's cheek and followed Lily down stairs. She got down to the party when her phone rang. She walked over to a quiet area. "Hello"

"Hey sweetheart" she heard and she smiled hearing her dad's voice.

"Hi daddy" she said almost wanting to cry.

"I heard that you made quite the speech at the Wyatt's"

"Um yeah" she replied. "Hey Dad you should probably come home."

"Why?"

"Lily turned herself in for what she did to Ben."

"I'm already on my way" he said "How are you besides that"

"It's been a very rough day. Between the funeral, my speech, and now this."

"Well how about we get some ice cream and The Princess Bride when I get there."

"Sounds like the perfect night" she smiled.

"See you soon sweetheart" he said and they hung up then headed over to the bar. Walking over she saw a weird exchange between Dan and Blair but shook it off. She got to the bar and flagged down the bartender.

"Scotch please" she said.

"Miss Ellis?" the bartender said concerned.

"It's for Bass" she replied "I also need a sparkling cider"

The bartender handed her the drinks and she stared at the scotch. She so badly wanted to take a sip of it. She picked it up and twirled it. She felt it being taken out of her hand and she turned to see Chuck. She could see that he was just told something bad.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he sat down

"Russell told me something" he replied turning to her.

"About?" she asked and signaled the bartender for another drink.  
"Raina's mother"

"What about her" she asked not really sure she wanted to know the answer now.

"She's dead"

"Oh my god!" she said then thought of Raina "Does Raina know?"  
"No." he said and he slammed the second drink the bartender had sat down. "My father is responsible"

"How?"

"A fire" he said and she grabbed his hand. "Can we not talk about it?"

She smiled and nodded.

"You wanna go back upstairs?" she asked and he nodded.

"Anywhere with you" he replied.

She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the elevator. All she wanted and needed right in that moment was him and she was pretty sure all he needed was her. Nothing in that moment mattered.

*William and Rufus*

William walked into the courthouse.

"Rufus" William said "Hello"

"Will. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cece called me. Told me about Lily's situation. Darcy told me as well"

"Cece called you?"

"That's right. And I jumped in a helicopter as soon as I heard"

"Well I suggest you leave"

"I don't know if you know this but I do have another reason to be in town. Darcy lost her best friend."

"I'm very sorry to hear about her friend" Rufus said "But I still think you should leave."

"I'll have Cece explain everything."


	83. Ellis, Van der Woodsen, Rhodes…Bass

_A/N: I almost didn't post this chapter today. But decided to do it anyway. I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcinda 'Darcy' Ellis_

 **Ellis, Van der Woodsen, Rhodes…Bass**

Darcy walked into the Van der Woodsen building, cameras flashing at her every which way trying to get her attention. She finally got inside and spotted Serena hanging up the phone.

"Hey S" she said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I just got off the phone with Chuck"

"Yeah, he's not making it. He going through something"

"He explained that."

"And your mother thought it was best."

"Ready to head up?"

"Family functions are my favorite" Darcy said.

"I'll meet you up there Chuck mentioned something about Blair."

"He wants to talk to her about something and she's shutting him out"

"Do you know what it is?" Serena asked.

"Yes but it's not my business to discuss." she replied then got on the elevator and headed up to the apartment.

"It's not like she's dying Will. No thanks to you" Rufus said "and Eric and Serena already have a father in their lives"

"Step…father. It's not the same."

"Oh how I enjoy these moments" Darcy said and William turned to her.

"Hi sweetheart" William said hugging his oldest.

"Oh please be gentlemen you two. We're all here for Lily." Cece said.

"Aunt Cece!" Darcy said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Darcinda darling, try to keep your father under control."

"I will try my best." she smiled.

"Oh darling" Cece said to Lily "You look lovely in your mugshot. It was smart of you to turn yourself in so you could make sure your hair was done."

"Yes mother that is why I did it" Lily said "Well, fortunately in a few short hours I will be immortalized in a much more dignified fashion."

"The Taschen book? That's uh today?" Rufus asked.

"It certainly is" Cece said and the elevator dinged. Serena walked in. "Modern Royalty. I just love that title."

"Hey Mom, Dad" Serena said.

"Hi sweetheart" William said to Serena.

"Serena darling, we were just discussing the portrait. How can you do a book on a modern royalty without including me and my girls? That means you too Darcinda."

"Cece…" Darcy started.

"All my girls"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked as Darcy's phone rang.

"Excuse me a second" Darcy said walking down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Then answered. "Hey Bass"

"So the Modern Royalty book?"

"What about it?" she asked. "Cece wants me in her portrait."

"An honorary Rhodes?"

"Yeah I guess" she replied.

"Would you consider being in mine?"

"An honorary Rhodes and Bass all in one day. All they need is a Van der Woodsen portrait and I would hit the trifecta"

"Don't give your father any ideas" Chuck joked.

"I'll see you later" She said.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a… I'll think about it"

"That's good enough for me" he replied.

"Good" she replied.

They hung up and she walked back into the room.

"…and other way" A women said walking in and over to Lily. "Hi Sis. I always knew your house of cards would collapse eventually but I never dreamed you'd actually end up behind bars."

"Welcome Carol" Lily said.

"Hey mom" Carol said walking over to Cece.

"Darling"

"And Lily's husband's one and um five" Carol said then looked at Serena "Serena"

"Hi Aunt Carol. Good to see you" Serena said hugging her.

Carol turned to Darcy who was now standing next to her dad.

"You must be William's love child?"

"Darcy Ellis" Darcy said.

"Yes Olivia's daughter" Carol said then looked at William "She's pretty William. Just like her mother"

"I should actually head out. I have business to attend" she replied. "My hotel won't run its self"

"Bye sweetheart" William said to her

"We will see you later for the photo darling" Cece asked.

"Of course Aunt Cece" she replied and hugged her then walked out. She head over to where the photo shoot was taking place and spotted Chuck. She smiled and walked toward him. "Bass!"

Chuck heard her and turned around.

"Hey beautiful" he replied and greeted her with a kiss. "Have you decided?"

"I'd really like too" she smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said and he kissed her. "So what should I wear?"

"Whatever beautiful dress you want. There are so many back there." He said and she smiled then spotted Blair.

"Is that Waldorf?" she asked and he turned to where she was looking.

"Yeah I got her a job hoping she'd talk to me"

"Sneaky" she replied. "Maybe I could try?"

He turned back to her.

"She'd be onto you"

"True"

"How about we talk about this later and you go find a beautiful dress to wear"

Later that evening she reunited with the Rhodes for the photo. A person walked in.

"The photo is for Mr. Van der Woodsen and his three children" a women said.

"Wait what?" Darcy asked.

"Dad" Serena said.

"Why tell the truth if you won't believe me" William said then walked away. Darcy followed him.

"Dad!" she said catching up to him.

"Darc you have to believe me"

"I do" she said "Remember I'm the child who always has your back"

"Right" he replied.

"Dad, just talk to them"

"They'll never believe me"

"William" Lily said joining them.

"I'll leave you two" Darc said and kissed her dad's cheek. "I'm gonna go find Bass"

"Give Charles my love" Lily said.

"I will" she replied then walked away.

She found Chuck.

"You get the Rhodes picture done?"

"No" she replied. "It's complicated. We can discuss after our picture"

"Sounds good" he said kissing her.

They got the picture done. She had the hugest smile on her face as she stood with Chuck. He was her happiness. Her whole world.

Darcy walked into the Brunch the next morning happy to see her family.

"Hi sweetheart" her dad said giving her a hug.

"Are you cooking?" she asked.

"I cook" he said.

"Since when?" she said.

"So then we should be scared?" Eric asked.

"Most definitely" Darcy said.

"I cooked when you were younger."

"Yeah. I only remember mom cooking"

"Hey you are still alive"

"For now" she joked. "Don't kill any of us."

"Darcy is full of jokes"

They all sat down for breakfast and then Rufus showed up with a camera man. They all sat around the couch and took a family photo. It was surreal to be part of this family.

She got back home and spotted Chuck looking at a photo.

"Is that us" she asked coming behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They want us to choose" he said moving over and she walked around and sat next to him. He handed her the samples.

"That's a hard one. We look amazing. Like a King and Queen"

"Most definitely" he said and she kissed him. "So how was Brunch?"

"Nice. A very nice family moment" she replied smiling. But even though she enjoyed her family moment she would rather be with Chuck. He was her family too.


	84. Pretty In Pink

_A/N: Another chapter. Sorry I was gonna post one yesterday but my computer decided that it didn't want too. It kept kicking me off the internet so I'm gonna get you another chapter out shortly after this one._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy Ellis._

 **Pretty In Pink**

Darcy walked in to the Van der Woodsen's with Serena, Eric and Charlie. She had spent the morning with them introducing Charlie to the Upper East Side. It was nice getting sibling time too.

"Hey mom, were back from our tour of the best pastry shops in Manhattan" Serena said.

"I did a Linzer tart taste test" Charlie replied.

"I had three expressos and then picked a fight with a Barista"

"Which I stopped him from going too far" Darcy said "And I think I'm gonna have a pastry baby I ate so much"

"Then I have the perfect place for you to channel your energy" Lily said.

"That's my cue to go" Darcy said "I actually need to go anyway. Check on Bass."

"We will see you later then" Lily replied.

"I will let you know" she said then left.

She got to the Empire and spotted Chuck looking at something.

"Hey" she said kissing his cheek.

"Hey" he replied.

"That not a happy to see me reply" she said "What are you looking at?"

"Raina's mother" he said and handed the picture to her.

"She was pretty." She replied then could see Chuck wasn't saying something "What about her Bass?"

"Raina's trying to find her"

"Bass, she can't."

"Do you wanna be the one that tells her that?"

"No" she said setting the pictured down.

Chuck walked by her and into the living room where Nate was.

"Where's Raina?" Chuck asked.

"She went back to her hotel" Nate responded then spotted Darcy. "Hey Darc, how was pastry eating with the family?"

"Good. I had to keep my brother from attacking a barista."

"Wow" Nate said then looked at Chuck "Why did you want to know where Raina's at?"

"I saw what you two were looking at. The tattered box, old photographs. Is Raina looking for her mother?" Chuck stated

Nate looked away then back at them.

"It's a mistake you have to stop her" Darcy commented.

"Ellis is correct"

"Look Chuck I know what happened with your mom was painful but at least you got some answers. Raina deserves the same. And she can handle it."

"I'm sure she can Nate" Darcy said "But I think if her mother wanted to get in touch, she would have."

"Then I'll talk to her" Nate said then left the room.

"I need to make a phone call. Go find something pretty and pink so I can take you to the party" Chuck said and kissed her then walked away. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She had the most stubborn boyfriend. She headed out and went and found a dress.

She got back to the hotel later and changed for the party. She walked out of their room to see Chuck, Nate and Raina standing near the elevator.

"Where are you guys heading" Chuck asked.

"Nate told me what you guys said but I got a call from my P.I. and he thinks he may have found my mother."

"Oh my god" Darcy said "That's fantastic"

"I have an address for her so I need to at least talk to her."

"Have you figured out what you're gonna say?" Chuck asked.

"Do you want us to come support" Darcy asked. "Bass has been through this."

"I could be helpful" Chuck said.

"Yeah I'd appreciate that" Raina said and they all got into the elevator.

They arrived at a dinner and when it and was seated. Raina kept tapping her finger nails on the table and turning around.

"Raina calm" Darcy said reaching over and grabbing Raina's hand.

"Maybe this was a mistake." She replied.

"Look if you're not ready we don't have to do this. We can leave now" Nate said.

"I'll handle it from here okay? You jump in when you're ready" Chuck said "Excuse me"

The waitress walked over.

"Hi can I take your order" the women said.

"Actually were here to see you"

"Is your name Avery Thorpe" Darcy asked.

"Do I know you?" the women asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Raina said and Nate grabbed her hand. "My name is Raina and I think you may be my… my mother."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but that's not possible" The waitress said.

"Why is that?" Darcy asked and everyone looked at her "Sorry if that's overstepping"

"I've never had a child. Not that I didn't want one. Just wasn't in God's plan. I'm sorry I'm not the women you're looking for."

"We're sorry for taking your time" Darcy apologized and the waitress walked away.

"You guys were right. It was a mistake to look. As far as I'm concerned my mother is dead" Raina said then got up.

Darcy turned to Chuck and grabbing his hand.

"Can you take me to the party now" she said

"Is it okay if I sit this one out?" he asked. She smiled at him then leaned in and kissed him.

"Of course" she replied and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you at home"

"Yeah" he replied and kissed her cheek.

She grabbed a car and headed over to the Van der Woodsen's. She kept thinking about Raina and then about Chuck. She knew how much he wanted that women to be her. She walked into the building and saw Lily sitting in the lobby.

"Trying to escape the party?" she asked and Lily looked at her.

"The women up there"

"House arrest is hard"

"You talk like you've had personal experience" Lily stated and Darcy sat down next to her.

"I don't know if my dad told you about my accident."

"When you wrecked his car?"

"6 months house arrest and I was on probation till I was 18. I was a pretty extreme teen. Very rebellious. Did a lot of stuff to get Daddy's attention."

"I guess you do know then."

"You definitely learn who your true friends are in the scenario."

"I guess you do."

"It will get better. But if you need someone to keep you company. Well at least till June. I'm your gal"

"Thank you Darcy, Charles is very lucky to have landed you"

"I tell him that everyday" she smiled. "I actually am gonna head back to him."

"I'll see you later then."

"Goodnight Lily" she said standing up and leaving as two officers were walking in. She arrived back at the Empire and walked into it really dark. "We have a power outage?"

There was no response so she walked further in to the living room to see Chuck on the couch watching recording.

"Hey" she said and he didn't reply. She sat down next to him "What's that"

He turned to her.

"It's true. He did it" He replied.

"Oh Bass" she said and grabbed his hand.

"I really wanted that women to be her"

"I know" she replied and leaned into him "Me too"

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and they just sat in the dark and quiet trying to forget tonight's issues.


	85. Marry Me?

_Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Marry Me…?**

Darcy sat in her old bedroom packing some of her things for California. It was coming up fast and she needed to prepare. She also had things in boxes to transfer over to the Empire. She found one of her photo albums and opened it. The first page was of her as a little girl with her mom. She touched her mom's face and smiled.

"You would be so proud of me mom." She said then flipped through the pages landing on a photo of her, Brooke and Austin. Then flipped more toward the back. On one page was of her and Nate from Highschool graduation. On the other was of her and Chuck at their hotel opening. She smiled again and traced his face. She use to swear up and down that her and Chuck were only friends. But now they were a few months shy of their 1 year anniversary. She closed the book and put it in one of the Empire boxes then closed it. She stood up grabbing it and carrying it out.

She arrived at the Empire as Nate was leaving.

"Hey" she said seeing that he wasn't entirely in a good mood.

"I told him I would keep Raina from digging her past so don't get onto me too" he replied then stepped on the Elevator. She set the box down next to the bedroom door and walked into the room Chuck was in.

"Um care to explain a cranky Nate?" she asked. Chuck took a drink of his scotch. "I guess it's 5 o'clock somewhere?"

He kept silent and kept drinking.

"Talk Bass" she said then spotted the pile of papers on the pool table with Blair's face. "Does this have to do with the fire or with Blair?"

"Ellis" he said.

"Bass" she responded.

"It's just stress. Between the fire and everything with our new building in Brooklyn"

"Then let me destress you" she smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom.

About an hour later they sat on the couch Darcy's legs over Chuck's. Andrew Tyler walked in.

"What are you doing here? I told you I was done" Chuck said.

"I know but I found this" he replied "I think it was in the box with all the tapes. It's dated before the fire."

"Read it" Chuck said.

"I'll read it" Darcy said grabbing it from Andrew and opening it. "You know how much you mean to me but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry, Avery"

"So my father and Avery were having an affair?"

"Yeah and it sounds like she was leaving him to go back to Raina's father" Darcy replied.

"That's your motive. The tape shows opportunity and we already know that Bart admitted he was responsible for the fire so" Andrew replied.

"Well at least you can't hang a dead man" Chuck responded.

"I'm sorry Hun, I know you didn't want your father to be guilty" Darcy said grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze. Andrew left as Nate entered.

"Was that Andrew Tyler? What was he doing here?" Nate asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Nothing my Queen can't fix" Chuck responded kissing Darcy's hand "Andrew and I were just wrapping things up"

"How did Dinner with Raina go?" Darcy asked.

"Not well. She walked out on me"

"She what?"

"Sorry but she is dead set on looking for her mother"

"Hopefully she doesn't and gives up on her own" Chuck said.

"Or she finds her mom and you'll have nothing to worry about" Nate replied.

"Right" Chuck said then handed Nate the letter. He read it but didn't believe it.

The next day she walked out into the bar area to Nate and Chuck fighting. Chuck very drunk. Nate walked past her.

"Good Luck. He's very drunk" he said.

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?!" she asked.

"Nothing!" he replied

"Bullshit Bass. It was something!"

"Leave it alone Ellis!"

"No! I won't! You need to talk to me Bass. Whatever is going on in your head and don't tell me it's the new building or the fire. Something else is bothering…"

"Marry Me" he said.

"Excuse you" she said taken back. This was not how she imagined getting proposed too. She thought it would be on the Palace rooftop and it would be related to them becoming friends. Or on top of a ferris wheel. Something totally them. Not her boyfriend drunk. "You're drunk, you don't mean it"

Chuck walked away and got in his safe grabbing a ring box. She walked back over to her.

"I'm serious Ellis. Marry Me" he said opening the box showing Blair's ring.

"I can't" she said taking the box and shutting it. Setting it on the pool table.

"Ellis, I know you love me and I love you too. What we have is real."

"Yes Bass, that may be true. But this is Blair's ring" she said feeling a tear falling.

"Don't cry" he said wiping her tears.

She stepped backwards and wiped her face. She couldn't believe she was about to say this but her going to California was gonna be good for them.

"Maybe Bass, maybe we should…we should take the summer to figure this all out. We're both super stressed. So much has happened." She said wiping her tears as they fell.

"Ellis…" he said grabbing her hand.

"I can't" she said turning around. She grabbed her packed bag next to the bed she had for California and walked out. She got back to the apartment dropping her bag in the entry way. She was crying so hard. She found her dad's hidden scotch and poured a glass. She stared at it for a while crying. She took a sip then instantly spit it out into the glass. Her stomach hurt and she felt like throwing up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She sank to the floor crying. She found her phone in her pocked and went through her contacts stopping on Bass. She almost hit call but closed the phone instead and laid down on the bathroom floor. Wanting to forget the last few hours.

 _A/N: I know I usually put the authors note on top but I didn't want to ruin anything. What I wanted to put up there was "Don't hate me" This is not the end for our Empire lovers. Like any couples they have a few things to work out so bare with them. Plus honestly if a guy proposed to you with a ring you knew was meant for another girl you would probably say no too. As for the little slip at the end, I had to. If anyone wants to know why they can message me. I can explain why I did this chapter this way and tore up 'my favorite couple'_


	86. A Summer Apart Pt 1

_A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you for not killing me. Trust me I have a reason for everything. PT 2 will be out shortly after this one. Then I have to type of the next part. Part 5 which has some good stuff in it. Also Fun Fact: Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of 'I Love You' So thank you to all my lovely readers who have been with me this long and also to the readers that just joined Darcy's adventure. You guys keep me writing._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, that is all._

 **A Summer Apart Pt 1**

Darcy walked into the living room of the apartment and into the living room as her phone rang. She really didn't want to answer it but if she didn't someone would come looking for her. She looked at the caller id and saw Nate's name.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Darc. I didn't see you at the Empire this morning"

"He didn't tell you. Figures Chuck wouldn't want to mention it"

"Whoa first name using. This can't be good. What happened?"

"You know we so well Archibald."

"You're my best friend Darcy. Now talk"

"He proposed…"

"Well that should be good news. I know you can't say I love you but…"

"With Blair's ring"

"Oh"

"Please don't bring it up to him. I really think a summer apart will be good for us."

"Or you should talk to him."

"I can't" she said "Last night was a mess for me. I just can't face him right now."

"Well then how about this. Movies and Chinese tonight. After the Constance/St Jude's thing of course"  
"Sounds perfect best friend"

"Well I will bring the Chinese food and…"

"The Sound of Music"

"A girl after my own heart" he laughed. "I'm stopping by to see Raina. I'll call later and checkup?"

"You are seriously the best friend ever Nate. Thank you"

"I know" he responded "It's because I love you"

"You too" she said then hung up.

"Who was that?" she heard her dad ask walking in to the kitchen.

"Nate" she replied.

"Okay next question. Why are you here and not at your, I don't know home with your boyfriend?"

"Chuck and I are taking a break or we're broken up. I really don't know the details."

"Can I ask why?"

"Dad."  
"I know you sweetheart, you love the guy I know you do. So what happened for it to all come crashing down."

"He proposed" she said and her dad looked at her weird.

"Am I missing something because usually a girl is totally excited about a proposal?"

"With his ex's ring. The very ring he was holding on for dear life when I found him with a bullet in him."

"Oh"

"Yeah" she replied looking at the time "I gotta go. I promised Lily and Serena we could have a girls day there and then I was gonna go to the St Jude's/Constance thing"

"You need an escort?"

"I'll be fine Dad"

"Send Lily my best"

"Of course" she said then kissed his cheek and left. She got halfway to the Van der Woodsen's when her phone rang again. "Nate I'm fine."

"Yeah but I think maybe you might want to have that talk with Chuck now."

"Nate I told you…"

"Jack's in town" he said "Raina brought him"

"Oh"

"I thought maybe you could warn him."

"Yeah" she said then hung up and hailed a taxi. She got one and got in "Brooklyn please, and make it fast. I'll pay double"

She got to the new building and went up to the roof top and spotted Chuck.

"Ellis" he said happy to see her.

"Hey" she replied as he kissed her cheek. She took a step back and he looked at her. "Your favorite uncle is in town"

"Make's sense. New building and all"

"Nate said Raina brought him."

"Makes sense as well. He told her about the fire."

"I'm sorry" she said. She so badly wanted to hug him and make him feel better. "So um I came and I told so I should probably get going."

She went to turn around when Chuck grabbed her hand.

"Ellis" he said. She turned back to him.

"My answer is still no" she replied.

"I know"

"I need space, time to think. Clear my head. You're the first guy that I have ever felt like this for and it absolutely terrifies me because you were the last person I ever thought I would fall for."

"Ellis"

"If you really…you know…you'll let me have this summer" she replied then walked away before Chuck could get another word out.

She headed straight for the Van der Woodsen's and walked in spotting Rufus.

"Hey Darcy" Rufus said.

"Hey Rufus, is my um sister here?"

"Yeah back in Charlie's room"

"Thank you" she said and headed that direction.

"…and your feet won't hurt you as long as you have just the right amount of champagne" Serena said and Darcy walked in.

"Gala advice?" Darcy asked.

"Hey sis?" Serena said.

"Are you going to the Gala?"

"With Dan yeah" Charlie replied.

"Serena?"

"No but I am headed to Blair's engagement party."

"Blair's engaged?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!" she said and then turned around.

"Wait D." Serena said and she turned around "Are you okay?"

"Of course" she lied and faked a smile.

"Then be my date to B's party. I know you bringing Chuck would be bad"

"Yeah of course" she replied still faking a smile.

She arrived at Blair's with Serena. She felt so weird being here.

NATE: Come to Empire. Now!

"Hey S" she said to her sister.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. Emergency at the Empire"

"Chuck can't fix it?"

"He's in Brooklyn, so I must" she lied.

She quickly got to the Empire. She arrived behind Nate, Chuck and Jack totally confused on what was going on. She stepped off the elevator and heard them talking.

"…so we played follow the leader so unless you're into arson porn there's obviously something else of interest on that tape" Jack said.

"Bart murdered my wife" Russell replied "I can take my story to the press."

Darcy thought about it for a second.

"Did he though?" Darcy said finally showing her appearance. "I mean as much as I hate being on the same side as Jack Bass. He is onto something."

Russell ignored her and walked over to the elevator pressing the down key only for guys to walk out.

"First you stay for the viewing" Chuck said smirking and Darcy couldn't help herself but to return it.

They watched the tape Russell had in his pocket revealing that it was Russell himself that had killed his wife. Why hadn't Darcy thought to check the other tapes? After discussing it all everyone began to leave. It just left her, Chuck and she was pretty sure Jack was somewhere.

"I thought about why you…"she said.

"Stop Ellis" Chuck said. "You're right, a summer apart will be good for us."

"Thank you"

"You just name the rules. I'll do whatever you ask. Because I love you"

"Well I guess we can see other people"

"You want to date someone else to prove you love me?" Chuck asked confused.

"Not me. You"  
"Ellis, I don't need anybody else if I have you"

"Are you two lovers done" the heard Jack yell.

"I should go. I need to get ready for the Constance thing."

"Well you will look amazing in whatever you choose"

"Palace Rooftop? September? I'll bring the party favors" she smiled.

"It's a date" he replied then kissed her forehead.

"Bye Jack!" she yelled then left.

*Jack and Chuck*

Jack sat on the couch and Chuck joined him.

"Your dad was a nasty son of a bitch but I never thought for a second he'd actually gone O.J"

"Well thank you for using your evil powers for good this time."

"Ah it was selfish really. I didn't want anyone else playing with my punching bag."

"Dysfunctional is best kept in the family. It's true"

"Plus what would I want with a company someone else owns half of or a building in Brooklyn. Now if you still had Blair things might be different. Or perhaps Darcy. Now there's a catch. Actresses are crazy in bed!"

"I need to go" Chuck said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna try and convince Darcy to have one more night with me."

"What exactly happened there?"  
"I screwed it up"

"By what?"

"Proposing with a ring bought for Blair"

"Ouch" Jack replied. "That's gonna take some time to salvage"

"Yeah. I know. But Darcinda Ellis is worth fighting for" Chuck said and left.

Darcy arrived at the event after getting dressed. She was headed up the stairs when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered not knowing the number. The person mentioned something about Chuck on the roof. "I just left him. He's fine. I'll be there soon"

She hung up and put her phone in her purse when she ran into Blair.

"Darcy, wow you look amazing"

"Wow, I think engagement has made you nicer" Darcy commented.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a congrats"

"Can you do me a favor? If you see Nate, will you tell him I had to run to Brooklyn?"

"Sure"

"Thank you" she said walking away but stopped and turned back to Blair. "Congrats Blair. You look happy. You deserve it"

"Thanks Darcy, that actually means a lot coming from you"

Darcy left the event and hailed a cab to Brooklyn. When she arrived at the new building noticing it was really dark. She got up to the roof. She was now beginning to think this was a set up. She shook her head. Leave it up to Bass to try and make things romantic after a mess up.

**To Be Continued**


	87. A Summer Apart Pt 2

_A/N: Alright Part 2._

 **A Summer Apart Pt 2**

 _Darcy left the event and hailed a cab to Brooklyn. When she arrived at the new building noticing it was really dark. She got up to the roof. She was now beginning to think this was a set up. She shook her head. Leave it up to Bass to try and make things romantic after a mess up._

"Bass, I swear to god if this is a set up to re-propose I am gonna kill you." She yelled laughing.

"Glad you could make it" she heard someone behind her. Whose voice wasn't Chuck's. She turned to see Russell Thorpe.

"Russell?" she said.

"The amazing talented Darcy Ellis. Chuck Bass's girlfriend. Or sounds like almost fiancé"

*Chuck*

Chuck arrived at the St. Jude's/Constance Fundraiser. He spotted Nate and Dan up ahead and walked over.

"Hey have you seen Ellis?"

"I thought you two broke up?" Nate said.

"Just for the summer. I hope but I don't even want that."

"Wow" Dan said. "I never thought you two would break up. You're just…perfect for each other."

"Thank you Humphrey"

"Maybe Blair knows?" Nate said spotting her. "Blair!"  
"Evening gentlemen" she said.

"Have you seen Ellis?"  
"Uh yeah, she actually asked me to tell Nate that she had to run to Brooklyn"

"I told them not to bother her!" Chuck said and began to walk out.

"Wait she's calling me" Nate said "Hello, Darcy?"

They all looked at him and he motioned for them to head out.

Russell grabbed Darcy and took her down stair and into a room. He sat her in a chair then turned his back on her. She found a way to sneak her phone and dial Nate's number. She wanted to call Chuck but wasn't sure if he would answer her. She hit dial and then sat it behind her. Russell turned to her.

"What do you want Russell?" she asked loud enough Nate could hear.

"So a proposal huh? How very romantic"

"Bass is a very romantic person. But that really isn't any of your business"

"Well I'm sure he loves you very much and would do anything to make you happy"

"That's true. I am a very lucky girl."

"He's not here to protect you now though?"

"Well I am a big girl. He knows I can handle myself.

"This isn't your first hostage situation?"

"Not realistically. I mean I played a girl in a movie once that was being held hostage. Big scary man. It was a load of fun. The guy who was playing the big scary guy turned out to be a complete sweetheart."

"That's not me"

"Oh most definitely not." She replied "So what exactly is the plan? Lure Chuck here with a ransom note. Maybe he'll pay it maybe he won't. Um I wouldn't put it past you to kill someone."

"You are obviously very chatty for someone who is about to die"

"I'm a very chatty person. Some people say I don't shut up. Like ever.

The door flew open and Chuck punched Russell then walked over to her scooping her up and taking her out of the building. He got her downstairs and sat her down.

"Thank you Bass" she said and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anytime" he replied.

"How did you know?"

"Well Blair said you were here. She's actually over by the limo. And then your call to Nate. I'm a little hurt you didn't call me"

"I didn't want to bother you after everything"

"Darcy Ellis can bother me whenever she wants"

"Good" she replied grabbing both of his hands in hers.

"We should get you checked out" he said

"I'm fine"

"Then let me take you home"

"No get Blair back to her Prince. I would hate to be the reason her engagement ended because she decided to help you"

"Hey" Blair said coming over.

"Thanks for relaying my message"

"You'd do the same" she replied.

"Are you sure I can't take you home?" Chuck asked.

"I'm okay Bass, I promise. Plus Nate and I have plans. Sound of Music and Chinese"

"Then September? The Palace Rooftop?"  
"It's a date" she replied then kissed his cheek.

She walked over to a cab and climbed in. She got to the apartment and walked in setting her stuff on the counter. She found her dad's scotch and just stared at it.

"Darc?" she heard behind her and she turned to see Nate who had a bag of Chinese food. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing she said putting the bottle back, and grabbing two plates"

"Darc, I'm your best friend. Talk to me" he said putting the food down.

"Nate please, I've had a rough night"

"And I don't care" he said "Did you drink any?"

"Not tonight" she replied. "But yesterday after the breakup or break or…Whatever the hell Chuck and I are in. I wanted to feel nothing. So I took a sip"

"And?"

"I threw up" she said. "Maybe my body rejected it"

Nate pulled her into a hug and soothed her hair. He kissed the top of her head then pulled away and looked at her.

"Maybe Julie Andrews can distract us from our problems?"

"What problems does Nate Archibald have?"

"Raina broke up with me"

"I'm sorry" she replied.

They put their food on the plates and popped the movie in and began to watch. It almost felt like old times. Except instead of having a huge crush on the guy next to her. She was missing Chuck Bass. The guy she never thought in a million years she'd fall for.

A week later Darcy stood on her porch in California with a cup of coffee overlooking the beach. She needed the beach air. The day she arrived in California she attended a meeting. Her and Nate had a serious talk about it and yes she did slip up therefore she had to start all over. She had her dad clear the California house of any booze and he promised to throw his stuff out in New York. She sat in one of the chairs when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered not paying attention.

"So how would you feel sharing the California sun with your younger sister?" Serena asked.

"Seriously!"  
"Dad texted me the address. Come out front!"

She set her coffee down and went around to the front and spotted her sister getting out of a cab.

"Welcome to Casa de Ellis"

"California is for a rude awakening with the Van der Woodsen sisters taking it by storm!" Serena said.

"I'm so happy you're here" Darcy said hugging her sister. She needed her here.

"Well then here is to the best summer ever! And to help you stay sober. Dad told me. I am not gonna drink all summer. We will revisit this in the fall"

"Sounds good"

She picked up one of Serena's bags and brought her inside. This was gonna be a very good summer.

 _A/N: I hope this chapter gave you guys some hope regarding Chuck/Darcy. And can we also admit that Nate and Darcy's friendship is one of the cutest. I just love writing their friendship._


	88. End of Summer

_A/N: Hey everyone! So I tried to get this up a few days ago but was having some issues with my computer. It didn't want me to have this chapter for some reason. So I hope you guys enjoy it. I personally love this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy... Oh and Austin (Who is in this chapter)_

 **End of Summer.**

Darcy sat in the dressing room looking at her reflection. She was wiping her make up off from the shoot. It was the end of her day. Her phone rang and she picked up knowing it was Nate.

"Hey Best Friend" She said. He had called her once a week since she had gotten to California. Always double checking on her. Between her slip up and then the news she had received shortly after she had gotten here he always wanted to make sure she was okay.

* _2 weeks after arriving in California._

 _Darcy walked on set ready to start the movie but she also didn't want to be here. She had a lot on her mind and the doctor's appointment she had just come from hadn't helped much. It had totally crushed her soul. Her phone rang and she saw her best friends name come across. She answered it and just began to cry._

 _"_ _Darc?" Nate said "You okay?"  
"No" she replied still crying. "I just got back from the doctors."_

 _"_ _You figure out what was making you so ill?"  
"I had a miscarriage Nate." _

_"_ _Oh my god Darc, I am so sorry."_

 _"_ _Doctor said I was about 8 weeks, maybe 9."_

 _"_ _Wow."_

 _"_ _Don't tell Chuck, it will break his heart."_

 _"_ _I won't."_

 _"_ _Thank you Nate."_

 _"_ _I am gonna check up on you."_

 _"_ _Well Dad cleared the house out here of any booze and Serena is here as well."_

 _"_ _I'm still gonna check up on you."_

 _"_ _Thanks."_

"How is my best friend today?" he asked.

"Each day gets better. We're almost done shooting so the added stress of that will end soon."

"And the sobriety?"

"Serena and I are both at 2 months"

"I'm glad she's doing it with you."

"Me too" she said then thought of Chuck. "How's…?"  
"He's good" Nate replied knowing who she was referring to.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"I promised you I wouldn't."

"Hey Darc they're calling you?" a girl said stepping into her trailer.

"I better go" she said

"See you soon"

"Just a few more weeks."

"Or hours" he replied and she smiled "We're in the harbor"  
"We? As in Bass?"

"Yes, we are in the harbor" he said then hung up. She put her phone away. She followed the girl out and spotted Serena and Marshall.

"Shoots not over till next week." Marshall said and walked away.

"Wow, he obviously doesn't know you're Serena van der Woodsen" Darcy said.

"No it's fine. I don't want him, or them treating me different because I'm your sister."

"S... you got this job all on your own."

"I know"

"These are for you" a girl said handing them each an envelope. Serena opened hers.

"Blair set the day" Serena cheered and Darcy moaned "Darc you told him no."

"I know, but now a part of me is regretting it."

"No you're not. You're Darcy Ellis. You need romantic candles and rose petals everywhere proposal."

"No I like simple and meaningful. Personal. Like if he took me to Prague and proposed."

"Alright so when you meet on the Palace roof and he proposes, you say yes this time."

"Well they're in town so I'll be seeing him sooner than that"

"Well then let's go"

"Serena"

"Nate will be there too" Serena replied.

"I know but I'm not worried about seeing him. I'm worried about seeing Bass for the first time since the hostage thing and I feel like I am gonna break."

"Maybe seeing him will be good for you. You can tell him about the miscarriage."

"That's exactly what I'm avoiding"

"Come on Darcy!" she said dragging her sister.

They arrived at where the boat was and spotted Nate.

"Darcy! Serena!" he said hugging them as they climbed aboard.

"How did you end up out here? And whose boat is this?" Serena asked.

"This is Allegra Versace's"

"Allegra's? How did you um get it?"

"Chuck won it in a poker game in Chiang Mai. He won Allegra too but that's another story"

"So he's okay then?" Darcy asked.

"Ask him that yourself." Nate said as Chuck walked out. Darcy turned to him and smiled.

"Hey!" Serena said hugging him.

"Serena" he replied and then turned to Darcy. "Ellis, a pure gem as always"

"Hey Bass" she responded and gave him a hug kissing his cheek. She missed being in his embrace. She downright just missed him.

"Usually when you smile like this look like a creepy Cheshire cat" Serena laughed.

"This one is real" Darcy replied. She always liked his smiles.

"What's your secret? And if it's legal. I want some"

"It's not a substance. It's a state of mind. A word" Chuck said.

"Let me guess a dirty word?"  
"Yes" Chuck said "The word is yes. I say it at anything. If an opportunity presents itself, I take it. There's nothing I won't try once, even happiness."

"He's very inspiring. I've been saying all summer he should run an infomercial." Nate said

"You mock, but if someone gave me the opportunity, I'd say…"

"Yes. Yeah, I think I get it." Serena said.

"I don't think you do. See, you've been working all summer in your little assistant's job, driving a cart, getting coffee, sorting things"

"Actually, the producer, Jane, who I really admire, asked me my thoughts on a scene." Serena said "And I was really excited to write something up, but then Marshall, who's technically my supervisor, got wind of it and, uh He wasn't a huge fan of the idea."

"Marshall is an ass" Darcy said.

"Who has a huge crush on our Darcy."

"What, so you never did it?" Nate asked.

"Well, no, I placated Marshall, so now Jane probably thinks I'm a flake."

"There's still time. Go say the 'yes' you never said." Chuck said.

"You know what? You-you are actually right. And even if you are completely delusional, if it makes you look this good, I will find Jane tomorrow, Marshall be damned. Who wants to go with me to make sure I actually go through with it? I know what you're gonna say."

"Yes" they all replied.

A few moments later Darcy turned to Chuck and walked toward him.

"Hey" she said and he smiled at her "Can we um talk"

"Of course" he replied and guided her toward his room. She looked around at it then heard Chuck in her ear "Do you like?"

"It's very Charles Bass" she replied and turned to hit. "So how was the Lost Summer?"

"It was good" he said "Eye opening"

"Good" she replied.

"How was working on the movie? Your whole summer?" he asked.

"The movie has been a dream come true. As for the summer, it's made me think about some stuff. Life changing"

"You're seeing someone?" he asked as his smiled faded to a frown.

"No of course not Bass" she said putting her hands on his cheeks making him look at her "I could never. But um I did have a one night stand"

"Me too" he said then turned away from her ashamed.

"Bass you can tell me who it is. We said we could see other people"

"It was Blair."

"Okay" she said a little hurt but shook it off. She had slept with an ex as well. "I slept with Austin"

"Wow" he said.

"It had been a rough week. He was drinking for me. I took total advantage of the situation. I just didn't want to feel anything and I couldn't drink not after the slip up" she said and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Did you say slip up?" he said.

"I relapsed" she said "It was brief. I didn't even get a full sip down my throat before I realized what I was doing. I wanted to call you."

"Ellis, you can call me anytime"

"It was right after our whole accidental marriage proposal. The one person I wanted was the one I couldn't call."

"You could have. I would have come running"

"But I couldn't have you doing that Bass, we had just whatever it was. Broken up or something."

"Ellis" he said taking her hands in his and kissing each one. "I am so sorry for that night"

"It's in the past Bass. All we can do now is look forward" she said then looked away.

"What else is on your mind?"

She turned back to him and wiped a tear that had fallen.

"Ellis, talk to me"

"I was pregnant" she said wiping more tears.

"Was?" he questioned.

"Miscarriage." She replied "The doctor said it was most likely stress related on top of gas inhalation from the hostage thing."

Chuck pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. She began to cry into his shoulder and she just rubbed her back trying to sooth her. All he ever wanted to do was take care of her.

The next day Darcy sat in her dressing room after doing her scenes. She had to admit she was a wreck after last night. It was nice to just lay in his arms again. She looked over at a picture she had of her and Chuck on her table.

"Hey best friend?" Nate said behind her. She turned and got up hugging him.

"You're here?" she said.

"Yeah I came with Serena."

"Is Bass here?"

"He's here" Nate said "I see you told him"

"Yeah. How could you tell? Did he tell you?"

"He's being extra moody, and he just went to go hang out with the stunt doubles"

"Well that sounds like him" she replied.

"He loves you, you know that right?"

"I do" she smiled "If there is one thing I know for sure in life, it's that"

"You two will be back before you know it. I just have a feeling."

"Um can we change the topic?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I actually came in here to tell you I had my first audition"

"Oh yeah?"

"I didn't get the part."

"Next time"

"I'll leave Hollywood to my good friend Darcy"

"Well before completely shutting it out, do you want to go to this party thing with me?"

"What! A Hollywood Party with Darcy Ellis! Our very own Hollywood Princess!"  
"Har Har Archibald"

"I'd be honored" he said

"Meet me at my house. The limo is picking me up there"

"Your very own limo"

"I had my very own one in New York too. It came with the boyfriend" she said.

"Very true" he replied.

"Speaking of him, do you know if he's still around?"

"No clue" he replied then gave her another hug.

Later that evening they showed up at the party.

"This is a Hollywood Party?" Nate asked.

"A high class one yes. The ones I went to when I was young. Very rowdy"

"I see, explains a lot" he laughed.

"Har Har. Will you find me some cider please? Or water"

"Yeah" he responded kissing her cheek.

"Hey" she heard behind her and turned to see Austin.

"Austin. Hey" she said.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since, well um"

"Yeah" she said "Look Austin, you do realize that night was a mistake. It can never happen again"

"Chuck? You said you two broke up"

"We did, we are broken up. It's a whole lot of complication"

"I see"

"So what brings you here?"

"Aunt Diane"

"This is her house?" she replied. "Fabulous"

"That's right, you two never got along"

"She told me that you were going nowhere sticking with me. Wow I wonder what she thought of Brooklyn?" she said then totally hit herself "I'm sorry Austin that was too soon."

"She told her the same thing."

"Oh" she said "Um I'm gonna go"

She walked away and spotted Nate with a water.

"I'm gonna leave." She said.

"Well I'll come with"

"No stay, have fun."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'll be okay Nate. I know a certain guy who seems to always find me when things are bringing me down."

"Indeed he does" Nate replied and gave her a hug.

She got to the house and climbed down to the beach and sat just looking at the water. She sat there for about an hour when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't even have to look to know who was sitting there.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Chuck replied.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. You?"

"I've been better" she said then lifted her head and looked at him.

"I missed you Ellis"

"I missed you too Bass"

"To old times?" he asked showing her a joint. She giggled and took it from him and the lighter and lit it up. Taking a hit and passing it over. He smiled at her and they both laughed. Her night had just gotten better because the one person she had wanted to see all summer was sitting right next to her.

The next morning she lounged with Serena and Nate on the boat when Chuck walked out of his room.

"Are you happy" Serena said "We decided what we wanted, went after it like you said and look what happened."

"Yes, look Serena you accepted responsibility without hesitation for maybe the first time in your life. And Nate you had more fun not being you which mean you now know you need to change."

"Is it me or is what he's saying actually make sense?"

"I'm still high" Darcy laughed.

"What?" Nate and Serena said.

"Ignore me. Bass continue" she said.

"We're growing up. We need to start being responsible for ourselves. Instead of always being responsible for others" Chuck said pulling out the save the date from Blair's wedding.

"Wait you knew?" Nate asked.

"I could care less about the save the date and I know you think that it was gonna remind me of what I did but Ellis and I talked last night and agreed we need to work on us"

"Last night?" Serena asked. "So beaches became rooftops"

"Something like that" Darcy smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get to work"

"Bye" they said.

She got up and walked over to Chuck. She kissed his cheek and left.

Darcy stood in her dressing room getting ready for her scenes when her door opened and she turned to see Chuck.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Serena said something about a bathroom"

"That's the next one over" she said then spotted his shirt. "What happened?"  
"Champagne spill" he said taking off his jacked and unbuttoning his shirt revealing a huge bruise.

"Oh my god Bass!" she said walking over. "How did this happened?"  
"I don't know" he said and she touched it.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"It doesn't" he said and they both looked at each other surprised.

"Well then when you get back to New York, will you have someone check it out please?"

"Of course" he replied.

Later on Darcy and Serena went in a restaurant grabbing a bite to eat.

"So seeing Chuck didn't make you swoon all over?"

"S!"

"You are so in love with him. It's written all over your face" Serena said "And he you."

"Thank you"

"So you two trying again?"

"We're taking it one day at a time but I'm sure we can be the couple we always were"

"Yay!" she said then had a weird expression on her face "Charlie?"

Darcy looked where she was looking and spotted her.

"Serena? Darcy?" Charlie said surprised to see them.

"Oh my-gosh!" Serena said.

"Hey Charlie" Darcy said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Well Darcy is an actress, and I'm working on the same movie as her"

"So like a sister summer?" she asked.

"Yeah" Darcy said as her phone buzzed. "I should get back to set. Dinner tonight with Keith?"

"Yes! See you then" Serena said and Darcy left.

 _A/N: So fun fact about this chapter and last chapter. So originally I had Darcy not only having that one slip up but drinking again and then sleeping with Nate (Which I'm sure some of you would have enjoyed) but then I thought about what Nate would do if he walked in on Darcy even thinking about drinking which lead to me having to figure out who else she could sleep with and then I thought of Austin. So there you have it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Our couple is slowly getting back._

 _Also Don't hate me for the miscarriage. It's a very important factor for Darcy in some chapters ahead._


	89. Back to the City

_A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy (and Austin)_

 **Back to the City**

Darcy stood in her bedroom packing the last of her clothes. The movie had wrapped and she was ready to go home. She had already missed the 1st week of classes and now she had to catch up. Which had her stressing. Not to mention to she was worried about Chuck and the big bruise they had found. Every time she talked to him on the phone about it he always ignored the question. She heard the front door open and then shut. She assumed it was her sister coming back early from Brunch with Charlie.

"Knock, knock" she heard Austin say from the door. She turned to him and noticed a book bag he had. Brooke's bag. "Can I come in?"  
"What brings you by?" she asked.

"Um actually Brooke." he said.

"Oh"

"So, as you know this is her book bag."

"I remember" she replied.

"Right" he said "So in it is every diary she has ever written, well sort of. They really aren't about her."

"What do you mean?"

"They're about you."  
"Me?" she asked and he handed the bag over.

"Everything from your mom being diagnosed to your dad returning multiple times. All the way up to the party that Chuck told you he loves you."

"Wow."

"She wanted you to have them. It says on a post it in the beginning."

"I guess this what she meant by wanting to publish them one day. I never understood why she'd want to publish her personal thoughts"

"She was basically writing your biography."

"Yeah" she replied and set them in her suit case.

"If you want to publish them you can."

"I haven't even read them."

"I'm just saying. You have that option."

"I'll give it some thought" she replied "Thank you Austin"

"Well I should let you get packed. Going back to New York?"

"Its home" she said.

Hours later she arrived in New York City. She got her stuff to the apartment and decided she needed to go see Chuck. She hailed a cab when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Darc" Nate said.

"Hey"

"So I'm worried about Chuck. When are you gonna be in town?"  
"I already am headed that way" she said then turned to the cab driver. "The Empire please"

"You know about his bruise don't you"

"Um yeah"

"Of course you do"

"He told me he was gonna have a doctor look at it. If he lied I'm gonna kill him"

She arrived at the Empire shortly and walked in.

"I uh…I wrote a novel" she heard Dan say "It was something I was working on for a while. No one was supposed to see it. But then Vanessa found it and sent it to a publisher. So now I need to find which one so I can put a stop to it"

"Forgive me for stating the obvious but isn't being published a writer's goal." Chuck asked.

"Bass is right" Darcy said showing herself.

"Not this book. It's a scathing social satire about everyone I know including the both of you."

"The return of Charlie Trout?"

"Original" Darcy commented.

"I need to get into Vanessa's account so I can see whose making the deposits before anyone sees what I wrote" Dan said.

"Well just because I can't feel anything shouldn't mean everyone else has to endure a humiliation. I'll help you"

Dan smiled and nodded.

Later after Dan left Chuck sat on the couch. Darcy sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Talk to me Bass" she said.

"For some reason. I can't feel anything"

"I kinda envy you" she said.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're home Ellis"  
"Me too Bass" she replied.

She was so happy to be back in the city but she wasn't exactly home yet. Home to her was with Chuck.


	90. Brooke's Diaries

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. Sorry for the delay in posting._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **Brooke's Diaries.**

Darcy walked into the Empire after locating Dan on the Gossip Girl map and heading there. She had read the diaries and had thought about what Austin had said. She was gonna get them published and Dan was the person to help. Not to mention going by the Empire meant she can check in on Chuck. She got up to the penthouse walked in noticing a dog.

"Take it back to the pound or I will." Chuck said.

"Sorry I have a meeting." Dan said.

"Whose dog?" Darcy asked.

"No one's" Chuck responded "Humphrey."

"I gotta go kill this book once and for all." Dan replied.

"Oh speaking of which. I actually need your assistance in something."

"Darcy Ellis asking for my help? This must be big."

"Its novel related."

"After my meeting I'll get back to you."

"Thanks" she replied and Nate walked in.

"Whoa who's the little guy?" Nate asked.

"He's…" Dan started.

"He's mine" Darcy replied getting a weird look from Chuck.

"Oh"

"I thought maybe he could help Bass" she replied "and um me? You know?"

"Okay" Nate said then turned to Dan "Did we have plans? Is that why you're here?"  
"No I'm just here to wish you luck on your first day." Dan replied.

"Thank you."

"Remember to walk the dog." Dan said then left.

Nate picked up the suitcase.

"I'm not gonna even ask." he replied

"Good luck Archibald." Darcy commented.

"Have a good day you two." Nate said then walked out.

Darcy turned to Chuck and smiled.

"Can we keep him?" she asked. He gave her a small smiled.

"We?" he asked.

"Yes. We Bass" she said and grabbed his hand "I still have feelings for you and I know you feel the same. Maybe with some time and focus on us, and maybe this little guy can help?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So that's a yes? We can keep him?"

"Yes" he replied and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she commented "I should probably get to class, I've already missed too much."

"I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Tonight" she responded and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

After her first class she headed back to the apartment and gathered up the journals. She put them in the book bag and checked Gossip Girl to find Dan.

 _Turns out that the rumoured U.E.S. novel is fact, not fiction, and I have the inside scoop on who the author is. Patience, pets. Your answer's coming._

His plan not exactly working was even better for her. If she got Dan to help her with this then him already having a social satire, that worked for her.

Later that evening she arrived at the Jenny Packman show with her bag of journals trying her best to locate Dan. She got inside further and ran into Lily and Rufus.

"Oh my god Lily. You're free!"

"Yes and thank you for your summer emails on how to pass the time.

"Of course. Um, have either one of you seen Dan?"

"You and Dan?" Rufus asked.

"He's helping me with something. I'm still very much into Bass."

"I was so sad to hear of your breakup" Lily stated "I always thought you two were good for each other."

"We're gonna work on us, hopefully be back together soon."

"Good" Lily said.

"To answer your question is we haven't seen Dan."

"Thank you anyways" she replied then walked away.

The modeling started and she stopped to watch still looking for Dan. She heard a crash and turned to see them. Dan and Blair.

She ran into Dan after.

"So you done with whatever it is you've been doing?"

"Yeah."

"Now can you help me?"

"One more stop." he said walking way and she just stood there confused. He stopped and turned to her "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" she replied then caught up to him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"That can wait." she replied.

The got to a restaurant and Darcy got even more confused.

"So food is your next stop?"

"No, there is a dinner party going on where the author hosting it stole my book."

"And you're gonna confront him?"

"Exactly"

"Alright, let's do this" she replied.

They got toward the back and spotted the party.

"Noah, we need to talk" Dan said.

"Everyone this is Dan Humphrey. He was my inspiration for Dylan Hunter" Noah said "And of course the lovely Darcy Ellis is joining him"

"I'm really in the book?" She whispered to Dan and he nodded.

"Isn't that right Daniel?"

"No!" Dan said "You didn't write this book. I did!"

Everyone started to applaud. After the party thing she arrived at his home with him. He sat the book down and turned to Darcy.

"What exactly do you need from me?" he asked.

"Dan Humphrey, a published writer." she said picking up the book.

"Darcy?" he said and she put the book back down.

"My friend Brooklyn died" she said setting down the book bag.

"I heard, I'm sorry"

"Well she left me these" she said pulling one of the journals out.

"Her diaries?"

"Not entirely her diaries. They're more like a biography."

"Who's"

"Mine."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I need your help publishing them. They're written out, I just need them typed and edited."

"I'd have to read them"

"That's fine. Seriously."

"So basically Darcy Ellis is asking me to write her biography"

"Correction, type. Edit. Brooke already wrote it. But if you want to add your own view. You can"

"This is truly an amazing opportunity Darcy, but I won't have the time."

"I'm not asking for it to be done tomorrow. Just whenever. It can be next week or 20 years from now. I don't care."

"Wow."

"Read the journals and tell me if it's something you wanna do"

"If you read my book."

"Of course" she said picking the book back up "I should go. I told Bass I'd see him tonight. Thanks for the dog by the way. I think he'll help. Not only Bass but me."

"Well heads up. Blair might have stopped by and told him something."

"I can handle a moody Bass" She smiled then to both her and Dan's surprised she hugged him. "Thank you"

"No thank you" he replied

She got back to the Empire and walked into Chuck's room seeing him fast asleep with the dog. She could see some tear stains under his eyes and she gave a weak smile. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She then began reading Dan's book as she watched her man sleep.


	91. You and Me We

_A/N: Here's you guys a chapter. A really nice Bass and Ellis chapter to be honest. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Miss Darcy Ellis._

 **You and Me. We.**

Darcy arrived at the Van der Woodsen's. Dan was telling everyone about his book and Darcy agreed to meet him downstairs. He walked in shortly after her with a box.

"You ready Humphrey?" she asked.

"No"

"Cute, you're nervous."

"You will be too when your biography is released"

"Is it that bad?"

"See I had a feeling you were a wild child but I had no clue just how much."

"Yeah" she said "I was pretty insane."

"Will you go up first? I'm still collecting my thoughts."

"Of course" she said.

She got up to the apartment as Nate and Serena were discussing a girl named Ivy. She spotted Chuck and walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Look here's Dan" Charlie said and they all turned to see Dan rounding the corner from the elevator.

"Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for coming." Dan said.

"I only have 5 minutes" Serena said.

"This better be really important." Blair said.

"What is this all about?" Nate asked.

"Is everything all right?" Lily said.

"This isn't about me? Right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, what's going on, Dan?" Rufus said.

"This is going to be fun" Chuck whispered to Darcy.

"Definitely" she responded.

"I'm sorry to call everyone here on such short notice, but uh…All right you know how there's been all this speculation about the book that's being published by an anonymous author?" Dan said.

"Yeah, Gossip Girl said it was about us." Nate said.

"Yeah it was probably written by some loser who doesn't even know us." Blair said.

"Well not exactly." Dan said looking at Darcy and Chuck. He then reached into his box and pulled the book out. "I am that loser. I wrote it. And it is based on…you…well sort of…all of you."

Dan began to pass out the books to them giving Darcy another copy. Everyone began to sit around reading it. Lily began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked.

"I think you should ask Dan" Lily said.

"Uh well, I might've made your character a little..."

"Gay" Chuck said.

"I hope that's okay." Dan said then turned to Chuck. "Stop enjoying this so much."

"You wanted me to feel something"

"That is a feeling Dan" Darcy said.

"Do I have game?" Nate asked.

"Most definitely" Darcy replied winking.

"Oh, okay. I'm cool with that"

"I know it's going to be weird with everyone reading characters inspired by themselves, but I wanna make it clear…this book is a work of fiction."

"It's actually really good" Darcy said. "I gotta read it already"  
"After you read it, I hope you'll feel good enough about it and me that uh, you will come to this book party tonight. The publisher is announcing I'm the author. So…"

"Of course we'll be there"

"Well read it first" Dan said.

Later that day Darcy arrived at the Empire to see Chuck and Dan. Dan was on the couch and Chuck was at the bar.

"It's like 2pm" Dan responded to whatever Chuck had just said.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Darcy commented.

"Valium then?" Chuck said.

"I'm guessing my dad is probably half-way through. Nate's probably still on page 20. I wonder if they're going to be upset with me." Dan said talking about his book

"You're not the first person to use the world around them for inspiration."

"Yeah didn't your dad get temporary famous singing about Lily" Darcy asked sitting down and Monkey, the name they finally decided for their dog, jumped up by her.

"Yeah but my book isn't a love song you know"

"I don't know?" Darcy said.

"Why aren't either one of you mad at me? I killed both of you. It's not a happy ending."

"I wouldn't use a belt I'd use a Shahtoosh scarf much softer. As for Ellis…"  
"I've been re-sober for 3 months almost 4 but before that little slip up I was sober for almost 2 years. The chances of drinking myself to death very slim."

"Well hopefully everyone else sees your point of view."

Darcy got up and went into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and spotted a photo of her and Chuck from when they were in Prague on the fridge.

"You okay?" she heard Chuck ask and she turned to him.

"Yeah. I think I am just gonna head home before the party."

"You are home" he replied and she smiled weakly at him.

"My dad's" she said.

"Oh" he replied "Well do you want to go to Humphrey's thing together? Like a date?"

She leaned up and kissed him giving her answer.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said

"Yes" she smiled.

"Good" he replied.

She kissed him again and headed out. She got back to the apartment and spotted Austin and her uncle sitting at the table.

"Hey" she said setting her things on the counter.

"Austin was just telling me about his moving to New York"

"Oh why?"

"My aunt offered me a place to stay, and possibly a job if I want it"

"So you're giving up music?"

"No inspiration."

"Right" she replied.

"Oh hey you got a package from your agent" Keith said.

"A script?"

"Um no I don't think it is" he replied handing it to her. She opened it revealing Dan's book.

"Now I have three copies." She said.

"I got a copy too. I read it on the plane." Austin said.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Is it true that the characters are based off people here on the Upper East Side?"

"Oh most definitely."

"Are you in it?" Keith asked "You said something about having a copy already"

"Um yeah…my character is Macy Drake"

"The Author killed you" Austin said.

"Yeah I wasn't really nice to him in high school. Serena's in it too. She dated the author."

"Crazy" Keith said

"Yes" she said.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Austin asked. "Maybe we can go together. As friends"

"Um I can't" she smiled "I already have a date"

"A date?" Keith asked.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah" she said her smile getting bigger.

Later Chuck picked her up and they headed to the party.

"You look amazingly beautiful" he said putting his hand on the small of her back guiding her in.

"Thank you" she replied "You don't look bad yourself Bass" she said as they ran into Lily and Rufus

"Oh Darcy, you look amazing"

"Seems to be the popular opinion of the night" she replied glancing at Chuck.

"Have you seen Dan?"

"No but here come…"

"Hi. I am Alessandra. Dan's agent. You must be his Dad. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Humphrey and you too Mrs. Humphrey"

"You can call me Lily" Lily replied.

"Where is the man of the hour? He's early to everything."

"I'm hiding him" she replied and turned to Chuck "You must be Charlie Trout. It's such an honor"

"Nice seeing you again Alessandra" Darcy said noticing the lust in the girl's eyes.

"Darcy, I didn't see you there"

"Right" she replied.

"I need a drink" Chuck said.

"You can have one for me too" she replied and they headed that way.

They got to the bar and Chuck ordered a scotch and a sparkling cider. The bartender handed him the drinks and Chuck handed her the flute after first taking a sip of it.

"Why did you do that?" she smiled.

"Making sure it was actually cider" he replied.

"Thank you" she said then kissed him.

"Anything for you" he said.

"I am gonna go see if I can find Dan. Thank him again for the invite" she said.

"Tell him for me too" he replied. She kissed him and walked away. She looked around for him but never found him. She walked back over to Chuck who was coming in from outside.

"Hey" she said.

"Any luck?"

"No" She replied then noticed he seemed down "You okay?"

"I think I'm gonna head out."

"Want company?"  
"Only if you want."

"I came with you, I'm leaving with you" she replied and he smiled.

They got back to the Empire and sat on the couch. Darcy spotted the book on the coffee table.

"You would've found me, but then again I would never put myself in that position." He said handing her a flute.

"I would" she said "You wouldn't let me drink"

"It's because I love you" he said sitting next to her.

"You too" she responded and leaned in and kissed him. He took her drink and set it on the coffee table then scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning Darcy woke up in Chuck's bed but him not there. She put his robe on and walked into the living room. Monkey ran up to her.

"Hey boy, where is your dad?" she asked petting him. The elevator dinged and Chuck walked in "Hey"

"Hey" he said walking over to her "How'd you sleep?"

"The best I have in a while" she replied.

"Me too" he said.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Always" he said

"What made you feel again?"

"Blair told me she was pregnant"

"Oh" she replied a little worried about the response.

"It's not mine"

"That's a relief" she responded.

"I started to think about us. What if's. What if you didn't have a miscarriage? That would be us. You and me. We."

She smiled at the, we part then felt a tear fall.

"Don't cry" he said wiping her tear "I want us to work. When I met you I'll be honest all I wanted was to sleep with you. In fact I think we made a bet"

She laughed that he remembered that.

"Then you became my go to girl and I think slowly I began to fall for you. Last summer when we finally got together. I was so happy"

"Me too" she said

"I think you and I are meant to be" he said and she leaned up and kissed him. This was their restart and she couldn't be happier.


	92. Like Old Times

_A/N: So this one is really short, Mostly just a filler chapter. I should have another one for you later this evening._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Like Old Times**

Darcy sat at the kitchen table across from her dad. She hadn't seen him in a few months. He had come and spent a week with her and Serena during the summer.

"So are you and Chuck back together considering your room is still in boxes?"

"Yeah" she said "We have a dog together."

"A dog?"

"Monkey. Bass and I finally agreed on a name after just calling him boy or dog."

"I'm glad. I want you happy again. Not to mention I was worried about you after that slip up"

"I regret that everyday" she said.

"You can't change it"

"Only learn from it. I feel like that's something mom would have said."

"She'd be proud of you. She'd like Chuck too. I do. He's good for you. Keeps you grounded."

"And I keep him grounded" she replied.

"Like your mother and I" her dad responded "Well I can't wait to meet my first grandchild"

"What?"

"Monkey. Unless…"

"No just Monkey" she said not ready to tell her dad about the miscarriage.

"So what's Serena up to? Maybe the three of us can grab dinner"

"Can't"

"Bummer. That doesn't answer the Serena question"

"Oh right" she replied "She got a job being a producers assistant. She likes it a lot"

"Both my girls in the movie business"

"And I thought it was an Ellis trait" she said.

"I guess you got it from both sides"

"I guess so" she said "I actually am meeting Bass. So talk later"

"Of course love you"

"You too" she said kissing his cheek and heading out.

She walked into the Empire and spotted Chuck sitting on the couch drinking scotch.

"Have a long day?" she asked greeting him with a kiss.

"You could say that" he said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Of course"

She lifted a joint showing him.

"Here or the Palace?" she asked

He grabbed her hand and they went out on to the Empire Roof. She over looked the city as Chuck lit the joint.

"I miss our high school roof top chats" she said.

"We had some good ones"

"That's where Henry and Sara came from"

"I always thought Clarissa was your alias of choice"

"A wise man once told me it wasn't plain Jane"

"I remember" he commented.

"I like Henry and Sara" she responded.

"Me too" he said and kissed her. "So I saw a psychologist today"

"Oh yeah" she asked "You going back?"

"I think so" he replied.

"Did you discuss me?"

"Possibly" he said "Have you ever seen one?"

"Yeah. I had to do a lot of things after the car crash. Also the doctor that I saw for the miscarriage recommended me to one. Just to talk it out. Little did she know I had Nate Archibald for that?"

"We are very lucky to have him as our friend"

Later that evening they laid in bed entangled in each other. Darcy couldn't be happier.

 _A/N: So I have a question. I have been really torn about what to do next after I finish I Love You. As some of you may have already guessed. We are definitely more than half way over with Darcy's story. I think about 30 chapters left. I have two ideas running in my head. Both of them I have written some up._

 _Idea #1- Caroline Humphrey is Dan's twin sister. Mostly Nate/OC story with a little Chuck/OC and Carter/OC._

 _Idea #2 Jocelyn Bass. Chuck's cousin. Jack's daughter. Nate/OC with some Dan/OC and Carter/OC. (Probably the more challenging of the two.)_

 _Let me know what you think._


	93. Her Ring?

_A/N: Here's you the other chapter I promised you earlier. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Miss Darcinda Ellis_

 **Her Ring?**

Darcy stopped by Austin's new job. She wanted to talk to him more about Brooke's diaries when she got to the building she noticed it was also Nate's.

"Archibald" she said spotting him as she walked in.

"What brings you by? Need Chuck advice?"  
"Actually I came to see Austin."

"Yeah, he just walked into the boss's office."

"The one you're sleeping with?"

"Uh yeah" he said.

"I can't believe it didn't click. Wow Archibald. Really?"  
"You know Diana?"

"Kind of yeah. We have history."

"Wanna grab lunch after I drop these off?" Nate asked.

"Can't. Blair asked me to stop by."

"So she can kill you?"

"Possibly. I never thought of that. Anyways if she does, take care of Bass for me."

"Well I can accept for one thing"

"Buy him a hooker then" she laughed and Nate shook his head at her and walked away. She spotted Austin and Diana walk out.

"Darcy Ellis" Diana said "I forgot you moved to the Upper East Side. Far away from my Austin here."

"Hey Diana."

"You should come work for me. Weren't you an excellent student in journalism?"

"I was 14, and I already own my own business. A hotel. Maybe you've heard of it. The Empire?"

"Right, Austin mentioned that. Didn't you sweetie?"

"Yeah, um so what brings you by Darc?"

"Right. Um I came to tell you that I decided to publish the diaries after all. Daniel Humphrey. Author of 'Inside' will be helping me"

"Good" Austin said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with my possible killer." she responded then walked away.

She arrived at Blair's as Louis was leaving

"Um so you wanted to see me?" she said.

"I want you to compete to be a bridesmaid."

"Compete?"

"Please!"  
"Blair, you and I have never been friends. So, being your bridesmaid seems so off. Plus I'm dating your ex and you slept with him while we were whatever it was."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know, and don't be I slept with Austin. My ex from Hollywood."

"Please Darcy!"  
"No Blair I'm sorry. Not happening"

"Fine" she said.

"Congrats by the way. On the baby" she said but she did feel a little hurt. She got what Chuck was talking about with the making him feel.

"Thank you" she said "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" Darcy responded. "Promise"

Darcy left and began walking through the park to clear her head. Out of the corner of eye she saw Louis with Chuck's shrink. She shook it off and began walking some more through the park. She thought she'd be okay seeing Blair pregnant but now she was just missing what she almost had. She hailed a cab and got to the Empire. She got up to the penthouse as the shrink was leaving.

"A house call?" she asked.

"Yeah I resolved some issues."

"Which one?" she asked.

"Har Har Ellis." he said.

"I'm kidding Bass." she said grabbing his hand.

"I got rid of the ring," he said and she smiled knowing what he was talking about.

"Her ring?" she asked excited.

"Yeah" he said and she kissed him. "How was your day?"

"Well what a day it has been. Um it started with, I learned something new about your roommate"

"Which one?" He asked.

"Nate" she said but got what he was saying. "Anyways, you know the boss he's sleeping with?"

"Yeah"

"Austin's aunt who once told me that Austin was going nowhere with me."

"Wow, what else happened?"

"I saw Blair, and it was harder than I thought"

"The baby?"

"Yeah" she said "Oh and speaking of the baby and Blair. Um I think I saw your shrink talking to Louis."

"Really?"

"I don't exactly know what it was about but I was too focused on my thoughts on what ifs."

"We will get down to it" he said "You going to Nate's party?"

"Only if you're my date?"

"Always" he said kissing Darcy. "Now let's follow a shrink"

They headed to the park and Chuck spotted Louis paying Dr. Barnes. Chuck got out his phone and called her after Louis walked away.

"Dr. Barnes its Chuck. I think I'm in trouble. Can you meet me tonight? The Spectator Party" he said then hung up.

Later they arrived at the party and someone took their picture at the entry. They got upstairs.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he whispered in her ear. They came up to Diana and Chuck shook her hand. "I want to offer my sincerest Congratulations. Chuck Bass"  
"Diana Payne. So nice to meet you" Diana said.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"  
"Not that can I recall. Though I do know your date. Nice seeing you again Darcy"

"Of course" she smiled.

"It's funny just looking at you I could have sworn."

"I think I'd remember. You two enjoy the party" Diana said and walked away.

Darcy turned to him and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I know you don't like her but play nice for Nate"

"Well for Nate of course I will" she responded.

"Chuck" Louis said interrupting them.

"Your highness, always a pleasure" Chuck responded as they turned to Louis and Blair.

"Give it a rest Chuck" Blair said and they walked away.

"What was that about?" Darcy asked

"I honestly have no clue. Let's find us some drinks" he said putting a hand on her back and they went through the party running into Nate.

"Nate" she said hugging him.

"Nathaniel"

"So how's the night so far?" Darcy asked.

"Good. I came with Charlie"

"Not Diana?"

"No" Nate said "But it's not weird that I came here with Charlie?"

"Why would it?"

"I mean are you're kinda related"

"She's Serena's cousin not mine."

"Well then I will leave you two." Nate said "By the way I'm really happy you two are back."

"Us too" Darcy replied and Nate walked away.

"You would so rather him date Charlie then Diana"

"Yeah, I actually like Charlie. Nate's my best friend. I want what's best for him. Always have."

"Same" Chuck said and they spotted the doctor.

"So you know how you're gonna confront her?"

"With my Queen at my side' he said and she smiled kissing him.

Diana got everyone's attention and they all turned to her.

"I know the night's still young and the bar's still open, but I wanted to take a moment to thank everybody for coming. It means so much to me to know that if a bomb went off right this second, New York media would be over. We are going to be different from "Gossip Girl" and other anonymous sites which traffic in damaging rumours and innuendo." Diane said then stopped talking. Darcy looked over at Nate kissing Charlie then smiled. "I'm sorry. Where was I? Um 'The Spectator" is only going to print facts. If you did it, you deserve to get caught, and we're gonna catch you. So with apologies to my other esteemed editors, starting tonight, I'm gonna be poaching your best reporters and stealing all your best stories."

"I have a story for you." Chuck said stepping forward.

"So let's hear it, Mr. Bass."

"My therapist, Dr Eliza Barnes, has been using hypnosis to coerce me into performing unspeakable acts."

"I am Dr Barnes, and I promise you that none of this is true. Its okay, Chuck. Y-you're in a very vulnerable psychological state right now."

"I wonder why?!" Chuck yelled "Maybe because I just found out you were taking money to reveal confidential information about me."

"Now that's a story I can print" Diana said. "If you have proof."

"Chuck stop why are you doing this?" Blair asked.

"If you don't believe me, you should ask your fiancé. He's the one that paid her."

Darcy walked over to Chuck and kissed him then grabbed his hand.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I care about you, I am proud of you. And I admire you"

"Let's get out of her" he said "I want to show my girlfriend how much I admire her too"

"I like that plan" she said and they headed downstairs running into the doctor. "I'll see you outside."

"Okay" he said kissing her.

Darcy walked outside and ran into Austin.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he replied.

"Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" he said shivering. "New York Fall is a little different then L.A's"

"Yeah it took me a while to get use too" she said "I'm waiting for Bass."

"Right" he replied "I was avoiding you, but we see how that worked."

"Avoiding me?"

"I never stopped loving you"

"You're drunk Austin. You don't know what you're saying."

"No I know." He said looking at her.

"You married Brooke"

"And if I hadn't?"

"What I felt for you, what I felt for Nate. None of those feelings compare to what I feel for Bass."

"You love him?"  
"Yeah I do, I really do. I just wish that I could say those words to tell him I do. He's my soulmate"

"I'm happy for you then" Austin said as the door opened and Chuck walked out.

"You ready?" Chuck asked then noticed Austin "Good seeing you Austin"

"Yeah" Austin replied "You too"

"Let's go" Darcy smiled then turned back to Austin "I really hope you find her. That girl that makes you feel the way I do right now"

"Thanks Darc"

She smiled then her and Chuck walked away.

"So I need to make a couple stops first" he said.

"Where too first?"

"Blair's"

'Okay, let's go" she smiled.

They got to Blair's and Darcy decided to stay downstairs. It was hard for her to see Blair pregnant. It really was. When Chuck was done he met her downstairs.

"Now where?" she asked.

"Harry Winston. The doctor gave me the ring back"

She nodded and they headed off. They arrived at building and he set it on the stairs and turned to Darcy.

"Something on your mind?" he asked her.

"I should've said yes" she said

"No you shouldn't have" he said "But one day you will. With the right ring and the perfect Henry and Sara worthy proposal."

"Promise?" she asked and he nodded. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad were back"

"Me too" he said then picked her up "Now let's get you home. I promised you an incredible night in bed"

"Take me home Chuck Bass" she said kissing him again. He twirled her around.


	94. Charity Gala

_A/N: Here's you guys a chapter._

 _Thanks for all the comments on what story I should do next and I've actually decided to work on some of my original work. So you won't be seeing me on here for a while after 'I Love You' is done. But I will definitely have both of those story ideas in the back of my mind. I think my issue with them right now is I'm completely blocked when it comes to the Gossip Girl Universe. I've gotta think of a different way to do them. So until then I'm just gonna focus on my original works, which I got some idea running through my mind. Now Here's your next Chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Charity Gala**

Darcy walked into the Empire as Nate and Chuck were talking.

"Well I have faith in you" Nate said "Besides I could use some time on the straight and narrow myself. At least from anyone that might temp me"

"I thought things between you and Diana were going well?" Darcy asked walking over to Chuck.

"Ellis is right. You two were all the talk of the papers last week." Chuck replied

"It was disgusting yes but isn't going public what you wanted?" Darcy replied sitting down.

"Yeah but it doesn't change a thing. It's still just sex and work all the time. Same as before" Nate answered.

"Just sex? How horrible" Darcy commented.

"Har Har Darcy"

"If she won't commit to you in public like she does in private then maybe it's time to explore your options" Chuck said then looked at Darcy who had a smile on her face.

"Like perhaps Charlie?" Darcy replied.

"As much as I love that you two are back together. I also hate it" Nate replied.

"We're a good team"

"Monkey" Chuck called and their dog came running in.

"Have fun" she said giving him a kiss and he and Monkey left.

"Really Charlie?" Nate asked.

"She's cute, I approve of her and I think she might like you"

"But she used me"

"And you her" Darcy added "Bass and I sort of started by using each other"

"No you two started by pretending to be other people. That's different."

"Same diff"

"If it will make my best friend happy I'll talk to her"

"I'll take it" she smiled then kissed his cheek.

"I change my mind. I only love that you and Chuck are back together. You and he are both a lot happier then you were this summer"

"Thank you" she said "Now I have some items still at the apartment so talk later."

"I'll bring the Chinese food" he replied.

She got back to the apartment and set her bag on the counter.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence" her dad said.

"Har, har" she replied.

"Well one week you're here and the next you're not"

"You father is right" her uncle said joining them.

"Is it gang up on Darcy day?"

"No" her dad replied "But what brings you by"

"More clothes"

"Just move back in with him already" he replied.

"I am, slowly."

"Good" they both said.

"I'm happy again and I am good"

"Well Chuck keeps you grounded"

"Something you and I have already discussed" she replied as her phone vibrated. She glanced seeing a gossip girl post about Nate and Charlie. "Looks like he took my advice"

"Who?"

"Nate"

"Your ex?" Keith asked.

"He's also my best friend and Bass's best friend. He needs me"

"He's a good guy" her dad said "Poor thing couldn't make it with either one of my daughters."

"We're too much for him"

"Funny" he dad joked.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to get my clothes then Bass and I are going to a charity that he's helping out with. "

"So the power couple really is back" her dad commented.

"Har har" she said walking into her room. She got some more clothes then left. She got back to the Empire and spotted Chuck sitting on the couch.

"I feel like you're slowly moving back in"

"Oh no! You caught me" she laughed "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all" he said walking over to her and kissed her.

"Then I shall put these away and go buy myself a dress for tonight"

"Heads up about tonight" He said "I can totally back out if you disapprove"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this?"

"Cause you probably won't"

"Alright, go ahead" she said.

"Dorotta visted me today"

"Okay?"

"She wants me to show Blair that I haven't changed. That I'm still the same guy who traded her for a hotel"

"But you're not that guy."

"Exactly."

"How does she think you're gonna convince her?"

"By kissing her"

"Okay" Darcy said and he looked at her weird.

"Are you sure?"

"You wanted me to disapprove?"

"Possibly. It will feel weird"

"Bass, I trust you with my whole heart. If you have to kiss her to convince her that you're bad and Louis is good then go for it. But at the end of the night you are here in bed with me and only me" she said.

"Really"

"I know that you are mine forever"

"Forever?" he said and she nodded then kissed him.

"Forever" she replied pulling away "Now I really need to go find that dress"

Later that evening they arrived at the Charity. Their cards were called and they walked in.

"Even in a mask you are the most beautiful girl here"

"Charming as always" she smiled then kissed him.

A little while later they went their separate ways. She watched the show still waiting for her man to return. A few moments later she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey beautiful" he said and she turned spotting a mark across his face

"Did she smack you?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry" she said then leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's go home" he said.

"Sounds nice" she smiled and he guided her out.

They arrived at home and collapsed on the couch. Nate arrived at home and they told each other about their nights.

"You kissed Blair so she'd think you hadn't change?" Nate asked.

"He had to" Darcy commented grabbing Chuck's hand kissing it

"And you let him kiss her"

"Yes I did"

"How selfless of you both"

"What about your happiness Archibald. Was there a clear winner in the war for your heart?"

"My heart was always in the right place. I realized it was my head that was being played with. So I've made my own decisions instead of everyone doing it for me" Nate said.

"Good for you Nate" Darcy said.

"I want what you two have" he replied as the elevator door opened and in walked Diana.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah I did" Nate said then led her away and to his room.

Chuck turned to Darcy and gave her a small smile.

"As much as I hate her I want him happy"

"Like a good best friend" Chuck said kissing her forehead. "Let's go to bed Ellis"

She smiled up at him and he kissed her. Then he picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom.


	95. Blair's Party

_A/N: Here's you guys a chapter. Sorry for the long delay on it. I was under the weather. Hope you enjoy. It's on the shorter side._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

 **Blair's Party**

Darcy walked in the Van der Woodsen's totally regretting telling her sister that she'd help with Blair's bridal shower.

"Darcy sweetheart" Lily said "Thank you for helping with the party."

"Um yeah."

"I know it being Blair's party doesn't really excite you."

"Can you tell?"  
"How are you and Charles?"

"We're amazing" she smiled "In fact I'm skipping Blair's party to spend some time with him."

"Romantic."

"Excuse me" a guy said coming in "I'm looking for someone named Ivy."

"She's probably with the caters" Lily said.

"What do you need me to do Lily?" Darcy asked.

"I think people here call her Charlie but I've always known her as Ivy Dickens?"

Charlie walked into the room and they all turned to her.

"Charlie help us out here" Lily said.

"Please do" Darcy asked.

"Okay" Charlie said. "I never wanted to have to tell you this, but…for some time now, I've been pretending to be… Ivy Dickens"

"Huh?" the guy said.

"I don't understand?" Lily said.

"That actually makes sense" Darcy said and they looked at her "Oh please I couldn't have been the only girl with an Alias"

Charlie smiled at her.

"My mom never wanted me to grow up with the burden of the Rhodes name. She claimed it ruined her whole life. People made all kinds of assumptions about her, used her for her money. She just never wanted that to happen to me. So she made me change my name"

"Not what I was expecting" Darcy replied putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"And you know what. I was happy to because…then…I knew people like you, Max really liked me for me. You just never know who you can trust or what people's true motives are. You know?"

"I knew your mother was behind this. This is just classic Carol" Lily said hugging Charlie.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to this." Darcy said then hugged Charlie "If you need to talk, please text me"

"Thank you Darcy."

Darcy headed back to the Empire. She walked in spotting Dan and Chuck watching The Matrix.

"Are we high?" she asked.

"Ellis" Chuck said kissing her as two ladies stood in the doorway to Nate's room

"Do I wanna know?"

"They're for Dan" he replied.

"Fun" she replied.

"Are you heading back to the party?" Chuck asked standing up and kissing her.

"I thought maybe we could have a romantic evening in" she said.

"You should go" he said "Plus I'm babysitting"

"I see that"

"Go have fun." He replied kissing her cheek.

"Fine, have fun babysitting" she said then turned to Dan "Bye Dan"

"Bye Darcy" Dan said

Later at the Party Serena made her speech about Blair and it made Darcy a little sad. It reminded her of Brooke and all the beautiful things she would've said about her. She spotted Charlie and walked over.

"So the guy from earlier?"

"He went home."

"He was cute."

"Yeah but were over."

"Bummer" she said then spotted Dan walking in "Um if you'll excuse me?"

She grabbed her phone and dialed Chuck.

"Hey Ellis, I wish I could talk but I'm looking for…"

"Um Daniel Humphrey?"

"Yeah, how'd…"

"He's here"

"Already there" he said and she looked over to the elevators to see him walking in. She hung up and pointed Chuck in the right direction but Louis was hot on his tail. She walked over.

They got Dan and headed downstairs then outside and onto the steps.

"Do you have him?" Darcy asked Chuck.

"Yes, go back and have fun"

"Rumor has it that Gossip Girls sources were released. No one's having fun there. Poor Blair"

"Ellis"

"Let me help you with boozy here."

"Boozy?" Dan asked.

"Why did you antagonized Blair at her own wedding shower?" Chuck asked Dan.  
"You said take action so I was. But it didn't work" Dan said.

"Let's be clear. I told you to get some ass not be one."

"Oh my god!" Darcy said realizing something.

"What?" Dan said.

"You're…oh my god! That makes so much sense now."

"What?"

"You're in love with her" Chuck said.

"I'm…I'm…in love with Blair. No…I'm not…I'm not in love…with Blair"

"You can blame it on your tell all novel; or your status as an outsider but we both know she follows her heart. She chose Louis."

Darcy nodded and grabbed Dan's hand squeezing it.

"Let's get you home boozy" She said "You can sleep it off"

They got him to the Empire and onto the couch. Darcy laid a blanket over him ad out a glass of water on the coffee table next to it with a bottle of aspirin.

"You would've been a great mom" Chuck said behind her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Watching you take care of Humphrey as if he is a child"

"I did what needed to be done." She said then kissed him "I'm gonna head to bed"

She walked toward the bedroom when she heard the elevator ding and Blair walked in.

"Blair" she said.

"Hi Darcy. I'm sorry if I'm…"

"You're fine"

"You shouldn't be here" Chuck said glancing at Dan then back at Blair.

"You know what. I'm gonna let you two talk" Darcy said "Come on Monkey!"

Monkey followed her to the bedroom. After a while she heard the elevator ding and the bedroom door open. He climbed into bed next to Darcy and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Darcinda Ellis" he said and she smiled.


	96. Rhodes's Family Drama

_A/N: Since I've been lacking on posting I figured I give you guys a second chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy_

 **Rhode's Family Drama**

Darcy stood at the Van der Woodsen's in front of a bunch of sparkly clothes. Lily informed her that Cece was being honored and she was invited.

"I've never seen so much Lame before. Did Grandma actually wear this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and looked fabulous riding in on an elephant in it. Which is why the Studio 54 anniversary party is in her honor…and Bianca Jagger's but we won't mention that to her" Lily replied.

"Bianca was a striver. She could never outshine me no matter how little she wore" Cece said walking in.

"Aunt Cece" Darcy said hugging the women.

"Darcinda darling" Cece said pulling away and looking at her hands "I see there is still no ring on that finger"

"Mother"  
"It's fine Lily really" Darcy responded.

"Charlotte, New York looks good on you"

"I just got off the phone with Ian Shrager. He sends his love. He said he's recreating the entire club down to the moon and spoon" Lily said.

"I'm gonna wear that platinum jumpsuit that prompted Ryan O'Neil to propose"

"Platinum Cece?" Darcy questioned.

"Maybe you should wear it and that man of yours will propose."

"I'll think about it" Darcy laughed. "I actually need to go. I will see you tonight."

"You better be" Cece said "You are family too."

She arrived at the Empire and walked in seeing Chuck doing yoga.

"Wow what did I walk into?" Darcy asked.

"Laugh all you want Ellis. It helps"

"Can I join?"

"No"

"That hurts" she joked "Well then I'll find an outfit for Cece's party tonight"

"Then I'll see you later" he said and kissed her. She pulled away and spotted Blair.

"Blair, pleasant surprise"

"Sorry to interrupt" Blair said then spotted the yoga mat "Are you getting into someone's yoga pants?"

"Sri Sri Ravi a moment please" Chuck said.

"An old celibate make yoga teacher? Your transformation really is astounding. Care to share how you gave up your bad Bass ways."

"There's no answer to that question. It's an evolution. What's really going on Blair?"

"Yes please share?" Darcy asked.

"Well if you must know I'm trying to pin point the source of your light so I can pull Louis out of the darkness. You changed so can he? I have all day." she said sitting down.

"Well Darcinda Ellis is my reason for everything. So you can go now" Chuck said.

"I'll see you later hun." Darcy said giving him one more kiss and left.

She found an outfit and headed to the Van der Woodsen's. Only Cece and Charlie.

"…I didn't eat anything this morning" Cece said and Darcy looked concerned. Charlie handed Cece some tea.

"That's ginger tea" Charlie said.

"It helps with dizziness" Darcy replied "Cece is everything okay?"

She spotted the bottle in her hand. Her mother took those when she was sick.

"I'm fine darling"

"Cece" Darcy said.

"I'll be fine. I promise" Cece said "Tell me Charlotte. Why does your mother want your money? Be honest."

"Carol's in town?" Darcy asked.

"I won't let her bully you" Cece said.

"It wasn't her. It's me that wants the apartment she was just trying to help" Charlie said.

"Charlie, my apartment is empty. I mean every once in a while my dad and uncle pop up but it's like a week tops and then they're gone"

"I kinda wanted my own one bedroom"

"Oh"

"Grandma you've been so generous. I didn't want to ask for more."

*Chuck and Blair*

Chuck and Blair sat at his psychologist office. He was totally regretting it but knew he would control the information that came out.

"Chuck" the guy said "Are you sure you're comfortable with Blair here?"

"I don't believe I have a choice. Which is why I'm controlling the information"

"Which thus far has been a bunch of Monkey business"

"I'm worried his licking himself is anxiety, that he's lonely. Ellis and I have discussed getting him a friend."

"Enough, assuming this is a 50 minute session. I only have 18 minutes left to get my answers" Blair said.

"And what is it you're searching for Blair?"

"Nice try on the bait and switch, but I was a teenage bulimic, and my father came out when I was 15. This isn't my first analysis. What I need for you is to show me how you helped Chuck transform."

"I told you Blair. There is one no answer."

"There isn't one or you don't want to give it to me because you don't want me to marry Louis"

"Are you saying you want your fiancé to be more like Chuck?"

"No! More like the man Chuck's become. Like Louis used to be. When Chuck was like Louis now."

"If you don't mind me saying so. You seem confused."

"Only by Chuck's refusal to disclose. If he really is a good person, why doesn't he tell me how he got that way? Obviously he hasn't really let go or he would give me the information I need."

"I did let you go Blair. A long time ago. And then the night of the Spectator party I dropped a Harry Winston engagement ring on the steps. A ring that I had bought for you before Ellis and I got together. Then I accidentally proposed to her with that ring. Which then messed up everything I had built with her. And now that I have her back I spend every day making it up to her and showing her just how much I love her. How much I am in love with her. She is my life. Not you" Chuck said then Blair got up and left.

Darcy arrived back at the Van der Woodsen's. She tried to get Chuck to come but he had explained the whole session with Blair to her and just wanted to stay in. She respected that. She spotted her sister and walked over to her.

"Serena!" she said and hugged her.

"Hey" Serena replied and Darcy could tell something was off.

"Talk to me sis"

"I promise it's nothing." Serena said "Come on were about to toast."

They all stood in a circle with their champagne flutes. Darcy didn't drink from hers. She just kept pouring it into Serena's.

"These glasses of Champagne used to be served with a white lady appetizer" Cece said

"Uh mother, since we have a little time before the party, Rufus and I have a small gift for you." Lily said and dragged her away. While they were over there it left Carol, Serena, Charlie and Darcy. Carol and Charlie walked away from them.

"I'm sorry we don't have cider"

"Sis your fine. Trust me" Darcy said "I am worried about you though. You seem off"

The elevator dinged and a guy walked in and Charlie ran over to him. Darcy recognized him from the other day.

"I see you two have found each other" Serena said walking over to them. Darcy followed her "No need for introductions, right. Max and…Ivy."

"Serena this isn't what it looks like" Charlie said.

"Oh so you two didn't use to date?"

"We did"

"And you two didn't pretend like you've never met"

"We did" the guy said.

"And then you didn't try and convince me not to see him again, because he may still be hung up on his ex-Ivy?"

"Uh girl's this isn't the time" Lily said "We need to get to grandma's party" Lily said.

"Agreed" Darcy said still totally confused on what was going on.

"Max nice to see you again" Lily said

"Wait you know him too. This is insane" Serena said then looked at Darcy "You too?"

"Yeah I sort of met him the other day" Darcy said.

"I'm not going anywhere until Charlies alter ego who everyone seem to know about but me explains what's going on here"

"It's not her fault. Carol had her live as Ivy because she hated being a Rhodes" Lily said. "You can't blame Charlie for her own mother's insanity."

"My insanity? Is this how you get along for mom's sake?" Carol asked walking into the conversation.

"What's for my sake?" Cece asked.

"I just want the truth Charlie. I invited you back to New York. My mom and Rufus gave you somewhere to live. Cece got you your trust fund back. Now just stop lying and tell me…" Serena said but Darcy was watching Cece. She ran over to her helping her up.

"I'll call an ambulance" Serena said.

"No" Cece said.

Darcy pulled out her phone and walked down the hall.

"Hey sweetheart" her dad answered.

"Hey. It's Aunt Cece. I'm worried about her"

"What happened?"  
"Well earlier today she taking a pill that looked a lot like one that mom took and then she passed out. It didn't help the Rhode's girls were fighting. All four of them."

"I'm sure it's just stress"

"Will you just call and check on her every once in a while"

"Anything for you"

"Thank you Dad" she replied then heard yelling back in the living room. "I should probably get back to the family gathering. It seems to be getting intense again."

"Well send them all my best, well except Rufus"

"Dad"

"Okay fine him too" he said and they hung up. She walked back into the living room and Cece walked over to her.

"You called William?"

"I was worried Cece" Darcy said "Dad and I both care a lot about you"

"I know"

"He's gonna call and check up on you. He promised too"

"Thank you Darcinda. Your mother would be so proud of the women you are becoming."

"Thank you Aunt Cece" she said "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a very handsome man at home waiting for me"

"Tell him hello"

Darcy got back to the Empire and spotted Nate and Chuck having a drink.

"Evening boys" she said then kissed Chuck and hugged Nate.

"How was Cece's party?" Chuck said.

"We didn't make it. Rhode's drama"

"Of course"

"How was your session with Blair?" Nate asked as Darcy sat between them.

"I told her the truth"

"The whole truth?" Darcy asked.

"And what truth is that?" Nate asked.

"That Ellis here is my everything. That I messed up and am making it up to you every day. Because I love you"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"This just got mushy. I'm leaving" Nate said standing up.

"Thank you" Chuck responded.

"No stay" she replied pulling him back down happy to be sitting with her family.


	97. No Going Back

_A/N: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was gonna post it sooner than now but I wasn't emotionally ready to edit it. This chapter seriously took a toll on my emotions. So I hope that you guys like it. It took me forever to even write this chapter because I didn't know how to write this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **No Going Back.**

Darcy sat at the breakfast table with Nate and Chuck. Nate on the phone with his work.

"Yeah I'm coming into the office now but you have to cancel the meeting with Bloomberg there is just too much going on today…yeah sounds good." Nate said into the phone walking around the kitchen. "Thank you"

Nate hung up and turned to them.

"A week ago you couldn't get Bloomberg to give you a quote to the Spectator. Now you're canceling on him." Chuck said "That's a bold move Nathaniel. I'm almost aroused"

"Well ever since I published that article about staying independent from my family. People are paying attention."

"You're learning there are upsides to pissing off your family" Darcy replied.

"Grandfather actually loved the editorial so much that he invited me to be his guest at Camp Allen this weekend." Nate replied and Chuck's eyes got big "Yeah I leave for Vermont after work."  
"You, Warren Buffet and every other finance and media titan. World domination by day. Debauchery by night. The Allen retreat is legendary. I pity the fool who tries to hire a call girl in Manhattan this weekend."

"I feel like I just lost you two to whatever far off land you just went" Darcy said.

"Why are you reading a rival paper?" Nate asked spotting the paper Darcy was reading and walked over "Oh wow"

"They might call off the wedding" Darcy said. To be honest she felt a little bad for Blair.

"I'm sure it's not even true" Chuck said.

"They haven't been spotted together in weeks. Not to mention he hasn't even been at Blair's. Serena told me"

"You Van der Woodsen girls gossiping?"

"We keep each other posted" Darcy replied "Now if you'll excuse me I am meeting Dan about Brooke's book"

She kissed Chuck and headed out. She got to Brooklyn and knocked on the loft door and Dan answered.

"Darcy. Hey?" he said.

"You seem surprised?" she said.

"Right now really isn't the best time."

"Why not?"

"I um…I have…company."

"Oh, okay. Well then we'll reschedule" she said and went to walk away when she heard a voice "Is that Blair?"

She looked behind him and saw her.

"Why is she here?"

"I'm helping her figure some stuff out"  
"Louis?"

"Yeah"

"Well good luck with that Dan" she said and he shut the door and they headed outside. "Why exactly did you follow me down stairs?"

"I wanted to give you a heads up."  
"About?"

"Blair still loves him."

"You didn't think I knew that. Dan I know how she feels but he sees her as a friend."

"She's dead set on them being meant to be."  
"But they're not" She replied "And you need to convince her of that."

She walked away and grabbed a car and headed back to the Empire to see Lily and Chuck talking. Lily was walking out as she was coming in.

"Darling" Lily said.

"You and Bass have a nice chat?"

"I was just telling him how much I love you both."

"Us too Lily."

"You'll say it to him one day darling. I see it in your eyes that you love him. Now tell him."

"Thank you Lily." she said then hugged her. She watched her then leave and walked over to Chuck.

"What did you two talk about?" he asked greeting her with a kiss.

"You"

"How was Brooklyn?"  
"Blair was there."

"Yeah I know, she called me."

"And?"

"She asked me if I could raise another man's baby."

"And?"

"I love you Ellis and the only baby I could raise is yours. No one else's"

"Well the only baby I plan on having is yours so we won't have to worry about that."

"I'd kill him."

"Romantic" she replied. "What did you tell her?"

"That I am madly in love with Darcy Van der Woodsen Ellis"

"Is that so?"

"It is"

"Well if that is true then will you Charles Bass be my date to Charlie's party?"

"I don't know."

"I promised her I would be there. I mean she's kinda family. I care about her like a sister. So yes you are coming"

"Taking charge. I love it"

"Well I only learned from the best" she smirked and he kissed her.

"Alright, let's go"

They headed down stairs and spotted Charlie.

"Charlie. You look beautiful" Darcy said hugging her.

"Thank you Darc, so do you"

"Ellis is the pure definition of beautiful"

"My boyfriend, the sweet talker" she said and he put a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm gonna find her some cider" Chuck said and they walked away.

"I truly am the luckiest girl alive" she commented as Dan walked over to them.

"Humphrey?" Chuck said.

"You need to come with me"

"Why?"

"Blair"  
"I already told her my answer"

"She's not listening to either of us then"

"What if I try?" Darcy said "Like women to women"

"I'm coming with" Chuck said and they followed Dan to where Blair is at. They got inside and spotted her sitting there.

"What are you two doing here?" Blair asked and Darcy sat down next to her.

"Blair?" Darcy said and Blair turned to her "Are you not happy with Louis?"

"Why do you ask that?"  
"Because for some reason you think that you and Bass are meant to be."

"I'm so sorry Darcy" Blair said.

"Can I ask why?" Darcy asked.

"I'm jealous of you. You made him this amazing man. This good man."

"He's always been good. He just needed a reason to. But Blair it's because of you that he's capable of true feelings. I know I was friends with him through all that. I wouldn't have what I have if it wasn't for you showing him it's possible."

"But he loves you. He is so in love with you. I use to have that with him"

"I remember"

Blair's phone dinged.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"Gossip Girl. Someone sent out a blast that I was here with you" Blair said "Obviously they forgot to mention that Darcy is in here too?"

"Then we need to get you home" Darcy said.

"We can sneak her upstairs" Chuck said.

"Paparazzi will spot next day exit. She needs to go now"

"Sorry to interrupt but we might want to get Blair out of here" Nate said.

"I'll make sure Blair gets home. You distract the media. You're good with Press."

They got down to the Garage. Darcy helped Blair in. Blair grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Darcy."

"What for?"  
"Being you I guess. You could honestly be the biggest bitch to me if you wanted. But you're not. You're kind and genuine."

"We grow up. Plus, you're Bass's friend so by association I guess one day. We can be too"

She walked over to Chuck and kiss him.

"I'll be home soon. I promise" he said.

"I love you" she said surprising herself but she really thought about what Lily had said. He looked at her and kissed her again.

"I love you too" he said and she smiled. He climbed in. The car pulled away. Nate's pulled out behind theirs. She walked over to her bar where Dan and Serena were.

"Can I get a scotch? Neat." Darcy said and the bartender handed it to her.

"Darc what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Will one of you guys drink this" she asked and Dan grabbed it and slammed it.

"Damn Dan. I need to take you drinking"

"Don't do it Dan" Serena joked.

"I gotta go. Need to write that afterward" Dan said then left Darcy took his seat.

"If you order another drink. I'm not drinking it" Serena said.

"I'm good" Darcy said "Plus I think Dan needed that more than me?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I said them."

"What?

"Them, those three words that I…"

"Oh my god Darc! That's fantastic!" Serena shouted.

"I haven't said those words since I was 4. But your mom and I were talking earlier that she could see it in my eyes that I did, and then watching him helping Blair out with this ordeal. I just knew I had to say them. There was no going back."

"I am so proud of you. I should call Dad. This is a major Darcy milestone." Serena said picking up her phone as Darcy's rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Darcy" Nate said and she could here sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong Nate?"  
"There was an accident Darc. A bad one in the park"

"Don't. Don't say it"

"You should get to the hospital quick. Chuck was…."

"NO! NATE! I told you not to say it!" she said beginning to cry. Serena took the phone from her and hung it up. They rushed over to the hospital. She spotted Nate and ran over to him. He pulled her in tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"Are they okay" Serena asked rubbing the back of Darcy's head.

"They haven't said anything yet. I watched the whole thing and stayed with them till the ambulance came. The EMT said it's pretty bad."

Darcy sunk into a chair and Serena sat down next to her grabbing her hand.

"This is all my fault" Darcy said.

"Darc, no it's not" Serena replied.

"This always happens S. I say them and this happens"

"Darc this isn't your fault" Nate said grabbing her hand and leaning down in front of her.

"I'm gonna call mom and Rufus"

"They're already here" Nate said then pulled Darcy up "Come on let's get you some air"

Later in the evening Darcy sat outside Chuck's room. Lily walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should go sit in the lobby with Serena"

"I can't Lily. I need to be right here."

"Have you called your father?"

"Not yet. I've been too focused on Chuck."

"I'll do it for you okay, you need him here for you" Lily said as the doctor walked over.

"Are you Mr. Bass's mother?"

"Yes" Lily said and watched the doctor look at Darcy. "This is his fiancé"

Lily grabbed Darcy's hand and gave it a squeeze. The doctor explained everything and Darcy sunk to the floor. Lily walked over to the rest and explained. The monitors started going off and Darcy cried harder. She spotted the doctors running down the hall. She got out Chuck's phone that Nate had handed her and went down to a number she knew could help them and called it.

"Nephew" the voice said.

"No" she responded. "Jack it's me, it's…"

"Darcy?" Jack asked "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not."

"What happened?"

"He was in an accident. It's bad Jack. It's really bad. I can't lose him."

"I'll be there soon."

"I'll have a room for you at the Empire. Thank you Jack"

"We're family" he said and she smiled. She hung up the phone and then just sat there watching everyone walk around her. She couldn't help but blame herself. She said those words and the world went to shit. Again.

 _A/N: So now you know why it took a toll on my emotions. Hope you enjoyed it._


	98. A New Year

_A/N: I am so so so sorry for the long delay. I really did mean to get this chapter up after the last one but I got sick yet again or never really got better but now I am good. So hopefully more updated updates. This chapter is definitely a step in a different direction for Blair and Darcy. So I really hope you enjoy._

 _Sidenote: Um to the guest reviews (I think there were a few of you) that suggested the taking one of them out of the picture for the next fanfiction. Those are both really good ideas. I will definitely keep them in mind. But it might be a while before a new Gossip Girl Fanfiction. I've got an idea for an original work piece that I want to start on and I was thinking of maybe in the future a Next Generation One Tree Hill Fanfiction. Or maybe even a sequel to either this one or Secret Keeper regarding Next Generation._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy Ellis._

 **A New Year**

*Flashback: Chuck's still in hospital*

 _Darcy walked into the chapel. The only time she ever really went into one was when someone was in the hospital. She spotted Blair sitting there._

 _"_ _I can come back" Darcy said._

 _"_ _No stay" Blair said and Darcy sat down next to her._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry for your loss Blair"_

 _"_ _Thank you"_

 _"_ _I think you would've been a great mother"_

 _"_ _That means a lot"_

 _They both sat in silence._

 _"_ _If you ever want to talk Blair. I'm here. I know what you're going through. Kinda, in a way."_

 _"_ _Oh"_

 _"_ _Did Bass never tell you about our miscarriage?"_

 _"_ _No he didn't" Blair said "I'm so sorry"_

 _"_ _It's okay. I really didn't know I was pregnant. But it still sucked to learn."_

 _"_ _It's still sad. No matter how you lose your child. It's still sad"_

 _"_ _When the doctor told me, it hurt"_

 _"_ _You'll be a great mother one day Darcy. I wish you and Chuck all the happiness in the world."_

 _"_ _Thank you" Darcy said "I wish you all the happiness as well. Whether that's with Louis or not"_

 _"_ _Thank you"_

 _Darcy smiled at her then got up and left. She walked into Chuck's room and sat by his side. His eyes opened and he looked at her._

 _"_ _Ellis?" he whispered._

 _"_ _Bass!" she said happily._

 _"_ _Am I in heaven?"_

 _"_ _You're not leaving me that easily" she joked._

 _'_ _How's Blair?"_

 _"_ _She's been better. Um…she lost…lost the baby"_

 _"_ _Oh my god"_

Nate walked into the living room where Darcy was sitting.

"Where are you headed? Darcy asked him

"Work. I'm meeting Serena then heading over. You wanna come?"

"No. Someone's using the ballroom for an event and I need to make sure that it's all set up"

"How's Chuck?"

"He's better, but still moody."

"Well you are the best at handling that" Nate said "So with this event does that mean you're missing mine?"

"I'll be there. I promise" she said "Also thank you"

"For?"

"Being my rock so I could be Bass's"

"Anytime" he said then left.

Darcy did her thing for the Empire and headed back up to the Penthouse and spotted Chuck getting ready to leave.

"Hey" she said greeting him with a kiss "Where have you been? You came in late last night?"  
"Ironically I was with Louis."

"You feeling okay?" she sa putting her hand on his forehead.

"I was walking Monkey when I ran into him. He was looking for Blair."

"Did he find her?"

"Not entirely. She was home and then she left"

"Did you check Dan's?"

"I assumed she'd be there so I did."

"Bass." She said putting her hands on his cheeks "Leave it alone. Blair is going through something terrible."

"Since when are you on team Blair?"

"Since the accident. She and I kind of had a nice chat in the chapel."

"Well Louis asked for my help to see if she is having an affair."

"Leave it alone. The both of you" she said kissing him and then left.

She headed over to the Spectator running into Austin.

"Austin" she said.

"Darcy hey, um Happy New Year?"

"Yeah you too?"

"How are you?"  
"Um good. I was stopping by to ask Nate a favor."

"Yeah, he's upstairs."

"You stayed on after your aunt was let go?"

"Yeah I figured why not, it's a good job. Nate's a good boss."

"Are you gonna be at the party?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. I'm dragging Bass to it."

"Well then see you tonight" he said then walked away.

"Yeah" she replied then headed up to Nate's office.

"So…why don't we invite him to the party" Nate said to his assistant.

"Hmmm" she replied and walked out.

"Hey Archibald" Darcy said sitting across from him.

"Darcy hey. I thought you were busy"

"Finished early. So who are you inviting to the party?"

"The driver from that night"

"The night?" she asked "Are you investigating the crash?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah…I want answers"

"Do you want to help? Diana did mention that you got A's in journalism in high school. Back in L.A."

"That was Hollywood Darcy. New York Darcy likes running her business, planning events and being a serious actress"

"I tried"

"Plus. I don't want to bring back memories of that night. It was probably one of the worse nights of my life. Following my mom's death and finding Chuck shot."

"I'll keep you posted though okay?"

"That sounds good Archibald"

"So why did Darcy Ellis really come see me?"

"Will you tell Chuck that he and Louis need to leave Blair alone?"

"Wow first name. This is serious."

"I have a feeling that he's not listening to me"

"Then were all screwed."

"Har har Archibald" she said. "I just think that he thinks I'm jealous but that's not it Nate. I'm concerned with those two digging where they shouldn't will only hurt her"

"Darcy and Blair friends? It really is a new year."

"We've talked. We're adults."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, you truly are the best friend a girl can ask for."

Later that evening she arrived at the party with Chuck. He seemed very off which scared her a little.

"I need to talk to Serena" he said kissing her and walking away.

"Yeah. I'd like to join you." she said sarcastically.

"Talking to yourself?" Dan asked her.

"Only to what was supposed to be my boyfriend" She replied "How's Blair?"

"She's better. I mean she came here right?"

"She's here?"

"Yeah I just saw her with Louis"

"I guess him and Chuck are trying to figure out who she's having an affair with."

"I'm aware. Chuck tried to pull me in"

"Oh"

"I gave him false information. Don't tell him that."

"Sneaky" she said then spotted Louis walking away from Chuck "If you'll excuse me?"

She walked over to him.

"Tonight is about letting go of the past" she said.

"I know"

"Bass. I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay. I promise" he said then kissed her. Nate walked over to them.

"Have you seen Dan?" Nate said.

"He was over by the resolution tree" Darcy said and then they followed him

Nate pulled them all into his office.

"So much for your resolution." Nate said to Dan walking over to the computer "I thought you said you were done going behind people's backs. My assistant stopped it before it went to the monitors."

"I'm sorry Nate I couldn't think of another way to get Dan to tell the truth."

"Which is what?" Chuck asked

Dan rounded the computer.

"No not the year's most secret affair. Look…I wish I could tell you but I can't" Dan said and Darcy looked at the computer.

"Oh my god" Darcy replied "Dan's right this isn't true"

"Maybe we should let the public weigh in" Louis and Chuck said.

"That's the last thing Blair needs" Darcy said.

"I swear to you. We are not having an affair" Dan said then sent Darcy a thank you look.

"Then what are you doing?" Louis asked.

"He's having a relationship with me" Serena said walking in.

"This seems sudden?" Chuck said

"Blair was really trying to help keep our secret and well I told Darcy not to tell anyone either."

"Van der Woodsen sister confidentiality" Darcy replied.

"With our history we wanted to make sure it would actually work this time" Dan replied.

"We didn't think that you guys would assume Dan was with Blair. That's even crazier than us being back together" Serena said.

"It certainly is" Chuck said and left. Darcy chased after him.

"Bass!" Darcy yelled and he stopped.

"What?" he asked

"Talk to me" she said "You're being an ass!"

"Well Blair won't talk to me and my girlfriend is keeping secrets from me"

"Secrets?"

"Serena and Dan?"

"Right" Darcy said and the room started to count down to midnight "Can we just…"

The countdown hit zero and Chuck kissed her. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you" he said.

"You too" she replied and he kissed her forehead "Let's go home"

The arrived at the Empire and Chuck poured himself a drink. Darcy walked over to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for today" he said "You were right. I should've listened to you"

"I know you care about Blair, Bass. Hell even I'm starting too"

"Interesting" he said.

"Bass I'm being serious here. She and I like I said had a talk in the chapel. For once in the years of knowing her. She and I understand the other's pain. I'm sure with time you'll be friends again but right now she just needs time"

Darcy gave him another kiss then headed to bed. It was definitely a new year.


	99. Pitching The Biography

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except miss Darcy._

 **Pitching The Biography**

Darcy walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee. Nate sat at the table. Newspaper articles everywhere.

"You look like hell." Chuck said to Nate walking in. "I assume this means you didn't find anything?"

"I've reread every piece in The Spectator since I started there and unless Christina Aguilera is mad about our baby bump or Mexican lunch article. I really don't think there is anything in here worth hurting me over."

"It was definitely Christina" Darcy joked and the boys gave her an odd luck.

"Gossip Girl didn't offer to help?" Chuck asked.

"Wait Gossip Girl is helping you?" Darcy asked.

"Only if I help her. Whatever that means?" Nate replied.

"Then find out."

"That maybe be easy to you, you've never pissed her off"

"Says the guy that never sent in a post" Darcy said "Now if you'll excuse me I actually have plans"

"With you sister?" Nate asked.

"Actually no. My new best friend Blair."

"You replaced me?"

"They have a new bond. I think it's nice" Chuck said then gave her a kiss.

"How?" Nate asked.

"I understand her on a different level than anyone else does. It's our little secret."

"Now she has secrets with Blair"

"Oh my god Archibald! You are not being replaced" she said "I'll see you both later. Good luck on your search."

She arrived at Blair's and walked in on Blair and another girl eating and laughing.

"Hi" Darcy said "Am I interrupting?"

"Darcy! You're just in time" Blair replied.

"You're Darcy Ellis?" the girl asked.

"Um yeah"

"Beatrice Grimaldi. Louis's sister"

"Nice to meet you" Darcy said.

"I was just telling Beatrice to get to Vera Wang for her bridesmaids dress" Blair said.

"That sound's exciting"

"I would love if you did as well."

"Blair that sounds amazing" she said not really sure how to turn the girl down.

"But?" Blair asked as if reading Darcy's mind.

"Well um…well we just began this friendship and so I just don't think its right for me to be in it." Darcy said "But I will attend."

"Alright then will you come to my party?"

"I can't make any promises but I will try my best."

"As for the attending the wedding…I have a…"

"Nate is already my date. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you needed. I told Serena I might stop by today. For her whole revealing thing."

"Yes. Thank you for coming over though"

"Anytime Blair" she said then hugged her.

She headed outside when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Darcy" Dan said.

"Hey Dan"

"So I have this book meeting to pitch my second book along with yours and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah"

"Dan that's great!"

"So you'll come?"

"Of course."

Darcy met Dan outside of his publishers and they walked in and sat around a table. It was silent at first and then one of them spoke up.

"So Dan. What do you have planned for book number two we're all ears?"

"There are a couple worlds I'm drawn to right now. One of them is a modern western. But it's like a Henry IV kind of structure or vibe. So there's the Falstaff thing, with all of your friends addicted to the drunken revelry of the west. You know, so it's set on a cattle ranch during reconstruction." Dan said and Darcy gave him a worried look.

"Smart but I worry that uh westerns are a little played out. How about something more modern?" One of the guys said.

"Yes, he has another idea. It's set in Manhattan." Alessandra said.

"Keep going"

"Yeah. Um it's basically like a hundred years from today" Dan said.

"It's the future" one of the guys asked?

"It's the near future" Alessandra replied.

"Yeah, I mean it's a risk…" Dan said

"Can I hit pause?" One of the guys said. "Your fans area crying out for a sequel to 'Inside'. Frankly so is your publisher.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know who's interested in that story anymore"

"Well your girlfriend Serena's article about you two went up less than an hour ago and there are already a thousand comments"

"Uh yeah but I was really hoping to stretch on this one"

"Then take a yoga class."

Everyone laughed except Dan.

"But uh, write what you know and keep on dating Serena. At least till the next book comes out" The guys said then looked at Darcy "It also doesn't hurt to be friends with Darcy here. It's great press"

"What about a biography?" Darcy said and everyone turned to her "I mean it's no 'Inside' but trust me it will be a best seller"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well Dan and I have been working together on it and on top what he writes next. Which you will like, he's an incredible writer"

"Well whose exactly?"

"Mine?"

"Yours?"

"Darcy Ellis Hollywood Princess. If Dan wasn't such a great writer I wouldn't have given him the honor plus he's brutally honest. As you know from 'Inside'.

"We will definitely think that over"

After the meeting they walked outside.

"You're a lifesaver" Dan said.

"Well you're helping me out. Really it's nothing"

"Now I need to call your sister and deal with that"

"Good luck" she replied.

Darcy arrived back at the Empire and spotted Chuck on the couch.

"How was your day?" she asked greeting him with a kiss.

"Well I may or may not have followed Blair"

"Bass!" she yelled.

"I know you told me to let her be. I'm just…"

"Bass, I understand that you're worried about her. Of course you are. You're friends but trust me this isn't healthy. For any of us"

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yes I do. You're a very lucky man. Most women would already have dumped you for this Blair thing."

"I know" he said then kissed her "I love you"

"You too" she said.

"You said it that night?"

"I know" she replied "But then…"

"Ellis, you didn't hurt me. You saying it wasn't your fault for the accident."

"I know. It took me a while to get there but I know. It's just. It brought back the whole thing with my mom and… I just… I can't right now Bass. Please understand…" she said

"Hey" he said taking her hand and putting his other hand on her cheek to make her look at him. "I love you, and admire you. So take your time on saying it because at the end of the day. I know how you feel about me. You don't have to say it for me to know"

"Thank you Bass" she said then kissed him. He stood up and scooped her up carrying her to the bedroom.


	100. The Wedding Pt 1

_A/N: Okay I really suck at updating lately. I am so sorry. I have been busy and then well I have been hit with some writers block (Not on this story. This story is all written out) Which makes me lose focus on all my projects so bare with me. It looks like we have hit chapter 100. Can't believe we are here already. But that also means that there is only 20-25 chapters left of Darcy Ellis. I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have writing it. Darcy is definitely one of my favorite characters to write,_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy. That is all._

 **The Wedding Pt 1.**

Darcy walked into the kitchen ready for Blair's wedding. Chuck looked her up then down then kissed her.

"You look amazing" he replied and she kissed him again.

"You ready to go?" Nate asked entering.

"I gotta go but I will be home right after the reception" she said.

"I'll be fine"

"You and Monkey have a great day."

"We will miss you" he said and they kissed again.

"Alright Archibald, let's go" she said hooking her arm with his and they left

They arrived outside of Blair's.

 _Wakey-wakey Upper-East-Siders, Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. It seems like today is a big day for everyone, but none so much as me. Once upon a time, Princess B. was a virgin queen, and her king was named Archibald. Who would've thought in just five short years, she could turn that headband into a tiara for real? I myself have come a long way, too. But if you think I've spent all my recent downtime reflecting on who I am and what I've done in those same five years, let me assure you, that couldn't be further from the truth. I was just planning my comeback. So if I were you, I'd watch this space, because the new Gossip Girl is coming. And what will my first post be? All I can say is you should probably pray I won't be writing about you._

Darcy read the post on the way to Blair's.

"Have you seen this post?" she asked looking up "Why are we here?"

"I promised Dan that we'd meet him here"

"Oh"

"You're weird"

"Tell me? Is it weird going to you ex's wedding?"

"I'm practicing for you and Chuck's"

"Har har Archibald" She said then noticed he was distracted by a girl "Talk to her Nate. She's cute."

She nudged him and he walked closer.

"Isn't the reception at the St. Regis?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm clearing the rehearsal breakfast. Isn't the wedding hours away?" the girl asked.

"We're waiting on a friend. He's inside" Darcy said "He's a groomsmen"

"We?" Nate questioned.

"Dan's my friend too."

"Oh" Nate said then turned back to the girl. "I'm a…"

"Nate Archibald"

"Oh, she knows you." Darcy said.

"I worked your office Christmas party. Remember?"

"Oh wow we must have just missed each other. The place was so crowded."

"You signed my invoice at the end of the night"

"Ouch Archibald" Darcy said and Nate gave her a glare.

"I was drunk toward the end"

"And the day before when we met to create an inventory list"

"She's got you there"

"I'm sorry I meet a lot of people" he replied glaring at Darcy again.

"It's fine really. I can't really expect someone like you to remember someone like me" the girl said then turned to Darcy "Nice to meet you Darcy Ellis. Huge fan"

She got into her van and drove off.

"Who was that?" Dan asked joining them.

"A girl that Archibald totally struck out with"

"Maybe that's my issue" Nate replied.

"You strikeout?" Dan asked.

"No. I pay attention to the wrong girls and not the right ones."

"If were listing your issues I wouldn't start with that one" Dan said.

"Lonely boy is correct"

"Hey I thought…"

"She was reading Gossip Girl today"

"I'll meet you two at the wedding" she said.

"Where are you headed?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to be that over bearing girlfriend and check on Bass. It's killing him that he can't come."

"Make sure he isn't gonna ruin the wedding" Dan said.

"He isn't going to" she replied

"Because he loves you?"

"Yes Dan. And I him." She said then hailed a cab. She got back to the Empire and saw her man relaxing on the couch with Monkey.

"I thought you were going to the Wedding?"

"I am, I just wanted to check on you"

"Ellis I love you but I'm fine"

Monkey moved so she could sit down. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Talk to me" he said grabbing her hand.

"I keep thinking about your proposal"

"We agreed it was bad timing"

"True, but Bass if I would have said yes. That could be us"

"Well I am glad it's not"

"Why?" she asked turning to him.

"Because our wedding will be small and quiet. Just us, maybe your dad and Nate. On the beach or in Prague"

"Sounds amazing" she said kissing him.

"Now don't you have a wedding to get too?"

"I know" she replied.

"Have fun. I'll see you later"

"I'll be back right after"

"I love you"

"You too" she said then kissed him. She got downstairs and ran into Ms Waldorf.

"Darcy, hey"

"Mrs. Waldorf. Um why are you at the Empire?"

"I need to see Chuck"

"He's upstairs" she replied then began to walk away but stopped and turned back around "Ms. Waldorf?"

"Yes" the women said turning to her.

"Why do you need my boyfriend?"

"Oh I was unaware you were together."

"We are. Bass and I are in a serious committed relationship. Hell we were just talking about marriage. So if you need someone to stop Blair's wedding. Find someone else" she said then ran off.

Darcy got to the church and found Nate.

"Enjoy your pit stop?"

"Indeed I did" she smiled.

"I don't want to know" he said.

"Then perhaps we shall find our seats date"

They sat down and the wedding began. Half way through Gossip Girl interrupted.

Darcy looked back toward the back and saw Chuck walking away.

"Go" Nate whispered in her ear and she got up and chased after him.

"Bass!" she yelled and he stopped and turned

"Ellis. Let me explain"

"Okay" she said.

"Eleanor came to see me"

"I saw her"

"She could sense that Blair was a wreck and thought maybe I could help"

"By confessing your feelings?"

"What that video doesn't show was me not saying it back. You know me Ellis. You know how much I love you. Not her. You have to believe me" he said. "We were just discussing marriage"

"Bass" she said trying to put a word in.

"Darcinda Van der Woodsen Ellis. I love you only you. You know that"

"I do" she replied "I believe you. Now go tell her it wasn't you"

"Are you sure" he said putting his hand on her cheek.

"She'll think you ruined her wedding when you didn't"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes." She replied and he kissed her. It was such a deep kiss she swore she could feel it all the way into her toes. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other then went their separate ways. She went back into the chapel and spotted Georgina and the group. Georgina walked away. She and Nate sat down.

"Georgina did it?"

"She said she recorded it but didn't post it."

"Who then? Bass didn't"

"I have no clue" he replied.

They watched the rest of the wedding and were headed out.

"So reception?" Nate asked.

"You go. I'm gonna go home and just be with Bass"

"Good" Nate said then hailed her a cab. As she went to climb in he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
Darcy walked into the Empire and sat on the couch next to Chuck.

"Good wedding?" he asked

"Crazy one. Gossip Girl interrupted" she joked.

"No Gossip Girl at ours" he said.

"Good plan" she replied then kissed him. She then laid her head on his shoulder.

"You think maybe we should apologize" he said.

"Perhaps yeah" she replied.

They got in the limo and headed to the reception. They got there and ran into Serena.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked Chuck.

"I need to apologize to Blair" he replied.


	101. The Wedding Pt 2

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Once again I royally suck at updating. I will though have a second chapter out for you this evening after this one. But it might be awhile before a next one. I have some typing I need to do. If only chapters would type themselves after I write them out. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. Just my Darc._

 **The Wedding Pt 2.**

Chuck and Darcy helped Serena find the Bride. They looked everywhere but no luck. Darcy round the corner and spotted Chuck.

"You?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"No" he replied and they ran into Serena

"I can't find Blair anywhere. I checked every stall in the building." Serena said

"Did you check her room upstairs?" Chuck asked

"Three times. I even had security look at the roof." Serena asked

"Why would she be on the roof?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I've seen "The Hangover" too many times. It just- it doesn't make sense. Why isn't she dancing with her dads or saying good nights with Louis? I can't believe she had me keep her phone for her."

Chuck's phone rang and he answered it

"Security at the Empire." He said "Hello? What? Oh, it's…it's fine. Ellis and I will be there soon."

"What was that about" Darcy asked

"It appears our question's been answered. Blair's at the Empire"

They got down to the landing dock and ran into Nate. Darcy spotted the girl from earlier and smiled.

"Nate. What are you doing down here?" Serena asked.

"Just lending a hand. These things are heavier then they look" Nate replied and Darcy laughed.

"Pretty desperate Nathaniel, although it looks worth it." Chuck replied.

"Oh most definitely" Darcy agreed.

"Just so you know, Blair left without telly anyone and fled to the Empire. We're headed there now" Serena said.

"Arthur should be here by now. I told him to come to the back so no one would see us" Chuck said.

"You could be waiting awhile. The bride and groom are supposed to be leaving soon so there are photographers everywhere. Traffic is a mess. Luckily this goes out on a side street so I can take the van out that way and avoid the mess" the girl said.  
"Um, so is there a chance we can borrow your van?" Darcy asked

"Please! It's for the bride. She ran away from her own wedding and now we need to find her." Serena said.

"Wait the princess is a runaway bride?"

"Yes" Darcy replied.

"I'm so in. I'll drive" the girl said.

"Thank you so much"

They get to the Empire and headed up.

"Blair!" Serena said as they entered the penthouse.

"Hey Guys" they heard and it wasn't from Blair. It was Georgina. "Beautiful wedding huh?"

"What have you done with Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing except tell the dumbest member of your security team that I was her."

"Well we will make sure that he is let go" Darcy said.

"I had to get your attention somehow"

"This is Georgina Sparks. She is the worst person you'll ever meet so avoid eye contact" Nate said to the cater waiter.

Darcy turned to Chuck.

"Hey" she said to him "You handle her. I'll handle security"

"Thank you" he said

"You two are so adorable" Georgina said.

Darcy kissed Chuck then headed downstairs. After she took care of the whole security thinking Georgina was Blair scenario she headed back up to the penthouse.

"No need for security" Georgina said then ran out.

Darcy walked into her bedroom and sat down. Chuck walked in.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied.

"You okay Ellis?"

"Just tired" she replied.

"Serena and I are heading out. You wanna come?"

"No you guys go" she replied then kissed him and he began to walk out but stopped and turned.

"Ellis" he said and she turned to him.

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"You too Bass" she smiled and he walked out. She began changing. When she got changed she headed out into the living room to see the cater waiter girl leaving. She spotted Nate sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him. "Um what happened?"

"I caught her lying" he replied.

"Seriously!" She said "I had such high hopes for her."

"Me too. I thought she was sweet and a good girl"

"We do have our secrets"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to break that. The last decent girlfriend I had was you and I screwed that one up."

"Me? Not Serena?"

"She had secrets"

"True. And Nate you didn't screw us up. I was scared."

"Well I guess it just wasn't meant to be" he said.

"I'm glad that you're my best friend though" she smiled "And Archibald"

"Yeah" he said looking at her.

"If I didn't feel the way I do about Bass. You'd be a total catch"

"I know" he laughed. "I just wish I could find someone a little like you"

"I'm a rare breed"

"That indeed"

"Well goodnight best friend" she said then kissed his cheek.

"No Movie night? I'm crushed."

"Another time" she smiled then headed to bed.

*Chuck and Blair*

They sat in the room by themselves.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for releasing that video" Blair said.

"It's understandable" Chuck said "Everyone thinks I was the likable source"

"No they don't. Everyone knows that you and Darcy are in love"

"Blair"

"I see it Chuck. I don't want to, but I do. The way you look at her. The way she looks at you. It's clear"

"She'll help you, we both will"

"No. I need to do this on my own"

"Blair"

"Go home Chuck. Go be with Darcy. She really is a great person. You deserve her. You need her."

Chuck nodded then kissed her cheek and left.

Darcy felt the bed shift and turned to Chuck.

"How is she?"

"We'll discuss it in the morning okay" he said

"Sounds good" she said then kissed him.

*Nate and Lola*

Nate showed up at the loading docks.

"I was hoping I'd find you back here"

"How did you…?" Lola said.

"Lily called me, she said I might owe you an explanation for ending our date."

"Oh it wasn't a date and you don't"

"Well I think I do" he said "The truth is, I have a history with girls who lie, except for one. Anyway you seemed really honest and straight forward. Which I liked. Even my best friend was rooting for you."

"Darcy Ellis?"

"Yeah" he nodded "Um anyway I overheard a conversation with your mom"

"My mom?" Lola said "Where to begin. Well to start, she's insanely over protective. She never wanted me to be an actress and said that New York would destroy my soul. So I lie and tell her that I'm at Michigan State Poli-Sci major. I love her but I'm doing it to protect her…and myself. I don't know family can be tricky."

"No I know I just went through this huge thing with my grandfather and my cousin. But growing up I've taught myself to make my own family. So now I have Chuck and Darcy. How about a do over"

"If I'm being honest. It's really fun to hear about your world but I don't know if I want to be in it"

"No I understand so uh thank you for being honest"

"It was nice meeting you and um Darcy"

"Maybe she can send you an autograph" Nate said.

"See you around" Lola said then left.


	102. Making Up For Last Year

_A/N: See another chapter. Hope you like. Some cute Darcy/Chuck._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darc_

 **Making Up For Last Year.**

Darcy woke up and spotted rose petals leading out of the room. She followed it out and out to the kitchen. She spotted Chuck at the breakfast table. It filled with pastries.

"Um do you mind explaining?" she said. He stood and kissed her.

"Last year I screwed up."

"Yes but Bass you made that up to me. A few times"

"True, but you see. I just got you back and I don't want to screw up again."

"So rose petals, breakfast, and the gala tonight in the ballroom?"

"Anything you want today. I am at your beck and call" he replied.

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Hmm" she said then kissed him "I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will"  
"Now after this breakfast I need to go find a beautiful dress for tonight."

"I'll have a bath drawn for you"

"Charles Bass thinks of everything"

"Well I'm dating a Hollywood Princess. I got too"

She leaned over and kissed him. So far best Valentines ever.

Later that day she returned home after buying a new dress. Well Chuck buying her a new dress making the day better. Nate stood at the bar making Jell-O shots.

"Um did I just step into a time machine?"

"Not entirely."

"Okay then what did I miss?"

"Well while you and Chuck are downstairs playing important owners, there will be a party up here."

"So it's a high school party?"

"Hey beautiful" Chuck said kissing her.

"So did you know Nate was throwing a high school party?"

"Uh yeah. His cater waiter refused to work a Spectator party and a party thrown by Nate. So I hired her for him."

Darcy turned back to Nate and smiled.

"What?" he said.

"So this is for a girl?"

"Lola Rhodes" he said.

"Wedding girl. Right I remember" Darcy said then laughed.

"Hey no judging"

"I'm gonna go get ready" Darcy said then kissed Chuck and left the room.

"You two seem really happy" Nate said.

"We are. With Darcy, I'm the man I wanna be."

"Good."

Later that night they walked into the elevator as Blair and Serena stepped out.

"Chuck. What are you doing here?" Blair said.

"Just leaving" Darcy said walking onto the elevator. "By the way Blair, you look beautiful"

"Thank you" Blair said and the elevator door closed with her and Chuck inside. They got down to the ballroom.

After a few hours of being downstairs in the ballroom Darcy turned to Chuck.

"I wanna go back up" she said

"Why didn't you tell me you really wanted to go to that party?"

"Because you're my man and I wanted to be with you on Valentine's Day"

"That party reminds me that I didn't have you in high school"

"Oh but you did Bass."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meaning that you were one of my best friends and my go to guy. We talked about everything. Not to mention we did sleep together" she said.

"Speaking of. You owe me 1000 dollars"

"Bass" she laughed then kissed him "Now I kinda wish a party wasn't upstairs"

"Whatever do you mean by that Ellis?"

"Cause I wanna spend the rest of Valentine's Day in our bed" she said then kissed him again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the elevator. They got to one of the floors and walked out. He guided her to one of the rooms and entered a key in. They walked in. The whole room was filled with rose petals. And a bottle of cider sitting in the ice. "Bass? What is this?"

"When Nate asked if he could have the party I had to make other arrangements."

"This is…Bass" she said then turned to him and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. They continued their night in complete bliss.


	103. Ivy Dickens

**Ivy Dickens**

 _A/N: I am so so so so sorry about the long delay for a chapter. Life has gotten extremely busy. My goal is to have this story all finished typed and posted by the end of March. There is only about 20 chapters left after this one._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all._

Darcy sat on the bed watch her man fix his tie.

"So what does my handsome man have planned today?" she asked getting up and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Empire business" he replied turning to her.

"That I don't know about?"

"I thought you could enjoy the day off."

"Aww" she replied then kissed him

"So with having this day off what are your plans today?"

"Well I do have more stuff at the apartment that I could always bring over." She said as they walked into the living room. Nate and Lola sat on the couch.

"He should come" Lola said to Nate.

"Who? Where?" Darcy asked.

"Dan, they're doing his book at this thing Lola is a part of" Nate replied.

"You can invite him yourself, he's on his way up" Chuck responded Monkey coming up to him. "He's joining me to walk Monkey"

"So you guys are all okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Darcy asked.

"Never mind" Nate said as Darcy stared him down. The elevator dinged and Chuck headed toward.

"So Inside huh?" Darcy asked.

"You should come too. People would love to meet an established actress."

"I actually have stuff I need to do. Maybe next time"

"So what's this I hear about my book?" Dan asked walking in.

"Oh Lola is performing it at a theater"

"With the Upright Citizens Brigade. Have you heard of them?"

"I'm so psyched I read about the uh Bret Easton Ellis a while back."

"Yeah, he came by the rehearsal, which was really cool." Lola said "You should come. I mean I'm sure the other actors would love to meet you"

"Wow! That'd be… that'd be great"

"I just need to make a phone call. Can I borrow your phone Nate? Mines dead"

"I should get going" Darcy said then turned to Dan. "Humphrey are you summiting the proposal for your book?"

"Yes and I sent in the first chapter to your biography"

"Awesome" she replied then walked over to Chuck. "Have a great day"

"You as well beautiful" he replied kissing her and she walked over to the elevator.

She arrived at the apartment and spotted her uncle.

"Hey niece of mine" he said hugging her "How's life treating you?"

"Pretty great"

"How's the other half"

"Amazing. I'm happy that he and I are back on track. That were both really happy with each other"

"Me too. You were so sad this last summer"

"Yeah"

"I'm so happy to see you happy again"

"Thank you Keith"

"So where is he at today?"

"Empire Business"

"Isn't the Empire both of yours?"

"Yeah but he told me to take the day off. He's been so romantic lately"

"Oh, can we see a proposal soon?" he asked.

"Possibly"

"And this time you'll say yes?" he asked.

"Oh most definitely" she smiled as her phone rang. She spotted Charlies name and answered it "Hey Charlie"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Cece"

"What?!"

"She really sick. She told me not to inform the family but technically..."

"I understand" Darcy said.

"Will you meet me at the hospital? Lily and Carol will meet us there too. The nurse called them."

"Of course" Darcy said then hung up and turned to Keith. "I've gotta go"

"Yeah that sounded not good"

She hugged him then headed out calling Chuck.

"Hey beautiful what's wrong?"

"Cece is sick. I'm meeting them at the hospital."

"I'll meet you there"

"Bass."

"Ellis. I will meet you there"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

"Always"

She got to the hospital and spotted Charlie. She walked over to her and hugged her.

"Are Lily and Carol here yet?" she asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said and Darcy grabbed her hand.

"Mother!" she heard Lily say.

"Oh my god is she unconscious?" Carol yelled.

"They just have her sedated." Charlie said.

"We think she has a blood clot in her lung" the nurse said.

Darcy let go of Charlie's hand and walked around the corner. She went to get her phone out to call Chuck when she saw him walking toward her. She toward him and he pulled her in close.

"Bass" she cried into his chest.

"How's Cece?" he asked and she pulled away and looked at him wiping her tears.

"It's not good. She has a blood clot in her lung"

"Have you called William?"

"Not yet." She said wiping more tears. Chuck grabbed her hand and put his other hand on her cheek helping her wipe her tears.

"Let me call him for you okay"

She nodded and he kissed her then pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head.

"You are truly the best Bass"

"I would do anything for you" he said. "Because I love you"

"You too" she said pulling away again.

"I am gonna go call William and you go be with Lily and Serena."

"Thank you so much" she said. He kissed her and they parted ways. She rounded the corner to see the family in a bit of a confrontation.

"She's my daughter" Carol said. Darcy was obviously confused.

"What?" Serena said then looked at Charlie. Darcy followed her stare. "Who are you?"

"Carol I don't understand. Why did you introduce this girl as your daughter?" Lily asked pointing at Charlie.

"Ivy Dickens" Lola said

"Yeah we know that story" Rufus said.

"Oh my god! So Max was telling the truth" Serena said.

"Ivy don't say a word" Carol shouted.

"Your mom hired me to be you" Ivy/Charlie said

"Why would you do that?"

"To protect you"

"I was supposed to gain access to your trust fund for your mother. Which I did and then went back to my own life. Then I ran into Serena and Darcy in LA"

Darcy walked away trying to clear her head. She really liked Charlie or whoever she really was. She sat down in the hall and put her back up against a wall. She opened her phone and went to a picture of her, her mother and Cece when she was 9. She smiled then stood up and headed back running into Serena.

"Hey sis" she said to Serena.

"Thanks for being here"

"Of course. Cece is family" Darcy said hugging her then they started walking back running into Ivy.

"Why did you come back to New York!?" Serena yell "And as I remember you didn't even want to!"

"I never really had a family. You were so good to me. Both of you. Serena you were like a big sister to me. I really care about you guys.

"Oh you care about us or the money?! I suppose it was your idea to keep grandma's relapse a secret"

"Actually she told me" Darcy said.

"Ivy?" Serena said.

"Actually Cece. When she collapsed at her party I had dad checking in on her."

"Well that doesn't make what Ivy did right"

"True"

"I begged her to call you. She just didn't want to worry you guys. Especially you Darc. With your mom and all." Ivy replied and Darcy looked away.

"You know what? This is a family matter okay. You need to leave" Serena said.

"I promised Cece I would stay with her. I'm not leaving"

"Leave Ivy" Darcy said then guided Serena away.

Darcy spotted Rufus and Lily and walked toward them.

"I'm so happy you're here Darcy" Lily said hugging her.

"Cece is family" she said.

"You're our family too" Rufus said "Even if your father is William"

"Glad you don't hold that against me" she laughed.

They all sat in silence for a while and Serena sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts" Darcy said.

"Dan and Blair" she replied.

"Like over there" Darcy pointed to the two talking and then Blair kissed Dan.

"Yeah" Serena said sad. Darcy grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze and Serena gave her a faint smile.

"It's what big sisters are for"

The doctor walked out and shared that Cece was in fact dying. They stood in the room. Darcy on one side of Serena and Blair on the other, both holding her hand.

"Take care of mom Cece" Darcy whispered.


	104. Cece's Wake

**Cece's Wake**

 _A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I really loved this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

Darcy walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Chuck with a kiss.

"Have you heard from William?" he asked

"I left a message, you left one as did Serena. You'd think he'd get back to one of us"

"He'll be here I promise." Chuck said and Nate walked in and started looking for something. "Looking for something?"

"Coffee"

"Top drawer" Chuck said "Darcy re-organizes when she's stressed"

"Again?" Nate said looking at her.

"Hey" she replied offended.

"Ready to go to Lily's" Chuck asked her.

"Yeah" she smiled then turned to Nate. "Tell Lola that if she needs someone to talk to I'm here."

"She's avoiding the whole Rhodes clan. That includes you"

"Makes sense." She smiled "Can you try anyways"

"Anything for my best friend" he replied smiling.

"Thank you"

They got to the Van der Woodsen and spotted Serena downstairs.

"Hey sis." Darcy said hugging her.

"I thought there was a family breakfast this morning." Chuck asked.

"Oh theres a lot more than that upstairs" Serena replied.

"Cece's wake?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah I came down to worn my mother"

"This should be interesting" Darcy laughed.

"Yeah" Serena replied. "Oh I almost forgot Blair texted me and Cyrus maybe found a loop hole in the prenup. So she may be released sooner than any of us thought."

"Oh my god! That's amazing." Darcy said. "She must be happy. As well as Dan"

"Definitely" Serena replied.

They headed up in the elevator to the apartment and walked in to an Irish Wake. Darcy began laughing and Chuck looked at her.

"This has Cece written all over it. She use to joke with my mom about this"

"Really?"

"They'd laugh for hours about how it would drive Cece's daughters crazy. Now that I know them I totally see Lily freaking out."

"You are enjoying this way to much"

"Oh most definitely" she replied.

Moments later after talking to a few people she spotted her father walk in.

"Dad!" she shouted and ran over to him huggling him.

"Dad" Serena said and he hugged her next. "I'm so glad you're here. It would have meant so much to Grandma"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm just sorry Eric couldn't make it back from Zaire"

"He wished he could"

William guided his daughters away from the entrance. They walked over to Lily and Rufus.

"I see things never change. The maid accusing my ex sister in law of stealing." William said.

"William what a lovely surprise" Lily said.

"Darcy called me, as did Serena and Chuck. I was on the next flight out. I just had to make a stop first"

"Doesn't Dad look great" Serena said.

"How are you Carol?"  
"Under surveillance. Lily has been shadowing me all afternoon"

"I knew you'd try to steal something"

" You see what I have to deal with?"

"I'm so glad we didn't grow up together" Darcy whispered to Serena and she nodded.

"I want you out of my apartment this instant" Lily said.

"Technically it's Cece's apartment." William said.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"This is our home"

"Only because your mother bought it for us, remember. For tax purpose of course. But now it's part of the estate."

"William thank you for coming" Carol said.

"Would you please leave mothers affairs to the executor of the state." Lily replied

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I am her executor. Which is why it took me a while to get here. I got her will" he said holding up his suit case.

"We'll leave you guys" Darcy said and grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her away.

"Dad's seriously her executor?"

"Dad and Cece were close. So why not. Uncle Keith was my mom's"

"Well Aunt Carol does not look happy about it"

"Neither does your mother" Darcy replied watching them from a far. "Aunt Cece really does know how to mess with them even from the grave"

"Tell me about it" Serena said then they both laughed.

They headed up the stairs and her father read off the will. Items going here and there. Cece left her with pretty much everything out in California and everything her mother had given Cece. As for everything else went to Ivy. After the reading she headed downstairs to see Blair and Chuck talking.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Blair said walking away.

"What did I miss?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"What did Cece leave you?" he asked.

"No, you're avoiding" she replied crossing her arms.

"Dan released the video"

"I saw that. On Gossip Girl"

"I thought I was doing the right thing"

"I know Bass. You will always care for Blair. And you don't like Dan so of course you think she can do better and maybe she can. But Bass"

"Yeah"

"She's happy." Darcy said.

"You're amazing" he said kissing her.

"Well this amazing girl of yours is headed home. Enough Rhodes drama for the day. Care to join me?"

"I'm actually gonna head up to my dad's office." He replied and kissed her "See you at home"

She arrived at home and walked into the bedroom. She had a picture of her mom on her bedside and picked it up.

"Hey Mom. Hope you and Cece are having a blast. I know you two must have had a good laugh about the mess down here. Take care of each other and I'll take care of Dad and Keith. Family sticks together"

*Lily and Chuck*

Chuck walked into the office to see Lily standing at the window. She turned to him.

"Charles"

"Lily, I'm sorry for your loss"

"Oh tough day, as they say. For you too?"

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of adding to your burden"

"Oh come on your never have" Lily said. "It would be a good distraction. What's wrong? Are you and Darcy okay?"

"We're great. She's perfect. I love her. This isn't about her."

"Blair?"

"Like Darcy said I'll always care about her but I think I really screwed things up with her. Ever since the accident things have been different. She and Darcy are closer than ever but she drifted from me."

"Well they leaned on each other a lot when you were in the hospital. Blair was there for Darcy as Darcy was for Blair in losing the baby." Lily said "Darcy was crushed. We all were. You surviving was a miracle. Thanks to Darcy calling Jack"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she not tell you?"

"It hasn't come up"

"It's all such a blur now. She was a wreck so she might have erased it. Anyway when you were in surgery there was a complication and they needed a family member for a blood transfusion. I had told the doctors that Darcy was your finance so that he would tell us both once she heard she called Jack using your phone"

"She called Jack?"

"Yes"

"She hates Jack"

"Yeah but she loves you. You have a keeper there"

"She's my whole world"

"And I'm pretty sure that you are hers"

Darcy sat the picture back down and changed for bed. She walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom and saw Chuck sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me Jack saved my life" he said. She walked over to him and sat down.

"I didn't think you would want to know. It's Jack"

"I can't believe you did that for me"

"I didn't want to lose you Bass. Like I said in Prauge. I'd be lost without you. Plus Jack, I may not like him but he's your family. Family sticks together. And you Charles Bass, you're my family. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you so much Darcinda Ellis"

"You too" she smiled then kissed him.


	105. Van der Woodsen Family Drama

_A/N: Here's another chapter for you loyal readers. I'm really hoping you are enjoying the chapters that I have been posting. These next few ones are some good stuff. So please bare with me._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Miss Darcinda Ellis._

 **Van der Woodsen Family Drama**

Darcy walked out of the bedroom to see Chuck and Jack walking in. Jack's arms around a few girls.

"Morning boys" she said kissing Chuck.

"Morning Beautiful" Chuck replied.

"I see were having fun"

"Always" Jack responded.

"Well I will leave you two to that" she replied kissing Chuck again. "Have fun"

"I love you" he replied.

"You too" she responded then got on the elevator.

*Chuck and Jack*

They watched Darcy leave and Chuck turned to Jack.

"I'd like to thank you for saving my life"

"What? From the arsonist Russell Thorpe? That was…a year ago. Took you long enough"

"No I'm referring to the car accident. Your blood donation, after my blood rejected the first transfusion and I needed a family member. Ellis called you"

"Oh right that"

"Well I wouldn't be here without you"

"Well thank Darcy"

"I have but I'm still eternally grateful for you saving me."

"Well I considered letting you die and taking your billions but I have a feeling that; one Darcy would then kill me and, well two you're a smart man and I'm sure you've already left everything to her."

"You're right on both counts"

"Sounds like someone is proposing soon"

"Possibly, but this isn't about her. I have a gift for you"

Darcy walked into the apartment and started going through her left over items. She had a whole box filled of toss away when she heard the elevator ding. She walked out to see her dad.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi sweetheart" he replied.

"You look beyond stressed. Spill the juice dad"

"It's Carol"

"Lily's sister? What about her?"

"Yeah, I'll explain more once I know more"

"Scandalous"

"Funny Darc"

"That can't be it. What else?"

"Rufus"

"You two fighting again?"

"Always" he smiled "So what brings you by?"

"Finishing packing up my room."

"Finally fully moving in with Chuck"

"Yeah. I'm happy. We're happy"

"Well I would love to help you out but as Cece's executor I need to meet with Ivy"

"Well, have fun will that"

"I thought you liked her"

"Yeah, when she was posing as my sort of but not really cousin"

"Right"

"Dinner tonight?" she asked.

"No plans with Chuck?"

"Uncle Jack is in town. I'm giving them time to bond"

"How very sweet of you"

"Girlfriend of the year"

"So see you tonight?"

"It's a Daddy/Daughter night" she said kissing his cheek

After a while she arrived at home with a few boxes and another suitcase. She put them in the bedroom then walked back in with Chuck on the phone. He hung up then turned to her. She followed him over to the bar.

"What was that about?" she asked pouring him a drink.

"It was Nate" he replied taking the drink.

"What about? It seemed serious"

"Hey if I have to be sober tonight, shouldn't you" Jack said walking in.

"I just had an interesting conversation with Nate" Chuck said.

"It's about time he confessed his true feelings for you"

"The Spectator is doing a story on the hospital dedication tonight"

"Crap was that tonight?" Darcy asked "I promised dinner with my dad"

"It's okay" Chuck replied "Have dinner with William"

"You were saying?" Jack replied.

"His reporter did her research"

"If she's' having a coronary reading about my history then I can help her. I'm about to have my own hospital wing"

"Incredibly, it wasn't your fondness of the beer bath at Cho Dover or your restraining orders that caught her eye. It was your time at Eton."

"It's an English Boarding School. Everyone tries it"

"School boy exploits aside. Spending more than 3 months in the UK from 1980 to 1996 prohibits you from donating blood in this country. Didn't they ask you about that?"

"Yeah they also asked me if I ever used drugs or slept with prostitutes. I told them what they wanted to hear so I could save your life"

"Right"

"We shouldn't expect Jack Bass to play by the rules" Darcy said.

"I'm just glad you called."

"Me too"

"I should get to the hospital" Chuck said then turned to Darcy "Have fun with William. Give him my best"

"Will do" she said then kissed him then he left leaving her and Jack.

"He seems really happy"

"Yeah and if you mess that up, I promise you Jack. I will hunt you down and make you pay."

"That is why you're my favorite."

"See you later" she replied then went into her room, her phone ringing in the process. "Hello"

"Hey sweetheart" her dad said.

"You're canceling on dinner?"

"No, um Ivy is hosting a charity in Cece's honor. Will you accompany me?"

"Anything for Aunt Cece" she replied.

Later that evening they showed up at the benefit.

"Wow" Darcy said looking around.

"Be polite Darcy. It's for Cece"

"Rephrase that again?"

"Be opposite of Cece"

"Much better" she replied and went to mingle. After a while she spotted Lily with Serena and decided to walk over.

"She offered your father a bribe" she heard Lily say.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked.

"What's going on?" Darcy asked.

"Ivy bribed Dad"

"William told me right after she did it and luckily he thought quickly and he accepted" Lily said. "Knowing it was the ammunition we needed"

"But isn't that illegal. Dad can be removed as executor"

"Yes, he probably will be removed but he's willing to make that sacrifice for us"

"Mom that's amazing. What are you waiting for?" Serena said.

"Ivy hasn't written your father a check yet. Hopefully it will be any minute. I know how much you two dislike her but don't say a word to anyone. We don't want to spook her"

"Understandable. She won't hear a peep from me."

"I just realized that I have an 8:00 deadline. I hope she didn't pack up my old computer" Serena said then took off.

"I know I said I wouldn't say anything to her but can I complain about the lack of non-alcoholic drinks" Darcy said "I swear all she has here is red wine. I'm not a socialite of any kind but I even know that's not a good combination"

Lily smiled at her.

"Of course you should complain sweetheart"

Darcy walked away and went looking for Ivy but ran into Lola.

"Darcy have you seen Serena?"

"Her bedroom"

"Thanks"

"Yeah" Darcy said as the girl charged past her. "Bass's benefit sounds so much more exciting than this. What was I thinking?"

The blast came out. She found a way to sneak out even with the elevator not working. She got back to the Empire to Jack and Chuck talking.

"Elizabeth" Chuck said.

"She didn't want you to know. Especially after she said she wasn't your mother"

"Hey gentlemen" she said making her presence known.

"Hey" Chuck said giving her a kiss.

"So Elizabeth saved you?" she asked leaning into Chuck as he put his arm around her.

"Well I guess this proves otherwise one and for all. I'd like to thank her"

"Does it matter why you're alive? The fact is you are. We're all the family we need" Jack said.

"What about me?" Darcy asked.

"I guess we will keep you" Jack replied. "Let's have this family reunion again. My turf next time. Hey maybe by then there will be a ring on that finger of yours Darcy"

"Bye Jack" she said and hugged him.

Jack left and Darcy turned to Chuck.

"So how was dinner with William?"

"Van der Woodsen Family drama featuring Ivy"

"Oh sorry I missed it"

"You had the right idea to not be there. Trust me" she said kissing him "What about you?"

"Well as you heard it wasn't Jack that saved me. It was…"

"Elizabeth" she replied "But I called him"

"And he called her. But the moral of this story is that my beautiful girlfriend loves me and she wanted to save my life so bad that she called the one man she trust the least"

"Yes she does" she replied putting her arms around his neck kissing him. "And well he's not that bad I guess"

"He's growing on you"

"Just a little" she replied as her phone rang.

"Answer it. I will see you in the bedroom" Chuck said kissing her and walking away. She picked up her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetheart" her dad said.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry I snuck out. I just…"

"I understand. So I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving town for a few days"

"I'll miss you" she replied.

"Me too sweetheart. I'll just be a few days I need to deal with some stuff"

"Alright"

"I love you honey"

"You too dad" she replied and they hung up. She walked over to the bedroom and saw her man waiting for her in bed. She smiled and walked over to him kissing him.


	106. We Paid

_A/N: I am literally the worst. I tried having this chapter out many times but between computer issues and writers block I just couldn't get it out so I reread my entire story this far and finally got some inspiration so hopefully. Which I am not promising anything I will try and get more chapters out very soon._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Miss Darcy Ellis. That is all._

 **We Paid.**

Darcy stepped out of the Elevator and into the Kitchen grabbing a water out of the fridge. Chuck and Nate stood there talking.

"…and a tattoo of a kangaroo.

"What did I miss?" she asked kissing Chuck.

"Nathaniel will explain. I'll be at the spa." Chuck said "Unless you want to join me?"

"Can't" she smiled and gave him one more kiss before he got on the elevator. She turned to Nate "Nate?"  
"Diana is back"

"What? She's back?"

"Do you want me to tell her you say hello?"

"Does Lola know that your cougar ex is back?"

"No?"

"That explains the conversation then I walked in on?"

"Yeah" he replied "So what is Darcy Ellis doing today"

"Subject change" she said and Nate smiled. "Sister bonding time with Serena. She's been kinda in a funk since you know Dan and Blair"

"Have fun"

"Yeah you too, with Diana"

"Oh thanks" he laughed.

Darcy arrived at Blair's and headed up to Serena's room.

"Knock, Knock" she said.

"Darcy" Serena said.

"I thought maybe you'd want to hang out? Sister bonding time?" Darcy said sitting on Serena's bed.

"Yeah" Serena said closing a magazine

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at it.

"Finding a new It Girl. Would you be interested?"

"Hollywood Starlet, one half of a power couple. I'm good"

"Then any ideas on who?" Serena asked and there was knock on the door. They both turned and looked.

"Hey" Lola said.

"Hey Lola, what's up?" Serena said.

"I need someone to talk to"

"Well you came to the right place" Darcy said "What's on your mind"

"I just found out that the new investor in The Spectator is Diana Payne, Nate's ex-girlfriend. He totally lied to me about her. I don't know what to do. I really like him."

Darcy looked at Serena pretty sure what she was thinking.

"You know what? I know exactly what to do" Serena said "Come on lets go"

"I'll catch up with you both later then." Darcy said really not wanting to be involved. She headed over to the Spectator as Diana was leaving. "So she really is back"

"You didn't believe me?" Nate said "That really hurts Darcy"

"She's more of a see it to believe it kinda person"

"She took my office"

"I'm sorry Archibald" she said.

"Heads up. Chuck is looking into Elizabeth. You might wanna check in on him"

"Thanks Nate" she said hugging him.

"What are best friends for" he said and she took off.

Darcy arrived at the Empire and spotted Andrew Tyler leaving. She spotted Chuck sitting on the couch.

"I saw Andrew. What's up?"

"I need to talk to Blair. She knew Elizabeth"

"Okay" she said calmly. "I see that what we paid on her dowry went through"

"Ellis"

"Bass, I can't help but be a little jealous" she smiled.

"No need. You are the love of my life."

"Keep talking." She smiled kissing him.

"You are smart, beautiful, and oh so talented" he said kissing her back.

"I really like this talk" she smiled.

"And we can continue this talk later"

"Promise"

"I promise" he said kissing her again "I'll see you at the party"

"I'm looking forward to after the party" she smiled.

Darcy arrived at the party later and searched for Chuck.

"Darcy!" she heard Lola yell and she turned.

"Hey Lola, what's up?"

"You're Darcy Ellis?" a guy with Lola said.

"Uh yeah" she replied and turned her attention back to Lola.

"She's um sort of my…?"

"Cousin? It's very complicated" Darcy said "Um Lola have you seen Bass? Or your Boyfriend Nate?"  
"Um no"

"Thanks, um nice meeting you…"  
"Aiden"

Darcy walked away. She looked around and finally spotted Chuck sitting at the bar.

"Hey handsome" she said sitting next to him. He turned to her and gave him a weak smile. She turned to the bartender. "Scotch please. Make it a double"

"Ellis"

"It's for you" she said as the bartender gave her the drink. She handed it to Chuck.

"Why do you encourage me?" He said and looked up Seeing Blair. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you?"

"I'll leave…" She said but Chuck grabbed her hand.

"Stay" he said.

"So is it true? Did you pay for my dowry?"

"Who told you?" Darcy asked.

"Is it true?"

"Why does it matter?" Chuck said.

"I knew it. You thought you could buy me back"

"You're wrong"

"That's why you showed up with that ruse about friendship. You bought my divorce and you came to collect"

"Then why didn't I collect." Chuck said and Blair took off.

"Give me a moment" Darcy said and chased her "Blair!"

"What Darcy!" she yelled.

"It wasn't just Bass"

"What?"

"He didn't pay it. We did"

"You?"

"Blair you were miserable with Louis and after the accident. You and I connected. You kept my secret. I owed you"

"Oh"

"Blair, we both care about you. We just wanted to see you happy. Which you are with Dan"

"Thank you"

"And speaking of him, I see a guy that looks really into you" Darcy said spotting Dan.

"Chuck's a lucky guy to have landed you"

"I remind him that all the time" she smiled

She walked back over to Chuck and he kissed her.

"How was the talk?"

"It went well." She smiled "So I was thinking?"  
"That could be dangerous."

"Hey" she smiled and put her arms around his neck. "How about instead of this show, I could possible put a show on for you?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

The next morning they laid in bed when Chuck got a phone call.

"I'll be right there" he said and hung up. "I'm sorry I'm gonna have to reschedule our spa morning."

"Its fine" she said and kissed him. "I'll just go alone and then wait for your return."

"I'll make it quick" he said kissing her.


	107. Not Invited

_A/N: Here's another one. I hope to have another one out tomorrow._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy, that is all._

 **Not Invited.**

Darcy walked off the elevator. She headed into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"Someone was up early" Chuck said joining her.

"Front desk called. An overbooking. I got it under control."

"Look at you ruling your Empire"

"Our Empire" she replied and kissed him. "What's on your agenda today?"

"Some Empire business and then an evening with my girl"

"Sounds good"

"You?"  
"I told my dad I would check on the apartment. I guess my uncle and his girlfriend are moving in soon."

"Is your dad staying there or getting another place"

"I told him he always has a room at The Empire"

"I will see you later then." He said giving her another kiss.

"It's a date" she smiled.

"I love you"

"You too"

Later she arrived at the apartment and spotted boxes on the table.

"Hello" she yelled out.

"Darcy, hey" Keith said.

"You already moved in?"

"Yeah"

"Dad didn't mention it"  
"It must have slipped his mind. He's been all over the place lately"

"Family drama. I don't know the whole story but I know Carol is involved somehow."

"Rhodes sisters, sounds about right with your dad"

"He said that's why he liked mom. No drama with her"

"Yes, Olivia wasn't about that life."

"I try not to be but we live on The Upper East Side, it comes with the territory."

"I guess so" he said. "So how is that other half of yours?"

"He's good, we're great"

"Good"

"We've come a long way"

"William and I always thought there was more than understanding each other friendship."

"Yeah" she said as her phone rang. She looked at it and saw Chuck's name and answered. "Speak of the devil."

"I thought my ears were burning?" he replied.

"My uncle Keith was just asking about you"

"Tell him I say hi"

"Will do"

"So I'm all done with my business"

"Me too"

"We will escape for a few hours"

"Sounds wonderful" She said and hung up.

"Date night?"

"Yes. We're trying to have more us time then deal with the drama around us. Plus it keeps his mind off his mother"

"You sound like a great girlfriend"

"Thank you" she said then hugged him "See you later"

She got back to the Empire and saw Chuck and Nate standing by the bar.

"Hey gentlemen" she replied.

"Any interest going to the 718?"

"What's there?" Darcy asked.

"Lola trying to prove something to me"

"Oh"

"Please guys. I need back up. She has this crazy idea that Serena is Gossip Girl"

Darcy looked at Chuck and he shrugged.

"Of course we'll come" Darcy said turning to Nate.

"What are friends for?" Chuck said agreeing.

They got to where Nate said Lola was spotted. Darcy looked at the building. It was Dan's.

"Um this is Dan's" Darcy said.

"Why are we here Nathaniel?"

"Let's just find Lola and then we can leave. Please"

Darcy and Chuck looked at each other and then back to Nate.

"Fine" Chuck said and grabbed Darcy's hand. They headed up and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"Um Nate?" Darcy said.

"Lola invited us?" Nate said, Darcy shrugged.

Lola ran over and grabbed Nate.

"Where do you get off inviting people to my Salon" Blair asked "Explain yourself"

Chuck pushed himself past them pulling Darcy with him. They found seats next to Serena.

"Hey guys. Did they forget your invite too?" Serena asked.

"Um no. I'm sure we weren't invited." Darcy said grabbing Chuck's hand "We came with Nate."

"We didn't know this was happening." Chuck responded.

They sat there Blair blabbering about anything London completely nervous. Darcy felt bad for her all these people crashing their party.

"Sorry I'm late" Diana said entering.

"Oh Diana, just the person I was hoping to see" Serena said standing up. "Do you have a moment to speak privately?"

"Sure" Diana replied and they walked away.

Darcy turned to Chuck and grabbed both hands.

"If you want we can go"

"It would be rude to leave now" he replied and she leaned over and kissed him. Everyone's phones went off. Darcy leaned over Chuck to watch his phone of Serena and Diana talking.

"…I'm Chuck's mother" Diana said on the video. Chuck stood up and looked that direction. Darcy did the same grabbing his hand. Diana came out.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes Charles it is" She said coming closer.

"Don't" he said "Just stay right there. You have been in New York for months, inviting me to parties, hiring my friends, hanging out in my apartment in your underwear, banging my best friend. Did it not occur to you to mention this? That you were my mother."

"Please Chuck. I can explain"

"I can't do this right now… or ever. I can't." he said and ran out. Darcy followed him.

"Bass!" she yelled and he stopped turning to her.

"I can't talk to her Ellis"

"I'm not asking you too"

"We should've went home when you asked."

"Let's go now" she said grabbing his hand. "I think there is still enough night for us to spend together like we planned."

"God I love you Ellis" he said kissing her.

"And I you"

They got back to the Empire. Chuck sat on the couch and Darcy went to the Bar. She poured two scotches and went over.

"Don't tell me she drove you to relapse?"

"These are both for you" she replied setting them down.

They sat there for a while not hearing Nate come home. But they did hear him talking to Diana.

"You need to go now"

Chuck got up and headed that way. Moments later both Chuck and Diana came back. Darcy stood up and kissed Chuck.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk" she said.

"I'll be in shortly" he replied. She kissed him and then walked into the Entry way to see Nate standing there.

"Hey best friend." She said "What's up"

"Lola and I are through"

"Oh, why?"

"The Upper East Side caught up with her"

"I'm sorry Archibald. I liked her"

"Me too" he said.

"You'll find her" she replied. "That girl who is almost as great as me"

Nate chuckled.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll try" he smiled "Goodnight Darc"

"Goodnight Nate" She replied then kissed his cheek and headed to the bedroom. She found on of her many boxes and pulled out a picture of her, Chuck and Nate. She set it on the dresser. She'd move it to the living room the next day.


	108. Family Style

_A/N: Here' you guys another chapter. I really liked this chapter. Both when I originally put it together and just now typing it all up._ _As for the review about heading into some issues here soon because of story cannon. I have a plan and I hope everyone loves it as much as I do._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. Oh how I love her and I'm gonna miss her when it's all over._

 **Family Style**

Darcy walked into the kitchen ready for the day. Her dad had promised her he'd tell her what was up. So they were planning to meet for breakfast.

"Morning" Nate said to her.

"Morning" she replied as Chuck walked in.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said. "Where are you headed?"

"Breakfast with Dad. He says there is something he wants to tell me."

"Well tell him hi from me" Chuck responded and kissed her.

"Bye boys" She replied and headed out. She got down to the lobby and ran into her father.

"Hi Sweetheart" her father said.

"I thought we were meeting for breakfast. At that diner we use to go to when you were avoiding the Upper East Side aka Lily."

"I'm sorry honey I need to cancel. Something came up"

"That doesn't sound suspicious"

"I'm going to tell you. I promise. I just have to do this first okay." He said and hugged her "How about I treat you and Chuck to dinner tonight"

"I'll run the idea by him. He's going through a thing"

"Let me know" he said and they parted ways.

She headed back up to the penthouse. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Chuck entered spotting her.

"Breakfast cancelled?" he asked.

"Yes" she sighed "My dad is being all Van der Woodsy"

Chuck chuckled.

"May I ask what that means?"

"You know William. Just guess" she smiled and he kissed her.

*William & Lola*

William sat across the table from Lola. He hung up the phone with Serena and turned to her.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we?" William asked.

"I think you were about to tell me how you found out that you're my dad" Lola said "How am I supposed to be okay with this? My mom knowingly kept me from you all these years"

"It may sound crazy but I think in her…own way. She was just trying to protect everyone"

"She still should have told me about it and then it could've been up to you and me what kind of relationship we wanted to have"

"I know in your mind you think we lost a lot of good years. The truth is I was a lousy dad to Serena and Eric."

"Darcy?"

"I didn't know about Darc until she was 4, then I turned around and left her again at 7. When I came back she was a preteen."

"But don't you still have something with her? She speaks highly of you"

"I'm all she had for a while. We lost her mother when she was 16. We had to get close to survive. But to be honest I wasn't the greatest to her either. I left her in a city by herself most of the time."

"I didn't know that"

"How about, let's focus on what we have moving forward"

"Yeah sounds great"

"You're mom told me not to tell anyone else but if you'd like everyone to know the truth its fine by me. I just need to tell Darcy. I told her I would tell her what's going on."

"I think it would be best if we didn't tell the rest of the family just yet."

"But I can tell Darc?"

"Yeah, I understand that"

Darcy walked down the street toward the Spectator when she ran into Austin.

"Darcy" Austin said.

"Hey" she replied. "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah. So word is that Chuck is my cousin"

"That's the word"

"Small world"

"Oh don't I know it. My high school female best friend here in New York turned out to be my long lost sister and now I'm dating my ex's cousin. Small world for sure."

"I should go"

"Yeah, see you around" she replied and walked into the Spectator running into Lola.

"Darcy hey"

"Hey Lola" she replied "I heard about you and Nate."

"It's alright. I guess the Upper East Side just isn't for me."

"It took me awhile to adjust but I had a bit of help. Hollywood"

"Tough"

"Upper East Side is a piece of caked compared to out there"

"Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Yeah of course."

They headed to a restaurant and sat down.

"So what's on your mind Lola?"

"Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No not yet. We were supposed to have breakfast but he had to cancel. He wants to take Chuck and me to dinner so maybe we will talk then. We will see. He's being Van der Woodsy."

"Van der Woodsy?"

"Secretive. You've hung around the Van der Woodsen's long enough to know what I mean"

"True. So um what was it like for you to find out you were one of them?"

"Well I'll always be an Ellis over a Van der Woodsen. But I took that whole announcement surprisingly well. I mean I was mad at my dad because we promised no secrets. I was happy to have more than just him and my uncle. I was an only child growing up."

"I know that feeling. Being and only child." Lola said as Darcy's phone rang.

"One second, it's my dad" Darcy said to Lola then answered. "Hey Dad"

"Hi sweetheart"

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Serena yet? She said there is a dinner at Lily's. Will you join me?

"I don't know dad?"  
"Please" he replied.

"Okay I'll come"

"We should probably talk though before then."

"Yeah. Right now I'm having lunch with Lola and I'll head over to your room when I'm done.

"Alright" he said sounding nervous. "Love you"

"You too" she replied then hung up. She looked at her phone confused.

"If you need to go talk to him, you can. We can do this another time."

"Are you sure?"

"It's bothering you. I can tell"

"Thank you Lola."

She headed back over to the Empire. On her way she got another phone call. She looked and saw Serena.

"Hey sis. Can I call you back? I'm about to see Dad"

"This can't wait" Serena said and Darcy stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"What is it?"

"Lola is our sister!"

"How?" Darcy asked stepping into the elevator.

"Obviously Carol and…"

"I know how Serena. Just how did you find out?"

"Well she told Nate that she spent this morning with her dad. I saw them together."

"That's why he cancelled on me" Darcy said hitting the floor number her dad was on.

"You knew he was in town? He told me he couldn't make it to town"

"I'll call you back" she said and hung up before Serena could say anything else.

She got to her dad's door and knocked. He answered.

"Hi Dad" she said then crossed her arms.

"Who told you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to. Tonight?"

"Dad having two siblings out there by another women was one thing and I was cool with. But another sibling by another women that isn't Mom or Lily. So not cool."

"Darcy"

"I'm allowed to be mad!"

"To be fair. I barely found out myself"

"Like when?" she asked.

"Cece's wake"

"Dad that was months ago"

"I know"

"Dad"

"I know sweetheart. Can you keep this between us until we tell Serena?"

"She already knows. She's the one that told me."

"How?"

"She saw you and Lola this morning and then Lola told Nate she met her dad. Nate told Serena that. Serena put two and two together."

"This isn't good"

"Ya think?" she replied.

After talking to her dad she headed up to her room and found a dress. She texted Chuck and told him she'd be home late. She and her dad arrived at Lily's. She could already tell it was gonna be tense.

"Darcy." Lily said surprised to see her "I didn't know you were coming?"

"Dad invited me, I hope that's okay"

"Of course you're family." Lily replied and they walked further in running into Carol."

"Evening Carol" William said "How are you"

"I'll leave you two" she said and found some cider. Lily didn't know she was coming. Yeah right.

"Can you look whose here? Who could believe it? All of us in the same room. One big happy family." Serena said. Darcy downed her drink and poured some more.

"Now that our final guest has arrived if you'll follow me. I know were in for quite the meal" Lily said.

William walked over to Darcy.

"Slow down sweetheart" he whispered.

"I drink dad. Just be happy it's cider and not anything stronger." She whispered back.

They sat down around the table. Darcy sat next to her dad.

"Well in the spirit of the evening I've decided to serve tonight's meal family style" Lily said.

"Mom this is so unlike you. You hate anything family style."

"My mom did family style all the time. I think its great Lily" Darcy said then turned to Serena "Family is important after all"  
"Thank you Darcy. I've since realized how important sharing is to the family dynamic. We Van der Woodsen's share more than you could possibly imagine."

Darcy took another sip of her cider and laughed to herself. Tonight was gonna be a blast. Serena told Lily.

"Yeah like when you used to steal my leg warmers when we were teenagers" Carol said.

"Yes just like that." Lily replied "or when you stole my husband…"

Darcy spit some of her drink back in her glass.

"…and decided to have a baby with him behind my back" Lily continued.

"Oh my god" Lola said.

"Mom why are you doing this now?"

"Well I'm sure everyone at the table knows"

"Yeah but…" Serena said and looked at the reporter. "Okay I think David's seen enough family bonding for one night."

"No please Serena let him stay" Lily said "I don't want there to be anymore secrets"

"Why did you tell Lily?!" Carol shouted.

"I never said a word"

"Oh I'm sure you told your love child."

"Darcy. And I. Don't keep secrets"

"Obviously she blabbed" Carol said "Lola wasn't supposed to know about this"

"Well maybe if you didn't want me to know you shouldn't have blackmailed him!" Lola shouted.

"And if it isn't bad enough that you slept with my husband all those years ago and left your daughter in the dark about her father's identity. Then you send in an imposter into my home to get money."

Darcy sat back drinking her cider. This was a bad time to be an alcoholic she could really use it to black out this whole evening. Which she was trying her hardest to do sober and she was actually succeeding because the next thing she knew Carol was being arrested and Lola was storming out. Her dad chasing her. She stood up and walked toward the elevator then turned.

"Well this was fun. We should do it again sometime" she replied then left. She got back to the Empire and spotted her man sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"I take it dinner was eventful"

"We deserve our own soap that's for sure." She replied.

"Oh?"

"I have another sister. One Nate has dated"

"Lola?"

"We've had quite the week" she replied turning to him.

"Yes we have"

"I think we need a Vacation. Henry and Sara style. Darcy needs a break"

"How about this summer you and I get away. Just the two of us"

"Prague?"

"Anywhere you want" he said then kissed her.

*William & Serena*

William chased Serena down.

"Serena, give me a minute please. Hey look." He said finally catching up to her. He stand in front of her making her stop. "I'm sorry for not being truthful with you today and for cheating on your mother all those years ago."

"That's between you and mom, but you lied to me today to protect Lola. You left me when I was 4 and I kinda forgave you for that because Olivia was sick. Then I tracked you down and you wouldn't see me. Darcy cried for your attention and you ran to her and now Lola. All I ever wanted was a father and all you was avoid me.

"Serena"

"I love Darcy. I do she's the best big sister I could ever ask for but if I'm being honest you seem to only want to be her dad. So Lola is just wasting her time." Serena said then walked away.

Nate walked into the penthouse and spotted Chuck and Darcy.

"How was your guys' day?" Nate asked.

"Well I've decided to delete certain images of my mother's past from my mind and start a relationship with her." Chuck replied.

"Lola is my sister" Darcy blurted.

"Seriously"

"You have a type. Maybe I can see what other women my dad has knocked up for you to date."

"We will discuss that later" Nate said totally confused at what Darcy was saying "Chuck, before you and Diana start bonding and having spa weekends together maybe you should see this."

Nate handed his phone over. A pregnant women was in the picture with a man's hand on her stomach.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Darcy asked taking the phone.

"She emailed it to me a few minutes ago. Take a look at the date in the corner"

"That's right before you were born Bass" Darcy said handing it back to him.

"But Diana said Elizabeth couldn't get pregnant." Chuck said.

"Well I guess she lied to you. Jack probably put her up to it" Nate said

"Jack?" Darcy asked "I had just high hopes for him"

"Ellis was starting to tolerate him"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Jack's the one funding Diana" Nate said.

"I guess that does make sense" she said looking at the photo. "Hey Bass, I didn't know Bart had a tattoo."

"He doesn't" Chuck said then stood up and left coming back with a picture. "The only thing Diana and Elizabeth have in common is…"

"…Jack" Darcy and Nate both said.

"Yes. Take a look at the tattoo now look here" he said handing them the photo.

"What are you getting at?" Darcy asked him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What if all this about my mother's identity was actually disguising the real question. It's not who's my mom it' who's my dad. I think Jack Bass is my father." Chuck said. Darcy and Nate looked at him. Darcy leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"We're gonna help you figure this out Bass. I promise you" she said.


	109. Looking For Jack

_A/N: Okay sorry for the delay on this chapter. It took me three days to even type because my dumbness didn't write a whole section of it so I had to go back and figure out that scene. So if it seems a little blah I am so sorry the rest of the chapter was written over a year ago._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all._

 **Looking For Jack.**

Darcy walked out of the bedroom and spotted Chuck still going through Diana's planner.

"Still no luck?" she said kissing his cheek.

"You know the women. Any clues?" he asked.

"Only that she's crazy" she chuckled "I know that she wasn't around much when Austin and I were kids. She would appear here and there. His family never really talked about her"

"Thank you anyways" he smiled "What are your plans today?"

"I thought maybe I could get to know my new sister a little better. So I invited Lola over."

She sat down next to him as Nate walked in hanging up his phone.

"Was that Diana?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah. Looking for her book."

"And?" Darcy asked.

"I took lessons from a great actress. I played it clueless"

"Good because if she is going to lie to us and pretend to be my real mother. I see no reason why we shouldn't return the favor." Chuck said.

"I think I bought us a day or two. Any luck?"

"Still stuck"

"It's all a jumble of numbers and letters"

"Any idea what you're looking for?"  
"Some link to Jack"

"His secretary still hasn't heard from him"

"She thinks he found love in Phuket"

"Jack? The only women in his life are hookers" Darcy said "He has to be in town"

Darcy grabbed the planner from Chuck and started looking through it.

"Then we need to find him" Chuck said.

"Yeah, well, unless you wanna watch "A Beautiful Mind" again, I think we're gonna need to hire a professional- you know, someone from the military or even a serial killer. It takes a special level of crazy to go that far to hide your secrets." Nate said

"Told you she was crazy" Darcy said still looking at it and an idea hit her "Blair"

"What?" Both guys said.

"Take this planner to Blair"

"Why can't you?" Nate asked.

"I have plans with my sister"

"Serena?"

"Lola"

"I have plans with Lola"Nate replied as Lola walked in.

"I'm gonna get dressed. Let you two sort out this" Chuck said kissing Darcy's cheek.

"What did I miss?" Lola said.

"Nate and I just both thought we had plans with you"

"Oh my god Darcy. I'm so sorry I forgot" Lola said.

"It's no problem at all. I'll just help Bass out with this…or go see our sister"

"Your sister. She said she doesn't want anything to do with me" Lola said "She said to leave her family alone and that includes you"

"No. You're my sister too. Serena has no say who is in my life. We're Blood"

"Speaking of Serena" Lola said turning to Nate.

"I'll leave you two together doing whatever it is you're doing" Darcy replied as Chuck walked out.

"So is this all figured out"

"Yes" Darcy said grabbing the journal from Chuck "Now let's go talk to Blair"

They got in the limo. Chuck pulled up Gossip Girl and found that Blair was at the Met.

"So which one of us is gonna convince her?" Darcy asked him.

"Which one of us do you want to convince her?" Chuck replied.

They pulled up in front of the Met and got out. Blair standing there.

"Chuck I don't have time for any of your nonsense. I have a very busy day planned."

"We have this book that we need cracked. I thought…" Darcy said then glanced at Chuck then back to Blair. "…we thought you could possibly help us"

"It was all Ellis" Chuck said

"Please Blair."

Blair looked at her phone then back to them.

"It's your lucky day" Blair replied then they all got in the Limo.

They got to Blair's house and Blair went up to her room while Darcy and Chuck sat in the living room.

"I love you" Chuck said to her and Darcy turned to him.

"I know" she smiled "I you"

Moments later Blair came down the stairs saying things in a British accent.

"Why are we doing accents?" Darcy asked. "What does that have to do with the book?"

"If you want to think like Diana Payne, you have to become Diana Payne"

"I guess that works" Chuck said turning to Darcy. "Planner?"

Darcy pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Blair. She looked through it.

"Well it's not classic Caesar"

"Oh"

"You can tell that by just looking at it"

"What is that?" Chuck asked looking at a device Blair was holding.

"It's a cipher slide" Darcy said.

"Don't you have one?" Blair asked. Chuck looked at both girls as if they were crazy. "There was a brief period in the third grade where I suspected my mother was reading my diary."

"Oh. Ellis?" he asked looking at his girlfriend.

"I wanted to be a spy when I was 8."

"This is a vigenre code" Blair said. "It's not unbreakable, but it can take a long time. Especially without software"

"We don't have a long time" Chuck said.

"What about the Calendar. Is there any way you can use that to break it?" Darcy asked.

"Um probably" Blair said flipping through it. "Look there"

Darcy looked over at what she was looking at.

"What?" Chuck said.

"On the first Saturday of every month at 9pm there is an appointment made up of 14 or 15 letters and they're each different but you crack those and you crack the rest"

Darcy looked at Chuck.

"I guess we need to talk to Nate?" she said.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"Well if my memory serves me right, Nate was dating her for a few of those Saturdays"

"It's worth a shot" Chuck said then turned to Blair "Thank you Blair"

"Yes, thank you" Darcy said standing up. Blair handed the book to her. "Let's go"

"I'm coming with" Blair said. Darcy and Chuck looked at each other.

"Okay" they said.

They got back to The Empire and Nate, Lola and Serena all were in the living room.

"Figure anything out?" Nate asked.

"We may have a lead" Darcy said. "All thanks to Blair but…"

"…Unfortunately the entire clue trail hangs by the flimsiest of threads Nate's long term memory." Blair continued as her phone rang. "Give me one moment"

She walked away.

"What does she mean by that?" Nate asked.

"You dated Diana"

"So"

"Nate. You spent more time with her than anyone else."

"There had to be something unusual she did those Saturdays" Chuck said as Blair came back in.

"Besides you of course" Blair replied.

"Guys I'm looking" Nate said browsing his phone. Lola reading over his shoulder.

"Gym. Gym. Bangs trimmed. Gym. Movie night. Gym"

"Oh Har Har." Nate said "Look Diana and I barely spent anytime outside the office. We never really went on real dates. We just…"

"Okay I think that's my excuse to leave" Serena said getting up. "I promise I'll keep looking till I find the little black key to Diana's book"

Serena left the room.

"Okay we have tried this the easy way" Blair said "Darcy's where is the book?"

Darcy looked in her bag that she had set on the coffee table.

"Um it's gone."

"Serena!" Lola said and they all ran that way.

Lola grabbed the doors and stopped them from shutting

"S., I can't believe you'd go behind our backs like this. And why are you protecting Diana? "Blair asked

"Diana told me if I got her book back, then she would give me Gossip Girl's real phone number. I finally have a chance to see who she really is, and that's more important to me than helping Nate kick Diana out of "The Spectator."

"More important than me finding my father?" Chuck asked

"What?" Serena said

"Diana lied to me, she's not my mother. And I think she's covering for my father- well, my real father Jack."

"Oh, Chuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"This book is the only chance we have of tracking Jack down." Darcy said.

"Well, what can I do?"

"Be with us, not against us."

"You have me, 100%."  
"Great. Let's get rid of this bitch once and for all." Blair said

They made a plan. Lola left and Blair made a call. Now they were all waiting for the plan to unfold. Darcy could tell Chuck was getting impatient.

"She's late." Chuck said. Darcy moved over and hinted him to come sit down. "We should call"

"Well, maybe Diana just missed her appointment." Serena said

"Or Lola couldn't bribe the girl she knows at the spa." Nate replied.

"You guys should just trust me and stop dithering. I sent in a seasoned professional." Blair said and then they heard Dorota say something "She's in."

They heard Diana muffle something.

"Treatment about to begin. Just relax. First, I do exfoliation with Japanese sea salt body scrub."

"Excellent choice." Chuck said sitting down next to Darcy.

"Then wild mint foot rub." Dorota said

"I still don't know how you're gonna massage the code out of her." Nate asked

"Watch and learn Archibald" Blair said as Diana muffle something else

"I know. Why you miss last appointment? My boss want to charge you…Spa have very strict cancellation policy…" dorota said answering the muffled Diana "First Saturday last month….England? Italy? France?"

"Portugal" they heard Diana yell.

"What do we know about Portugal?"

"They speak Portuguese?" Serena and Darcy said.

"They play pretty good football." Nate said

"They don't." Chuck said

"Hey, who was that tutor you had in, like, the sixth grade?"

"Mariana Costa. She was from Lisbon. I spent our lessons trying to get under her Saia. Needless to say, I succeeded." Chuck said

"Did you now?" Darcy said.

"What if all these letters are just different international phone numbers? The code for that night was "K-L-L." Blair said ignoring what they were all saying

"Which is "5-5-5" on the keypad, and we all know from watching movies that's fake." Nate replied.

"Completely fake." Darcy said.

"If she had been using a numeric key, it could be decoded as "0-0-1," then "3-5-1."" Blair said.

"That's the country code for Portugal." Chuck said "Some childhood memories never fade."

"B., did you just do it? "

"Got it! Thanks, Dorota." Blair said and hung up the phone "Okay, now if I'm right- and we all know I am- then this is tonight's number."

"Yeah, but who does it call?" Nate asked

"There's only one way to find out." Chuck said grabbing the phone from Blair.

"How can I help you?" the voice said

"Yes, I'm interested in the event tonight."

"Yes, how many?" it asked. Blair, Nate and Darcy all had their hand up slightly.

"Four"  
"Four it is. Will I need to send a car?"

"No, the address will be fine."

"The Vardin house in Briarcliff Manor. See you at 9:00." It said and Chuck hung up.

"Does anybody have any idea what we're about to get ourselves into?" Blair asked

"Not a clue, but hopefully, Jack will be there." Chuck said standing up.

"Yeah, and maybe someone that can tell us who Diana Payne really is." Nate said walking away

"I'm gonna get Arthur to pull the car around." Chuck said kissing Darcy. Chuck and Nate walked away.

about Diana's book? This is my only chance to find out who Gossip Girl really is." Serena said.

"Bass made a copy already."

"Well, I don't know why you're suddenly so interested in that sad little shut-in, but here you go. We don't need it anymore." Blair said.

"Thank you." Serena said and left.

They arrived at the place the book led them to. Chuck put in the code.

"How did you?" Darcy asked.

"Remember that house we looked at together. Senior year."

"That was a good house."

"Gentlemen's Club" Chuck said. "Jack's here. We just have to find him"

"How do you know?" Blair asked.

"Are you kidding? This has Jack written all over it" Darcy said commenting on all the half dressed women.

"Hi, I'm Josephine" one of the women said to Chuck "You look like you could use a friend."

"He has one" Blair said before Darcy could even comment. Darcy and Nate looked at each other.

"Then why don't I show you the bedrooms" the girl said. Chuck looked back at Darcy.

"They'd really like that" Darcy said. Chuck shook his head at her and she shrugged then mouthed 'act'. The girl guided them away and she turned to Nate.

"Are you seriously letting that happen?" he asked.

"I'm adult. I've grown up. I trust Bass."

"Let's go find Diana" he said guiding her back through. They ran into Serena and Lola. "What are you two doing here?"

"And dressed as waitress?" Darcy asked noticing their outfits.

"The bouncer at the door asked if we were India's girls" Lola said.

"So we just went with it and then he pointed us toward the dressing room and told us to change. But full disclosure, we actually GPSed Gossip Girl's phone and it led us here" Serena said.

"Who's India?" Nate asked.

"I don't know the Madame?"

"Find India, Find Diana?" Darcy said.

"Darcy's on to something" Lola said.

"Or we just find Gossip Girl and have her tell us Diana's secret."

"As much as I'm liking this sister bonding moment, I'm here to find Jack. So I'll catch up to you guys later." Darcy said.

"We got this" Nate replied and Darcy took off. She went off to meet with Chuck but was having no luck finding him. She opened the door hoping that maybe he was in there but instead his dad, Bart Bass, stood there.

"Bart" she said and someone pushed her to the side as security came in. She found herself back at the Limo. Blair started walking up to it as well.

"Hey" Blair said.

"Where's Bass?"

"I lost him. We split up so maybe he's still inside"

"Did he find Jack?"

"I'm not sure. I um found someone else" Blair said.

"Bart?"

"You saw him too?"

"Just for a second before I was pushed to the side." Darcy said as Chuck walked up.

"Hey" he said and kissed Darcy.

"Did you find Jack?" she asked grabbing both his hands.

"He told me he wasn't"

"Chuck you need to go back inside" Blair said and Darcy nodded.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Trust us" Darcy said kissing him.

"You should go with him"

"Blair" Darcy said "I don't think that's a good idea"

"No, whatever it is I need you by my side Ellis." Chuck said. "Please"

She kissed each one of his hands in hers then kissed him.

"Okay fine I'll go. But Arthur is taking Blair home. I'm sure Dan is worried about you"

They headed back inside. Darcy held on to Chuck's hand tight scared about his reaction.

"What are you two hiding?" Chuck asked "I know it's big because you two never team up."

"Bass"

"Ellis" he said stopping. She looked at the door behind him.

"Open the door" she said.

They opened the door. Bart stood there

"Dad" he said.

"Oh my God"

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed. For those that are worried about where I am going with this story I have a plan. Yes this chapter and part of next chapter are like the show. Season 6 will have some cannon story line but there will be something big for Darcy._


	110. Bart's Alive

_A/N: I wasn't originally gonna post this today after the long one I just did but I was on a role and just couldn't help myself. Plus with a day off today and my next one not till Thursday I figured I'd take advantage of that. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy and all her amazingness._

 **Bart's Alive**

Darcy stood out in the hallway while Chuck talked to his dad. She was gonna join them but she figured that they needed to do this themselves. She looked at her phone and then quickly sent a text to Chuck telling him she was just gonna see him at home.

She got home and spotted her dad on the couch.

"Hey Dad" she said

"I know that you're upset…"

"Dad. I'm upset with Lily and Serena for how they handled it. You, well I'm use to forgiving you. Plus you were gonna tell me and Serena beat you to it"

"So you're good with me because if my oldest is mad at me. I don't know what I would do."

"Well no cars have been crashed so were definitely good"

"Very funny Darcy"

"I'm hilarious" she said

"Where's your other half?"

"Um…"

"You two didn't break up did you?"

"No. He's just busy with some personal family stuff?"

"Lily?"

"Bart"

"His dad? I thought he was dead?"

"Yeah, that was our thought to." Darcy said "Dad you can't tell anyone. Especially not Lily"

"Are you sure it's him?"

"I saw him in the flesh."

"Wow"

"Dad"

"I won't tell. I promise. Now I better go. I have two other daughters to apologize to." He said.

"Good luck Dad." She smiled and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and left. She walked into the bedroom and changed out of her clothes from the night before and took a shower. As she was changing after her shower she heard the elevator and stepped out.

"The price is no concern. I need this to happen as fast as possible. Make them an offer they can't refuse" Chuck said walking toward the kitchen. She followed him down the hall. He hung up.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Hungry?" Serena said coming in.

"Thirsty" Chuck said pouring a drink.

"What brings you by?" Darcy asked her sister.

"Blair sent me"

"I ran into her. She knows about the thing? You weren't responding to my texts."

"Oh my god. I forgot to plug my phone in when I got home. Dad was here"

"Dad was here?"

"Um yeah."

"I haven't forgiven him yet."  
"And you don't have too" Darcy replied then turned back to Chuck. "So?"

"Hello" Diana said coming in. "Can Chuck and I have a moment?"

Chuck looked at Darcy. All these years together as friends then partners they had facial expressions down as conversations.

"Of course" Darcy said "Let's head this way Serena"

They headed into the kitchen.

"Speaking of Dad" Serena said "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I've been ignoring you and it isn't your fault for what Dad did"

"I understand Serena. When I first started putting the pieces together about you. I wasn't okay with it. Because if it was true, which it was, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about sharing dad."

"I'm sure Nate and I dating so soon after your breakup didn't help"

"Well he does have a type" Darcy said and Serena laughed.

"Maybe he just likes Dad so much he has to keep dating his daughters"

"That's weird to think about" Darcy said as Serena's phone rang.

"It's Blair. I need to take this."

Okay she said then spotted Nate and Chuck talking. Nate walking away.

"Everything okay?" she asked Chuck. He leaned down and kissed her and she returned it.

"It will be" he replied. "I need to go finalize this deal. To help my father be free."

"What's going on?"

"He said he had to fake his death because someone threatened Lily and me."

"Then you must do this deal" She said then looked toward the kitchen.

"Everything okay with you and Serena?" he asked and she turned to him.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Now go finish business so that we can get that women out of our home and start talking Prague."

"I love you"

"And I you" she replied giving him one more kiss.

She went back into the kitchen to see Serena still on the phone. She got her phone out and texted her Dad about the apartment in Prague.

 **DADDY:** Yeah it's all yours. You two enjoy.

She smiled. All she wanted right now was a summer away with her man. Just the two of them. She heard talking in Nate's bedroom and stepped in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked

"We…"  
"Nothing" Lola said.

"What have you done?!" Chuck said storming into the room.

"What's wrong Bass?" Darcy asked.

"Someone has to tell me what is going on here?" Serena said coming in.

"Really Lola? You lied to me. You two are up to something" Darcy said very disappointed in her little sister.

"She's done nothing but deceive all of us. Including you it wasn't right." Nate said.

"We're sorry we messed up your deal but this was personal" Lola said.

"You have no idea how personal" Chuck said "I made that deal so she'd help get my father out of hiding."

"Jack?" Serena asked.

"Bart" Darcy said "He's alive"

"Oh. My. God." Serena said.

They went over to the bar. Darcy poured a scotch for Chuck and he drank it.

"So after all these years he hasn't tried to contact you?" Nate asked.

"Or my mom?" Serena put in.

"Too risky" Chuck responded. "If my memory serves me right. Lily was in the process of leaving him for Rufus. He only came out of hiding to save me after the accident"

"Which were very thankful for" Darcy said.

"I was hoping to return the favor but your girlfriend ruined that when she exposed Diana. I hope she feels justice has been served. Because she cost me my father."

"Hey ease up. She didn't know about Bart. None of us did but except Darcy"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm not sure" Chuck said and Darcy grabbed his hand. "Once this guy shows up and Diana's girls aren't there. He's gonna know something is up. I need a new plan."

"Let Serena and I do it." Darcy said "We're sisters so we can pass as twins"

"Your girlfriend is right. You need new girls." Blair said walking in.

"Look Blair and I agreeing. Again. So listen" Darcy said kissing his cheek.

"You have a Hollywood Princess and a Julliard actress at your disposal"

"I'm sure she would love the chance to make things right."

"Wonderful" Blair said "Now you go after Diana and make sure she doesn't cancel. We don't want to put a show in for an empty house."

Nate left leaving the four of them waiting on Lola. Chuck got a text and Darcy read it over his shoulder.

"That can't be good" She whispered.

"Where is she? We need to get going" Chuck said and the elevator dinged.

"You said you needed twin's right or someone the same height" Lola said bringing Ivy in.

"Um Lo, you and I would have been more believable. Being you know sisters and all"

"Just let Ivy do it" Chuck said to her.

They got to the hotel and Blair took the girls up.

"I talked to my dad about the apartment in Prague. He said it is ours for the summer if we want"

"I can't wait" he said kissing her.

"So Blair has been a big help in all this"

"Ellis"

"I'm just commenting."

"I love you"

"And I you. It was just a comment. Promise"

"Chuck" Blair said and they turned to her "I wish you would had told me your PI was taking the pictures. I told the girls you would be."

"I am" he said. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't send Andrew Tyler"

"I didn't send him anywhere"

They headed upstairs and the girls were missing.

"Text Lola" he said to Darcy as a text came in.

 **LOLA:** at the place from last night.

"She's at the manor from last night" Darcy said

They headed that way and walked in the manor.

"Oh wait here he comes" they heard Ivy say and they all walked into the room. Two guards grabbed Andrew and Bart came in.

"What the…"

"Surprised to see me? Until you found out I was still alive." Bart asked

"Leave us." Chuck said but Darcy stayed while the rest left.

"You were the last person I saw before the accident. You got out of the car right before it happened."

"When Blair told me they saw you at the hotel earlier, I started thinking. It wasn't a competitor that tried to kill him. It was you."

"You hired me to gather Intel on Nevins, and I did. A lot of it. But he found out, and he threatened me and my family. It was either you or them, so I turned. Told him I'd work for him. And to prove my loyalty, I helped get you out of the way. I told them where you'd be- in the car, and they told me when to get out."

"Did you get all that?" Chuck asked

"Every word." An officer said

"Officers?" Andrew questioned and they hauled him off.

"I guess now the police know the truth. You'll be sticking around." Chuck asked his father and they hugged.

Everyone else left leaving Darcy, Chuck and Bart. Chuck helped Bart pack.

"You're packing to come home right?" Chuck asked.

"Right." Bart said "Now that we have Tyler's confession we can get Nevins and I can show my face again. I wanna thank you son. I didn't think this was gonna be possible but the way you took control and got me out of this mess makes me think I did something right raising you."

"I think we both know you didn't raise me. You were too busy with all those inappropriate transient women to teach me any viable life lessons…accept those about inappropriate transient women."

Bart laughed and looked at Darcy.

"Who's the girl?" he asked and Chuck turned to her and waved her over. She headed over.

"This is Darcinda Ellis. My girlfriend"

"Christmas tree girl?" Bart asked getting a better look at her.

"Yes, that would be me"

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ellis"

"You too Mr. Bass"

"Please call me Bart"

"Alright" She smiled and Chuck put an arm around her.

"I'll have to lay low. Hire security"

"We'll take care of it together. Like a family. Speaking of which. What about Lily?" Chuck said. "Have you thought about how you want to break the news to her?"

"I'm not sure. My relationship with Lily was on the rocks. You and I were going through a difficult time. Maybe hiding all these years was easier than facing things head on."

"How about we try group therapy next time instead?" Chuck said and grabbed his dad's bag. They got him in a room at The Empire and headed to their home. She cuddled up next to him on the couch.

"Thank you" he said.

"For?"

"Being my Rock these last 5 years."

"Always" she responded then kissed him.

 _A/N: Hope you liked. I know it's very similar to Secret Keeper but there isn't really much you can change when most of the characters are involved in the storyline._


	111. A Night to Remember

_A/N: Last chapter of the night which is also the last chapter of the season. So when I post another one it will be a whole other season. I'm so excited for you to read._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. I do love the so._

 **A Night to Remember**

Darcy walked into the living room. She was set to do what she liked doing best. Plan a party in their ballroom. She got into the bar area and spotted Chuck, Nate and Bart.

"Morning Fellas" she said then kissed Chuck.

"Good Morning" He replied back "Where are you headed."

"Well we're throwing a party for your dad. Someone has to set it up."

"You work here?" Bart asked "For Chuck?"  
"No" she replied "I co-own and co-operate the hotel with Chuck. As equals" She smiled then turned back to Chuck "Lunch later?"

"Of course" he said kissing her.

"Bye Fellas" she said leaving.

She got down to the ball room and was directing her people with her clipboard. Her phone rang.

"Hello" She said.

"You seem busy" she heard her father say.

"Organizing the ball room for Bart's party. Chuck's idea."

"Oh no"

"What?"

"You only call him Chuck when you're mad at him"

"I'm not mad at him per say."

"Darc"

"I guess Serena downloaded Blair's diary to Gossip Girl"

"And?"

"Blair and Chuck dad. They use to be together."

"Used to honey. Used to. He's with you now. Just get through tonight and you'll be in Prague with him. Henry and Sara style"

"Thank you Dad"

"It's what I'm here for. To talk you off a ledge"

"I needed it"

"I will let you get back to whatever it is your doing."

"Planning a party for Bart"

"Have fun. Love you"

"You too" she said then hung up. She took a deep breath and saw Chuck walking her way.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing her.

"Hey" she said.

"Was that William?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Ellis. Ignore the post. I know they're getting to you" he said.

"Bass"

"I don't care what they say. You are my everything. And this summer. I'll prove it"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a surprise" he said then kissed her and walked away.

She headed upstairs to take a little break when her dad walked in.

"Hey" he said.

"I'm fine. Bass and I are good"

"Good" he said.

"Bass told me to ignore them."

"And I agree with him"

"Dad!" Lola said coming in

"Your roommate said I could find you here" her dad said "I lucked out because I get to see two of my girls "

"Is everything okay? Did something happen with mom's case?"

"I am gonna let you two have this conversation" Darcy said "Good to see you Dad"

She headed back downstairs to the ballroom.

*Chuck and Bart*

"I'm proud of you son" Bart said as they walked through the Empire. "Lily told me you stepped up but I had no idea how much you accomplished."

"Thank you. How was seeing Lily after all this time."

"I never dealt with such a formidable women. Made me regret not treating her better."

"They do require dedication"

"And which of your two women are you talking about. Miss Ellis or Miss Waldorf?"

"With Blair I lost my temper, I lost myself. But she and I weren't meant to be."

"So you turned to the girl I told you not to get into business with. The one you would sneak off to get high and whatever else you did up there."

"Ellis was more than just someone to hang out with. She became my best friend. When we thought you died. She was there for me because she got it. I did something stupid last year and lost her and when I got her back I swore I would never lose her again. She's my future."

Later that night Darcy arrived in the ballroom. It was perfect and that made her happy.

"This place looks amazing" Lily said.

"Thank you" she said.

"Have you seen the Bass men?"

"Not yet" she smiled then spotted them at the bar. "There they are"

"Miss Ellis" an employee said.

"I'll tell Charles you'll be right over."

"Thank you Lily"

She turned to the employee.

"Security is set all around. Mr. Bass already talked to Press about Q&A as well"

"Thank you" she smiled then the employee took off. She looked over to the bar and saw Chuck looking at something. She walked over. "May I ask what's in the box?"

"My father gave it to me. I'm returning it"

"Blair's ring" she faked a smile.

"I'm returning it Ellis."

"Good" she smiled.

"After this party I have a surprise for you before we take off for Prague."

"I can't wait" she replied.

"You'll love it" he said.

"There you go putting that word in my mouth again" she said then kissed him.

"Mr. Bass" someone said and they pulled apart.

"I guess it's time for you to go introduce your dad" she said. "We can do this kissing thing later"

"Can't wait" he said.

She watched him present his dad and then Bart turned around and basically stabbed him in the back. Darcy watched him go to the elevator. Part of her wanted to follow him but she also knew he needed time alone.

*Chuck and Bart*

Chuck looked at the city on the roof.

"I thought that went well." Bart said and he turned "What did you want to discuss?"

"You said this was a family business?" Chuck said "What happened to us being partners?"  
"You said partnership. I said nothing and did what was best for my company"

"The only reason this company still exist is because I saved it. All I've done is work to protect your legacy"

"And swoon over that actress. She's not a business women Charles. She's a Hollywood starlet."

"Ellis has helped me. She and I are partners."

"I told you getting into business with her would be a mistake. You didn't listen."

"We fell in love yeah but not because of our business"

"Does she know that you traded Blair or ran away and messed everything up? Or better yet paid Blair's dowry."

"She knows all of that."

"You are still willing to throw everything away for a girl. You proved that when you took the engagement ring."

"This stupid thing? This wasn't for Ellis. This ring screwed everything up with her last year. I gave it back for a reason." Chuck said "You gave me a ring that means nothing to me"

"It was a test"

"A test"

"One you failed"

"Failed?" Chuck said "I got you out of hiding. I took down your enemy. I built this Empire"

"No the most you've done is used my money to redecorate" Bart said "Oh and probably your girlfriends money. Bass Industries needs to be ran by a man."

Darcy sat in their bedroom. She stood up and walked toward the elevator. She needed to find Chuck she was getting really worried about him. She was about to press the button when it opened and Chuck walked in.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied grabbing his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Seeing you as made it a little better"

"Just a little?" she said "What can I do to make it better?"

"Let me take you to my surprise?"

"It's not here? In our Empire?"

"No" he replied.

They headed down to the limo and got inside. He put a blindfold on her and she laughed. They got to where they were going and he guided her up to the room.

"Where are we Bass?" she asked and he took the blindfold off. She realized they were on the Palace rooftop. "Why are we here?"

"Find our stash?" he whispered in her ear. She walked over to the corner and pulled the brick out but instead of their stash, there was a ring.

"Bass" she said a tear escaping. He walked over and grabbed it then got down on one knee.

"You are everything to me. My best friend, my partner in crime, and in business, my talented girlfriend, my savior. I will admit to wanting to get in your pants when I first met you. But the more I got to know you the more I wanted more. It wasn't until you saved my life just how much more it was I wanted. I want to spend the rest of my life…"

"Yes" she said

"You didn't let me finish?"

"I want to marry you Charles Bass"

"Can I Finish?"

"Yes" she said then laughed.

"Will you Darcinda Cecila Van der Woodsen Ellis marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes." He put the ring on her finger then kissed him.

A little while after making love on the roof they leaned against the wall intertwined.

"Can we do it this summer?" she asked.

"In Prague?"

"Yes"

"Jack and your father already have it set up"

"Jack?"

"I gave him a call after my father stabbed me in the back with the company. Asked for his assistance in taking my dad down. He asked about his favorite future niece in law. I told him I was proposing to you tonight"

"Your dad hates me doesn't he?"

"I don't care what he thinks about you."

"Wait you said my dad? You asked his permission?"

"I did" he said and she kissed him.

"Can we keep this between us? Until summer is over? I want this summer to be just about us. No interruptions."

"Yeah" he said.

She looked back down at her ring. It was absoultly perfect. It looked so much like her mother's ring.

The next day she walked out of the bedroom. She put her bags by the elevator and looked down at her ring. She slipped it in her pocket and walked out to see Nate, Chuck and Lola.

"I'm gonna miss you" Lola said hugging her.

"Me too" she said then turned to Nate "I'll miss you too Archibald but you hurt her and as big sister I'll beat your ass."

"And I know that's a promise" he replied hugging her. "You two stay out of trouble. I don't want to read about Henry and Sara Thomas robbing a jewelry store or something."

"Nate." Darcy said "Henry and Sara aren't thieves"

"I'm lost" Lola said.

"It's a long story" Chuck said. "We better go. Jack said he'll meet us at the airport"

"Now that scares me" Nate said then hugged his two best friends.

One Week Later…

Darcy stood in the mirror looking at the beautiful dress. She couldn't believe she was marrying Chuck Bass.

"You look beautiful" she heard her dad say.

"Thank you dad. For everything"

"It's been and honor watching you grow up into this fierce women. You remind me every day of your mother. She would have liked Chuck"

"Maybe not at first"

"Maybe not but the man out there she would."

"She definitely would"

"Should we get you to your groom?"

"Yes"

Her father walked her down the aisle. Eric stood on one side and Chuck along with Jack stood on the other. She wanted Serena there too but she wasn't answering. They got to the Alter and her father stood before them. He got ordained so he could marry them.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…" William went on and both Darcy and Chuck said their vows. They were both so happy. "The rings?"

Eric handed Darcy hers for Chuck as Jack handed Chuck's for her.

"With this ring I be-wed" Chuck said and slid the ring on with her engagement ring.

"With this ring I be-wed" she said and slid Chuck's ring on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Chuck leaned in and kissed Darcy. Then dipped her and kissed her again. Happy to have her as his wife.

 _A/N: Oh my god! I really hope you enjoyed. This last little piece here at the end was my plan for a long time. This story was supposed to be a Nate/OC but like you can tell it became a Chuck/OC And I knew I wanted Chuck and Darcy to end up together from chapter 13 or (S1E13) when they're having they're rooftop conversation about Alias._


	112. A New Beginning

_A/N: Got you another chapter out. Beginning of Season 6. I really liked this chapter so I hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only owe Darcy._

 **A New Beginning.**

Chuck carried Darcy into the hotel suite bridal style. He had rose petals everywhere.

"Bass" she said "This place looks beautiful"

"Anything for my wife."

"Say that again" she said kissing him.

"Wife" he replied and brought her to the bed. "Now Mrs. Bass we have exactly 5 days to enjoy this honeymoon suite."

"Say that again" she smiled.

"Honey" he said kissing her shoulder. "Moon"

"No" she replied and he moved to kissing her other shoulder.

"Suite"

"Bass" she giggled.

"Oh Mrs. Bass" he said then kissed her and they spent the rest of their honeymoon enjoying each other's company.

4 Months Later…

While Chuck spent the summer investigating his father. Darcy spent it in California, going to her premiere and also learning of another adventure she and Chuck were going to be going on. About a month and a half after their wedding Darcy found out she was pregnant. She was super excited and had flown into see her husband to celebrate the news. He was over the moon. But now it was time to return home and check on their Empire.

She walked into the Spectator wanting to see her best friend.

"Is that actress Darcy Ellis! Hollywood Starlet!" Nate said walking out of his office.

"Good to see you Archibald" she said hugging him.

"How was the summer?"

"Intoxicating" she smiled.

"Well it looks good on you, you're glowing." Nate said "So I guess that means you and Chuck never left the bedroom"

"Nate!" she blushed.

"I know you two so well" Nate replied.

"Speaking of romance. I heard about you and Lola. I'm sorry"

"It happens." He replied as both their phones rang. Nate stepped into his office leaving Darcy outside of it.

"Hey honey" she answered seeing it was Chuck.

"How are you and baby?" Chuck asked.

"We're fine. How are you? I miss you?"

"Hey Darcy! Have you seen Serena!?" Nate shouted.

"No" she said stepping into his office.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Have you heard from Serena?"

"No" he replied and it was silent.

"Bass?"

"I'll meet you at Lily's"  
"Bass"

"I'm already in the city. I was calling to tell you. And I have Amira"

"I'll meet you at Lily's" she replied. "Can't wait to see you"

She arrived at the Van der Woodsen's.

"Darcy!" Lily said hugging her.

"Hey Lily" Darcy smiled.

"How's your father?"

"Good, I saw him when I saw Eric in Prague. All we were missing was Serena and Lola"

"Eric didn't mention seeing you."

"It was brief and sweet" Chuck said walking in.

"Charles. You didn't have to come home"

"I was already in the city. Ellis called and told me about Serena. So I'm here" Chuck said kissing Darcy's cheek.

"It makes me happy to see you two both together" Lily said then spotted a women behind Chuck. "You two are together right?"

"Yes Lily, Bass and I are still very much together." She said "This is Amira. We met her in our travels to Dubai."

"Beautiful city" Bart said entering the conversation. "With beautiful women. I'm Bart Bass"

Bart turned to Chuck.

"Son I trust your summer was relaxing." Bart asked then glanced at Darcy.

"Indeed father, nothing like travel to clear the mind. Right Ellis?" Chuck said turning to his wife.

"Indeed it was" Darcy smiled.

"I showed him all my favorite spots" Amira said.

"Usually Chuck can find a women's favorite spot all by himself" Blair said behind them.

"Good to see you Blair" Darcy said.

"I've got a couple things to clear up at the office." Bart said leaving. Lily following behind him. Blair's friend and Amira also left.

"And then there were three" Darcy said looking at Chuck.

"So how was your summer?" Blair asked.

"Good" Darcy replied. "How was yours?"

"Ellis and I got married" Chuck said.

"Congratulations" Blair replied and the elevator dinged.

"I think Nathaniel is here"

They went through Serena's room finding nothing. Nate got a clue and they headed out of the city. They pulled up to a fancy house.

"Wow" Darcy said glancing at Chuck and he smiled at her.

"Georgina Sparks" Blair said.

"With Humphrey in tow" Chuck responded.

"Hey guys. Nice day for a drive huh?" Dan responded.

"Don't talk to them" Georgina said "Let's go"

"What are you doing with her?" Blair asked.

"The same thing you're doing with him?"

"Um saving my sister" Darcy said.

"No finding Serena and since your following us I need you to follow my lead also" Georgina said.

"Which is what exactly?" Chuck asked.

"Do nothing. We can't get involved. We're going to observe and record."

"Actually Sparks, that's not how it's happening" Darcy said stepping in front of them all "S is my sister so you're gonna follow my lead"

"Whatever we find we won't judge" Blair said and they continued to walk.

"We're still her friends no matter what."

"We're her family"

"Oh aren't you the nicest little trust fund babies in the whole world. But when it comes to what Serena's capable of I think you'll find it's nothing like what you imagined."

"I beg to differ" Darcy replied "One, I'm a recovering alcoholic and two my childhood best friend died of an overdose 4 months after her wedding. I've seen crazy shit."

Chuck grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I would just like to point out that most serial killers are high-functioning members of society who lead a double life. She could be trapped in the basement or buried in the backyard."

"Good idea, Georgina. Why don't you grab a shovel and start digging?" Blair said

"There's gotta be an explanation for all this." Dan said

They got to the door and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"I believe you can. We're looking for our friend Serena." Chuck said

"Blonde. Legs for days. Effortless charisma that only someone far less secure than I am would find threatening." Blair said getting a look from Darcy. Blair then pointed at her. "Kinda looks like this one here next to me, only taller."

"And I'm the weird one?" Georgina said

"I believe you mean Sabrina?" the maid said and they all saw Serena standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked them as they followed her into the living room.

"Uh, looking for you." Blair said

"To observe and record." Georgina replied

"No. We're here to help you." Nate said

"And get you home." Chuck said

"And, uh, I don't even know what I'm doing here." Dan said which involved both Blair and Georgina to smack him.

"Can't you see there's a party going on and you're not invited?"

"Crashing parties is one of our favourite pastimes." Chuck said.

"Especially when it involves infiltrating a sophisticated yet deadly cult. Now which one is the charismatic leader" Georgina said.

"Please leave before it's too late." Serena said.

"Sabrina!" A guy yelled.

"Too late." Serena said.

"Sabrina, you didn't tell me you invited friends."

"That is so Sabrina." Blair said.

"Oh, she loves surprises." Nate replied.

"She has so many surprises, you could write a book about them." Dan said.

"Where to end that book is the challenge."

"I hope you don't mind us dropping by." Chuck said sticking out his hand

"Steven" the guy said. "Nice to meet you. And of course not. The more, the merrier on this special day. Please, stay and be a part of it."

"Oh, yes, Steven. I think we will." Blair said

"Why don't we get my friends some drinks then?" Serena said walking out the room with Steven

They walked outside and saw a ceremony. Darcy looked at Chuck worried. He knew what she was thinking.

"This so much worse than we thought" Georgina said.

"Because you're here?" Blair asked.

"It's a nice house, he's a nice guy" Nate replied looking around.

"It's a wedding" Chuck said.

"It definitely is" Darcy said "Excuse me a moment"

Darcy walked down the yard and spotted her sister.

"Serena!" she said walking toward her.

"You are actually the only one I'm happy to see" Serena said hugging her.

"What's going on?"

"What?"  
"Are you getting married?"

"It's not mine" Serena said then spotted Darcy's hand "But I see you got married."

Darcy looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Bass and I" she said "I wanted you there sis. I called you many times."

"I'm sorry"

"There is something else I want to tell you…" Darcy started but Steven was walking forward.

"Hello Ladies" he said.

"This is my sister" Serena said.

"Darcy El…Bass." she said still getting used to it.

"Nice to meet you"

"You as well Steven. I'm gonna leave you two."

"Will you talk to the others"

"Of course" She said then hugged her sister. She started walking back toward them when Blair and Georgina began to make a scene which led them inside.

"Will someone please tell me why your friends are ruining David and David's wedding?"

"I know I have some explaining to do but can we talk just the two of us please" Serena said.

"No!" No one goes anywhere" Georgina yelled "No more lies. I have proof your own drugs. I found these in your bathroom"

"Yeah those are vitamins" Steven said.

"Like we're supposed to believe that?"

"Steven makes them. He has a Holistic Health Company"

"Wait. You're Steven Spence. Ellis and I saw you speak at a T.E.D conference last year" Chuck said.

"I told you I was fine"

"Actually no you didn't" Dan said.

"Dan is right. You fell off the face of the earth without a word"

"Isn't that what you wanted? You kicked me out of your house" Serena said then looked at Dan "And you said you have no reason to ever speak to me again."

Serena looked at Nate and Chuck.

"And what, you two were too busy doing whatever it is you do to even send a text. The only person in this room who even bothered to contact me is my sister, and I feel bad that I didn't respond. Sorry Darc"

"I'm happy to know you're alive" Darcy said.

"I spent the summer in the middle east dealing with something related to my father. It's serious" Chuck replied.

"So am I. About turning my life around"

"Wait Blair. You two spent the summer apart?"

"Why would they spend it together?" Darcy asked confused. Chuck shrugged his shoulders confused as well.

"I started my summer on a train being revived by paramedics"

"Mouth to mouth on public transportation. Yeah I'd say that's rock bottom" Georgina said.

"I would too. Which is why I wanted to start fresh. Without any of you" Serena said then looked at Darcy "Except Darcy."

"Darcy?!" Blair shouted.

"I'm her sister" Darcy responded.

"Guys!" Nate yelled and Serena took off. Blair behind her followed by Dan. Chuck grabbed Darcy's hand and kissed it. Nate spotted the ring. "Wait. Did you two get married?"

Darcy nodded.

"That's fantastic!" Nate replied. At least something was going right for two of his friends.

*Dan and Blair*

Dan followed Blair outside.

"I don't believe you!" Dan said.

"Well I'm not gonna let her charge…" Blair started.

"No not Serena. You." Dan said "That you chose Chuck, I don't like but I begrudgingly accept. But then I find out you're not even with him"

"He's with Darcy. Married to her actually" Blair said.

"So I didn't lose you to Chuck?"

"I have to find Serena"

Later that evening they sat in the limo on their way home.

"So that was a fun day" Darcy said laying her head on his lap. He began to run his fingers through her hair "I'm worn out"

"Let's get you home and to bed" he said and she sat up and looked at him. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm so happy were both in the city"

"Me too" he said.

They got back to the Empire and walked in. Amira sat on their couch.

"Amira?" Chuck said.

"Hey" Darcy said.

"It's late. I thought you would be in your own suite?"

Amira nodded her head toward the coffee table and they spotted a suitcase. Chuck walked over and opened it revealing a ton of money.

"Your father gave it to me to keep quiet"

"Wow, what do you know?" Darcy asked taking a seat.

"I swear I don't but now I want to"

"I'm very intrigued myself."

"Me too" Chuck said.

"I should let you two have some alone time" Amira said "We can discuss this in the morning. I know it's been months since you last saw your wife"

"Goodnight Amira" Darcy said and she left. Darcy stood up and Chuck walked closer to her and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I could get use to this"

"Same" he said kissing her. Both so happy to finally be in the same city. This was a great start to a new beginning.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I really liked this chapter._


	113. Life is Great

_A/N: Another chapter for you all. Thank you for sticking with me. It means so much to me. This is actually one of my favorite chapters. So I really hope you love it._

 **Life is Great**

Darcy walked into the bar area and spotted Amira and Chuck surrounded by paperwork.

"Morning" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Lily invited us to Brunch" he replied.

"I can't" she replied "I promised Serena I would have brunch with her. But you should take Amira"

Chuck glanced at Amira then back to his wife.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she replied putting her hands on his shoulders and then kissing him. "Baby and I will be okay"

"Are you telling Serena?"

"Yes, I need to tell her before I start showing and she finds out on some tabloid"

"And your father?"

"He's supposed to be in town soon, so I'll do it then" she smiled.

"I'll miss you"

"And I you" she replied "Maybe if I finish early I'll stop by, or vice versa"

Chuck gave her one last kiss and she headed out. She got to the café that she told Serena she would meet her at. She spotted her sister and sat down across from her.

"I can't believe that you're married?" Serena said after they ordered.

"I'm still getting used to it myself."

"Yeah"

"Yeah, after the amazing mind blowing honeymoon"

"Overshare"

"We went our separate ways to deal with some stuff. When we went to find you was the first time I had seen him in a couple months."

"You got married a couple months ago?"

"Beginning of June"

"Oh?"

"Bass was in Dubai dealing with some business and I flew in to surprise him and to share some information" Darcy said.

"So you're still calling each other Bass and Ellis? No first names?"

"It feels weird honestly. I only call him Chuck when I'm mad at him."

"So what information were you sharing with him. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually this is why I mostly accepted the offer for brunch. This and well seeing you"

"Share" Serena laughed.

"Not only are Bass and I married but we are also gonna be parents. You're gonna be an Aunt."

"Oh my god! Darcy that's so exciting" Serena said hugging her sister. "How did Dad take it?"

"I haven't told him yet. It's an in person bombshell. And well I haven't seen him since the wedding"

"Yeah I guess that would be an in person conversation."

"Yeah"

"Can I see the ring?" she asked and Darcy put her hand in front of her. "It's so beautiful"

"He had it designed to look like my mother's"

"Your relationship almost sounds like an epic fairy-tale"

"Only we didn't fall for each other at first site"

"Didn't you like hate him"

"Hate is a very strong word. I just wasn't a fan of his. And then he grew on me. A lot"

"Then you fell in love with him. So how did he propose?"

Darcy blushed just thinking of it.

"The Palace Rooftop"

"Where you two began?"

"Yes and we got married in Prague"

"Okay scratch the fairy tale, this is an epic romance book"

"I really wished you could have been there."

"Same but I'm sure I was in your heart"

"Yes"

"So who was all there?"  
"Dad, Eric and Jack"

"Jack Bass?"

"Yeah" Darcy replied "He's technically family now"

"Oh I totally forgot to ask you. Will you and your husband, wow I love saying that, come to the Conservatory Gala tonight? I'm hosting"

"Then we must go. I will try my best to get him there"

"Thank you, after this I have to go see Nate about a check"

After brunch she headed back to the Empire. She got up to the penthouse. Chuck was on the phone.

"… I'm sorry Lily, I had no idea. I have to go" he said looking at Darcy. She gave him a weird look then turned around and looked to see Amira. Chuck hung up the phone. "When were you planning to tell me you had an affair with my father?"

"Whoa what?" Darcy asked

"Bart and I were only together one weekend. I didn't mention it because you were investigating his business not his personal life."

"I was looking for his secrets" Chuck yelled.

"Yeah I think you classify as one" Darcy said then turned to Chuck "I'm gonna be in our room. When this is done, can we um talk?"

"Yeah" he said and she walked into her bedroom. She spotted the mirror and walked over. She lifted her shirt and saw her little belly bump. She put her hand on it and smiled. "You look so beautiful"

She turned to her husband and kissed him.

"How did that whole thing work out?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of" he replied sitting down.

"Well then if it's all handled will you accompany me to Serena's gala?" She asked sitting down on his lap and kissing him.

"I really wish I could but I can't"

"Then I'll call…"

"You go, its Serena's Gala" he said kissing her cheek. "I know it will mean the world to her that you are there"

"Okay" she responded getting up.

"And when you get home, I will be waiting. Dessert and cider waiting for my beautiful wife"

"If I wasn't already married to you I would totally ask you to marry me"

He chuckled then kissed her.

Darcy arrived at the Gala. She was being cautious about people seeing her small bump because she wanted to be able to tell people before word got out. That included Gossip Girl.

"Darcy!" she heard her sister say and she walked toward her. "You made it!"

"Yes"

"And Chuck?"

"He apologizes, he sends his best"

"Well I got one of you" Serena smiled then linked arms with her and began to walk.

"You look beautiful" Steven said to Serena"

"You made it?" Serena said a little off. Darcy wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"I know how much it meant to you"

"Yeah it did" Serena said then glanced at her sister "Um you remember my sister"

"Darcy right?" Steven said.

"Uh yeah we met at the, we thought you two were getting married but were so wrong about that. I apologize on everyone's. Well mine and my husband's behalf at least."

"Right, um Chuck?"  
"Yes that is he"

"He said Ellis? Is that you"

"Darcy Ellis…Bass"

"As the actress? My Daughter is a fan"

"That's me" she replied then looked at Serena

"Daughter?" Serena asked.

"I should let you two enjoy the party. I thought I saw Nate. She walked away.

"Hey" she heard Nate say behind her.

"Hey" she replied and hugged him. "So dateless tonight or is that brunette that you keep sneaking in and out of the hotel here?"

"Yeah she and I aren't together." He said and she spotted Chuck

"Will you excuse me a second best friend I see my husband" she replied and walked toward Chuck "Hey you made it?"

"Are you and baby okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah were fine?"

"I got your text and was really worried about you?"

"Honey, I didn't text you. But I am glad to see you"

"A distraction"

"What?"

"Bart" he replied and she nodded.

"He texted you pretending to be me. Wait does that mean he knows about the baby?" she whispered.

"You don't worry about it. I will take care of it." He said going to walk away but stopped and turned back to her "I love you"

She smiled at him.

"You too" she said then walked back over to Nate.

"What was that all about?"

"Business" she replied "So about this girl, she wasn't another one of my long lost sisters was she?"

"Har har Darcy"

"Oh my god. You haven't dated Eric yet!"

"Keep it up"  
"He's a great catch and well considering your luck in the girl department maybe Eric is just what you need"

"Nate" a girl said.

"I think this is my sign to go home" she replied to Nate. "Good luck"

Darcy took off before anyone else could say a word. At this point she just wanted to be at home curled up in bed with Chuck.

*Chuck and Bart*

Chuck went running into the Empire.

"Amira!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid you missed her" Bart said leaning on the pool table. "I'd say you could call but she's probably 30,000 feet above the ground by now.

"She wouldn't leave without her…" Chuck said glancing at the safe "…money"

"It's sweet really that you also use your mother's birthday as your combination. You make it all so easy." Bart said "Drink? Hopefully there is more than cider. Your wife's an alcoholic right. That must be boring. Oh but then again she is pregnant right. So she can't drink because of that either"

Darcy walked in and heard Chuck talking so she ducked into the kitchen.

"Business records, blue prints. You need to stop this childish nonsense"

"Yeah coming from the one who faked a text saying my wife and child were in danger. Very classic high school move."

"How about we call a truce. It would make Lily happy. She's very upset that you're trying to destroy our marriage."

"I don't care about your marriage and neither do you"

"Of course I do. Why else would I pay Amira to leave town"

"To protect whatever secret really forced you to fake your death. Something that's obviously no in those files."

"I told you I did it to keep you and Lily safe. Wouldn't you do the same for that beautiful wife of yours? Or perhaps your unborn child."

"Yes I'd do anything for them but that doesn't change the fact I don't believe you" Chuck said "I wanted to believe that I finally got my father's love"

"Then let me give you some Bass properties. We can be a family again."

"It's too late for that" Chuck said and Darcy decided it was time to make her presence noticed.

"Evening Gentlemen" she said.

"I'll leave you two to your romantic evening" Bart said then turned to Darcy "Miss Ellis or is it Mrs Bass now? I never know with celebrities"

Darcy ignored him and walked over to Chuck. They heard the elevator go down and turned to each other.

"So how long were you in the kitchen?" Chuck asked her sitting down on the couch putting a hand to his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bass" she said and walked over to the bar "Remind me to disinfect this whole area"

Chuck chuckled then turned his attention to her.

"How was the Gala?"

"Well good news, the brunette Nate is seeing, not a Van der Woodsen"

"That you know of?"

"I told him he should try Eric"

"I'm sure he took that well."

"Oh and Serena's boyfriend. Steven Spence, he has a daughter"

"How did she take that?"

"I don't know. I opted out of that conversation. She's a fan though"

She poured two glasses of scotch and brought them over to him.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"I eat for two. You drink for two" she said putting them both in front of him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Speaking of the baby? How did Serena take the news"

"She is so excited to be an Aunt"

"As weird as it sounds she is double the aunt. From both sides"

"Yeah I try to forget that part. So thanks" she laughed.

The rest of their evening was spent just the two of them. The next morning she walked out into the bar area and saw Chuck sitting there. She walked over and kissed his cheek. She spotted a photo in front of him.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up.

"Our next step" he replied. He kissed her then kneeled down and kiss her belly. Life was great.

 _A/N: Like I said one of my favorites and it all has to do with those last little bits of Chuck and Darcy._


	114. Telling William the News

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Telling William the News**

Darcy walked into the kitchen seeing Chuck and Nate. She had just gotten off the phone with her dad. He is gonna be in town so she was planning to have dinner with him tonight to tell him about the baby.

"Jack's people on the ground are helping to find out who the mystery man with Bart in Amira's photo is?" Chuck said.

"Did he come up with anything?" Nate asked.

"Not yet. We got a partial plate off the car. Tracked down the restaurant it was parked outside of. So that's a good place to start asking questions."

"Well that's good news. I mean maybe someone in the area will recognize him you know"

"Well let's hope so" Chuck said then turned and spotted Darcy. "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning" she said kissing him "Were you just discussing Jack?"

"Yes, I was just telling Nathaniel that he's helping us with the picture. He also say's congrats"

"Wait Jack wasn't at the wedding?" Nate asked

"He was" Darcy replied the turned her attention to Chuck "Dad's in town. Dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good" he replied as Dan walked in Monkey behind him. Chuck looked at him weird. "I may be negotiation with terrorist, but you're harbouring a fugitive"

"Bass" Darcy said

"I'm gonna head out" he replied kissing her "See you tonight, come on Monkey"

The dog followed Chuck out. Darcy turned back to Nate.

"I'll leave you two, I'm gonna go shower."

She headed back toward her room and got ready for the day after her shower. She came back out and only saw Nate.

"Everyone leave?" she asked.

"Yeah" Nate replied "So Jack was at the wedding"

"Nate, I'm so sorry."  
"Hey it's okay. So what was he congratulating you on?"

"Okay, since I'm telling my father tonight and Serena knows, as does Eric and Lola. I'll tell you"

"Oh the family had to know first. I'm hurt I'm not on that list"

"Nathaniel Archibald you are my best friend and family to Bass and I."

"So what's the news?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's amazing!" Nate said hugging her.

"I'm happy, Bass is happy. We're happy" She replied putting a hand on her small bump. "We were waiting to tell people because of…"  
"The miscarriage"

"Yeah" she replied then looked at her phone "Oh my god, I need to go. I have a meeting"

"With your agent?"

"No, um Dan's old publishing company."

"Oh is this about your biography?"

"Yes" she smiled "And you should get to work, aren't you this editor in chief for a big company"

"Har har Darc"

Darcy got to the publishing company and walked in. She spotted Alessandra.

"Miss Ellis!"

"It's Mrs Ellis Bass or Mrs Bass now"

"Well congratulations"

"Thank you. Um this is about the biography right? If this is you cancelling it I can totally find another writer"

"No, it's done. Dan gave it to us last spring. We were trying to get a hold of you this summer but you are very hard to track. I finally had to call your hotel and leave a message there"

"Yeah, this summer was pretty busy"

"Anyways, Dan explained that your best friend Brooklyn wrote it and he just pieced it together and added an introduction. We wanted your approval before we added it"

"Well whatever it is. I'm totally okay with."

"I'll read it to you and you can tell me what you think"

"Okay" Darcy said.

"Many know Darcy Ellis as this Hollywood Princess that can get whatever she wants, and though that's true she also has this whole other side to her that other's don't get to see. A side New York brought out of her. I learned a lot about her from helping put this together and I now know that the girl you see in the magazines and the tabloids. That isn't Darcy Ellis. This is"

"Wow, that was beautiful"

"He said to call it I Love You, said you would know why."

"It's perfect" she replied.

After her meeting she got back to the Empire and saw Chuck and Monkey on the couch. Chuck on the phone. She walked over and sat with them. Monkey putting his head on her lap. He hung up and turned to her.

"I will be right back." He said kissing her.

"Where are you headed?"

"Blair said she would totally owe me if I helped with a small thing. I figured I might need her scheming ways in the near future"

"She is very good at that" Darcy replied.

"Do you wanna come?"

"What is it for?"

"Her fashion show"  
"No" Darcy said "Not any offence to her, just remember the last one I went to"

"Then I will pick up some cider and dinner on the way home for us and your father."

"You read my mind" Darcy said and kissed him "Give Blair my best"

He left and she turned to Monkey petting him. The elevator dinged. She got up and walked toward it seeing her Dad.

"Dad!" she said hugging him. They walked back into the living room and took a seat. "Dinner is a little late, Bass is picking it up."

"Well then you and I can talk" he said. "How is married life?"  
"Amazing, especially now that we're under the same roof, let alone the same city."

"I bet, so now that you two are back in the same city are you two discussing children. Eventually I will want grandkids"

"It's funny that you say that. It's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled

"That's amazing sweetheart. How far?"

"About 19 weeks"

"And why am I just now finding out?"

"I thought it was a in person conversation and there is something else, in Bass and I's past"

"What?"

"Remember the summer he and I were on our break, and I got sick at the beginning?"  
"You were pregnant?"

"Miscarriage" she replied.

Her father pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh sweetheart, you should have told me. I would have been there for you so you wouldn't have to go through that alone."

"I had Nate" She smiled "and then when I told Bass he was there, we were there for each other."

"Oh sweetheart"

"It's the reason we kept Monkey" she said.

"I always wondered why you two got a dog"

They continued talking for a while and the elevator dinged and Chuck walked into the living room.

"I will take that as my cue to leave" William said standing up.

"Good to see you sir" Chuck said shaking his hand.

"You too son" William replied "I hear that you are gonna be a father"

"Yes"

"Are you excited"

"Over the moon" Chuck said

"I think you're gonna be an incredible father and husband. You make my girl here very happy."

"She does the same for me" Chuck said "While also keeping me on my toes"

"She is her mother's daughter"

"Well I will leave you two. By that cider it looks like there is a celebration in orders"

"Every day with this girl is a reason to celebrate" Chuck said.

William shook his hand again and then hugged him. Then turned to his daughter and hugged her.

"I want baby updates" he said. "This is my first grandbaby"

"I thought Monkey was" she joked and Monkey looked up.

"You are right. Sorry Monkey" William said.

He left leaving the couple. Darcy walked over to Chuck and kissed him.

"How was the show?" she asked.

"Jack called so I left"

"And?"  
"I will tell you in the morning. Right now I want to scoop you up and celebrate our one step closer" He said then did just that. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and poured them each a glass of cider.

"To our future" She said and they clinked glasses. He then grabbed both glasses and sat them to the side. He then kissed his beautiful wife. Tomorrow could wait for the news. Tonight was all about his wife.


	115. Lady Alexander

_A/N: Hope you like._

 **Lady Alexander**

Darcy arrived back at the Empire following her 20 week appointment. She really wanted Chuck there but understood what he was doing was for their child's future. When she got up to the penthouse she walked in and spotted Blair sitting on the couch looking at a laptop.

"Hey" she said and Blair glanced at her.

"Chuck is in your bedroom" Blair replied then went back to looking at the computer.

"Thank you" Darcy said.

"Congrats by the way. On the baby" Blair said "I saw the appointment on the fridge when I got here"

"Thank you" Darcy said then walked into her bedroom.

"Hey beautiful" Chuck said seeing her "How was the appointment?"

"Wish you would had been there"

"I know" he replied kissing her. "So do we have a gender yet"

"In this envelope" she said handing it to him. "You should opened it"

"Together?" he said and they opened it. He took out the paper and smiled.

"What are we having?" she asked.

"How does the name Olivia Bass sound?" he asked.

She kissed him.

"You are amazing" she replied then kissed him again. She then remembered Blair "And as much as I want to shut that door and show you how much I admire you, um we have a brunette on the couch."

"Right Blair" he said

"Yes" she replied.

"She said she owed me for the fashion show. So I thought she could help on Lady Alexander"

"Any luck?"

"None"

"I'm sorry honey" she said "I'm sure the three of us together, as weird as that sounds, can find something on this women"

"You are the best thing in this entire world, you know that right"

"It's nice to be reminded from time to time" she smiled as the left the room.

"So I've gone through the peerage regristries of all the royals in the western Europe" Blair said spotting the couple. "The closest I could find was a Lady Alexandria of Lisbon. But she died 50 years ago in a portuguse mental hospital"

"This is a dead end" Darcy said sitting down.

"I guess he had his body guard feed us bad intel"

"I wouldn't put it past him"

Blair looked between the two of them.

"By him you mean your father right?" Blair asked.

Darcy looked at Chuck and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find some dirt on him. Something hasn't been adding up"

"And you're helping him?"

"I'm trying my best but there are some things he doesn't want me to get involved it"

"Stress on the baby" Blair replied.

"Yeah" Darcy said.

They sat in silence for a while but then Blair got on the computer and started typing.

"Um what did you just think of?" Darcy asked standing next to Blair.

"So my mom has this friend, named Lady Vaughn"

"Like Lady is her first name?" Darcy asked trying to figure out where the girl was going.

"Yes, she changed it to sound more important so she couldt sit on all the boards of all the big museums. And it worked"

"Very clever"

"So you're saying Lady Alexander might have done the same?" Chuck asked.

"There she is. Lady Alexander" Blair said. Darcy and Chuck glanced at the screen.

"It says she's a portrait" Chuck said and walked away. Darcy walked over to him.

"This isn't a dead end Bass"

"How?"  
"Well portraits have artists right? Someone had to have painted her. We find the artist and go talk to him."

Chuck kissed her then pulled away.

"Here you go" Blair said handing Darcy a paper. "His address and name"

"Thank you"

"My work here is done. I have my own work to get too" Blair said grabbing her bag. "Hope it works out"

Chuck left while Darcy stayed at the Empire. She spotted Dan's new piece on Nate and read it shaking her head. Moments later Chuck walked back in.

"So?" She asked standing up.

"Are you reading that garbage?" he asked spotting the article.

"I was browsing it" she said "You're dodging"

"Dead end" he said "Lady Alexander is a horse"  
"A horse? Really? Are you sure we got the right…"  
"Ellis. Let's just face it. Dead end."

"No I refuse to believe that Bart has beat us" Darcy said then turned to the computer and put in Lady Alexander Horse. A whole page showed up including an ad for a horse show. "Maybe if we find her owner then we can get back on the right path. She has to belong to someone"

"Anything?"

"Here she is Lady Alexander."

"Who is her owner"

Darcy scanned the screen and got to owner.

"Um well according to this. Your father"

"Seriously?"

"And he bought a ton of them. All from the same guy."

"Let me see" Chuck said reading over her shoulder. "I don't recognize the name"

"Say's his horses are gonna be at some horseshow" Darcy said "Today"

"I'll get us tickets" he replied kissing her "God I love you so much"

"You too" she smiled closing the laptop. Chuck left and she looked down at her bump and put a hand to it. "Daddy and I make an excellent team"

Darcy left and checked on the books and then went and got some food real fast. All this investigating was making her hungry. She got back to the Empire and spotted Lily talking to Chuck.

"Lily" Darcy said.

"Darcy, good to see you" Lily said hugging her "Congrats on your nuptials to Charles"

"He makes me a very happy girl" Darcy replied.

"Speaking of Girls" Chuck said putting a hand on Darcy's back.

"Yes, um Bass and I are excpecting"

"You're pregnant!" Lily said "Congrats"

"Thank you, we found out this morning were having a little girl " Darcy smiled then looked at her husband "Was I um interrupting something?"  
"Lily was here trying to get me to call a truce"

"Oh" Darcy said "But um we are gonna have to cut this short. Bass and I have some business to attend"

"Buisness?" Lily asked. "Something to do with the Empire?"  
"No, um were expanding our horizons."

"Horses. Where the horse show is, it's for sale. We were thinking of buying it. Attach it as like a package stay for the hotel" Darcy said "Or something."

"I can show you around" Lily said and Darcy looked at Chuck. "I promise not a word to your father"

"Sounds great Lily" Darcy said.

They arrived at the stables. Darcy looked around in aw of it. It truly was a beautiful place.

"There is so much to show you. This could take all day." Lily said.

"I'm gonna find a restroom" Chuck said.

"We can wait"  
"He'll find us" Darcy then kissed him and he took off.

"So where should we start?" Lily asked.

"Could we find some food first?" Darcy asked "I am constantly hungry these days"

"You have a beautiful child growing inside you"

"Thank you. We're excited"

"So a little girl. You have any names picked out?"

"Olivia" she responded.

"For your mother" Lily said "I'm sure she is so honoured. How did William take it"

"He's really excited"

"So where was the wedding?" Lily asked then thought of the baby "Please don't tell me you two got married because of the baby?"

"No Lily, she was not reason. We found out about her about a month or so after the wedding."

"Okay"

"We got married in Prague, it's like where we fell for each other."

"I think you two fell for each other way before Prague. Charles has always had a soft spot for you" Lily said and they spotted Serena "Is that Serena?"

Darcy looked then nodded as Serena approached them.

"Serena darling. I had no idea you were coming to this?"

"It was last minute" Serena said and then hugged Darcy "Hey Darc. What are you two doing here? Together?"

"Bonding with my mother-in-law" Darcy said

"This is Steven's daughter Sage" Serena said.

"The brunette that is keeping Nate's bed warm" Darcy said "We haven't exactly met. I'm Darcy, Nate's best friend"

"She's also my sister" Serena said.

"In law?" Sage commented.

"It's complicated" Darcy said.

"Where's Chuck?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah, he should be back by now"

"I'll see if I can find him. I actually need to use the restroom now myself" Darcy said "This will allow you two to catch up"

Darcy walked away and went looking for Chuck. She spotted him leaning on the fence. She smiled and headed toward him.

"There you are" she replied kissing him.

"She called him Uncle Bart" he said.

"Who?"

"His daughter. The previous owner. I found her, and as I was speaking to her. Bart showed up."

"Is he stalking us or something" she asked pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied texting Blair.

"Ellis?"

"I'm pulling a special card" she replied. "The I don't want to stress myself out on this card"

"You're so sneaky" Chuck said

"Yeah I know" she said "Now let's go home. I can give you a shoulder massage and other things"

"Let's go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the limo.

They arrived at home and Chuck walked to the bar and poured a drink then sat on the couch. Darcy walked over and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Shouldn't I be giving you a massage not the other way around?" he asked.

"Well you're the one who's had a bad day, not me" she said then kissed his cheek. She then walked over and sat next to him. "I have a feeling that things are gonna go our way soon."

"Thanks to you" he said as the elevator dinged and a girl stepped off.

"I'll let you two talk" Darcy said getting up "I'll be waiting for you"

"I'll be in soon" he replied and kissed her.

She walked into the bedroom and changed for bed. She laid down on the bed and was about to drift to sleep when the bed shifted.

"Bart was breaking the law" he whispered in her ear. She shifted and looked at him "He wasn't buying horses. He was paying for oil"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he replied "Thank you"

"What for?"

"Loving me."

"Everyday for the rest of my life" she replied "You're my world Charles Bass, I'd do anything for you"

"And I would do anything for you Darcinda Ellis Bass" he replied and kissed her.

 _A/N: I know I know its very much like the episode and like Secret Keeper but I just couldn't have Chuck go to the horse show and not bring his wife especially since they lied to Lily about buying it and well they were business partners before they were married. Trust me I thought a lot about this chapter when typing it up. All the other ways I tried to write it made no sense so this is how it went._


	116. Marriage Has it's Privileges

_A/N: So last chapter for the night but not of the story. There is about 5-6 more chapters left. Please bare with me. Hope you Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Darcy._

 **Marriage Has it's Privileges**

Darcy stood in front of the mirror looking at her ever growing bump. She had just spend the day before at shopping the maternity section for a dress that was acceptable to attend Cotillion. She was at that self-conscious stage but Chuck always reassured her that she was beautiful. She walked out in the dining area to see Chuck and Nate at the table.

"…Bart's been too careful to leave any trace of the transactions on the books" Chuck said and Darcy put a hand on his shoulder then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Morning boys" She replied.

"It's pretty easy to fake numbers" Nate replied as Darcy took a seat at the table.

"Are you speaking from personal experience" Darcy asked and Nate gave her a confusing look "You okay Nate?"

"Yeah"

"She meant your father" Chuck said.

"Right, But he got caught. But a lot of people do creative accounting to get past a rough patch" Nate replied.

"And I'm sure they all tell themselves that" Darcy responded then spotted the tux "Is that for Cotillion?"

"Yeah I'm escorting Sage"  
"Third times the charm" Chuck said standing up "Hope it goes well"

"Blair, Jenny and now Sage. Lucky, lucky guy"

"Well not everyone gets it on the first try" Nate commented "Or were not all you two"

"Well there is only one Charles Bass and Darcinda Ellis" Darcy smiled.

"I will see you later" Chuck said to Darcy kissing her.

"Baby and I will be here" she replied and he headed out.

"Serena" he heard him say

"Hi Chuck, Bye Chuck" Serena replied and they heard the elevator.

"Hey S" Darcy said

"Hey sis? How's my niece?"

"Good, but we need to go pee" Darcy said getting up. She headed to the restroom and then came back out. Serena still sitting at the table with Nate.

"See this is where my female advice skills fall short. Most of my exes would just steal my phone and go through my emails"

"Ironically two of them are here" Darcy said "And I never read your emails."

Serena laughed.

"That was a joke"

"Of course" Serena said standing up "See you later"

Serena left and Darcy turned to Nate very confused.

"What exactly was that about?"

"Steven. I guess he's acting weird"

"So I know you've dated sisters, but I think dating your ex's boyfriend's daughter really takes the cake"

"I really hate you sometimes" Nate laughed standing up "Take care of my god daughter"

"You seriously think you're god father?"

"I'm both you and Chuck's best friend, if I'm not godfather then you two really suck"

"That was a joke" she replied and he smiled then left. Her phone rang and she answered "Hello"

"Hey beautiful" Chuck responded

"Did you get through to Lily today?"

"No"

"Okay?"  
"I ran into Ivy as well"

"And what did she want?"

"She wants to help"

"Trust your guy with that one Bass. You know I'll have your back all the way"

"I love you"

"And I you"

"See you at Cotillion" he said

"I'll be the pregnant one"

"And the most beautiful" he said and they hung up.

Later that evening Darcy arrived at Cotillion. She glanced around looking for Chuck. Many people stopped to talk to her about her pregnancy. She finally spotted him talking to Dan and Blair.

"…I see you immortalized me once again in print" Chuck said to Dan.

"There you are" she said grabbing his arm "Dan. Blair."

"Should I be concerned about your level of obsession" Chuck asked.

"Not at all. I find your battle with your father inspiring. Especially with a child of your own on the way"

"Very inspiring" Blair said.

"Are you two back together?" Darcy asked

"Um" Blair said "So do you two have any names picked out?"  
"Olivia"

"Olivia Bass, beautiful" Blair replied "Right Dan?"

"Well knowing what I learned about you from the book, I think it's perfect"

"Thank you Dan" Darcy said.

"We should make our rounds." Chuck said.

"Yes, it's so good to see you two again. And together" Darcy said and they walked away. She looked around at all the debutants. "Remember our cotillion. When you swooped in and saved me"

"Austin's lost was my gain" Chuck said "I'd do it again"

"Good" she said and kissed him. "So how was the whole deal with Ivy?"

"She's tricking Bart into thinking I was speaking to her so he'll come here and confront her" he said and she spotted Lily.

"I'm parched" she replied motioning toward the drinks.

He glanced that way and then they started walking that way. Bart walked toward her as well.

"Charles how could you!" Lily said "after everything I did to try and make peace"

"I don't want peace" Chuck said. "I want you to help us make him pay for what he did"

"Put a silver spoon in your mouth? Or raise you as a single parent. Which one do you want to punish me for first son?"

"You have to trust us, you are aiding and a bedding a criminal." Darcy replied.

"That's enough!" Lily said.

"Do you want to end up like Ruth Madoff? Losing your son to defend your husband" Chuck said.

"I don't want to lose anyone Charles but you're leaving me no choice. I'm going to get my coat. You should do the same Darcy and get Charles home" Lily said and walked away. Darcy turned to Chuck giving him a sorry look.

"What can I say? Marriage has its privileges. But you already knew that" Bart replied and walked away.

"I really want to punch him" Darcy said grabbing Chuck's hands

"Let's go home" he replied kissing her.

They got back home and Chuck collapsed on the couch then pulled Darcy on to him. Monkey following them both.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing him.

"If only" he replied.

"Well I'm exhausted. Taking down your dad really wears a girl out"

He scooped her up and took her into the bedroom kissing her on the way there. Later in the night Darcy woke up to see Chuck not there. She put on her robe and walked out into the living room to see Chuck sitting at the table hanging up the phone.

"Hey" she said leaning in the door way.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" she replied walking toward him. She sat on his lap and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"I just got off the phone with Ivy?"

"Not really what your beautiful pregnant wife wants to hear"

"It was about Bart"

"Yeah?"

"Just asking her if she saw anything unusual during her encounter"

"And?"

"An envelope" he said.

"So tomorrow's problem?" she replied kissing him.

"Tomorrow's problem" he replied.


	117. Traffic

_A/N: Here's you guys a chapter. Sorry for the long delay. I was away from a computer for a week so I was unable to post a chapter so to make up for it. After this chapter I will post another soon after._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, that is all._

 **Traffic**

Darcy put the final touches on her makeup. She was getting ready to have breakfast with her father and her uncle. She tried to get Serena to come along but with the whole sex tape being released at Cotillion Serena wasn't really up for it. She walked out into the living room and spotted her husband and Monkey on the couch. Nate standing behind them.

"He won't. But someone else might. Bruce Caplan dropped the envelope off to Bart that morning"

"Business talk in the morning. My fave" Darcy said then kissed Chuck.

"Wait, Bruce Caplan, the Bass Business Manager?" Nate asked "He won't spill any of Bart's secrets to you"

"But he might someone else" Darcy replied.

"Like Who?"

Chuck turned to Nate smiling.

"Perhaps the head of the Spectator"

"Me?"

"Ask for 'Business Management' advice" Darcy said using air quotes.

"You are an evil genius" Nate said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

"So now that we clarified you're a beautiful evil genius, what are you up to today?" Chuck said standing up and kissing her.

"Breakfast with Dad and Keith, wanna join?"

"I would normally love too but I need to do some business myself. Are you telling William about our name choice"

"Definitely" she replied "But I'm not sure I like Elizabeth as a middle name."

"We will think of something amazing to go with Oliva"

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked kissing him. "I should go"

"I love you"

"And I you" She said leaving.

She got to the restaurant they agreed to meet at and spotted her Dad and Uncle already sitting.

"She made it" her dad said standing up and greeting her "I went ahead and order some pancakes for you"

"No Chuck?" her uncle asked.

"He is dealing with some business"

"Empire?"

"Bass" she replied sipping the water in front of her "As in Bart Bass, my evil father-in-law"

"That's right. You're a married women now" Keith said "I always thought you two were meant to be"

"Keith" she replied.

"What?" he replied "Was is Prom night that you told me what was it. Oh right 'I'll never date Chuck"

"I was 18 and obsessed with Nate. Things changed. I changed."

"So any baby news?" her dad asked.

"Marriage and a baby, you are having quite the year" Keith said.

"Yes, Bass and I are very happy. In both departments."

"I'm happy for them" her dad said. "So news?"

"Yes" she smiled. "We were thinking Oliva as a name"

"A girl?" her dad.

"Yeah, you're okay with the name right?"

"She would be so honoured to share her name with her granddaughter." Her father said and she looked over to see her uncle nodding as well.

They finished breakfast and she headed home. She walked into Chuck and Nate standing in the living room with a cell phone.

"What am I missing?" she asked.

"We stole, well Nathaniel stole Bruce's phone"

"Need help cracking it?"

"No we got that, we found Traffic in his Calendar"

"Like he was stuck in traffic?" she asked.

"Oil trafficking perhaps" Chuck said and she sat down next to him.

"Like a nuclear bomb in a briefcase"

"You watch too many movies" Chuck said still looking at the phone.

"I blame Darcy for that"

"I like movies" she replied " I actually got Bass to watch a few with me once as well"

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"Traffic" Chuck said

Darcy looked at him and smiled.

"Oh my god, yes that makes perfect sense" Darcy said.

"Okay will you two please clue me"

"In the movie they stored there illegal information in the back of the paintings" Darcy said.

"You think that's it?"

"I'm no Art guru but I do know a women who owns a lot of it"

"Lily"

"I'm banned from the building" Chuck said.

"And well after the last conversation I had with Lily I highly doubt she will be happy to see me" Darcy replied.

"So that leaves me"

"Thank you" Darcy said.

Nate left. Darcy leaned into Chuck and he pulled her close.

"How was breakfast with Keith and William?" he asked and she turned to him.

"Good, I made my uncle cry. The name"

"What did they say?"

"That my mom would be honoured to share her name with her granddaughter. Now if we could just think of a middle name"

"We will. I promise" Chuck said kissing her. She spotted their prom photo across the room and smiled. "What?"

"Something Keith reminded me of"

"Oh?"

"I told him once that you and I would never be together and now look at us"

"Fate is a funny thing" he replied as his phone rang. He looked at it "It's Nate"

"Speaker" she said.

"I can't find anything" Nate said.

"Nothing?" Darcy asked.

"Not a thing"

"It could be subtle, tape on the backing or a rip in the seam" Chuck replied.

"There's nothing and the back of artwork is really boring" Nate said.

"Hints why it's the back of it" Darcy replied.

"Har har Darc" Nate replied "Someone is coming"

They heard Serena talking and Nate responding which turned to arguing. Chuck looked at Darcy.

"I'm gonna go check on her" Darcy said kissing him "Keep me updated"

"Love you"

"You too" she replied grabbing her bag and heading out. She grabbed a cab and headed to the Van der Woodsen's. She was trying to avoid Lily but she would just have to suck it up to talk to Serena. She got there and headed to the elevator and kept pushing the button but it wasn't working. She looked at the stairs and sighed. "I'm sorry baby but we gotta do this"

She climbed the stairs and got to the penthouse. She got inside noticing a big blank spot on the wall.

"Well I guess that would be where it is" she said to her bump "Hopefully Uncle Nate and Daddy figured that out."

She heard the elevator open and turned to see Serena and Dan.

"Darc?" Serena said "What are you doing here? Did you take the stairs"

"Yeah, baby isn't happy with me" she replied "I was on the phone with Nate earlier and I heard the fight. I was worried about you"

"I know that you all disapprove of Dan, but Darc I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself"

"I know" Darcy replied then looked at Dan "I haven't been able to tell you Thank You"

"For what?" Dan asked.

"My book. What you wrote about me. It was beautiful"

"I didn't know you two were writing a book together?" Serena said "I actually thought you two hated each other.

"More like didn't understand." Darcy replied. "My friend Brooke actually wrote it and Dan pieced it together. I wanted somebody that was gonna be brutally honest. And even though I technically asked him before Inside came out I knew I made the right choice after I read it"

"I'll actually let you two talk" Dan said

"I should actually get going. Bass is probably at home waiting for me. But before I go I just wanna say this. Serena you are my sister and all I want for you is to be happy and if Dan does that, or whoever you choose, I support it."

"I love you sis" Serena said hugging her "and my niece"

"And we you" she replied "Now I should go"

She left and got back at home. She walked into the living room to see the missing painting from the Van der Woodsen's.

"Did we…?" she asked and Chuck shook his head no. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry Honey"

"But you may have been right about working with Ivy"

"If it makes you feel better I was hoping I was gonna be wrong" she replied and he kissed her. They sat on the couch and she looked at the painting.

"What's on your mind beautiful?"

"This can't be the end. We can still get him Bass. I promise" she said looking at him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Thank you for always being here, always fighting with me for our future"

"I'd go to the end of the world with you Charles Bass" she replied "Every single time"


	118. Dad Issues

_A/N: As I promised another chapter and here you go._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy, and I love her oh so much._

 **Dad Issues**

Darcy spent her morning down stairs going over the books and upcoming events for the hotel. She was pretty much done with a staff member hung up the phone and turned to her.

"Mrs. Ellis-Bass" The women said "There's been a noise compliant"

"What room?"

"They said it sounded like it was coming from…the um…penthouse" she replied "dog barking"

"Something must be bothering Monkey. I'll go check it out" Darcy said and headed to the elevator. She got up to the penthouse and Monkey ran to her.

"…could you please send the maid service?" she heard Chuck say in the other room.

"Where is it? In the safe? I see you changed the combination" she heard Bart say.

"What possibly be so important that you misplaced it?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and walked in further to see disaster.

"Um what happened?" Darcy asked.

"My father happened" Chuck responded.

"Cut the crap Chuck. There's the Richard Phillips. It used to have a backing. I know you have it."

"You mean your jail sentence" Darcy replied taking a seat.

"Stay out if this!"

"Have more respect Sir. This is my home after all."

"The Papers?" Chuck said.

"Papers?" Bart asked "You don't have it. You don't even know what you're looking for"

Bart went to leave when Ivy walked in.

"Fabulous" Darcy said "I really wish I wasn't an alcoholic, or pregnant right now. A drink sounds amazing"

"Sorry to interrupt" Ivy replied "But I think I have what you're looking for"

The men sat down. Chuck next to Darcy.

"I could tell by the frenzy at the auction there had to be more at stake than just art" Ivy started "And then I found the microfilm in the painting. I don't know what those numbers mean but they obviously mean a lot to you"

"Name your price" Bart said and everyone looked at him.

"Whatever he says I'll double it" Chuck replied and Darcy smiled at him.

"I don't want money" Ivy replied.

"What do you want then?" Darcy asked.

"Lily" Ivy replied "Last year Lily did everything in her power to hurt me and leave me with nothing."

"To be fair, you deserved it"

"No friends" Ivy said glancing at Darcy "No family, no home. I want Lily to know how that feels. That's my price"

"Surely there must be something else" Bart replied.

"Just Lily left with no one and nothing." Ivy said. "Which ever one of you makes that happen first can have the microfilm. I'll be waiting to hear your plans."

Ivy left as did Bart. Nothing had been said between Chuck and Darcy.

"Bass, you can't"

"Ellis" he said turning to her.

"I know that it's killing you being at odds with her. Especially with the baby on the way. But if you do this. You'll regret it"

"I don't know what else to do Ellis"

"Then we will figure something out. We always do"

"How did I win you?"

"It helps you're hot" she smiled and kissed him "We're hungry so I'm gonna get us some lunch. We can brainstorm"

"We as you and I or We as you and baby"

"All three" she smiled "I'll be right back"

"I'll be here, brainstorming."

She got out to the limo. The limo pulled up in front of her favorite restaurant and she was about to get out when she spotted her dad kiss Ivy.

"Ew" she replied "Um Arthur can we go somewhere else?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ew" she said again. "Actually let's just go back to the Empire. I'll order something in"

She got back up into the Penthouse and collapsed on the couch.

"No food?" Chuck asked seeing her.

"I lost my appetite" she replied sitting up.

"You okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"No, I'm gonna need years of therapy after that"

"Ellis"

"My dad means the world to me and I totally want him happy. I mean with the whole him and Lily…"

"Ellis"

"I saw my dad with Ivy." She replied looking over at him. "Kissing. I thought he had better taste than that."

"You gave me an idea" he said kissing her "I will be back"

"If I'm not here I'll be at Blair's pop-up"

Later that evening she arrived at the Pop-Up. She really didn't want to be there since she was replaying the nasty image through her head. But she promised her friend Blair that she would come.

"Darcy!" Blair said running over

"Amazing turnout Blair"

"Right, this is exciting"

"Congratulations. I'm sure when this little one is a preteen her Aunt Blair will be dressing her fabulously" Darcy said putting her hand on her now larger bump.

"So no Chuck tonight?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it, he's just a little preoccupied at the moment"

"Is he?" Blair said pointing behind Darcy. She turned to see him.

"I told you he wouldn't miss it"

"I'll talk to you both later."

Darcy walked over to Chuck and kissed him.

"Hey" she smiled as her phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"My Father"

"Ellis, answer it"

"I don't know what to say to him"

"Hey" he said grabbing both her hands "Knowing your father like I do. It wouldn't surprise me if they're using each other. I honestly can't see your dad dating a girl who is close in age to all three of his daughters"

"You always know what to say" she said kissing him.

"Go talk to Serena" Chuck said spotting Serena. "Tell her what we decided."

"Will do"

"I love you" he said kissing her forehead.

"You too" she smiled.

She walked over to Serena.

"D!" Serena said hugging her "How are you and my niece?"

"We are good, and Bass and I talked and well as you Know Nate will be God Father and we were wondering if you would be her God Mother?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I can't think of anyone else that I want to be Olivia's god mother"

"I will take the job seriously" she smiled as Darcy's phone rang. "Who's calling?"

"Dad" She replied upset.

"That doesn't sound good"

"It's a long story"

"Well you're the daughter that always forgives him. So whatever it is do it"

"Thank you Serena" she replied as it rang again.

"I love you"

"You too" she replied and walked away. She stepped outside and answered "Hey"

"Finally, I've been trying to get ahold of you the last few hours"

"And I've been purposely avoiding you"

"Darcinda"

"You wanna tell me what I saw or should I start jumping to conclusions. Or better yet, should I ask Ivy?"

"Darc…"

"Were you gonna tell me or was that in the same vault as all my secret siblings?! Speaking of siblings she pretended to be Lola. Not to mention I'm older than her!"

"Darcy!" William yelled.

"What!" she shouted back.

"It's not what you think"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm using her"

"For?"

"Darc" he said and she started to think about it.

"The only other women you have cared about almost as much as Mom is Lily. Are you…oh my god you are? You want her back?"

"Darcy"

"Dad"

"I gotta go. I'll maybe see you at Thanksgiving?"

"Ellis Turkey sandwiches and the Parade. See you then" she replied.

"I love you sweetheart"

"You too Dad" she replied then hung up. She took a deep breath then called a cab to take her back to the Empire. She arrived there. As she was headed to the elevator she spotted Chuck sitting at the bar by himself. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Excuse you!" she said and he turned to her.

"I'm so sorry Darc, I didn't know it was you" he said taking her hand.

"You wanna tell me why you're sulking at the bar?"

"Did you talk to your Dad?"

"I did, you were right, but we can talk about that later. You're purposely avoiding my question"

She reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle and poured some into the glass that he already had. He took the glass and stared at it.

"The only parent who ever loved me, the mother that chose me as a son, abandoned me." Chuck said

"Bass" Darcy said grabbing his hand. He turned to her.

"I finally had the evidence to vanquish my father and she destroyed it to protect him."

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing" he replied turning back to the bar and pouring more into the glass.

"How about we go upstairs" she said grabbing his hand. They got upstairs and in bed. He fell asleep with his head on her chest and hand on her bump. She stared at him trying to figure out what to do next. She grabbed her phone that was next to her and sent a quick text. She quickly got one back.

JACK: Anything for you and that baby of yours.

She smiled and put it to the side and drifted off herself. They were gonna get through this. She just knew it. They had to do it for Olivia.


	119. Back to the Plan

_A/N: Here's you guys another chapter. I meant to have this chapter out a few days ago but had some computer issues, but got those all figured out._

 _Disclaimer: I own Darcy. That is all._

 **Back to the Plan**

Darcy returned to the Empire finding Monkey whining at their bedroom door. Nate sat on the couch.

"Bass still asleep?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah" Nate replied. "How many days has it been?"

"He's getting up today" Darcy said grabbing Monkey's leash and putting it on Monkey. She handed it to a staff member who had walked in. "Thank you"

She looked at Nate who was nose deep in his notebook.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to fix my wrongs"

"Have fun with that" she replied and headed toward the bedroom where Chuck was walking out.

"Where's Monkey?" Chuck asked

"Wow someone decided to grace us with their presence." She replied and he glared at her "Monkey is on a walk"

"His whines were comforting"

"Well that's too damn bad" Darcy said and Chuck glared at her again.

"You married her man" Nate said and Chuck looked at him.

"You reading on new ways to betray your best friends"

"You know how sorry I am"

"Come on boozy" Darcy said "Shower now"

Chuck glanced at her and she pushed him toward the bedroom.

"What's the point?" he asked once they reached the bedroom.

"The Point? The point is that today is Thanksgiving and you not only as my husband but as one of my best friends know how much this holiday means to me. And I and Baby just want us, you and turkey sandwiches" she replied still pushing him toward the bathroom.

She got him into the shower and walked back into the living room when her phone rang.

"Hello" she replied shutting the bedroom door.

"Hey D!" Serena said

"Hey Sis"

"So Dan and I are hosting Thanksgiving and I would love if my beautiful ever glowing sister and her…"

"Is your mom there?"

"They went out of town. I promise they won't be here"

"Then we will be there"

"Yes!" Serena said and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Nate asked.

"Serena. Thanksgiving is at her place"

"And how are you getting boozy there?"

"I have my ways" she smirked and walked back into the bedroom to see Chuck had showered but was now back in bed "Bass!"

"I just want to sleep" he said and she charged over to the bed.

"No! Baby and I are hungry Bass" she said straddling him.

"Remind me to knock next time" Nate said behind her.

"That would be the polite thing to do" Darcy said climbing off of Chuck.

"When you said you had your ways I was not…"  
"Archibald! Why is it that you came in here?" Darcy asked.

"Bruce Caplan is dead"

"Seriously?" Darcy said

"Who cares?" Chuck said then rolled over.

"Your daddy will be the death of me" Darcy said to her pregnant belly then turned her attention to Nate. "How'd it happen?"

"Fell off the Bass Yacht"

"Fell? Really? Probably more like pushed" Darcy said "When did it happen?"

"2 days after my meeting with him" Nate replied as they both left the room.

"That can't be a coincidence" Darcy said pulling out her phone sending a text.

"Who are you texting?"

"Jack" she replied as her phone rang and answered "Hello"

"What exactly do you need Niece in Law?"

"All the Bass Codes." She replied. Nate shook his head at her.

"And what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well Bruce was well he 'fell' off the Bass Yacht. So I need proof. Something that will finally put the nail in Bart's coffin."

"I knew there was a reason I always liked you" Jack said. "As soon as I get them I'll text them to you"

"Thank you Jack"

"You're family" he replied "Take care of my nephew and that great niece of mine"

"Of course" she replied and hung up.

"Really Jack?" Nate asked.

"I'd trust Jack over Bart any day of the week"

"Same" Nate said.

"Okay, so I'm gonna get my stubborn husband dressed and we will meet you at Serena's. As soon as Jack gives me those codes I'll text you them"

"Okay see you there" Nate said and Darcy went back into the room. Chuck sat at the end of the bed.

"Can we just stay in and eat sandwiches?"

"Usually I'd say yes, that sounds amazing. But my sister called and she is hosting with Dan. I told her we'd come"

"Ellis"

"Lily and Bart are going out of town. Serena promised me they wouldn't be there"

"Ellis"

"Bass" she said giving her puppy dog look "for me and Olivia."

"Fine" he said kissing her then the bump.

Chuck got dressed and they headed to the Van der Woodsen's. The text from Jack came through and she forwarded it to Nate.

"You made it" Serena said hugging her.

"Took us awhile" Darcy said glancing at Chuck.

"I'm gonna go to the bar" Chuck said and kissed Darcy then walked away.

"Someone seems grumpy" Serena said.

"Yeah" Darcy "So how is hosting so far?"

"Dan is upset because I invited Steven and Sage"

"Um isn't Blair here?"

"That was my argument"

"And is he forgetting Nate?"

"I don't get why he is so upset"

"Well don't focus on it." Darcy said "It will only put a damper on the evening"

"And that is why you're the older sister"

"True"

"Oh I bought you an apple pie" Serena said excited. "I figured that since it wasn't your normal tradition I'd bring some to you. I called Dad and asked for tips. He said Apple pie for sure"

"Thank you Serena" Darcy said hugging her again. "You are the best"

She spotted Lily and Bart.

"Um S? Why are they here?"

"Tropical Storm. They promised no business talk. You and Chuck promise too?"  
"Yes" Darcy said then spotted her husband making a run for it "Excuse me"

She ran over to Chuck and stepped in front of him.

"You lied" he said.

"Actually no I didn't. I was just as surprised as you to see them."

"I want to go home. We can go have sandwiches"

"Let's stay" Darcy said as Nate walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" Nate asked.

"What are you two planning?" Chuck asked looking between the two of them.

"I've been conspiring with your favorite uncle"

"Jack?""

"Hear a pregnant women out?"

"You and Jack working together. It must be good?"

"Oh yes"

"I'm gonna head upstairs" Nate said "Care to join me Chuck?"

Chuck looked between the two of them.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Chuck said to her.

"I know" she replied kissing him. "And I you."

"So what are we looking for?" Chuck asked.

"Nate will fill you in. I have some other stuff I need to take care of" Darcy replied eyeing Blair "And I need to talk to Blair about it"

The boys headed upstairs and Darcy walked over to Blair.

"Hey B" Darcy said.

"You want something" she replied.

"I just need you to put a little bug in Lily's ear. She won't believe me and well I know that Blair Waldorf is an amazing schemer."

"Why did we not like each other in the beginning?"

"You had Nate, I wanted him."

Blair laughed. Darcy told her what to say and then grabbed food and took a seat at the table leaving a spot for Chuck to sit. She heard Blair and Lily talking. She glanced toward the stairs and saw Chuck walking down.

"Lily" Bart said

"I just heard about Bruce" Lily said as Chuck stood in front of his parents. Hand on Darcy's back.

"Who told you?" Bart asked.

"I heard he flopped like a rock or at least had them tied to his ankles" Chuck said sitting down next to his wife.

"Charles show some respect."

"Perhaps we should take a moment to remember Bruce" Darcy said taking a sip of her cider.

"Who died falling off your yacht" Chuck replied "and Sheikh Hassan whose Bass Industries provided car burst into flames"

"Wow, I thought that only happened in movies" Darcy commented getting a glare from Bart.

"Bart is that true?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea what kind of car he was driving" Bart said.

"You don't?" Darcy asked "Wouldn't your company have documentation for that. I know at the Empire we document every transportation we provide"

"Well actually Hun he does have documentation" Chuck said pulling out a paper. "Do you want to do the honors?"  
Darcy took the paper from Chuck and read it.

"Wow a Bently W12" Darcy said "Oh and look here provided by your company"

"Leasing agreement right off the press" Chuck said.

"So what if we provided the Sheikhs car. Were certainty not responsible for every mechanical malfunction?"

"So it's just a coincidence then that two men who could have sent you to prison happened to die in transportation you so generously provided for them." Chuck said.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm gonna freshen up" Lily said standing up. Bart followed her.

Chuck turned to Darcy and kissed her.

"I love you" he said. "You were so amazing. I hope that Olivia is just as fierce as you. Most people are terrified of my father but not you" he replied.

She kissed him then glanced at the food.

"Sandwiches would have been so much better"

"Later" he replied.

Serena made a toast and they all cheered then everyone's phone dinged. Georgina got up and made a speech too. Everyone looked at their phones noticing Dan had posted a post about Serena. Serena got up and walked out of the room. Darcy went to stand up but Chuck stopped her.

"I…" she started.

"She needs space" he said and Darcy gave him a small smiled. She spotted Lily coming down and gestured. He glanced back "Give me a minute"

"Of course" she smiled. She looked over to where Serena had went and saw Blair talking to her. She got up and walked over to them.

"…and pie. Apple or Pumpkin?" Blair asked Serena.

"Both" Serena smiled.

"Baby and I agree" Darcy said and Serena hugged her.

"Thank you both" Serena said.

"She's your sister by blood and I'm your sister by heart"

"Please tell me that doesn't make us sisters" Darcy laughed.

"God no" Blair said "We just barely became friends. Not to mention you married the guy I like and are having his baby"

"You'll get over it" Darcy said "Plus when this little girl is born I'm sure you'll be trying to dress her in fashionable clothes"

"Between the three of us she will have style" Serena said.

They all got their pie and sat down. She felt Chuck put a hand on her back and she turned to him.

"So?" she asked.

"It didn't work" he replied

"What? How could she not believe it?" She asked

"I…" he started and she turned to where he was looking. Dan was holding his face.

"What did I miss?" she asked turning back to him.

"Nathaniel just punched Humphrey"

"Nice" she smiled then grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry hun"

"Let's go home" he replied.

"Sandwiches?" she asked with a smile on his face.

"You just had pie"

"I'm eating for two. I can have dessert before the entrée."

"Whatever you want" he said then kissed her.

They got home and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and spotted the sandwiches. She grabbed them out and walked over to the bar where Chuck was sitting.

"You seriously know the way to my heart" she said.

"I try" he replied as his phone rang.

"Who's calling this late?"

"Lily." He replied then answered it "Lily, I've had all the step mothering I can handle for one day.

He put the phone on speaker and sat it in front of him and Darcy.

"Charles please listen to me" Lily replied. "I'm a fool for trusting your father all this time. I should have listened to you and Darcy. That's what I was trying to apologize to you before…"

"Bart interrupted."

"I'm on my way to Miraval for a week. I'm scared to be around your father and I fear he's coming after you too."

"I'm well aware. Unfortunately I think there is little we can do to stop him." Chuck replied and Darcy grabbed his hand "Bruce and the Sheikh's deaths won't stick in court without evidence and you made s'mores of all the records"

"Not before I carefully read each film with Cece's jewelers Loupe. She always said…"

"The best way to catch a husband in a lie" Darcy and Lily both said.

"I know she was referring to low grade diamonds but still" Lily stated. "I'll send you everything I can remember"

"Thank you"  
"It's the least I can do" she replied "Charles be safe. Keep your family safe too"

"I will" he replied and they hung up. He looked at Darcy and they both smiled.

"Bass. This is Amazing!" she replied and he kissed her.

"Almost there" he replied then put his hand on her belly. "I think I just felt her"

"It's amazing isn't it?" she replied "We're gonna be great parents right?"

"We will be better than ours" he smiled then kissed her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. Tomorrow was another day and one step closer to everything.

 _A/N: Really hope you enjoyed._


End file.
